A Máscara de Seth
by Hamal
Summary: YAOI - O Sumo Sacerdote Shaka é um vampiro milenar que possui uma missão: encontrar o deus de seu clã, Seth, em uma busca milenar. Porém, antes de saber que a busca havia se findado, Shaka encontrara algo que lhe era muito mais urgente que fé: o amor eterno. Contudo, a sede pelo poder do líder dos Espectros das Sombras pode ameaçar sua existência e com ela essa historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

 **Esta fanfic é feita em parceria com mais duas autoras: Ivi Canedo e Juliana Yagami (rosenrot), como no ff. net não tem a opção de co-autoria, infelizmente todas as fics são postadas com o meu perfil.**

Aviso legal

 _Saint Seiya (Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei e tem todos os seus direitos reservados._  
 _Fanarts de nossa autoria ou retiradas da internet; todos os créditos aos seus criadores._  
 _Personagens originais como algumas das Bacantes são de nossa autoria; é proibido o uso delas sem aviso prévio._  
 _Essa fanfict também está sendo publicada no Social Spirits_

 **Sinopse:**  
Quando as trevas regem a vontade do homem, seu único alento é a fé. O que seriam os deuses? Humanos que transformaram o mundo? Pessoas dotadas de poderes especiais? Lendas transfiguradas através dos tempos? Ou apenas fatos além da compreensão comum. Shaka é um vampiro milenar que possui uma missão: encontrar o deus de seu clã, Os Seguidores de Seth, do qual é líder e sumo sacerdote. Impelido por uma fé inabalável, ele passara milênios nessa busca incansável, guiado apenas pelos papiros antigos da civilização egípcia, numa disciplina de fé e persistência. Foi durante um ataque do clã rival, os Espectros das Sombras, que Shaka fizera sua maior descoberta. Porém, antes mesmo de saber que a busca pelo deus de seu povo havia se findado, o sacerdote encontrara algo que lhe era muito mais urgente que fé: Shaka encontrara o amor eterno. Contudo, a sede pelo poder do líder dos Espectros das Sombras pode ameaçar sua existência e com ela essa historia de amor que tivera início há milênios!

 **Esta fanfic também é postada no nyah e no social spirit e cada capítulo tem uma imagem personalizada. Os links estão no meu perfil.**

 **Acesse nosso grupo no facebook: Fics Trio ternura Ou o tumblr:**

 **(Rosenrot - Juliana) rosenrotstuff**  
 **(Amanda) amandaknabben**

 **********************Cap 1** **************************

Vale do rio Nilo, há 2.000 anos A.C.

Quando tudo ainda era apenas terra, céu e mar, eles já habitavam o planeta. Com seus olhos felinos que rutilavam toda a ambição intrínseca de seu ser, tomaram o poder, criaram grandes civilizações, trouxeram vida e morte para um único patamar. Filhos da noite, na noite eles reinam, e ela os abraça como a mãe protetora envolve suas crias.

Uma delas era um rapaz de aparência muito jovem, rosto delgado e angelical, grandes e expressivos olhos verdes, uma pele tão branca quanto o mais puro marfim e longos e exóticos cabelos cor de lavanda, que caiam em madeixas trançadas por suas costas e eram ornadas por minúsculas contas de ouro.

O valioso metal também lhe adornava o corpo forte e esguio, e tilintava conforme ele se movimentava para sentar nas escadarias de pedras do palácio onde morava, à beira do rio mais fértil de todo o nordeste Africano.

Olhava inconformado para toda aquela movimentação ruidosa de sacerdotes que iam e vinham agitados. Não queria dormir, não queria mesmo!

Havia conseguido evitar o sono nos últimos séculos, mas agora que seus pais haviam acordado, quem iria governar os povoados e cidades que englobavam o que se conhece hoje por Antigo Egito, eram eles.

Seu governo estava no fim, fechando mais um ciclo.

— Mas que droga. Justo agora? Eu queria acompanhar a construção do novo canal... — resmungou, vendo os sacerdotes aprontarem suas vestes cerimoniais.

Um homem alto, muito parecido com ele, porém que exibia cabelos em um tom esverdeado, olhos violetas e peculiares pintinhas avermelhadas no centro da testa no lugar das sobrancelhas, sentou-se a seu lado lhe pousando a mão em um dos ombros.

— Ah, Seth, não seja mimado. — disse com um sorriso terno, enquanto abraçava o irmão — O pai e a mãe acabaram de acordar. Sabe que é a vez deles. Depois, você já aprontou demais enquanto eles dormiam. Vamos, não vai ser tão ruim assim. Logo estaremos juntos novamente e, quem sabe, eu até deixe você governar um pouco sozinho.

Os olhos verdes do mais novo brilharam e ele deu um enorme sorriso.

— Promete, Osíris? Promete que quando acordarmos poderei ser novamente o faraó por alguns anos?

— Prometo. — disse Osíris taxativo — O povo amou você, mas é bem verdade que quase faliu o Egito todo, seu festeiro. — levou a mão à cabeça do irmão bagunçando seus cabelos — Por isso, eu lhe prometo que permito, mas por pouco tempo. Caso contrário a bagunça que terei que arrumar vai ser faraônica! — riu, se levantando e puxando o outro consigo, que não cabia em si de felicidade — Agora vamos. Os ritos de mumificação irão começar e precisamos nos preparar para o sono.

— Está bem, Shion, digo , Osíris... Ah, esses títulos que nos dão me confundem. — disse esfregando as mãos uma na outra — Venha, vamos logo! Quanto mais cedo dormirmos, mais cedo iremos acordar!

— Eu sabia que ficaria animado, meu pequeno Mu. No entanto, deve sempre se lembrar de seu título. Eles nos são muito importantes, Seth! — disse Shion, beijando a testa do mais novo, como numa despedida singela e carinhosa — Vamos. Bastet, Rá, Hórus e Aset nos esperam.

Os irmãos seguiram juntos e calmamente para o interior do palácio, onde os altos sacerdotes já preparavam o mais puro linho para os rituais de mumificação. Assim, os quatro filhos do clã Nut, Bastet, Hórus, Osíris e Seth foram enfaixados e colocados em sono profundo, até que Rá e Aset governassem em seu tempo e os despertassem.

Mas assim como as areias do deserto e as águas do Nilo nunca são as mesmas, o tempo também tratou de modificar o destino de Seth e dos filhos da noite.

**** Quatro mil anos depois****

Quando ainda era vivo, a única certeza que tinha era de que todas as respostas aos mistérios do mundo estavam nos livros.

Ainda era muito jovem quando se descobriu fascinado pelos amontoados de letras impressas nos papeis e todo o peso de seus significados.

Fora justamente esse fascínio que o impeliu a ingressar na carreira de bibliotecário, apenas para poder ficar perto de seu objeto de desejo e predileção.

Na noite em que fora abraçado, tinha um papiro nas mãos. Um dentre os tantos que compunham cerca dos 700 mil rolos que existiam na Biblioteca de Alexandria.

Esse e mais alguns outros pergaminhos foram um dos poucos tesouros que conseguira salvar do incendeio que destruiu séculos de história, e com os quais passou quase toda sua pós-vida, se dedicando a decifrar os anagramas que acreditava ser a chave do mapa que o levaria até seu deus maior, Seth, um dos vampiros originais, um verdadeiro deus que caminhou sobre a Terra, o criador do caos, senhor dos raios e das tempestades!

Foram anos de estudos, buscas inúteis e perguntas sem respostas. Viu o mundo se transformar diante de seus olhos sempre analíticos. Tornou-se um sacerdote respeitado por seu clã, muito sábio e influente, porém todas as suas buscas foram em vão.

Os pergaminhos agora não eram mais necessários. Foram substituídos por papel, depois por irritantes telas digitais que só agrediam suas íris sensíveis à luz.

Arqueólogo autodidata, caminhou por toda a Terra, desde sua pátria natal, a Índia, onde costumava sempre voltar quando se sentia muito distante de si mesmo e de suas crenças, já que Seth parecia não passar mesmo de uma lenda, até as pátrias mais novas, onde o sangue jovem e pueril lhe exercia verdadeiro fascínio!

Foi numa dessas viagens que fazia como sumo sacerdote do clã Setita, onde visitava outros membros que moravam em países diferentes para lhes inteirar de suas buscas acerca do paradeiro de Seth, que algo muito grave aconteceu.

Enquanto estava reunido no Irã com os membros do conselho que seguiriam ao Egito, sede principal do clã, e onde estavam concentradas suas maiores riquezas e influências, fora atacado covardemente por um bando feroz de Espectros das Sombras, um clã rival e cria do mundo novo.

Ele era o sacerdote mais antigo e o mais sábio de todo seu clã, e também o alvo principal do ataque. Suas vestes egípcias, os adornos em ouro, as joias ritualísticas que sempre usava, o cabelo loiro muito longo e a testa pintada em azul turquesa o tornavam fácil de ser reconhecido, já que ele se destacava entre os demais.

Assim como é comum nos jovens a gana de viver sem limites e a pressa em experimentar o novo, o clã dos Espectros das Sombras atacaram o conselho dos Setitas com uma violência ímpar e uma euforia desmedida. O que eles procuravam no sumo sacerdote? Ora, o que se procura em um acervo com mais de dois mil anos de histórias? Conhecimento!

A sabedoria que lhes faltava para o domínio completo e absoluto da raça. E ninguém mais indicado para lhes dar o que queriam do que o sangue ancestral dos Seguidores de Seth, principalmente de seu representante maior, o qual era carregado de preciosas informações sobre o mundo antigo e a sociedade vampírica.

O embate foi ferrenho e muitos sucumbiram. O templo dos Setitas ficou em ruínas e o sumo sacerdote, mesmo muito poderoso se viu em um dilema de vida e morte. Sentiu que um poderoso membro dos Espectros estava presente no ataque, talvez fosse seu líder em pessoa e o sacerdote, sendo muito sábio, logo percebeu que não poderia enfrenta-lo ali, ou correria o risco de ser derrotado e seu sangue rico em informações sigilosas selar o destino de toda sua espécie. Mesmo a contra gosto, sua razão falou mais alto e ele fugiu.

Muito ferido devido à batalha, o sacerdote correu entre as cordilheiras iranianas acidentadas até chegar às planícies da costa do Mar Cáspio. Finalmente havia conseguido despistar seu perseguidor ao mesclar o odor de seu sangue com a lama barrenta da orla marítima, por onde se arrastou até chegar à uma rocha muito grande. Contudo, o sacerdote agora tinha outro problema, tão grave quanto ser capturado e morto pelo possível líder dos Espectros, o amanhecer.

Quando seus olhos âmbares circundados por um anel carmim ergueram-se para o céu e viram a movimentação dos pássaros que anunciavam a alvorada, uma nova jornada se iniciava. Agora ele teria que sobreviver aos primeiros raios da manhã.

Em desespero, o sacerdote se pôs a correr em busca de algo que lhe servisse de abrigo, mas tudo era orla marítima e planícies. Já muito fraco, pensou em desistir quando olhou para o horizonte e viu o astro rei despontar ameaçador entre as montanhas. Seus olhos queimavam e quando tudo parecia perdido foi impelido por uma força maior que o fizera juntar o pouco que lhe restava de ânimo e correr até um grupo de rochas na parte setentrional da praia.

Quando chegou às pedras notou uma pequena abertura. Nem pensou duas vezes para se enfiar lá dentro e se proteger dos letais raios do astro rei.

O calor daquela estrela terrível era tamanho que ele de tudo fez para se embrenhar ainda mais para dentro daquela gruta, e quando achou que tinha atingido o limite, que não tinha mais para onde ir, o chão cedeu e ele caiu uns quatro metros para baixo, no que parecia ser uma catacumba, ou cripta... ou até mesmo um covil!

Muito assustado, se levantou rapidamente do chão. O lugar era muito escuro e úmido, cheirava mal e se não fosse por sua visão aguçada não veria um palmo diante dos olhos. Estava machucado, cansado, assustado e muito fraco, mas sua alma de explorador e sua curiosidade falaram mais alto e imediatamente passou a dedilhar todo aquele lugar, como um cego lendo em braile!

Depois de longos minutos tateando rochas, seus olhos já se acostumaram com a escuridão do local. Agora conseguia ver que as paredes internas da gruta eram esculpidas com desenhadas de hieróglifos tão antigos que nem mesmo ele conhecia. A única certeza que tinha era de que estariam ali há milênios!

No entanto o que hieróglifos faziam em solo iraquiano? Estranhou.

Em uma bancada mais ao fundo, haviam algumas joias, bem como objetos de ouro e peças que remetiam à civilização egípcia da antiguidade. Aproximou-se das peças e notou que atrás dessa bancada havia outra abertura, por onde ele teve que se agachar para conseguir passar.

Nessa nova saleta, havia uma catacumba rodeada de alguns esqueletos que ainda estavam revestidos por vestes carcomidas pelo tempo, e pelas túnicas longas pareciam ser membros de alguma seita, ou irmandade.

A essa altura, era óbvio que ali dentro daquele túmulo havia algo, ou alguém, importante e que precisava muito ser escondido do mundo. O sacerdote se arrastou entre as ossadas ao pé do mausoléu, mas quando foi tentar puxar a enorme pedra de rocha maciça para destampar a tumba, sentiu suas forças o abandonarem de vez.

Com toda aquela descoberta, ele não se dera conta de que estava muito ferido e precisava descansar para se recuperar. Sendo assim, se encostou aos pés da catacumba e se deixou entregar ao sono reparador.

Só quando o sol se punha no horizonte, é que dentro da caverna o sacerdote começava a despertar. Senti-a se ainda muito cansado, débil e fraco. Precisava se alimentar. Podia sair daquela gruta imediatamente e beber até se sentir forte o suficiente para voltar à sua casa, mas algo o impelia a abrir aquela cripta. E foi exatamente o que fez.

Juntando o pouco de forças que lhe restava, o loiro segurou a rocha muito pesada com ambas as mãos para tentar levantá-la do encaixe com a tumba. Mesmo fazendo uma força imensa, conseguiu mover poucos centímetros apenas, mas o suficiente para enfiar os dedos na fenda e arrastar a rocha, agora sentido horizontal, escorando os pés na base da cripta como apoio para lhe dar mais força.

O que não contava era que toda a borda que envolvia a rocha era feita de algum tipo de material cortante. Sentiu seus dedos sendo rasgados, enquanto puxava a peça pesadíssima, mas não desistiu de movê-la o suficiente para ver o que havia no interior da tumba. Quando terminou, suas mãos estavam ensanguentadas e algumas gotas caíram sobre o rosto daquele que dormia ali dentro.

Dentro da catacumba havia um túmulo de bronze e ouro, o qual abrigava o que aparentemente parecia uma múmia, já que o corpo estava totalmente envolto em tiras de linho que um dia fora branco, mas que agora tinham um tom ocre envelhecido. O rosto estava intacto, apesar de seco e mumificado. As grossas tiras de tecido encobriam a cabeça e o cabelo. Duas pequenas manchas acima dos olhos, onde deveriam ser as sobrancelhas, denunciavam se tratar talvez de algum membro de uma tribo antiga, cujos costumes eram exóticos ou estabeleciam ritos funerários.

No entanto, o sacerdote não tinha tempo de decifrar os mistérios daquele indivíduo mumificado. Precisava correr atrás de sua própria sobrevivência, ou ficaria tão fraco que não conseguiria mais sair daquela caverna.

Juntando todas as forças que lhe restava, ele deixou a caverna e saiu em busca do alimento que encontrasse por ali mesmo. Torcia para não ter de entrar na cidade, pois estava vestido para os ritos cerimonias, todo adornado em ouro, com braceletes suntuosos, um colar egípcio enorme todo cravado em pedras de jade e lápis lazúli, além de anéis. Havia perdido o adorno que usava na cabeça durante a luta e a fuga, mas seu semblante não era menos chamativo sem ele, pois tinha toda a parte de cima do rosto, o que compreendia os olhos e toda a testa, desde as têmporas, pintadas com uma tinta azul turquesa. Os olhos azuis, quando não estava em sua forma vampírica, eram contornados em preto, e preto também eram os desenhos que se espalhavam por todo seu corpo seminu, principalmente nos ombros, costas e coxas. Além do cabelo loiro muito longo que cobria todas suas costas, a única coisa que lhe encobria a intimidade era um saiote longo de linho branco, que estava todo manchado de barro e sangue e que tinha duas fendas frontais que saiam da virilha e desciam até o chão, preso por um cinturão de ouro.

Ou seja, em pormenores, se aguem o visse nesses trajes teria sérios problemas!

Por isso, o sacerdote saciou sua fome ali mesmo, numa aldeia próxima de onde estava. Como era muito silencioso e estratégico, abateu dois homens que montavam guarda em um barracão de sementes. Enquanto se alimentava de um, mantinha o outro paralisado por seu poder, até que esvaiu toda a vida dos dois homens sem desperdiçar quase nenhuma gota.

Enquanto isso, na gruta à beira da praia, um fenômeno acontecia.

O sacerdote não percebera ou apenas não dera importância, mas seu sangue derramado na hora em que abrira a lápide escorreu pela tampa de rocha e pequenas gotas pingaram entre os lábios da múmia.

Em instantes, como comportas que se abrem após anos represando um rio, o sangue começou a percorrer o interior do corpo ressequido, se espalhando rapidamente como em uma trilha de pólvora acessa.

Por cada célula que passava reativava suas funções, indo imediatamente para a próxima. Era um processo rápido, incomum e fenomenal. Apenas aquela quantidade ínfima de sangue fora o suficiente para cumprir seu papel, e quase uma hora depois que o processo se iniciara, a múmia tremelicava as pálpebras enrijecidas e despertava de seu sono milenar.

Mu estava confuso e letárgico. Sentia uma dificuldade descomunal para se mexer. Era como se tivesse areia entre os ossos e além disso, uma fome avassaladora o tomava por completo, o impedindo de raciocinar a tal ponto que não conseguia entender o que acontecia consigo.

Por isso que, reunindo forças se pôs sentado e com alguma dificuldade retirou aqueles trapos que o revestia. Estava lento, fraco e tão dolorido como jamais se recordara. No entanto, tudo era fome.

Ainda que fosse extremamente difícil caminhar, se arrastou para fora do túmulo observando tudo à sua volta. Não entendia o que estava fazendo ali, o que ou de quem eram aqueles esqueletos, só se via dentro de uma tumba no que parecia ser uma gruta, pois era escuro e cheirava a mofo.

Avistou alguns morcegos no teto... A fome agora era incontrolável.

Sequer pensou duas vezes, agiu por puro instinto, pois precisava recobrar suas forças e num salto agarrou dois deles e os devorou por inteiro. Assim fez com outro e mais outro, rasgando a carne, triturando os ossos, mastigando de forma animalesca.

Não era bom, tampouco saboroso, mas pelo menos agora conseguia ficar em pé e ter forças para caçar algo mais consistente, mesmo que ainda estivesse com os membros rijos e a pele seca, completamente enrugada.

Saiu daquela caverna à duras penas. Sentia o cheiro do gado, porém num raio muito distante de onde estava. Movimentou-se com certa agilidade, os morcegos foram ruins ao paladar, mas lhe asseguraram energia suficiente para chegar até uma vila, onde farejara quatro pastores que cuidavam de um rebanho de cabras.

O ataque fora feroz e fulminante. Em poucos minutos ele estava de cócoras sobre restos de vísceras, sangue, ossos e matéria orgânica disforme. Pouca, aliás, já que devorava a caça num todo.

Assustadas as cabras se dispersaram e agora completamente revigorado Mu analisava, mas consciente, como esconder o estrago da carnificina que acabara de fazer.

— Droga... Shion não vai gostar nada disso. Muito menos a Yuzuriha, ou o pai... Tenho que enterrar logo esses restos. Algo está errado... — dizia a si mesmo o jovem Nut, em sua língua mãe, que era o sânscrito, uma língua morta há milênios.

Sem demora, achando que iria levar uma bronca do irmão mais velho, Mu cavou um buraco no chão usando as garras e enterrou os restos de sua refeição. Ao término estava completamente sujo de uma mistura medonha de terra, vísceras e sangue.

Envergonhado, olhava para si mesmo inconformado, tanto por estar imundo, quanto por estar sozinho. Onde estavam seus irmãos? Por que não havia sacerdotes e sacrifícios em seu despertar? Havia acordado sozinho, num lugar fedido e estranho, e as poucas lembranças que o sangue de seu despertor lhe dera não foram o suficiente para deixa-lo à par do que acontecia.

Procurando por respostas, Mu regressou ao lugar do qual era seu único ponto de referencia no mundo todo. A gruta à beira da praia, onde despertara.

Antes de entrar na fenda, porém, caminhou até o mar e entrou na água. Queria se livrar de toda aquela imundice grudada em sua pele, mas por mais que se esfregasse não tinha perícia nenhuma, já que eram sua mãe e seu irmão que sempre o ajudava a se limpar depois que se alimentava, portanto conseguiu se livrar apenas da sujeira mais grossa.

Foi exatamente nessa hora, quando estava acocorado na beira da praia esfregando as unhas umas contra as outras, tentando tirar a terra que tinha por baixo, que o sumo sacerdote Setita regressara.

Após recobrar as forças, o sacerdote poderia ter partido de volta à sua casa usando seus poderes em auxílio, era o mais sensato a fazer, já que estava sendo perseguido. Mas a curiosidade profissional e a euforia de ter feito uma descoberta arqueológica misteriosa o fez voltar àquela mesma gruta onde encontrara a múmia.

Contudo, quando se aproximava da fenda viu a figura agachada sobre a orla. Ainda de longe, ficou a observá-lo sem saber de quem se tratava. Pelos cabelos muito longos e de tom peculiar, que à luz do luar parecia de um pérola rosado, julgou não ser um Espectro das Sombras, já que quase todos os membros ostentavam cabelos curtos e de tons escuros.

Outro fator também o levou a crer que não era um inimigo. O fato de estar nu e sua presença, que era absurdamente poderosa. Seu odor também era único. Não se recordava de algo parecido ao consultar seu acervo mental.

Quando deu mais três passos na direção da criatura fora notado e ela então virou o rosto para trás encarando seus olhos. Já havia sentido o cheiro do sacerdote e o reconhecera como seu despertor por causa das poucas lembranças do sangue. O analisou rapidamente e pela maneira como estava vestido julgou ser um de seus sacerdotes, já que possuía vestes egípcias, porém não parecia. Era bonito demais e sua presença era envolvente, como nunca sentira.

A princípio o sacerdote também ficou estupefato pela beleza ímpar dos traços da criatura, mas não fora isso que lhe chamara a atenção e sim as duas pequenas manchas que tinha sobre os olhos, no centro da testa.

— Não é possível! — exclamou em voz baixa, pois reconhecera aquele sinal na mesma hora. O tinha visto na múmia que descobrira logo mais – Você... – não sabia o que dizer, pois ela o olhava como um bicho acuado, concentrada e atenta a seus mínimos gestos, totalmente em alerta – Olá... Eu... Puxa! Você deve ser um dos antigos! — disse emocionado, com os olhos vidrados nela – Eu... meu nome é Shaka... posso me aproximar? Você... você me entende? – perguntou.

Mu se levantou devagar o olhando nos olhos em silêncio, sem se importar com sua nudez, enquanto a brisa da maresia balançava seus cabelos molhados. Não entendeu o que ele falou de pronto, mas ao beber seu sangue havia absorvido algumas informações, entre elas a habilidade de falar em egípcio antigo, já que só falava originalmente em sânscrito.

— Não entendo o que você fala...

Porém, Shaka entendeu. Como arqueólogo conhecia muitas línguas e como líder do clã Setita o egípcio antigo era uma das línguas que falava fluentemente.

— Eu imaginei. — disse o sacerdote — Agora entende? Entende o que falo?

— S-Sim... — respondeu Mu com autoridade, pois se ele era um dos sacerdotes que deveriam despertá-lo iria puni-lo pela maneira como o despertara, o obrigando a sair para caçar — Seu despertar foi falho. Por que não me concedeu o sacrifício de sangue? Há algo errado... onde estão os outros sacerdotes? Você é meu responsável? Se for, é bem incompetente. Banhe-me! Por culpa do seu erro despertei faminto e fraco, e... Estou sujo! – disse olhando para as mãos ainda muito sujas. Só pensava na bronca que levaria de Shion.

Por falar no irmão, já havia se dado conta de que ele não estava por ali e de que deveria ter despertado no tempo errado, porém quanto? Nem esperou o sacerdote lhe responder às perguntas que fizera antes e já lhe questionara novamente:

— Me responda: Em que ano estamos? Suas memórias de sangue não foram suficientes para me situar no tempo, sacerdote. — fixou o olhar naqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis aguardando ansioso pela resposta, que veio como uma maldição.

— Eu não sou seu despertor, por isso está confuso. Eu o encontrei por acaso e... não sou seu servo, nem seu sacerdote. Estes, creio estarem mortos há muito já. Acho que está sozinho. E estamos no ano 7.098 depois de Caim. — disse Shaka, com certo pesar na voz. Olhava para ele completamente fascinado. Deveria ser mais antigo até que si.

O Nut escutava atentamente, discordando do que ele dizia, pois era obvio que ele era seu despertor, sentia seu sangue correndo dentro de si, mas quando o ouviu dizer em que ano estavam Mu arregalou os olhos em completo pavor.

— 7.000... 7.098?... N-não... Não... Não pode ser! Não é possível!

Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele caiu de joelhos sobre a areia molhada. Em desespero, levou as mãos à cabeça, apertando os dedos contra o cabelo e depois as escorregando para o rosto, que começava a ser banhado por lágrimas rubras de dor, medo, aflição e agonia. Agora que o sacerdote lhe dissera o ano em que estavam, ativou seu poder para tentar rastrear seus irmãos, era para isso que os pontos na testa lhe serviam, não podia localiza-los, mas podia senti-los, e sua dor e desespero só aumentaram quando percebera que não havia mais nenhum membro do clã Nut a caminhar sobre a Terra. Tentou mais algumas vezes, em vão. Nenhum Nut entrava em sua frequência mental. Era como se sua existência tivesse sido apagada completamente. Tudo que obtivera fora silêncio.

O belo vampiro do rosto azul estava certo, ele era o único Nut em toda a superfície terrestre.

— Nããããããããããoooooooooooooooo! — o grito gutural de dor e agonia do jovem Nut ecoou pelos rochedos iranianos, ressoou com as ondas do mar e tocou o coração frio de Shaka, que de inicio apenas ficou o observando impassível. Não sabia quem ele era, nem a que clã pertencia, se era amigo, inimigo...

Pelo pouco que pode entender, e como era muito inteligente, juntou as peças do quebra cabeças e percebeu que aquele vampiro despertou muito depois do que imaginara, ou do que fora programado para ele e isso era realmente traumático!

Compadecido de sua dor, Shaka se ajoelhou na areia a seu lado e tocou em seu ombro com suavidade.

— Se acalme. Eu acho que posso ajudá-lo. — disse.

— Não... você não pode fazer nada... todos... todos eles...

— Na caverna há vários escritos em hieróglifos. Sou estudioso de línguas extintas, mas não consegui decifrá-los. Talvez eles possam te indicar algo... E, depois, não podemos ficar aqui fora. Esse lugar não é seguro. Há muitos de nossa espécie perseguindo meu clã. Eu não sou seu servo, mas se despertei você irei protegê-lo e ajuda-lo... Mas, precisa ver se consegue ler os escritos da caverna, pois podem ser mensagens deixadas para você quando despertasse. Mas antes me diga, quem é você? Como devo chama-lo?

O Nut enxugou as lágrimas de sangue e olhou nos olhos do sacerdote. Como ele poderia entender a dor que sentia? Havia perdido tudo, todo seu mundo havia ruído. Osíris, Bastet, Hórus, Rá, Aset... Todos mortos em definitivo. Estava sozinho. Desejou que jamais tivesse despertado.

Em profunda melancolia, não achou motivos para dizer nem seu nome, tampouco seu título de poder, que não lhe valeria de nada naquele momento. Provavelmente seu título e significado nem mais eram reconhecidos nesse mundo novo, e sem sua família de que lhe adiantava ser Seth?

Por isso, tocou a mão do sacerdote e disse com voz baixa, triste e suplicante.

— Não quero ler nada. Qualquer coisa escrita naquelas paredes perderam completamente o sentido há muitos anos... Eu dormi por mais de 4.000 anos... Não me restou nada. Sou o último Nut do meu clã. Com mais de 6.100 anos, nada do que estiver escrito lá poderá aplacar a dor e o vazio que estou sentindo. — limpou as lágrimas do rosto com as palmas sujas das mãos.

— Um... Nut! – disse Shaka em espanto e agora sim podia entender a dor e o desespero dele, já que conhecia a história do clã dos Nuts, vampiros muito antigos, primordiais e que com o passar dos anos foram todos exterminados. Jamais vira um e agora estava diante de um deles. Um Nut de mais de 6.000 anos! Deveria ser um dos primeiros! Ele mesmo tinha pouco mais de 2.500 anos, mas se dos 6.000 anos daquele Nut, 4.000 ele passara dormindo, então não havia vivido tanto assim para ver as mudanças do mundo. Seria assustador para ele! Shaka estava sem palavras.

— Quem eu sou não importa mais. Me chame apenas de Mu... Me ajuda a me banhar? — pediu envergonhado, pois não sabia se lavar corretamente sozinho, já que jamais precisara.

Na mente do Nut era como se tivesse ido dormir na noite anterior. Agora, sentia como se Osíris a qualquer momento pudesse aparecer ali para lhe dar uma bronca por ter abatido o gado e se sujado todo. Aset então viria ajuda-lo a se banhar antes de regressar ao palácio. Com carinho ela lavaria seus cabelos, limparia suas unhas, tirando todo o excesso de sangue, em seguida lhe daria um beijo no rosto e escolheria uma túnica para vestir.

Agora tudo que tinha eram lembranças, tristeza e solidão. Foi a voz de Shaka que o despertara de seu devaneio.

— Eu estou honrado em conhecê-lo, Mu. – disse Shaka, pegando nas mãos dele e segurando entre as suas – Nunca imaginei um dia encontrar um de seu clã, pois todos desapareceram há muitos anos. Eu sinto muito. O mundo mudou muito, Mu. A água do mar, principalmente desse mar, nunca irá limpá-lo. Ela é poluída. A guerra do gado derrama óleo e imundices nela a cada dia. Os humanos precisaram construir dispositivos para limpar os recursos naturais que eles mesmos emporcalham... Se me der a hora de ser o seu guia, eu o levarei para um lugar seguro, pois aqui você não pode ficar.

O vampiro ancestral olhou para o mar meio confuso, então olhou para seu próprio corpo e se cheirou. Sim, tão perdido que estava nem havia notado aquele odor estanho e forte na água.

Mas, se o próprio mar, tão grande e antigo pôde mudar tanto, como estaria o mundo?

Em seus 2.000 mil anos vividos antes do sono, as coisas não mudaram tanto. Como seria esse novo mundo agora? Nem sabia se queria viver nele. Talvez fosse melhor cumprir o destino de seu clã e desaparecer também, como todos. No entanto, algo na maneira como o sacerdote dos cabelos de ouro olhava para si o fez desejar ver como era o mundo novo.

— Está bem. É mesmo o meu único laço com o mundo, sacerdote. Creio que não tenho escolha. Leve-me com você, apenas não me deixe sozinho. — disse, se levantando da areia junto de Shaka e pegando forte em seu braço, como uma criança que procura alento na proteção e no amor dos pais.

Seth, afinal, jamais deixara de ser o que de fato era, o caçula de uma família poderosa e primitiva, aquele a quem os entes queridos tratavam como a mais inocente e doce das criaturas, mas que no mundo novo era conhecido como o terrível deus das tempestades, dos raios, da violência e do caos. Seth era o próprio caos!


	2. Chapter 2

Estavam agora na França.

Por três noites inteiras eles correram cruzando todo o território árabe e parte do europeu usando uma velocidade sobre humana, uma das dádivas concedidas pela maldição. Sem se alimentarem ou ao menos conversarem, paravam apenas quando o alvorecer estava próximo, então se refugiavam em cavernas profundas, onde dormiam logo após se abrigarem, completamente exaustos. Corriam, na verdade, contra o tempo, afinal os perseguidores de Shaka ainda podiam estar em seu encalço.

Nos arredores de Paris, bem afastada do centro da capital francesa havia uma casa muito antiga, aos moldes provincianos, e onde viveu Margarida de Valois, rainha da França em meados de 1.500. A casa pertencia a um de seus primos, único sobrevivente da corte real, mas estava no nome de seu jardineiro, simplesmente porque uma pessoa normal não pode ser o dono da mesma propriedade por mais de quinhentos anos!

Era assim que Camus de Valois vivia sem levantar suspeitas. A cada cinquenta ou sessenta anos, passava a propriedade para o nome de um de seus carniçais, empregados na linguagem humana, e continuava a usar a casa, principalmente o porão enorme que ela ostentava, para desenvolver seus estudos empíricos, experimentos científicos e inventos esdrúxulos. Camus era cientista alquimista!

Foi para lá que Shaka rumou quando finalmente pisou em solo parisiense.

O Setita e o Cesarem, nome do clã ao qual Camus fazia parte, nutriam uma amizade um tanto quanto complexa há séculos, já que um era extremamente religioso e o outro completamente cético. Apesar dos muitos questionamentos e do fogo cruzado de opiniões divergentes, ambos se davam muito bem, tanto que um raríssimo sentimento de confiança nascera, fruto dessa amizade.

Foi em nome dessa amizade que Shaka sabia que podia correr para a mansão de Camus, pois logo se daria o nascer da aurora e não teria tempo de chegar até sua casa na Inglaterra.

Poderia ter ido ao Egito e levado Mu a um dos templos sede de seu clã, no entanto, o ataque que sofrera dos Espectros fora por demais violento e isso lhe dizia que deveria evitar aquela região conflituosa enquanto não descobrisse ao certo por que fora atacado.

Como não podia deixar de ser, Camus os acolheu de bom grado. De início estranhou tanto os trajes de Shaka, pois sabia que só os usava nos rituais Setitas, quanto o vampiro que o acompanhava, cuja presença era uma das mais poderosas que já sentira, apesar de sua aparência assustada e frágil. Porém, deixaria as perguntas para depois. Ofereceu aos hospedes um banho quente enquanto foi concluir as análises que fazia em um experimento no qual estudava há tempos.

Na mesma hora em que Camus concentrava-se nas dosagens dos reagentes em seu porão, em um dos banheiros da mansão o sacerdote Setita terminava de se despir de suas joias e adornos, colocando tudo sobre uma bancada de mármore negro. Vez ou outra lançava um olhar para o Nut e sentia o quanto ele estava triste e confuso.

Já sem toda aquela parafernália sobre o corpo, Shaka caminhou até Mu e apoiou um dedo em seu queixo, o fazendo erguer o rosto e olhar para seus olhos muito azuis.

— Venha... Eu vou te ajudar a se limpar. — disse e então pegou em sua mão e o conduziu até a banheira — Entre. Temos que ser rápidos. Logo vai amanhecer. O vampiro que mora aqui é meu amigo. Pode confiar nele. Vamos dormir aqui até amanhã à noite e depois, se aceitar, podemos ir para minha casa. Sente-se.

Mu olhava cabisbaixo para o sacerdote. Dobrou os joelhos lentamente e se sentou na banheira com certo receio. Era tão pequena! As salas de banho de seu palácio comportavam exércitos de tão amplas. Porém se ajeitou como pode e mergulhou as penas na água, que descia por um cano como por magia. Estava exausto!

Correr toda aquela distância logo após ser desperto de um sono milenar não fora nada fácil. Depois, tudo parecia estar diferente! O mundo estava diferente. Era tanto barulho, tantas vozes, mesmo em regiões ermas, tantos odores, luzes... Quanto o mundo mudara enquanto esteve dormindo? Só de pensar sentia-se agitado.

Mesmo confuso tudo que lhe restara foi seguir a misteriosa e encantadora figura de pele pintada de azul e cabelos com a cor do sol. Tinha tantas saudades do sol... Olhar para o sacerdote confortava, de alguma forma, seu espírito agitado.

Ao chegaram àquela residência, sentiu vergonha por sua situação: nu, sujo e acuado. Justo ele, que sempre fora adorado e glorificado por sua altivez e imponência! Por isso, enquanto o sacerdote conversava com o jovem vampiro de longos cabelos vermelhos como o sangue mais puro e olhos curiosos e faiscantes como lava acesa, tentava ocultar sua figura miserável atrás de seu despertor.

A casa era extremamente estranha, o cheiro incômodo, os móveis minúsculos e em excesso. Aliás, tudo no novo mundo parecia ser em excesso. O mais surpreendente até o momento fora a luz!

Que luz fantasmagórica era aquela que não possuía chama nem calor?

Mesmo sendo fraca, agredia suas íris sensíveis, as quais não viam um feixe sequer há milênios.

Meteu a mão na água pensativo. Tentava conter seu espanto frente tudo aquilo para que o sacerdote não pensasse que era um completo idiota.

Shaka entrou na banheira junto com ele. Sabia que estava meio em estado de choque, então não custava ajuda-lo, até porque aquele vampiro lhe exercia certo fascínio ainda fora de sua compreensão.

Da parte de Mu não era diferente. Sentia no sacerdote uma figura em quem podia confiar. Não sabia se era pela pequena ligação de sangue que tinha com ele, a qual fora feito no seu despertar, mas a presença dele o confortava. Por isso, como fazia com seus irmãos, Osíris e Bastet, virou-se de costas para ele e se se encostou a seu peito, surpreendendo Shaka, que não o repeliu, muito pelo contrário, o acolheu afagando seus cabelos.

— Não posso ficar na superfície deste palácio ao nascer do sol. Somente o calor dele, mesmo através das paredes, queima minha pele. — disse Mu, em extrema melancolia — Eu... Eu nunca me banhei sozinho... Pode me lavar? — confessou por fim, um tanto quanto envergonhado, sem revelar detalhes sobre suas origens. Falar nelas lhe causava intenso sofrimento.

— Não se preocupe. O vampiro que nos acolheu possui um porão com paredes muito densas e vários caixões. Costumamos fazer algumas reuniões aqui que duram semanas. Pode usar um deles. — disse o sacerdote, que apesar de estranhar aquele gesto de aproximação, por considera-lo muito intimo, mas que era executado com extrema naturalidade, o ajudava a se banhar com delicadeza.

A pele dele tinha um tom cianótico e muito frio, porém sua textura era suave e macia, o que surpreendeu o sacerdote, pois depois de passar tantos anos ressequido em um caixão, era de se esperar que sua vitalidade não se regenerasse completamente em tão pouco tempo. Realmente ele deveria ser um vampiro muito poderoso!

Shaka mergulhou as mãos do Nut na água e enquanto as esfregava nas suas limpando a ambos, aspirava o odor único e fascinante dos cabelos lavanda dele. Era como fazer entrar pelas narinas milênios de história! Sentiu-se instigado como nunca, Mu o provocava sem perceber e mesmo com todo o controle da besta que adquirira ao longo dos séculos, fazia um esforço imenso para não cravar suas presas naquela criatura e prová-lo por completo!

Em silêncio Mu observava a água se tingindo de azul ao redor das mãos do sacerdote. Então o azul magnifico que o tornava ainda mais belo era tinta! Por um momento achou que fosse realmente a cor dele. Ele ficava bonito com aquela pintura.

— Você vai precisar de roupas. — disse Shaka, tirando Mu de seus devaneios — E também vai precisar aprender a se camuflar entre os vivos. A viagem que faremos amanhã não será como a de hoje.

Enquanto falava, Shaka despejou um pouco de sabonete líquido nas palmas das mãos e as deslizou por todo o corpo esculpido do Nut, que estranhava o cheiro do produto, mas nada dizia. Depois, o sacerdote virou Mu de frente para si e limpou suas unhas com uma bucha, terminando o banho lavando os longos cabelos lavanda dele e até sua intimidade, que foi onde se demorou um pouco mais, não porque estivesse mais sujo que as outras partes, mas porque o sacerdote simplesmente se distraiu mais do que deveria ali, deslizando as mãos pelas coxas e virilhas do vampiro!

O Nut sentia que o sacerdote o tocava de uma forma diferente do que fora acostumado com os irmãos. Não que os toques do outro lhe causassem algum incômodo, pelo contrário, desfrutava de uma sensação nova e bem prazerosa, mesmo sem entender por que sentia aquilo.

Apesar da idade "avançada", Mu pouco conhecia a respeito dos prazeres da carne e das malicias do sexo. Na verdade, nunca tivera uma experiência sexual, uma vez que sua família tivera o cuidado de não deixa-lo despertar essa paixão em seu espírito, pois sabiam que a Besta podia se tornar ainda mais incontrolável. Mu sabia que os humanos e também os animais copulavam, era assim que procriavam, portanto, devido ao condicionamento imposto pelos membros de seu clã, desde que fora abraçado, via o ato como algo inútil, já que vampiros não geravam descendentes dessa forma. Para Mu, o único prazer a ser desfrutado na imortalidade era saciar a fome.

Sendo assim, o fato de Shaka tocá-lo de um modo mais íntimo não lhe provocava nada além de um bem estar aprazível.

Já para o sacerdote não era bem assim. Por isso mesmo, Shaka se levantou da banheira às pressas para encerrar o banho. Estendeu a mão a Mu e o ajudou a sair junto consigo. A água estava completamente vermelha e suja e não poderiam ficar ali por muito mais tempo.

O Setita então caminhou até o boxe e abriu a ducha. Sua escolha inicial pela banheira fora apenas para não deixar Mu tão desconfortável, já em sua época tomavam banho nas enormes piscinas que haviam nas casas de banho dos palácios. Como arqueólogo ele sabia e presumiu que Mu se assustaria com um jato forte de água direto nele.

Dito e feito. Quando Shaka abriu a ducha, Mu arregalou os olhos e olhou espantado para a engenhoca barulhenta por onde a água saía.

— Venha. Preciso tirar essa tinta do meu corpo e enxaguar você e essa água aqui é mais eficiente, porque é corrente! Entre. Não precisa ter receio! — disse puxando Mu pela mão para junto de si.

— Está bem. — Mu disse somente.

Shaka então se limpou de toda aquela tinta azul, permanecendo apenas com as tatuagens tribais que tinha nas mãos e alguns hieróglifos nas costas, os quais Mu analisara rapidamente, enquanto o loiro erguia o cabelo para cima para se enxaguar, e se surpreendera ao identifica-los como sendo representações do nome Seth, seu título na antiguidade.

Foi tomado de imediato por uma tristeza profunda ao ver aquilo. Não. Ele não era mais Seth. Não era mais nada. Era apenas Mu, um vampiro perdido e solitário fora de seu tempo. Seth ficara para trás. Havia sido extinto juntamente com Osíris, Bastet, Hórus, Rá e Aset e todo seu passado de glórias.

Shaka novamente o despertou dos devaneios cutucando suas orelhas, que ainda tinham vestígios de sangue. O sacerdote o tempo todo se perguntava o que ele tinha feito afinal para se sujar tanto daquela forma!

Deixou os questionamentos de lado e finalmente terminou o banho, envolvendo Mu em um roupão vermelho felpudo que Camus lhes havia providenciado. Estava com um igual, e agora ajudava o Nut a enxugar os cabelos usando uma toalha.

Deixaram o banheiro e encontraram com Camus na sala. Shaka pediu ao francês que lhe cedesse um dos caixões do porão para Mu e, apesar da sua enorme curiosidade, a educação refinada do vampiro ruivo falou mais alto e ele apenas lhes pediu que o acompanhassem até o porão sem mais perguntas, mesmo se roendo todo por dentro de curiosidade.

— Non sabia da preferência do seu amigo, Shaka. — dizia no caminho — Teria mandado os carniçais ajeitarem melhor o local onde estão os caixões.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Camus. É só por uma noite. — falou Shaka, que vinha logo atrás do ruivo, seguido por Mu, que caminhava a passos um pouco mais lentos.

— Já mandei separar roupas limpas para vocês. Vão precisar para a viagem. — o francês entrou o porão e os conduziu até os caixões — Estão aqui. Pode ficar com o que preferir. E Shaka, se preferir o quarto que costuma ocupar quando vem aqui também está arrumado e com as paredes já revestidas.

— Está bem, Camus. Eu lhe agradeço. — respondeu o sacerdote.

Camus então os deixou a sós, se despedindo com um olhar singelo para ambos.

Mu olhava confuso para o ruivo deixando o porão. Não entendera nada do que Camus dissera, pois ele falava em francês com Shaka, e não em egípcio antigo como estava se comunicando antes. Pegou as roupas que o sacerdote lhe entregara e as ficou encarando com certa estranheza.

— O que é isso? — perguntou desdobrando as peças.

— São roupas modernas. — disse Shaka abrindo a tampa de um dos caixões, o maior que havia ali — Calça, camisa, meias, paletó... É isso que se usa no mundo novo. Vai precisar se vestir assim para nossa próxima viagem.

— Não sei vestir essas coisas. Vista-me, sacerdote, por favor. — pediu o Nut retirando o roupão, o deixando cair sobre seus pés. Sua voz tinha certo tom autoritário, apesar de o pedido ser educado — Aliás, não me disse seu nome até agora, sacerdote.

— O meu nome é Shaka. — disse o Setita, percorrendo os olhos rapidamente pelo corpo do outro. Então apanhou as roupas que ele abandonara sobre o caixão, e peça a peça o ajudou a se vestir — Enfie a perna aqui dentro, uma de cada vez... Isso... Eu sou sumo sacerdote do clã Seguidores de Seth.

— Seguidores de Seth? — perguntou Mu surpreso, afinal ele era Seth, seu título no Egito primordial, e saber que no mundo moderno havia um clã com seu nome era no mínimo curioso. As tatuagens com seu nome nas costas dele deveriam ser por conta do clã.

Aquele sacerdote parecia nem desconfiar de quem ele era... Ou, passaram-se tantos anos, milênios na verdade, que outro vampiro poderoso poderia ter ficado com seu título. Logo, o Seth de Shaka deveria ser outro, afinal, por que existiria um clã com seu nome, sendo que passara o tempo todo dormindo? Sim, era doutro Seth. Até pensou em perguntar, mas estava tão exausto que pouco se interessou, até porque, qual fosse a resposta nada mudaria. Continuaria sozinho no mundo. Deveria ser mais uma peça de mau gosto que o destino lhe pregava. Tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar... Estava começando a sentir fome! Isso sim era um problema.

— Sim... Seth é um dos primordiais. Tenho certeza que sabe de quem estou falando, dada sua idade. — respondeu Shaka, lhe enfiando uma manga da camisa no braço — Estica o braço... Isso... Nossa linhagem foi fundada por Seth, e não por Caim. Estava em um ritual com outros sacerdotes quando sofri um ataque de um outro clã. Na fuga eu encontrei a gruta onde você dormia.

— Ah, entendo. Por isso as roupas e joias egípcias. — disse Mu somente, um pouco transtornado com tanta informação. Pelo jeito haviam muitos clãs no mundo moderno! E que linhagem era essa a que Shaka se referia e a qual ele teria sido o fundador? Sua cabeça começava a embaralhar tudo e Mu tomou a única atitude que lhe cabia no momento — Estou muito cansado, sacerdote. Se não se importar, quero me deitar. Pode fechar o sarcófago para mim?

— Claro. — respondeu Shaka, o ajudando a se deitar no caixão — Bom descanso, Mu. Estarei aqui quando acordar. — disse de modo terno e então despediu-se do Nut com um sorriso singelo e lacrou o caixão, permanecendo ainda algum tempo ao lado dele, como se velasse seu sono. Depois se levantou, deixou o paletó que Camus separara para Mu sobre o caixão e retornou à parte de cima da casa.

Dentro do funesto leito, sozinho e longe de toda a poluição sonora do mundo novo, Mu pode enfim se abraçar à sua dor. Estava angustiado. Não costumava dormir sozinho. Sempre Aset ou Bastet lhe acolhiam na hora do sono. Pensando nelas, uma saudade lhe corroía o coração sem vida e em silêncio, amedrontado, confuso e perdido, Mu chorou por sua família até seu corpo mergulhar em torpor e adormecer profundamente.

Diferente de Mu, Shaka não precisava dormir em caixões. Apesar de os Seguidores de Seth serem muito mais vulneráveis à luz do que os outros vampiros, um quarto bem revestido com placas negras nas paredes e isolamento térmico já era suficiente. Por isso Shaka fora para o quarto que Camus já deixava preparado para si em sua mansão.

Quando chegara ao aposento, o amigo francês o esperava na porta.

— Me surpreenderia se não estivesse aqui! — disse o Setita, dando uma risada descontraída.

— Então você traz um imortal que cheira à milênios de história e cuja presença é tão poderosa que até os pelos das minhas sobrancelhas se eriçaram e achou que eu _non_ lhe perguntaria nada? Sua Serpente presunçosa! — disse Camus, que possuía um carregado sotaque francês — Vai me dizer quem é ele?

— Sei tanto quanto você, meu amigo, mas... — se aproximou do ruivo e olhando em seus olhos curiosos sussurrou em tom bem baixo — Tudo que posso lhe dizer no momento é que... Ele é um Nut!

— _Sacrè bleu_! — Camus arregalou os olhos em espanto — Um Nut! Um... Nut de verdade? — como todo bom cientista e curioso que era, já havia estudado sobre o clã extinto dos Nuts e os achava espécimes fascinantes, mas já havia desistido de procurar por um no mundo moderno — _Mon ami_! Um Nut vivo! Quer dizer, morto! — riu da própria piada infame — Mas, onde o encontrou, Shaka? E... Ele parece tão deslocado!

— Ah, também pudera, né Camus. Como você se sentiria se tivesse mais de 6.000 anos, dos quais vivera apenas 2.000 e passara os outros 4.000 dormindo?

— Eu ia querer morrer! Morrer de novo né, no caso! — o francês coçou o queixo pensativo.

— Exato! E logo depois de acordar descobrir que todo seu clã, sua família, fora extinto e que o mundo mudou completamente, e que só restou você e nenhuma história! O coitado está arrasado!

— Puxa. Sim, isso é bem perturbador. Mas, um Nut!... Bem que eu senti o cheiro estranho do sangue dele! Os cabelos também tem uma cor muito diferente. Ah, como adoraria estuda-lo!

— Componha-se, meu amigo. Ele está assustado! —disse Shaka — Mesmo tão calado e ainda incógnito para mim, eu sinto que vamos nos dar bem. Creio que terá sua chance, com o consentimento dele, é claro!

— Sim, eu sei... Mas como não quer que eu me exalte? Shaka os Nut são considerados os originais, tem ideia disso? 6000 anos! Ele pode ser de 5° geração ou até menos... Minha nossa, Shaka!

— Sim, deve ser mesmo! Foi uma descoberta arqueológica e tanto, não? — disse o loiro com um sorriso.

— Exato! _Non_ pensa em contar ao Conselho, pensa?

— Não! Ninguém pode saber da existência dele, Camus! Por isso eu vim até você! Só confio em você! E, o Conselho... Há tempos não me sinto seguro quanto a eles.

— _Oui_! Sei que está cansado. Quando acordar venha conversar comigo. Você foi atacado, _non_? Eu vi as marcas no seu corpo. Imagino até por quem.

— Sim. Como imaginávamos eles estão se agrupando.

Camus se recompôs. Abriu a porta do quarto e deu passagem a Shaka. O sol já dava indícios de raiar.

— Como imaginávamos. Agora chega. Venha descansar, à noite conversamos.

Despediu-se do amigo e fechou a porta. Porém, ele mesmo não dormiria. Eufórico por ter um Nut em sua casa passaria o dia trancafiado em sua biblioteca em meio a livros, anotações, estudos e análises. Finalmente poderia estudar a fisiologia de um primordial! Estava excitado e radiante!

Quando a noite caiu novamente no horizonte, Shaka se levantou da enorme cama de lençóis de seda negros, bem mais disposto. Tinha muita fome e imaginava que seu protegido também tivesse. Vestiu-se rapidamente com as roupas que Camus lhe fornecera, uma calça social preta justa e camisa da mesma cor, calçou os sapatos e deixou o quarto.

Desceu até o porão para acordar Mu, mas quando abriu a tampa do caixão levou um susto!

O rosto do Nut estava lavado em sangue já seco e o caminho por onde as lágrimas deslizaram como veios estreitos de um rio, ainda se desenhavam pelas têmporas e pescoço, deixando manchada a gola da camisa branca.

Shaka teve muita pena dele. Sentiu vontade de se enfiar ali naquele caixão apertado e confortá-lo, mas não sabia até que ponto o outro lhe daria essa liberdade. Portanto, só o que fez foi levar a mão até seu rosto e lhe fazer uma caricia suave nas bochechas e nos cabelos. O cheiro dele era fascinante e o seu sangue era tão primitivo que parecia lhe hipnotizar e lhe transportar para um passado tão remoto que nem em seus devaneios mais tresloucados poderia imaginar!

Impelido por uma vontade maior, aproximou o rosto do dele e lhe depositou um beijo suave nos lábios. Apenas um encostar rápido de peles e então se afastou um pouco e o chamou.

— Mu. Mu acorde. Já é noite.

O Nut estava emocionalmente esgotado. Tanto que ao sentir a carícia sua mente imaginou que tudo não passara de um pesadelo e Osíris o estava acordando, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os de Shaka, a realidade veio à tona e com ela uma fome avassaladora.

Apesar de ser um pouco mais amena, diferente de quando fora despertado que aceitara comer até morcegos, ainda assim a fome impelia sua Besta interior a prepara-lo para a caça. O que deixava Mu em completo desespero. Olhou para Shaka e tentou esconder suas mãos, pois suas enormes garras já se distendiam na ânsia pela busca por comida. Então sentiu suas presas crescerem, rasgando de leve as gengivas e pressionando sua língua. Ficou apreensivo e rapidamente fechou os olhos, que agora se tornavam totalmente negros, como céu em noite sem luar. As íris reluziam uma chama púrpura e incandescente que pairavam sobre aquele firmamento tetro.

Virou o rosto para o lado e se concentrou o máximo que pode. Um... dois... três segundos. O tempo necessário para que controlasse sua fome e os sinais da Besta deixassem seu corpo. Tinha vergonha se tua forma bestial, e a esconderia o quanto pudesse.

Então, voltando ao normal, voltou o rosto para Shaka e abriu os olhos.

— Eu... Preciso me desculpar com o anfitrião. Sujei as vestes dele e seu sarcófago. — disse, enquanto se levantava e deixava o caixão, olhando na gola machada da camisa. Ficou ainda mais apreensivo, pois perder sangue daquele jeito leviano não era nada inteligente quando se precisava conter a Besta.

Não conhecia absolutamente nada do novo mundo, mas, se em sua época já causava problemas ao se alimentar, agora não deveria ser diferente.

Alheio ao conflito que se desenrolada no interior do Nut, Shaka sorriu para ele. Percebeu seu constrangimento, mas procurou deixá-lo o mais confortável possível.

— Ora, não se preocupe com isso, Mu. No novo mundo existe uma coisa chamada alvejante! – disse dando um sorriso descontraído.

— Alve... Alvejante?

— Exato. Muito útil para pessoas como nós, pois acidentes acontecem a toda hora, não é mesmo? Venha, vamos trocar essa camisa. E deve estar faminto. Camus tem muitos servos, além de estar louco para conhecê-lo! Depois de comermos vamos para minha casa.

Mu quase entrou em choque ao ouvir aquilo. Jamais poderia se alimentar na frente deles, nem de ninguém. Não. Definitivamente não! Aflito, olhava para o sacerdote que caminhava até a saída do porão, parando na porta e se virando para chamá-lo. Sentiu ímpetos em fugir, correr, mas para onde?

Reuniu toda a força de vontade que lhe restava e seguiu Shaka, cruzando os corredores estreitos da mansão de Camus até uma grande sala, a principal da estrutura. O caminho todo só pensava em uma coisa: Como sair daquela situação. Então seu maior medo se desenhou bem à sua frente, na figura do vampiro ruivo sentado em um divã de couro negro, com um jovem belo e deliciosamente perfumado em seu colo. Um perfume instigante de sangue, que exalava das aberturas feitas em seu pescoço fino e alvo pelas presas de Camus, o qual sorvia o líquido vital de forma muito elegante, sem desperdícios ou exaltações, fazendo o humano delirar em arrepios de prazer e gemer baixinho.

Em estado de catatonia, Mu viu o Cesarem afastar a boca do pescoço do jovem e lamber as feridas abetas, as fazendo cicatrizar de imediato ao contado com sua saliva. Depois, ele subiu o ombro da camisa do jovem, o qual estava caído do lado que o mordera, e lhe pediu para se levantar.

— Este é Isaak. Eu particularmente o acho deveras saboroso. Sangue finlandês! — disse o francês com um sorriso no rosto — Vá, Isaak. Sirva os meus convidados. — disse o francês com um sorriso no rosto — indicou esticando o braço na direção de Shaka e Mu, enquanto limpava o cantinho da boca com o dedo mindinho.

— Sim mestre. Com todo o prazer.

De forma obediente, o humano caminhou lentamente até Shaka e Mu, abriu o punho da camisa e levantou a manga até os cotovelos. Desceu novamente a gola e expos a ambos, pulso e pescoço, para que se servissem como mais os agradaria. Para Isaak, era tão prazeroso poder servir a seu mestre que saciar seus convidados lhe deixava igualmente satisfeito.

— Se a fome for demais, me avisem que tenho outros servos a disposição. — disse Camus os observando.

Shaka olhou para Mu e o percebeu com um semblante perturbado.

— Mu? Algum problema? — perguntou o sacerdote.

O Nut olhava fixamente para Isaak, paralisado. O cheiro doce do sangue vivo invadia suas narinas sem misericórdia. Ouvia excitado ao som do pulsar de veias e artérias, dos órgãos executando suas funções... o som orquestral da vida! O calor do jovem lhe afetava mesmo ele estando longe, convidativo, instigante... As pupilas de Mu dilataram, pois sua Besta inferior gritava para sair. Enlouquecida e faminta!

Desesperado, ele só pensava que tinha que sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse.

— N-Não, sacerdote. Nenhum problema. Apenas não estou com fome. Vou me retirar, enquanto mata sua sede e vou até aquela sala de banho onde nos banhamos ontem. Preciso me lavar para podermos seguir viagem, não é? Agradeça ao anfitrião pelo alimento, por favor.

Mu nem esperou resposta, deixando a sala à passos ligeiros e aflitos. No caminho seus olhos se tornaram negros novamente, as íris vermelhas refletiam toda sua ânsia em devorar o jovem servo do amigo de Shaka. As garras arranhavam de leve o tecido da camisa que ele tentava tirar enquanto caminhava às pressas.

Quando alcançou o banheiro entrou e trancou a porta. O que em nada aliviava seu frenesi, já que podia ainda ouvir o pulsar de vida vindo da sala e o odor instigante do sangue. Aliás, não apenas o de Isaak, mas de todos os servos de Camus que habitavam aquela propriedade.

Em completo desesperado, correu até o dispositivo pelo qual a água surgia parecendo feitiçaria, já que não havia poço ou piscina alguma ali para armazena-la, e girou da mesma forma que vira Shaka fazer na noite anterior. Enfiou ambas as mãos debaixo da torneira e capturando a água a jogou no rosto sujo de sangue ressequido e de forma enlouquecida lambia os próprios dedos sujos, tentando aplacar de alguma maneira a fome louca que sentia. Obviamente não adiantava, mas como que por um efeito placebo, aquela água com sabor estranho, misturada ao próprio sangue o ajudava a se controlar.

— Rá, meu pai! Me dê forças! — rogou, enfiando a cabeça debaixo da torneira.

Ficou ali por longos minutos, até que foi capaz de suplantar seu Demônio interior.

Enquanto isso, na sala, já saciado da fome Shaka se sentava em uma poltrona ao lado de Camus.

Pelo fato do Nut ter bebido algumas gostas de seu sangue, sentia-se ligado a ele, mesmo que por um elo muito sutil, mas o qual lhe permitia sentir alguns lampejos de sua essência.

Por isso, percebeu que o outro estava muito agitado e um tanto quanto hostil! Achou muito estranho o fato de ele não querer se alimentar, pois imaginava que por ter passando tantos séculos dormindo demoraria algum tempo até que saciasse de fato sua fome.

No entanto, sua essência era ainda um mistério. Um mistério que talvez levasse tempo até ser completamente desvendado.

— Creio que a conversa que tanto anseia ter com nosso hospede deverá ficar para uma outra ocasião, Camus. Não o sinto bem e não é nada normal que não queira comer.

— _Oui, je comprends!_ — disse o ruivo — Mas... Algo me diz que deva ter cuidado com ele. Só te peço isso. _Non_ sabe como ele se comportará, pode ter surpresas e... Por ser um Nut, imagino que deva ser muito poderoso!

Camus estava de fato preocupado com o amigo Setita. Observara calado toda a cena, desde que chegaram até o momento em que Mu deixara a sala às pressas, recusando se alimentar. A seus olhos de alquimista e profundo entendedor da fisiologia vampírica, aquela reação não era bom sinal! Era certo que aquele Nut escondia algo e já até suspeitava o que seria, porém não queria dar créditos a si mesmo antes de ter provas. Até porque suas suspeitas eram terríveis e Shaka estaria correndo um risco iminente de morte ao manter a criatura a seu lado.

— Não se preocupe, Camus. — disse o sacerdote — Não sinto que ele possa fazer algo contra mim, em absoluto. Dê-me algum tempo para adaptá-lo, deixa-lo mais confortável, entende-lo e então vá até minha casa na Inglaterra. Seus estudos sobre os Nut também me serão de muita ajuda, eu tenho certeza!

Camus sorriu de volta, concordando com a proposta do sacerdote, afinal não era nenhum dissecador de espécimes raros. Estava louco para estudar Mu e desvendar seus mistérios, mas faria tudo com o consentimento dele. Mesmo assim, temia pelo sacerdote. Mu não faria nada contra ele, Shaka poderia até estar certo, mas e quanto ao Demônio indomado que vira de relance nos olhos do Nut antes de ele deixar a sala às pressas?

Esperou que Shaka fosse conversar com Mu, para levar Isaak de volta aos aposentos dele para descansar. O colocou na cama e o cobriu confortavelmente.

— Durma bem, pequeno. Quando acordar se alimente de maneira saudável... Quero saboreá-lo em breve! — se despediu do servo com um pequeno beijo em seu rosto e saiu.

Em frente à porta do banheiro onde Mu estava trancado há quase uma hora, Shaka deu dois pequenos toques.

— Mu? Está tudo bem? Posso entrar? Precisa de ajuda?

Um pouco mais calmo, Mu se dirigiu até a porta pra abri-la, porém ao ficar de frente à ela tinha um novo problema. Shaka agora emanava calor de seu corpo, já que se alimentara recentemente. Era tão perturbador sentir o odor do sacerdote misturado ao do sangue do jovem que seus olhos oscilavam de cor, ora verdes, ora rubros.

Jamais tivera anseios em matar sua fome com outro vampiro. Isso era abominação! Porém, desde o dia anterior, quando havia provado o sangue do sacerdote o gosto dele impregnava sua mente e atiçava sua Besta incessantemente.

Fazendo um esforço colossal para manter o controle, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Sorte que era muito observador e vira Shaka fazer o mesmo na noite anterior.

— Está tudo bem. Apenas me atrapalhei um pouco com a água. — disse ao olhar para o sacerdote ali, parado diante de si. Seus olhos em algum momento escorregaram para o pescoço alvo dele, onde um leve pulsar era percebido. Miseravelmente, Mu esfregou os olhos com os dedos para evitar olhar para ele, depois focou qualquer outra coisa, o piso foi uma ótima opção — Você disse que a viagem de hoje seria diferente? Vamos de mulas? Ou embarcações?

Shaka sorriu com aquela pergunta, mas não conseguiu esconder sua preocupação com ele. Era obvio que tinha algum conflito lhe assombrando, ou não estaria tão alterado. Que sua mente estivesse confusa tudo bem, mas sua fisiologia também dava claros sinais de perturbação.

— Não, Mu. — disse, então pegou uma toalha e gentilmente passou pelo rosto dele, pois tinha minúsculas gotículas de sangue na testa, claro sinal de seu nervosismo — Vamos de avião. Tenho um jato fretado para daqui à uma hora. Teremos tempo suficiente para chegar em casa antes do amanhecer. Mas estou preocupado com você. Não me parece nada bem! — segurou em seu queixo mais uma vez, o fazendo erguer o olhar e encontrar seus olhos azuis — Há tantas coisas que quero lhe mostrar e tanto que tenho a lhe ensinar... Quero que confie em mim. Há algo que eu deva saber antes de partirmos? Por que não quis se alimentar?

O Nut olhava dentro dos olhos do sacerdote e sentia uma angústia enorme. Não queria mentir, mas como contar a ele que era Seth? Talvez não o mesmo, o que o outro adorava como a uma espécie de deus, uma vez que, se não o reconhecera, mesmo sendo sumo sacerdote da tal seita erguida em seu louvor, era porque não correspondia às expectativas de Shaka. Como dizer a ele que tinha um Demônio incontrolável dentro de si? Que sua fome era tamanha que até a família o mantinha sobre controle em seu tempo? E que isso era sua maior vergonha!

Mesmo no novo mundo, era obvio que vampiros como ele não eram bem vistos. Viu Camus se alimentar de forma irrepreensível. Mantendo protegida a máscara que ocultava sua espécie no convívio pacífico com os humanos.

— Não. Não tenho nada a dizer. Apenas me leve para sua casa, por favor. — disse em voz baixa, com o semblante melancólico de costume — Não sei o que é um avião... Mas não deve ser pior que os camelos... É tudo novo demais para mim. Só preciso de um pouco de paz. — desejava sua casa, mas já que não a podia ter, sentia que podia ficar melhor na casa do sacerdote, longe de todos aqueles humanos que haviam ali. Até porque, sentia-se estranhamente ligado a Shaka, e talvez a casa dele pudesse chamar de seu novo lar.

Parado no meio do corredor, Camus observara a toda a cena. — "Hum, parecem terem feito um pequeno laço sanguíneo. Isso _non_ é bom! _Non_ é! Esse Nut é perigoso e Shaka está envolvido demais para perceber o perigo que corre!" — pensava o francês, coçando de leve o queixo.

Caminhou até um grande aposento onde havia um closet imenso e de lá tirou um casaco grande e pesado, óculos escuros, cachecol e um chapéu negro de camurça. Iria ajudar por enquanto, para não piorar a situação que já considerava grave. Certamente aquele Nut não passaria despercebido pelo gado, até porque não sabia fingir ser um deles. Não sabia que tinha que respirar, piscar os olhos... Atividades ínfimas, mas que depois que se está morto exigem um tanto de concentração. O melhor agora era esconder Mu da sociedade, até dos próprios imortais.

Quando chegou à sala Camus encontrou os hospedes o aguardando. Entregou as roupas e acessórios à Shaka e ficou o observando ajudar Mu a vesti-los. O sacerdote ajeitou os óculos no rosto do Nut, enrolou o grosso cachecol em seu pescoço e lhe colocou o chapéu, escondendo seus cabelos dentro.

O francês então entregou uma pequena pasta de mão para o amigo loiro com suas joias ritualísticas dentro e os acompanhou até a porta, onde o chofer de Camus já os aguardava num Jaguar negro.

Antes de saírem, Camus colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e lhe disse:

— Tenha cuidado.

— Eu terei. Não se preocupe. Nem sei como agradece-lo, Camus. — disse Shaka, olhando para o ruivo — Assim que tudo estiver mais calmo, ligo para você.

— Sim, Shaka. E me espere! Há anos _non_ vou à sua casa. Logo vou aparecer por lá! Boa viagem aos dois. — disse o francês sorrindo para Mu e lhe acenando. Sabia que ele não entendia sua língua, mas um aceno de mão seria bem interpretado em qualquer época — Qualquer coisa me chame. E fique atento! Você sabe que sentem o cheiro de carne nova no pedaço de longe!

— Não me pegarão desprevenido novamente. Tenha cuidado você também. Estamos em épocas difíceis. Até breve. — disse Shaka, auxiliando Mu a entrar no carro e entrando logo em seguida.

— _Au revoir, mon ami_.

Camus passou o resto daquela noite enfurnado em sua biblioteca.

Dessa vez, sua pesquisa era feita consultando papiros e pergaminhos antiquíssimos. O traço da Besta que vira nos olhos do Nut o deixou deveras preocupado. Teria que entender aquilo, pois só assim poderia ajudar Shaka a adaptar Mu ao novo mundo, ou, se fosse o caso, ajuda-lo a exterminar sua descoberta.

 *********Notas finais do capítulo**

Olá. Eu e Ju achamos por bem fazer algumas notas importantes no final deste capítulo e talvez de alguns outros. Vamos explicar nelas algumas coisas sobre a mitologia e o mundo que criamos para melhor entendimento da historia.

Nos baseamos no rpg vampiro, a mascara, mas também usamos influencias de filmes, series, livros e até pesquisas online. Desse modo **nosso universo é único e não segue exatamente os mesmos padrões do rpg**. Então vamos começar:

— **O beijo do vampiro** : A mordida do vampiro é chamada de beijo pois ela causa prazer em suas vítimas. Se for realizado da maneira correta, um vampiro pode hipnotizar sua presa, beber dela e ir embora sem deixar evidencias, e o humano apenas acordara de seu devaneio sentindo-se eufórico mas sem saber o que ouve. Mas isso é apenas se o vampiro assim desejar, pois ele pode também ser agressivo e causar muita dor propositalmente.

— **Saliva:** Ao sentir o odor do sangue ou prova-lo, o vampiro produz uma pequena quantidade de saliva, que tem capacidades regenerativas instantâneas.

— **O ato de beber de outro vampiro:** Canibalismo entre vampiros é considerado hediondo. Mesmo assim existem algumas situações onde beber o sangue de outro são aceitáveis e até necessárias. O sangue do vampiro carrega informações, e se ele assim desejar pode concentrar poder, lembranças, informações e passa-las a outro vampiro ao lhe fornecer seu sangue. Por isso é comum um vampiro permitir que um pequeno gole de seu sangue seja bebido em julgamentos e investigações, de maneira a provar que o que fala é verdade, já que o sangue não mente. Também é aceitável beber sangue vampírico em caso de sobrevivência, mesmo assim ainda é algo vergonhoso.  
obs: é importante salientar que o sangue vampírico não é tão saboroso quanto o dos humanos, ele é denso, escuro e pegajoso. Parceiros sexuais podem se atrair pelo sangue um do outro, mas por motivo libidinoso e não por fome.

— **Sexo:** Vampiros são mortos vivos, por isso seu sangue é morto e eles não tem ereções espontâneas. Para um vampiro macho fazer sexo ele precisa beber sangue humano pouco antes do ato, para que o sangue ainda quente e vivo da vitima circule dentro de si e então possa irrigar seu Pênis levando a ereção. Nem todos conseguem tal feito, pois é necessário controle total do próprio organismo. Além disso é outro momento onde vampiros trocam sangue. Durante o furor sexual, o desejo é tanto que eles não conseguem se conter e se mordem, trocando o sangue entre si e elevando o prazer de ambos muito a cima do prazer humano.

— **Elo de sangue:** O elo surge através da troca de sangue entre dois vampiros, eles adquirem memorias, sensações, emoções um do outro. Pode ser momentâneo e fraco, como em um julgamento, onde um juiz bebe um pouco de sangue, se liga ao vampiro obtendo a verdade mas logo a ligação entre eles acaba. Mas também pode ser muito intensa quando há uma ligação emocional entre os dois. Quanto mais se bebe, mais o elo é fortificado, levando ambos ao longo do tempo quase se tornarem um, pois parceiros de longa data dividem pensamentos, emoções e até conseguem ver em tempo real o que o outro esta vendo.

— **Parceiros/Companheiros** : Vampiros não se casam e nem namoram. É extremamente raro ver dois vampiros em um relacionamento justamente por causa do elo sanguíneo. Por isso quando um vampiro acha que encontrou um parceiro, ele precisa estar bem certo disso, pois ao se relacionarem trocarão sangue e ficarão vinculados um ao outro, tornando uma separação extremamente complicada e dolorosa para ambos. Pode-se passar milênios sem que um vampiro encontre um parceiro, pois eles naturalmente não buscam companhia. Mas se chegar a encontrar aquele com quem deseja partilhar a eternidade, eles se denominarão companheiros.  
— Conselho: Ele é formado por 25 membros, cada um representa um clã, não necessariamente sendo os mais fortes. Todos os membros incluindo o presidente ( o 26° integrante do conselho) são elegidos democraticamente. Primeiro o clã escolhe seu representante, e todos os representantes então escolhem um presidente, que deixará de representar seu clã para representar todos os vampiros. Seu lugar vazio deverá ser reposto com outro membro do próprio clã.  
obs: existem clãs não ligados ao conselho, tanto por serem inimigos como por apenas serem isolados.

— **Conselho menor:** Composto por 10 membros mais confiáveis entre o grande conselho. Lida com problemas internos e acusações de traição entre clãs. Sua composição pode variar muito dependendo do motivo a que foram convocados, quem escolhe o conselho menor é o presidente.

— **A mascara:** A mascara é como os vampiros se referem ao disfarce de sua sociedade perante o gado (humanos). Os filhos da noite manipulam os governos, regem a história mas sempre de maneira discreta e escondida pela mascara. É de consenso geral que a sociedade vampírica deve se manter constantemente por traz da mascara. Sendo assim, presa-se muito a educação, discrição e refino. Quanto mais um vampiro se parece e se confunde com um humano, mais bem visto ele é, pois pode enganar muito mais. Desse modo os vampiros mais influentes e conceituados são capazes de fingir estarem vivos, isso inclui pequenos atos que aprendem a imitar para tornarem sua mascara mais "perfeita". Para isso utilizam inúmeros artifícios, como pro exemplo: se maquiarem para disfarçar o tom cianótico da pele, fingir respirar movendo propositalmente o peito, piscar mimetizando o habito de lubrificar os olhos, e em caso extremos podem ate ingerir alimentos humanos, mesmo que passem mal e precisem vomitar tudo logo após, pois seus estômagos ressequidos não são funcionais. Por outro lado, quanto mais características da besta o vampiro tiver, pior será sua imagem e moral perante os outros, pois não é capaz de manter a mascara.

— **Marcas da besta:** São as características bestiais e animalescas de um vampiro ao se transformar. Quanto mais marcas, mais mal visto ele será diante da sociedade vampírica, pois o afasta da aparência humana. Isso inclui desde a mudança da cor dos olhos ao consumo conspícuo. O consumo conspícuo é a pior de todas as marcas da besta, pois o vampiro que a possui não é capaz de beber um humano de modo a apenas saciar sua sede, ele não consegue parar de beber enquanto não esgotar todo o sangue do corpo da vitima e mata-la. Por isso ser mordido por um vampiro com consumo conspícuo é sentença de morte. Existem lendas que dizem que os primeiros vampiros amaldiçoados com o consumo conspícuo eram ainda piores, pois ao invés de apenas secarem o sangue das vitimas, eles as dilaceravam e literalmente as devoravam de maneira grotesca e violenta. Um vampiro com consumo conspícuo é uma grande vergonha, por isso ele tentará sempre esconder sua humilhante situação.

— **Tempo e gerações:** A maioria dos vampiros acredita que Caim foi a primeira besta, sendo amaldiçoado para se tornar vampiro. Existem outras teorias, como os Setitas que não acreditam em Caim, mas que alegam que Seth os criou, e que ele e seus familiares eram os primeiros. Concordando ou não, todos os clãs contam o tempo da data aproximada em que Caim abraçou o primeiro humano, de modo a facilitar a contagem. Dentro desse padrão temporal, surge o conceito de gerações. O vampiro original seria mais forte, tendo seu numero representado como 1, a primeira geração. Depois dele viriam os vampiros que ele abraçou, denominados de 2° geração e um pouco menos poderosos. Os vampiros então seguiriam essa linhagem, onde quanto mais velho e menor sua geração, mais próximo seria ao original e portanto mais forte e mais influente.

— **Regressão de geração:** Um vampiro pode diminuir o numero de sua geração e aumentar seu poder de maneira "artificial". Para isso ele precisa beber o sangue de um vampiro mais forte e antigo do que ele. Exemplo: um vampiro de 30° geração, se ele conseguir abater e beber todo o sangue de um vampiro de 24°, ele ficara mais forte e seu numero então cairá por exemplo para 29° geração. Mas não é uma regra, depende muito das condições em que o sangue é bebido, quantidade e se o vampiro doador quis lhe doar poder, pois ele pode concentrar sua energia vital em seu sangue de maneira proposital, tornando pequenos goles mais eficientes do que grandes quantidades.

— **Abraço do vampiro:** Consiste no ato de transformar um humano em vampiro. Se for realizado de maneira correta e eficiente, o humano terá seu sangue drenado, o deixando em um estado de semi-vida, e então imediatamente, antes que a alma abandone o corpo, o abraçador inoculará seu sangue nele. O novo vampiro então deverá despertar uma geração abaixo de seu criador e pertencente ao mesmo clã. Exemplo, eu sou um Ventrue de geração 20 e abraço você de maneira eficiente, Você renascerá como um Ventrue de 21° geração. Mas isso não é regra, pois muita coisa pode dar errada no processo. O humano pode não resistir e morrer, o sangue doado pelo criador pode não ser o suficiente, o criador pode estar fraco, efeitos adversos podem gerar alterações, enfim, inúmeros motivos podem levar ao fracasso, resultando ou na morte do humano, ou em um vampiro com gerações muito abaixo do esperado, ou seja com poderes inferiores. No mesmo exemplo, eu um Ventrue de 20° abracei você de modo ineficaz. Você então pode despertar como um Ventrue de 25° ou 31°, depende do quão falho foi o abraço. Quanto maior o fracasso, maior será a geração e mais fraco será o vampiro.


	3. Chapter 3

A viagem de volta para a casa ocorreu sem maiores problemas, não fosse pelo fato de se ter um vampiro extremamente poderoso e milenar apavorado e com as garras cravadas no estofado do acento do avião, totalmente assustado e em alerta.

Mu estava paralisado de terror. A tal biga voadora era barulhenta, como tudo no novo mundo, aliás. Também cheirava mal e tinha tantas luzes que parecia estar imerso em uma fogueira.

O Nut já não tinha gostado nada da tal biga toda fechada e de metal que os levou até o lugar onde estava a geringonça voadora. Sem falar naquelas roupas incômodas que lhe apertavam as pernas e braços, mas como foram cedidas a si com tanta gentileza por parte do vampiro ruivo, não reclamou.

Olhava para o sacerdote a seu lado e se perguntava como ele conseguia se manter tão calmo dentro daquele pássaro metálico. Os imortais do novo mundo realmente eram criaturas estranhas.

Vez ou outra Shaka pegava em sua mão tentando tranquiliza-lo, mas notou que ele estava tão apavorado que achou melhor deixar todas as explicações para quando não estivesse sob a influência do estresse.

Cerca de uma hora e poucos minutos após levantarem voo em solo francês, pousavam em Londres, na Inglaterra, onde um carro já os aguardava. Não fora muito fácil desgrudar o Nut de sua poltrona, mas com jeitinho Shaka o tranquilizou e então Mu finalmente desceu do avião. Com toda a certeza que há no mundo, se Mu ainda tivesse um coração vivo ele teria parado de bater assim que aquela maquina demoníaca construída pelos humanos decolou.

Pisando no chão, o Nut fez uma nota mental: Aviões nunca mais!

Logo estava no carro a caminho da casa do sacerdote.

Por baixo das lentes escuras dos óculos, Mu observava a tudo com os olhos verdes arregalados em espanto. O trajeto era feito entre as vias menos movimentadas de Londres, mas mesmo assim a miscelânea de sons, o odor forte e instigante do gado, que parecia ter se multiplicado em níveis estratosféricos e inimagináveis, e sempre elas, as luzes, muitas, intermitentes ou perenes, sempre presentes aonde quer que fossem, ainda capturavam a atenção do Nut que tentava entender no que havia se tornado o mundo.

Logo chegaram à mansão onde Shaka morava. Ficava bem afastada do centro e das periferias da capital inglesa, isolada em uma área rural para não chamar a atenção de curiosos, pois em seu subsolo havia um templo Setita onde eram feitas as reuniões do clã entre os sacerdotes e membros mais influentes, já que muitos eram ligados diretamente a executivos, políticos e empresários de renome, que juntos governavam boa parte do país.

Ao chegarem, mal Shaka abriu a porta da entrada e Mu já corria para dentro. Era outra casa estranha, mas pelo menos o odor agradabilíssimo do sacerdote estava impregnado por todo o ambiente, o que confortou minimamente o ânimo de Mu, lhe dando uma sensação maior de segurança. Por isso, sentiu-se seguro para mais que depressa se livrar de toda aquela vestimenta incômoda que o apertava, especialmente os sapatos. Ah, como odiara os tais sapatos! Molestavam seus pés e o impedia de caminhar direito. Ao fim ficara apenas com a calça, ou quase, pois usando as garras arrancou boa parte do comprimento delas, liberando assim um pouco mais os movimentos das pernas.

Shaka colocava suas coisas sobre um balcão de vidro fumê que ficava ao lado da porta quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si e sentiu uma lufada de ar que balançou seus cabelos. Ao se virar viu as roupas que Mu usava jogadas no chão e nem sinal do Nut.

— Mu? – chamou, de início assustado, mas ainda o sentia por perto. Pelo menos não tinha fugido.

Seguindo seu rastro forte, logo o encontrou em um dos quartos que havia ali na enorme casa. O cômodo estava vazio há muitos anos e quase não havia moveis nele, apenas umas relíquias históricas que o sacerdote encontrara em escavações ou peregrinações mundo a fora. Também algumas estátuas, quadros, cerâmicas, objetos de arte, maquinário antigo...

No fundo do recinto havia um armário barroco gigantesco, e era lá que o rastro de Mu se fazia mais forte. Não sabia por qual motivo o Nut estava tão assustado, mas compreendia que para ele era tudo muito novo, por isso caminhou até lá e quase encostando o rosto na madeira do armário chamou em tom baixo:

— Mu? Não precisa ter medo. Estamos na minha casa. Somente você e eu. Por favor... Tem que confiar em mim. Sei que é tudo muito novo, mas... Se me der uma chance, posso te ajudar a se adaptar. Vamos, saia dai. Logo vai amanhecer e queria que conhecesse minha casa antes de se recolher. Ela será sua casa também daqui para frente. — disse Shaka, torcendo para que suas palavras se tornassem um desejo realizado.

Não sabia o porquê, nem de onde vinha aquela vontade estranha, mas queria o Nut perto de si. Havia a possibilidade de ele querer viver em outro lugar, com outras pessoas ou até mesmo sozinho, mas Shaka não queria pensar nisso. Não agora. Tudo que queria era tê-lo ali, bem perto, para domá-lo e desvendar seus mistérios.

Enquanto o sacerdote esperava uma resposta do Nut, outros seres que viviam na casa também seguiram o rastro do vampiro milenar e se desprenderam até o cômodo. Eram os dois felinos de Shaka, criaturas um pouco maiores do que gatos domésticos normais, de pelagem negra como a noite e de brilhantes e intensos olhos âmbares.

Com movimentos languidos e curiosos, circundavam as pernas do sacerdote as envolvendo com suas caldas longas e graciosas, até que se aproximaram do armário e começaram a arranhar a porta.

— Seth, Kali. Parem! Vão assustar ainda mais o nosso convidado. Deixem-no em paz! — dizia Shaka tentando afastar os bichanos, mas então a porta do armário se abriu, apenas o suficiente para que os dois gatos entrassem afoitos.

Mu não fechou a porta de volta, enquanto acolhia os animais em seus braços que como se o conhecessem já ronronavam e se esfregavam em seu corpo. O Nut respondia a eles produzindo um som parecido, como se estivesse se comunicando com os felinos.

Shaka observava a tudo calado. A aura do Nut parecia mais apaziguada com a presença dos animais ali, por isso não interveio.

— É... Parece que eles gostaram de você! — disse o loiro com um sorriso — Mu esses são Kali e Seth.

— Eu sei... Eles me disseram. — disse o Nut olhando para o sacerdote, enquanto Kali esfregava o focinho em seu rosto — São belos nomes.

— Fala com eles? Interessante! — admirou sua habilidade de se comunicar com as feras. Um dom muito parecido com o de seu clã, já que os Setitas podiam domina-las — São meus companheiros fieis há anos. Geralmente não gostam de ninguém, mas vejo que adoraram você. Olha... Sei que está assustado, mas não pode ficar enfiado aí.

— Não vou ficar. Desculpe-me o mau jeito, sacerdote Shaka. — disse Mu saindo de dentro do móvel, com os felinos trançando suas pernas — Eles me disseram que aqui é seguro... Só... Só não gostei do tal do avião. Não entrarei mais naquele pássaro, espero que não insista... O barulho dele quase me deixou louco.

— Mesmo com nossos dons, o mundo se expandiu demais. Aviões se tornaram bons meios de transporte para nós. — disse Shaka estendendo a mão ao Nut — Mas se não quer, nada de avião por enquanto. Venha. Precisa comer, Mu.

Na mesma hora Mu recolheu a mão e desviou os olhos do sacerdote.

— Não quero comer. Estou bem. — mentiu mais uma vez.

Shaka o olhou desconfiado e confuso. Era muito estranha essa negação dele em se alimentar, contudo, cada um que lidasse com sua Besta interior como melhor entendesse.

— Está certo disso? Possuo um servo com um sangue delicioso. Imagino que iria adorar!

— Sim. Estou certo. — respondeu Mu tentando controlar seus ímpetos, pois só em Shaka mencionar o sangue fresco que tinha para lhe oferecer sua Besta interna urrava.

— Como preferir. — disse o sacerdote, acompanhando Mu para fora do aposento. Os felinos os acompanharam por um tempo e logo voltaram à sala, onde ficavam em guarda sobre antigos móveis acolchoados de madeira negra — Quando estiver mais adaptado ao novo mundo quero leva-lo ao Egito. Muita coisa mudou Mu, mas a história de nossa criação continua lá. Há muitas coisas que quero que veja!

Dizia o sacerdote com uma animação ímpar. De repente sentia que talvez tivesse encontrado um companheiro para suas viagens solitárias, mas logo se lembrou da experiência traumática do avião. É, levaria tempo!

Shaka então lhe apresentou a casa. Era de dois andares e quase tudo era composto por uma decoração rústica vitoriana. Os móveis eram em tons escuros, quase negros. As janelas sempre cobertas com cortinas espessas de veludo carmim e tecido indiano. Na sala principal havia um suntuoso lustre em cristal, com muitos detalhes, mas as lâmpadas eram todas muito fracas e mal chegavam a clarear o ambiente inteiro para não agredir seus olhos.

Mu olhava para tudo com olhos curiosos. Tocava em alguns móveis e objetos sentindo sua textura, enquanto refletia sobre seu antigo lar, o Egito... Gostaria muito de voltar para "casa", a sua casa, mas será que suportaria ver as transformações que o tempo com certeza operara em seu antigo lar?

Nessa mesma sala havia ainda um jardim de inverno sob uma abóboda de vidro, onde ficava um grande piano de cauda negro. Muitos quadros do período clássico e renascentista, peças de arte datadas de várias eras e achados arqueológicos também compunham a decoração daquele ambiente.

Ao final de um corredor do lado esquerdo, por onde agora eles andavam lado a lado, havia uma cozinha toda equipada. Curioso Mu deu dois passos à frente olhando tudo ao redor. No centro havia uma mesa grande e redonda de madeira maciça e sobre ela uma fruteira de cristal repleta de frutas frescas! Havia também geladeira, fogão e até uma dispensa.

— Você deve estar se perguntando por que tenho frutas na minha casa. — disse Shaka colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Mu — Bem... Como eu disse, eu tenho um servo que mora comigo há alguns anos. Detesto ter de sair para caçar. — disse sorrindo, deixando Mu apreensivo — Mas não se preocupe. Não cruzará com ele pela casa. Ela é grande e ele mal sai de seu quarto.

O Nut achou os utensílios de alimentação humanos bem esquisitos, e se preocupou com o fato de saber que Shaka morava com um servo. Na verdade já havia sentido seu cheiro, que por sinal era delicioso, apetitoso, mas mantinha sua Besta ainda controlada. Seu medo era que não se alimentava há dias e aquele humano ali tão próximo era uma terrível tentação.

— Venha. Vou lhe mostrar o porão. — a voz de Shaka felizmente o distraiu e ele passou a segui-lo por outro caminho que tomaram.

Depois de andarem por outro corredor um pouco mais estreito, chegaram a uma porta simples de madeira crua e passando por ela desceram alguns degraus até entrarem no porão. Era bem escuro e pouco havia nele além de alguns achados arqueológicos, como estátuas, peças de cerâmica e algumas prateleiras com fichários, deixando o ambiente bem amplo e espaçoso.

— Mu, eu não possuo caixões, porém podemos improvisar um quarto para você aqui até arrumar um. Amanhã mesmo me certifico disso. — disse Shaka verificando o cômodo à procura de algumas velas que deixava por ali.

Enquanto isso, Mu andava pelo local admirando, mesmo no escuro, as peças de arte que haviam ali. Muitas pareciam ser egípcias e eram as que mais chamavam sua atenção, até que, enquanto caminhava entre os objetos muito antigos pisou em um prego que estava no chão, soltando um gemido abafado.

— Argh... Droga. — levantou a ponta do pé e mancando caminhou até uma cadeira que jazia ali perto, sentou-se e rapidamente e cruzou a perna para verificar, vendo o prego quase todo dentro de seu pé e o sangue espesso escorrendo para fora da ferida. De imediato ficou aflito por mais aquela perda sanguínea, pois quanto mais sangue perdesse mais cedo sua fome se tornaria incontrolável e ele teria que se alimentar. Se preparava para retira-lo e curar a ferida com seus dons quando o sacerdote o indagou.

— Mu? O que foi? — disse Shaka quando acendia a ultima vela que havia ali no local, então virou-se para o Nut e o viu sangrando.

Logo o sangue dele impregnou todo o ambiente com seu odor tão característico, instigando os instintos do sacerdote que rapidamente se ajoelhou aos pés da cadeira onde Mu estava sentado e com cuidado e precisão retirou o prego que estava cravado na sola de seu pé, o jogando para longe.

— Me deixe ajuda-lo. — disse, então segurou no pé ferido com ambas as mãos.

Sem quebrar o contato visual, Shaka ergueu a perna do Nut até o nível de seu rosto, abriu a boca, colocou a língua para fora de forma até meio despudorada e começou a lamber todo o sangue que escorria e gotejava pelo calcanhar, sentindo a pele meio fria, embora extremamente macia ao toque. Usaria sua saliva para regenerar o ferimento.

O sangue do Nut era algo único!

Shaka era um vampiro ancestral e, portanto, já havia bebido sangue vampírico algumas vezes em ocasiões extremas, nas quais sua sobrevivência estava em jogo, mas era avesso ao ato, o considerando até hediondo. Porém, aquela era uma situação extrema!

Desde que o encontrara naquela praia com resquícios de sangue até nos cabelos, e devido ao fato de Mu ter se negado a se alimentar na casa de Camus e agora ali na sua própria casa, Shaka percebera que algo de muito grave o Nut escondia. Pensando nisso, aquele incidente fora a oportunidade perfeita para descobrir um pouco mais sobre seu hóspede misterioso.

Sabia que o sangue do Nut continha suas vivências, e exatamente por isso, enquanto lambia e sorvia aquele elixir saboroso, um filme se projetava na mente do sacerdote, porém em flashes muito rápidos e desconexos, onde via o Egito antigo, montanhas infindas de areia, o Nilo e tudo que vivia em torno dele, até que de repente as imagens cederam lugar a gritos de horror, torpor de morte e sede de sangue. Seus olhos continuavam vidrados aos de Mu que naquela hora parecia estar em choque! Ou em êxtase!

O Nut parecia hipnotizado com a visão do sacerdote lhe lambendo daquela forma e o contado da língua dele com sua pele lhe causava um frisson parecido com o que sentira quando o outro o tocara enquanto o banhava na casa do Cesarem francês.

Porém, para o Nut aquela ainda era uma sensação de difícil interpretação. Confuso, mas muito excitado, mal conseguia tirar os olhos do sacerdote.

Foi então que Shaka tomara uma decisão que sanaria de vez sua dúvida. Seus olhos azuis de súbito tornaram-se dourados, seus dedos e têmporas assumiram um tom azul cianótico na medida em que suas enormes presas se distendiam, e então o sacerdote abriu a boca e num golpe rápido mordeu o pé do Nut propositalmente, por cima da ferida que acabara de cicatrizar.

Fui muito rápido. Em menos de três segundos Shaka já havia sugado alguns bons goles do líquido vital, sem deixar de olhar nos olhos de Mu, a procura da resposta que tinha certeza que encontraria lá. Se o Nut não a revelasse, as informações no sangue dele certamente findaria o mistério.

No entanto, assim que Mu sentiu as presas do outro rasgando sua carne e seu sangue ser sugado em uma velocidade espantosa para fora de seu corpo, o transe em que estava fora tomando proporções muito maiores e perigosas. Sentia seu corpo ser tomado por um turbilhão de sensações que se assemelhavam a uma tempestade de raios que lhe percorriam músculos, tecidos, nervos... Culminando num torpor extremo que misturava prazer e fome, lhe ativando o tão temido gatilho!

Seus globos oculares se tornaram negros, as íris escarlates faiscaram um lampejo intenso que paralisara totalmente o corpo do sacerdote, o qual, em choque, via o rosto do Nut se transfigurar bem à sua frente.

Shaka não teve tempo de esboçar reação alguma e completamente absorto, tanto pela paralisia, quanto pela figura horrenda que Mu adquiria, apenas o viu recolher a perna se livrando de sua mordida, para no segundo seguinte avançar sobre si o lançando contra o chão e se debruçando sobre seu corpo.

Como uma fera que mantem a presa acuada sob domínio do medo, Mu agora segurava Shaka pelos braços, cravando as enormes garras pontiagudas em sua carne, ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava o rosto na curva do pescoço do sacerdote e o farejava, se deliciando com seu odor instigante. Abriu a bocarra sedenta e já com as hediondas presas distendidas, que eram muito maiores se comparadas aos filhos da noite atuais, se punha pronto para rasgar a garganta do Setita.

Shaka, que era um vampiro poderosíssimo, nada podia diante da fúria primitiva do Nut. Sua poderosa presença era agora ainda mais forte e por mais que tentasse se livrar do domínio que ele lhe impunha não conseguia mover um só músculo.

Olhava nos olhos negros e escarlates do Nut e via que quem estava ali não era mais o vampiro de aparência frágil e gentil que despertara dias atrás, mas o Demônio em seu interior, a Besta que o dominava completamente, ou parcialmente.

Mu por sua vez, lutava com todas suas forças para não fazer o que mais desejava naquele momento, que era saciar sua fome avassaladora e se alimentar do loiro até sorver sua ultima gota de vida! Nunca havia se alimentado de um vampiro, mas o sacerdote lhe despertava um desejo único, diferente e muito tentador. Urrava baixo, próximo ao ouvido dele, enquanto esfregava o rosto no pescoço frio do outro e o lambia de forma doentia.

Abriu a boca e encaixou as presas e a mandíbula na garganta de Shaka, pronto para arrancar sua cabeça com uma só mordida, mas em um lampejo de consciência o soltou, se afastando abruptamente e visivelmente atormentado correu para fora do porão, se atirando contra a primeira janela que encontrara, a qual ficava no corredor que levava à sala. Caiu sobre o gramado do jardim feito um gato, em meio a estilhaços de vidro e madeira, e já partiu em disparada em direção ao enorme portão de ferro.

Shaka, ainda estava sob o efeito da paralisia imposta pelo outro. À medida que Mu se afastava sua Presença perdia força e o sacerdote agora conseguia, mesmo que a duras penas, levantar-se do chão e seguir o rasto do Nut.

Em velocidade bem menor, o Setita saltou pela mesma janela e correu na mesma direção, chamando pelo outro alucinadamente em meio à escuridão da noite.

— Mu! Muu! Volteeee! — gritava, mas em vão, enquanto ao longe o sentia seguir rumo à estrada que levava até à periferia de Londres.

Em desespero o sacerdote o seguia farejando seu rastro. O sangue do Nut dentro de si aguçava ainda mais seus sentidos e ele podia sentir o cheiro do outro mesmo a longas distâncias. Porém, Mu era infinitamente mais rápido e parecia usar tudo a sua volta para despistar seu rastro, como a fera predadora que era.

Depois de correr por bastante tempo, o sacerdote chegou aos arredores do coração da cidade. Como de costume, a noite londrina borbulhava frenética num caldeirão imenso de luzes, sons, odores e sensações, e na cabeça de Shaka só se passava um único pensamento: Como Mu se sairia sozinho em meio aquele pandemônio tão novo para ele.

Logo viu dois Espectros das Sombras circulando entre os notívagos. Desceram para o metrô onde encontraram com um Malkaviano e seguiram juntos até desaparecerem no subsolo. Um Toreador de aparência idosa lia um livro sentado no banco de uma praça ao lado de um café famoso, certamente de olho na vitima da noite, ao mesmo tempo em que um grupo de Ventrues saia, pela saída dos fundos, do Teatro Apollo. Um das mulheres olhou desconfiada ao passar por ele e Shaka percebeu que não tinha muito tempo. Tinha que impedir os outros clãs de sentirem a presença de Mu, ou teriam graves problemas.

O problema é que faltava apenas uma hora para o amanhecer, e não conseguia mais rastrear Mu, pois percebia que ele de alguma forma estava bloqueando seu rastro.

— Droga, Mu! — resmungou, percorrendo com os olhos azuis cada canto, cada viela e beco escuro, até que depois de trinta minutos e não podendo mais se arriscar, mesmo furioso voltou para a casa.

Shaka estava tão tomado pela ira, que abateu dois humanos no caminho de volta. Bebeu muito pouco deles, só precisava mesmo descontar sua raiva e sentiu um prazer incomensurável em mata-los! Além de que, o sangue do Nut lhe causava frisson e estranhamente lhe dava uma fome insana.

Momentos antes de Shaka decidir encerrar a busca, Mu corria alucinado pelas ruas da periferia de Londres. Perdido e confuso, o Nut sofria com as luzes noturnas que o cegavam e também com toda aquela poluição sonora que atordoava seus sentidos.

Além das luzes e do barulho infernal, o ar do novo mundo tinha um cheiro rançoso, pesado e haviam tantos humanos que chegava a ser assustador!

Em sua forma bestial, à medida que avançava desorientado, Mu escutava o pulsar da vida de todos ao redor e aquilo instigava cada vez mais seus instintos. Em completo desespero, ele corria, saltava sobre muros, escalava paredes e grades, na tentativa de fugir dali e encontrar um lugar seguro. Porém quanto mais avançava, maior a cidade lhe parecia e mais humanos surgiam levando o Nut à loucura.

Sentia o alvorecer próximo e tinha que encontrar um lugar para se abrigar do sol, porém não fazia ideia de onde, já que ali não parecia haver cavernas ou catacumbas. Somado a isso, ainda precisava se alimentar, pois não adiantava nada se abrigar do sol na ânsia pela sobrevivência e não comer, já que sentia seus poderes no limite.

Foi quando entrou numa viela suja e mal cheirosa e deu de cara com três jovens agachados em volta de uma pequena fogueira. Eram magros, estavam imundos e pareciam doentes. Mu imaginou serem peregrinos esfomeados... Esses eram sempre boas presas!

De modo furtivo se aproximou deles sem ser notado de início. Até porque os três estavam muito mais interessados na divisão da pedra de crack que o homem mais velho partia com o auxílio de uma faca suja.

Quem conseguiu a pedra fora a garota, que se prostituía para sustentar o vicio dos três. Findada a partilha, o homem mais velho colocou a sua no cachimbo e ateou fogo, dando uma primeira tragada longa, e quando ergueu a cabeça viu finalmente a figura pálida e fantasmagórica, de longos cabelos lilases e olhos negros atrás dos outros dois colegas.

— Olha só o cara! — disse o viciado dando uma gargalhada alta, que chamou a atenção dos outros dois — Já é Halloween? Jean, Camile, olha só a fantasia do cara! Deve tá querendo uma chupada antes do baile... 5 libras, irmão. E ai, que tal?

Os dois jovens mal olharam para trás e tiveram suas cabeças arrancadas por um golpe certeiro, o que fez o homem mais velho dar um grito de horror que não durara muito, pois sua garganta fora dilacerada quando ainda gritava.

Em poucos instantes, Mu havia literalmente devorado os três. Não apenas bebido o sangue, mas comido suas carnes, vísceras e até alguns ossos, e tudo que restara era uma massa disforme e sanguinolenta de restos de vísceras e carne espalhados pelo chão.

Quando terminou, de pé Mu observava a carnificina sob seus pés. Em uma situação "normal" se livraria dos restos dos corpos como sempre fizera, afinal, mesmo soltando sua Besta, o vampiro ainda mantinha sua consciência, mas não tinha controle da fome. Contudo, aquela não era uma situação normal. Estava em estado de alerta constante e regido por seu instinto de sobrevivência.

Para agravar ainda mais sua situação, o sangue e os corpos dos jovens que comera estavam completamente contaminados pelas drogas pesadas que eles usavam e Mu começava a sentir os efeitos de todos aqueles entorpecentes. Sua boca tinha um gosto ruim, ácido.

— Maldito seja o sangue do mundo novo, Argh! — resmungou em sua língua mãe, o sânscrito, enquanto esfregava os olhos e contorcia o rosto.

Cambaleando entre as vielas, todo sujo pelos restos da refeição feita a pouco, Mu procurava desesperadamente por algum refúgio. Se não estivesse entorpecido pelas substancias químicas usaria seus poderes para rastrear um abrigo, mas em seu estado atual pouco podia fazer além de se guiar pelos sentidos e instintos. Escutava ao longe um barulho alto e irritante, uma mistura de sons para ele que na verdade era a música que vinha de uma casa noturna há três quadras dali. Além disso, o ruído dos carros passando na avenida mais próxima, as buzinas e as vozes já anunciavam que a cidade estava despertando.

Quando o céu começou a querer clarear o Nut entrou em agonia. Sentia sua pele esquentar, seus olhos arderem e em completo torpor correu sem rumo se esgueirando pelas paredes. Estava quase invadindo uma das casas para se abrigar quando viu, ao final da rua, a entrada para os tuneis do metrô. Não sabia o que era, julgou ser uma caverna, pois seus ouvidos aguçados já calculavam, através da propagação do som, que havia uma grande passagem por ali com espaço em baixo da terra.

— Uma câmara subterrânea! — sussurrou para si mesmo e no mesmo instante correu para lá já sentindo o calor do sol, que nem havia nascido ainda, ferir sua pele.

Desceu as escadas tão rápido que mal podia ser visto por quem esperava os trens para chegar cedo ao trabalho e assim que viu os tuneis, saltou entre os trilhos e ao encontrar uma fenda escura e úmida entre as paredes, meteu-se dentro se esgueirando para o fundo o máximo que conseguia, como um bicho assustado, mas sempre em alerta.

Logo o trem passou pelo túnel e Mu teve que proteger os ouvidos com as mãos, pois o barulho que ele fazia lhe feria os tímpanos e atordoava seus sentidos.

O Nut olhou para o lado e ficou assustadíssimo com aquilo, julgando ser outro monstro metálico do mundo moderno, mas que engolia os humanos e muito mais barulhento. Não conseguiria dormir, pois além do barulho haviam muitos humanos ali por perto, o que deixava sua Besta instigada e atiçava sua fome.

Prevendo a agonia que estava por vir, de olhos fechados ele clamou a seu pai, Rá, que dormisse e que quando acordasse descobrisse estar em casa, ao lado de sua irmã e que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho ruim.

Quando Shaka chegou a casa, os primeiros raios da aurora já despontavam fracos no horizonte. Rapidamente atravessou o jardim, abriu a porta da frente e entrou, a trancando e apoiando as costas na madeira, quando de súbito sentiu-se tomado por um torpor agonizante.

Seu corpo ardia, seu ânimo era voraz e mesmo liberto totalmente do poder de Mu, o sangue do Nut que corria em suas veias o mantinha ligado a ele, o fazendo sentir toda a angustia, medo, dor e confusão que o outro sentia naquele momento.

— Malditooo! Maldito, Maldito! — berrou repetidamente, enquanto desencostava da porta, agarrava um vaso de porcelana chinesa que havia ali e o arremessava contra um dos quadros na parede — Por que fugiu de mim? — dizia confuso e muito nervoso.

Seus sentidos pareciam inebriados, torpes e meio cambaleante atravessou a sala para seguir ao corredor que levava a seu quarto, quando de repente os raios dourados e quentes do sol invadiram o mesmo como num passe de mágica, entrando pela janela quebrada pela qual Mu fugira. A cortina negra estava aberta e a luz da manhã, mesmo que ainda tênue e fraca imediatamente queimou as retinas do sacerdote que em completo terror correu de volta para a sala e se abrigou atrás do sofá, onde se agachou e gritou pelo servo que morava consigo.

— AFRODITEEE! AFRODITE, RÁPIDO!

Sua voz saia num tom dissonante, grave e animalesco, uma mescla de sua voz humana e um rugido de fera.

Poucos minutos depois, uma figura belíssima, de longos cabelos louros muito claros, enormes olhos azuis e aparência delicada adentrava a sala às pressas e ofegante, como quem tinha acabado de levar um grande susto. Trajava apenas uma cueca azul marinho e uma camiseta branca de mangas longas que ia até um pouco para baixo de seu quadril. Tinha o rosto um pouco severo, pois foi acordado com os gritos do sacerdote e estava assustado.

O jovem parou no meio do corredor olhando para a janela quebrada e para os raios de sol que irrompiam a penumbra do lugar, quando outro grito o tirou do transe.

— AFRODITE! RÁPIDO, DÊ UM JEITO NESSA JANELA!

O servo ouviu a voz rouca vindo da sala. Estava sonolento ainda, mas logo percebeu a gravidade do que ocorria ali e então correu para o porão, onde apanhou uma grande placa de madeira com rodinhas na base, construída para aquela função, de obstruir possíveis passagens do sol, e a arrastou até a janela quebrada, selando a passagem dos raios luminosos e fechando a cortina por cima da placa de madeira, acabando de vez com qualquer vestígio de claridade que pudesse entrar naquele lugar.

Arfante e apreensivo, o servo correu para o centro da sala e encontrou Shaka agachado atrás do sofá, então se ajoelhou no chão ao lado dele, o vendo segurar a própria cabeça com ambas as mãos enquanto rosnava baixinho. Seus dedos estavam manchados de sangue e ele parecia falar sozinho, em tom muito baixo e em uma língua estranha.

O jovem esticou o braço e tocou no ombro do sacerdote.

— Mestre Shaka?... O que aconteceu aqui? — perguntou em tom baixo.

Num rompante de fúria e confusão, Shaka se lançou sobre Afrodite, o prendendo contra o chão. Suas mãos trêmulas apertavam o pescoço do garoto e sua Presença o paralisava por completo. Seus olhos já assumiam um tom âmbar dourado e suas presas ameaçavam o jovem embaixo de si que, assustadíssimo, o olhava em terror.

O pulsar do coração do servo enlouquecia o Demônio dentro de Shaka como nunca antes, só não era mais perturbador que o terror e angustia que sentia vindo de seu elo de sangue com o Nut.

— Mes... Mestre... Não... — Afrodite gemia já sentindo o ar lhe faltar, quando Shaka finalmente o soltou e disse aflito.

— Depressa. Traga-me minha capa, preciso ir para o meu quarto. — pediu, empurrando o garoto para que se levantasse — Rápido! Vá!

Afrodite levantou-se no chão ainda arfante e assustadíssimo. Então correu até o quarto do mestre e apanhou sua grossa capa negra. Quando voltou a jogou por cima de Shaka e o ajudou a passar pelo corredor, protegendo o corpo dele com o seu, para que não sentisse o calor vindo da placa de madeira que vedava o sol, já que ela não era tão eficiente quanto o vidro especial que revestia as janelas da casa e isolava o calor.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto, Shaka livrou-se da capa a jogando sobre a cama e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, num claro sinal de nervosismo.

— Mestre... — disse Afrodite, que se aproximava do sacerdote lentamente, meio vacilante — Onde o senhor esteve? — perguntou em tom sôfrego — O senhor me deixou aqui... Trancado... Sozinho... Por mais de quatro dias!

— Vá para o seu quarto. — disse Shaka tentando conter sua ira.

— Me sinto mal... Mestre... Sinto dor.

— Mandei ir para o se quarto, Afrodite! — repetiu o Setita de modo áspero.

Pelo menos sabia que Mu estava vivo, o sentia em conexão consigo, porém estava em péssimo estado, entregue ao sofrimento e agonia, o que lhe deixava completamente enlouquecido. Queria ir atrás dele, mas teria que esperar a noite chegar e até lá sofreria com sua angústia.

— Shaka... Mestre... — insistia o jovem, que mesmo receoso tocou na mão do vampiro como numa suplica — Me deixou todos esses dias sozinho... Não pode fazer isso comigo, Mestre...

O sacerdote olhou para ele, pela primeira vez sentiu-se incomodado com sua presença.

O coração de seu servo nunca lhe pareceu bater tão forte dentro do peito. O som do sangue correndo nas veias, alimentando aquele órgão vital, soava como uma orquestra em uníssono aos ouvidos do Setita, ao passo que seu odor impregnava seus sentidos despertando sua fome novamente, mesmo depois de já ter se alimentado dos homens que abatera quando voltava para a casa.

Shaka era um vampiro antigo. Foram milênios de estudos, meditação e autoconhecimento que o fizeram assumir controle absoluto de sua Besta interior. Alimentava-se o suficiente apenas para manter-se vivo. E era extremamente seletivo!

Sempre escolhia um servo, ou serva, jovem, belo e saudável que o alimentaria por anos até tornar-se obsoleto, e quando não o quisesse mais, o descartava e escolhia outro.

Usava seu sangue poderoso para manter esse servo cativo, lhe dando pequenas quantidades diárias que o tornaria dependente, além de servil e obediente.

Afrodite estava com o sacerdote há cinco anos. Cinco longos anos em que o servia com obediência e lealdade cegas em troca do sangue de Shaka, o qual o mantinha prisioneiro por vontade própria.

Em uma noite comum como qualquer outra, o belo jovem viera à Inglaterra acompanhando a orquestra sinfônica sueca. Mesmo muito jovem, contava com dezoito anos apenas, já era um pianista de renome na Suécia e iria se apresentar no conservatório londrino.

Shaka estava nessa apresentação e ficou fascinado, tanto pela beleza andrógina do garoto, quanto pela magia que suas mãos eram capazes de produzir ao acariciar as teclas do piano.

Ao final da apresentação, Shaka o abordou enquanto tomava um taxi na Westbourne Grove e desde então o mantinha cativo em sua casa, como uma espécie de "bolsa de sague", com quem o sacerdote saciava sua sede e também sua luxúria.

O garoto entrou para a lista de desaparecidos e agora fazia parte das estatísticas.

Shaka recolheu a mão que Afrodite segurava e se afastou dele. De costas, fechou os olhos na tentativa de sublimar os rosnados de Mu que ecoavam por sua cabeça. O ouvia diretamente em sua mente, mas não entendia o que ele dizia, pois falava em uma língua muito mais antiga. O torpor do Nut o estava enlouquecendo.

Em um ato desesperado, arrancou a camisa a jogando sobre a cama para tentar aplacar o calor que o incendiava por dentro. Precisava se acalmar, mas o pulsar da vida de Afrodite o punha louco! Seria isso que Mu sentia e que o deixava tão confuso e perturbado desde que acordara no novo mundo?

Em sua era certamente não haviam tantos humanos na Terra, não haviam tantos corações batendo em uníssono. Convidativos... Apetitosos!

— Afrodite... Deixe-me sozinho. Saia. — pediu em voz baixa, ainda de costas para o servo.

O jovem sueco já aos prantos voltou a se aproximar do sacerdote, dessa vez se colocando a sua frente e agarrando em seus braços. Estava há dias sem beber o sangue de Shaka e a abstinência lhe causava uma dor angustiante.

— Mestre... Por favor. — suplicou.

— Me... Obedeça... Saia... — balbuciava Shaka visivelmente perturbado.

— Mestre Shaka... Está doendo... — choramingava o jovem.

Então num surto de ira e desvairo, o sacerdote executou um movimento rápido demais para os olhos humanos acompanharem e agarrou o músico pelos cabelos o arrastando até a cama, onde o deitou de costas com certa violência e o paralisou usando seu dom das trevas.

— Nããooooo! — gritava em vão o humano e aos prantos, sentindo o sacerdote abrir suas pernas com certa brutalidade e já se enfiar no meio delas, ao mesmo tempo em que assumia sua forma bestial, exibindo as presas num rosnado feroz.

— Você quer meu sangue? É isso que você quer? — encarou os olhos amedrontados do músico e então lambeu seu pescoço. Devagar foi descendo, arranhando sua pele alva com as garras até que abriu a boca e cravou as presas na parte interna de uma das coxas do sueco, próximo à virilha, atingindo sua veia femoral de onde ele sugava o sangue quente e saboroso a goladas.

— Nãoooooo... Mestre, por favor... Assim não. — dizia sôfrego, hiperventinlado e tremendo devido a dor e o medo. Seu mestre nunca havia sido tão violento consigo antes.

Diferente das outras vezes em que Shaka alimentava-se de si, nesta o processo lhe parecia extremamente doloroso, pois o sacerdote sugava seu sangue com agressividade. Sentia suas forças e vitalidade serem drenadas rapidamente e já estava prestes a desmaiar, quando sentiu Shaka soltá-lo e erguer a cabeça para olhar em seu rosto.

O jovem respirava com dificuldade. Os lábios começavam a adquirir um tom arroxeado e o sacerdote, ainda encaixado entre as pernas dele, se esgueirou por seu corpo débil até quase tocar os lábios, então segurou o queixo de Afrodite com uma das mãos e usando sua presa rasgou o próprio pulso do outro braço, abrindo um pequenino talho.

— Nunca mais me desobedeça. — disse, então aproximou o pulso da boca do músico e deixou seu sangue gotejar entre os lábios trêmulos — Beba. É isso que você quer, não é? Beba... Você me irrita. — fechou os olhos, sentindo Afrodite lamber com avidez o pouco sangue que escorria para dentro de sua garganta.

Então o garoto agarrou seu braço e agora sugava o sangue em euforia, o que dava prazer ao vampiro, um deleite quase sexual, mas nada naquele momento aplacava a angustia que Shaka sentia ao ter a essência de Mu correndo em suas veias lhe dizendo o quanto fora leviano com o Nut. O pedira para confiar em si e agora ele estava perdido num mundo novo nocivo e sozinho!

Uma tristeza enorme tomou o Setita e ele então, com um tranco forte, se separou do servo, desceu da cama e lhe deu as costas, dizendo em tom baixo:

— Vá para o seu quarto Afrodite, e não saia de lá até eu mandar. Para o seu bem, dessa vez me obedeça, ou não hesitarei em mata-lo. E alimente-se melhor. Seu sangue está fraco e doce demais. Menos chocolates e mais leguminosas... Não me faça ter de transformá-lo em um zumbi.

Afrodite desceu da cama se arrastando até a borda. Trôpego e mancando deixou o aposento do vampiro sem dizer nada. Enxugando as lágrimas com as mangas da camiseta, caminhou até seu quarto deixando umas pegadas sanguinolentas pelo caminho, já que Shaka dessa vez não lhe lambera o ferimento para cicatriza-lo como costumava fazer e o sangue escorria lentamente do meio de suas pernas.

Normalmente o Setita se alimentava com uma elegância ímpar, sem deixar rastros ou nenhuma gota de sangue para trás. Afrodite julgava ter tido sorte. Estava vivo e pelo menos a dor que sentia pela abstinência do sangue do sacerdote havia sido aplacada, por hora!

Em seu quarto, Shaka agora um pouco mais calmo e saciado, porém não menos perturbado, passou a mão no celular e ligou para Camus na França.

Do outro lado da linha o Cesarem, que tentava traduzir um papiro antigo da época da dinastia Nut, o deixou cair no chão ao ouvir a revelação que o sacerdote lhe fazia.

— "Você o que?" — disse Camus em espanto, arregalando os olhos avelãs.

— Mordi o Mu.

— "Mas... Por que diabos você fez isso, Shaka? Por que... Shaka, ele é um Nut! Você... non podia... Ele pode ser um dos criadores... — falava nervoso e indignado, enquanto andava de um lado para outro de seu laboratório gesticulando, até que parou pensativo — Como foi? O que você está sentindo?"

— Foi intenso, e estou me sentindo fantástico! É como se entrasse em sincronia com o mundo à minha volta... Como se... Como se pudesse destruir, provocar o Caos e ter o poder de criar tudo de novo, mas...

— "Mas? Mas o que?"

— O Mu fugiu, Camus.

— "O QUE?"

— Ele... Camus, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. Mordi o Mu porque tinha uma suspeita me rondando a mente desde quando o encontrei na praia de que te falei, e essa era a única forma de testar se ela tinha fundamento ou não.

Um silêncio se fez do outro lado da linha, até que a voz de Camus foi ouvida pelo sacerdote, agora em tom mais moderado, sem tanta euforia.

— "Deixe-me adivinhar. Por acaso sua suspeita está ligada o fato de que, por ventura, ele possa não ter um controle absoluto da Besta?"

— Sim.

— "Bingo! Eu sabia!" — disse o Cesarem estalando os dedos da mão que estava livre.

— Chegamos aqui e eu lhe ofereci meu servo e ele novamente se recusou a se alimentar.

— "Shaka... Está pensando no mesmo que eu?"

O sacerdote vacilou por um momento, e em silêncio caminhou até o fundo do quarto, onde parou em frente à uma moldura antiga que guardava um dos tesouros que mais presava dentre tantos de seu extenso acervo. Era a pintura a óleo feita por Francisco Goya, em 1819, sobre o reboco da casa onde morava. Intitulada pelo pintor de Saturno devorando um filho, ganhou uma versão sobre tela em 1873, nas mãos do pintor Salvador Cubells, mas o original pertencia ao sumo sacerdote Setita. Nela o Titã Saturno devora o braço de um de seus filhos, depois de já lhe ter devorado a cabeça.

Olhando para essa tela, Shaka confirmou o que mais temia.

— Sim. Creio que estamos diante de um caso raro de Consumo Conspícuo, já que Mu, sendo um Nut, em nada pode ser comparado aos casos de que temos conhecimento hoje.

— "Era o que eu temia. O fato de ele ser um Nut nos deixa totalmente no escuro, já que non sabemos sua geração para calcularmos o nível de seu poder." — disse Camus muito sério do outro lado da linha.

— Ah, meu amigo, posso lhe assegurar de que ele é muito, muito poderoso. Ele me paralisou somente com sua Presença, sem ao menos me tocar, e me manteve sob seu domínio mesmo há quilômetros de distância. Sabe que poucos hoje teriam esse poder, Camus. Não sou o sumo sacerdote e líder do meu clã apenas por conveniência. Não se esqueça que sou da décima sexta geração.

— "Sacre Bleu!... Temos um grande problema!"

— Ele... Ele pode ter certo controle... Ainda não sabemos, Camus.

— "Non seja ingênuo, sacerdote. Non se deixe levar pelo seu apreço à sua descoberta. Non estamos falando de um vampiro do mundo novo que tem Consumo Conspícuo, mas sim de uma criatura milenar! Mu pode ser um dos primordiais!" — Camus correu até sua escrivaninha e abriu um grande papiro que traduzira pouco antes e, enquanto apontava para as figuras impressas no couro, como se Shaka pudesse vê-las, praticamente bradava entre perdigotos — "Os poucos registros que se têm sobre vampiros muito antigos que possuíam Consumo Conspícuo dizem que ele era muito mais que apenas um descontrole momentâneo da Besta na hora que iam se alimentar... Non, mon ami. Eles eram a personificação dela, eles se tornavam a Besta, e non se saciavam apenas com o sangue do gado, mas precisavam devorar a carne, os ossos... Mal se podia identificar a massa disforme que restava como um humano. A fome, nessas criaturas, era o que regia sua existência! Ela era implacável e insaciável! Enquanto havia vida por perto, eles as iam dizimando, numa ânsia avassaladora, e assim devoravam povoados inteiros, espalhando a morte e o terror no mundo antigo. Os ataques eram tão ferozes, que no descontrole essas criaturas matavam dos seus, o que levou muitos clãs a tomarem a decisão radical de... Exterminar os abraçados que acordavam sob essa maldição."

Do outro lado da linha, Shaka tinha os olhos fixos na figura horrenda de Saturno devorando a criança, enquanto ouvia a tudo apreensivo, sentindo seu peito apertado e angustiado.

— Você acha que... — disse quase num sussurro.

— "Sim! Seu amiguinho ficou apavorando ao me ver beber Isaak, e por milésimos de segundos eu vi os olhos dele se tornarem negros e uma chama escarlate denunciar sua essência maldita... Foi... Foi muito rápido, Shaka, mas... Mas eu tenho certeza de que esse é o traço do Demônio das eras antigas. O traço dos filhos da noite que possuíam Consumo Conspícuo e que eram verdadeiros arautos da morte. Mu non bebe sangue dos humanos, Shaka. Mu devora o gado feito um animal. Ele non tem controle algum de si mesmo."

— Por Seth! — resmungou o sacerdote. Apesar de o Cesarem estar coberto de razão, Shaka já começava a se arrepender de lhe ter ligado, pois uma situação grave como aquela deveria ser mantida em sigilo, já que aos olhos de toda a sociedade Mu seria visto como um inimigo em potencial — Camus, presta atenção. Ele... Mu... Ele me atacou, mas... Ele se conteve, ele tentou me morder, mas antes que o fizesse ele fugiu. Então eu creio que ele tem sim, se não um domínio total, um domínio parcial sobre a Besta. Não podemos nos precipitar!

—"Oh! Meus parabéns, Shaka. Você então deve ser o único sobrevivente a um ataque de um vampiro do mundo antigo que carrega essa maldição." — disse Camus em tom irônico — "Shaka, acorda, amigo. Isso foi sorte, non foi controle."

— Você é cético, Camus. Eu não encontrei Mu por acaso. Se ele veio até mim, ou se eu fui parar naquela caverna, é porque há um significado por trás disso. Ele não me matou e nem vai me matar. Eu tenho fé que não.

— "Olha, sacerdote, non é hora para ladainha religiosa. Que seja acaso, ou destino, o que importa é que agora você precisa encontrar o Nut. Está entendendo? Muita coisa está em jogo, Shaka. Ele non pode ficar solto por ai, ou vai promover uma carnificina tão grande que nossa máscara perante a sociedade humana estará ameaçada. Precisamos manter nossa existência em completo sigilo e nada pode nos denunciar para o gado. O Conselho... Merde! O Conselho será o primeiro a derrubar os céus sobre sua cabeça. Se Mu for descoberto, matarão a ele, a você e a mim. Isso na melhor das hipóteses. Na pior, ele cairá em mãos erradas e seu sangue servirá para deixar alguém muito poderoso. Alguém que pode querer alavancar um levante e tomar o poder. Já pensou nisso? Se com poucos goles do sangue dele você já teve seus dons aprimorados e sua Presença fortificada, imagina quem o beber inteiro! Ou pior, ele pode ser aprisionado por um clã que o usará como fonte de alimento perene, até se tornarem indestrutíveis. Teremos então um super clã que desestabilizará o equilíbrio já frágil do nosso Conselho... Shaka, pelo deus que você acredita e eu ignoro... Você tem que encontrar o Mu... Ele é uma descoberta incrível, mas também pode ser a fonte de nossa ruína. O Holocausto de nossa espécie."

— Eu compreendo. Até mais, Camus. Eu o manterei avisado. — respondeu o sacerdote tão somente e então desligou o celular com uma expressão séria e aflita no rosto pálido.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e esfregou o rosto em sinal de preocupação. Em seus pensamentos, só conseguia procurar uma forma de domar aquela fera primitiva que era Mu.

A conversa com Camus fora ao mesmo tempo elucidativa e preocupante. Se Mu era a Besta incontrolável, então nada o faria mudar esse fato. Sabia que não possuía poder suficiente para subjuga-lo através de seus dons de Domínio. Porém, estranhamente algo lhe dizia que nada no mundo era impossível desde que se tivesse fé. E era apegado a ela que o sacerdote agora pensava que talvez pudesse domar o Nut, domesticá-lo e adaptá-lo ao novo mundo, caso contrário só lhe restaria exterminá-lo, pois já que ele despertara o Demônio, então ele deveria livrar-se dele. Nada mais justo!

Só de pensar nessa possibilidade uma angustia tomava todo seu ser. De um modo estranho, sentia-se responsável por Mu, mas mais que isso, sentia-se atraído por aquela criatura de uma forma que jamais sentira antes. Seria curiosidade científica? Ou mais que isso?

Shaka ainda não sabia, mas uma coisa era certa tanto em sua mente astuciosa quanto em seu coração ressequido: Mu pertencia a ele, e nem o Conselho, tampouco a Besta que regia as vontades de Mu, tirariam o Nut de seu poder. Ele decidiria seu destino.

 **********Notas finais do capítulo**

Mais um pouquinho de explicações, dessa vez sobre os **servos:**

Existem vários tipos de servos, empregados e criaturas escravizadas e dominadas pelos vampiros. Não usaremos todos então vou apenas diferenciar os que citamos na fic para que saibam a diferença.

 **1- Carniçal:** Ele é um humano que vive quase como um zumbi, pois não possui vontade própria ou desejos. O vampiro o dominou tanto que ele perde até a própria identidade, se tornando escravo sem vontade própria. Pode ter sido transformado em carniçal por beber sangue demais como por domínio mental extremo.

 **2- Servos:** Humanos que ainda possuem consciência de si mas são dependentes e servis ao vampiro. Essa dependência pode ser feita de dois modos:

* Pelo sangue (exemplo: Afrodite) – O humano se torna quimicamente dependente e viciado no sangue vampírico e é incapaz de ir contra seu mestre, pois precisa dele para lhe fornecer o sangue amaldiçoado. Além disso é muito difícil romper o vinculo com seu mestre, levando a crises de abstinências horrivelmente dolorosas e angustiantes, se for afastado de seu mestre. Se o sangue for fornecido em altas doses, o humano vira um carniçal.

* Pela Indução/Sedução (exemplo: Isaak) – O vampiro seduz o humano com sua presença imortal e a manipula mentalmente. De forma gradual o imortal faz uma espécie de lavagem cerebral no humano, gerando nele um fascínio exagerado. Desse modo o humano em estado de graça, passa a praticamente idolatrar o vampiro como seu mestre. O servo acredita que está ali por vontade própria e nem imagina que está sendo manipulado. É muito mais trabalhoso, mas também muito eficiente pois o Humano não possui vícios e seu comportamento beira o normal. O problema está justamente no elo frágil entre vampiro e servo, pois se o mestre cometer algum erro, ou algum acontecimento atrapalhar o vinculo, o servo despertará de seu fascínio e sem uma ligação física com o mestre, nada o impedirá de fugir e até mesmo atacar o antigo mestre.  
Por esses fatores, os servos de sangue e os carniçais são os mais comuns.

Se tiverem mais duvidas por favor, perguntem nos comentários que responderemos com o maior prazer *-*


	4. Chapter 4

Mal o sol se pusera no horizonte, deixando xilogravadas ainda algumas ranhuras em tons corais no firmamento, o sumo sacerdote Setita já havia despertado de um sono inquieto e se preparava para sair em busca de seu precioso achado.

Sempre que saia a público, Shaka abandonava as vestes orientais que costumava usar em casa e aderia à indumentária que evoluíra juntamente com o gado. Assim, vestiu uma calça de alfaiataria, camisa e jaqueta, todas em tons escuros. Não queria chamar a atenção dos membros dos outros clãs que residiam em Londres, por isso abriu mão de seu estilo mais refinado, aderindo a um mais urbano.

Estava agitadíssimo, ainda mais depois da conversa ao telefone com Camus.

Dispensou o carniçal que lhe servia como motorista e ele mesmo seguiu dirigindo o Rolls Royce negro até o centro de Londres, que era de onde sentia a Presença de Mu mais pronunciada.

Estacionou o carro na Regent Street, uma das principais artérias de Londres, e seguiu caminhando a passos apressados pela Picadilly Circus, seguindo o rastro de desespero, torpor e medo, que vinha através da recente ligação sanguínea com o Nut.

Vasculhava todo beco e viela, guiava-se também pelo olfato e visão aguçada olhando para os topos das construções antigas exuberantes. Vez ou outra cruzava com o olhar lunático e perturbado de algum Malkaviano, ou com algum Toreador extremamente belo seduzindo sua vitima. Nessas horas apertava o passo, aflito, pois o fio tênue que sustentava a Máscara no novo mundo dependia de si. Se outro imortal encontrasse Mu antes dele, tudo estaria perdido.

Há poucas quadras dali, o Nut vivia um impasse. Sentia o sacerdote por perto, mas não sabia mais se podia confiar nele. Não após aquela mordida insidiosa.

Perturbado, porque apesar de arredio e assustado sentia-se muito atraído pelo Setita, de uma forma que não podia entender, deixou o esconderijo no túnel do metrô, ponderando se deveria voltar ou não para a casa de Shaka.

Entretanto, assim que voltou à superfície, fora golpeado novamente pelas luzes fantasmagóricas que tanto lhe feriam os olhos, pelo som aborrecido do novo mundo e pelo odor instigante do gado numeroso.

Oculto em um dos becos mais escuros da cidade, até porque não conseguira regredir sua forma bestial desde a noite passada, já que sua Besta interior o deixava em estado de alerta o tempo todo, Mu se esgueirava pelas sombras, atraído pelo odor do sacerdote.

Mas, junto com o cheiro de Shaka vinha também o cheiro de outras crianças da noite. Muitas, melhor dizendo! Aliás, o Nut se surpreendeu com o contingente de imortais que havia no novo mundo.

A dádiva das trevas parecia ter se tornado algo do sendo comum e não mais um presente para alguns escolhidos apenas.

O estresse que a presença dos outros vampiros lhe infligia acionava um mecanismo de defesa na Besta que, movida somente por instinto, despertava uma fome vorás no Nut, já que alimento era sinônimo de poder.

Dessa forma, mesmo que o sangue do gado naquela era lhe parecesse tão tuim e pestilento, Mu precisava comer para se defender dos outros imortais, para se defender de Shaka, que, assim como os outros estava ali, o caçando.

Era com essa ideia em mente e movido por esse pensamento desorientado, que Mu rastreou um grupo de humanos no perímetro em que se encontrava.

Estavam todos juntos em uma casa, onde acontecia uma pequena festa regada a música eletrônica e muita bebida.

O barulho incômodo e desorientador feria os ouvidos de Mu e aturdia seus sentidos, mas, por outro lado, ele folgava em saber que ele também abafaria o som dos gritos!

Sendo assim, esgueirou-se pelas paredes da construção e tal qual uma fera que prepara o bote, fechou os olhos e teleportou-se para dentro – esse era outro de seus dons malditos – surgindo no centro da sala onde todos dançavam distraídos.

O que se seguiu não demorara nem bem cinco minutos.

Assim que se materializou ali, sujo e em sua forma bestial, Mu chamou a atenção de alguns jovens que ao olharem para ele gritaram em terror. Porém, suas vozes logo foram caladas pelo ataque atroz do vampiro, o qual em poucos segundos, movimentando-se mais rápido que os olhos humanos puderam acompanhar, os abatia lhes rasgando as gargantas, ora com as garras, ora com os dentes, sorvendo o sangue em furor!

Na mesma hora, o ataque chamou a atenção dos outros jovens, que agora gritavam e corriam desorientados procurando as saídas do ambiente. Porém, todas estavam fechadas. Mu as lacrara com o poder avassalador de sua Presença, e em frenesi caçava suas presas, uma a uma, saltando por entre os corpos, mutilando membros e decapitando cabeças para esmagar os crânios com suas mãos poderosas.

A caça lhe era aprazível e tornava carne e sangue muito mais saborosos!

Uma a uma, as pessoas iam se tornando um amontado de carne disforme, no qual, por fim, o Nut caminhava sobre em completo êxtase, chafurdando nas vísceras como um animal, mastigando ossos, cartilagens, nervos... Engolindo tudo num primitivismo pungente, quando de súbito sentiu uma presença adentrando o recinto.

De cócoras sobre as vísceras, enquanto segurava um fêmur com alguns nacos de carne ainda aderidos ao osso, Mu virou-se num gesto brusco, para a direção da porta, e então seus olhos selvagens encontraram os de Shaka.

Não fora difícil para o sacerdote invadir a mente do Nut quando este abrira uma brecha num momento de distração, enquanto se alimentava. Assim que o encontrou, correu para o endereço antes que Mu pudesse ser notado por outro imortal, mas mesmo sabendo, depois da conversa com Camus, que Mu poderia ser um vampiro extremamente selvagem e perigoso, nada o preparara para o que via ali, diante de seus olhos surpresos.

— Por Seth!... De fato você é amaldiçoado pelo Consumo Conspícuo! — os lábios apenas tremelicaram quando balbuciou aquelas palavras, como que numa constatação para si mesmo.

— Não... Não olhe...

Arrastando-se entre as poças de sangue e pedaços de membros mutilados, o Nut se esgueirou para debaixo de uma mesa, onde se encolheu, evitando olhar para o sacerdote. Era uma fera ferida, acuada, que mesmo quando estava em sua forma bestial ainda mantinha sua consciência, seus anseios e inseguranças. Por isso, sentia muita vergonha de sua situação.

Mesmo consciente, Mu não conseguia controlar sua ânsia por matar e devorar, nem sua fome primitiva. O Consumo Conspícuo era humilhante, degradante, sujo e o carregava como uma chaga hedionda em sua honra. Mesmo em sua época, Mu não permitia ninguém o ver se alimentar, nem Osíris, seu irmão, nem Rá, seu pai.

Em vão tentava limpar o sangue em seu rosto, cabelo e corpo usando os braços, mas apenas espalhava mais a imundice, entrando em desespero.

Devagar, em meio a luzes coloridas que dançavam frenéticas no ritmo da música caótica que tocava, Shaka aproximou-se dele, tomando cuidado para não pisar em um olho, estômago ou costelas que agora compunham a decoração funesta do ambiente. Por mais que abominasse a maldição do Consumo Conspícuo, não conseguia sentir nojo de Mu, mas somente alívio por tê-lo encontrado.

Agachou-se, apoiando um dos joelhos no chão e estendeu a mão para o Nut debaixo da mesa.

— Me perdoe, Mu... Eu errei ao mordê-lo, admito. Mas... Até quando achou que poderia me esconder sua maldição? — fez uma breve pausa — Eu precisava ter certeza.

— Você colocou sua vida em risco, sacerdote.

— Eu sei. Mas também sabia que não iria me matar.

— Como? Como pode ter tanta certeza se nem eu... Se nem eu tenho?

— Eu apenas sei. — tocou no ombro dele e o fez olhar para si — Mu, o quero comigo, na minha casa, a meu lado. Você corre muito perigo aqui. O mundo novo se tornou nocivo para nós. Você não vai conseguir sozinho. Deixe-me ajuda-lo. Eu sei que traí sua confiança, mas me dê outra chance... — dizia com voz branda.

O Nut o olhou confuso.

— Você... Não tem nojo de mim? Não tem medo? — balbuciou com voz gutural, crispando os olhos e mostrando os dentes — Você é leviano demais para um sumo sacerdote. — desviou os olhos dele e baixou a cabeça — Saia daqui. Eu posso acabar devorando você.

— Não acho que fará isso. — disse Shaka, então aproximou o rosto do dele e, colocando a língua para fora, lambeu o sangue que escorria por seu maxilar, de forma lenta, demorada, quase erótica.

— O... que... está fazendo?

O Nut recuou um pouco ao toque, sentindo-se desconfortável, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo o corpo todo tremer e vibrar diante o toque do sacerdote.

— Se quisesse dar cabo da minha vida, Mu, já o teria feito... no porão, quando bebi de você. — buscou as mãos dele e segurou uma deles nas suas, fazendo o Nut virar-se de frente para si para olha-lo nos olhos negros em meio à face sanguinolenta — Não o temo, mas sim o que pode acontecer a você caso outros imortais o encontrarem. Venha. Vamos voltar para casa.

Ainda que bastante ressabiado, Mu decidiu dar outro voto de confiança ao sacerdote e conforme Shaka o puxava delicadamente pela mão, saiu debaixo da mesa com a cabeça baixa. Evitava olhar no rosto do Setita, pois a vergonha lhe corroía a alma condenada.

Mu não entendia por que simplesmente não conseguia fugir dele. Era a atitude mais sensata a se tomar depois do que ocorrera no porão, mas, ao invés disso, o tênue laço de sangue que agora os ligava o mantinha atraído por aquele vampiro de cabelos de sol de uma forma que jamais sentira antes.

Shaka então retirou sua jaqueta e a vestiu no Nut, apenas para poderem sair dali e pelos telhados, saltando entre as casas, irem até o Rolls Royce estacionado na Regent Street, onde rapidamente entraram e retornaram à mansão do sacerdote.

Ao chegarem, Shaka desceu do carro, deu a volta e abriu a porta para Mu, que permanecera calado e imóvel durante todo o percurso. O auxiliando a descer do automóvel, segurou em sua mão e o conduziu a casa, deixando que um dos carniçais se encarregasse de guardar o veículo na garagem.

Já na sala, o Setita segurou o rosto do Nut com ambas as mãos e olhou dentro de seus olhos negros por longos segundos. Sentia um alívio indescritível por Mu estar novamente ali consigo. Seu precioso tesouro!

— Preciso dar um jeito na bagunça que você fez, antes que seus rastros os tragam até nós.

— Fala de quem? — perguntou Mu apreensivo.

— Do Conselho. Eles têm olhos por toda a parte... Mas isso não é conversa para este momento. Agora tenho que apagar seu rastro. Vou fazer uma ligação e quero que fique aqui. — aproximou-se mais dele e tocou em seus cabelos lavanda tingidos de vermelho opaco, que tinham ainda algumas bolotas de sangue coagulado impregnadas nos fios emaranhados — Sei que falhei, e me arrependo muito por isso. Mas não vou perdê-lo novamente por nada nesse mundo, Mu.

Com uma carícia singela no rosto sujo do Nut, Shaka se afastou e deixou a sala, indo até seu escritório onde ligou para Asmita, sacerdote do clã Setita, e lhe incumbiu de apagar os vestígios deixados por Mu na residência londrina antes de o sol nascer. Sabia que Asmita era o único em quem poderia confiar, mesmo dentro de seu clã, e que ele teria os contatos necessários para a tarefa designada.

Sem dar mais detalhes, até porque sua posição hierárquica dentro da seita lhe conferia esse privilégio, Shaka regressou à sala, onde encontrou Mu na mesma posição em que o deixara, de pé, cabisbaixo e com um semblante taciturno.

O Nut travava uma batalha enfadonha contra sua Besta interior na tentativa de voltar a sua forma humana, mas todo o sangue que cobria seu corpo o enfraquecia frente a Ela, que estava instigada, inquieta. Algo lhe dizia para não confiar em Shaka, pois de uma forma sentia-se ameaçado, apesar de atraído.

— Meu pai... Rá... O que será de mim? — balbuciava em desespero, agitado e confuso.

Sentia o odor estimulante do humano que residia ali com o sacerdote. Podia ouvir seu coração batendo num ritmo lento, tentador! Deveria estar dormindo e seria uma presa fácil.

Contudo, podia sentir um medo abrasador vindo dele. Seu corpo vivo o exalava através dos poros. Estava muito assustado, ferido e em sofrimento. O Nut franzia o nariz para rastrear a fonte de sua dor... Uma ferida na coxa, já em um estado avançado de infecção. Poderia acabar com o sofrimento dele o devorando...

Nessa hora fechou os olhos procurando conter a Besta mais uma vez. Não precisava se alimentar novamente. Nutrira-se por vários dias... Mas o odor do humano era único e delicioso.

— Mu?

Felizmente Shaka tocou em seu ombro e o despertou daquele devaneio que quase o fez perder o controle mais uma vez.

— Sim? — abriu os olhos, mirando o sacerdote de modo firme — Eu preciso de um banho. O sangue... Não posso voltar à minha forma humana com todo esse sangue sobre mim. Por favor, me banhe, sacerdote.

Já começava a sentir-se envergonhado por ser incapaz de banhar-se decentemente sozinho. Talvez a família o tivesse mimado demais, contudo naquela época eram como deuses na Terra, moravam em palácios e o gado os servia... Tudo era muito diferente.

Não eram eles que temiam os homens, mas os homens que os temiam.

— Fica incrivelmente belo assim. — disse o sacerdote num sussurro, enquanto percorria seus olhos felinos por todo o corpo do Nut admirando aquela figura demoníaca e fascinante, até que de posse novamente do olhar curioso de Mu sobre o seu, deu um sorriso malicioso e passou um dos braços pelo ombro dele — Venha. Será um prazer te banhar novamente.

Já no banheiro, Shaka o ajudou a se livrar da calça imunda e se despiu juntamente com ele, diante de um par de olhos negros vidrados em seu corpo. De fato era muito mais fácil entrar debaixo do chuveiro junto com ele para ajuda-lo a se livrar de todo aquele sangue do que usar a banheira ou apenas o instruir, mas a verdade era que o sacerdote ansiava por tocá-lo de uma forma mais íntima.

Shaka era um mestre da sedução. Com o passar dos séculos seus olhares, toques, insinuações e palavras apenas se aperfeiçoaram, sendo praticamente impossível de algum ser, vivo ou morto, resistir a seus encantos.

Sabendo disso, o Setita aproveitava a hora do banho para seduzir Mu. Já era nítida a inexperiência do outro quanto aos jogos de sedução vampíricos, tão comuns entre os imortais, tendo em vista a ingenuidade com que reagia a seus toques.

Podia sentir através do elo de sangue que o Nut ainda desconfiava de si, que nutria certo receio por tê-lo mordido, e por isso agiu rápido, abraçando o fato de que Mu havia se alimentado há pouco tempo e, portanto, seu corpo reagiria.

— Não vamos desperdiçar todo esse sangue, não é mesmo? — a voz sussurrada era sedutora, numa frequência baixa e grave, e dita ao ouvido de Mu, que mal teve tempo de reagir ou responder qualquer coisa que fosse, pois Shaka já percorria as mãos nas laterais de seu corpo enquanto agachava lentamente, se ajoelhando sobre o piso frio do banheiro de frente ao Nut.

Por um instante, o vampiro ancestral até cogitou aquele gesto ser algum tipo de reverencia ou prostração, como ocorria em seu passado quando os homens o adoravam como a um deus.

Contudo, para sua completa surpresa e espanto, Shaka abriu a boca e começou a lamber o sangue que tingia sua pele alva.

— O que... — disse assustado, dando um passo para trás, já que fora da mesma forma que o outro lhe mordera na noite passada.

— Não tenha medo de mim, Mu... Eu fui leviano, admito. — erguendo a cabeça, o sacerdote falava procurando os olhos negros curiosos — Jamais farei algo que você não queira. Mas... o sangue... — baixou a cabeça e com uma lambida longa na virilha do Nut continuou — O sangue é precioso demais para ser apenas escoado com a água. Não acha?

— Eu... — murmurou Mu, sentindo uma reação nova de seu corpo.

Estava ficando excitado.

Nessa hora, Shaka deu um sorriso malicioso e da maneira mais atrevida que conseguia correu a língua sobre o membro desperto, sentido o outro se contrair um pouco.

A contração involuntária fora uma resposta imediata à corrente elétrica que percorreu todo o corpo do Nut ante aquele toque. Mu arregalou os olhos, baixando o rosto e olhando para o sacerdote, que não se interrompia, lambendo toda a região de forma erótica e presunçosa.

— S-Sacerdote... — sussurrou, sem conseguir prosseguir, já que nem sabia o que dizer, uma vez que nunca havia lhe ocorrido coisa parecida e nem sensação tão prazerosa.

Em êxtase, observava o vampiro loiro lhe lamber toda a intimidade, passando do membro rijo para os testículos, períneo, virilhas e coxas, sempre buscando seus olhos negros com seu olhar profundo, pleno em luxúria. Um pulsar inesperado no pênis e baixo ventre fez Mu soltar um leve gemido.

Nem todo o medo, receio e desconfiança que pudesse suster ainda contra o sacerdote lhe eram capazes de fazer se afastar dele naquele momento. Mordeu o lábio interior no intento de conter outro pequeno gemido, pois sentia uma ânsia, sabe-se lá de que, crescer dentro de si. Porém, como jamais havia sido tocado daquela forma, não sabia que o que sentia era desejo sexual.

Achava que era a fome! Mais uma vez temeu pela vida de Shaka.

— Shaka... Por favor... — suplicou.

Na mesma hora o sacerdote interrompeu o que fazia. Já tinha o que queria e não precisava ter pressa. Teria que reconquistar a confiança do Nut e não assustá-lo novamente.

Por isso, levantou-se e com mais algumas lambidas, agora no pescoço, ombros e rosto de Mu, Shaka abriu a torneira e deixou que o jato forte de água completasse o serviço, enquanto encarava os olhos perplexos de Mu.

— Nunca sentiu seu corpo vivo assim? — perguntou malicioso, mas na mesma hora esticando o braço para pegar uma bucha vegetal com a qual limparia as garras de seu hospede — Me dê sua mão.

— Eu... Creio que já... Quando me alimento. — respondeu em baixo tom, ainda um pouco confuso e excitado, enquanto estendia uma das mãos ao sacerdote — Mas, essa... Essa fome é diferente. Nunca a havia sentido... assim.

— É porque não é fome, Mu... — Shaka respondeu com um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava as garras pontiagudas do outro — Mas, vamos voltar ao banho, ou temo que ele se estenda além do que deveria.

Enquanto Shaka o ajudava a se banhar, o pensamento de Mu voava longe, de volta ao passado, onde procurava um significado para toda nova emoção que o acometia desde seu despertar. Nem os servos, tampouco os irmãos, o banhavam daquele jeito tão intimo. Era bem verdade que eram também carinhosos e gentis, mas não como o sacerdote de cabelos dourados. Algo nos gestos, nos toques e no olhar dele despertava em si um desejo novo, do qual ainda não tinha domínio tampouco conhecimento.

Assim, depois de uma longa sessão de esfrega-esfrega, terminaram o banho, vestiram-se com roupões negros e seguiram para o quarto do sacerdote. A aparência do Nut voltara à forma humana. Finalmente a Besta se aquietara dentro de si.

No quarto, Shaka caminhou até o closet, abriu a porta e acendeu uma luz fraca, mas que ao incidir nos adornos dourados e de metal que havia ali aos montes os fazia brilhar e reluzir intensamente. Em araras muito bem organizadas, haviam diversos trajes que remetiam ao Egito Antigo. Túnicas de linho, sandálias douradas, muitas joias... Um guarda roupa completo que mais parecia uma câmara secreta do passado, a qual não sofrera as ações do tempo.

Em silêncio, Mu apenas observava tudo aquilo nostálgico.

— Deve achar estranho o fato de eu não saber me banhar corretamente sozinho. — disse enquanto seus olhos caminhavam entre as peças de linho e os adornos em ouro — Em minha época eu possuía muitos servos e, além deles, Shion e Yuzuriha sempre quiseram me auxiliar no banho, por que... Bem... Sabe bem por que. — baixou os olhos, pois se referia ao fato de ser amaldiçoado pelo Consumo Conspícuo, e sempre que se alimentava ficava tão sujo que precisava de ajuda para se limpar.

— Sim. Compreendo. Não me importo em ajuda-lo também. — respondeu Shaka, enquanto retirava o roupão para vestir uma túnica negra de linho.

— Mas... Eles não me tocavam como... como você me tocou.

O sacerdote esboçou um sorriso, percebendo que ele estava levemente envergonhado, então decidiu acabar com seu desconforto mudando o rumo da conversa.

— Bem, como disse, era um desperdício deixar todo aquele sangue ir embora com a água. Mas... Pelo que diz você me pareceu ter sido uma figura de extrema importância no passado. E esse Shion e Yuzuriha? Quem eram eles? — perguntou enquanto dedilhava as araras e fazia um gesto para que Mu escolhesse uma peça para vestir.

— Eles eram meus irmãos... Atla também. Nós quatro fomos abraçados pela mãe.

— Uma mulher! — arregalou os olhos, num gesto de surpresa — Que interessante! Ela deveria ser muito poderosa, tendo em vista a sua geração. Quem era ela?

Mu desviou seu olhar dos olhos de Shaka e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Não podia falar que sua mãe era Aset ou entregaria sua origem "divina". Poderia inventar algum nome para dar a ela, mas achava uma afronta à sua lembrança. Decidiu então simplesmente continuar seu relato, desviando o foco e torcendo para que o sacerdote não insistisse. Assim, caminhou até a arara de roupas e enquanto tocava os tecidos sentindo sua textura continuou:

— Shion e Yuzuriha sempre cuidaram de mim, por serem mais velhos. Não tenho lembranças de antes do abraço, mas Yuzuriha me contou que eu e ela éramos irmãos quando em vida. Segundo ela, minha transição fora muito difícil, dolorosa e que quase me perderam. Por essa razão, muitas das minhas lembranças se apagaram ou simplesmente foram alteradas. — sua voz adquiria um tom mais brando a medida que contava parte de seu passado — Você me disse que é um Seguidor de Seth. — virou-se novamente para Shaka o encarando nos olhos —Quem é Seth para você?

— Seth? — respondeu Shaka — Seth foi quem fundou nosso clã.

— Fundou? Como? Após 4.000 anos, gostaria de saber como foi passado o legado das tradições. Confesso que há coisas das quais, pelo pouco que ouvi você dizer, não tenho conhecimento. — perguntou enquanto escolhia um saiote tradicional de linho, e uma faixa comprida para ser enrolada na cintura — Fale-me mais sobre esse... esse Seth, a quem vocês atribuem sua criação. — a pergunta fora direta, mas o receio em ser descoberto fazia Mu desviar o olhar mais uma vez.

— Seth é nosso deus e a nós, Seguidores, foi atribuído o dever de manter sua memória viva, aguardando o jubiloso dia de sua volta. A mim, no entanto, foi dada a missão de encontra-lo e revivê-lo, para que ele possa nos guiar na criação de uma nova Era, onde ele reivindicará para si o controle absoluto da sociedade vampírica e irá nos guiar novamente para a glória. — caminhou lentamente até Mu, e circulando seus ombros com um dos braços o acompanhou até a porta, a qual abriu e indicou o corredor — Vamos até à sala. Ainda temos um resto de noite e adoraria passa-lo em sua companhia.

Enquanto caminhava, Mu ouvia, com ouvidos atentos, o relato de Shaka.

— Para os homens, porém, Seth é um deus alegórico catalogado no panteão pagão da antiga civilização egípcia.

— Hum... E os homens não creem mais nele.

— Exato. Para o gado, Seth se tornou uma figura mitológica, uma força da Natureza que alimenta o imaginário humano por séculos. Nosso deus, no entanto, representa a violência, a traição, o ciúme, a inveja... Também os desertos, tempestades, animais e serpentes... Para o gado frágil, Seth seria a própria encarnação do mal.

— Puxa! Quanta coisa ruim.

— Sim. Dizem as escrituras que ele teria rasgado o ventre de sua mãe, Nut, com as próprias garras para nascer. Seth era implacável e tão poderoso que os outros deuses o temiam. Mas no mundo novo, Mu, e para os humanos, tudo isso não passam de lendas. Apenas nós, Setitas, cremos em nosso deus e seguimos as tradições.

Já na sala, Shaka indicou o sofá fazendo um gesto para que Mu se sentasse.

— E... É nisso que você acredita, Shaka? — perguntou o Nut com voz firme e baixa, enquanto se sentava no sofá indicado pelo sacerdote.

Shaka olhava para ele ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava até uma das grandes janelas que decoravam o extenso cômodo, e então a abriu, deixando a brisa fresca acariciar seu rosto. Olhou para o céu estrelado e fechou os olhos.

O que iria dizer ia contra tudo que os Setitas pregavam e acreditavam.

— Não e sim... — voltou-se para o centro da sala onde apanhou um castiçal dourado suntuoso com várias velas e o colocou sobre o piano que havia ali — Acredito no dever divino que me fora outorgado, de encontrar e reviver nosso deus nessa Era, mas... Apesar das escrituras serem claras, penso que deva haver muito mais por trás da vida de Seth do que apenas o que nos é dito. Dizem que Seth tentou matar o próprio irmão por sede de poder, que traiu a família e foi morto facilmente. Nós, os Seguidores de Seth, Setitas ou Serpentes, sabemos que isso é mentira. Seth não morreu, apenas desapareceu. Somos vistos como os guardiões dos segredos antigos de nossa existência, por isso, muitos clãs nos perseguem, em busca desses segredos. Muitos dos papiros antigos foram perdidos com o passar dos séculos, e isso fez com que a história de nosso deus se perdesse com eles e dificulta-se minha busca. — apanhou um isqueiro de dentro de uma gaveta do móvel próximo ao piano e com ele acendeu as velas do castiçal.

— Nós Setitas, somos muito mais do que um clã apenas. Somos uma seita consagrada à divina missão de preparar o mundo para o regresso de nosso criador, Mu. Diferente dos demais clãs, que atribuem tolamente a criação dos filhos da noite a Caim, nós sabemos que não viemos da mentira cristã. Mesmo assim, em ambas alternativas, Seth ou Caim, a verdade é que ambos desapareceram. Contudo, sabemos que Seth ainda está aqui, porém não caminha sobre a terra. Ele dorme, escondido a espera do momento correto para se revelar e lembrar ao homem que o poder dos deuses não deve ser esquecido.

Ao terminar de acender todas as velas, Shaka parou na frente de Mu e admirou seu rosto, que agora tinha novamente as delicadas e doces feições humanas.

— Alguns de nós acreditam que Seth retornará em um momento de grande necessidade e, portanto, sua volta não pode ser profetizada. Encontrar Seth e preparar as novas gerações para a volta do nosso deus maior é a minha missão, e isso é tudo que posso lhe dizer.

Mu tinha os olhos verdes arregalados e uma expressão de espanto no rosto. Subitamente, tomado em ira e visivelmente irritado, levantou-se do sofá balançando a cabeça em tom de negação e caminhou até a janela recentemente aberta.

Olhou para o firmamento num gesto breve, sentindo o peito lhe apertar e então com voz tremula sentenciou:

— Está errado! Está tudo errado!

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

— O que? Do que está falando, Mu? — perguntou Shaka curioso.

O Nut não respondeu. Estava imerso em seus pensamentos e vivências do passado. Tudo que conseguia pensar era no absurdo que ouvira um pouco antes do fim do relato.

Segundo a tal mitologia, ele almejara tomar o lugar de Osíris. Logo Osíris, ou Shion, seu amado irmão mais velho! Jamais lhe ocorreu tal ideia absurda.

Outro fato que o indignou fora a descrição que Shaka fizera acerca de sua personalidade. Até podia aceitar a alcunha de deus do Caos, da guerra e da violência, afinal seu Consumo Conspícuo muitas vezes o fizera dizimar povoados inteiros, vilarejos e exércitos inimigos, mas associa-lo a paixões como ciúmes, inveja e vingança era algo que lhe incomodava, já que nunca sentira tais emoções.

Estavam todos errados!

Foi nesse momento, no entanto, que Mu tivera a certeza de que ele era realmente o "deus" do qual o sacerdote falava. Ele era Seth! O deus que o outro tanto procurava e no qual cria piamente. Entretanto, os milhares de anos em que passou dormindo deturparam toda sua história e transformaram um título de poder em uma divindade caótica, ambiciosa e cheia de ressentimento.

Governar os filhos da noite para a redenção e glória? Sequer podia governar a si mesmo com eficiência!

Era sim, um ótimo governante, mas junto à sua família. Fora com sabedoria dos pais e junto ao empenho dos irmãos que unidos fundaram o Egito e o conduziram a tempos de glória. Não teria feito nada sozinho.

Os homens e também essa tal seita Setita deformaram sua realidade a tal ponto que Mu não se reconhecia mais como Seth, no entanto ele o era!

Um deus fadado à maldição hedionda do Consumo Conspícuo, mas que em sua forma humana era amado pelo povo de sua época, dada sua cordialidade e doçura.

Hórus não era filho de Osíris. Hórus era Atla, seu irmão! Rá era, de certo modo, pai de todos eles, porque junto com sua mãe, Aset, os havia abraçado para salvar suas vidas. No entanto, nem Rá, muito menos ele próprio, Seth, foram os criadores, visto que Rá fora abraçado por um vampiro ancestral a ele.

Até o nome do seu clã, Nut, fora atribuído a uma deusa, muito provavelmente uma vampira.

Eram tantos erros e absurdos que a cabeça de Mu girava e ele esfrega os olhos com os dedos num gesto desesperado.

Shaka foi até ele confuso. Parou a seu lado e chamou sua atenção, segurando-lhe pelo ombro.

— Mu... O que houve? O que está errado?

O Nut não respondeu de pronto. Afinal, como diria a Shaka que ele era sumo sacerdote de uma seita cujos preceitos estavam todos errados, deturpados e cujas escrituras os enganavam há milênios!

Como diria que toda sua fé era apoiada em mentiras e exageros?

Eram tantas histórias desconexas que Mu só conseguia pensar que precisava, o quanto antes, descobrir o que aconteceu de fato à sua família. Entender como foi que todos desapareceram. Talvez esse fato estivesse ligado com a distorção de sua história.

Estaria ai a chave de todo aquele engano?

Mesmo que aturdido, decidira ali que não falaria nada a Shaka, pelo menos até descobrir o que aconteceu enquanto dormia. Dizer a verdade era destruir a crença sólida do sacerdote e ele não queria fazer isso. Não sabia o quão abalado Shaka poderia ficar e precisava, de certo modo, do sacerdote para se adequar ao novo mundo, tão nocivo a si. Dizer a verdade talvez gerasse um conflito entre eles que acabaria na morte do Setita e Mu não queria ter de elimina-lo.

Dessa forma, optou por omitir-se. Não diria a Shaka que Seth era um título de poder tão somente, apenas uma nomenclatura e não uma divindade, mas também não mentiria.

— Apenas minhas lembranças não condizem com os seus relatos, sacerdote. — falou de forma calma e respeitosa — Mas... Atribuo minha confusão ao tempo em que passei dormindo. Por favor, talvez outra hora, com a memória mais recuperada eu possa falar melhor sobre isso.

— Como quiser. — Shaka lhe sorriu enternecido — Confesso que me instiga a curiosidade ouvir suas histórias. — aproximou seu rosto do ouvido do Nut, tocou o pescoço dele com a ponta dos lábios e profetizou num sussurro — Mas temos todo o tempo do mundo para conversar, trocar experiências e histórias!

Mu sentiu um leve arrepio lhe eriçar os cabelos da nuca e na mesma hora em que esperava outro toque percebeu Shaka se afastando e caminhando em direção ao piano.

Que sensação era aquela que sentia toda vez que o outro o tocava?

Ainda estava recuperando-se do arrepio na nuca quando ouviu o sacerdote lhe perguntar, agora em voz alta e em tom bem mais descontraído.

— Gosta de música, Mu?

— Sim. Aprecio muito. — respondeu com um sorriso cordial — Mas a música do meu tempo. Era suave e os escravos dançavam alegres nas noites de festa... A música do novo mundo é hedionda! Fere meus ouvidos. — fez uma carranca irritada, como se numa espécie de delírio auditivo estivesse ouvindo o som infernal da noite londrina se reproduzir naquela sala silenciosa.

— Ah sim! — disse Shaka — Uma das mudanças que mais lamento foi que, com o passar dos séculos, o gado parece ter perdido a sensibilidade para as notas harmoniosas. No lugar delas, adquiriu-se um gosto execrável pela música dissonante, ruim e que agride os sentidos. No entanto, eu não sofro desse mal. Em minha casa seus ouvidos serão agraciados com a melhor música dos homens. Aquela que é atemporal, e que só as almas sensíveis sabem reproduzir e apreciar. Dê-me um minuto. Quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa.

— Uma pessoa? — perguntou tentando conter o nervosismo.

— Sim. Mas, por favor, me prometa que irá conter a Besta, ou ficaremos sem nossas belas canções... E eu sem meu jantar. — rindo, Shaka deixou a sala.

Se aquilo foi uma tentativa de piada, mesmo sendo de extremo mau gosto fez o Nut baixar a cabeça e rir.

— Não se preocupe, sacerdote. Estou de barriga cheia! — respondeu balançando a cabeça enquanto ria.

Estava cada vez mais prazeroso desfrutar da companhia do Setita.

Aproximou-se da janela e olhou melancólico para a abóboda celeste, a qual estava coberta pelo mesmo manto cintilante de eras passadas.

O firmamento era imune às ações do Tempo!

Em outra ala da casa, Shaka abria a porta do quarto que Afrodite ocupava ali, com um gesto ansioso e autoritário.

Através do elo com Mu, sentia o Nut ainda muito tenso e arredio e esperava conseguir descontrai-lo apostando no talento do sueco.

O quarto estava escuro, pois o músico ainda dormia encolhido no meio da cama e coberto até à cabeça. Tinha muita febre, consequência da ferida na coxa, a qual o incomodou o dia todo.

Shaka então se acercou dele na cama e sentou-se na beirada, dando um puxão no lençol que revelou o corpo esguio e trêmulo sobre o colchão.

— Afrodite, acorde. — a voz era grave e em tom sonoro.

Ouviu-se um gemido e logo o músico entreabriu as pálpebras pesadas pelo sono vendo o vampiro à sua frente. Acostumado às visitas noturnas do sacerdote, o músico apenas se remexeu sutilmente e se afastou para o lado, dando espaço para que Shaka se deitasse.

— Hoje não vim para me deitar com você. — disse o sacerdote se levantando da cama — Anda. Levanta dai que quero que conheça uma pessoa.

Afrodite se surpreendeu e temeroso arregalou os olhos e encarou o rosto do sacerdote com uma expressão apreensiva.

— Uma pessoa ou outro monstro? — balbuciou em tom baixo.

— Quem disse que você pode falar comigo nesse tom? — disse entre dentes e então esticou o braço e agarrou no braço do garoto, o puxando para fora do leito com um solavanco.

— Foi ele quem quebrou a janela, não foi? — agora o tom da voz de Afrodite já era bem mais alto e aguilhoado — Ele queria te matar, não é?

— Não. Não queria. — arrastava o menor em direção ao closet — Ele estava assustado e fugiu, mas já está de volta e vai morar nessa casa também. Agora anda. Vista-se. — soltou o servo e ficou parado a sua frente.

— Qualquer um fica assustado perto de você. — balbuciou Afrodite, lançando um olhar rancoroso ao mestre, já que Shaka há dias o estava tratando com extrema grosseria — O que devo vestir, mestre? — perguntou em tom irônico, enquanto caminhava mancando para dentro do closet.

— Uma das túnicas egípcias. Ele é um vampiro muito antigo, do Egito, e é nosso hospede. Devemos agradá-lo, não acha?

— Argh! Uma múmia? — o grito veio de dentro do closet — É um velho? Era só o que me faltava! — vestiu uma túnica de linho branca com bordados em dourado e voltou ao quarto, encarando o rosto sisudo do sacerdote — Não quero alimentar nenhum velhote caquético.

— Ah, pode ficar tranquilo, que se por acaso ele quiser se alimentar de você, não vai ter tempo de sentir nojo e muito menos de perceber o que te atingiu. E também não vai sobrar uma unha sua para contar história! — quase deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

Ao ouvir aquilo, apavorado Afrodite deixou cair no chão o colar egípcio que havia pegado de uma gaveta para colocar no pescoço. Ainda com as mãos trêmulas e os olhos arregalados que fitavam Shaka sem desviar, apanhou o colar do chão e o entregou ao sacerdote, virando-se de costas em seguida e puxando os cabelos para frente.

— Você vai... Me entregar a ele? — perguntou receoso, já sentindo seu coração disparar dentro do peito.

— Se ele te quiser... Quem sabe. — respondeu o Setita ajeitando o colar no pescoço do sueco e apertando o feixe para fecha-lo. Deixou escapar uma risada velada, pois era certo que não o entregaria a Mu, já que agora sabia o que isso significava. Porém, se Mu o quisesse, também não poderia fazer nada para impedir.

— Mestre Shaka... — virou-se imediatamente de frente para o sacerdote, agora o encarando com os olhos marejados — Por favor... Eu não quero morrer.

O sacerdote libertou o riso contido. Humanos ficavam tão mais desejáveis e suculentos quando o medo se apoderava de seus corpos e espíritos! Fez-lhe uma carícia delicada no rosto febril e logo interrompeu o gesto para seguir em direção à porta.

— Anda. Pare de choramingar e venha logo. Ele está nos esperando. Comporte-se e nada de ruim vai acontecer a você.

Não demoraram a regressar à sala.

Assim que adentrou o cômodo, Shaka sorriu para Mu que de pronto se levantou do sofá um tanto quanto apreensivo. Já sentia o odor atraente do servo e podia ouvir a sinfonia de vida que vinha de dentro dele. Fechou os olhos rapidamente, aplacando seu furor interno e então mais calmo os abriu lentamente, mirando o sacerdote à sua frente e logo atrás dele um jovem, parecendo um bichinho acuado, dono de uma beleza singela da qual jamais havia testemunhado.

Já Afrodite, que esperava ver ali algum tipo de monstro escabroso ou uma criatura de pele caquética e amarrotada, como tantas que já apareceram por ali e que ele revigorara com seu sangue quente, se surpreendeu ao ver aquela figura belíssima, de aparência até que frágil, doce e aparentemente inofensiva. Os olhos dele foram o que mais chamaram sua atenção, pois não possuíam a volúpia nem a iniquidade que costumava enxergar nos olhos de Shaka.

O abalo do músico era tanto que encarava a face do Nut com os olhos azuis arregalados, os lábios entreabertos e a face congelada, como se estivesse hipnotizado, ao passo que sua mente tentava encontrar um encaixe entre os fatos, já que uma criatura tão bela e de olhar cândido não condizia com o monstro descrito pelo mestre sacerdote, o qual fizera aquele estrago na janela do corredor.

O silêncio do encontro fora quebrado pelo sacerdote que, dando um passo ao lado segurou nos ombros do servo e o fez caminhar, ainda que trôpego e vacilante, até bem perto de Mu.

— Mu, esse é Afrodite, ele irá tocar uma belíssima canção para nós, para selar essa nossa primeira noite aqui em casa e para marcar o início de uma longa e duradoura... amizade!

O Nut se aproximou também, sem tirar os olhos do garoto. Apesar da beleza divina que ele possuía, a pele estava mais pálida que o normal, os longos cabelos de um loiro muito mais claro que os do sacerdote, quase em um tom prata, estavam sem brilho e era óbvio que algo de errado havia com ele.

Admirou a vestimenta egípcia, mas não se deu ao trabalho de elogiar a homenagem e todo aquele requinte, pois o medo e a dor que exalavam daquele corpo franzino açoitavam seu olfato apurado.

Mu sentia a dor do garoto através do cheiro dos neurotransmissores contidos no sangue dele, os quais também lhe proporcionavam uma leitura térmica e o levava facilmente a constatar que aquele humano estava doente.

Desbancando toda hipótese que se pudesse ser levantada acerca de sua personalidade dúbia, não agradava a Mu ver os humanos sofrerem, mesmo sendo gado.

Apesar de serem comida, o Nut tinha consciência de que antes de ser um vampiro, todo imortal um dia fora um ser humano e, como tal, deviam ser tratados com respeito. Entretanto, era justamente essa consciência a fonte de sua principal vergonha, já que quando era arrebatado pela fome, tornava-se o pior dos horrores aos humanos.

Angustiando e envergonhado, deixou qualquer pensamento de lado, controverso ou não, e se aproximou mais um pouco de Afrodite.

— Olá. Adoraria ouvi-lo tocar. — com um sorriso delicado nos lábios, falou de forma branda e amigável, enquanto ativava outro de seus dons das trevas, um truque ancestral que aprendera com seus pais, e que consistia em elevar sua Presença de forma mais branda a fim de encantar os humanos, os prendendo em um estado de graça e contemplação. Era muito eficiente quando se necessitava domar as feras mais exaltadas e arredias — Mas, antes deixe-me ajudar.

Observando com olhos atentos, Shaka lentamente se afastou deles. Ainda guardava certo receio de Mu em relação a seu servo, temia que o atacasse, mas diante do poder ancestral que ele emanava, o qual parecia reconhecer como o dom da Dominação, que não por acaso era o poder maior dos Seguidores de Seth, sentiu-se confortável o suficiente para apenas observá-los de longe.

O sacerdote, muito esperto e perspicaz, sabia que não havia desvendado nem um terço da natureza daquele Nut. Mu poderia ser sim, um demônio amaldiçoado por uma fome voraz, mas algo nele dizia o contrário!

Quando provou seu sangue, Shaka sentiu uma fagulha de ordem no Caos, um traço tênue e sutil de compaixão. Isso o confundia, pois quem poderia coexistir em meio a balburdia de uma maldição hedionda, sendo dominado por uma Besta primitiva e mesmo assim ter consciência para sentir compaixão? Teria sido ele, em vida, um ser humano tão bondoso capaz de manter vivo em seu coração ressequido esse sentimento?

Quando Shaka não lambeu a ferida que provocara na coxa de Afrodite, o deixando adoecer rapidamente, era nisso que pensava e era justamente aquela reação de Mu que esperava!

Com toda a delicadeza que lhe cabia, o Nut tomou o músico em seus braços, que a princípio se assustou, sacolejando o corpo e tentando recuar, mas que logo se permitiu ser carregado até o sofá, onde fora deitado confortavelmente.

Em nenhum momento desgrudava os olhos vidrados da figura de cabelos lavanda.

Mu então colocou uma almofada debaixo da cabeça de Afrodite, desceu as mãos para a barra da túnica que ele usava e lentamente a levantou, até a ferida ser exposta, próximo à virilha do jovem. A chaga já estava enegrecida e toda a região em seu entorno comprometida.

Apesar da dor terrível que sentia, Afrodite em nenhum momento esboçou a mínima reação. Parecia em transe, cativo à imagem de Mu como um devoto. Algo naquela criatura tão bonita lhe transmitia a paz que ele jamais encontrara em Shaka.

— Está com o mal dos escravos. — balbuciou Mu, fazendo uso de seu acervo linguístico ancestral para diagnosticar o problema, já que infecção não era uma palavra de sua época — O corpo esquenta e se não baixar a temperatura eles morrem.

— Eu... Não quero morrer. — o sussurro do servo fora surpreendentemente entendido pelo Nut, que ao se alimentar do sangue londrino na noite passada, adquirira os conhecimentos do idioma inglês. Por isso esboçou um sorriso terno e lhe fez um afago na franja, respondendo em sua língua.

— Você não vai morrer.

— Às vezes eu penso que seria melhor... — dessa vez falou olhando para o rosto de Shaka, que observava a tudo calado, e então baixou os olhos encarando a bela figura de Mu novamente —... Mas, eu não quero. Tenho medo.

— Você não vai morrer, porque eu tenho a cura. Não se mexa e logo se sentirá melhor.

Com muita serenidade, o Nut se ajoelhou ao lado dele, inclinou o corpo para frente e baixou a cabeça, deixando propositalmente que os cabelos longos lhe servissem como um véu que guardava os segredos de sua face maldita. Assumindo sua forma vampírica mais uma vez, rapidamente levou uma das mãos à boca e perfurou o próprio dedo indicador com uma das presas pontiagudas, deixando que o sangue escuro e denso saltasse para fora a tempo de gotejá-lo sobre a ferida na coxa do servo.

Apenas poucas gotas bastaram. Na terceira a perfuração no dedo do Nut já cicatrizava milagrosamente e ele regressava a forma humana.

Foi também como milagre, que a ferida de morte que acometia o belo sueco aos poucos fora cicatrizando, perdendo o aspecto necrosado em poucos segundos, até não sobrar marca alguma sobre a pele alva e delicada.

Não havia mais sinal do ferimento quando Afrodite fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro longo, cadenciado... Ainda podia sentir um calor vigoroso percorrer suas pernas, subindo pela coluna e culminando em uma sensação prazerosa, de bem estar, que aquecia todo seu peito e lhe trazia alívio. A febre também fora erradicada e agora, em espanto e contentamento, o sueco abria os olhos e olhava novamente para Mu, exibindo um lindo sorriso.

Estava ainda mais encantado por ele e, como um bichinho que é grato ao dono por lhe ter proporcionado bem estar e salvo a vida, sentia vontade de agradecê-lo com um forte abraço e carinhos. Porém, na mesma hora se deu conta de que não pertencia a Mu e sim a Shaka, e foi olhando para o sacerdote e o vendo lhe encarar de forma severa que apenas baixou a cabeça e fez um agradecimento em tom formal.

— Obrigado, senhor Mu. Sinto-me bem melhor. — ergueu o tronco e cobriu suas pernas baixando a barra da túnica, então se levantou do sofá devagar, sem mais olhar para o Nut — Deixe-me tocar uma canção para o senhor em agradecimento.

Mu também se levantou e o acompanhou com os olhos enquanto ele caminhava até o piano, o vendo ajeitar a banqueta, abrir a tampa que protegia as teclas, sentar-se e concentradíssimo estalar os dedos para iniciar a canção.

A melodia escolhida foi uma das preferidas de Afrodite, a qual sempre tocava em sua casa, na Suécia, quando desfrutava ainda de uma vida normal entre os humanos. Claire de Lune, do compositor francês Claude Debussy que, assim como ele era extremamente bela e triste.

Logo nas primeiras notas da canção, Mu sentiu que seria arrebatado por ela.

O som daquele instrumento era magnífico, extraordinário! Não se lembrava de ter ouvido algo tão sublime em seus anos na Terra, nem algo que tocasse sua alma amaldiçoada tão fundo, a ponto de fazer todo seu corpo responder.

A música era lenta, cadenciada, lindíssima e... triste. Agora era ele quem sentia-se hipnotizado pelo dom de Afrodite.

Era como se a canção conseguisse traduzir com maestria toda sua melancolia, saudades e dor.

Olhava para o belo rosto do pianista com o espírito em êxtase. Parecia poder sentir o coração morto bater novamente dentro do peito. Milagre? Não. Apenas as notas musicais viajando por aquela sala escura, entrando por seus ouvidos e ressoando dentro de seu corpo, fazendo órgãos e tecidos mortos vibrarem em resposta.

Já Afrodite olhava para o Nut com o rosto iluminado pela luz das velas que estavam no castiçal dourado deixado por Shaka em cima do piano e que tornavam sua figura ainda mais bela.

Foi então que Mu, a passos bem lentos e como se estivesse mergulhado em um tipo de encantamento, caminhou até o piano e se acercou do músico, parando a seu lado. Então, ajoelhou-se, sentando-se sobre os próprios calcanhares, curvou o tronco para frente e delicadamente deitou a cabeça sobre o colo de Afrodite, que não se abalou em nenhum momento. Ao contrário, o músico ficou feliz em agradar seu salvador e continuou a serenata melodiosa.

Ambos estavam conectados através da canção, cada qual imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, em suas dores particulares.

De olhos fechados, Mu se entregava totalmente àquela experiência nova. A música do servo de Shaka em nada parecia com o som dissonante do novo mundo e como num transe o Nut deixava a mente vagar, retornando a um passado remoto, onde ainda vivia junto à família.

Embalado pela canção, Mu deixava aquela sala escura para retornar ao vale do Nilo onde, junto aos irmãos, brincava nas margens jogando água para cima, correndo e mergulhando. Em outra viagem insólita de sua mente, revivia uma das festas junto aos pais, Rá e Aset, que de dentro do palácio comemoravam a alegria do gado em festejar uma colheita farta. Depois, num outro lapso, Aset lhe ensinava os hieróglifos correspondentes a seu título de poder, o qual assumira quando fora abraçado.

Seth.

Foi sobre esse título que aprendeu, junto a seu pai, conduzir os projetos grandiosos de engenharia que séculos depois tornariam o Egito um Império.

Então viu Osíris... O irmão se despedia de si com um sorriso antes de seu sarcófago ser fechado para que entrasse num sono que duraria muito mais que o planejado.

Osíris... A quem os homens e os tais Seguidores de Seth clamavam como seu assassino e que na verdade era seu tão amado irmão.

Que mundo era esse no qual acordara?

Em meio a essa espiral de torpor nostálgico, Mu só conseguia desejar nunca ter acordado. Quisera a Fortuna lhe ter agraciado com mesma morte que extinguira a família da face da Terra.

Foi nessa hora que, tomado por uma nostalgia angustiante, Mu chorou. Um pranto silencioso, de dor, tristeza, saudade...

Momentos antes de Mu se ajoelhar ao lado da banqueta do pianista e chorar no colo de Afrodite, Shaka havia deixado a sala sem ser notado.

Depois que o Nut se compadeceu do sofrimento de seu servo e o curou da ferida que o estava matando aos poucos, o sacerdote sabia que Mu não faria mal algum a ele. Por isso, aproveitou o momento em que seu hóspede ilustre estava distraído pela música de Afrodite e foi fazer uma ligação para Camus, já que imaginava que o amigo Cesarem pudesse estar bem preocupado consigo.

De seu escritório ligou para a residência do francês, em Paris, e após dois toques apenas Camus o atendeu.

— "Shaka! Até que enfim! E então? Encontrou ele?" — a voz do outro lado da linha era atarantada e abafada, pois o Cesarem segura o celular entre o queixo e o ombro enquanto manejava algumas pipetas para um experimento alquímico.

— Sim. Ele está aqui em casa novamente. — respondeu o Setita em tom baixo. Não queria ser ouvido.

— "Ah bom! Que ótima notícia, Shaka. E como ele está?"

— Bem. Muito confuso ainda e assustado, mas bem.

— "Shaka... Non acho bom mantê-lo ai. Li uma notícia no periódico de hoje e fiquei bem preocupado. Você também deveria ficar... Noticiaram a morte por esquartejamento de três moradores de rua... Estripados, dilacerados... Por mais que Londres esteja se tornando uma cidade bem violenta, os assassinos vivos ainda não chegaram a esse nível, non acha?... Depois, as autoridades londrinas não souberam acarear provas ou sequer traçar um suspeito, devido à violência do ato... Mas, na mesma hora em que estava lendo a notícia eu recebi uma visita em minha casa."

— Eu imaginei.

— "Pois bem..." — livrou-se das pipetas as jogando em um latão de chumbo e segurou o celular com a mão. A conversa exigia toda sua concentração — "O porta voz do Conselho veio me sondar. Queria saber se recebi alguma visita inesperado nos últimos dias, já que um voo fretado por você saiu de Paris na calada da noite e pousou em Londres. Então esteja preparado, pois logo você também pode ser visitado... Eles sentem que há algo estranho, Shaka, algo acontecendo debaixo do nariz deles e sendo escondido. Estão se mobilizando! Acha que pode controlar o Mu?"

— Não. Ainda não... Preciso de mais tempo. Mas... Eu o quero, Camus. Não vou deixar que ninguém se aproxime dele.

— "Você o que? Você o quer? Está mexendo em um vespeiro, sumo sacerdote! Esse Nut tem o traço da Besta... O Consumo Conspícuo? Você..."

— Sim. É exatamente como imaginamos... Eu o testemunhei e nada do que eu te descrever será fiel ao que eu vi, Camus.

O silêncio do outro lado da linha deixava claro o espanto do Cesarem, que tinha os belos olhos avelãs arregalados e fixos em um ponto qualquer. Camus estava assustadíssimo.

— Camus? Camus, está me ouvindo?

—"Oui... Estou."

— É magnifico, meu amigo. O poder dele é sem precedentes. Mu é uma criatura sublime e eu não vou perdê-lo para o Conselho.

— "Shaka... Ouça bem. Você non pode bater de frente contra o Conselho. Você já sofreu um ataque brutal dos Espectros das Sombras, muitos clãs não o veem com bons olhos e agora vai bater de frente com o Conselho? Se descobrirem que encontrou um Nut e não os comunicou estará assinando um atestado de conspirador. Pior! Se descobrirem que Mu possui o Consumo Conspícuo vão elimina-lo e a você também. Sabe muito bem que o traço da Besta é uma maldição impossível de ser domada, controlada... Você... Pelo deus que você acredita, non seja leviano. Non sabe com o que está lidando!"

Shaka ia pedir para o amigo Cesarem lhe depositar um voto de confiança quando de repente a música que vinha da sala cessou de súbito e segundos após um grito de horror ecoou pela mansão. Era o grito de Afrodite.

Minutos antes...

Afrodite dedilhava o piano com uma habilidade nata. De olhos fechados, já que nem precisava olhar para as teclas, ele se entregava aquele momento que sempre lhe era mágico, quando homem e instrumento tornavam-se um só e a canção maravilhosa era o fruto sublime daquela comunhão.

Distraído, grato e feliz, sentia o peso da cabeça de Mu em seu colo e lhe acalentava o coração pensar que de agora em diante o teria ali, junto a si e ao mestre. Não era um velho amarrotado como pensara de início, mas sim uma linda criatura de aparência jovem, doce e que lhe curara da ferida mortal que o afligia.

Quando fora sequestrado por Shaka e colocado em cativeiro, demorara um bom tempo até aceitar seu destino e, mesmo sendo mantido em encantamento pelo sangue do sumo sacerdote, ainda sentia saudades de sua liberdade e sonhava com ela nesses momentos, quando a música lhe dava asas para voar dali.

Foi nesse momento, quando seu pensamento voava longe, que fora trazido de volta à realidade de maneira brusca e aterradora. Sentiu seu colo encharcado e de súbito percebeu um líquido frio lhe escorrer pelas pernas.

Rapidamente abriu os olhos e baixou a cabeça olhando para baixo. Foi nessa hora que tirou os dedos das teclas, pois suas mãos tremiam em demasia, juntamente com o os braços, pernas e todo seu corpo em seguida.

Sobre seu colo, em torno da cabeça de Mu a túnica que usava estava encharcada de sangue. Alguns fios dos cabelos lavanda do Nut espalhados em seu colo estavam tingidos de vermelho.

O coração de Afrodite falhara uma batida e em pânico ele gritou.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NÃÃÃOOOO!

Assustado, Mu de imediato se desencostou do sueco e abriu os olhos.

Nessa hora, no anseio em meio ao horror de fugir dali, o músico tentou se levantar da banqueta, mas tropeçou nela e caiu. O sangue todo em seu colo o assustava e tudo que ele fazia era tentar se afastar de Mu como podia. Assim, se arrastava pelo chão em desespero, ao mesmo tempo em que erguia a túnica e apalpava as pernas procurando a ferida aberta que sangrava daquele jeito.

— VOCÊ... VOCÊ ME MORDEU! — gritou em agonia.

Ainda assustado, Mu engatinhava para perto dele tentando acalmá-lo. Seu rosto estava encharcado de sangue, o que assustada ainda mais o garoto.

— N-Não... Eu... Não mordi você... Por favor não se afaste, eu não te feri! — a fala era entrecortada e os gestos meio atrapalhados. Tentava limpar as lágrimas em seu rosto, mas elas insistiam em deixar seus olhos. Mu havia ficado muito emocionado com a música.

— Sim! Você me mordeu!... Olha... Olha quanto sangue! Onde está? Onde está? — procurava a ferida tateando as coxas com as mãos tremulas ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava de Mu — ... Eu... Eu vou morrer?

— Por favor, acalme-se!

Num gesto rápido o Nut esticou o braço e agarrou no punho de Afrodite, que novamente entrou em pânico.

— NÃÃÃOOOO! ME SOLTA! POR FAVOR ME SOLTA! NÃOOO!

Mu o puxou para seus braços, lhe contendo num abraço forte, e usando novamente sua Presença de forma branda o acalmou para, ai sim, poder fazer com que ele prestasse atenção em si.

— Shiii... Acalme-se... Não tenha medo... Assim... Ouça minha voz... — dizia com voz gentil, sentindo o coração do jovem aos poucos se abrandar e sua respiração se acalmar — Eu não mordi você. Eu chorei. Apenas isso.

Desde que fora trazido por Shaka, Afrodite nunca viu o sumo sacerdote chorar.

Sendo assim, o músico não tinha a menor ideia de que vampiros choravam sangue e ao olhar para todo aquele vermelho em sua roupa e pernas, julgou ter sido mordido pelo Nut. Mas agora, erguia a cabeça e olhava para o rosto de Mu. Curioso, constatou que de fato o sangue saia de seus olhos manchados de vermelho vivo e que, além de não sentir nenhuma dor também não era arrebatado pela euforia característica que sentia quando era mordido por Shaka.

— Você... chorou?

— Sim.

— Eu... Não sabia que pudessem chorar...

— Podemos sim. Choramos quando nos sentimos tristes ou... Quando algo muito belo nos toca a alma. — afastou-se minimamente para apenas poder olhar nos olhos azuis do músico — Não tenho outro líquido no corpo, então, quando choro eu... Bem, eu sangro! Me desculpe se o assustei, mas... A sua música, ela é tão bela, tão sublime que me fez vivenciar o passado... Lembrei-me de minha família e... e chorei.

Não queria de fato assustar aquele humano. Ele lhe parecia tão frágil e tão obediente. Já não lhe bastava ter de conviver com a culpa e a vergonha de sua maldição, agora afastaria até aqueles por quem tinha certa compaixão?

Tinha tanto medo de ficar sozinho. A solidão era seu maior algoz. Mas, desde que despertara parece que uma nuvem de infortúnios pairava sobre si.

Com o rosto também banhado em lagrimas e bem mais calmo, Afrodite baixou o olhar. De certa forma sabia como Mu se sentia. Também tinha saudades da família, da vida que ficara para trás.

— Me desculpe, senhor Mu. Não toquei o piano para fazê-lo chorar.

A voz do sueco saiu fraca e vacilante. Havia gostado muito daquele vampiro, mas do que deveria, visto que Shaka o alertara de que era muito perigoso, mas ali, com o rosto banhado em sangue Afrodite só conseguia sentir pena dele.

Foi nessa hora que o sumo sacerdote, que assistia a tudo parado no batente da porta que dava acesso à sala, caminhou até eles. Seus felinos de estimação Seth e Kali o acompanhavam, mas quando Shaka parou em frente ao piano, os animais seguiram, indo se esfregar em Mu, já que sentiam sua tristeza.

— Afrodite, vá para o seu quarto. — ordenou em tom grave e autoritário — Amanhã pedirei a um carniçal que o acompanhe ao mercado e, caso se comportar, a um passeio ao parque.

— Sim senhor. — respondeu acabrunhado, então se afastou de Mu e com uma ultima troca de olhares, apoiou as mãos no chão e se levantou, caminhando de cabeça baixa até Shaka — Obrigado, mestre.

Antes de deixar a sala, Afrodite se deteve. Olhou para trás e buscou os olhos de Mu que o acompanhavam.

— Da próxima vez, prometo que tocarei uma canção mais alegre, senhor Mu. Uma que não o faça chorar. Com licença.

Quando o jovem enfim deixou a sala, Shaka se aproximou de Mu, ajoelhando-se no chão ao lado dele. Tocou em uma mecha de seus cabelos a colocando atrás da orelha e, sem pedir ou dizer algo que fosse, abriu os braços e enlaçou o corpo do Nut num abraço forte, carinhoso e protetor.

Fragilizado e emocionalmente esgotado, o Nut não resistiu. Ao contrário, se aninhou nos braços do sumo sacerdote soluçando baixinho.

— Eu... Eu não sou o que pensam... Eu odeio matar o gado daquela forma hedionda... Mas, a fome... A fome é tanta...

— Eu sei. Eu acredito em você. — o sacerdote afagava os cabelos dele enquanto o permitia desabafar.

— Sempre gostei dos servos e até dos escravos... Shion... Shion dizia que eu não servia para ser líder, porque era bom demais com os súditos e levava tudo à falência, mas... Na mesma hora que eu os amava eu os... Eu os comia daquela forma horrenda que você testemunhou... Meu clã soube na noite em que minha mãe me ofertou minha primeira alimentação. Não tive como disfarçar, estava muito faminto, perdi o controle de maneira ainda mais violenta e todos viram... Minha vergonha foi tanta... Quiseram me tirar da minha mãe por causa da minha marca amaldiçoada... Mas ela não permitiu. Ela me amou mesmo com a Besta vivendo sem controle dentro de mim. Ela dizia que eu era dela e que jamais me abandonaria apenas porque meu abraço não saiu como o planejado... Eu me tornei um Nut, Noite, em egípcio antigo, ou um vampiro como vocês dizem hoje, depois de minha mãe ter tentado por séculos abraçar um filho... Todos morriam... Eu também quase morri... O rito foi tão difícil que minha mãe quase pereceu, mas meu pai salvou a ela e a mim também... Por isso, eu me tornei o único Nut a possuir o sangue de dois criadores.

Mu então ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Shaka. As lágrimas voltavam a escorrer.

— Eu fui muito amado pelos meus, sumo sacerdote de Seth! Mesmo sendo um demônio faminto... E... hoje... Nada mais me resta... Não queria ter assustado Afrodite, ele é tão frágil... Não há lugar para mim no novo mundo... Quisera nunca ter voltado a abrir meus olhos... ter secado por milênios... até me tornar somente pó...

Shaka olhava para ele e não podia deixar de se compadecer de sua tristeza. Sabia que com o passar do tempo aquela dor que parecia um monstro gigantesco lhe pisoteando, logo iria se amenizar. Sabia, porque ele próprio já a sentira.

Shaka também tivera uma família. Pai, mãe, irmãos, esposa, filhos... Viu a todos morrer com o passar do Tempo, e antes o que era dor hoje não passava de uma lembrança melancólica.

A imortalidade tinha seu preço, por isso criar vínculos com humanos não lhes era interessante.

Logicamente que a dor do Nut em nada podia se comparar a sua. Shaka perdera a família quando se tornou um vampiro, no entanto foi uma perda lenta, branda, inevitável, não menos dolorida, mas que viera em doses homeopáticas, por assim dizer. Primeiros seus pais, depois a esposa, seus filhos, os netos... Ainda tivera dois milênios para se acostumar a conviver com essas perdas. Mu não.

Mu havia passado dois mil anos vivendo no seio familiar e depois fora posto para dormir. Quando despertou fora como se tivesse perdido a todos no dia anterior a seu regresso!

Todas as feridas estavam abertas!

Shaka no entanto, não entendia toda aquela fragilidade de Mu. Quando o encontrou na praia, em meio a sangue e areia, e ele lhe revelou que era um Nut, nunca imaginou que aquela criatura primitiva, e por que não detentora dos segredos da criação, fosse lhe apresentar uma alma tão ingênua e sensível. Algo que ia contra sua forma bestial, mas que caracterizava a essência de Mu em sua maior parte.

O sacerdote chegou a pensar que ele seria um dos grandes. Osíris, Hórus, ou até mesmo o próprio Seth! Abandonou essa possibilidade assim que Mu se mostrou confuso, turbulento e assustado com o novo mundo. Quando o Nut se compadeceu do sofrimento de Afrodite e o curou com extrema delicadeza e compaixão, tivera sua prova definitiva.

Seth, segundo acreditava, nunca faria aquilo... Ao contrario, devoraria a carne do servo, um mero humano sem importância alguma, dominaria os homens e provocaria o Caos no momento de seu despertar!

Olhou para Mu e com delicadeza enxugou suas lágrimas.

— Me perdoe, Mu. — dizia, enquanto acariciava o rosto melancólico — Seu despertar não me foi planejado. Eu simplesmente me senti impelido a abrir sua cripta, porque, além de sumo sacerdote, eu sou também arqueólogo. Tenho uma empresa e muitas pessoas que trabalham para mim, escavando os segredos do mundo. Então, quando eu encontrei aquela caverna onde você dormia, pensei ter encontrado um tesouro arqueológico... Se te causei dor ao te despertar, essa não foi a minha intenção. Mas... Se de alguma forma eu puder me redimir com você, lhe protegendo, sendo seu guia no novo mundo. Seria seu companheiro... Se me permitir, é claro, eu nunca o deixarei só.

— Você não teve culpa de nada, sumo sacerdote... Está mais que claro que algo de errado aconteceu, eu nem...

Mu iria falar que nem deveria estar no Irã, onde Shaka o encontrou, e sim dormindo no Egito junto aos irmãos, mas decidiu que não iria revelar mais nada.

— Esqueça... Uma noite eu retornarei àquela caverna e tentarei descobrir alguma pista... Mas não amanhã, nem depois... Só quero descansar.

Aninhou-se ainda mais aos braços de Shaka, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Eu raramente dormia sozinho em minha época. — a voz era meio acanhada, devido o teor do pedido que queria fazer ao sacerdote — Será que poderia dormir ao meu lado essa noite? Eu realmente detesto dormir só... Fica comigo quando o dia vier?

— É claro que sim. — respondeu de pronto o sacerdote.

Então Shaka acompanhou Mu até o banheiro onde o ajudou a lavar o rosto. Enquanto o Nut descia ao porão, o Setita ligou para Camus, que havia ficado muito preocupado depois de o grito do servo de Shaka ter interrompido a conversa que levavam ao telefone.

Tendo tranquilizado o francês, Shaka desceu ao porão onde junto a Mu improvisaram uma cama debaixo da escadaria, o único lugar onde o Nut sentia-se mais protegido e confortável.

— Bom... Considere como um improviso, por enquanto. Prometo que providenciarei algo mais confortável amanhã mesmo. Podemos fazer um quarto aqui no porão para você, Mu... Por que, eu quero que fique aqui, comigo. — disse pegando na mão do Nut e o puxando para junto de si em um novo abraço terno e protetor — Sei que não começamos muito bem, mas eu vou cuidar de você.

Mu deu um pequeno sorriso e se aconchegou no outro.

— Está ótimo... Melhor que meu antigo sarcófago e infinitamente melhor que aquele esconderijo de ontem no buraco da fera metálica.

O Nut dedilhou os dedos pelo peito de Shaka e não sabia explicar porque toda aquela proximidade mexia com algo dentro de si, além de lhe acalmar.

— Eu não tenho mais nada em minha pós vida Shaka. Tudo desapareceu... Eu sinto que só tenho você...

O final da frase foi dito num sussurro, pois estava esgotado e o sono o tomava.


	6. Chapter 6

O cheiro forte e adocicado do incenso embalava o mantra que o sacerdote Setita entoava enquanto se preparava para o ritual.

Não havia espelhos na casa, visto que não tinham nenhuma utilidade, pois quando se é amaldiçoado pela dádiva da eternidade há de se esquecer tudo que um dia fizera parte de sua vida passada e abraçar a morte com indelével remorso, e isso inclui esquecer sua própria imagem.

A imortalidade tem seu preço, e um deles é existir sem que se possa constatar a própria existência.

Sentado à frente de sua penteadeira de madeira negra, Shaka deslizava a tinta azul turquesa sobre sua testa e têmporas com uma perícia ímpar, a qual tornava de fato qualquer espelho obsoleto.

Era com a mesma habilidade que o sumo sacerdote também mergulhava as pontas das longas unhas em uma tinta dourada, com a qual adornava o próprio corpo com símbolos ritualísticos da cultura egípcia.

A seu lado, observando a tudo com olhos atentos, Afrodite segurava uma bandeja de ouro, onde traziam dispostas as joias que Shaka iria usar aquela noite.

Pronta a pintura corporal, uma a uma o sumo sacerdote vestia as joias com a ajuda do servo, até estar completamente paramentado para o culto de logo mais.

As Serpentes, que é como os Seguidores de Seth são chamados pelos outros imortais, iriam se reunir em uma igreja católica que ficava na zona rural londrina. A sede Setita na verdade ficava em Londres, e era a própria mansão de Shaka, mas naquela noite o sumo sacerdote pretendia fazer um ritual de sangue para apresentar o novo membro ilustre da seita, Mu, e tal ritual exigia solo sagrado.

Já pronto, o sumo sacerdote ouviu quando o carro negro que os levaria ao local do culto encostou na frente da casa. Apressado, olhou para Afrodite que ia até a cama apanhar a capa negra com capuz que ele sempre usava nos cultos Setitas e então caminhou até ele e o puxou pelo braço.

Com o susto do gesto inesperado o servo deixou a capa cair no chão e encarou os olhos do sacerdote, apreensivo.

— Espere. Ainda não. — disse Shaka em tom firme — Ainda vou buscar o Mu... Mas antes...

A medida que seus olhos azuis assumiam um tom âmbar intenso num faiscar cintilante, Shaka puxou o servo para junto de si, colando seus corpos. Com máxima delicadeza, acariciou o rosto pálido com as pontas dos dedos, os correndo em toda a extensão do braço de Afrodite até segurar firme em seu punho e num único gesto afoito puxá-lo para cima, de encontro a sua boca ávida já aberta.

O músico estreitou os olhos soltando um leve gemido de dor ao sentir as presas do vampiro lhe rasgarem a carne e o sangue ser sugado de maneira esfomeada, exercendo forte pressão. Porém, o ato em si, aliado ao olhar enfeitiçado ao qual o sumo sacerdote lhe submetia, lhe colocavam em transe e dor logo se convertia em um frenesi inconsistente.

Após ingerir generosos goles daquele elixir revigorante, Shaka lambeu a ferida cuidadosamente e ainda arrebatado pela vida que agora corria dentro de si, acariciou com ternura os cabelos sedosos do músico, enquanto, de olhos fechados, sentia seus órgãos voltarem intermitentemente a vida.

— Aaaaaaaaaaahhh... Agora, sim... Pegue minha capa. — esboçou um leve sorriso.

Enquanto se abaixava para pegar a capa, Afrodite, ainda sentindo o êxtase do beijo do vampiro percorrer todo seu corpo como uma descarga elétrica, perguntou sobre o paradeiro do novo Mestre, que agora morava com eles, mas que quase nunca via.

— E onde está o senhor Mu? Não o vejo há dias... Ele... O senhor Mu não gosta de mim, Mestre? Ele nunca quis me provar. — estendeu a capa a Shaka, lhe entregando junto um olhar questionador.

— Acredite, meu caro... — respondeu enquanto vestia a peça — Mu gosta muito de você. Justamente por gostar de você é que ele não quis te provar. — com um sorriso sínico caminhou até a porta do quarto e a abriu — Vá para o seu quarto e não saia de lá até eu voltar. Daqui a meia hora um carniçal virá aqui fazer um serviço para mim e não o quero bisbilhotando.

— Eu não sou bisbilhoteiro. — resmungou tomando o rumo da porta, mas se deteve ao passar por Shaka, parando a sua frente e o encarando nos olhos, que voltavam a assumir o tom azul celeste costumeiro — Mestre... Dê-me um pouco.

O pedido saíra sussurrado, encabulado, mas de pronto fora atendido.

Fazendo uso de um anel de escaravelho, cuja ponta pontiaguda lhe servia como aresta, Shaka perfurou o próprio pulso.

— Abra a boca. — ordenou, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava no queixo do músico com a mão que ficara livre após ter removido o canulo de ouro de sua veia. Fazendo Afrodite tombar ligeiramente a cabeça para trás, deixou gotejar seu sangue escurecido entre os lábios do jovem — Gosto quando você pede.

O sueco sorvia aquela seiva como se fosse um néctar divino. De olhos fechados ele arfava, passando a língua entre os lábios, enquanto engolia com anelo o líquido quente e de sabor ferroso, completamente alheio ao deleite de Shaka, que o observava instigado.

Muitas vezes fazia de proposito. Não dava de seu sangue a Afrodite, para assim o obriga-lo a implorar, já que isso lhe era aprazível.

Quando julgou ser o suficiente para que seu domínio sobre o outro através do sangue fosse mantido, o sumo sacerdote espalmou a mão na testa do músico e o empurrou para fora de seu quarto.

— Já chega. — disse, lambendo a ferida que fizera em si mesmo — Agora vá para seu quarto.

Ainda arfante, mas agora de arrebatamento, sentindo como se todo seu frágil corpo fosse tocado por notas musicais que o levavam à uma sensação de prazer e torpor indescritível, Afrodite soltou um suspiro e deu um sorriso.

— Sim, mestre. Tenha uma boa noite. — respondeu, dando as costas ao loiro e tomando o rumo do corredor.

Shaka então foi buscar Mu.

No fundo da antiga casa, havia um grande terreno vazio coberto por grama e terra batida, com algumas árvores plantadas e uma pequena construção que mais parecia uma capela, a qual abrigava um alçapão que levava a um templo subterrâneo onde eram realizados os rituais dos Seguidores de Seth.

Debaixo das árvores, um vulto de cócoras sobre a grama dava trancos violentos nos últimos pedaços de carne que restavam na carcaça que devorava.

O cheiro do sangue e das vísceras era forte, pronunciado, e o som dos ossos sendo triturados pela mandíbula veemente figurava a selvageria com que a criatura se alimentava.

Shaka parou a certa distância dele, o observando em silêncio por alguns minutos. Era uma visão perturbadora, mas que aos olhos do sumo sacerdote se anunciava divina, até instigante!

Tão logo o Nut notou a presença do Setita ali, largou a carcaça virando-se de costas. Tinha muita vergonha de ser visto se alimentando, principalmente quando esse alguém era Shaka.

Já não lhe bastava precisar da ajuda do sacerdote para se banhar, agora também dependia dele para comer, uma vez que, caso saísse para caçar, sua maldição, o Consumo Conspícuo, o privava da razão e o faria comer quem encontrasse, onde estivesse. Sendo assim, Shaka caçava o gado e trazia até Mu, tornando o quintal da mansão do sacerdote um cemitério enorme e improvisado de restos de membros, ossos, e tecidos dilacerados.

Ao fim de sua refeição, um carniçal era convocado para dar cabo das carcaças as enterrando ali mesmo.

— Não olhe. — rosnou feroz.

Shaka virou-se de costas em respeito ao pedido.

— Não estou olhando. — disse calmamente — Vim busca-lo, pois o carro que nos levará ao culto já chegou e todos os membros já devem estar à nossa espera. Se terminou...

— Sim, eu terminei. — respondeu de pronto se levantando e deixando o local, surgindo da penumbra de entre as árvores para ter seu corpo banhado pelo véu de prata do luar — Mas preciso me lavar.

— Eu sei. — o sacerdote respondeu em baixo tom, então estendeu o braço direito ligeiramente para trás, mostrando a palma da mão para o Nut — Eu o ajudarei a se banhar.

Não demorou muito até que Shaka sentisse o outro lhe tomar a mão. Entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Mu e lentamente o puxou, até ficarem de frente um para o outro.

De cabeça baixa, visto que estava envergonhado, o Nut se permitiu ser conduzido para o interior da casa e juntos seguiram até o banheiro.

Como sempre fazia, Shaka ajudou Mu a se despir das vestes imundas, enquanto encarava os olhos negros do vampiro completamente fascinado.

Mu já havia aprendido algumas coisas nesses dias que passaram juntos. Tomar o seu próprio banho sozinho era uma delas. Agora sua higiene pessoal não dependia mais da ajuda do sumo sacerdote, mesmo que Shaka não abrisse mão de ajuda-lo, já que era na hora do banho que aproveitava para colar seu corpo ao do Nut para sentir o calor delicioso que exalava dele logo após ter se alimentado. Era também no banho que Shaka, fazendo uso da desculpa em se evitar o desperdício do elixir da vida, lambia o corpo todo do vampiro ancestral, num deleite extasiante que o excitava e instigava Mu.

Findado o banho, ambos seguiram para o quarto de Shaka, onde o Setita entregou uma túnica egípcia ao Nut e algumas joias.

Mu ficou olhando as vestes por algum tempo e analisando os adornos a ele entregues, até que ergueu o olhar para o sumo sacerdote e disse algo que surpreendera até mesmo a si próprio.

— Uma pena você ser privado da própria imagem... — disse percorrendo os olhos, que agora voltaram a reassumir as íris verde esmeralda, pelo rosto de Shaka -... Fica incrivelmente belo com essa pintura.

Shaka deixou escapar um sorriso brando dos lábios, ao passo que Mu, encabulado, baixou o rosto e se pôs a vestir a túnica de linho que lhe fora entregue.

— Acredite... Às vezes, o único conforto da minha alma é justamente guardar na memória a lembrança de quem eu era antes do abraço. — disse, então esticou as mãos e olhou para as próprias unhas longilíneas e pontiagudas — Certamente não me reconheceria no que me tornei... Não que não seja grato ao presente das trevas, mas... — guardou as mãos nos bolsos da longa capa negra —... Não ver o que nos tornamos pode ser uma forma de manter viva nossa existência passada.

Mu ouvia a cada palavra como se fossem ditas para si.

O jovem aldeão que outrora corria feliz pelo vale do Nilo, decerto em nada lembrava o demônio faminto que o tomara. Fechando os olhos num breve momento de reflexão, imaginou-se brincando com os irmãos nas águas do fértil rio africano. Ria, saltava as pedras, rolava na terra... Era feliz, vivia uma vida simples e plena. Até que veio a peste e fora abraçado pela morte, mas não morrera, tornara-se um demônio.

O sumo sacerdote não ostentava seu título à toa. Realmente ser privado da própria imagem poderia ser uma benção!

— Na minha época, era comum os reis pedirem aos escribas que retratassem suas figuras por meio de pinturas. – disse, enquanto colocava as joias que Shaka lhe cedera — Yuzuriha, minha irmã, era muito vaidosa, além de incrivelmente bela. Aprendi a arte com os escribas e passei a desenhá-la. Fiz inúmeros retratos dela...

— Sendo sua irmã não poderia ser diferente. Ela deveria mesmo ser lindíssima! — disse o sacerdote abusando da sensualidade empregada no tom de voz.

Mu, porém, dessa vez não se acanhou, e dando um passo em direção a Shaka ficou bem próximo a ele, tocando em seu rosto com delicadeza, encarando os olhos azuis.

— Não ria de mim, mas... Quando o vi pela primeira vez, naquela praia, achei que essa era a cor da sua pele. — confessou referindo-se ao azul turquesa na parte superior do rosto de Shaka, e também nas pontas dos dedos — Fica muito bonito com essa tinta na pele, sumo sacerdote.

Shaka sorriu. A cada dia Mu parecia mais enroscado em sua rede de sedução e esse fato era um regozijo para sua alma.

Deu um passo ao lado e foi apanhar dentro do closet o cetro de ouro que levava consigo sempre que iria presidir um ritual de sangue.

— A tinta azul é uma forma que encontrei de não me desligar totalmente de minha cultura natal. — disse, já voltando para o quarto com o artefato em mãos — O hinduísmo se fez muito forte na família em que nasci e Kali, ou Parvati, era a deusa pela qual aprendi a ser devoto quando era vivo. Quando fui abraçado, Seth ocupou seu lugar em meu coração e pensamento. Só Seth é meu deus agora e é somente a ele que confio minha fé. — parou de frente para Mu, olhando em seus olhos — Mas, assim como guardo a minha própria imagem em minha memória por apego ao que fui em vida, também guardo Kali na lembrança e a levo junto a mim nos rituais Setitas pintando de azul minha pele, a cor da pele dela, apenas por gratidão.

Mu ouvia ao relato do sacerdote admirado.

— Então, você agora segue a um outro deus, porém sem abandonar totalmente a divindade pela qual fora doutrinado a adorar.

— Não. — respondeu Shaka — Não adoro a Kali, não mais. Seth é meu deus, por Kali nutro respeito.

— Entendi. É uma criatura de muita fé, sumo sacerdote Shaka. E, assim como nós, a fé é algo que não morre, apenas é transferida. Se ainda leva Kali consigo, esteja certo de que ela também não o abandonou totalmente. Creio que esteja duplamente protegido e guardado. Há no mundo mistérios que devem permanecer indecifráveis. A fé, a força do pensamento e do desejo, o destino... são alguns deles. — disse em tom sério, como numa constatação a si mesmo, já que agora imaginava ter sido algo muito além de sua própria compreensão que fizera o sacerdote despertá-lo mesmo que não fosse ciente do que estava fazendo.

A ligação que sentia com Shaka não era trivial e agora começava a galgar por terrenos místicos, pois pela primeira vez teve a sensação de que não fora o acaso que levara Shaka até sua catacumba e sim a fé que movia o sacerdote. Talvez fora a devoção do outro que movera o tempo e as eras para que se encontrassem exatamente naquele local, naquele dia.

Prendeu os cabelos para trás usando uma tiara de ouro adornada na fronte com um escaravelho esculpido em jade, colocou braceletes e anéis. Tudo minuciosamente acompanhado pelos olhos sequiosos do sumo sacerdote, que o observava se paramentar com as joias, admirando sua beleza a cada movimento executado.

Mu era tão bonito que nem precisava de adornos que o enfeitasse, mas aos olhos de Shaka o ouro intensificava ainda mais sua beleza. Sentia uma vontade descomedida em tocá-lo, apalpá-lo, abraçar seu corpo com veemência, morder sua carne, sentir novamente seu gosto e se excitar arrebatadoramente com o ato.

Contudo ele se continha. Seu empenho diário em conquistar a confiança do Nut e seduzi-lo, estava dando frutos e não perderia a cabeça, até porque, antes de apenas atração física, Shaka sentia algo muito maior por aquele imortal. Algo que lhe assustava toda vez que olhava para Mu e sentia que não seria mais capaz de viver sem tê-lo a seu lado, sob seu domínio.

— Está divino, Mu! — disse Shaka ao vê-lo dar os últimos retoques no lenço que amarrava na cintura.

— Vou conhecer seu clã, tenho que causar uma boa primeira impressão não é mesmo? — respondeu descontraído.

\- Que poderá ser o seu clã também. — disse Shaka, apanhando uma capa negra de cima do biombo de madeira ao lado deles — Basta você querer. Tome. Vista a capa e vamos. O carniçal já nos espera na entrada.

Mu vestiu a capa, ocultando a cabeça e quase todo o rosto com o grande capuz, depois seguiram lado a lado até a parte de fora da casa, onde rapidamente entraram no carro negro que os conduziu até a igreja onde seria realizado o ritual.

O lugar era ermo, bem afastado do centro de Londres. Ficava em um dos municípios vizinhos e em seu entorno só haviam algumas propriedades rurais.

Sempre que um novo membro era ligado ao clã, um ritual de sangue era feito.

Fora assim em todas as eras. Os sacerdotes e alguns membros mais influentes e poderosos se reuniam na casa de Shaka, bebiam o sangue de seu servo, iniciavam o novo membro com as leituras dos papiros sagrados e faziam libações em louvor a Seth, sempre rodeados de muitas serpentes, sangue e sacrifícios.

No entanto, dessa vez seria diferente.

Mu não era um Setita. Mu era um Nut. Um dos primeiros!

Mu também não podia compartilhar o sangue de um humano com os demais membros da seita, devido à maldição do Consumo Conspícuo.

Sendo assim, Shaka optara por um ritual onde apresentaria Mu aos demais Setitas como um membro honorário, mas já fazendo o ritual de sangue para legitimar o compromisso.

Ao chegarem ao local, três carniçais vieram recepciona-los quando desceram do automóvel, os acompanhando até a entrega dos fundos da pequena igreja onde outros servos mantinham uma vigília obstinada.

Entraram, Shaka na frente seguido de Mu coberto por capa e capuz.

O Nut sentira seu ânimo vacilar durante a viagem de carro até ali. Odiava aquelas maquinas modernas que pareciam jaulas barulhentas e fétidas, mas quando desceram e sentiu a presença das outras crianças da noite, seu espírito mudara completamente.

Se houve algo que Mu aprendera em seus 2.000 anos de morte-vida, era ostentar uma pose imponente!

Seu clã governara o Egito Antigo por eras em que os ritos cerimoniais, cortejos e celebrações eram constantes. Desde seus primeiros anos como governador, quando ganhou o título de Seth, Mu aprendera a impor respeito através de sua Presença e postura firmes, já que sua aparência era extremamente frágil, por isso avessa a seu título de nobreza.

Foi essa imponente Presença que todos ali sentiram quando ele adentrou o salão seguindo os passos do sumo sacerdote. Não permitia que ninguém olhasse para seu rosto, oculto pelo capuz, mas lhes permitia sentir o seu poder. Sabia que todos ali notavam sua ancestralidade, assim como ele próprio podia sentir o quão jovem eram as crianças da noite que ali estavam.

Num breve gesto, Shaka virou-se para trás e olhou para o rosto de Mu, percebendo a mudança repentina em seu semblante. Ele lhe figurava agora imponente como nunca e isso chamou a atenção até de si.

Era ótimo sentir a Presença esmagadora dele, assim as Serpentes não o aborreceriam com perguntas vãs. A própria altivez de Mu calaria suas mentes curiosas e suas línguas ferinas.

Caminharam pela trilha entre os bancos de madeira até o altar.

Olhos ávidos e curiosos seguiam os passos de Mu até que este se posicionasse no local onde Shaka lhe indicara, ao lado de Asmita, que dera um passo para o lado cedendo espaço ao visitante, espantado com o poder que exalava de sua ancestralidade.

Todos ali se perguntavam quem ele era, mas ninguém se atreveu a questionar o sumo sacerdote antes de ele mesmo se pronunciar.

Sendo assim, foi ao som de apenas alguns buchichos dos mais impacientes e exaltados, que Shaka atravessou a sacristia e caminhou até o altar, o qual já havia sido preparado, apresentando muitas velas dispostas pelo chão, também incensos e desenhos de hieróglifos que representavam o nome de Seth grafados em sangue nas paredes.

Em cima da bancada de mármore, onde é realizado o rito sacramental, uma jovem nua, de longos cabelos ruivos ondulados, jazia deitada sobre um tecido vermelho de veludo.

Em seu corpo, mais hieróglifos foram desenhados em pontos estratégicos; peito, testa, ventre e tornozelos.

Cravava os olhos vidrados na abóboda acima do altar, imóvel. Estava em transe.

Em torno dela sobre o mármore, por todo o chão e em volta da bancada, inúmeras serpentes arrastavam os ventres inchados no solo, disputando espaço com um amontoado de escorpiões negros e escaravelhos agitados.

Shaka logo se posicionou à frente da bancada, olhando para a jovem que nela estava deitada e em seguida para Mu, que na primeira fileira ao lado dos quatro sacerdotes principais o encarava curioso. Ao redor de seus pés, muitas serpentes rastejavam alvoroçadas, porém nenhuma o tocava.

Mu não se incomodou com elas. Na verdade lhe eram indiferentes, e em seu íntimo se perguntava de onde viera a crença de que ele, Seth, gostava de serpentes! Sinceramente, gostava bem mais dos escorpiões! Porém, como tudo no novo mundo mudara, não era de se surpreender que os rituais seculares também tivessem sofrido alterações. Desta forma, resolveu ignorar os detalhes e se ater ao que o sumo sacerdote faria, vendo até onde toda aquela balburdia se estenderia.

Pelo menos a jovem sobre a mesa sacramental ainda parecia ser um vestígio ancestral dos rituais vigentes em sua época, onde eram oferecidas libações de sangue humano aos deuses que caminhavam à noite.

Concentrado na figura imponente do sumo sacerdote, Mu o viu retirar o manto negro, deixando que o tecido escorregasse por seu corpo até o solo. Em seguida, observou Shaka virar-se de costas para os presentes e caminhar poucos passos até o fundo do altar, onde abriu um grande livro disposto sobre um pedestal, o qual abrigava os papiros milenares considerados pelos primeiros Seguidores de Seth como sendo as escrituras Sagradas do clã.

De posse do livro, Shaka virou-se de frente novamente para os membros dispostos de pé entre os bancos de madeira e mais uma vez se aproximou da jovem sobre a bancada. Tocou sua testa com a ponta da unha do dedo indicador da mão direita. A esquerda segurava o pesado livro, o qual começou a ler dando inicio ao rito.

— *"Eu caminho pelas areias do Egito. Terra natal e primeira morada de meu clã. Venho à procura da verdade que um dia surgirá." — a voz era grave, poderosa.

Descendo os olhos para a jovem sobre a mesa sacramental, Shaka enterrou a ponta da unha em sua testa, fazendo o sangue escorrer imediatamente entre os olhos verdes vidrados ainda presos ao teto da igreja.

— *Eu, Shaka, sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth, ofereço este sangue virgem e jovem a ti, Seth, que é o Vácuo, o Terrível, o Invisível, o todo poderoso deus dos deuses!

Correndo a mesma unha por toda a extensão do rosto da garota, traçou um caminho de sangue até o peito nu e arfante.

Liberando sua Besta interior, o Setita juntou os demais dedos da mão e lentamente os enterrou na carne trêmula e tórrida da jovem de cabelos vermelhos, abrindo espaço por entre a carne, afastando ossos, rasgando tecidos e separando músculos com uma facilidade insólita, até envolver completamente o coração vivo e pulsante da menina com seus dedos esguios.

— *Aquele que espalha a destruição e causa a desolação. — prosseguia, agora segurando o órgão vital em sua mão — Aquele que é o próprio Caos na Terra!

Com um tranco único e rápido, Shaka puxou o coração para fora do peito da garota, respingando algumas gotas de sangue nos que estavam mais próximos, e enquanto o órgão fibrilava frenético entre seus dedos ensopados pelo líquido ainda vivo, proferiu os últimos dizeres ritualísticos:

— *Ofereço essa vida a ti, Seth! Quando vós fostes expulso do Egito e aclamado como aquele que a tudo destrói e constrói, nós nos resignamos a esperar pela sua volta! Pois tu és o Invencível!

Dito isso, Shaka abocanhou o coração, arrancando boa parte daquele músculo pulsante com suas presas e maxilar poderosos, mastigando o tecido que se contraia e se distendia entre seus dentes antes de ser engolido.

Da primeira fileira do séquito Setita, Mu observava a tudo muito concentrado. Sua força de vontade por horas vacilava, pois o cheiro do sangue, o som do corpo vivo ainda sobre o altar e a visão do sumo sacerdote se banqueteando em seu nome lhe soava como um espetáculo para os sentidos.

Domava seu espírito com furor, contento a Besta dentro de si que clamava por sair com uma força inimaginável.

Não podia deixar de achar certa graça em todo aquele "circo", e era justamente esse aspecto que amansava a Besta. Não que o ritual em si fosse digno de qualquer desmerecimento. Muito pelo contrário. Em seu tempo, rituais de sangue eram muito comuns, assim como oferendas e libações aos deuses.

Mu achava graça apenas dos atributos destinados a si, Seth. Como os anos puderam deturpar tanto sua figura? Essa era certamente uma pergunta que ele se fazia naquele momento, enquanto pensava em como seria se descobrissem que o próprio Seth estava ali, entre eles.

Enquanto via Shaka remover os outros órgãos vitais da garota com as próprias mãos e os oferecer aos quatro sacerdotes principais do clã, Mu só conseguia imaginar como reagiriam se ele se revelasse naquele momento, se dissesse que é Seth, agradecesse a oferenda, comesse os órgãos e pedisse que lhe trouxessem mais cento e cinquenta corações como aquele, porém que deixassem o gado vivo e solto, pois a caça fazia da carne muito mais saborosa, já que a adrenalina do medo a temperava.

Não.

Jamais se revelaria de forma tão leviana. Tinha que estudar aquele clã que adorava sua figura como a um deus e, principalmente, tinha que entender a estranha ligação que sentia com o sumo sacerdote e líder deles.

Sendo assim, baixou a cabeça e permitiu que o capuz do manto negro lhe ocultasse ainda mais a face, uma vez que sua forma bestial vinha à tona e alguns ali já começavam a se agitar diante sua Presença perturbadora.

O ritual seguiu como de costume.

Shaka entoou outros mantras descritos no Livro de Seth, enquanto, em comunhão e cantando em uníssono junto a seu líder, os membros do culto se enfileiravam para provar do sangue do sacrifício.

Sem que ninguém soubesse o motivo, Shaka fez uma pequena mancha em sua própria testa usando uma gota de sangue, entre os olhos, misturado à tinta azul. Em uma prece silenciosa e íntima, ofertou aquele pequeno gesto à deusa hindu Kali, em honra à memoria de sua família, sua casta e dos anos em que andou entre os vivos a adorando.

Findado o ritual, o sacerdote desceu do altar e caminhou até Mu, passando por entre os membros que baixavam as cabeças em respeito. Shaka era o porta-voz de Seth na Terra e era quase adorado pelas Serpentes como o próprio deus do Caos.

De frente para Mu lhe estendeu a mão, que de pronto fora apanhada pelo Nut.

Conduzindo o novo membro até o altar, o sumo sacerdote se colocou lado a lado com ele e pediu a atenção de todos elevando o tom de voz e também sua Presença.

— *Seguidores de Seth, quero apresentar a vocês o mais novo membro de nosso clã, que na verdade será adotado por nós, como nosso irmão e nosso leal membro honorário! Como sabem, semanas atrás estive no Irã, chamado para uma reunião extraordinária do Conselho das Serpentes, a qual teve um desfecho trágico... Infelizmente perdemos membros importantes do nosso clã. No entanto, sabemos que Seth nada faz sem propósitos maiores. Seth é poderoso e nos guia sempre para o caminho que devemos seguir... Por isso, após uma luta ferrenha contra os Espectros das Sombras, os sedentos pelos segredos guardados pelo nosso sangue, fui agraciado com uma benção do Senhor do Caos, que mandou a nosso seio um filho da Noite!... Este é Mu! — disse Shaka erguendo a mão de Mu, a segurando firme contra a sua — Mu é um Nut!

De imediato ouviu-se uma explosão de balbucios e murmúrios que denotavam a surpresa de todos ali presentes, os quais olhavam fixamente para Mu com seus olhos cintilando curiosidade e estupefação.

Nunca haviam visto um Nut, visto que era de conhecimento geral terem sido extintos muito antes de a Máscara ser estabelecia entre eles, ou seja, muito antes de qualquer um ali ter recebido seu presente amaldiçoado, o abraço da morte.

— *Mu tem 6.100 anos. — continuou Shaka, agora elevando o tom de voz, já que a comoção geral não podia ser contida — Eu sei que notaram a Presença ancestral dele e isso prova a veracidade de minhas palavras. Mu é um Nut poderoso que escolheu ser um de nós.

Sem que esperassem, um membro mais eufórico tomou a frente e num gesto passional e destemperado jogou-se aos pés de Mu, abraçando seus tornozelos.

— *Louvado seja Seth! — gritava em tom alto e decidido — Oh, Terrível e Indomável Seth! Isso só pode ser um sinal de sua volta! Um Nut entre nós!

— *Sim! — respondeu outro membro que também já se acercava de Mu — Um filho da Noite entre nós! Um Nut! Seth está nos abençoando! Está ouvindo nosso chamado! Louvado seja o Invencível!

Asmita, Shijima, Fudou e Shun, que eram os quatro principais sacerdotes do clã Setita, olhavam para o rosto de Mu surpresos, admirados e extremamente curiosos. Podiam sentir seu poder, mas em seus íntimos cada um com seu pensamento, se perguntavam até que ponto seria seguro ter alguém tão poderoso entre eles.

— *Sim, meus irmãos imortais! — a voz de Shaka novamente chamou a atenção de todos — Mu viera a mim após um ataque covarde e muito bem arquitetado. Tudo me leva a crer que procuram a sabedoria contida em nosso sangue milenar, visto que os Espectros são o clã mais jovem de nossa sociedade. Para que? Ainda desconheço, mas minha intuição me diz que pode ser uma tentativa de golpe, um levante contra nós e contra o Conselho. Através do sangue Setita eles podem regredir gerações e tomar o poder, mas não permitirei que façam isso. Meus irmãos, Seth, nosso deus, nos mandou Mu, um Nut, para lutar a nosso lado!

— *Louvado seja Seth, o Terrível! — todos louvaram em uníssono, enquanto Shaka olhava para o rosto de Mu observando sua reação.

Diante de tudo aquilo, as palavras do sumo sacerdote, as demonstrações exaltadas das crianças da noite que louvavam a si sem nem mesmo saberem que estavam diante do que ele mesmo julgava ser uma farsa, já que Seth, ele, não era um deus, era um imortal como eles, muito mais poderoso sim, mas condenado a uma maldição vergonhosa, e Seth era apenas um título de poder, concedido a si por seu pai, Rá, outro imortal apenas.

Naquele momento, diante do louvor do clã Setita, confuso e até mesmo assustado, tudo que conseguia pensar era que tomara a melhor decisão em não se revelar a Shaka, nem a ninguém ali. Pelo menos não sem antes saber como lidar com a situação atual em que se encontrava, já que os Setitas esperam um deus raivoso, perverso, disposto a mudar o mundo, criar o Caos e destruir a ordem, e ele era o oposto de tudo isso. Apenas queria entender porque havia dormido por milênios, acordado sozinho num mundo completamente transformado e principalmente, por que sentia uma atração nunca dantes experimentada pelo líder daquele clã.

Imaginava que revelar sua identidade, tão diferente do que os papiros antigos postulavam, a ponto de nem Shaka o reconhecer, seria leviano e até mesmo perigoso.

Não. Teria que pensar. Muito. Antes de fazer qualquer revelação daquela magnitude.

Sendo assim, tudo que fez foi soltar a mão de Shaka, da maneira mais cordial que lhe cabia, puxar o capuz para trás da cabeça e se livrar do manto que ocultava sua figura, o deixando escorregar por suas costas até o chão, finalmente se revelando ao clã vampírico liderado pelo imortal que o despertara naquela era.

Liberando apenas um terço de seu poder, permitiu que todos ali sentissem o quão ancestral ele era. Um vampiro de terceira geração, quando a maioria dos membros presentes naquela noite eram de vigésima quinta, a despeito dos quatro sacerdotes Setitas, cujas gerações eram menores.

Olhou a todos diretamente em seus olhos, os quais lhe devolviam um olhar questionador e curioso, além de admirado, e lendo os dons das trevas de cada um ali, através de suas Presenças, disse com voz firme e em tom poderoso:

— *É uma honra, para mim, conhece-los. Nesta noite, e em todas as que se seguirem, adoto o clã Seguidores de Seth como minha segunda família. Há milênios meu clã fora exterminado da Terra e hoje eu caminharia só, mas, ao ser acolhido ao seio das Serpentes, o considero meu segundo lar e estejam cientes de que empregarei meus dons e meu poder, além de fazer o que tiver a meu alcance, para sua proteção.

Com o compromisso selado através das palavras do Nut, o pacto fora firmado.

Setitas eram por si só um clã cujos próprios membros poderiam ser seus piores inimigos. Corruptos, degradados e traiçoeiros, mesmo que ali estivessem reunidos membros escolhidos a dedo por Shaka, por quem o sumo sacerdote imaginava poder depositar um mínimo de confiança, cada um ali olhava para Mu sem pensar no bem que o clã poderia fazer a ele, um vampiro do mundo antigo à procura de adaptação no mundo novo, já que todo imortal sabia ser ela, a adaptação ao tempo, a verdadeira essência da imortalidade.

Não. Ali eles apenas o viam sob o crivo egoísta que alimentava a vaidade Setita, o viam como um Às na maga, um aliado poderoso à suas disposições e que, caso desse problema, seria descartado por ser um intruso.

Havia também quem o visse ali como uma possível fonte de poder, uma vez que Mu era um Nut e seu sangue poderia regredir a geração daquele que o consumisse.

Alheio, em parte, ao julgamento intimista de cada Serpente naquela abadia, Mu recebia os cumprimentos dos membros um a um, percebendo suas boas e más intenções, mas sem verdadeiramente se incomodar ou sentir-se ameaçado por elas.

A seu lado, Shaka conversava com o pároco daquele templo católico, um carniçal a serviço dos Seguidores de Seth, e o instruía, como de praxe, a não deixar vestígios do que fora dito e feito ali.

Enquanto os membros se dirigiam para a parte de fora da igreja, as serpentes, escaravelhos e escorpiões invocados durante o ritual também deixavam o local rastejando por entre frestas, fissuras nas paredes ou simplesmente mergulhando na terra em torno da construção.

O culto havia terminado


	7. Chapter 7

O culto havia terminado, porém não as solenidades.

Um cortejo composto por três automóveis negros levavam Shaka, Mu e os quatro sacerdotes Setitas, um deles o membro honorável do Conselho, Asmita, para a mansão de Shaka.

A presença de Asmita era fundamental à conversa que se seguiu noite à dentro, regada à sonata de piano que Afrodite tocava enquanto os cinco Setitas conversavam e Mu apenas ouvia.

Shaka pedia à Asmita uma audiência junto ao Conselho, aonde ele iria pessoalmente pedir medidas a serem tomadas em resposta aos ataques que vinha sofrendo por parte dos Espectros das Sombras e sobre quem os estava liderando. Apesar de serem um clã relativamente novo, tinham já conseguido formar uma certa ordem. Ambiciosos e muito violentos, estavam se organizando rapidamente, e diante dos olhos do Conselho, visto que Hades, seu representante, estava acima de qualquer suspeita.

Resolvida a questão, já tendo decidido que Asmita convenceria o presidente do Conselho a receber o sumo sacerdote o quanto antes, Shaka ordenou que Afrodite deixasse o piano e que viesse alimentar seus convidados, habito comum entre eles.

Foi nessa hora, quando o jovem de cabelos louros separou-se do instrumento e arrastou a banqueta para trás levantando-se, que Mu educadamente pediu licença e se retirou da sala.

O Nut havia permanecido ali reunido com eles na verdade mais para apreciar a belíssima música do que para deliberar acerca dos assuntos do clã com os outros membros, uma vez que nada entendia da tal organização social criada pelos imortais do novo mundo. No entanto, ao saber que todos ali iriam se alimentar do jovem músico, mesmo sem fome alguma preferiu deixar o local, uma vez que o sangue, seu odor e a vida lhe instigavam de forma arrebatadora, e era nessas horas que ele mais temia perder o controle da Besta.

Não podia correr o risco de revelar sua maldição frente os sacerdotes e muito menos o risco de matar o servo de Shaka.

Por isso, enquanto sentia o odor do sangue de Afrodite impregnar praticamente toda a mansão, Mu embrenhava-se no corredor escuro às pressas em direção ao porão, onde entrou e rapidamente batendo a porta atrás de si.

Encostando-se nela, de costas, fechou os olhos na tentativa de conter seu furor. Em seu rosto cianótico, pequenos vasos negros já se desenhavam em torno dos olhos, cujas íris se tingiam de vermelho escarlate sob as pálpebras que tremelicavam.

Na tentativa de distrair a mente e ludibriar o demônio dentro de si, Mu abriu os olhos e correu todo o ambiente. Caminhou lentamente até uma estátua feita de bronze que representava a deusa Aset. Não reconheceu a figura de sua mãe nela, mesmo Shaka lhe tendo dito, dias atrás, que aquela era Aset, a esposa de Osíris...

— **Humpf... São todos tolos, minha mãe. Você criou Osíris e a mim. Se soubesse o que o mundo novo fez à nossa história... — balbuciava cabisbaixo, enquanto corria as pontas das unhas pontiagudas pelo rosto gélido da figura em bronze —... Temo não conseguir, minha mãe. É tudo tão diferente, tão denegrido, mas... Ele não. Ele me faz querer fazer parte de tudo isso... Shaka me faz querer viver no novo mundo, mesmo ainda não me enxergando como parte dele... Queria tanto poder ouvir seus conselhos, entender o que sinto...

Enquanto Mu abria seu coração à Aset no porão, na sala a reunião se dava por encerrada.

Ficou decidido que Asmita marcaria uma audiência no conselho, desde que Shaka apresentasse Mu ao Presidente e demais membros, visto que ele era um Nut e tal descoberta singular não poderia ser ocultada daquela forma.

Shaka aceitou os termos e após os sacerdotes deixarem a propriedade, o Setita levou Afrodite em seu colo, já que este estava desacordado após alimentar os convidados do Mestre, para o quarto que ele ocupava na casa e em seguida desceu ao porão a procura de Mu.

Ao entrar no recinto encontrou o Nut de pé foleando um livro que havia pego da estante que ficava ao lado da escadaria.

— Me perdoe. — disse em tom cordial ao aproximar-se dele, parando a seu lado — Sei que ficou apreensivo, mas sempre que eles vêm aqui é de bom tom lhes oferecer meu servo. É uma formalidade do novo mundo.

— Eu entendo. Não se preocupe. — guardou o livro no espaço de onde o havia retirado — Os costumes mudaram deveras desde o meu tempo. De alguns deles poderei fazer parte, de outros jamais poderei. Tenho isso como certo já.

— Tenha como certo também, Mu, que nos que puder fazer parte eu estarei a seu lado e ficarei feliz em dividi-los com você. — sorriu, encarando os olhos do Nut com profundidade, os quais já voltaram a apresentar a coloração verde esmeralda de costume — O que achou do ritual e das Serpentes? Gostaram de você. Geralmente são indiferentes e até agressivos.

— Peculiar... — não queria dizer que achou quase cômico, não o rito em si, mas o fato de ser ele o próprio Seth testemunhando recôndito um culto em louvor a si mesmo — Muito parecido com os ritos realizados em meu tempo e... Deu para perceber que respeitam muito a você e que realmente creem com afinco em Seth.

— Ah, sim! Creem sim. — respondeu Shaka, enquanto caminhava até uma penteadeira que mandou instalar ali. Aos poucos tornava o porão um quarto aconchegante, e também era aos poucos que se instalava nele com Mu, para passar mais tempo a seu lado — A nossa fé é nossa bússola, Mu. Nunca nos perdemos, nem tememos pegar o caminho errado quando somos guiados por ela. Cada um ali crê que Seth retornará em tempos ruins e nos salvará do juízo final. — de costas para Mu, retirava as joias que adornava seu corpo, as colocando sobre a penteadeira.

— Você também crê nisso, Shaka? — questionou o Nut o observando, hipnotizado com cada gesto, cada expressão que o outro executava — Que Seth irá salvá-lo de uma possível condenação? Da segunda e definitiva morte?

— Sim. — virou-se de frente, voltando a olhar para o rosto de Mu — Não apenas nisso, mas creio também que foi Ele quem colocou você no meu caminho.

Ao ouvir aquilo Mu calou-se.

De certo modo Shaka tinha razão, pois acreditava que Seth os queria juntos, quando ele, Mu, era o que mais queria naquele momento.

Não entendia de onde vinha o ímpeto frenético, o desejo por toca-lo. Queria correr suas mãos por todo o corpo do sacerdote, emaranhar seus dedos nos cabelos cor de ouro, aspirar ao odor aprazível de sua pele esfregando o rosto nela e não apenas de longe. Mas, como nunca experimentara desejo parecido, não sabia como lidar com ele.

Foi quando, inquieto e cansado de tentar entender seus instintos apenas por estuda-los, resolveu colocar-se à prova.

Aproximou-se do sacerdote lentamente e como um felino que espreita a presa o abraçou por trás, surpreendendo o Setita, que sem esperar tal atitude assustou-se deixando um bracelete que tinha nas mãos cair ao chão.

Mu afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Shaka, finalmente aspirando ao odor daquela pele que tanto lhe mexia com os sentidos. Esfregava o nariz, boca e lateral do rosto na região, ao mesmo tempo impregnando o sacerdote com seu próprio odor e delirando em provar o que aquele contato direto com o outro lhe causava.

— Mu? — Shaka sussurrou intrigado, mas em nenhum momento se mostrando avesso ao gesto. Ao contrário, estava curioso e vibrante — O que está fazendo?

— Preciso tocá-lo, Shaka... Preciso... — sussurrou o Nut em resposta, agora afundando o rosto entre as mechas do cabelo dourado — Não compreendo ainda o motivo, apenas preciso sentir sua pele... Seu cheiro. Acho que agora sei por que lambe meu corpo durante o banho, sacerdote. — apertava o outro corpo contra o seu com força pronunciada.

— Sabe? — respondeu Shaka, antes de livrar-se do abraço forte para se virar de frente para Mu, o encarando nos olhos, agora ele mesmo devolvendo o abraço, enlaçando o Nut e o mantendo aderido a si — Se sabe, então imagina que queira fazer o mesmo. Estou certo?

— Sim! — balbuciou Mu olhando nos olhos azuis do sacerdote — Quero. Quero muito, te lamber, te provar.

Num ato impensado, instintivo e puramente irracional, Mu colocou a língua para fora e deu uma longa lambida em toda a extensão do rosto de Shaka, a começar pela mandíbula, subindo pela bochecha e terminando pela têmpora, onde removeu um pouco da tinta azul que o outro ainda trazia impressa na pele.

— Faça isso, Mu... Me prove! — provocou o loiro, sentindo seu corpo já reagir aquele estímulo, visto que havia se alimentado do sangue de Afrodite ainda há pouco e seu organismo estava vivo naquele instante.

Um arrepio tomou a espinha do sumo sacerdote, irradiando por todo seu corpo e culminando num choque, que o fez estremecer por completo.

Delirante, Shaka sentiu seu membro pulsar. Todo aquele contato com Mu, o qual idealizara há dias, o estava ponto louco.

Soltando gemidos baixos, procurou a mão de Mu e a encontrando atreveu-se a direciona-la até seu órgão vivo e rijo, que de pronto fora agarrado, mesmo que com certa inexperiência e hesitação.

— Shaka... Eu queria... Queria muito provar você... Aaaaahhh — o Nut gemia, ao mesmo tempo estimulando o sacerdote e lhe desferindo outras lambidas bem mais afoitas, no pescoço, ombros, peito...

Estava dividido entre dois mundos, duas realidades, céu e inferno. Tinha o sacerdote como queria, o tocava, o provava, mesmo que apenas com lambidas, mas também lutava com sua Besta interior, reforçando as amarras racionais que a mantinham presa dentro de si, mas prestes a deixa-la escapar, pois o sangue que corria dentro do Setita, quente, perfumado e sonoro, a instigava de forma arrebatadora.

Shaka por sua vez, olhava dentro dos olhos verdes de Mu procurando neles algum indício do demônio feroz que o habitava. Estava delirante com aquele ataque repentino do outro, mas seu instinto de sobrevivência falava mais alto e mesmo entregue às carícias mantinha-se atento.

Não vendo o traço da Besta em Mu, Shaka prosseguiu com as provocações, roçando seu membro ao dele, arranhando a pele pálida e lhe lambendo os lábios aflitos num convite ao beijo tão esperado.

— Sabia que eu também quero prova-lo, Mu? Mais que qualquer outra coisa, eu desejo sentir você...

— Eu... eu também.

— Mas, será que estamos falando da mesma coisa, Mu?

— Do sangue!... Da fome. — sussurrou em êxtase o Nut.

— Não apenas do sangue, falo do corpo. Quero você todo para mim. Quero seu corpo e sua alma!

Tendo confessado, Shaka em seguida desceu as mãos à cintura de Mu e o agarrou com força. O levantando do chão e invertendo as posições, o colocou sentado sobre a penteadeira, já se encaixando entre as pernas dele no instante seguinte.

Com delicadeza, contornou os lábios levemente arroxeados com a garra do dedo indicador, hipnotizado pelo contorno perfeito que eles possuíam, tal qual uma pintura Renascentista.

Sentia-se incapaz de esperar mais um minuto sequer para tomar aqueles lábios entre os seus, saboreá-los a seu bel prazer. Contudo era cauteloso, pois os mesmo lábios que eram o pórtico de seus desejos mais íntimos, também eram arautos da morte.

Absorto em tudo aquilo, Mu começava a sentir seu corpo agora também responder aos estímulos. Antes apenas a Besta se manifestava, clamando por ser solta e por devorar o sacerdote em um único bote. Mas, Shaka era um vampiro e talvez por isso, só por isso, Mu conseguia conter seu ímpeto selvagem.

Ao perceber seu membro enrijecer, afinal havia se alimentado de muita carne e sangue humanos naquela noite, assustou-se. Não havia acontecido muitas vezes, talvez porque ninguém antes do sacerdote o estimulara.

Shaka friccionava seu pênis ao de Mu o enlouquecendo de prazer, porém um prazer que, aos sentidos do Nut, era confundido com fome, e que o arrebatava de forma sedenta e avassaladora.

— Você, sacerdote, me faz sentir como nunca senti antes... — dizia aos sussurros, olhos entreabertos e mãos crispadas nos cabelos dourados do outro.

— E o que você sente? — lambeu o lábio inferior do Nut, correndo ambas as mãos pelas coxas fortes, onde arranhou a pele de leve — Diz para mim.

— Fome... Mas, é diferente.

— Porque não é fome o que você sente, Mu. — mordiscou os lábios provocando-o — Nunca beijou outro imortal? Não falo do beijo que trás a morte aos que vivem, do beijo que carrega a maldição da imortalidade... Falo de um beijo puramente de desejo, de excitação, de amor.

Mu abria a boca permitindo que o sacerdote a invadisse com sua língua, delirando com o ato, enquanto ouvia suas palavras e se empenhava em entender o que seu corpo e sua alma lhe queriam mostrar naquele momento.

— Nunca sentiu desejo carnal, Mu? — continuava Shaka entre beijos desafiadores — Desejo em tomar outro ser para si? Pois eu já desejei muitos, homens e mulheres, mortais e imortais... Mas nunca de forma tão intensa e surpreendente como desejo você!

— Shaka... — tentou dizer algo, mas fora impedido pelo outro que levantava sua túnica e corria as mãos pelas virilhas nuas, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe beijava o pescoço.

— Você mexe comigo de uma forma que jamais imaginei que fosse provar, Mu. Eu quero você. Quero você para mim.

De súbito, Shaka ergueu os braços e agarrou nos cabelos lavanda do Nut para finalmente tomar os lábios dele com os seus de maneira passional, com sofreguidão e ansiedade.

Naquele momento não queria pensar no quanto aquela boca era letal e perigosa. Um segundo apenas e Mu lhe arrancaria a cabeça com uma só bocada!

Porém, o desejo de beija-lo era maior que qualquer cuidado que devesse tomar, e quando sentiu que o Nut, mesmo de forma estranha e contida o correspondia, aprofundou o beijo ainda mais, delirante em estar explorando a arma mais letal daquele vampiro de maneira tão erótica.

Mu por sua vez, empenhava-se em responder à altura, enroscando sua língua à de Shaka, mordiscando seus lábios, alucinado pela sensação que o ato lhe causava.

Nunca havia beijado outra criatura daquela forma. Os beijos que dera e que ganhara eram sempre castos, carinhosos, direcionados às mãos, raramente nas bochechas. Isso quando era beijado por Aset, sua mãe ou por Yuzuriha, sua irmã.

Aquele era seu primeiro beijo envolvendo erotismo e desejo em mais de 6.000 anos de existência. Nem tinha conhecimento de que imortais se davam à práticas normalmente vigentes apenas entre os humanos. Para ele era tudo novo.

A verdade era que, temendo incitar ainda mais a Besta que o dominava, a família de Mu fizera um voto em comum acordo, e sem que ele soubesse, no qual decidiram mantê-lo casto, impedindo qualquer indivíduo ou situação que pudesse lhe despertar a libido sexual.

A família temia que sendo um demônio selvagem e indomável, Mu não teria controle de seu apetite sexual, como não tinha da fome, correndo o risco de sucumbir, afinal vampiros compartilham de sangue ao se relacionarem sexualmente.

Sabendo que qualquer parceiro escolhido por Mu estaria fadado à morte e querendo evitar seu sofrimento, os pais e irmãos o criaram em uma espécie de redoma, onde os desejos carnais lhes foram doutrinados como sendo reflexo apenas da fome insaciável da Besta.

E era justamente a isso, à fome, que Mu associava as reações em seu corpo despertas pelos toques e estímulos do sacerdote Setita.

Sentia calafrios ao correr sua língua contra a dele e provar o calor do corpo seminu a pressionar o seu contra o espelho da penteadeira. Inconscientemente tentava imitar os gestos de Shaka, correndo suas unhas pelas costas largas do loiro, enquanto lhe sugava os lábios de forma ainda que desajeitada.

A confusão e inexperiência do outro não passava despercebida, porém, pelo sacerdote, que não se espantou em deduzir que Mu pudesse de fato nunca ter tido uma experiência carnal, uma vez que tinha consciência do que aconteceria caso Mu decidisse fazer sexo com outro imortal.

No entanto, nem o discernimento a cerca do perigo de morte iminente que corria era capaz que impedi-lo de desejar tomar o outro para si. Estava disposto a correr o risco de bom grado, pois algo lhe dizia que havia encontrado seu companheiro para a eternidade.

Foi nessa hora que, tomado por um furor sexual delirante, Shaka deu um puxão na túnica de Mu, rasgando um pedaço do tecido e desnudando todo o tórax trabalhado do Nut, que excitado agarrou-se ainda mais a ele, tomando agora os lábios do sacerdote por iniciativa própria.

Mu sentia um ímpeto irracional crescer dentro de si, o qual ele lutava para controlar, mas quanto cravou as garras nos ombros de Shaka e o odor pronunciado do sangue dele atingiu suas narinas, foi como acionar um gatilho.

A Besta havia rompido as amarras.

Alheio, Shaka seguia beijando em euforia o corpo febril, o qual desnudava e se encaixava na medida em que aprofundava os toques.

Mu em contrapartida, agora lutava contra sua própria natureza, tentando, a todo custo, buscar dentro do âmago um autocontrole que não tinha.

— S-Shaka... — balbuciou, fechando os olhos que rapidamente assumiam as íris escarlates mergulhadas em profundas orbes negras — N-Não... Não posso...

— Pode sim... Eu quero você, Mu... Enlouquecerei se me rejeitar. — sussurrava o sacerdote sem interromper o que fazia.

Foi no momento em que sentiu Shaka roçar as presas em seu pescoço que Mu conseguiu, enfim, acessar o pouco raciocínio que ainda lhe restava.

— NÃO!

O gripo gutural surpreendeu o sacerdote, que mal se deu conta já era arremessado contra a parede dos fundos do porão, caindo de joelhos em seguida.

— Não se aproxime de mim!

Shaka ergueu os olhos e viu o demônio diante de si mais uma vez. Deveria temê-lo, mas impelido por uma vontade além de sua compreensão, levantou-se do chão tomado em ira e com passos decididos novamente se aproximou do Nut.

— Não pode me evitar o tempo todo, Mu.

— Mandei não se aproximar, sacerdote! — rosnava o Nut descendo da penteadeira sem quebrar o contato visual. As presas expostas tal qual uma fera selvagem pronta para dar o bote.

— Não vou desistir de você. — continuou avançando.

— Não sabe o que está dizendo. Não podemos... Não quero mata-lo... Afaste-se! — sibilou e percebendo que o Setita não desistiria tão fácil, em completo desespero teleportou-se para longe dele enquanto ainda lhe restava um fio de raciocínio.

— NÃÃOOOOOO!

O grito raivoso de Shaka pode ser ouvido por Mu, que recordando-se da experiência traumática da ultima vez em que fugiu do sacerdote não deixara a casa, preferindo embrenhar-se entre as árvores no terreno ao fundo da propriedade.

De cócoras, abraçado aos próprios joelhos e de olhos fechados, o Nut empenhava-se em conter seu ímpeto, na tentativa de domar a Besta faminta dentro de si e retornar a sua forma racional.

Porém, seu corpo não lhe ajudava. Trêmulo, quente e excitado, abriu os olhos e olhou para seu baixo ventre, notando o pênis ainda rijo e pulsante em excitação. Com certo receio, levou a mão até ele e deu um leve apertão, sentindo prazer com o ato, e na mesma hora a imagem de Shaka lhe lambendo a região, lhe acariciando com mãos hábeis lhe veio à mente... Desejou senti-lo novamente, beija-lo uma vez mais, tocá-lo, provar seu sangue... mastigar sua carne... devorar Shaka, por inteiro, cartilagens, ossos!

— NÃO! — gritou retirando a mão de seu pênis imediatamente, como se tivesse levado um choque.

Não podia devorar o sacerdote. Não!

Precisava controlar sua fome, manter o foco, mas estava difícil, ainda mais ao sentir a presença do loiro ali, o qual chegava agora no jardim a passos largos.

— MU!

Shaka gritava correndo em direção às arvores ao ver a silhueta acocorada no chão. Estava nervoso, tanto por ter sido interrompido num momento tão crucial, e de maneira tão bruta, quanto por novamente Mu ter fugido de si.

— Não! Saia daqui! — o Nut gritou em resposta, levantando-se saltando entre os galhos da árvore mais alta que havia ali — Me deixe em paz!

— Mu, por favor! — parou ao pé da árvore olhando para cima, para os olhos escarlates que cintilavam em meio ao breu da noite — Não pode fugir de mim toda vez que achar que vai perder o controle! Até quando acha que vai fazer isso? Até quando acha que vai fugir?

— NÃO SE APROXIME! — rosnou como uma fera acuada — SAIA DAQUI, PARA O SEU PROPRIO BEM!

— Não pode fazer isso... — Shaka rebatia a ordem que vinha do escuro — Não pode me evitar para sempre! Eu quero você, Mu, e sei que também me quer! Não tenha medo... eu vou te...

— É VOCÊ QUEM DEVERIA TER MEDO, SUMO SACERDOTE! VOCÊ! LEVIANO, INSANO! — bradou novamente, fazendo os troncos das árvores trepidarem ao som da sua voz — Saia daqui... Quero ficar sozinho. Saia daqui!

Diante da Presença agressiva do outro, Shaka recuou alguns passos, até finalmente se dar por vencido e retornar ao interior da mansão.

Em cima da árvore, Mu agarrava-se a um tronco escondendo a cabeça entre os joelhos, e quando sentiu-se finalmente a uma distancia segura do sacerdote, permitiu-se chorar.

Estava assustado, temia perder o controle a qualquer momento e foi nessa hora que se lembrou das palavras que Shion, Osíris, uma fez lhe dissera: — "Quando a fome lhe vier em uma hora inoportuna e você achar que não conseguirá manter o controle, cante, Seth, meu irmão. Cante, nossas canções de infância. A música, quando vem da alma, aplaca a fúria até da mais selvagem das bestas!"

Mu então buscou na memoria uma velha canção egípcia que Bastet cantava para si enquanto penteava seus cabelos e, tal qual ela fazia, começou a recitar os versos da canção em voz baixa e trêmula.

— "Brilha lá no céu, quando a Noite cai,

O Sol não mais verei, pois a luz se esvai

Mas piedosa foi de mim, ó divina e nua

Guardou para meus olhos a luz do Sol, oh Lua."

Vez ou outra, com os olhos marejados abertos, vidrados e fixos em um ponto qualquer, deixava escapar entre uma estrofe e outra da canção:

— Tão... saboroso!... Shaka. – e voltava a cantarolar.

Dentro da casa, Shaka surtava.

Havia cruzado o corredor a passos ligeiros e firmes, maldizendo a covardia do Nut e perdendo as estribeiras completamente. Arremessou alguns objetos contra as paredes, rasgou a mobília com suas garras e quando pensou em ir para seu quarto tentar se acalmar foi incapaz.

Estava ainda muito instigado. Sentia um desejo subversivo por aquela criatura complexa, poderosa e confusa. Um desejo que chegava a assustar a si mesmo, pois parecia perder a razão quando estava perto dele.

Sabia muito bem que corria um risco tremendo caso fosse adiante com aquela ideia, mas queria corre-lo. Passara séculos, melhor, milênios, sozinho, se satisfazendo apenas fisicamente, saciando seus desejos hedonistas ora com o gado, ora com imortais que nunca lhe significaram nada além de satisfação física.

Mas, por Mu não sentia apenas desejo.

Shaka sentia que Mu era o único capaz de acabar com a solidão de sua alma antiga.

Estava cansado de viver sozinho, de procurar alento onde sabia que não encontraria, e desde que vira Mu e que sentira sua presença ancestral, teve certeza de que o queria para si.

Tinha que ser tão complicado?

De que adiantava encontrar aquele por quem sentia que seria capaz de passar a eternidade ao lado sem se cansar por um só segundo, ou maldizer a rotina, e não poder tocá-lo? Não poder toma-lo para si? Não poder entregar seu corpo e sua alma á ele e faze-lo sentir o maior prazer que um imortal pudesse experimentar?

Nervoso, irritado, inconformado e ainda com o corpo febril de desejo, Shaka sucumbiu a um acesso de fúria, perdendo a pouca razão que ainda lhe restava.

Sentindo toda a inquietação de Mu através do elo sanguíneo que partilhava com ele, e que mesmo fraco lhe dava sinais, o sumo sacerdote parou diante da porta do quarto de Afrodite, encarando a madeira com olhos vorazes, enquanto um ímpeto lhe arrebatou o ânimo.

Em sua forma bestial, olhos âmbar faiscantes, caninos à mostra e garras distendidas, chamou por Mu uma vez mais usando a ligação sanguínea, e sem obter resposta, agarrou a maçaneta da porta e a abriu num tranco forte, adentrando o quarto feito um vulto assombroso.

O jovem músico, que dormia distraído, despertou de supetão, assustado com o barulho, mas nem bem teve tempo de entender o que se passava que de pronto a figura selvagem de Shaka surgia à sua frente sobre a cama.

— Mestre? O que...

O garoto não teve tempo para questionamentos. Na mesma hora que perguntava aturdido, Shaka arremeteu-se sobre ele o colocando em transe, e tomado por um desespero pungente, agarrou as roupas que cobriam o corpo frágil do servo as rasgando num único e bruto golpe, o deixando completamente nu.

Com os olhos azuis vidrados, presos à figura nefasta do vampiro sobre si, Afrodite o via rasgar as próprias roupas, despindo-se de maneira apressada e ansiosa, porém sua vontade não mais lhe pertencia e tudo que fazia era olhar para Shaka, absorto.

Tal qual uma fera indômita, o sumo sacerdote agarrou o músico pela cintura e o virou de bruços, já se posicionando sobre ele ao mesmo tempo em que afastava suas pernas, encaixando-se entre elas tomado por uma impaciência ímpar.

Com um único tranco forte, violento e grosseiro, Shaka penetrou Afrodite, soltando um rosnado animalesco na sequência e já iniciando de imediato os movimentos do ato em si, debruçado sobre o garoto enquanto lhe agarrava os cabelos.

Como esperado o servo não esboçava a mínima reação, mesmo diante da tamanha violência com a qual era tomado pelo vampiro, uma vez que Shaka não queria reações. Ansiava por apenas possuir aquele corpo da maneira mais primitiva que conseguisse, a fim de saciar seu desejo, sua necessidade e sua frustração.

E assim ele o fez, e enquanto penetrava Afrodite num frenesi tresloucado, entre rosnados selvagens e grunhidos, Shaka pensava em Mu.

Ao mesmo tempo tão perto e tão longe!

Enlouquecido, de olhos fechados o sacerdote lambia os ombros do servo e cravava suas garras poderosas em suas costas frágeis, arranhando toda a região sem dó nem piedade, ao mesmo tempo em que se arremetia dentro do corpo bem menor que o seu de forma afã, urrando entre gemidos selvagens, e no ápice de seu delírio, Shaka cravou as presas na jugular do garoto, sugando o sangue quente uma vez mais.

Ao sentir o líquido tórrido e aprazível lhe descer pela garganta, o Setita aumentou o ritmo da penetração, investindo no corpo menor com ainda mais força, pois se encontrava mergulhado em um frenesi sublime que culminou no singular orgasmo vampírico, uma sensação de prazer inigualável, da qual sonhava partilhar com Mu.

Retraiu suas presas e lambeu a ferida no pescoço do servo, ainda desfrutando dos espasmos que seu corpo sofria involuntariamente enquanto penetrava o músico, agora de forma lenta e cadenciada.

Quando se deu, enfim, por saciado, seu coração batia forte dentro do peito.

Nessa hora também era em Mu que pensava. No quanto queria faze-lo sentir aquele prazer intenso e sublime.

Em arrebatamento, Shaka saiu de Afrodite rolando para o lado. Tinha toda a tinta do corpo borrada, sangue lhe escorria pelos cantos da boca, unhas e também manchava o lençol.

Tendo aplacado o furor de seu corpo, mas não a inquietação que assolava sua alma, o sumo sacerdote levantou-se da cama e tomado em uma frivolidade ímpar desfez o feitiço que mantinha Afrodite em transe, deixando o quarto do servo sem nem se dar ao trabalho de fechar a porta.

Caminhou pelo corredor escuro, nu, calado e com um semblante nada agradável no rosto contorcido.

Adentrou a sala e sentou-se ao piano.

De olhos fechados começou a dedilhar uma das sonatas mais melancólicas de Beethoven, Sonata No. 14 "Moonlight", inconscientemente usando da mesma artimanha de Mu para procurar aplacar sua fúria interna, através da música.

As notas musicais bailavam pelo ambiente e embalavam os pensamentos do sumo sacerdote. Estaria mesmo brincando com a morte ao desejar o Nut? Seria leviano e tolo a tal ponto?

Seu instinto racional lhe dizia que sim, porém sua fé rebatia essa afirmativa com afinco. Qual dos dois caminhos deveria seguir?

Do lado de fora, Mu cantava ainda os versos antigos com voz embargada e lágrimas ressequidas aderidas ao rosto. O som das notas do piano irrompiam pelo ar e chegava até ele, trazendo consigo além da triste melodia todo o rancor e fúria que vinham de Shaka.

Inconscientemente, respondendo tanto à canção, quanto ao sentimento do sumo sacerdote, Mu cantarolava ao tom das notas, formando um dueto melancólico que se estendeu noite adentro como um hino trágico que embalava seus destinos incertos.

Passados alguns minutos naquele diálogo silencioso, com a música por intermediaria, Mu, já tendo conseguido mitigar a fúria de sua Besta interior e refeito as amarras que a mantinha dominada, teleportou-se para a sala da mansão, surgindo atrás de Shaka. Caminhou a passos lentos e vacilantes até o instrumento e então sentou-se ao pé da banqueta, ao lado do sacerdote, porém sem o tocar.

— Sinto sua ira. — disse em voz baixa, cabeça pendida e rosto ocultado pelas mechas do cabelo lavanda — Por favor, não me odeie. Eu apenas não posso arriscar perde-lo também... Senti que estava prestes a perder o controle. A fome... A fome me faria mata-lo e juro que se fizesse isso a você, sacerdote, eu me entregaria de boa vontade à luz do amanhecer, aos braços do astro rei.

Nessa hora Shaka parou de tocar o piano, porém nada disse.

Diante do silêncio do Setita, Mu continuou a explicar por que temia tanto entregar-se aquele sentimento que para ele era uma estrada incerta.

— Não me restaram razões para continuar existindo nesse mundo, sumo sacerdote. Tudo que eu amava me foi tirado sem nem ao menos eu saber o motivo... O mundo que eu conhecia não existe mais e até mesmo a história de meu clã, minha família, parece ter sido apagada para uma nova ser escrita. Sou uma aberração do tempo, um monstro entre os monstros, sem referência, sem nada... Mas, se logo que constatei minha inadequação a esse novo mundo e ainda não tive coragem para me entregar aos braços do amanhecer, pode estar certo de que isso se deve a você... É para poder ouvir sua voz, olhar para seu rosto e sentir seus toques que me deito no porão a cada alvorecer. Sou apenas uma faísca do que já fui um dia, Shaka, mas só não apaguei por completo ainda porque anseio abrir meus olhos a cada por do sol para poder admirar seus cabelos cor de ouro espalhados a meu lado... Eu... Desejo tocá-los, como desejo tocar seu corpo, mas não sei... Não sei o que isso significa, e um demônio vive em mim, um demônio que nasceu junto à minha morte e do qual não quero que você conheça, porque ele é feio, Shaka... E me faz fazer coisas de que não me orgulho. Você jamais entenderá o tamanho da minha sede, a voracidade da minha fome... — enxugou com os dedos uma lágrima que lhe escorreu de um dos olhos —... Sou duplamente amaldiçoado, pois apenas o sangue não sacia a sede da Besta, é preciso sentir a carne, os ossos, a destruição...

Calou-se de súbito.

Sentado na banqueta, com os olhos presos nas teclas do piano, Shaka ouvia a tudo sentindo o pesar que vinha da alma do Nut. Nem era preciso o elo sanguíneo que partilhavam, pois a voz de Mu carregava toda sua tristeza.

Com as mãos ainda muito sujas do sangue de Afrodite, o sumo sacerdote tocou os cabelos do Nut fazendo uma carícia sutil. Entendia muito bem o conflito que envolvia aquela criatura, mas tudo em que conseguia se ater era às palavras que ele dissera, de que seu sentimento era reciproco. Mu também sentia-se ligado a si e era apenas isso que lhe importava.

— Eu entendo e sinto muito. — disse Shaka, agora tocando o ombro do outro o fazendo virar-se de frente para poder olhar em seu rosto — Eu não deveria tê-lo instigado daquela maneira. Entendo o problema que nos cerca, assim como entendo seu medo em me matar, mas acredite, eu não tenho medo. Eu não o temo, Mu.

— Não sabe o que diz, Shaka. — o Nut olhou para ele tomado em aflição.

— Posso não saber o que digo, mas sei o que sinto. — respondeu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo lavanda atrás da orelha de Mu — Sinto que é você, Mu. Você quem eu espero há milênios.

— Mas Shaka...

— Mu, a imortalidade nos cobra um preço caro. Eu não suporto mais a solidão do mundo. Eu sei que tudo está acontecendo muito rápido, mas como você, que tem uma sede insaciável, eu tenho uma presa urgente! Eu quero que seja o meu companheiro, Mu.

O Nut estava atônito!

Aquele sacerdote só poderia ser louco. Não entendia como Shaka, mesmo o tendo testemunhado se alimentar, mesmo sabendo de sua maldição, do Consumo Conspícuo, não o temia. Talvez se soubesse que já dizimara exércitos inteiros de homens em uma só noite apenas para aplacar sua fome ele seria mais cuidadoso.

— Companheiro? Shaka parece que não entende o que eu falo. — disse Mu aflito.

— Não, Mu, é você quem não entende o que eu sinto. — retrucou o sacerdote levantando-se da banqueta — Eu tenho fé, Mu.

— Fé?

— Sim. E é ela quem me diz que eu encontrei o companheiro que sempre procurei nesses mais de dois mil anos de minha existência amaldiçoada. Se minha fé me diz que é você, Mu, eu nada temo.

Curvando o tronco para baixo, Shaka depositou um beijo na testa de Mu, entre as pintinhas carmins tatuadas. Em seguida, levantou-se e antes de deixar a sala disse em tom brando:

— Eu peço novamente que me perdoe se tenho sido precipitado. Também peço, novamente, que confie em mim. Você não vai me matar, eu sei disso, eu sinto isso. Eu vou esperar o tempo que for preciso, Mu, mas... Temo que o Tempo é que não está nada disposto a nos esperar. Um período turbulento se aproxima... Eu vou me lavar e hoje dormirei em meu quarto. Deixarei você em paz para que reflita... Fico feliz em saber que partilha do mesmo sentimento por mim. Boa noite, Mu.

Dito isso o sumo sacerdote deixou a sala e seguiu para o banheiro. Com o espírito em euforia, por agora saber que Mu também sentia desejo por si, pensava que só teria que ter um pouco mais de paciência, teria que conter seus instintos e esperar o momento dele, que com certeza iria chegar.

Shaka de fato não tinha medo da Besta. Temia muito mais não poder viver ao lado de Mu, ser rejeitado e amargurar mais 2.500 anos de solidão.

Na sala, apesar de confuso e ainda triste, Mu se permitiu um sorriso tímido, que renovava sua esperança. Shaka havia dito que o queria como companheiro e apesar de não entender ao certo o significado profundo e grandioso do pedido, sabia que era um compromisso, uma vez que seu pai, Rá, e sua mãe, Aset, eram companheiros e inseparáveis.

Seria esse tipo de relação que Shaka lhe propunha?

Levantou-se devagar do chão com essa questão lhe povoando os pensamentos. Não sabia que desejos carnais e sentimentos, como os partilhados entre os pais, pudessem também surgir entre os filhos da noite, mas pensava que passar a eternidade ao lado do sumo sacerdote era, naquele momento, tudo que mais almejava.

Ficou ali por mais alguns minutos divagando, até que resolveu deixar os outros questionamentos para a noite seguinte, já que os raios da aurora logo despontariam no céu.

Adentrou o corredor em direção ao porão, mas quanto mais avançava mais sentia o odor do sangue do servo de Shaka.

Sabia que o sacerdote havia bebido dele quando o expulsou dos fundos da mansão. Não apenas sentiu a euforia de Shaka, como também sentiu o cheiro de Afrodite impregnado nele.

Contudo, nem passava pela cabeça de Mu que o sumo sacerdote havia feito sexo com o servo. Julgou que todo o frenesi que sentira através do elo sanguíneo fora causado pelo sangue, pelo ato da alimentação, como acontecia consigo, e porque o sumo sacerdote estava tomado em ira.

Apertou o passo quando passou pelo quarto do músico, afinal o odor do sangue dele atiçava a Besta dentro de si e manter-se longe era sempre a melhor escolha. Porém, dois fatores fizeram Mu frear seus passos.

A porta do quarto estava aberta e de dentro do cômodo podia ouvir um choro contínuo, sofrido e em tom bem baixo, acompanhado de gemidos fracos.

Fechou os olhos, não queria e não podia entrar, também não deveria se envolver, mas o cheiro do sangue era forte e o garoto parecia ferido. Deu um passo à frente, temendo que se entrasse poderia devorá-lo.

No entanto, sentia um apreço genuíno por aquele humano que produzia canções tão lindas, as quais o faziam, mesmo que por breves momentos, esquecer sua maldição e voar em nuvens de encantamento junto das notas musicais.

Regredindo os passos, voltou para trás e adentrou o quarto, usando de toda sua força de vontade para conter a Besta ao se deparar com o músico sobre a cama envolto em lençóis encharcados de sangue.

Encolhido no meio do leito, Afrodite chorava baixinho. Tremia muito e em suas costas nuas Mu pode ver as marcas das garras de Shaka que dilaceraram sua pele. Várias feridas hediondas por onde um sangue espeço escorria.

Aflito, pois dentro de si a Besta urrava numa gana afã em ser solta, Mu virou de costas e cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos. Pensou em sair correndo dali, mas o sofrimento do garoto simplesmente não lhe permitia ignorá-lo. Até porque, julgava-se culpado pelo seu estado, uma vez que imaginava que Shaka descontara sua frustração alimentando-se do servo de maneira selvagem, visto o modo como seu espírito estava enfurecido quando o sentiu através do elo.

Sendo assim, conteve seu ímpeto e fazendo uma força ímpar, acercou-se de Afrodite na cama, sentando-se sobre o colchão a seu lado.

A presença do vampiro logo fora notada e a reação do músico não poderia ser outra ao erguer a cabeça, abrir os olhos e vê-lo ali.

— Não! Não! Vai embora... — tentava gritar, mas estava tão ferido que sua voz não passava de um sussurro rouco —... Me deixe em paz, vai embora!

Arrastando-se para longe de Mu, o loiro fez menção em descer da cama, mas foi segurado pelo braço de forma gentil.

— Shiii, espere!

— NÃO! Não toque em mim... Vai embora.

— Eu não vou te machucar. — disse Mu em tom brando e cordial, seu rosto tinha um semblante doce, que inspirava confiança e acolhimento — Confie em mim, como da outra vez.

— Por favor... — o músico chorava em angústia, tomado em dores terríveis, mas estranhamente o rosto de Mu lhe transmitia paz e segurança — Não me machuque mais...

— Não irei. Não vou feri-lo. Pelo contrário, estou aqui para ajudar. É meu amigo e como tira minha tristeza com sua música belíssima, também tirarei sua dor com meus poderes. — dizia, enquanto puxava para trás algumas mexas dos cabelos loiros que encobriam o rosto do jovem — Confie em mim, está bem?

Conseguindo a atenção que queria por parte do outro, Mu o deitou de bruços gentilmente sobre suas coxas e mordendo a ponta do próprio dedo indicador deixou gotejar seu sangue entre as feridas abertas em suas costas.

O sangue poderoso do Nut era dotado de poderes regenerativos e conforme ele pingava sobre as chagas, uma a uma elas iam se fechando como que por mágica. O sangue de Mu entrava pela corrente sanguínea de Afrodite, curando outras feridas em seu corpo de dentro para fora e também causando alívio instantâneo da dor, além de arrebatar o humano com uma sensação sublime de prazer e bem estar.

De olhos fechados, e ainda tomado por um torpor aprazível condicionado pelo sangue ancestral do Nut, Afrodite sentiu Mu lhe pegar no colo e carrega-lo até um divã que ficava ao fundo do cômodo, onde foi deitado com delicadeza e todo cuidado.

Enquanto Mu observava o corpo do jovem se regenerar, acompanhando o movimento do peito alvo que subia e descia, numa respiração acelerada e forte, perdia-se em pensamentos, divagando acerca dos tantos milhares de anos que não sentia mais o que era apenas respirar, sentir o ar entrar nos pulmões, soltá-lo pela boca, suspirar de alegria... Se nunca mais iria sentir o prazer de um gesto tão simplório, ao menos alegrava-se em curar a dor daquele ser inocente. Sentia-se menos bestial ao menos.

— Sente-se melhor? — perguntou o Nut.

— Sim. — respondeu Afrodite abrindo os olhos e buscando o rosto do vampiro que lhe trouxera alívio de suas dores pela segunda vez — Muito melhor. Obrigado novamente, senhor Mu.

— Está pálido... Talvez esteja anêmico. Quer que lhe traga algo para comer? — perguntou o Nut com semblante entristecido.

Não queria que o pobre humano pagasse por sua personalidade complexa. Ele parecia tão frágil e bondoso que não merecia estar envolvido naquele mundo monstruoso... O que quer que Shaka tivesse feito a ele, certamente fora consequência da rejeição que impusera ao sacerdote.

— Não! — respondeu Afrodite num sobressalto, desencostando-se do divã e olhando para Mu assustado — Não faça isso. Mestre Shaka... — baixou os olhos evitando olhar para Mu —... Mestre Shaka não há de gostar que me sirva, e depois, eu sei bem o meu lugar. Não se preocupe comigo, senhor Mu.

— Claro que me preocupo. Por que não me preocuparia? — afastando-se dele caminhou até a cama e puxou os lençóis machados de sangue, os jogando num canto perto da porta — Coloque lençóis limpos e descanse. Quando amanhecer faça uma refeição reforçada. Você perdeu muito sague, tem que repousar.

— Quem é o senhor?

A voz vinha de trás do Nut. Afrodite havia se levantado e caminhado até ele.

— Eu sou seu amigo... Pelo menos é o que pretendo ser, é só o que precisa saber.

— O senhor é tão diferente. — esticou o braço e tocou no ombro do vampiro — É tão diferente de todos que vem aqui. É bondoso e... quando chego perto de você, sinto como se o Sol banhasse meu rosto com seu calor... Logo o Sol, que nunca entra nessa casa. Talvez seja você, senhor Mu, o Sol que irá aquecer o coração gelado do Mestre.

Mu virou-se de frente para ele e sorriu entristecido. Conhecia muito bem aquele tipo de reação. Era tão somente seu sangue poderoso circulando dentro do corpo dele. Seu sangue produzia no gado efeitos diversos, encantamento, prazer, adoração!

— Sim eu sou diferente.

— Me sinto seguro com o senhor morando aqui.

— Infelizmente nunca estará seguro enquanto estiver perto de um filho da noite.

Mu então tocou o belíssimo rosto de Afrodite e olhando profundamente em seus olhos disse:

— Nunca confie em um vampiro, não importa o quão bondoso crê que ele seja. Nós não somos bons, Afrodite. Somos demônios, Bestas famintas que não enxergam você, mas apenas o sangue correndo dentro de suas veias. Não confie em mim. Não confie em Shaka. Não irei aquecer o coração dele, pois ambos estamos mortos e Shaka não possui nenhum apresso pela vida humana. Eu gosto de você, jovem músico. Admiro seu dom e quero muito que viva o quanto puder, pois para mim até mesmo o gado merece ser tratado com respeito, uma vez que já fomos gado também. Mas, quando a fome é voraz, meu caro músico, não distinguimos amigos de inimigos... Preste atenção no que vou lhe dizer, Afrodite. Se um dia olhar para mim e meus olhos estiverem negros, corra. Corra o mais rápido que puder e vá para um lugar onde haja muito barulho. Misture-se a outros humanos, acenda luzes, camufle seu cheiro e nunca, nunca olhe para trás. Está entendendo?

Assustado com as palavras dele, Afrodite apenas afirmou com a cabeça, o encarando com os olhos azuis arregalados.

— Uma fração de segundo. É tudo que preciso para acabar com sua vida e por tudo que é sagrado, não quero ter que chorar sua morte, jovem músico, não quero. Quero poder ainda ouvi-lo tocar suas maravilhosas canções por muito tempo.

Com uma carícia sutil e delicada na testa do humano, Mu sorriu para ele e sem dizer mais nada deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Aquele seria um longo dia, estaria sozinho e como havia sugerido o sacerdote iria refletir sobre o ocorrido naquela noite.

Em absoluto silêncio, Mu adentrou o porão, tirou suas vestes e se deitou para dormir. Era estranhamente incômodo estar ali sem a companhia de Shaka. Conheciam-se há tão pouco tempo, mas era como se a companhia do outro agora lhe fosse vital.

Deitado sozinho lembrou-se novamente da família e a tristeza logo voltou a lhe corroer por dentro. Pôs-se então a imaginar como seria dormir sozinho por anos, séculos, milênios e somente a ideia já lhe soou horrível.

Seria isso que Shaka sentia? Talvez fosse por isso que ele dizia ter pressa.

Nunca estivera só antes, até ser desperto recentemente, e agora ali, olhando para o travesseiro vazio a seu lado, o Nut estava mais próximo de entender a dor que assolava a alma de Shaka.

Também o queria para aplacar sua solidão e não apenas naquele instante. Desejava tocar seus cabelos, acariciar sua pele, abraça-lo, beija-lo, encaixar-se nele para dormir.

Quando sentiu que o dia raiava, puxou o travesseiro do sacerdote para junto de si e o abraçou com força, fechando os olhos e entregando-se ao sono.

Logo um novo anoitecer viria e Mu estava decidido a nunca mais permitir que Shaka dormisse só novamente.

** = traduzido do sânscrito


	8. Chapter 8

Aos pés da cordilheira dos Cárpatos Ocidentais, na cidade de Cluj-Napoca, sozinha, no ermo gélido entre a fronteira da Romênia com a Ucrânia, uma majestosa mansão de arquitetura bizantina, cuja beleza ainda era conservada em suas escuras paredes de pedra e também nos vitrais coloridos, era iluminada apenas pela luz tênue do luar.

Ao entorno da construção infausta, um extenso jardim de imensas árvores, cujos galhos secos se trançavam uns aos outros, era gradeado, juntamente com a mesma, por maciças barras de ferro em arabescos, as quais selavam a propriedade com um grande e majestoso portão, onde se podia ler em uma placa suspensa o nome Paduinan, possivelmente a graça de seu antigo dono.

A trilha que ligava o portão à mansão era longa, estreita, calçada em pedras lisas e foscas tomadas por um musgo enegrecido.

Foi por ela que Camus caminhou apressado até chegar à pesada porta de carvalho negro que ficava na entrada, onde apanhou a larga alça de bronze e deu dois toques, se fazendo anunciar.

Não demorou muito para que logo ela se abrisse, inicialmente apenas numa fresta por onde um par de olhos magenta analisou o visitante.

Ao certificar-se de que se tratava da visita aguardada, o nefasto mordomo, vestido em um sóbrio fraque grafite escuro, abriu a porta e deu passagem ao visitante dando dois passos para o lado.

— Senhor Camus. Por favor, queira entrar.

— Merci. — o ruivo agradeceu adentrando o recinto.

— Iriei comunicar sua chegada. — disse o mordomo após fechar a porta e indicar o centro do hall de entrada para que o Cesarem aguardasse ali.

Após cruzar a enorme sala de estar, o serviçal caminhou por um corredor escuro, não muito longo, e de frente para uma grande porta de madeira lhe deu dois toques.

— Entre. — disse a voz que vinha de dentro da sala, na mesma hora em que a mesma era aberta lentamente.

O mordomo avançou apenas poucos passos.

— Senhor presidente, Camus, do clã Cesarem, aguarda no hall. — proferiu de cabeça baixa e braços alinhados atrás das costas.

Sem tirar os olhos heterocromáticos dos documentos que lia em completo silêncio, os quais estavam espalhados em sua enorme mesa negra, Saga respondeu de forma branda.

— Mande-o vir até aqui.

— Sim senhor. — após uma leve reverência o serviçal saiu, encostando a porta atrás de si.

Dentro da sala, detrás de um divã de couro disposto no canto inferior, logo abaixo de uma grande janela de vitrais coloridos, uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos púrpuras, baixou as folhas do jornal que lia exibindo o rosto pálido.

Na mesma hora, os olhos do Presidente capturaram os dela, enquanto a via se levantar calmamente e caminhar até ele, colocando-se atrás de sua suntuosa cadeira de madeira escura e estofado de veludo vermelho.

Juntos olhavam para a porta, em silêncio, esperando o visitante abri-la.

O que não demorou muito, pois logo ouviram dois toques secos na madeira e viram o francês abrindo a porta.

— Seja bem vindo, Camus. — disse Saga, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa enquanto esperava o Cesarem se aproximar.

— Olá, Saga. — respondeu cordialmente, quase com um sorriso — Posso saber por que fui convocado?

Saga era um vampiro relativamente novo — contava apenas com pouco mais de novecentos anos — a considerar a importância do cargo que exercia. No entanto, seu clã, os Patricii, era muito influente quando se tratava de cargos nobres ocupados pelo Conselho. Foi assim que Saga chegara à Presidência há cento e vinte e três anos, e ficaria até que completasse duzentos, quando um novo Presidente seria eleito.

— Por favor, sente-se. — esticou o braço apontando a poltrona em frente sua mesa — Por que a pressa? Temos todo o tempo do mundo! — sorriu irônico, enquanto acompanhava com os olhos o Cesarem se ajeitar no acento indicado, ignorando completamente a figura da mulher atrás da cadeira, já que ela ocultava sua Presença através de seus dons das trevas.

Saga e Camus não eram exatamente o que se pode chamar de amigos, pelo menos não ao que concerne os sentimentos dos homens. Mantinham uma relação diplomática, ancorada por uma tênue confiança mútua.

— Asmita dos Seguidores de Seth veio-me solicitar uma conferência sigilosa com os membros do Conselho Menor, a pedido de Shaka. No entanto, ele não quis me adiantar o tema. — cruzou as pernas encarando os olhos avelãs do ruivo — Sei que mantem com o sumo sacerdote das Serpentes uma relação de amizade e confiança, e espero o mesmo de você para com esse Conselho, Camus.

— O senhor poderia ser um pouco mais claro? — disse Camus arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Obviamente que sim. Soube que Shaka fretou um voo saindo de Paris há algumas semanas atrás. Logo que ele chegou em Londres, coincidentemente houve um abatimento em massa do gado que os Seguidores de Seth tentaram ocultar do Conselho. Eu espero que essa reunião solicitada seja para me dar uma boa explicação desses acontecimentos, mas algo me diz que não é, que mais uma vez Shaka tentará me enrolar. Assim como algo também me diz que você, Camus, sabe exatamente o motivo dessa assembleia extraordinária.

Sentada no braço da poltrona da cadeira presidencial, Geisty, a companheira de Saga, ainda se mantinha oculta por seu poder de Ofuscação, prestando atenção interina à conversa que se seguia.

— Muito bem. — respondeu o francês em tom de desdém — Quer saber se non é um possível blefe, non? Pois, non é. Mas, aconselho que convoque apenas o Conselho Menor, assim como solicitou Asmita. Asseguro-lhe que non se trata de uma das tramas sórdidas das Serpentes. Creio que dessa vez o inimigo seja outro de fato, e imagino que é sobre essa ameaça que Shaka queira lhe falar, pois, segundo ele, corremos o risco de sermos atingidos em nossa estrutura hierárquica... Quanto às atividades dos Seguidores de Seth, e se, por acaso, eles tentaram ocultar algo do Conselho em Londres, lamento non poder dar nenhum parecer. Non compete a mim vigiar seus passos. Só posso dizer que Shaka fez um achado arqueológico de suma importância para nossa espécie, mas ele pretende apresentar-lhes apenas se permitir a convocação.

Saga franziu o cenho intrigado.

— E de que se trata esse achado?

— Lamento, Presidente. Somente Shaka pode esclarecer-lhe esse quesito.

O ruivo se calou, encarando os olhos heterocromáticos que o fitavam questionadores. Não diria mais nada, assim forçaria Saga a permitir a convocação do Conselho Menor.

Irritado, Saga rosnou baixinho, e o ato não passou despercebido por sua companheira, a qual possuía um elo sanguíneo muito antigo e forte com ele, portanto eram capazes de compartilhar pensamentos como se fossem um só. Geisty então usou o elo para comunicar-se com ele, falando diretamente em sua mente.

— "Perdoe-me pela intromissão, meu amado, mas precisamos saber do que se trata esse achado do sumo sacerdote. Esses dois, o Cesarem e o Setita, são estudiosos, cientistas sempre muito ativos, e para Asmita vir até aqui pessoalmente exigir uma assembleia com os membros mais fieis, não se trata de coisa simples." — disse curiosíssima.

— "Querida, não posso ordenar uma convocação sem saber exatamente do que se trata o assunto a ser discutido... É irresponsável, é leviano!" — à medida que conversava mentalmente com a esposa, também respondia a Camus — Shaka pensa que é quem? Quer que eu convoque os lideres dos clãs mais poderosos de nossa sociedade sob alegação de que achou um artefato em suas andanças pelo mundo e que precisa nos alertar acerca de um possível levante? Levante de quem? Eu preciso de provas.

— Ele disse que as tem, Presidente. Basta o senhor fazer a convocação.

— "Querido, não tiro a razão de sua prudência, mas Asmita é um dos líderes do Conselho, e não viria aqui se não considerasse o propósito legítimo. Depois, esse tal achado pode ser algo que se cair em mãos erradas nos trará desgraças sem precedentes. Não confio nos Seguidores de Seth. Seria bom certificar-se do que se trata e, dependendo de sua magnitude, torna-lo nosso!" — falava Geisty, colocando-se de pé à frente de Saga, ainda oculta para Camus.

O presidente, em contrapartida, mantinha-se pensativo, com o queixo amparado por uma das mãos. Olhava para os belos olhos púrpuras de sua amada, mas para o visitante à sua frente apenas tinha o olhar perdido no nada. Até que tomou uma decisão, e desviando os olhos para o francês disse resignado:

— Certo, Camus... Avisarei Asmita que a reunião será convocada. Daqui duas noites. Esteja presente também. Convocarei apenas os mais confiáveis, como me foi solicitado. Obrigado por seus esclarecimentos. Sempre soube que poderia contar com você.

Camus levantou-se calmamente da poltrona.

— Obrigado, Presidente. Estou certo de que compreenderá a tudo assim que ficar a par de todos os detalhes. Sei que posso contar com sua sabedoria para a escolha do Conselho Menor... Existem "sombras" entre nós! — disse a última frase olhando fixamente nos olhos do Patricii, consciente de que sua mensagem velada fora compreendida com sucesso, então fez uma pequena reverência e deixou a sala em silêncio.

Do lado de fora, o mordomo ominoso o aguardava para conduzi-lo até a porta de saída, onde o automóvel que o trouxera já estava a sua espera.

Na sala onde se dera o encontro, Geisty, que era uma cigana renascida no clã Pietroni, desfez sua magia ilusória e sentou-se sobre a mesa do Presidente, apoiando os pés na cadeira dele, no vão entre suas pernas.

— Bem perturbador esse pedido do sumo sacerdote. — disse ela — E também a última frase dita pelo Cesarem, antes de deixar a sala. Não sinto bons agouros...

— Nada que venha daquelas Serpentes pode significar boa coisa, ou, agouros, como você costuma dizer. — disse Saga, acariciando um dos ombros nus da cigana.

— Eu concordo com você, mas... Minha intuição me diz que os Seguidores de Seth não são os nossos inimigos dessa vez.

— Mesmo que esteja certa, e sei que sua intuição nunca falha, o melhor a se fazer sempre é evitar conflitos desnecessários com esse clã. Deixarei que Shaka diga aos membros o que tem a dizer, pois confrontá-lo seria pior... Mas, acha que Camus falava dos Espectros das Sombras quando saiu?

— Sim. Falava. Melhor deixar Hades fora dessa convocação, meu amado. Pelo menos até sabermos o que o sumo sacerdote Setita tem a nos dizer.

— Farei isso. — disse convicto o Patricii, enquanto puxava sua dama para seu colo lhe beijando os lábios com ternura.

Enquanto o Rolls Royce de Saga cruzava as sinuosas vias das cordilheiras de Cárpatos a caminho da sede Cesarem que havia em Cluj-Napoca, onde Camus ficaria hospedado até o próximo por do sol, o francês fazia uma ligação para sua casa em Paris, a qual fora atendia de pronto por Hyoga, o belo e jovem pupilo do alquimista, uma criança da noite com todo o vigor do novo mundo.

— *Hyoga... — falava em sua língua mãe com o pupilo — *Preste atenção. Ficarei fora, pelo menos duas ou três noites, pois estou saindo da Romênia e irei direto a Londres.

— *Entendi, mestre, mas... Vai atrás daquele seu amigo Setita, não é? Mestre... Tome cuidado. Os Seguidores de Seth, eles são...

— *Não se preocupe, estarei bem. Mas, enquanto estiver fora, deixarei você encarregado de tudo durante minha ausência. Não posso deixar Shaka enfrentar o Conselho sozinho, sem nenhum apoio, mas também não posso confiar totalmente nele, seria leviano de minha parte. Por isso, quero ir até lá ver com meus olhos como ele está lidando com seu "achado" arqueológico, antes de tomar qualquer decisão ou partido. E, quem sabe, tentar colocar algum juízo naquela cabeça fanática.

— *Mestre... Não quer que eu vá com você?

— *Não. Fique, continue o experimento que deixei pela metade, cuide de Isaak e dos outros servos. Fique alerta. Me ligue mediante qualquer imprevisto.

— *Sim senhor. Tenha cuidado.

Com essa última recomendação Hyoga encerrou a ligação e Camus guardou o celular no bolso do casaco. Já estava chegando à casa sede dos Cesarens onde passaria o dia.

Assim que a noite cobriu o dia com seu manto escuro, Camus alugava um carro para leva-lo até o hangar onde seu jato particular já o aguardava com destino à Inglaterra.

Antes mesmo de levantar voo, o francês fizera uma ligação à Shaka a fim de avisá-lo sobre sua visita repentina, alegando que queria contar-lhe pessoalmente o que se deu em sua audiência com o Presidente do Conselho. Não que isso fosse totalmente inverossímil, mas na verdade, Camus queria ver de perto aquela perigosa relação que Shaka parecia estar desenvolvendo com o Nut.

Em Londres, o sumo sacerdote desligava o telefone após a chamada ser encerrada com uma expressão questionadora no pálido rosto. Camus lhe assegurara de que a reunião aconteceria dentro de duas noites e Shaka agora pensava em como apresentaria Mu aos honoráveis membros do Conselho em exercício, temendo o modo como o receberiam.

Mesmo o Nut estando bem mais a vontade e já a par de alguns princípios régios que conduziam aquela sociedade no mundo novo, Shaka sabia que não seria nada fácil apresenta-lo ao Conselho.

Uma semana havia se passado desde o dia em que, não contento seus instintos, atacara, literalmente, Mu com um beijo e carícias para lá de ousadas.

De lá para cá, tinha transformado o porão em um quarto para os dois, reforçando as paredes de pedra com isolantes térmicos, para que Mu pudesse sentir-se o mais confortável possível. Porém, ainda assim, não haviam conseguido avançar mais, além dos beijos e carícias.

Os dois viviam um tipo de romance às antigas, como o próprio Shaka definira, pois toda vez que avançava o sinal, Mu se descontrolava e temendo devorá-lo fugia para o quintal, criando uma barreira protetora que impedia o sumo sacerdote de aproximar-se de si.

Fora esse impasse, o qual se repetia quase todas as noites, Mu já se apresentava bem mais familiarizado com o mundo novo.

Seu aprendizado, apesar de lento, uma vez que eram mais de seis mil anos de informação a ser absorvida, era compensado pela inteligência do Nut.

Era apostando nessa capacidade incrível de Mu em discernir perfeitamente bem acerca de tudo que lhe era apresentado, que Shaka o chamou, após falar com Camus ao telefone, para lhe colocar a par de seus próximos passos.

Sendo assim, o sumo sacerdote explicou ao Nut que o apresentaria ao Conselho dentro de duas noites, o tornando oficialmente membro da sociedade vampírica a qual estavam inseridos todos.

Adicionado a esse fato, Shaka também deixou Mu a par do interesse de Camus em estudar sua fisiologia e dons, visto que ele era um achado e tanto para a Ciência, o último exemplar de um clã extinto há milênios.

Mu achou graça da maneira como Camus o via, tal qual um espécime raro, porém não fez nenhuma objeção em colaborar com os estudos do Cesarem.

Na sala, vestido em uma belíssima túnica egípcia feita sob medida e ornado com joias exuberantes em puro ouro, Afrodite tocava ao piano uma sonata de Schubert a pedido do sacerdote, que elegantemente dentro de uma túnica negra de barra e mangas longas, apreciava a bela canção ao lado de Mu, o qual estava sentado a seu lado de olhos fechados, deixando-se conduzir a um mundo de sonhos embalado pelas notas harmoniosas da canção.

Diferente de Shaka e Afrodite, o Nut optava por usar somente o longo tecido de linho que ele mesmo amarrava em torno de sua cintura, como aprendera com a mãe. Não usava joias, maquiagens ou adornos, mas apreciava muito aquele hábito de Shaka em manter a cultura de seu povo viva dentro de sua casa. Tinha que admitir que poder vestir-se como a milênios atrás de certa forma o mantinha mais próximo de sua realidade há muito perdida. Era como se ali, dentro da casa do sacerdote, o tempo nunca tivesse passado.

Toda essa ambientação o deixava extremamente seguro e confortável, tanto que permitiu-se conduzir pelo prazer que a música lhe causava e lentamente encostou a cabeça em um dos ombros largos do sumo sacerdote, logo após buscando sua mão gélida para entrelaçar seus dedos aos dele.

A luz fraca e fantasmagórica das velas dispostas em pontos estratégicos do recinto, a suavidade das notas musicais, o cheiro adocicado do incenso, e principalmente a atração avassaladora que aprisionava a ambos naquele mar revolto de desejos, logo os fez sucumbir novamente aos braços um do outro e quando menos esperavam já trocavam beijos afoitos e carícias ousadas sem se darem conta de mais nada a sua volta.

Apesar de um sutil progresso por parte de Mu, cujo domínio sobre a Besta ainda estava longe de ser conseguido, ainda era muito custoso para o Nut permitir que Shaka fosse além do que ele considerava sua linha limítrofe. Sendo assim, foi apenas o sacerdote lhe correr as mãos por debaixo do saiote de linho e arranhar suas coxas fortes que imediatamente ele segurou em seus ombros e o afastou de pronto.

— Não. — foi apenas o que conseguiu dizer antes de levantar-se do sofá às pressas — Me desculpe. Não posso.

De cabeça baixa para ocultar os traços da Besta que já tomavam conta de seu belo rosto, Mu atravessou a sala sem dar mais explicações, visto que sentia o odor fortíssimo do sangue do músico, além do som frenético de seu batimento cardíaco, que agora de tão alto a seus ouvidos selvagens já encobriam as notas musicais do piano, e temendo devorar Afrodite ali mesmo foi que correu para o corredor sendo engolido pela escuridão.

O músico o acompanhou com um olhar curioso, até que parou de tocar e olhou para Shaka, que do sofá onde estava esfregava o rosto num gesto visível de irritação.

— O que aconteceu com ele? — o servo perguntou em tom moderado, novamente olhando para o corredor escuro no qual Mu mergulhara.

— Nada... Não é da sua conta. Volte a tocar. — Shaka respondeu de forma ríspida.

— Será que não gostou da música? Se quiser eu posso mudar o repertório, mestre. — insistiu o sueco.

— Não, Afrodite. Não precisa mudar nada, apenas cale essa boca e toque.

A irritação do mestre era notória, e o jovem deu por bem não aborrece-lo ainda mais. Por isso voltou a tocar o piano sem nada mais dizer, mas sabendo que algo afligia, e muito, seu mestre.

Do lado de fora da mansão, mais precisamente no terreno dos fundos sob as árvores, Mu devorava o carniçal que havia limpado o quarto de hospedes para abrigar Camus que logo chegaria.

O homem de meia idade guardava os produtos de limpeza e outros objetos que usara horas antes, quando fora atacado e nem tivera tempo sequer de gritar.

A garra hedionda do Nut rasgou a pele de suas costas abrindo passagem para os dedos robustos que lhe agarraram a coluna vertebral e com um tranco o tiraram dali, o arrastando em milésimos de segundos para o pequeno bosque no fundo da casa, onde fora jogado ao solo.

De cócoras, Mu mantinha o corpo aderido ao chão usando ambas as mãos, enquanto com absurda voracidade rasgava a garganta do homem com suas presas horrendas, devorando a carne, bebendo o sangue, mastigando ossos e cartilagens.

Terminado de fartar-se com as vísceras, com sua enorme força arrancava os membros, um a um, e os devorava com igual selvageria, até não sobrar quase nada a ser enterrado ali.

Dentro da casa, Shaka andava de um lado para outro da sala pensativo e exasperado.

— Mas que hora mais inoportuna, Mu! — resmungou o sacerdote, que não se abstinha da culpa também. Deveria ter contido sua libido, mas agora já era tarde. Ouvia três toques na porta de entrada.

Muito nervoso, Shaka andou apressado até o piano, debruçou-se sobre o instrumento, olhou profundamente nos olhos azuis de Afrodite e apontando o dedo para seu rosto disse em voz baixa:

— Só fale se eu permitir, entendeu? Não fale sobre Mu e não pare de tocar.

Dito isso, e vendo o servo lhe devolver um olhar amedrontado, afastou-se e caminhou até a porta. Girou a maçaneta lentamente e deu boas vindas ao amigo francês com um sorriso cordial nos lábios.

— Seja bem vindo em minha casa, Camus! — deu passagem para que o ruivo pudesse entrar — Fez boa viagem?

— Merci. — o Cesarem respondeu com a mesma cordialidade, adentrando o recinto com um sorriso no rosto — Oui, muito boa. Sem nenhuma turbulência!

— Que bom! — Shaka fechou a porta e foi juntar-se a ele no meio da sala — Por favor, fique a vontade.

— Tinha me esquecido de como sua casa é agradável e interessante! Há quantos anos non venho aqui! — disse Camus olhando para o ambiente a sua volta, deslumbrado com as peças de arte, a decoração oriental, o perfume adocicado do incenso e a música que lhe acariciava os ouvidos.

— Sim, alguns anos, não é mesmo? — o sacerdote dizia enquanto se colocava atrás do Cesarem para ajuda-lo a retirar o sobretudo que ele usava — Deixe-me pendurar seu casaco. Depois lhe mostrarei o seu quarto. — tinha certa pressa em retirá-lo dali e leva-lo para o quarto.

Foi no exato momento que executava esse movimento, quando atrás de Camus o auxiliava a retirar o casaco, que Mu adentrou a sala banhado em sangue, vísceras, terra e folhas secas grudadas em seu corpo.

Um silêncio ressaltado se fez presente na mesma hora.

Afrodite ao olhar para a figura parada no batente da entrada da sala, cujos cabelos ensopados em sangue respingavam gotas ao seu entorno e os calcanhares encharcados formavam grossas poças escarlates em volta de seus pés, fora tomado por um terror paralisante, que o impediu de continuar tocando o piano. Tudo que conseguia fazer era olhar para Mu e procurar suas feições angelicais por baixo daquela imundice toda. Tremia e nem piscava, completamente aterrorizado.

Igualmente espantado, Camus também olhava para o Nut com os olhos avelãs arregalados, não gostando nada do que via.

Percebendo os olhares alarmados sobre si, Mu rapidamente se colocou atrás de uma das grandes pilastras, ocultando sua figura e dizendo em tom baixo:

— Me... desculpe, eu... — baixou a cabeça fechando os olhos. Na pressa em saciar a Besta e limpar-se antes da chegada do hospede, Mu simplesmente não havia se dado conta de que Camus já estava ali, e agora amaldiçoava-se em pensamento por esse deslize, sentindo seu peito lhe apertar pela vergonha e humilhação de sua situação —... Shaka, será que... poderia me ajudar?

Shaka estava preso em uma espécie de transe. Tinha em mente convencer a Camus de que tinha Mu sob seu controle absoluto, tranquilizando, assim, o amigo Cesarem, mas acabara de ter seus planos abortados.

Apenas quando ouviu Mu lhe chamar telepaticamente que recobrou a consciência.

— "Shaka, me desculpe. Eu não pude me conter... Sinto muito. Me distrai e não o senti aqui... Preciso me lavar. Preciso de sua ajuda."

Na mesma hora, o sumo sacerdote terminou por tirar o casaco de Camus e o entregou a ele apressado, olhando profundamente em seus olhos avelãs.

— Camus, peço que me dê licença por alguns minutos apenas. Temos muito o que conversar, não é mesmo? — sorriu sem graça — Não vou me demorar. Enquanto isso, meu servo, que é um excelente músico, tocará uma bela canção para você.

Olhou para o piano e viu Afrodite pálido olhando para a silhueta atrás do pilar. As mãos congeladas no ar pairavam inertes sobre as teclas do piano na posição ainda das notas musicais que iria produzir.

O Setita caminhou ligeiro até ele e chamou sua atenção em voz baixa.

— Afrodite... Afrodite, toque! Anda!

A voz grave do mestre tirou o músico do transe, mas não do estado de pânico em que se encontrava. Tremia muito, mas mesmo assim procurou retomar a melodia tentando ele mesmo se acalmar com a canção. Em sua mente apavorada, perguntava-se o que haveria acontecido a Mu, aquela criatura tão bondosa que curava suas feridas e mandava para longe suas dores. O que teria acontecido a ele para que aparecesse ali naquele estado?

— Isso toque! — Shaka agora andava apressado até o pilar onde Mu se escondia, e o tomando pelo braço o puxou para o corredor enquanto dizia em voz alta — Camus, eu não demorarei. Aprecie a canção. Afrodite tem mãos mágicas para a música! Nos dê licença.

No banheiro, enquanto Shaka rapidamente ligava o chuveiro, atrás dele Mu se apressava em tirar as vestes encharcadas em sangue.

— Eu realmente sinto muito. — disse em tom melancólico — Eu não queria que Camus tivesse me visto assim e... Eu comi o seu carniçal que nos ajudava... Não queria, mas era ele ou Afrodite. Ou ainda pior... Você.

— Está tudo bem. Arranjamos outros. É apenas gado. — respondeu Shaka em tom austero, depois se aproximou dele e segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, olhando fixamente em seus olhos negros e escarlates — Até quando acha que levaremos isso a diante? — abriu a boca e colocando a língua para fora deu uma lambida generosa em um dos cantos dos lábios de Mu, sorvendo o sangue coagulado que estava grudado — Eu já lhe disse que não tenho medo. Você não vai me matar.

— Eu não tenho a sua fé, sacerdote.

— Talvez seja exatamente isso que lhe falta. — Shaka lhe deu um beijo nos lábios sujos e se afastou — Crer.

— Crer? Em quem? Em você? — Mu riu, terminando de se desfazer do saiote imundo.

Shaka lhe sorriu de volta, mas deu por bem deixar aquela conversa para outra hora, visto que Camus os aguardava na sala.

— Anda, vá se lavar. Vou pegar a escova pequena para limpar suas unhas. Não podemos deixar nosso hospede nos esperando.

Continua...

*Traduzido do francês.


	9. Chapter 9

_No banheiro, enquanto Shaka rapidamente ligava o chuveiro, atrás dele Mu se apressava em tirar as vestes encharcadas em sangue._

— _Eu realmente sinto muito. — disse em tom melancólico — Eu não queria que Camus tivesse me visto assim e... Eu comi o seu carniçal que nos ajudava... Não queria, mas era ele ou Afrodite. Ou ainda pior... Você._

— _Está tudo bem. Arranjamos outros. É apenas gado. — respondeu Shaka em tom austero, depois se aproximou dele e segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, olhando fixamente em seus olhos negros e escarlates — Até quando acha que levaremos isso a diante? — abriu a boca e colocando a língua para fora deu uma lambida generosa em um dos cantos dos lábios de Mu, sorvendo o sangue coagulado que estava grudado — Eu já lhe disse que não tenho medo. Você não vai me matar._

— _Eu não tenho a sua fé, sacerdote._

— _Talvez seja exatamente isso que lhe falta. — Shaka lhe deu um beijo nos lábios sujos e se afastou — Crer._

— _Crer? Em quem? Em você? — Mu riu, terminando de se desfazer do saiote imundo._

 _Shaka lhe sorriu de volta, mas deu por bem deixar aquela conversa para outra hora, visto que Camus os aguardava na sala._

— _Anda, vá se lavar. Vou pegar a escova pequena para limpar suas unhas. Não podemos deixar nosso hospede nos esperando._

Enquanto isso, na sala principal da mansão, Camus sentava-se no sofá para aguardar o anfitrião.

Não havia gostado nem um pouco do que vira ali, e constatava que pelo estado em quem Mu se encontrava suas teorias tinham ainda mais fundamento.

Mu era um perigo para humanos e também para os vampiros!

Temeu por Shaka, pois sabia do envolvimento do sacerdote por aquele demônio ancestral imprevisível e de alguma forma teria que alertá-lo de que era praticamente impossível ele sustentar a ideia absurda de manter um relacionamento com o Nut.

Foi quando refletia no que poderia fazer para ajudar o amigo Setita que Camus, subitamente, e completamente distraído, bateu os olhos no jovem que tocava ao piano.

Imediatamente, a música que vinha dele varreu para longe toda a preocupação que nutria para com Shaka naquele momento, deixando o terreno livre para que o Cesarem pudesse reparar naquela figura que surpreendentemente lhe cativou a atenção.

Em seu íntimo, o francês se perguntava há quantos anos não visitava o Setita, visto que nunca antes havia notado a presença daquele humano, que por sinal era dono de uma beleza sublime.

Certamente vivia com Shaka há pouco tempo e deveria ser um dos jovens que o Setita adquiria de tempos em tempos e depois descartava, do contrário, se já o tivesse visto antes, jamais se esqueceria daquele rosto tão belo e melancólico.

Olhando para ele, desejou ver seus olhos, já que Afrodite tocava o piano de olhos fechados, uma vez que a música para ele era o alimento da alma, assim como o sangue era alimento vital para os vampiros.

Elevando sua Presença, Camus imprimiu no jovem o desejo de olhar para si e de imediato Afrodite abriu os belos olhos azuis e encontrou as íris avelãs do francês, lhe presenteando com um olhar doce e ao mesmo tempo curioso.

Abrindo mão de sua Presença, uma vez que não era seu intuito enfeitiçar o jovem, Camus se surpreendeu com a maneira com que Afrodite agora o olhava por conta própria, parecendo questiona-lo, analisá-lo.

E de fato, para o músico sueco aquele encontro lhe era inédito.

Desde que fora trazido por Shaka para viver naquela casa, já havia visto muitos olhos imortais e conhecido inúmeros filhos da noite, uma vez que os alimentava com seu sangue doce e gentil sempre que o mestre lhe ordenava.

Eram todos muito sedutores em todo o tempo, imponentes, majestosos... Criaturas verdadeiramente fascinantes por si próprias, porém nenhuma delas era como aquele ruivo que olhava para si como que hipnotizado.

Os olhos dele eram como duas piscinas incandescentes de magma que reluziam na penumbra daquela sala iluminada apenas por algumas velas, as quais ao banharem os cabelos cor de fogo do vampiro com sua luz em tons de ocre e âmbar enalteciam ainda mais sua figura fantástica!

Todavia, se Afrodite estava encantado pelas feições singulares de Camus, ele não era o único.

O Cesarem tinha a sensação de estar dentro de um sonho.

O piano ficava em um dos cantos da sala onde havia uma enorme cúpula de vidro no teto. De dia ela era encoberta por grossos tecidos negros de veludo, porém a noite Shaka abria as cortinas para deixar a luz do luar banhar aquele pedaço da sala com seu raios prateados, os quais imprimiam à figura de Afrodite um encanto onírico.

A luz soturna e fria da noite tingia os cabelos prateados do garoto em tons de azul, cinza e prata, que ao contrastarem com o ouro das chamas das velas acesas dispostas no candelabro sobre o piano, transformavam Afrodite na junção perfeita das duas maiores paixões dos imortais: A noite e a beleza!

Os tons frios que cercavam o músico eram contrapostos aos quentes que envolviam Camus, e nessa dança de cores e sensações ambos se olhavam hipnoticamente, tendo a música como uma ponte que os unia em um diálogo mudo.

Os olhos do músico penetravam nos do vampiro, e era como se, através das notas musicais ele pudesse acariciar aquela criatura fascinante à sua frente.

E de fato Camus sentia-se acariciado pelo olhar e pela melodia que vinham do humano.

Foi por isso que, como se fosse conduzido por ambos, levantou-se do sofá e numa espécie de aflição caminhou em direção ao piano, como um marinheiro arrebatado pelo canto da sereia, sem quebrar o contato visual com aqueles olhos azuis que o atraiam com uma força desmedida.

Foi quando estava prestes a tocar no rosto do humano que Camus fora puxado para fora daquele sonho, sentindo uma mão lhe segurar forte em um dos ombros, o tirando do transe abruptamente.

— Camus! — disse Shaka, que havia voltado à sala acompanhado de Mu, agora sem nenhum vestígio de sangue mais pelo corpo e vestido em uma bela vestimenta típica egípcia.

— Oui? — o Cesarem respondeu exacerbado, de súbito recolhendo o braço estendido e dando as costas ao músico, que na mesma hora voltou a fechar os olhos para concentrar-se na canção que tocava.

— Vejo que apreciou a canção. — o sacerdote sorriu, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para que o amigo o seguisse até o sofá — Venha, vamos nos sentar.

— Ah, oui. Muito! — respondeu um tanto quanto sem graça, depois lançou um ultimo olhar para o músico e seguiu o Setita.

Enquanto caminhava, Camus questionava-se acerca daquela atração súbita que sentira por aquele humano, a qual para si parecia-lhe inexplicável. Era um cientista, não um romântico, e não gostara nada daquela experiência. Não obter respostas exatas e imediatas para seus questionamentos o deixava extremamente irritado e frustrado, mas não era hora para aquilo.

Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de onde Mu havia se sentado. Percebeu o Nut um tanto quanto desconfortável ali, e já imaginava a razão de seu descontentamento.

— E então, Camus? — disse Shaka, que ajeitava-se no sofá à frente deles, retirando por um momento a atenção de Camus para com o Nut a seu lado — Como foi com o Presidente do Conselho? Já imaginava que ele iria chama-lo antes de fazer qualquer convocação oficial a meu pedido. Aliás, nós imaginávamos, não mesmo?

— Oui. — respondeu o francês cruzando as pernas, se pondo confortável na poltrona — Ele queria ter a garantia de que non era um blefe apenas para chamar atenção, ou se o motivo era de fato relevante.

— E acha que estarão abertos a me ouvirem? Saga se mostrou disposto?

— Ele ficou bem interessado, por assim dizer. Tanto pela denúncia que pretende fazer, quanto pelo "achado" a que se dispõe a apresentar-lhes. — olhou ligeiramente para o lado, e quando seus olhos encontraram os de Mu o encarou com propriedade por alguns segundos mais, para depois voltar-se a Shaka à sua frente — Creio que non terá problemas. Saga nos conhece muito bem, Shaka, desde que você era o representante Setita no conselho, muito antes dele subir como presidente. Apesar de ter estranhado o seu pedido excepcional, ele se mostrou receptivo e disposto a reunir apenas o Conselho Menor, e asseguro-lhe de que Hades non estará presente.

— Assim espero. Revelar Mu aos Espectros das Sombras nesse momento seria pura leviandade.

— Oui, afinal foram eles quem exterminaram os últimos Nuts a caminharem na Terra, em sua busca incessante e doentia por poder...

— O que disse? — Mu interveio elevando a voz e desencostando as costas da poltrona, virando-se para o ruivo numa clara demonstração de espanto.

Em silêncio, o Cesarem descruzou as pernas e olhou para ele, vendo uma faísca púrpura reluzir em meio as íris verdes de seus olhos arregalados em surpresa.

— Pardon... — disse o francês, agora olhando para Shaka com um semblante questionador —... Non contou a ele?

— Não. — Shaka respondeu sem muito se abalar.

— Não contou o que? O que está escondendo de mim, Shaka? — Mu já se levantava da poltrona se colocando à frente do sacerdote.

Temeroso de que o Nut o atacasse ou algo parecido, Camus também se levantou e se pôs ao lado dele, tocando em seu ombro numa tentativa de acalma-lo.

— Não estou escondendo nada. — disse Shaka olhando para ele — Eu apenas estava esperando o melhor momento. Você sofreu muito desde que acordou. Todos sabemos que a adaptação é nosso maior desafio e você estava perdido, confuso... Eram muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. O mundo mudou muito enquanto você dormia e sei o quanto isso está sendo difícil para você. Tem ideia de quantos clãs surgiram desde que o seu clã, Nut, foi fundado? Vocês eram os únicos, hoje não existem mais. — Shaka então esticou o braço e pegou na mão de Mu, o puxando para mais perto de si — Nunca quis esconder nada de você, Mu... Mas, não se rega de uma só vez uma muda que acabara de brotar, a menos que a queira matar afogada!

— Então não me esconda, sacerdote! Conte-me! Conte-me agora o que vocês sabem! — pediu olhando para Shaka e depois para Camus. Sua curiosidade e ansiedade lhe saltava aos olhos. Havia lido muito livros, papiros e pergaminhos antigos desde que passara a viver com Shaka, já que o sacerdote tinha um verdadeiro acervo em sua casa, mas nada que de fato explicasse o sumiço do sua família, ou do seu clã.

Camus limpou a garganta chamando a atenção de ambos e tomou a frente.

— Com sua permissão Shaka, acho que é hora de ele saber. — disse voltando à sua poltrona enquanto o Setita puxava Mu pela mão para que ele se senta-se a seu lado — Non conheço história alguma sobre sua família em específico, Mu, mas posso lhe garantir que há registros que provam que os Nuts ainda caminhavam nesta Terra há pelo menos dois mil anos. Porém, a data precisa de sua extinção é desconhecida. Pouquíssimos registros restaram para contar sua história, assim como pouquíssimos também os viram para poder relatar algo oralmente. Então, o pouco que sei foi o que descobri através de minhas pesquisas, como, onde viviam, como se alimentavam... E por que desapareceram. Segundo os dados que levantei, desde quando comecei a pesquisa, e anteriormente a mim o líder de meu clã, Degel, descobrimos que os Nuts começaram a desaparecer ao mesmo tempo em que um novo clã começou a surgir.

— Os... Espectros das Sombras... — Mu balbuciou num rosnado.

— Exato. — Camus disse muito concentrado — Os Espectros das Sombras são um clã relativamente jovem e, por isso, de uma geração muito longínqua da criação, distante milênios dos primeiros. Porém, são um clã considerado muito poderoso, a despeito de sua geração. Non acha isso bem intrigante?

Mu ligava as peças em sua cabeça, olhando fixamente para o Cesarem que continuava seu relato.

— Pois bem. Como sabe, quanto maior o numero de gerações, menos puro é o sangue vampírico e, sendo assim, menor o seu poder. Seguindo essa lógica, os Espectros das Sombras eram para ser um clã cujos membros fossem fracos, dada sua geração. Mas eles non são!

— O que nos leva a crer que o seu fortalecimento ligeiro e repentino se deu através da caça e consumo dos remanescentes do clã mais poderoso que já existiu, o seu. — disse Shaka olhando para o rosto aturdido do Nut — Através do sangue poderoso dos Nuts, os líderes dos Espectros conseguiram o poder que precisavam para alavancar seu contingente, uma vez que regrediram suas gerações de forma artificial, purificando seu sangue.

— Exato, e para isso se aliaram a todo tido de criatura, mercenários, humanos ou vampiros, seduzidos pela promessa de poder e riqueza. Em poucas centenas de anos non havia um único Nut na Terra para contar sua história. — disse Camus franzindo as sobrancelhas, visivelmente irritado — E óbvio que sem deixar provas, pois essa forma de canibalismo é inaceitável perante o Conselho. Ocultaram sua verdadeira origem e já se apresentaram regredidos. Apesar da desconfiança lógica dos membros do Conselho, jamais conseguimos levantar provas que os incriminasse de fato pela extinção do clã Nut e pelo crime de canibalismo. Depois, demoramos a notar o desaparecimento dos Nuts, pois eles já eram extremamente raros e reclusos, e quando Degel teceu a hipótese da origem dos Espectros das Sombras já non havia mais nenhum Nut na Terra para que pudéssemos comparar as amostras sanguíneas.

— Mas, mesmo fortalecidos em poucos séculos pelo sangue primordial Nut, os Espectros ainda não conseguiram atingir o patamar que desejavam. O poder que possuem ainda não é suficiente para tomarem o Conselho e dominarem os outros clãs, ou seja lá o que for que os ambiciona, então eles agora retomaram a caçada. — Shaka falou em tom ríspido.

— E o alvo dessa vez são os Seguidores de Seth. — Mu concluiu taciturno.

— Sim. — disse Shaka, apertando a mão de Mu contra a sua — E foi justamente esse clã que invadiu o Templo Setita no Irã e matou todos os membros, absorvendo sua essência. Eu consegui fugir depois de lutar, e foi então que o encontrei naquela caverna.

Mu estava enfurecido.

Saber que caçaram seu clã e se alimentaram dele como se alimentam do gado era tão odioso e tão baixo que o Nut chegou a ter a impressão de que sentia náuseas, tamanho seu horror.

Não sabia o que havia ocorrido à sua família, mas diante daquela revelação monstruosa nada impedia que até um dos seus tivesse sido alvo dos tais Espectros das Sombra, sendo consumido para lhes dar poder.

Sentiu horror ao pensar naquilo.

Aquele maldito clã do novo mundo lhe havia arrancado o seu clã de forma vil e o deixado sozinho. Sim, pois mesmo que sua família houvesse morrido antes de outras causas desconhecidas, ainda assim, se não fossem os Espectros, existiriam Nuts, poderia se comunicar com eles, formar uma nova família e não se sentiria tão só.

Sua mente fervia com a revelação. Agora, descobria que não bastava terem lhe tomado sua origem, queriam também lhe tomar o futuro, exterminando os Seguidores de Seth para consumir seu poder.

Não! Não iria permitir. Não lhe tomariam mais nada. Havia adotado as Serpentes como sua família e não perderia seu novo clã.

Não perderia Shaka.

Transtornado, levantou-se do sofá e caminhou lentamente pela sala, cabeça baixa e olhos injetados no chão. Levou a mão à boca e balbuciou algo que aos ouvidos de Shaka e Camus soou inteligível, visto que falava em sânscrito.

Preocupado, o sacerdote se levantou também e aproximou-se dele com cautela, lhe pousando gentilmente uma das mãos sobre o ombro.

— Posso imaginar o que esteja sentindo e o que esteja tramando. — disse Shaka quase num sussurro — Mas, tem que entender que o mundo mudou e não podemos simplesmente provocar um conflito entre clãs. Nossa sociedade cresceu muito desde o seu sono, Mu. O momento pede cautela.

— Mas eles estão atrás de você. — disse o Nut virando-se para o sacerdote, encarando seus olhos.

— Sim, porque minha geração é uma das mais baixas no mundo novo, mas não irão conseguir me pegar. Não permitirei que me cacem, nem a mim nem a meu clã.

Mu demorou a conseguir se acalmar, mas quando enfim conseguiu organizar a mente, um detalhe na fala do sacerdote lhe chamou atenção. Ele dizia que era de baixa geração, mas qual o real significado disso? Afinal, em seu tempo não havia tantas crianças da noite.

— Por favor, será que podem me dizer qual era a geração dos últimos Nuts? E qual a de vocês? — perguntou olhando para Shaka e em seguida pra o Cesarem sentado na poltrona.

— Sinto muito, Mu, mas é praticamente impossível saber a qual geração os últimos Nuts pertenciam. — disse Camus — Como disse, muito pouco se sabia sobre eles no mundo novo, mas é de conhecimento geral que eram de gerações bem baixas. Eu sou de 22° geração. Apesar de nossa geração não ser tão baixa, o poder do meu clã se concentra em nossa capacidade alquímica e nossos conhecimentos científicos.

— Um clã de estudiosos! — disse Mu, que começava a entender um pouco mais acerca da sociedade da qual Shaka tanto falava e na qual agora estava inserido.

— Shaka é mais antigo que eu, ele é de 16° geração. Um vampiro muito poderoso. — Camus completou arqueando as sobrancelhas bifurcadas.

— E se um vampiro abraçasse um humano, hoje, ele seria de qual geração? — o Nut continuou perguntando.

— Depende do vampiro que o abraçar. — Camus respondeu — Se for eu, por exemplo, ele se tornará um vampiro de 23° geração. Agora, se for o Shaka, de 17°.

— Mas, digamos que haja uma corrente sucessiva de novatos abraçando outros novatos. — Shaka agora tomava a palavra — Teremos, então, vampiros de até 67° geração, ou mais. Por que isso te interessa, Mu?

Após um momento de silêncio, Mu olhou novamente nos olhos dos dois e expôs sua preocupação.

— Porque se esses Espectros das Sombras estão perseguindo Shaka devido sua geração ser uma das mais baixas no mundo novo, apenas 16°, eu temo me tornar um grande problema para vocês, visto que pretendem me apresentar ao tal Conselho.

O clima na sala ficou denso de repente, então Camus, cuja curiosidade era o segundo nome, levantou-se da poltrona e com um semblante extremamente sério perguntou, encarando os olhos verdes do Nut:

— Qual a sua geração, Mu?

— 3°. Meu pai era filho do original!

Ao revelar sua geração primordial, Mu liberou uma fagulha de seu real poder, assumindo uma postura completamente diferente da que antes possuída, por vezes retraída, até envergonhada. Sua Presença poderosíssima inundou a sala em segundos, fazendo até Afrodite parar de tocar o piano para olhar para si temeroso.

Ali agora não havia mais Mu. Aquele era Seth, o Caos! Filho direto de Rá e Aset, rei do Egito e mestre nas artes da guerra!

Camus sentiu um tremor percorrer todo seu corpo. Jamais havia sentido tal Presença tão poderosa! Em silêncio, agradecia ao acaso, já que era completamente cético, por ter sido Shaka a encontrar a criatura e não um inimigo seu, pois, caso tivesse sido desperto pelo vampiro errado, certamente, hoje, já estariam todos mortos!

Nunca desejou tanto que Shaka de fato conseguisse domesticar aquela fera!

O sacerdote por sua vez, não se surpreendera da mesma forma que Camus diante aquela ínfima demonstração de poder, uma vez que já havia provado o sangue do Nut e tinha alguma noção de seu poder, o qual ele também sabia que Mu escondia por algum motivo.

No entanto, Shaka ficou extremamente surpreso quanto Mu revelou sua geração.

Tinha consciência de sua ancestralidade, a sentia em todos os poros do Nut, mas nem em suas teorias mais afãs poderia imaginar que ele fora criado por um dos primordiais!

Mu era praticamente um dos primeiros vampiros a caminhar na Terra e isso o colocava em um patamar quase divino, pois se ele foi um dos primeiros, então certamente teve contado com os criadores!

Foi pensando nisso que tomado de uma euforia quase cega, Shaka se colocou a frente de Mu, segurou em ambos seus braços e o fez olhar diretamente em seus olhos, o quais cintilavam uma faísca dourada em meio ao oceano azul celeste.

— Você... Por que não me disse que fora abraçado por um dos primeiros? — questionou com voz firme — Você andou com eles? Você os viu? Sim! Com certeza os viu! Até quando pretendia esconder isso de mim?

— Eu... — Mu balbuciou assustado, sem conseguir prosseguir.

— Se é de terceira geração, como diz, deve ter conhecido os criadores... Até... Até o próprio Seth!

Como todos os Setitas, Shaka acreditava que Seth era o criador, o primeiro, aquele que se tornou um imortal e iniciou o ciclo entre seus súditos, e ter conhecimento de que Mu poderia ter conhecido Seth era algo sublime, extraordinário para o sacerdote.

— Anda, me diga, Mu! Se não o viu, ou se não teve contado com Ele, deve saber algo sobre Seth que nem mesmo eu sei!

Mu olhava dentro dos olhos de Shaka em silêncio.

Como dizer a ele que era o próprio Seth?

Até quando conseguiria esconder essa verdade do sacerdote? E quando a revelasse, qual seria sua reação?

Tinha muito medo de perder a relação que construía, ou tentava construir, com Shaka, uma vez que a fé do sacerdote era tão inabalável que o cegava, o impedindo de ver que ele era o deus que tanto procurara.

Contudo, Mu podia entender perfeitamente porque não fora reconhecido, já que Shaka acreditava em um deus totalmente diferente do que de fato ele era. No lugar do Caos e da violência, ele encontrou uma figura frágil, assustada, deslocada e completamente perdida. Shaka simplesmente não conhecia essa faceta de Seth, por isso era incapaz de reconhecê-lo bem diante de seus olhos.

Mas, Mu não o culpava. Ele mesmo havia lido os escritos antigos e sua história estava tão alterada que nem ele mesmo se reconheceu nela.

Não queria seguir mentindo para o sacerdote, mas também não sentia-se pronto para revelar a verdade, pois temia que ela fosse um golpe forte demais contra a fé do Setita. Por isso, dando razão à sua fama de deus da enganação disse apenas meias verdades.

— Sinto muito, Shaka... Eu os conheci sim, mas... — baixou os olhos entristecido —... Os deuses que você prega são diferentes dos vampiros que conheci. Não saberia dizer se são os mesmos... Depois, vivi a maior parte do tempo isolado, com minha família, sem muito contato com outros filhos da noite, devido minha... Bem... Minha maldição. Tudo que sei é o que meus pais me ensinaram, e antes de ser posto para dormir não havia ainda esse culto específico a... Seth. Apenas o gado cultuava os deuses. Eu não sabia que vampiros também o fizessem.

— Não é possível que não tenha tido contado com Ele. Deve haver algo que saiba. Algo que me daria uma pista de seu paradeiro.

Mu sentiu-se muito mal ao ouvir aquilo, mas manteve irredutível em sua decisão.

— Lamento... A única coisa que posso lhe dizer sobre Seth é que, nas minhas lembranças agastadas pelo tempo, ele... Bem, ele era diferente do que me descreveu. Não conheci nenhum vampiro, ou deus, com cabeça de chacal, ou águia, gato... Mas, também não conheci os criadores... Sinto muito.

Um tanto quanto abalado, Shaka soltou os braços de Mu, deu uma olhada rápida para Camus e se afastou lentamente de ambos, parando em frente a uma estatueta feita em ouro e bronze que representava o faraó Ramises II, cuja lenda dizia ter sido um imortal que sucumbiu pelas mãos de algum facínora traidor.

— Você novamente me diz que os escritos sagrados diferem da realidade de seu tempo, e que tudo em que acreditamos por milênios está errado ou deturpado? — falou em tom baixo, tocando o rosto da estátua com os dedos.

Camus, que estava de pé ao centro da sala, cruzou os braços e arqueando uma sobrancelha disse:

— Por isso que prefiro acreditar na Ciência! Ela é precisa e nunca falha! E se falhar, pelo menos a gente vê onde errou!

Shaka virou o rosto para trás, lançando um olhar de desaprovação para o ruivo. Não admitia que debochassem de sua fé, pois sempre a teve como a única certeza concreta dentro de si, algo que para o sacerdote era quase palpável!

— Camus... Se os deuses não tivessem o agraciado com o dom da inteligência, do raciocínio, e imprimido a seu ser a ânsia pelo saber, a curiosidade, você jamais seria capaz de entender a Ciência, meu amigo. Tampouco de manipular suas fórmulas alquímicas. Nunca se perguntou o porquê de existirem cérebros brilhantes e cérebros débeis? Muitos ainda gerados por uma mesma progenitora, ou seja, que compartilham uma mesma cadeia genética?... — Shaka agora olhava para o Cesarem de modo firme — Já se perguntou por que em um mesma família há homens de bem e outros que espalham a corrupção e a morte?

— Pré-disposição genética tão somente? — Camus respondeu com outra pergunta, como todo bom cientista.

— Sim, mas... O que explica uns serem gênios e outros completos dementes? Uns serem pacíficos e outros gostarem de espalhar o caos? Uns nascerem para edificar uma nação e libertar um povo e outros... para tornar em ruina e morte tudo que toca! Os deuses nos dão nossa essência. O que vamos fazer com ela é livre arbítrio, ou, pré-disposição genética, como prefere dizer. — disse Shaka, agora se aproximando de Mu lentamente — Se tudo que estudei e acreditei de fato for uma farsa... Se Seth não existe como eu acredito e nem irá nos guiar contra o mal que nos cerca cada vez mais... Então eu perderei tudo.

— Shaka... — Mu sussurrou, olhando para o sacerdote, angustiado.

— Somente a minha fé me manteve nesse mundo até hoje. Minha fé e minha missão. Se não for para despertar Seth no momento em que meu clã mais necessitar de seu auxílio, simplesmente porque ele não existe ou é uma fraude, eu não vejo porque continuar existindo nesse mundo. — fez uma carícia no queixo de Mu e afagou seus cabelos lavanda, logo em seguida lhe deu as costas — Camus, você é meu hospede. Afrodite o irá alimentar sempre que desejar. Eu vou me recolher, por favor fiquem à vontade.

Shaka deixou a sala sem mais nada dizer, nem olhar para trás. Seguiu em silêncio para o porão, onde dividia um quarto com Mu, e ao entrar fechou a porta encostando-se à madeira, pensativo.

A revelação feita por Mu mudava muita coisa, tanto entre eles dois, quanto em sua vida particular.

Era líder de um clã devoto a um deus que poderia não passar de lenda. Pensar que estivera todos esses anos pregando uma mentira aos Seguidores de Seth o deixou extremamente angustiado, pois certamente sofreria uma retaliação, merecida, por parte das Serpentes ao descobrirem que Seth não era, nem nunca fora, o deus que ele lhes prometera.

Todavia, nem as palavras de Mu, nem as imprecisões dos papiros, tampouco o medo de uma retaliação em massa, diminuíam sua fé, o deixando confuso e perturbando, pois já não sabia mais de onde, ou a que, ela se sustentava.

Tinha tanta certeza de que Seth retornaria no momento exato e salvaria seu clã, quanto Mu se tornaria seu companheiro para toda a eternidade.

— Devo ser louco! — murmurou para si mesmo — Um fanático alienado como tantos que há nesse mundo!

Fechou os olhos e cravou suas garras na madeira escura da porta, furioso consigo mesmo.

Na sala, Camus olhava para Mu observando seu semblante confuso e pensativo. Estendeu o braço até ele e lhe deu dois tapinhas no ombro.

— Non se preocupe com ele. Você se acostuma. — disse com um sorriso — Shaka sempre foi assim. Non admite que ninguém conteste sua fé maluca.

— Eu... Eu não pretendia contestá-la... Não mesmo... — o Nut respondeu pesaroso.

— Oui, je sais!... Shaka e eu já tivemos discussões bem acaloradas sobre o tema. Non poderia ser diferente, no entanto, já que eu defendo a Ciência e ele a Fé... Deixe-o esfriar a cabeça, depois vocês conversam. — colocando-se bem próximo ao Nut olhou em seu rosto sem desmanchar o sorriso, analisando cada traço da bela feição frágil do vampiro —... Mas, devo lhe dizer que fiquei verdadeiramente surpreso e admirado com sua geração, Mu. Você é um dos primeiros! É uma honra ter o privilégio de conhecê-lo. Shaka deve ter lhe dito que gostaria de estuda-lo... Ah! Non se preocupe, non pretendo disseca-lo. Praticamente nem tocarei em você! — concluiu animado.

— A fé de Shaka é genuína e poderosa, cientista. Capaz de promover feitos incríveis e até milagres! Você não deveria zombar da fé do meu sumo sacerdote, vampiro!

Um lampejo ofuscante e intenso cintilou nas íris verdes do Nut, as tornando vermelhas de súbito e na mesma hora Camus sentiu sua vontade tremer e seu ânimo vacilar perante ele.

Olhando fixamente para o rosto inexorável de Mu, o Cesarem sentiu seu corpo todo paralisar de forma brusca e aterrorizante. Sabia que o Nut o provocava, mas não tinha como certo o por quê.

— "Amanhã permitirei que use sua Ciência em mim." — disse o vampiro ancestral ao dar as costas ao ruivo e caminhar em direção ao corredor, usava telepatia e falava diretamente à mente do francês — "Sua fé em sua Ciência, Camus, também o torna detentor de um grande poder. Você e Shaka possuem mais traços em comum do que imaginam."

Então Mu acenou para Afrodite no piano, num gesto amigável de despedida, e mergulhou na escuridão do corredor uma vez mais, deixando para trás um alquimista cheio de perguntas, e sem nenhuma resposta.

A paralisia que tomava o corpo de Camus desapareceu juntamente com a silhueta do Nut quando este adentrou o corredor.

O francês ainda ficou alguns minutos perdido em seus pensamentos, tentando entender o que de fato acabara de acontecer ali.

Que Mu era um vampiro ancestral poderosíssimo de primeiras gerações e que, portanto, seria praticamente impossível domá-lo, disso Camus não tinha mais duvidas, mas fora o que ele dissera ao deixar a sala o que mais lhe intrigou.

— Meu... sumo sacerdote... — o Cesarem repetiu as palavras do Nut em tom baixo e reflexivo —... Meu... sumo sacerdote?... — sentiu um leve tremor nas mãos, estava deveras nervoso —... Sim... Meu sumo sacerdote!... Será que... Non... Shaka saberia!... Non?

Parecia-lhe tão absurdo o que seu pensamento desenhava em sua mente que Camus chegou a cogitar ir chamar Shaka para lhe por a par do que Mu havia dito, mas na mesma hora sentiu um toque delicado e quente em seu braço.

Imediatamente, aqueles pensamentos foram mandados ao ostracismo das teorias malucas que sua mente por vezes formulava quando virou-se e viu o rosto pálido de Afrodite a sorrir timidamente para si.

— Senhor, está com fome? — perguntou sem mais rodeios, e em seguida levou uma das mãos até os longos cabelos loiros e os puxou para um dos lados, desnudando o pescoço e ombros alvos num convite tentador e irrecusável.

Toda a análise mental que o Cesarem fazia acerca da verdadeira identidade de Mu caiu por terra ao receber aquela oferta.

— Meu sangue é doce... E saboroso... Serei seu alimento enquanto estiver hospedado aqui. — disse o servo de forma gentil, tombando a cabeça para lado.

Estava acostumado a oferecer seu sangue aos hospedes e visitantes de Shaka, e agora não seria diferente, apesar de que, mesmo sendo mantido cativo através da influência sanguínea do Setita, não podia negar que sentiu-se atraído de alguma forma maluca por aquele vampiro ruivo.

Camus em contrapartida surpreendera-se mais uma vez olhando vidrado para aquele garoto. Sua beleza era tão sublime que se fosse humano pensou que poderia chorar ao olha para ele!

Num gesto sutil e delicado, levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Afrodite fazendo uma carícia com as pontas dos dedos, deslumbrado com sua feição única e encantadora.

Enquanto os olhos azuis do jovem corriam fascinados pelo rosto cianótico do vampiro, Camus aproximou seu próprio rosto ao dele e o cheirou, aspirando o odor do outro com anelo, delirando com o aprazível aroma da vida que exalava dele.

O cheiro do sangue, da pele, dos fios sedosos do cabelo, atiçavam os sentidos mais latentes do Cesarem, despertando sua Besta interior que fremia de desejo.

Devagar, roçou seu nariz na lateral da face do músico, experimentando a sensação do toque na pele quente.

Afrodite lhe era uma mistura de sensações deliciosas! Não que já não tivesse provado muitos como ele, mas algo naquele garoto era diferente.

Sem mais poder esperar para prova-lo, Camus entrelaçou seus longos dedos às madeixas loiras do jovem e puxou sua cabeça para trás, expondo a garganta a seu bel prazer.

Colocando a língua para fora lambeu a pele quente, uma, duas, três vezes, sentindo a pulsação das artérias em contato com sua língua, indo ao delírio, ao mesmo tempo em que a batida acelerada do coração ansioso de Afrodite o levava à loucura!

O Cesarem então abraçou o humano o trazendo para junto de seu corpo num tranco forte, e quando seus olhos assumiram um tom dourado intenso, suas presas se distenderam e imediatamente foram cravadas, de uma só vez, na veia jugular pulsante do garoto.

— Hmmm... — o músico deixou escapar um gemido baixo ao sentir a carne sendo rasgada pelos dentes do vampiro ruivo e seu sangue sorvido com avidez, então fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao êxtase daquele beijo, até sentir seu corpo todo ser tomado por uma debilidade que o incapacitou de permanecer em pé, tendo de ser amparado por Camus.

Ao se dar por satisfeito, e tomado por um frenesi delirante ao sentir seus órgãos vivos uma vez mais, Camus pegou o músico no colo e soltou a ferida. Sorte que era muito controlado, ou provavelmente o teria exaurido, uma vez que de fato seu sangue era algo extraordinário!

Nunca havia se sentido tão pleno como agora.

Lambeu a ferida no pescoço do jovem e então o levou até seu quarto, seguindo o rasto do perfume que ele usava. De rosas!

Dentro do cômodo escuro, ajeitou Afrodite sobre a cama, cobriu seu corpo com os lençóis e antes de sair acariciou uma vez mais seu rosto, encantado com a bela figura adormecida.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para o corredor para seguir até o quarto que Shaka havia preparado para si, pensou em ir bater na porta do sacerdote, ver como ele estava e aproveitar para dividir com ele a hipótese que levantara pouco antes na sala.

Contudo, pensando melhor, julgou primeiro ter certeza de que sua teoria tinha fundamento, pois se a fé de Shaka era em um deus, a de Camus era na Ciência, e não levantaria hipótese nenhuma sem que pudesse prova-la!

Sendo assim, o francês seguiu até seu quarto, onde passaria o resto da noite lendo o material que trouxera.

Há muitos quilômetros de distância dali, nas terras antigas que compreendem a região da Baviera, no sul da Alemanha, uma figura de postura altiva e presença imponente aguardava a visita de um de seus subordinados, o qual lhe traria preciosas informações.

Em sua mansão, que não era datada de tempos tão longínquos — visto que nem mesmo ele era um vampiro tão ancestral, tinha apenas cento e trinta anos — mas, que possuía uma importante carga histórica por ter sido uma das antigas sedes onde eram realizadas as reuniões às escuras do extinto Partido Nacional Socialista dos Trabalhadores Alemães, depois popularmente conhecido como Partido Nazista, ele olhava pela grande janela de vidro a paisagem formada pelo rio Danúbio a correr silencioso no horizonte.

Ele mesmo fora em muitas dessas reuniões do antigo partido alemão.

Na verdade, o Terceiro Reich jamais teria existido se não por consequência de sua pronunciada influência, pois fora ele o principal idealizador da tão aclamada vingança alemã.

Tudo que fazia, no entanto, era apenas manipular o gado para realizar suas próprias ambições, as quais consistiam sempre no mesmo intento: aumentar seu poder e fortalecer seu clã. Os Espectros das Sombras!

Sentado, agora, em uma suntuosa poltrona de couro negro, o imortal de belos cabelos dourados e raros olhos cor de mel, que outrora fora em vida general do exercito alemão a servir na Primeira Grande Guerra, olhava através do vidro embaçado as enormes torres da indústria nuclear de Kernkraftwerk Isar, a qual ficava nos arredores, quando percebeu uma movimentação no bosque que circundava sua morada.

Finalmente sua tão esperada visita enfim se aproximava.

Ao ouvir a porta se abrir, levantou-se da poltrona indo de encontro ao visitante.

— Espero que as novidades dessa vez sejam mais promissoras, Valentine. — disse com sua voz de trovão — Hades já está ficando desconfiado... O ataque no Irã foi um fiasco e logo cairá sobre as costas dele.

— O sumo sacerdote de Seth sobreviveu, mestre. Como o senhor previu. — disse Valentine, um dos Espectros a serviço do clã, ao se prostrar diante da presença do mestre.

— Maldito!... Não poderia tê-lo deixado escapar! — socou a mesa á sua frente — Eu ainda não tenho poder suficiente para enfrentar o desgraçado... Consegui regredir apenas duas gerações consumindo os servos dele... Mas, não veio da Inglaterra apenas para me dizer que Shaka sobreviveu, não é, Valentine?

— Não senhor. Estive o tempo todo vigiando a casa do sumo sacerdote, como o senhor ordenou, e algo estranho eu notei. Ele não tem saído, em nenhum momento. Alguns dos Seguidores de Seth estiveram na casa, mas o mais intrigante é que boatos dizem que ele encontrou um artefato poderoso no Oriente Médio.

— Que artefato?

— Ninguém sabe. Ele mantem segredo. Mas, tudo indica que Shaka não tem o conhecimento necessário para lidar com ele, já que Camus, o Cesarem alquimista, foi visto desembarcando na Inglaterra essa noite. Fontes me comprovaram que ele foi até a casa do sumo sacerdote. Provavelmente, Camus foi solicitado para ajuda-lo a desvendar o que quer que seja esse artefato.

— Hum... Só isso? — disse o vampiro loiro, visivelmente irritado — O maldito deve ter descoberto um papiro novo para brincar e você achou necessário vir aqui me contar isso?

— Não, senhor. Tem mais... Camus antes de embarcar para Londres esteve na Romênia.

— Romênia? — surpreendeu-se — Não me diga que...

— Sim. Ele esteve na sede do Conselho.

— Merda! — socou novamente a mesa — Os desgraçados estão se movimentando... Maldito sacerdote!... Mas, Shaka não conseguirá nos incriminar, Valentine. Ele não pode fazer nada sem provas. Depois, o Conselho conhece bem a índole das Serpentes. Temos que ser mais velhacos que eles!... O Conselho nada mais é que um tribunal onde quem mente melhor vence a causa!

— Sim, senhor.

— Há algo mais que eu deva saber?

— Sim... Parece que toda essa movimentação, envolvendo o Conselho, inclusive, está diretamente ligada ao artefato que o sacerdote descobriu. Sei que o senhor não crê nas lendas Setitas, mas se um alquimista como Camus está envolvido pessoalmente...

— Hum... Sim. Eu não desacredito totalmente na fé Setita, Valentine. Sei o poder que ela confere a eles. Mas, se esse achado é digno de atenção até mesmo do Conselho, é porque há algo grande nele e eu quero saber o que é. — aproximando-se do vampiro servil que se mantinha prostrado, o antigo general tocou em seu queixo e o fez olhar para si — Informação é poder, meu caro, e poder é o que queremos, e o que teremos! — fez uma sutil carícia na lateral do rosto do Espectro e então voltou a sentar-se em sua poltrona negra — Vá. Continue sendo meus olhos e meus ouvidos. Conto com você. Não me decepcione.


	10. Chapter 10

Na noite que antecedia a reunião do Conselho, em Londres, na mansão do sumo sacerdote Setita, Camus, que era hospede de Shaka desde a noite anterior, utilizava o pequeno laboratório de seu anfitrião para analisar algumas amostras de tecidos e fios de cabelos que havia coletado de Mu, com sua dada permissão.

Com os olhos avelãs vidrados na lente do microscópio e a mente num frenesi ímpar, o Cesarem observava os micro capilares de coloração extraordinária que pertenciam ao Nut.

— É realmente incrível! — o entusiasmo era grande em sua voz — Mu, seus cabelos possuem uma matriz celular única! Parece que a transformação mudou, a nível molecular, a conformação dos folículos e cutículas, dando aos fios essa coloração única. Na verdade, eles _non_ são lilases. Existe uma combinação microscópica de pigmentos vermelhos e azuis englobando toda a fibra capilar, mas dentro do fio do cabelo propriamente dito não há pigmento algum. O núcleo é branco, quase transparente! Para olhos que _non_ podem enxergar detalhes tão pequenos, as matizes de cor se misturam, produzindo esse tom lavanda único!... _Très intèressant_! — exclamava em meio à suas conclusões, sem tirar os olhos das lentes do microscópio.

— Ah, sim. — o Nut concordou de modo cordial, sorrindo do modo eufórico com que o alquimista lhe relatava sua descoberta — Essa é uma característica do nosso clã. As pintinhas na testa também, mas elas estão também ligadas a nosso poder telecinético.

— _Magnifique_! — exclamou ao olhar para ele e esboçar um sorriso enérgico.

Já havia um tempo que estavam ali. Mu se dispusera a auxiliar o francês em sua pesquisa e enquanto Camus concluía os testes para comprovar, através de sua Ciência, tudo aquilo que o próprio Nut em pessoa já havia lhe dito, Mu lia um livro pacientemente.

Vez ou outra deixava escapar um riso contido, pois achava graça de toda aquela empolgação de Camus, mesmo que não entendesse a maioria dos termos científicos que ele usava para lhe descrever suas conclusões.

A Ciência moderna de fato era bem diferente dos ritos de sua época, e de certo modo irrisória, já que Camus poderia lhe virar do avesso que nem assim sua Ciência alcançaria uma resposta precisa que explicasse a fonte de seu poder.

Talvez fosse essa falha na fé de Camus que justificava a de Shaka ser tão mais proeminente!

Pensando nisso, Mu fechou o livro que lia e não pode evitar se abater novamente por uma melancolia que se derramou sobre si desde a noite passada, quando tiveram aquela breve discussão na sala do piano.

Desde então Shaka mantinha-se calado, introspectivo, negara-se a ficar ali com eles no laboratório, a participar das análises, a deliberar com Camus acerca das descobertas, preferindo se isolar no quarto que mantinha com Mu no porão sob a desculpa de que se concentrava para a reunião da noite seguinte.

Porém, Mu sabia que o motivo de todo aquele isolamento era outro.

Shaka sentia sua fé abalada pelas palavras que o Nut lhe dissera.

Contudo, se a fé do sumo sacerdote estava sendo colocada em xeque, seu sentimento por Mu só crescia. Mesmo visivelmente abatido e perturbado, Shaka acolhera o Nut em seus braços e assim dormiram até o por do sol.

Era nisso que Mu pensava, no conforto, segurança, companheirismo, no carinho que sentia vindo do outro, quando Camus lhe chamou a atenção tocando em seu ombro. Nem o havia percebido se aproximar.

— Pode ir.

— O que? — desviou o olhar vago de momentos antes para o rosto amigável do francês — Ah, me desculpe, Camus, eu me distrai um pouco.

— Vá... Eu sei que têm muito a conversar e a resolver até amanhã à noite. Shaka deve estar precisando de você. Eu já terminei aqui. Vá. — sorriu de forma gentil.

Mu lhe devolveu o sorriso já levantando-se da cadeira e indo guardar o livro na estante. Ao voltar, parou em frente ao Cesarem e lhe presenteou com um olhar amistoso.

— Obrigado.

Dando as costas ao francês o Nut deixou o recinto sendo observado por um par de olhos avelãs atentos.

O semblante cortês e terno que Camus trazia estampado em seu belo rosto logo se desmanchara, dando lugar a uma expressão de desassossego e cisma.

Assim que se viu sozinho, o cientista voltou ao microscópio e aproveitando a ausência do Nut retirou do estojo de amostras as lâminas que continham o sangue que coletara de Mu.

— É isso aqui... Isso vai me dar a resposta! — sussurrou para si mesmo ao segurar uma das lâminas entre os dedos como se fosse um artefato de extrema raridade — Isso me dirá se minhas suspeitas são infundadas ou se... — vacilou, pois nem ele mesmo conseguia conceber aquela ideia —... Eu espero que esteja errado, meu amigo. Espero que esteja errado!

Guardou as amostras novamente no estojo, pois para saber realmente se o sangue de Mu equivalia ao sangue de um deus, ou melhor dizendo, a um vampiro tão poderoso que a ele lhe deram o título de deus a caminhar na Terra, Camus precisaria de seu próprio laboratório em Paris, além de uma boa dose de sua alquimia vampírica.

Sem quebrar o silêncio no qual estava mergulhado o ambiente, Mu adentrou o porão vendo Shaka sentando em uma das suntuosas poltronas de veludo negro.

A seu lado um candelabro com algumas velas era apenas o que iluminava o recinto, e nas mãos o sumo sacerdote segurava uma pequena escultura feita em ouro e marfim.

Mu a reconheceu como sendo sua representação clássica, pois era idêntica à outra grande imagem que Shaka mantinha em um altar montado em sua biblioteca, a qual lhe dissera ser Seth.

Sentiu certo desconforto e desassossego ao ver o modo como o sacerdote contemplava a estátua, pois não lhe restava mais dúvidas, amava Shaka, como jamais amou outra criatura em sua existência milenar e ocultar dele a verdade lhe era extremamente penoso.

Aproximando-se lentamente sentou-se no braço da poltrona e delicadamente acariciou os cabelos dourados do Setita, que de imediato passou um braço em torno de sua cintura e o puxou para seu colo, lhe dando um beijo terno no rosto.

— Já terminaram no laboratório? — Shaka perguntou numa tentativa de abandonar aquela perturbação que lhe acometia, afinal, se Mu falava a verdade, se realmente Seth e as Escrituras Sagradas não passavam de um erro de interpretação, uma fraude, então por que ainda sentia sua fé viva como sempre? Por que ainda tinha a certeza irrefutável de que Seth retornaria para si? Por que sentia sua presença mais forte que nunca?

— Sim. — Mu respondeu, e ao sentir a inquietação que tomava o amado, tomou a estatueta de suas mãos e a colocou sobre a mesinha ao lado — E você? Já terminou suas reflexões? Eu espero que sim. Não me agrada vê-lo angustiado dessa forma.

— Não. Não terminei... Na verdade, creio que só me aquietarei quando encontrar meu deus, ou... Ou quando minha fé me abandonar. — respondeu ajeitando o Nut em seu colo enquanto o abraçava com devoção — Mas, não quero falar mais sobre isso. Prefiro esperar a fazer especulações vãs.

— Se prefere assim, respeito sua decisão. — o Nut sentia o peito comprimir, angustiado, aflito, pois se antes não revelou sua verdadeira identidade ao Setita por dúvida, receio ou apenas conveniência, agora não revelava por medo de sua reação.

Em silêncio então o abraçou de volta, apreciando o toque entre as peles frias deixando escapar um pequeno gemido de satisfação quando seus lábios se tocaram num beijo que de inicio era terno e delicado, mas que logo se tornara intenso e extasiante.

Como amava aquele sacerdote... Seu sacerdote. Seu!

Na noite seguinte, Shaka havia acordado pouco antes do sol se por.

Por saber que Mu era mais sensível à luz o deixou dormindo na cama que dividiam no porão e foi dar inicio aos preparativos da viagem que fariam logo mais.

Não tinha muito tempo, já que o avião que fretara para a Romênia sairia em algumas horas.

Sendo assim, Shaka se apressou em chamar um de seus carniçais para que levasse Camus ao hangar onde o jato do francês já o aguardava. O Cesarem iria na frente para juntar-se a Degel, o líder e representante de seu clã no Conselho, que o aguardaria na sede romena.

Em seguida instruiu Afrodite com algumas tarefas da casa, já que imaginava ficar fora por pelo menos duas noites e deixaria o músico, juntamente com outros servos, encarregados dos cuidados com seu lar.

Tudo pronto, agora tratava de resolver a tarefa que julgava a mais árdua. Convencer Mu a entrar novamente em um avião!

O Nut sequer imaginava o que o aguardava, uma vez que ainda não estava totalmente familiarizado com as dimensões geográficas do novo mundo e mesmo Shaka lhe dizendo que a sede do Conselho ficava em outro país, bem longe de onde estavam, Mu não imaginou que seria preciso subir novamente na temível, barulhenta e mal cheirosa besta voadora.

Pensando numa forma de agradar ao Nut, e juntando o útil ao agradável, assim que Mu despertou e deixou o porão, Shaka o conduziu ao terreno que ficava nos fundos da mansão e onde havia lhe preparado uma surpresa.

Entre as árvores haviam cinco pessoas, entre homens e mulheres, amarrados a grossas cordas de forma a permanecerem sentados no chão de costas um para o outro. Ao sinal de Shaka um carniçal aproximou-se deles e com um facão cortou a corda, afastando-se a medida em que, feito insetos embebidos em formol, eles se levantavam cambaleantes e aos prantos.

Porém, a única coisa que os entorpecia naquele cenário soturno era o medo, puro e instintivo.

— São todos seus. — disse o sumo sacerdote com um sorriso pérfido no rosto — Os escolhi a dedo! Tenho certeza de que vai apreciar o sabor único de cada um.

Com os olhos vidrados no gado que agora já corria entre as árvores do fundo da propriedade aos gritos de socorro e clemência, Mu esboçou um sorriso de satisfação. Olhou para Shaka com pequenos veios de seus olhos já adquirindo um tom de negro intenso, enquanto as íris cintilavam o púrpura vívido de seu desejo, o qual era atiçado pelos gritos de pavor.

— Saia. Não olhe. — disse pouco antes de desaparecer diante dos olhos azuis do Setita.

Havia se teleportado para iniciar sua caça.

Sem questionar, Shaka deu meia volta e retornou ao interior da mansão. Havia se alimentado já o suficiente quando saiu para caçar aqueles humanos e agora era só esperar que Mu retornasse lhe pedindo auxílio para se limpar.

Assim o fez, e como previu poucos minutos depois o Nut regressava à mansão coberto em sangue, vísceras, cartilagens, terra e toda a sorte de imundices.

— Tinha toda razão. — disse Mu ao entrar na sala onde Shaka o aguardava — Eram deliciosos... Preciso me lavar. Me acompanhe até a casa de banho.

— Ainda não. — respondeu o Setita ao virar-se para ele e encarar seus olhos negros como a noite — Há algo que quero fazer antes.

Mu nada disse. Ficou apenas a observar o sacerdote aproximar-se de forma felina, acercando-se de si como uma fera que analisa a presa.

Sentiu-se estranhamente atraído por aquela nova abordagem, uma vez que o olhar que Shaka direcionava a si lhe chegava a causar um frisson que podia sentir como se seu corpo estivesse vivo novamente.

Aquela instigante sensação intensificou-se ainda mais quando o sumo sacerdote parou a sua frente e tomou seus lábios tintos em vermelho num beijo ardente, pleno de anseio.

Sem importar-se em sujar as vestes brancas de linho egípcio, o Setita colou seu corpo ao do Nut enquanto corria ambas as mãos pelos músculos delineados, braços, costas, peito... O sangue que cobria a pele, agora quente e cálida, facilitava o balé dos dedos buliçosos que galgavam cada pedacinho daquela compleição fremente, até chegarem ao objetivo traçado.

— Hum... Shaka... — um gemido baixinho escapou dos lábios de Mu quando o sacerdote enfiou uma das mãos por dentro do saiote egípcio e lhe tomou o membro desperto numa massagem formidável.

Shaka sabia melhor que ninguém que atiçar o apetite sexual de Mu era uma manobra camicase. No entanto, tinha aquela cisma, aquela certeza de que mesmo correndo o risco esse era o passo que faltava para selar suas almas e seu elo sanguíneo em definitivo.

Assim, quando Mu menos esperava, lá estava o Setita se ajoelhando em frente a ele, como um servo devoto e muito dedicado, enquanto iniciava uma felação deliciosa.

Na verdade aquilo era mais uma realização pessoal do que um plano em si. Até porque o medo de Mu de voar era um medo infundado, visto que, se o avião caísse eles não morreriam. No entanto, sabia que para o Nut conceber um objeto que rasga os céus como um pássaro era deveras assustador.

E foi juntando seu desejo em agradar Mu, também como uma forma de se desculpar por faze-lo entrar novamente no pássaro mecânico, somado ao próprio desejo em provar aquela criatura mais que tudo no mundo, foi que o sacerdote retirou o membro rijo de sua boca, massageou algumas vezes, tirando gemidos roucos do Nut, e quando julgou ser o momento exato, disse em voz baixa:

— Nós vamos à Cárpatos de avião.

Shaka então abriu a boca e enfiou o pênis de Mu quase todo dentro, fazendo a glande tocar em sua garganta, e sem quebrar o contado visual com o Nut, deu uma chupada lenta, longa e deliciosa.

Há muito queria fazer aquilo, mas temia que Mu o atacasse por pensar que o morderia logo ali, naquele lugar tão sensível. Por isso, não se demorou a voltar a chupar delicadamente, torcendo para que a reação do outro fosse o menos desastrosa possível. Tanto pelo fato de saber que teria que entrar novamente em um avião, quanto pelo fato de ter um vampiro com a boca em seu membro.

— O... O QUE?... Aquela... Máquina... Aahhh... Que voa... Hum... — indagou entre gemidos, confuso entre a surpresa da sentença e a excitação que sentia.

Olhou para baixo e diante da visão extasiante do sacerdote sugando seu membro daquela maneira tão deliciosa, não foi capaz de elaborar uma resposta negativa, perdido num mar de sensações delirante e relativamente novas para si.

O plano de Shaka havia dado certo. Mu estava cada vez mais envolvido, ligado a ele, e faria absolutamente tudo que pedisse, até entrar novamente na besta voadora.

Com as garras distendidas, o Nut segurava nos cabelos dourados do Setita imprimindo força ao movimento de vai e vem, acelerando o ritmo da felação de maneira instintiva. Apesar do prazer que desfrutava sentia medo, muito medo. De voar pelos céus no demônio metálico moderno feito pelo gado, de perder o controle da Besta ali e devorar o sacerdote, de que Shaka também se descontrolasse e o mordesse logo naquela área que havia pronto descoberto tão sensível.

Medo.

Porém o êxtase sobrepujava o temor e Mu experimentava uma sensação nunca antes vivenciada em toda sua existência. Era como se todo o sangue que consumira há pouco tivesse descido para seu baixo ventre. Sentia-o fervendo, pulsando dentro da boca do Setita e de forma instintiva começou a movimentar o quadril, ansiando por mais contato, mais prazer, estocando de leve a boca do seu sacerdote.

— Hum... Sha... Shaka... Aahh... Isso é... — gemia. Seus olhos denunciando a luta interna que travava contra sua Besta, ora negros como piche, ora com as íris verdes que cintilavam uma faísca púrpura agitada.

Vez ou outra, quando abria os olhos e buscava o rosto do Nut, Shaka se deleitava com a expressão confusa e instigada dele, porém ele próprio se inebriando com o divino sabor que aquele vampiro tão peculiar possuía.

Escorregou ambas as mãos até as nádegas de Mu onde cravou as unhas suavemente, apertando a carne com força, delirando com o calor momentâneo que agora o corpo dele mantinha, enquanto puxava seu quadril para frente a fim de intensificar o contato.

Com habilidade e avidez sugava o sexo do Nut por inteiro, apenas o retirando de dentro da boca quando queria lamber seu períneo e testículos, então passava a língua pela pele cálida algumas vezes para depois voltar a abocanhar o pênis e suga-lo com vigor, pedindo a Seth que Mu não saísse correndo dessa vez antes de provar seu sabor derradeiro.

E com certeza Seth o estava ouvindo!

Ou melhor, estava literalmente delirando de prazer com aquela boca!

Mu estava no limiar da loucura.

A Besta havia despertado completamente e agora ansiava por voar para cima de Shaka e lhe devorar por inteiro, saciar aquela ânsia insana e aquela fome absurda de algo que nem mesmo Mu conseguia compreender o que era.

Contudo, havia algo de que Mu tinha completa certeza no meio de todo aquele torpor alucinante. O sangue do sacerdote jamais lhe serviria para saciar a fome da Besta.

Por isso ele continuou lutando. Para salvar Shaka e também porque tudo que mais queria naquele momento era alívio. Um alivio que instintivamente sabia que viria brevemente.

Foi quando o Setita segurou na base do pênis do Nut e passou a estimulá-lo no mesmo ritmo que o chupava, que sentiu que o momento estava próximo.

Fechando os olhos, cravou os dedos nos fios dourados do vampiro ajoelhado diante de si, soltando pequenos rosnados, tanto de prazer, quanto de fúria, já que não lhe era nada fácil conter o demônio dentro de si.

— Aaahhh... Não pare... Não... Aahhh... — a voz agora era bem mais grave e de tom autoritário.

Grossas gotas de suor vermelho brotavam pelos poros do Nut, e não tardou para que aquele contato tão intimo tivesse seu derradeiro final.

Com um longo uivo animalesco, Mu sentiu uma onda de calor, assim como choques involuntários brotando dentro de si, até que foram aumentando de intensidade e culminaram em uma explosão de prazer.

Havia acabado de experimentar seu primeiro orgasmo humano, ejaculando dentro da boca do sacerdote.

A sensação surtiu um efeito avassalador em seu organismo.

Por segundos acabou liberando uma parte de seu poder, provocando uma lufada forte de ar que varreu todo o local quebrando os vidros das janelas.

Com os espasmos Mu curvou o tronco e debruçou-se sobre Shaka, logo após deixando-se cair de joelhos suavemente à sua frente para envolve-lo com um abraço forte.

Quando aquela explosão de prazer começou a se acalmar e um universo de estrelas parou de girar ao seu redor, o Nut então abriu os olhos e sentindo-se meio tonto e fraco olhou para o Setita, o qual lhe sorria satisfeito.

— Eu... O que foi isso? — balbuciou, sem entender a razão daquela debilidade repentina que tomara seu corpo após aquela explosão de prazer tão intensa.

— Isso foi uma demonstração apenas do que posso fazer você sentir, caso perca o medo e não mais fuja de mim. — Shaka sorria enquanto se levantava do chão puxando Mu consigo para depois segurar me seu rosto com ambas as mãos e encarar seus olhos — O prazer que sentiu não se compara ao verdadeiro êxtase que só os imortais podem provar! Seja meu companheiro, Mu, confie em mim e descobrirá que há um prazer tão sublime quanto saciar sua fome eterna.

Com um beijo o sumo sacerdote selou aquela oferta e puxando o Nut pela mão o conduziu até o banheiro onde o ajudou a se lavar.

A experiência surtira o efeito desejado, pois em nenhum momento Mu fizera objeção quanto a entrar novamente em um avião.

Calado, o Nut agora tinha os pensamentos focados apenas na experiência que vivenciara e no quanto desejava mais! Entendia mais do que nunca agora o motivo de sua família lhe ter privado dos prazeres do sexo, visto que se não fosse Shaka ali, lhe estimulando daquela maneira tão excitante, era certo que teria matado a criatura, devorado até o tutano dos ossos. Foi o amor que sentia pelo Setita que o permitiu ser mais forte que a Besta.

Porém, ainda temia muito e maldizia a si mesmo em silêncio. Desejava mais que nunca provar o sabor daquele vampiro tão poderoso, sentir o sangue dele, suas vivencias e sabedoria transbordando dentro de si, mas o mataria caso se entregasse.

Preso a esse ciclo de pensamento, em silêncio Mu acompanhou o sacerdote até o porão onde ambos se vestiram rapidamente com túnicas negras e as tradicionais capas com capuz que encobria quase todo o rosto.

Antes de entrarem no automóvel que os conduziria até o hangar particular de Shaka, o sacerdote ordenou a Afrodite que providenciasse o conserto das janelas da sala.

Motores acionados, piloto e copiloto a postos, pista iluminada, tudo pronto para levantarem voo, não fosse por um detalhe.

— Anda, Mu. Confie em mim. Não há por que temer o avião.

Shaka dizia do topo da escada da aeronave, enquanto Mu permanecia ao pé dela, relutante em subir.

— Eu... Acho que mudei de ideia. Olha... Não tem como irmos em outro veículo? O barulho desse demônio metálico me enlouquece! — usava as mãos para tapar os ouvidos.

— Infelizmente não, meu querido. Anda, venha, já estamos em cima da hora.

Muito a contra gosto, o Nut subia as escadas relutante, mas quando se aproximou do sacerdote esse lhe tomou as mãos e o puxou para um forte abraço, o confortando, enquanto um carniçal recolhia a escada e eles finalmente entravam na aeronave.

O voo foi tenso.

Logo no início passaram por uma turbulência que fez Mu despertar sua Besta por puro instinto de proteção, sendo preciso que Shaka o acalentasse e lhe falasse palavras doces para que conseguisse voltar a seu estado normal.

Mesmo passado aquele momento de tensão, o Nut passou o resto da viagem murmurando antigas preces em egípcio antigo, as quais aprendera com seu pai, Rá. Não que acreditasse que alguém o ouviria, mas acreditava no poder mágico das palavras e que elas o ajudariam a sentir-se um pouco menos aflito.

Felizmente a aterrisagem se deu sem maiores atribulações, mas mal o avião tinha terminado de taxiar pela pista de pouco no hangar romeno, Mu já abria ele mesmo a porta e saltava às pressas, ansioso por se ver livre daquele demônio alado barulhento.

Shaka havia corrido atrás dele, temendo uma nova fuga, mas assim que o viu do lado de fora apenas tomando distância do avião riu, achando graça daquele pavor desmedido.

Nem esperou os carniçais trazerem as escadas de desembarque também saltou para fora, caminhando em direção ao Nut com um semblante divertido.

— Ora, não foi tão ruim assim.

— Não... Foi terrível! Podemos voltar para casa apenas correndo? Não entro novamente nesse pássaro fétido e barulhento nem que me obrigue. — dizia com as pupilas ainda levemente dilatadas devido ao medo.

— Prometo que vou pensar no seu caso. — sorriu, e estava pronto para tomar o Nut em seus braços e tranquiliza-lo quando viu uma silhueta se aproximar.

— Que bom que chegaram!

A figura que parou diante deles vestia o mesmo traje, composto por capa e capuz. Era Asmita, o representante Setita do Conselho, que viera recebe-los para que chegassem juntos à reunião.

— Saudações, Asmita. — Shaka o cumprimentou com um aceno leve de cabeça.

— Saudações, sumo sacerdote, saudações Mu. — respondeu da mesma forma — O concílio já nos aguarda. O carro que nos levará até a sede já está aqui. Por favor, venham.

Durante o percurso, Mu imaginava como seria estar na presença de vampiros dados como os mais influentes de todo o novo mundo.

Em sua época não havia uma sociedade tão grande como a vigente, tampouco Conselhos que normatizavam suas existências. Há quatro mil anos, os pequenos grupos de imortais se reuniam em famílias e cada uma governava uma região do Globo, sob suas próprias leis ou mesmo na total ausência delas.

Agora, pelo pouco que pode entender existiam leis que regiam todos os vampiros a caminharem na Terra. Leis feitas por poucos para controle de muitos.

Não gostou nada daquela ideia. Não era adepto de modernidades e já imaginava que não iria gostar também dos vampiros que conheceria logo mais.

Quando entraram no perímetro da mansão que pertencia ao Conselho, Mu discretamente estendeu o braço e tomou a mão de Shaka na sua, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele. O sacerdote era seu único porto seguro naquele mundo novo e só ele conseguia trazer alguma paz de espírito à sua alma perturbada e triste.

Dentro da suntuosa construção bizantina, Saga, o Presidente do Conselho, aguardava a chegada dos convocados em seu escritório.

Ansioso, o Patricii andava de um lado para o outro do cômodo repetindo o mesmo percurso sobre o assoalho lustroso.

Estava pensativo, mergulhado em perguntas que sua mente elaborava numa velocidade frenética.

A poucos metros de distância, sentada em uma poltrona, Geisty, sua companheira, o observava atenta, tão ansiosa quanto o amado pelo inicio da assembleia.

Foi a voz lúgubre do mordomo que adentrou a sala após dar três toques na porta que tirou a ambos de seus pensamentos.

— Com sua licença, senhor Presidente. Todos os convocados já estão à postos na sala de conferência aguardando sua chegada. Os Seguidores de Seth, Asmita, Shaka e um convidado de honra acabaram de se juntar aos outros.

Ao ouvir as palavras do mordomo Saga e Geisty trocaram olhares e sem dizerem uma única palavra puderam adivinhar o que se passava na mente um do outro — "A relíquia!".

O Patricii então caminhou até a companheira e tomando sua mão caminharam juntos até à porte de saída.

— Obrigado. Fique no hall como de costume. Já estou indo para câmara. — disse o vampiro de longos cabelos azuis turquesa, elegantemente vestido num terno preto de veludo — Vamos, minha querida. Mal posso esperar para saber o que aquele sacerdote está tramando agora.

Seguram juntos até uma sala que ficava no subsolo daquela mansão. Era grande, em formato circular e o chão todo revestido em mármore negro.

Dispostas em um semicírculo havia doze cadeiras, as quais eram ocupadas por um representante de cada clã convocado, já que aquele era o Conselho Menor, onde estavam presentes apenas os clãs mais influentes que compunham a sociedade vampírica do novo mundo, e por três convidados.

Completando o semicírculo, no espaço vazio que faltava para ligar ambas as partes, havia um palanque que guardava uma cadeira luxuosa, a qual fora ocupada pelo Presidente do Conselho assim que este adentrou a sala em silêncio, acompanhado por sua fiel companheira que agora usava seu dom para manter-se incógnita frente aos membros.

Como sempre fazia, Geisty se posicionou atrás da cadeira presidencial debruçando-se sobre os ombros do amado.

— "Estou curiosa para ver essa relíquia!" — disse ao ouvido dele num leve sussurro — "As cartas não me disseram muita coisa. Apenas vi que nos trará mudanças."

Saga olhou para o lado, admirando os olhos carmins da bela esposa, pois o dom da Ofuscação não a ocultava de si, e logo deu inicio ao debate direcionando sua atenção aos membros do Conselho ali presentes.

— Boa noite, senhores. — em seguida encarava um por um — Aspros, representante do clã Patricii. Albafica, dos Filhos da Cacofonia. Máscara da morte, dos Giovannis. Degel, dos Cesarem. Sorento, dos Toreadores. Sage, dos Tremere. Milo, recém empossado líder dos Capadócios. Dohko, dos Ventrue e Asmita, dos Seguidores de Seth... Shaka, sumo sacerdote líder dos Seguidores de Seth e solicitante dessa assembleia. Camus, do clã Cesarem e testemunha pessoal demandada pelo solicitante... — estreitou os olhos ao olhar para a figura encapuzada ao lado do sacerdote Setita —... E a quem devo anunciar a seu lado, sumo sacerdote?

— Logo saberá, Presidente. — respondeu o Setita levantando-se de seu acento — Tão logo eu fizer meu relato.

— Pois bem. — Saga apoiou os cotovelos sobre o palanque cruzando as mãos e entrelaçando os próprios dedos, enquanto encarava o Setita que se dirigia ao centro do semicírculo — O Conselho Menor está reunido nesta noite para ouvi-lo. Diga-nos, Serpente, o que tem a relatar aos membros que julga tão importante ser dito em assembleia extraordinária?

Shaka então assumiu uma postura altiva e deu inicio a seu relato .

— Senhores membros. — correndo os olhos rapidamente pelos rostos curiosos que o fitavam os cumprimentou solenemente com um aceno de cabeça e logo em seguida voltou sua atenção novamente a Saga — Solicitei essa conferência, pois, como já devem ter notado, há um novo imortal entre nós. E qual a relevância desse fato? Certamente é o que devem estar se perguntando. Pois bem, eu lhes direi, porque é dado o modo pelo qual eu o encontrei que solicitei esse concílio nesta noite.

Todos olhavam atentamente para o sacerdote, vez ou outra lançando olhares curiosos para Mu, que coberto pela capa e capuz ocultava sua face deixando pouco a ser analisado.

— Há pouco mais de um mês, uma das sedes de meu clã no Oriente Médio foi brutalmente atacada numa emboscada insidiosa nas áridas terras do Irã. Eu estava presente nesse dia e não fosse apenas por meu poder e minha experiência, teria sucumbido juntamente a todos os outros membros, os quais foram covardemente chacinados por um grande, violento e muito bem organizado contingente de Espectros das Sombras.

Nessa hora houve um agito geral.

O sacerdote agora era alvo de buchichos, olhares surpresos, outros incrédulos e principalmente curiosidade.

— Tenho provas e testemunhas. — olhou discretamente para Camus que estava sentado ao lado de Degel — Se assim desejarem verificar a autenticidade do que digo. Contudo, não acho necessário provar nada, visto que é só lhes apresentar o relatório com as baixas que meu clã vem sofrendo de uns tempos para cá, o que, a meu ver, é uma prova mais que irrefutável de que nós, Seguidores de Seth, estamos servindo de alimento para uma causa ainda desconhecida, mas claramente engendrada pelos Espectros das Sombras.

— Você disse que tem provas. Que provas você tem? — inquiriu Albafica de pronto.

— Sim. — concordou Máscara da Morte de forma veemente — Não pode acusar um clã ligado diretamente ao Conselho. Ainda mais quando o representante dele não está presente para sua defesa.

— Os Seguidores de Seth são conhecidos por seus blefes e truques. Sabe muito bem que o canibalismo é pratica hedionda e mesmo assim acusa um clã ligado ao Conselho dessa prática abominável? Por quem nos toma, sumo sacerdote? — proferiu Aspros de forma explosiva, até meio grosseira.

— Sim! Queremos provas! Ou julga esse Conselho leviano? — Degel deu seu parecer.

— Ordem, por favor, senhores, ordem! — pediu o Presidente ao ver os ânimos se exaltarem.

— "Ele não parece estar mentindo. Seus olhos dizem a verdade." — sentando-se no braço da grande poltrona presidencial, Geisty falava diretamente à mente de Saga, usando o dom de seu sangue.

Sempre atento às palavras da companheira, o Patricii levantou-se de seu acento e se impondo aos demais proferiu em tom vigoroso.

— Sumo sacerdote, se realmente sofreu um ataque dessa magnitude, motivado por uma causa que a meu ver me parece bem preocupante, as lembranças do dia dessa emboscada estão contidas em seu sangue. Aproxime-se. — estendeu o braço chamando o outro — Eu legitimarei sua acusação. Apenas um gole do seu sangue será suficiente para provar a mim e a todos presentes que diz a verdade.

Conforme lhe fora ordenado, Shaka se aproximou da bancada presidencial, e assim que se viu frente a frente com o Presidente, sem quebrar o contato visual que mantinha com ele puxou a manga longa da túnica que vestia apenas o suficiente para desnudar seu punho e o ofereceu ao Patricii, que de pronto o tomou pelas mãos e liberando sua Besta interior lhe cravou uma das presas, sorvendo apenas uma gota do sangue do Setita, exatamente como havia dito.

Como uma onda que varre as areias da praia, as lembranças do sumo sacerdote atingiram em cheio a mente de Saga em segundos, e também de sua companheira, Geisty, através do elo sanguíneo que possuía com o Patricii, confirmando a denúncia de Shaka.

— Malditos! — murmurou ao soltar o braço do sacerdote, depois elevou o tom de voz para se fazer ouvir por todos presentes naquela assembleia — Está confirmado! A acusação é legítima e será investigada.

Novamente um burburinho exaltado tomou no recinto, enquanto Shaka voltava para o centro do plenário.

— É pensando na segurança dos Seguidores de Seth e agora também na de meu "hospede", que certamente se tornará uma arma em potencial caso caia em mãos erradas, assim como na segurança dos demais clãs, que digo que o Conselho deve se mobilizar a respeito dos Espectros das Sombras. — continuou o sumo sacerdote.

— Seu... Hospede? — questionou Saga, ainda de pé atrás do palanque.

— "A relíquia!" — Geisty falou em sobressalto à mente do companheiro ao ver a figura encapuzada se levantar do assento que ocupava ao sumo sacerdote lhe ter feito um sinal — "Será possível que..."

— Sim. A outra razão de eu ter solicitado a atenção de vocês nesta noite. — respondeu Shaka dando um passo ao lado, abrindo caminho para que Mu pudesse se colocar a frente do palanque — Ao conseguir fugir do ataque sofrido no Irã, me refugiei do terrível amanhecer em uma caverna, onde encontrei um mausoléu intocado pelo tempo. Nele haviam escritos antigos, em sânscrito e egípcio antigo. Como arqueólogo, estudei o local durante todo o tempo que fiquei recolhido e encontrei uma múmia... Não sabia se tratar de um imortal, só descobrindo depois que o havia desperto por acidente. Eu o trouxe aqui, senhores, pois sei bem que já andam me investigando e a meu amigo Camus, dos Cesarens. Sendo assim, lhes poupei o trabalho de me espionar.

Os membros ali presentes olhavam agora para as duas figuras ao centro da convenção num misto de curiosidade e cisma. Não apreciaram nem um pouco o tom pedante com que o Setita lhes falava, mas mantinham-se calados devido ao interesse em saber quem era a criatura por baixo das vestes negras.

Mas, se todos ali aguardavam ansiosos e curiosos pela revelação sem sequer imaginar que estavam diante de um primordial, um, ou melhor, uma imortal em particular se exaltava ao lado do Presidente do Conselho.

— "Ele me vê!" — disse Geisty ao mirar o par de olhos ferinos que a encaravam por debaixo do capuz negro.

— "O... O que?" — Saga questionou-a surpreso, uma vez que sabia que nenhum vampiro ali tinha poder suficiente para quebrar o dom da Ofuscação da companheira.

— "Ele me vê. Está olhando para mim!" — trêmula e estarrecida, ela encarava os olhos de Mu apreensiva — "Isso é um mau agouro! Um péssimo sinal!... Os únicos vampiros poderosos o suficiente para quebrarem minha Ofuscação eram os... Não pode ser!"

As palavras da amada foram de repente sublimadas por um gesto executado pelo Nut, que sem mais esperar apresentações resolveu ele mesmo se fazer anunciar ao puxar o capuz para trás da cabeça e revelar seu rosto. Assim como Geisty, Mu não tirava os olhos da cigana, intrigado por sua Presença destoar de todos que estavam ali.

— Eu sou Mu... — disse com voz firme e vigorosa. Conhecia bem aquele tipo de ocasião e não poderia demonstrar nem uma sombra de fraqueza, ou viriam para cima de si como abutres. Também não havia governado o Egito por dois mil anos junto da família para não ter aprendido nada. Ali, diante daquele Conselho de grandes teria de agir conforme seu antigo título de poder. Teria de ser Seth, o deus, e não Mu o vampiro apenas. Por isso, seguiu retirando a capa que vestia, revelando-se por inteiro e liberando sua Presença avassaladora —...Do extinto clã Nut... E companheiro do sumo sacerdote Shaka, do clã Seguidores de Seth.

A surpresa foi geral, tanto pela revelação do clã ao qual pertencia, quanto ao dado relacionamento com o sacerdote Setita.

Camus, que estava ali apenas caso fosse preciso testemunhar, arregalou os olhos quando um dos seus temores se mostraram concretos. Agora era oficial. Seu amigo estava definitivamente ligado aquele Nut e em grande perigo, porém ninguém ali ficara mais estupefato que Shaka ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

O Setita, que olhava para Saga no alto do palanque enquanto Mu se apresentava, ao ouvir o que ele dissera imediatamente virou o roto para trás com um semblante que ao mesmo denotava surpresa e euforia.

— Mu! — balbuciou o sacerdote ao olhar para ele.

Então o Nut aceitara sua proposta, ou seu convite!

Imediatamente uma satisfação, parecida com o sentimento humano de alegria, tomou o sacerdote Setita de assalto, mas só fora de fato expressa através do olhar cúmplice que trocaram.

Não demonstraria nada perante o Conselho, nada que denotasse sua vaidade, mas por dentro Shaka era euforia pura!

Mu aceitar ser seu companheiro era ao mesmo tempo regozijo e temor. Porém, Shaka não vacilou por um só momento. Sua fé lhe dava toda a certeza de que estava no caminho certo quando fez o convite ao Nut.

Mu então desviou o olhar dos olhos de Shaka e novamente encarou os olhos do Presidente do Conselho e da cigana a seu lado, expandindo sua Presença ainda mais, numa demonstração do Poder desmedido que possuía.

Saga sentiu de imediato o peso de sua ancestralidade, e como se tivesse sido golpeado por aquela revelação assustadora, recostou-se à poltrona encarando o Nut com olhos arregalados.

— "Um Nut? Um Nut! O pouco que sei deles é a partir de suas lembranças, Geisty."

— "É muito mais forte que todos nós juntos! Eu posso sentir. Não era para existir mais nenhum deles! Saga, isso não é um bom agouro!"

— "Um Nut... E companheiro de Shaka! Foi isso mesmo que ouvi, ou são meus ouvidos me pregando uma peça? Não posso acreditar. Isso é muito raro!... O que devo fazer?"

Devagar, Geisty deu dois passos para trás vendo os olhos do Nut a acompanhar. Deu mais três passos para o lado esquerdo, e ainda os olhos milenares a acompanhavam.

Em desespero, a cigana olhou para todos os presentes ali, um por um, e ainda que eufóricos pareciam continuar ignorando sua presença como de costume, o que a fez sentir um mínimo de calma, mesmo que momentânea.

— "Querido..." — falou à mente do presidente do conselho — "Ele me vê, mas não pode desfazer minha Ofuscação. Dos males o menor! Continue. Diga-lhes que o Conselho pode ajudar, mas os questione! Pergunte se possuem um plano engendrado contra os Espectros das Sombras. Por mais que sejam desmedidos esses ataques, não podemos agir de forma precipitada... Nem tomar medidas antes de sabermos os motivos dos agressores. Precisamos analisar a intenção de cada um dos lados, para só assim escolhermos qual nos beneficiará melhor."

Enquanto Geisty conversava com Saga, no salão um alvoroço tomava proporções cada vez maiores.

A presença de um Nut entre eles era ao mesmo tempo fascinante e ameaçadora. Por isso as opiniões se dividiam.

Máscara da Morte, que parecia o mais exaltado, assim que Mu se revelou, levantou de seu acento e disse em voz alta e potente:

— Um Nut entre nós? E só agora você o revela? — encarou Shaka — Não é a toa que vocês, Serpentes, carregam nas costas a má fama que merecem! Biltres! Isso é inadmissível! Ele tem que ser contido!

— Ei! Se acalme, Máscara da Morte. — disse Degel, que parecia bem mais ponderado, mas não menos assustado — Ele veio até nós, e pelo que vejo não tem a mínima intenção de nos atacar.

O líder Cesarem olhava para Mu com olhos curiosos. Parecia defende-lo perante o Conselho, mas em sua mente atiçada pela curiosidade e devota da Ciência, já pensava em uma forma de captura-lo e disseca-lo, pois ele era uma espécime rara e seu sangue podia conter a chave de muitos dos mistérios atuais que envolviam a sociedade vampírica no que concerne o seu inicio e formação.

A seu lado, Aspros, dos Patricii, olhava com firmeza pra o Nut, sem teme-lo ou fazer qualquer rodeio.

— Você, Nut, pelo que Shaka disse despertou há pouco no novo mundo. Deve saber que não pode abraçar ninguém. Imagino que Shaka já lhe tenha dito isso, mas se não disse eu estou o advertindo. Ninguém inferior a 25° geração pode abraçar sem autorização prévia deste Conselho... O equilíbrio seria perdido pelo surgimento de um exército de vampiros com dígitos únicos.

— Isso se já não abraçou! — quem falou foi Albafica, dos Filhos da Cacofonia — Há dias ele está desperto e sua existência oculta perante Conselho. — encarou o sacerdote Setita com um olhar ameaçador.

Shaka por sua vez, permanecia calado, não iria ceder às provocações.

— Nuts não são lendas? — Milo agora tomava a palavra — Se o que dizem é verdade, então isso é um achado e tanto! — o Capadócio já via em Mu o avanço que há anos procurava em seus estudos de farmacêutica — Se é mesmo um Nut, deve conter muitos segredos de magia e cura gravados em seu sangue! Vocês estão insultado alguém que pode nos dar uma fonte de saber sem limites!

— Cala a boca! — gritou Máscara da Morte — Você é uma vergonha, Milo! Ele tem que ser preso! Não é possível que não o vejam como uma ameaça!

Enquanto discutiam, Asmita dos Seguidores de Seth se levantou do acento que ocupava e se dirigiu até Mu.

Quando ninguém esperava, o Setita representante daquele clã junto ao Conselho ajoelhou-se aos pés do Nut e fazendo uma sutil reverencia disse:

— Se é companheiro do meu sumo sacerdote, eu o devo honra-lo como tal. Os Seguidores de Seth estão a seu lado, Mu, do clã dos Nuts.

Shaka, que já estava bem consternado com toda aquele falatório vil, notou no gesto de Asmita uma esperança de que aos poucos pudesse conseguir o apoio de todos eles. Asmita era um membro muito respeitado pelo Conselho devido sua ancestralidade e excelente conduta.

Nessa hora, Saga se levantou e encarou Mu nos olhos.

No salão algumas vozes ainda eram ouvidas quando o Patricii ergueu a sua e fez todas as demais se calarem.

— Pois bem, Mu, companheiro de Shaka. Vejo que já escolheu o seu lado.

— Sim. Já o escolhi. — Mu respondeu firme e vigoroso. Nada do que ouvira ali o abalara de fato.

— O que pretendem com essa revelação?

— Deixar claro que os Seguidores de Seth não estão sozinhos. — o Nut esclareceu de forma veemente — Shaka é meu companheiro, o clã Setita é minha família no novo mundo. Shaka lhes fez uma denuncia, e esperamos uma posição.

— Exato. — o sumo sacerdote resolveu tomar a palavra, extremamente orgulhoso e exaltado depois de ouvir Mu aceitar seu pedido — E se o Conselho não tomar providencias quando aos ataques arquitetados pelos Espectros das Sombras, eu as tomarei.

Saga se remexeu na cadeira.

Era muita audácia daquele sacerdote petulante dizer que agiria sem o consentimento do Conselho.

O Patricii então olhou para Mu novamente. Sua aparência frágil e inofensiva contrastava absurdamente com o poder que era emanado de si, deixando claro que ninguém ali naquela sala poderia dobrá-lo.

Aquele Nut era um problema e tanto a ser resolvido!

Sabendo que Mu podia ver Geisty e que os ânimos poderiam se exaltar ainda mais, Saga não se demorou em encaminhar a conferência para seu final.

Sendo assim, o Presidente foi claro em querer sanar sua maior duvida ali.

— E você, Mu, dos Nuts. O que pretende com essa demonstração de poder, além de vir aqui deixar clara sua aliança ao clã Setita?

Mu, que já havia sinalizado de forma cortês para que Asmita se levantasse e retornasse a seu lugar, franziu a testa direcionando os olhos para a cigana a analisando.

A estranha mulher o olhou de volta e então levou o dedo indicador à frente dos lábios lhe pedindo silêncio.

Ainda que intrigado a deixou em paz e voltou seus olhos a Saga, respondendo sua pergunta.

— O que pretendo? Devo pretender a algo? Apenas soube que no novo mundo os imortais se espalharam como uma praga, e que erroneamente acreditam estar existindo graças a uma pseudo organização. Bem falha, a meu ver.

— Isso é um absurdo! — gritou Máscara da Morte se levantando da cadeira — Zomba do Conselho, Nut?

— Não. — continuou Mu com a voz potente, enquanto encarava os olhos de cada um naquela sala — Apenas não sei como sua hierarquia funciona nos tempos atuais. Em meu tempo e em meu clã nós abraçávamos apenas aqueles a quem desejássemos ter como parentes próximos. A benção das trevas era uma dádiva que alcançava apenas aos escolhidos. — disse lançando um olhar severo a Aspros e Albafica, que foram os dois que o questionaram a respeito daquele assunto — Em meu tempo, não existia essa quantidade absurda de filhos da noite, nem todos esses clãs... Tampouco concílios como esses eram necessários. Eu não me interesso por nada disso!

— Está dizendo que não vai seguir os preceitos do Conselho, Mu dos Nuts? — perguntou Saga em tom autoritário.

— Enquanto não julgar necessário seguir...

— Que absurdo! — disse Máscara da Morte se sentando enquanto batia os pés um no outro e resmungava em baixo tom para si mesmo — Onde essa múmia quer chegar com isso?

— Senhores, por enquanto apenas quero conhecer o novo mundo, entender o que me cerca e compreender no que o dom das trevas se tornou nessa Era. Essa lei absurda que proíbe abraçar um ser humano que não tenha a aprovação do Conselho, e que vocês tiveram que criar para tentar frear a imaturidade de si mesmos como imortais que são, além de ser falha é ridícula! Ou não haveria tantos vampiros fracos, decadentes e insípidos entre vocês. Vocês se perderam e agora precisam tentar controlar o próprio mal que trouxeram ao mundo em que vivem... Não. Eu não vou manchar o nome do meu clã, senhores. Se um dia desejar ter um filho, se um dia desejar passar o meu dom para outra criatura, ou se desejar salvar alguém que seja caro para mim, eu assim o farei, sem que tenham que me autorizar. Outro ponto: Não sou objeto de estudo. — dessa vez olhou para Milo — Se eu permitir que alguém me examine ou me interrogue, será apenas por minha boa vontade.

Nessa hora o Nut olhou para Camus, que sentado ao lado de Degel vibrava internamente, admirado por sua coragem, e também reconhecendo o recado velado.

— Quanto à suas tramas políticas, bem... — continuou o Nut — Não escolho lados ou me envolvo com elas, pois pouco me importa seus jogos de poder. Não conseguiriam me prender ou me aniquilar nem mesmo se tentassem, já que não existem grades, magia ou poder que seja superior ao meu nessa Era. Portanto, se estou aqui é unicamente por desejo meu e de Shaka. Que fique claro que não estou me opondo a ninguém, nem me aliando politicamente a ninguém, mas, sendo Shaka meu companheiro é comigo que baterão de frente caso algo, ou alguém, ameaçar sua segurança. Se para protegê-lo e aos Seguidores de Seth, dos ataques dos Espetros das Sombras eu tiver de lutar, assim o farei. Com sua autorização ou não.

Com olhar severo direcionado a Saga e voz tempestuosa, Mu encerrou sua participação no concílio, esperando ter sido bem claro!

Nunca fora, e jamais seria, servo de ninguém.

Havia sido um líder grandioso no passado e não abriria mão de seu orgulho e independência para obedecer a um Conselho criado com o objetivo de por ordem ao caos.

A seu lado Shaka ouvira a tudo com muita atenção.

Estava acostumado com a postura doce que Mu sempre assumia quando estava junto de si, e naquela hora ele exalava altivez e liderança.

Havia ficado muito claro para todos ali que o Nut não queria ser perturbado e que não os perturbaria em troca. No entanto, não era bem assim que a sociedade vampírica do novo mundo funcionava.

Sentindo o tamanho do problema que tinha nas mãos, Saga não viu alternativa a não ser declarar encerrado aquele concílio.

— Espero, Nut, que caminhe com prudência, pois esses são novos tempos, novas condutas e novas alianças que se formam a cada Era. Meça suas ameaças veladas. Você não é daqui e não faz ideia do que pode estar lhe aguardando. — repreendeu de modo severo — Pois bem, senhores, creio que todos os pontos foram discutidos, e todas as peças foram colocadas na mesa. Sumo sacerdote Shaka, dos Seguidores de Seth, o Conselho irá investigar sua denúncia e punir aos devidos culpados. Hades, o líder dos Espectros das Sombras, será convocado por mim e levado a julgamento. No mais, já sabemos sua postura e a do seu... companheiro. Se ninguém tem mais nada para falar dou esse concílio por encerrado.

Ainda que estivesse com as mentes repletas de perguntas e os ânimos em polvorosa, um por um os membros do Conselho se levantavam de seus acentos e deixavam a sala.

Quando chegou na vez de Mu, que vinha logo após Shaka e Asmita, o Nut interrompeu seus passos e discretamente olhou para trás, na direção do Presidente Patricii.

Porém, não era para ele que direcionava seu olhar, e sim para a cigana que se mantinha oculta através de seu dom de sangue.

— "Não apenas a vi, mas a ouvi também. Já entendi como esse Conselho funciona, e quem de fato manda nessa balburdia. Seja inteligente, mulher."

Cruzou a porta deixando a sala.

Assustada e completamente surpresa pelo Nut estar usando telepatia para falar consigo, já que não possuíam nenhuma ligação sanguínea, Geisty se deixou cair sentada no braço da poltrona ao lado de Saga.

— E-Ele... Ele é muito mais perigoso do que parece. — disse ainda trêmula e assustada.

— Sim. Temo que não possamos ficar parados, minha amada. Primeiro essa denuncia contra os Espectros das Sombras, depois um Nut se declarando companheiro do sumo sacerdote daquelas víboras traiçoeiras... — trazendo a mulher para junto de si Saga a olhou nos olhos e questionou — As mudanças que viu nas cartas. Eram favoráveis a nós?

— Não sei precisar. O futuro está nublado, meu amado. E é isso que eu temo. — respondeu com preocupação — Temos que agir e escolher a quem apoiar. Mesmo sem o Tarô, posso ver que uma guerra se aproxima, e todos teremos que escolher um lado.

Do lado de fora da mansão, os automóveis negros já se perfilavam para conduzir cada líder à sua sede romena, onde passariam o dia e seguiriam para suas moradas na noite seguinte.

Quando o chofer que levaria Shaka, Asmita e Mu para a sede Setita encostou o carro para que entrassem, Camus veio até eles se despedir

— Façam boa viagem, e creio que temos que tomar muito cuidado daqui para frente. Estejam em alerta! — falou lançando um olhar a Shaka, o qual lhe estendeu a mão.

— Você também, Camus. Nos veremos em breve.

— Acredito que mais cedo que imagina!

Com um sorriso, o francês se despediu do amigo e depois de Mu, seguindo após até carro que conduziria a ele e a Degel até a sede Cesarem.

No carro que saiu à frente, Shaka mal esperou que Asmita ocupasse o assento da frente ao lado do motorista, e que o automóvel desse partida, para tomar as mãos de Mu nas suas e olhar profundamente em seus olhos.

— Então aceitou o meu convite! Cheguei a pensar que minha proposta o tivesse ofendido de alguma forma, já que não me respondeu mesmo depois de dias. — disse com um sorriso singelo no rosto — Me alegra muito a sua decisão e a sua confiança, Mu. Há tanto que quero lhe mostrar, tanto que...

Mu olhou confuso para o loiro e então lhe disse com extrema sinceridade:

— Eu pensei que já soubesse a resposta, afinal eu não estou com você? Se eu não o quisesse já teria partido, Shaka.

Mu aproximou seu rosto ao de Shaka selando seus lábios em um beijo suave e doce, sem se importar com a presença de Asmita e do carniçal que dirigia o carro.

— Mu...

— Eu também sinto que nosso encontro foi obra do destino. Que fomos feitos um para o outro... Sinto isso forte dentro de mim. Talvez por isso tenha dormido por tanto tempo e tenha sido você a me despertar... Só estou aqui por você Shaka... Minha pós vida acabou quando descobri que perdi para todo o sempre minha família. Hoje, a única coisa que ainda me prende à essa existência amaldiçoada é a sua companhia.

— Eu sei perfeitamente como se sente, meu querido. A vida de todas as criaturas é feita de ciclos. Mesmo para nós, imortais, não seria diferente. Passei muitos anos sozinho, e de fato me acostumei com o silêncio e a ausência. No entanto, meu coração nunca desejou com tanta força como agora ouvir um sorriso ao despertar... Sentir um toque na pele, dividir um prazer, compartilhar uma descoberta... Vamos começar nossa própria história e o passado que te faz melancólico logo se tornará uma saudosa e agradável lembrança. — outro beijo e depois um abraço forte e cúmplice unia seus corpos.

Através do vidro do automóvel que os conduzia pelas cordilheiras íngremes dos Cárpatos Ocidentais, Mu vislumbrava a paisagem noturna que lhe parecia mais bela naquela noite.

— "Eu o estava esperando... Esperando que meu sumo sacerdote me despertasse. Você me pertence, Shaka. Foi dedicado a mim e eu o reclamo em meu nome, Seth! Para todo o sempre!" — pensou com os olhos fixos na estrada tortuosa que se desenhava no horizonte e o pensamento preso a seu primeiro e único companheiro.


	11. Chapter 11

A viagem de volta à Londres havia sido bem mais tranquila.

Mu ainda mostrara certo receio e relutância na hora de entrar novamente na Besta metálica voadora.

Havia pedido a Shaka que viajassem por qualquer outro meio, até mesmo usando seus dons para cruzarem os países que os separavam de casa a pé, mas o sacerdote tinha pressa, e mesmo para eles, mais rápidos que qualquer outra criatura que habitava o planeta, seria perda de um tempo precioso.

Shaka ansiava por marcar uma reunião com seu clã para coloca-los a par das decisões do Conselho. Pensava até em preparar alguma armadilha para os Espectros das Sombras, e principalmente, não queria mais adiar sua união definitiva com Mu, pois sentia que a decisão do Nut em aceitar ser seu companheiro pudesse ser um sinal de que ele estivesse pronto, finalmente, para um elo maior.

Mal podia esperar para provar o sabor daquele poderoso vampiro e experimentar com ele o tão desejado prazer máximo dos imortais.

Sendo assim, após muito insistir entraram no avião e poucas horas depois o Rolls Roice negro do sumo sacerdote Setita estacionava em frente às escadarias da mansão londrina, mas nenhum dos ocupantes descia.

Dentro do automóvel, tomados pela euforia do compromisso vitalício recém-firmado, Shaka e Mu trocavam beijos e carícias tórridas sem se importarem com o carniçal que os conduzira até ali, e que agora esperava pacientemente os mestres descerem do carro para que pudesse conduzi-lo até a garagem.

Ao fim de uma espera consideravelmente longa, os dois imortais deixaram o veículo aos tropeços, uma vez que não se largavam, tampouco abriam mão dos beijos trocados nem quando subiram os degraus da escada.

Mu então empurrou Shaka contra a porta da frente da mansão enquanto aos gemidos tateava a mesma com uma das mãos à procura da maçaneta, ao passo que com a outra percorria o corpo do sacerdote, arranhando com suas garras a pele alva por cima do tecido fino das vestes que ele usava.

Eram todos sorrisos e arquejos um para o outro.

Quando finalmente conseguiram abrir a porta e adentraram a sala perceberam, finalmente, a belíssima melodia que Afrodite tocava ao piano.

O jovem músico discretamente ergueu seus grandes olhos azuis e se alegrou ao ver os mestres sorridentes como estavam, voltando sua atenção novamente às teclas do instrumento dando seguimento à canção.

Encostados à porta, Mu olhava agora para os olhos de Shaka com uma aspiração nova. O desejava mais que tudo, e com um urgência pungente! A experiência vivida antes da viagem não saia de sua memória e necessitava experimenta-la outra vez.

— Preciso de sangue... — sussurrou o Nut, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos dourados do Setita e dando um leve puxão para expor seu pescoço, onde esfregou o nariz com impaciência, aspirando o odor tão desejado do sacerdote — Ah, Shaka... Quero sentir de novo... Aquilo que me fez antes da viagem. Eu... Quero que sinta também!... Beba Afrodite. Beba!

Shaka deixou escapar um riso diante da ansiedade do outro, afinal, aquela era a primeira vez em semanas de convivência que realmente sentia em Mu a mesma necessidade sexual que habitava em si, e jamais perderia aquela oportunidade de ouro!

— No fundo da casa... — Shaka sussurrou em resposta, arranhando a cintura do Nut quando cravou suas garras na pele para puxar seu corpo para mais junto do seu —... Há carniçais que devem estar fazendo a limpeza do Templo subterrâneo... Vá... Eu o espero no nosso quarto.

O sacerdote então se apartou do Nut e com um sorriso sedutor caminhou até o piano, enquanto ainda o encarava com olhos plenos em luxuria.

Apenas quando Mu deixou a sala ás pressas foi que Shaka deu a volta em torno do instrumento e parou ao lado do servo, que tal qual um boneco pré-programado ergueu novamente os olhos das teclas e encarou o vampiro.

Sem dizer nada, Afrodite afastou a banqueta e se levantou, puxando as longas madeixas loiras para o lado desnudando seu pescoço esguio, o qual fora aceito de imediato pelo sumo sacerdote, que cravou suas presas na carne tenra e sorveu o sangue quente e doce do garoto, sentindo seu corpo morto explodir mais uma vez em vida.

Após alguns goles generosos, Shaka lambeu a ferida e acariciou os cabelos do músico num gesto carinhoso, depois segurou em seu queixo e fazendo um pequeno furo em seu próprio polegar com a ponta do canino afiado o ofereceu à Afrodite, que de pronto sugou o dedo sorvendo o sangue, agora quente, como quem saboreia o mais doce e delicioso néctar, de olhos fechados e com a respiração ofegante.

— Bom menino... Mas, vá com calma... Aprecie o sabor! — dizia em delírio o sacerdote, pois para ele, manter o humano cativo através de seu sangue lhe dava uma sensação hedonista de poder.

Quando achou que já bastava, Shaka puxou a mão para trás, livrando-se daqueles lábios ávidos e sorriu para o músico.

— Toque, Afrodite! Toque sua bela música.

Gentilmente limpou os cantos da boca do servo correndo os dedos nas pequenas manchas do sangue que se acumulara ali e depois afastou-se, deixando a sala a passos decididos a caminho do quarto no porão.

Pouco antes, Mu cruzava apressado as imediações do terreno que ficava ao fundo da mansão.

Sua Besta interna urrava, sentia uma fome desmedida, ao passo que sua consciência nada mais desejava a não ser voltar para os braços de seu sacerdote.

Ansioso, invadiu o templo subterrâneo e num ataque voraz abateu o primeiro carniçal que ali encontrou, o carregando para longe dos outros e dando cabo de sua vida amaldiçoada ali mesmo, entre as colunas de mármore escuro.

Sua pressa, aliada a vontade de sentir-se vivo para desfrutar dos prazeres que Shaka lhe oferecia era tanta que devorou o carniçal em poucos minutos, mal se sujando ao faze-lo, visto que não sobrara quase nada da presa para deixar vestígios.

Ao deixar o local, livrou-se das vestes que usava e enfiou-se debaixo de uma ducha que ficava a beira da enorme piscina, pois, por mais que soubesse que Shaka adorava lamber o sangue que restava em seu corpo após alimentar-se, ainda tinha receio de que ele, o sangue, pudesse instiga-lo mais do que deveria e faze-lo perder o controle da Besta.

No fundo ainda temia pela vida do sacerdote.

Sendo assim, após estar minimamente limpo, mais calmo e com seu corpo vivo queimando em desejo, Mu foi direto para o porão, onde já sentia o Setita o aguardando.

Ao abrir a porta notou o ambiente iluminado pela luz proveniente de algumas poucas velas acesas em castiçais de ouro espalhados pelo cômodo, porém para seus olhos sobrenaturais nenhuma penumbra era empecilho para que vislumbrasse a belíssima imagem do sacerdote nu sobre os lençóis negros da cama.

Shaka parecia ter luz própria, tão alva e translucida era sua pele, tão cintilantes e dourados eram seus cabelos em contraste com a seda negra sob si.

— Lindo! — balbuciou o Nut aproximando-se lentamente do leito, hipnotizado pelo olhar voluptuoso do Setita que parecia o atrair com um magnetismo ferino — Eu quero senti-lo de novo, Shaka!

Sem mais poder se conter, Mu atirou-se na cama, nos braços do sacerdote, que o recebera com a mesma ansiedade, tomando sua boca com beijos aguerridos.

Em êxtase, os corpos se atritavam provando avidamente um ao outro com toques ousados, vigorosos, no regozijo do calor que agora exalava das peles febris e instigava seus sentidos mais primitivos.

Um sobre o outro, rolavam sobre os lençóis negros, esfregavam-se, arfavam, gemiam, delirantes com o que ansiavam por vir, até que, numa sanha delirante, Mu correu uma das mãos até o membro de Shaka e gemeu despudoradamente ao agarra-lo e senti-lo rijo e pulsante entre seus dedos.

— Quero você, Mu... O desejo mais que o próprio sangue que me mantem existindo! — grunhiu o Setita ao lamber a lateral do rosto do Nut, indo à loucura com aqueles dedos que apertavam avidamente seu membro.

Arrebatado, o sumo sacerdote projetou o quadril para baixo, forçando o contato de seu membro ao do Nut, igualmente excitado, remexendo-se sobre ele, fomentando o desejo de Mu, que para sua completa desgraça e aflição sentia a Fome da Besta crescer na mesma proporção que seu apetite sexual por Shaka!

— "Não... Não... posso..." — pensou angustiado o Nut.

Cerrou os olhos, apertando as pálpebras com força, sentindo Shaka invadir sua boca com sua língua quente e habilidosa, enquanto colocava-se entre suas pernas aumentado o contato entre os corpos exaltados.

A cada toque, cada sussurro, cada contração do membro do sacerdote em sua mão, Mu sentia mais ânsia em seguir em frente e provar o tão prazer sublime que sempre lhe fora renegado, mas, ao mesmo tempo também sentia uma fome descomunal, um apetite indômito que lhe parecia esmagar as entranhas.

— "Por favor... Não... Tenho que... Controlar..." — clamava a si mesmo em intensa angustia.

Beijava os lábios do sacerdote, mas não sentia mais seu sabor único.

Tudo que sentia era um desejo pungente de dilacerar a garganta daquele vampiro, mastigar a carne revivida, triturar os ossos, cartilagens, nervos...

— Quero você... Mu... Seja meu!

Alheio à luta que o Nut travava consigo mesmo, Shaka apartou o beijo e escorregando seu corpo para baixo, traçando uma linha de saliva sanguinolenta por todo o torço do companheiro, abocanhou o pênis rijo e vigoroso de Mu iniciando a felação com uma sugada primorosa.

O Nut tombou a cabeça sobre um dos travesseiros e mordeu o próprio lábio, provando o sabor de seu sangue enegrecido enquanto cravava as unhas no colchão.

Seus membros tremiam. Braços, pernas, peito, rosto, formigavam.

O prazer era consideravelmente maior, comparado à experiência anterior, mas também o levava ao limiar do descontrole.

Atreveu-se a abrir os olhos e erguer a cabeça para ver o Setita lhe provando daquela maneira tão excitante, mas o tesão que sentiu com aquele instigante vislumbre só fomentou sua gana por devorar o amante.

Em sua mente não conseguia mais distinguir o sentimento de amor, o afeto por Shaka, da fome, da vontade de literalmente come-lo inteiro.

Tudo que mais temia estava acontecendo novamente.

A Besta o estava dominando e seu Consumo Conspícuo, sua maldição, vencendo sua racionalidade. Ela rugia, sedenta por sangue, como uma loucura incurável e sem controle, a qual nublava totalmente sua mente e lhe entorpecia os demais sentidos.

Seu corpo todo agora repudiava o frisson delicioso do prazer para entrar em um torpor terrível. Seus olhos abandonaram o verde plácido das íris e já eram inundados pelo negro profundo das trevas de sua alma.

Foi quando, de repente, um rosnado selvagem irrompeu por todo o recinto, ecoando pelos corredores da enorme mansão luxuosa.

Um único segundo de descontrole fez com que Mu soltasse os lençóis para agarrar os cabelos de Shaka e lança-lo para fora da cama.

Imediatamente em seguida o Nut usou seu poder para prender o Setita contra o chão e saltar sobre ele, agarrando-o novamente pelos cabelos para girar sua cabeça para o lado e expor o pescoço alvo a seu bel prazer, enquanto com a mão que estava livre o segurava pelo braço com tanta força que poderia arrancá-lo a qualquer momento.

— Nãããoooo! — gritou o sacerdote quando viu o companheiro abrir a bocarra.

Mu deteve o ataque na iminência da mordida.

Suas presas afiadas chegaram a arranhar a pele na garganta do sumo sacerdote.

Shaka olhava aterrorizado para os olhos negros do Nut que o encaravam com flama. A boca salivava, e da garganta de Mu um rosnado aspirado era ouvido.

Foi a voz do sacerdote que reacendeu a minúscula faísca de consciência que ainda restava ao Nut, e foi se agarrando a ela que ele saltou para longe do Setita embrenhando-se na escuridão do cômodo.

— Eu quase... — disse Mu, a voz gutural e embargada denunciava seu tormento —... Eu...

— Mu... — Shaka levantou-se do chão e de pronto tentou correr até ele.

— NÃO SE APROXIME! EU AINDA QUERO MATÁ-LO, SERÁ QUE NÃO ENTENDE? — o grito fez o outro deter-se ao meio do caminho.

— Não vai me matar... Eu sei... Pensa que vai, mas... Não vai... Por favor...

— Eu não posso... Achei que conseguiria... Não me atormente mais... Não posso.

Em um surto de fúria, Mu agarrou uma das estátuas que haviam ali e a jogou contra Shaka, que vinha em sua direção, em seguida não esperou nem mais um segundo para correr para longe do sacerdote mais uma vez.

— MU! NÃO! VOLTE AQUI! — Shaka desviou facilmente do objeto lançado contra si e partiu atrás do Nut — QUE INFERNO! ATÉ QUANDO VAI FUGIR?

Sabia que o Nut não havia ido longe, apenas se trancara em um dos tantos quartos que havia na propriedade, assim como sabia que não adiantava ir atrás dele, uma vez que Mu lhe rechaçava com seu poder, o impedindo até de se aproximar.

Parado, então, no meio do corredor que dividia as duas alas da mansão, o sumo sacerdote Setita entregou-se a um ataque de fúria, frustrado com toda aquela situação que se repetia.

Chutou moveis, rasgou estofados, parede, telas famosas que ornavam as paredes, até que, emocionalmente perturbado parou.

Percebia Mu ali perto em mesmo estado. O elo sanguíneo que os unia também lhes fazia dividir a mesma aflição, até que, no silêncio repentino que se fizera, ouviu ao longe as notas harmoniosas da canção que Afrodite ainda tocava ao piano.

Continuou alguns minutos ali parado, contemplando calado o luar que derramava seu véu de prata sobre o contorno das janelas e ouvindo a melodia que bailava pela casa.

Sabia que teria que ser paciente e o estava de fato sendo, porém, sentia que faltava em Mu a confiança que sobrava em si. Não bastavam promessas, palavras. Não era com elas que iria convencer o Nut a se arriscar.

Teria que provoca-lo ainda mais, faze-lo cruzar o limite!

Foi pensando em uma maneira de fazer com que a vaidade, o ego e o desejo de Mu se sobressaísse ao medo que uma ideia lhe lampejou nos pensamentos.

Como um vulto funesto que se ergue na penumbra, Shaka apareceu atrás de Afrodite, que sentando na banqueta tocando o piano de olhos fechados não notou sua presença assombrosa de imediato.

Com suavidade, o sacerdote tocou os ombros do garoto que imediatamente abriu os olhos e fitou o vazio daquela sala com um olhar perdido, afastando os dedos das teclas do instrumento no mesmo instante.

Shaka o estava manipulando como de costume, e tal qual um robô pré-programado, Afrodite se levantou da banqueta lentamente e ainda de costas passou a aguardar pelas ordens de seu mestre.

— Desça o bastidor e a tampa da caixa. — sussurrou ao ouvido do sueco enquanto soltava o laço que prendia a túnica egípcia que ele usava pela cintura, o jogando ao chão.

Em seguida, enquanto Afrodite executava a ordem, Shaka enfiava ambas as mãos por debaixo das vestes de linho e puxava para baixo a cueca do músico, até deixa-la escorregar pelos tornozelos.

— Eu vou toma-lo aqui... — segurou nos braços esguios do jovem e os suspendendo retirou a túnica por cima de sua cabeça, o deixando completamente nu —... Em cima do seu piano... E você... — encostou seu corpo ao corpo menor roçando sua ereção robusta nas nádegas delgadas do músico, que mesmo em transe respirava ofegante —... Você vai gritar, e gemer, bem alto... Bem alto!... Porque você vai gostar. Vou te dar o meu sangue, você quer?

— S-sim. — respondeu Afrodite, um tanto vacilante, pois o Setita lhe lambia os ombros enquanto já forçava o membro contra suas nádegas.

Sem esperar mais, Shaka espalmou uma das mãos nas costas do servo e com um empurrão o forçou a debruçar-se sobre a tampa da caixa do piano, então abriu suas pernas e com uma única lambia o lubrificou para sem rodeios penetrá-lo de uma só vez.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...

Afrodite gritou, como o mestre o havia ordenado, mas também porque Shaka não esperou nem mais um segundo para começar a movimentar-se com vigor, o tomando com impetuosidade.

— Isso, grite... — sussurrava o sacerdote enquanto se arremetia contra o corpo delgado do músico, lambendo e esfregando as presas em seus ombros — Geme... Alto... Para ele ouvir...

Sem aviso cravou suas presas no músculo trapézio do sueco sugando uma pequena quantidade de sangue e fazendo Afrodite delirar.

— Aaaaaaaaaaah... Mestre Shaka!...

O garoto gemia cada vez mal alto.

Shaka então agarrou em seus cabelos e com um puxão forte tombou sua cabeça para o lado para novamente cravar suas presas na carne tenra no servo, agora no pescoço, sentindo como o sangue quente e doce que avivava suas veias fazia seu membro pulsar ainda mais dentro do outro.

— Aaaaah... Delicioso! — o sacerdote também gemia enlouquecido, intercalando sua voz potente com os pequenos gritos e grunhidos de Afrodite e as teclas do piano que produziam notas dissonantes à medida que seus corpos se chocavam contra elas.

Passou a língua pelos lábios rubros e tombando a cabeça do servo para o outro lado novamente o mordeu no pescoço, intensificando o ritmo da penetração e o fazendo gritar e gemer de prazer ainda mais alto, mesmo que estivesse enfeitiçado, tudo no intento verdadeiro de fazer Mu lhes ouvir.

E Mu ouviu.

Há muito tempo o Nut ficava curioso em saber por que Shaka atacava Afrodite sempre que fugia após as carícias que trocava com o sacerdote se intensificarem a um nível que temia perder o controle da Besta, uma vez que encontrava o músico sempre tão machucado que se apiedava e curava suas feridas, já que se culpava pela ira do sumo sacerdote, a qual julgava descontar no servo.

No entanto, dessa vez, além da raiva que sentia emanar do Setita através do elo sanguíneo que partilhavam, ainda que fraco, Mu também sentia uma excitação fora do comum.

Intrigado, e temendo que Shaka estivesse mais uma vez descontando sua frustração no garoto, o Nut abriu a porta do quarto em que se refugiava e seguindo os sons dos gemidos e pequenos gritos cruzou os corredores lentamente em sua direção.

Já de longe podia sentir o corpo vivo do pianista atiçar seus sentidos de forma arrebatadora.

Era como se pudesse ouvir o bombear do coração de Afrodite e seu fluxo sanguíneo dentro de sua mente, fazendo sua pele se eriçar por completo, o suor sanguinolento brotar pelos poros e a saliva escorrer espessa pelos cantos da boca.

Tal qual uma fera que lutava constantemente para conter seus instintos, Mu aproximou-se lentamente da sala, e quando entrou no recinto seus olhos, verdes novamente, jamais esperariam ver a cena que viram.

— Está... copulando... — murmurou em baixo tom, os lábios trêmulos devido ao espanto que aquela cena lhe causou.

Dentro de seu entendimento, Shaka estava copulando com o humano, como já havia visto tanto animais, como humanos, fazerem, mas com outros humanos... Jamais imaginou que vampiros pudessem também copular como o gado, uma vez que vampiros não geravam vida, apenas morte, o que para si tornava o ato inútil.

Sua família o havia mantido ignorante sobre os prazeres sexuais por medo que seu Consumo Conspícuo acabasse por torna-lo um assassino sem controle e estuprador de outros vampiros. Por isso, todo desejo que Mu algum dia sentiu, ele atribuiu estritamente à fome, já que desconhecia outra forma de saciar as vontades do corpo.

A cena lhe era ao mesmo tempo confusa e excitante.

Shaka bebia o sangue do servo enquanto o penetrava e ao perceber que Mu estava ali, ainda com a boca aderida ao pescoço do garoto ergueu seus olhos âmbar faiscantes e o encarou.

Mu apertou os dedos das mãos contra as palmas, cravando as garras poderosas na própria carne, vendo agora Shaka lhe dirigir um olhar selvagem, pleno em malícia, enquanto desferiu algumas estocadas mais fortes contra o corpo menor sob si, que agora, meio débil pela perda de sangue, chacoalhava sobre o piano em ritmo frenético.

O Setita então finalmente largou a jugular do músico e passou a língua pelos dentes e lábios rubros num gesto provocativo a Mu.

— Delicioso! — disse num gemido de forma sarcástica, agora dando trancos violentos no corpo do humano, atento ao semblante perturbado do Nut — Eu... quero... você... assim!

O principal Shaka já havia conseguido. Atraiu Mu até ali e lhe mostrou exatamente o que desejava dele.

O Nut por sua vez, olhava fixamente nos olhos do sumo sacerdote numa espécie de transe lúbrico.

Não podia, e nem se preocupava, em esconder a excitação de seu corpo em ebulição ao vislumbrar a cena, mas junto com a excitação crescente que o tomava, um sentimento intenso de ódio, raiva, ciúmes e inveja também brotava em seu peito, o esmagando, causando uma angústia sem precedentes.

Desejou estar no lugar de Afrodite, aliás, era ele quem deveria estar com Shaka.

Aqueles gemidos deveriam ser proporcionados por si, Shaka era seu, seu sumo sacerdote! E mesmo ele estando ali, diante dos dois, o Setita não interrompia o coito com o humano.

Mu sentiu novamente suas mãos tremerem. O ódio por aqueles dois malditos, por estarem fazendo aquilo que ele almejava fazer e não podia só aumentava, porém agora também sentia ódio de si mesmo, por sua estupidez em não ter percebido antes.

Durante todo aquele tempo era com o humano que Shaka saciava o seu desejo, enquanto ele amargurava.

Foi completamente tomado por esse sentimento atroz que Mu assumiu sua forma bestial e rangendo os dentes, enquanto encarava o sacerdote com olhos ferozes, deixou escapar uma lagrima carmim, que lhe escorreu pesada e amarga pelo rosto cianótico.

Presenciar Shaka lhe trocando por simples gado fora humilhante, sentia-se traído, e através do elo com o Setita o fez tomar conhecimento de toda sua dor.

Com um urro gutural, Mu tentou aplacar a ânsia que sentia em matar aqueles dois, mas antes que ela lhe dominasse por completo, levou as mãos ao rosto contorcido e usando seus poderes se desmaterializou diante dos olhos de Shaka, que de imediato se apartou de Afrodite em aflição.

— MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

O sacerdote correu até o ponto onde Mu estava antes de desaparecer, enquanto Afrodite, agora livre do transe, escorregou pela lateral do piano até se encolher aos pés do instrumento tapando os ouvidos, aterrorizado pelo grito do Nut que para ouvidos humanos era como um brado que premeditava o caos.

Em desespero, pois não sentia a presença de Mu nos arredores da mansão, Shaka correu até seu quarto, vestiu uma túnica branca de linho, passou a mão na capa preta com capuz que usava para ocultar-se de olhos curiosos e deixou a propriedade, guiado apenas pelo tênue laço sanguíneo que tinha com o Nut, o qual por estar ainda mais fraco lhe indicava que Mu estava há bons quilômetros de distancia à sua frente.

E de fato ele estava!

Como usou seu poder de teleporte, Mu agora corria ao saltos, como um felino em plena caça, fora das imediações da capital inglesa. Aprendia com seus erros, e fugira para a área agrícola da cidade.

Aquela não era a forma mais bela de se correr, mas certamente a mais eficaz, já que sua velocidade dobrava quando usava os quatro membros.

O ódio, a frustração, a excitação não o abandonavam, e somado a eles agora a fome bestial também o atormentava.

Precisava de sangue, queria matar, mutilar, devorar! Aplacaria a dor em sua alma da única forma que sabia.

Foi quando estava cruzando um campo de trigo que ficava na região sul de Londres, que viu ao longe um pequeno vilarejo iluminado por luzes festivas em toda sua extensão.

Aquilo lhe pareceu um presente divino! O gato lhe fora entregue em uma bandeja de ouro!

Lentamente acercou-se da área, pé ante pé, e como a morte que ronda silenciosa os vivos a espera de dar o bote derradeiro, rastreou trinta e nove corações pulsantes. Todos reunidos em um só lugar.

A pequena vila pertencia a um povoado de agricultores e contava com doze pequenas casas e um grande salão à Oeste. Era nele que todos os ocupantes do povoado estavam naquela noite para celebrar o casamento de um jovem casal.

Seus ânimos eufóricos e emoções elevadas transfiguravam-se me música aos ouvidos aguçados do predador, que sentia os corações baterem como uma fanfarra cadenciada, o sangue correr como quedas d´água volumosas e o odor convidativo da carne lhe queimar as narinas.

Jovens, adultos, idosos, crianças... Um banquete completo!

Galgou alguns poucos passos até a entrada do salão e quando se viu de frente àquele festim preparou o bote e abateu logo a figura mais ilustre das bodas, a noiva!

O apavoro foi imediato.

Os convivas que ali estavam ainda não haviam tido tempo de realizar o que acontecia quando a cabeça ornada em véu e grinalda da jovem camponesa fora atirada no meio do salão, entre os pés de algumas pessoas que dançavam. Logo, a música deu lugar os gritos.

Mu havia decapitado a noiva com uma só mordida em sua garganta e agora devorava sua carne tal qual um demônio faminto, porém sempre atento às outras presas, as quais agora, em completo terror, gritavam, choravam e corriam desorientadas pelo salão a procura de uma rota de fuga.

Estas, no entanto, não existiam mais, pois Mu lacrara portas e janelas com seu poder, impedindo a qualquer um ali de fugir, deleitando-se com medo que exalava do gado e com os gritos que eram música a seus ouvidos.

Em segundos havia desmembrado e quase devorado por completo a noiva, a reduzindo a uma mancha disforme no chão, envolta por tecido rendando, agora tinto de vermelho.

O noivo fora sua próxima presa, e o coração, que há pouco havia sido conclamado à amada, agora jazia pulsante fora do peito, na mão do Nut, o qual o devorava entre grunhidos e rosnados.

O seguinte fora o padre, e assim, um a um, em uma velocidade sobre-humana, Mu caçava, abatia, esquartejava, mutilava, bebendo o sangue e comendo a carne, saciando sua maldição da maneira que mais lhe convinha, e enquanto fazia isso a cena que vira há pouco na mansão ainda lhe atormentava repetidamente em sua mente.

Agachado em meio à imundície de sangue, vísceras, ossos e toda sorte de sujidades, Mu devorava o pé direito da daminha de honra que se debatia em meio a um choro desesperador, enquanto vivenciava o sorriso malicioso de Shaka ao estocar de maneira tão bruta e excitante o pianista.

Parecia ouvir os gemidos de Afrodite em meio aos gritos da criança que devorava viva.

Irritado, a calou abocanhando sua garganta para em seguida devorar em segundos o resto do corpo.

Todo o ataque não demorou mais que cinco minutos, finalmente inibindo o seu poder ao redor do local.

Nesse curto espaço de tempo, trinta e nove humanos foram mortos violentamente, e Mu, agora apoiado nas mãos e nos pés, como um animal carniceiro chafurdava entre as vísceras de um dos padrinhos quando a porta do salão se abriu.

No mesmo instante Mu colocou-se em posição de defesa e ainda acocorado no chão sibilou para o intruso em sinal de que não aprovava sua presença ali, mas sem vacilar o visitante deu um passo à frente avançando lentamente, deixando clara sua intenção em não voltar para trás.

— Vá embora, Shaka. — vociferou contra o sumo sacerdote, sibilando como um felino em seguida .

Normalmente sentiria vergonha em ser visto naquele estado, mas seu frenesi feral lhe privava de qualquer recato, e não era o embaraço de ser visto em meio aquela imundice que o incomodava, mas o anseio em tornar Shaka mais uma de suas presas.

Olhava para ele sedento, ávido por mais sangue e também por sexo, mas ainda furioso por sentir-se traído.

— Eu não vou embora. — respondeu o sacerdote com firmeza na voz.

Shaka sabia que brincava com fogo, mas tinha plena consciência de que se quisesse passar a eternidade ao lado daquele Nut teria que encontrar um meio de acabar com o impasse que os tolhia, e foi justamente pensando nisso que deu outro passo à frente.

Os músculos do rosto de Mu se contrapunham à inércia de seu corpo, tremelicavam, contraiam, enquanto ele não mexia um só dedo, observando o Setita se aproximar analisando cada passo.

O sangue em poças no chão escorregava entre os dedos descalços de Shaka e tingiam seus pés de vermelho, enquanto seus olhos âmbar se mantinham fixos às íris purpuras envoltas em trevas do Nut.

Passo a passo, lentamente, e em silêncio, o sacerdote seguia entre os corpos mutilados, ou apenas o que havia restado deles, enquanto abria sua capa negra e a deixava escorregar pelo corpo até jazer ao chão.

No passo seguinte Shaka desceu as alças de sua túnica a deixando deslizar também até o chão, revelando seu corpo nu aos olhos lascivos do Nut, numa demonstração explícita do que buscava ali.

Mu correu seus olhos indômitos por todo o belo corpo do sacerdote, deixando que o instinto sexual agora se sobressaísse ao da violência e então, movendo-se quase que em câmera lenta caminhou aos quatro membros na direção de Shaka, sibilando e franzindo o nariz como se o farejasse, e quando o Setita menos esperava Mu saltou sobre ele entrelaçando as pernas em sua cintura.

Shaka deu um passo para trás, equilibrando-se, e na mesma hora envolveu o corpo do outro com os braços, deslizando as mãos pelas costas de Mu até suas nádegas, onde as apoiou apertando aquela carne deliciosamente firme e agora quente novamente, com força e desejo.

Mu por sua vez, segurou o rosto do sacerdote com ambas as mãos, deixando que suas garras pontiagudas arranhassem a nuca de Shaka enquanto tomava sua boca num beijo tão aflito e exigente que chegava a ferir os lábios do Setita, sentindo o sabor do sangue dele se misturar ao de suas vitimas fomentando sua cobiça ainda mais.

— Você vai acabar morto, sumo sacerdote. — o Nut lambeu os lábios do companheiro, enquanto puxava seus cabelos dourados pela nuca.

— Eu morrerei se não puder ter você. — pontuou como uma promessa, sustentando o corpo de Mu preso ao seu.

— Eu acho que irá morrer de qualquer forma... — outro sussurro e outra lambida, agora no pescoço —... Mas antes que você morra você vai copular comigo! Igual fez com o gado. Faça! Agora!

Mu não pedia, ordenada.

Seu tom de voz era diferente de antes, era selvagem, gutural.

Já muito excitado o Nut se remexia sustentado pelo Setita, maculando sua pele de vermelho, esfregando seu membro rijo contra o abdome dele, enlouquecendo Shaka que não tinha mais condição de ponderar nada, e que, por isso mesmo, dobrou os joelhos os apoiando no chão e colocou Mu sentado sobre suas coxas, novamente tomando sua boca com um beijo ansioso.

O odor do Nut lhe era enlouquecedor e parecia fazer todo seu interior urrar de desejo!

De súbito, interrompeu o beijo para segurar nos ombros de Mu e empurra-lo para baixo, o fazendo se deitar de costas em meio às vísceras e membros mutilados da chacina, então encaixou-se entre suas pernas abertas e o segurando pela cintura o puxou de encontro a si, delirante com a visão do outro deitado sobre todo aquele sangue.

Lindo como nunca!

Curvando-se para baixo, Shaka tomou o membro excitado do amante em sua mão e lambeu algumas vezes enquanto o estimulava.

Seus olhos pareciam duas fogueiras incandescentes alimentadas por um êxtase desmedido, e foi com esse olhar abrasador fixo aos olhos de Mu, os quais esbanjavam luxuria, que Shaka escorregou a mão por entra as nádegas firmes do Nut e o tocou, ouvindo pequenos arquejos que escapavam de sua garganta.

Estimulando o amante, o sacerdote o conduzia a um nível de excitação do qual sabia que ele não seria mais capaz de declinar, então quando sentiu o corpo do outro já mais receptivo, segurou em seu membro e o posicionando forçou a penetração, que de início foi lenta, introduzindo-se aos poucos no corpo febril do amante que instintivamente se contraiu ao sentir-se invadido, fazendo uma careta de dor que forçou Shaka a deter seus movimentos.

— Não! — rosnou Mu ao agarrar os braços do sacerdote com urgência — Não pare. Copule comigo, sumo sacerdote!

Atiçado por aquele pedido, Shaka suspendeu uma das pernas de Mu a apoiando em seu ombro e projetou com furor seu quadril para frente, chocando-se contra o corpo do amado, que gemeu dolorosamente.

— Aaaaah! — Mu cerrou os olhos e cravou as garras nos braços do sacerdote, sentindo o membro invasor pulsar dentro de si.

Doía, muito! Mas também havia uma sensação nova, de prazer e acolhimento, já que sentia o corpo do sacerdote em uma cadência perfeita com o seu, como se estivessem de fato se fundindo um ao outro.

Shaka ia ao delírio com a expressão de agonia no rosto ensanguentado do Nut, enquanto sentia-se ser deliciosamente pressionado pelo corpo arquejante em meio às vísceras.

— Ah!... Mu! — gemeu o Setita quando começou a movimentar-se de forma mais vigorosa, penetrando-o bem fundo, invadindo o outro até onde conseguia para depois quase sair dele por completo e novamente investir, com mais força, com maior velocidade, até que seus corpos estivessem se chocando ruidosamente num ritmo frenético.

Possuído por uma ânsia impar, Shaka ergueu também a outra perna de Mu, agora apoiando ambas em seus ombros para encaixar-se melhor ao corpo dele, que também se remexia e respondia de forma instintiva, soltando gemidos nada contidos.

O sacerdote debruçou-se sobre o amado e agora, enquanto o estocava com fúria, grunhindo e rosnando como um animal selvagem, também lambia o sangue sobre sua pele, roçando suas presas enormes no peito, ombro, pescoço e queixo de Mu.

— Você é meu!... Aaaaah!... Meu! — dizia Shaka entre gemidos e rosnados.

— Aaaah... Não... Você é meu... Aaaaahhhh... Meu sumo... sacerdote... — Mu sussurrou em resposta, delirante.

A penetração se intensificava ainda mais. Após a resistência inicial Mu sentia seu corpo responder melhor aquele estímulo tão prazeroso e erguia seu quadril empurrando-se contra o de Shaka para sentir ao máximo que podia as estocadas vigorosas, gemendo junto com o ele de forma enlouquecida, ansiando por mais prazer a cada movimento.

Literalmente nadavam sobre uma piscina sanguinolenta, com restos mortais que grudavam em suas peles, cabelos, unhas, boca, unindo o prazer sexual ao do líquido que para eles era a razão de suas existências, levando a ambos a um estado de transe primitivo que nem mesmo Shaka, em toda sua experiência, havia sentido antes.

Mas, quando Mu achou que não podia sentir prazer maior que aquele, eis que Shaka o surpreendeu levando uma das mãos em seus cabelos encharcados e com um puxão forte virar sua cabeça para o lado.

Não teve tempo algum de pressentir o que viria, pois antes mesmo que pudesse reagir sentiu as presas afiadas do sacerdote lhe rasgarem a carne do pescoço, enterrando-se profundamente em sua jugular.

O sangue poderoso, quente, escuro e espesso do Nut descia em jatos garganta abaixo do Setita, dando a ele uma experiência tão fascinante quanto reveladora.

O êxtase do beijo vampírico era tão intenso que as presas do Setita no pescoço do Nut foram como atirar gasolina em uma fogueira já ardendo em chamas!

Imediatamente, Mu sentiu todo seu corpo ser tomado por um comichão arrebatador o fazendo arregalar os olhos.

Seu sangue era sugado vorazmente e a Besta agora despertara em defesa!

O Nut perdera todo e qualquer controle que conseguia manter ainda sobre o demônio dentro de si e foi com um grito selvagem e bestial que alertou Shaka.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Nããoooo!

Contudo, quando o sacerdote enfim saiu do transe e pensou em largar o pescoço do Nut, ele foi mais rápido e o impediu.

Agarrando em seus braços, Mu inverteu as posições em que estavam girando rapidamente e se colocando sobre Shaka, sentado sobre seu quadril, o pressionando contra o chão imundo.

Completamente fora de si o Nut abriu a bocarra e cravou todos seus dentes na curva do pescoço do Setita, numa mordida profunda e extremamente dolorosa, a qual fez com que o sacerdote soltasse um gemido de dor estrangulado, já que aquilo não fora um beijo vampírico e sim uma mordida violenta e sem piedade.

O sangue viscoso brotava na boca de Mu como água que jorra de uma fonte, causando no Nut um frenesi nunca antes experimentado, ao passo que Shaka agora delirava também de prazer ao sentir seu sangue sendo sugado pelo outro apesar da dor intensa causada devido à selvageria do amante.

Rapidamente, e quase em desespero, sem no entanto largar a garganta do Setita, Mu conduziu uma das mãos ao membro de Shaka e o posicionando novamente o reintroduziu em si mesmo ao sentar-se com força sobre ele.

Agora era ele a ditar o ritmo da penetração, enquanto sugava o sangue do sacerdote com voracidade, os olhos arregalados, delirando com o sabor do líquido grosso e pegajoso, sem parar, nem por um instante que fosse, de cavalgar deliciosamente sobre o quadril do amante.

Havia se tornado a fera sexual irracional que a família tanto temia, mergulhado em ondas de prazer, entregue à insanidade luxuriosa que o tomava.

Tudo acontecia muito rápido, frações de segundos, e percebendo que Mu entrara em frenesi irracional, Shaka lhe sentia ceifar toda a vitalidade golada à golada, numa velocidade absurda. Seu corpo já dava sinais de debilidade, sendo chacoalhado facilmente pela fera em cima de si, a qual tinha plena consciência, naquele estágio, ser impossível livrar-se.

Shaka agora sabia que quando Mu provou seu sangue não mais o largaria até esvaí-lo por completo. O Consumo Conspícuo era implacável e indomável!

Mu só o largaria quando tivesse roído todos os seus ossos!

— M- MU!... Não!... Pare... Pareeeeee! Já basta!

Em desespero, o sacerdote sussurrava, pois sua voz já fraquejava, e tentava de toda forma livrar-se do demônio que o consumia, fosse procurando se debater, ou cravando as garras nas coxas de Mu na tentativa de interromper a cavalgada frenética, na ânsia de fazer o outro tomar consciência de que apesar do prazer que sentia, o estava matando.

Mas, Mu apenas respondia com mais rosnados guturais e chiados animalescos, incorporado pela Besta que ansiava por mais! Mais sangue! Mais sexo! Mais prazer!

Shaka sentiu sua fé estremecer. Estivera errado o tempo todo? Mu não era para ser seu? Seu companheiro? Sentira que tinha encontrado finalmente quem mais procurava e não podia estar tão enganado.

Foi quando, não vendo outra alternativa e agindo por instinto de sobrevivência, Shaka, como pode, esticou a cabeça mais para o lado e com um esforço sobre-humano abocanhou com força o lado oposto do pescoço de Mu, sugando o sangue dele em desespero na gana de manter-se vivo e recuperar a vitalidade que Mu lhe arrancava golada por golada.

Assim, de forma ativa, ambos sugavam um ao outro, bebendo vorazmente o líquido vital de modo a formar um circuito fechado consanguíneo, onde a sucção bombeava instantaneamente o sangue de um para o outro o fazendo correr por veias e artérias de ambos, de forma única.

Nesse momento algo que ambos não esperavam aconteceu.

Com a troca sanguínea em velocidade e quantidade absurdas, as memorias e lembranças também fluía de um para o outro.

Era normal haver uma pequena troca de informações quando se bebe o sangue de outro filho da noite, mas ali não foi apenas um pouco e sim todo o volume.

Enquanto um bebia do outro, simultaneamente um filme com o resumo das memorias de suas pós-vidas passava na mente de ambos, e assim, como um cataclismo não anunciado, Shaka finalmente descobriu o segredo de Mu.

"Seth! Seth! Seth! Seth! Seth!"

O coro de milhares de vozes era entoado em uníssono e ecoava pelo vale do Nilo com a força de sua crença.

Uma multidão se ajoelhava perante o trono de ouro do Imperador do Antigo Egito, que todo adornado em joias e vestes cerimoniais recebia as libações oferecidas pelos sacerdotes apenas em sinal de respeito à sua devoção, já que seu alimento preferia ele mesmo caçar.

A seu lado, Bastet, sua irmã, lhe sorria.

Soube que era ela pelo brasão com a figura de um felino em seu colar.

O gado então se levantou ao final da entrega dos sacrifícios e voltaram a bradar:

"Seth! Seth! Seth! Seth!"

A visão se esvaeceu dissipada por uma tempestade de areia repentina, mas, a mesma areia que a levara embora logo trouxera outra.

Agora ele estava sentado sobre um dique à beira do Nilo.

A noite era calma e ele observava a lua enquanto molhava os pés na água translucida.

Osíris se aproximou e tocou em seu ombro.

Soube que era ele pelo pássaro tatuado nas costas e o cajado em punho.

— Venha Seth! Logo vai amanhecer. Bastet já lhe preparou o banho... Você está muito mimado! Setecentos e oitenta anos e ainda não se lava sozinho!

Seth sorriu, e com um salto colocou-se ao lado do irmão.

Soube que era ele, pois aquele era Mu!

— Primeiro, pare de me chamar de Seth, Shion! É muito formal. Deixe isso para o gado. — disse o Nut apoiando-se ao ombro do irmão — Estamos sozinhos. Me chame apenas de Mu. Segundo, sabe que não faço questão alguma de aprender a me lavar sozinho. — riu divertido — Adoro quando me ajudam... Principalmente aquela massagem na cabeça que a Yuzuriha faz! Hum!

Mais uma vez a cena se desfez repentinamente, borrada por um tufão de areias revoltas, e quando aquele ciclone se dissipou a figura altiva de Mu ressurgiu, agora trajando uma armadura dourada de batalha.

Atrás dele, um exército a perder de vista.

O contingente de homens armados e inflamados pelo calor da batalha que se anunciava batiam as lanças em seus escudos produzindo um estampido retumbante que ecoava entre as dunas de areia.

De súbito, as areias revoltas não lhe deixavam ver com exatidão o que acontecia, quando num relance enxergou os cabelos cor de lavanda de Mu cruzarem a delimitação imposta pelo contingente inimigo e ele atacar, sozinho, centenas, milhares de soldados armados, os dizimando em segundos, um a um.

A batalha havia sido ganha, e agora seus soldados se ajoelhavam à sua volta.

Não conseguia ver seu rosto, pois estava de costas, e ele parecia bem maior do que de fato era, mas ali estava Mu, ou melhor, ali estava o deus do caos e da guerra.

"— SALVE SETH! O SENHOR DO CAOS E DA GUERRA! O SENHOR DE TODO O EGITO! A DESTRUIÇÃO! SALVE SETH, NOSSO DEUS!"

"— SETH! SETH! SETH!"

E assim, em alta velocidade, Shaka vivenciava cena após cena.

Não somente o passado revelador de glórias e conquistas de ninguém menos que seu deus de devoção, mas também nuances e passagens que para Mu deveriam ser memórias agradáveis, já que ainda habitavam suas lembranças.

Como uma represa que se rompe despejando suas águas furiosas em uma velocidade incrível, varrendo tudo pela frente, assim Shaka via o Egito antigo e a influência de Seth sobre ele, a adoração do povo, a devoção dos súditos, as lendas...

Mu em contrapartida, via Shaka em meio a papiros e pergaminhos das bibliotecas antigas as quais frequentava, estudando, analisando, construindo sua fé e aprendendo o ofício de sacerdote de Seth.

O Nut vivenciou também as inúmeras tentativas frustradas do arqueólogo em encontrar seu deus, a amizade com Camus, os inúmeros amantes, tanto humanos quanto imortais... E como estavam em raro momento de troca sanguínea, Mu não apenas via, mas tinha uma experiência sinestésica, sentindo tanto os prazeres experimentados pelo sacerdote durante sua vida, quanto a solidão que habitava sua alma em sua pós vida.

Tudo era rápido e intenso demais.

Ambos estavam em frenesi e as emoções eram vividas em sua plenitude.

Não só trocavam informações, vivencias, mas também mesclaram suas essências ao fazerem o sangue circular por ambos os corpos.

Shaka bebia o Nut com tanto furor que sua fisiologia vampírica começava a dar sinais dessa troca, uma vez que o sangue de Seth continha todo seu poder, o qual agora era transmitido ao sacerdote.

Gradativamente sua pele ia ganhando um tom azulado nos mesmos pontos onde costumava se pintar para os rituais de seu clã, na parte superior dos olhos, testa, têmporas, ombros e pontas dos dedos das mãos.

Sua geração regredia rapidamente, conforme tornava-se mais poderoso, mas de longe era isso que mantinha o Setita ali, atracado ao pescoço do Nut.

Sentia-se preso a Mu, subjugado, cativo.

Seu corpo sofria espasmos e seu raciocínio não conseguia mais suprimir seu instinto.

Assim, quando o êxtase que ambos sentiam devido a troca sanguínea, as vivencias e a intensidade do coito atingiu um nível absurdamente sublime, explodiram ambos em um orgasmo compartilhado que só os imortais podiam experimentar.

Mesmo já tendo feito sexo com outros vampiros, Shaka nem de longe estava preparado para aquilo.

Era forte demais, intenso demais!

O laço de sangue entre eles agora os ligava de tal forma que ambos estavam arrebatados.

As pupilas muito dilatadas, o corpo quase em convulsão, cada célula, cada receptor neural, musculo, ossos, pele recebia descargas elétricas intensas que geravam nos dois contrações e espasmos do prazer mais sublime possível.

Mu urrava extasiado e Shaka gemia em resposta.

Após instantes de puro arrebatamento, finalmente parecia que o mundo havia parado de soltar fogos de artifícios e conseguiram ter um mínimo de raciocínio.

Percebendo que ainda estavam conectados tanto pelo sexo como pelas mordidas, Mu, sentindo pela primeira vez a letargia e cansaço pós-sexo, fez um esforço tremendo e conseguiu enfim se afastar do sacerdote, porém não sem antes lhe dar uma generosa e tão almejada mordida no flanco, arrancando um naco suculento de carne que fez Shaka soltar um grito longo de dor.

Trêmulo, mas completamente arrebatado pela experiência, Mu se deixou cair sobre o amante, sem forças, enquanto mastigava lentamente a saborosa carne do Setita.

— Hum... Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você era saboroso. — sussurrou o Nut depois de engolir, em estado de graça por sua primeira experiência sexual — Eu quero mais! — riu, aconchegando-se mais ao sacerdote, sentindo-se pleno de alegria.

Já Shaka não podia dizer o mesmo.

Não que a experiência não tivesse sido sublime, pelo contrário. Foi a melhor e mais intensa relação que pudesse ter com qualquer ser que habitasse a Terra. Mas, nem todo o prazer e o arrebatamento daquele momento podiam ser maiores que o assombro da revelação que acabara de ter.

Mu era Seth!

Seth, seu deus!

O mesmo que tanto procurara.

O mesmo para quem tanto orara, a quem tanto chamara em preces e pedira por seu retorno.

Ali, na sua frente, de carne e osso!

Shaka ainda vacilante olhava para Mu mastigando sua carne com os olhos arregalados, em completo assombro.

Como pode ser tão cego? Como pode não perceber?

Mu era tão diferente de Seth!

Ou não?

Shaka sentiu-se pequeno, pois tudo em Mu remetia à Seth das lendas, mesmo que muito de sua história ele só tivera visto agora, através do elo de sangue.

Ver Mu comendo sua carne era como ver um demônio caótico que vivia apenas para satisfazer a suas próprias vontades.

Um espírito sem amarras.

Um deus sem limites.

Mas aquele era mesmo Seth. Seu deus!

Além de não o reconhecer quando o despertara, acabara de fazer sexo com ele, havia o tomado de forma profana e trocado todo seu sangue com o dele realizando um elo raro entre os imortais e ligando suas pós-vidas para sempre.

Em choque, o sumo sacerdote apoiou ambas as mãos no chão e aos poucos, trêmulo e atarantado, arrastou-se para trás, afastando-se de Mu enquanto o olhava com horror e assombro.

— Você... Você... é Seth... Você é Seth! — vociferou de maneira alucinada, enquanto lagrimas escarlates tingiam ainda mais seu rosto já muito sujo por todo aquele universo de sangue e morte onde eles selaram seus destinos.

Mu nesse memento ergueu a cabeça e com os olhos negros arregalados, ainda muito extasiados, encarou o sacerdote, somente agora tomando consciência do que acontecia, pois se ele havia visto as memorias de Shaka, o sacerdote também havia visto as suas!

— Seth!... Não! Não posso acreditar! Eu... — o loiro balançava a cabeça negativamente — Eu... Como posso não o ter reconhecido? Como? O meu deus?... Você pode se ocultar como quiser... De quem você quiser... mas, não de mim! Eu... Eu deveria... Eu... tinha a OBRIGAÇÃO de reconhece-lo!

— Shaka! — Mu agora reunia forças para recuperar sua consciência plenamente — Acalme-se, por favor! — pediu angustiado.

— Eu o desejei de forma profana. Eu... Eu sou... O sumo sacerdote...

— Meu sumo sacerdote!

Mu rosnava olhando para ele como uma fera espreita a presa.

Não de proposito, pois sua forma bestial em si já o fazia de maneira natural, e quando o Nut fez menção em se aproximar, Shaka, em desespero e completa confusão, se levantou do chão num salto, meio trôpego e cambaleante, tanto pela exasperação que sentia, quanto pela angustia de ter Seth ali, diante de si, em uma situação jamais imaginada para o momento em que descobrisse seu deus.

— NÃO!... NÃO SE APROXIME! — bradou tomando em aflição, depois esfregando o rosto tinto de vermelho — Eu jamais deveria tocá-lo... Jamais deveria... Você é sagrado!

— Não fuja de mim! Você é meu sacerdote, e a quem eu tanto amo! — Mu dizia olhando nos olhos de Shaka, tentando arduamente acalmar sua forma bestial e voltar ao normal, mas falhando miseravelmente, uma vez que todo aquele sangue apenas o instigava cada vez mais.

— Não diga isso! Não! — o pranto sofrido do Setita assustava o Nut, que novamente ensaiou uma aproximação.

— Por favor, não me rejeite, Shaka. — arrastava-se entre as víscera no chão — Veja! Você estava certo, meu amado! O tempo todo você estava certo. Eu consegui! Eu consegui Shaka! Eu não o matei. Eu consegui amar você plenamente... — Mu dizia com um sorriso genuíno no rosto selvagem.

Não ter matado o sacerdote era uma vitória tão grande que sentia regozijar por dentro. Tinha plena consciência de que fora seu amor por Shaka que o salvara, apenas isso e nada mais nada.

O problema é que agora o elo sanguíneo entre eles era tão forte que Mu sentia as emoções de Shaka tão vívidas quanto as suas, e com elas pode sentir toda a tristeza, medo, confusão e assombro que assolavam a alma do sacerdote.

— Por que... Está tão triste? — perguntou o Nut que arrebatado pela tristeza do outro agora também tinha os olhos marejados e a garganta embargada — Não se afaste de mim... Não tenha medo, nada mudou!... Não vou ferir você, eu juro, apenas não me rejeite, Shaka, por favor!

O inusitado acontecia ali.

Seth, o deus, era quem se ajoelhava perante seu sumo sacerdote, rogando ser amado, aceito.

Em choque, Shaka olhava para Seth, que suplicante avançava lentamente, trêmulo, e de joelhos, enquanto ele continuava se afastando com passos cambaleantes para trás.

Contudo não era o fato de Shaka não saber como lidar com aquela situação o que mais assustava o sacerdote Setita, mas sim a consciência do amor que sentia por Mu.

Um amor que surgira forte no mesmo dia em que o trouxera para sua casa. O mesmo amor que o fazia lamber o sangue de suas vitimas somente para poder tocar seu corpo... Um amor que o fez desejar partilhar com Mu tudo aquilo que considerava belo e extraordinário.

Shaka amava Mu, e Mu era Seth!

Quando se viu nesse dilema, o sumo sacerdote também se pegou cometendo um pecado bárbaro.

Não amava seu deus como um devoto deve amar, mas sim como um vampiro, que um dia já foi um homem, ama a outro, com paixão humana e desejo!

O amor do sumo sacerdote Shaka pelo seu deus Seth não tinha nada de sublime.

Não era alimentado por devoção, tampouco por adoração.

Seu amor era carnal e possessivo.

Queria Mu para si e somente para si.

Mas como poderia clamar um deus que deveria ser de todo o seu clã, como sua propriedade?

Atormentado por esse dilema e não conseguindo identificar qual seu papel nesse destino complexo, Shaka olhou novamente para Mu com os olhos mergulhados em poças sanguinolentas e se afastando dele caminhou de costas em direção à saída, sem quebrar o contato visual.

— Seth... Era eu que deveria estar de joelhos dobrados perante você... Eu... Não sei mais qual é minha missão... Nesse mundo...

Sem nenhuma pressa, Shaka baixou a cabeça, olhou para o chão, virou-se de costas para Mu e abriu a pequena porta de madeira que selava aquele salão amaldiçoado pela morte, deixando o local e a fechando atrás de si.


	12. Chapter 12

Mu acompanhou com os olhos vidrados Shaka deixar o salão e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Seu abalo era tamanho que o tornava incapaz de mover um músculo sequer.

Sentindo-se rejeitado e ainda em choque, não impediu o sacerdote e tampouco foi atrás, uma vez que reconhecia-se culpado de todo o mal que a verdade causara a Shaka.

Ainda ajoelhado naquele cenário dantesco, coberto em sangue e envolto por membros mutilados, Mu sentia seu coração comprimido dentro do peito. A culpa lhe causava desconforto físico, dor.

Talvez se tivesse tido coragem e se relevado antes...

No entendo, era justamente o temor por uma reação como aquela do sacerdote que fez o Nut se calar, omitir a verdade. Não queria perdê-lo.

Toda a alegria que experimentava momentos antes, o regozijo de ter conseguido consumar seu amor pelo Setita sem dar cabo de sua vida, agora se transfigurava em tormento, culpa e temor.

Shaka tornara-se a primeira criatura na história dos imortais a sobreviver ao Consumo Conspícuo, o que deixava Mu exaltado, admirado, e com a plena certeza de que o destino juntara o sacerdote a si, porém agora tudo lhe parecia arruinado.

Sua única razão de existir no novo mundo havia deixado aquele salão aterrorizado, e se Shaka não o quisesse mais, não via razão para continuar existindo naquela era.

Baixou a cabeça e levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, escorregando seus dedos longos pelo couro cabeludo os emaranhando nos cabelos imundos e encharcados, dando puxões, em completo desespero, enquanto pranteava o abandono e fuga de seu amado sumo sacerdote.

Do lado de fora, Shaka, em meio a sua confusão, sentia a brisa da noite tocar seu rosto, e então fechou os olhos.

Alguns fios do longo cabelo dourado serpenteavam pelo ar embalado pelo vendo, mas grande parte permanecia colada em seu corpo nu banhado em sangue.

A ferida aberta no flanco já estava quase que completamente regenerada, pois agora seus poderes primordiais eram triplicados.

Olhou para trás, para a porta fechada, e imaginou Mu lá dentro daquele salão sozinho. Não apenas imaginava, mas também sentia! O laço de sangue que os única agora era poderosíssimo.

— Seth... — sussurrou perturbado, com voz trêmula e angustiada.

Sentiu raiva, tristeza, medo...

Muito mais medo do que qualquer outra coisa.

O que diria aos Seguidores de Seth, seu clã?

Passara dois mil e quinhentos anos procurando o deus deles, para no fim clamá-lo como somente seu!

Sentia-se sujo, desleal, leviano, imprudente, herético.

Deveria estar naquela sala se curvando a seu deus e colocando sua vida em suas mãos, mas lhe virara as costas.

Renegara a Seth e a sua fé.

Ao sentir pelo elo a dor e tristeza de Mu atrás daquela porta, teve um rompante de desespero e começou a caminhar pela grama a passos lentos, enquanto um choro compulsivo o acometia.

Conforme sua ira crescia, seus passos se tornavam mais rápidos, e mais rápidos, até que se viu correndo como um bicho arisco e ferido, em meio aos campos de trigo e plantações adjacentes, dizimando o que visse pela frente com suas garras.

Queria achar um jeito de externar sua frustração e destilar toda aquela raiva, e o encontrou através da morte.

Cada vaca, bezerro, cavalo ou ovelha que achasse pelo caminho era dividido ao meio com um só golpe de suas garras poderosas, enquanto um rosnado voraz de fúria e frustração irrompia pela noite.

Sem perceber já tinha corrido por muitos quilômetros e saído totalmente do perímetro londrino, chegando próximo à fronteira de Canterbury, a poucos quilômetros do Canal da Mancha, bem distante de seu território.

Em sua mente, um pensamento o guiava para o mais profundo dos poços.

Despertara Seth, o deus de seu clã e não se curvara perante ele, como também o forçara a provar de sua paixão humana, carnal, mesquinha e egoísta.

Estava tão perturbado pela revelação recente que não notara estar sendo seguido!

Contudo, mesmo que estivesse gozando de seus plenos sentidos, agora ainda mais aguçados, mesmo que sua consciência estivesse em alerta, não seria capaz de perceber, a tempo, seu algoz, já que se tratava de um filho de Haquim, do temido e odiado clã de mercenários, os Assamitas!

Shaka estava sendo caçado!

E quando um alvo percebe que está sendo caçado por um Assamita, já é tarde demais!

Uma ordem de assassinos com sede de sangue que cobra sua paga justamente com o elixir precioso da vida, uma vez que não se alimentam do sangue do gado, mas do sangue imortal, uma prática hedionda que os permitiu desenvolver poderes além da compreensão de qualquer vampiro, já que ao consumir outros de sua espécie seus dons eram apurados a níveis inimagináveis, além de seu sangue tornar-se um veneno mortal a qualquer filho da noite que com ele tenha contato.

Exatamente por esse motivo, por serem considerados canibais, os Assamitas foram banidos do Conselho, vivendo à margem da Sociedade vampírica e operando nas guerras secretas dos imortais.

Assim sendo, os olhos que seguiam Shaka na noite não eram quaisquer olhos, eram os olhos peritos e habilidosos de um caçador nato, os olhos sujos e inescrupulosos de um Assamita, capazes de tornar alvo fácil até mesmo um vampiro poderosíssimo como o sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth.

Aquele "encontro", no entanto, estava longe de ser apenas um encontro casual.

Shaka já estava sendo seguido pelo caçador mercenário há alguns dias, mas como todo bom espreitador, o assassino aguardara o momento exato de acuar e atacar sua presa, e foi exatamente ali, naquele momento, longe do perímetro londrino, longe de seus Seguidores, longe do misterioso vampiro que o acompanhava há semanas, e enfim sozinho, que o sagaz caçador encontrou o momento perfeito para o bote.

Quando Shaka se viu na trilha de Wye Valley, às margens do rio que corta a pequena cidade de Chepstow, ele parou.

Atordoando, e com o olhar perdido, vislumbrava a paisagem bucólica das grandes planícies e campos que abasteciam a agricultura local e que formavam um carpete verde, banhado pelo luar, o qual calçava a cadeia de montanhas ao horizonte.

Naquela contemplação percebeu-se muito distante de casa, de seu porto seguro, e imediatamente pensou em voltar, mesmo que não quisesse encontrar com Mu tão cedo, mas tinha consciência de que era extremamente perigoso estar tão longe e sozinho em campo aberto.

Todavia, quando Shaka deu um passo para trás, pensando em recuar já era tarde.

O Seguidor de Seth, ao virar-se para retomar a trilha e iniciar o caminho de volta sentiu o mundo mergulhado em um silêncio de morte.

De repente, o vento não zunia mais em seus ouvidos. Também o som do gado próximo a si, da água corrente, dos insetos e feras notívagas, tudo desaparecera em uma fração de segundos.

Imediatamente soube que estava sendo atacado! E por quem!

Conhecia aquele poder e assim como todos, o temia.

Junto com a constatação, porém, veio a reação instantânea.

Mesmo estonteado, já que a perda do sentido lhe causava uma desorientação desmedida, o sacerdote atirou-se de joelhos ao chão e seguindo seus instintos de sobrevivência espalmou ambas as mãos no solo úmido, sentindo, ainda que fraca, uma pequena vibração na terra de passos que se aproximavam numa velocidade prodigiosa.

Sem saber para onde correr ou o que atacar, apenas se orientando pela vibração no solo, Shaka esperou os passos da criatura que o caçava se aproximarem, e quando o solo deixou de vibrar, deu um salto para trás e livrou-se de ter as mãos decepadas por uma cimitarra de lâmina afiadíssima, a qual cortou o ar e cravou-se no chão.

Mesmo atordoado, Shaka se firmou ao solo em posição de guarda e finalmente pode olhar para o rosto de seu perseguidor.

O que viu quase fez seu coração sem vida bater com força novamente!

— Como eu imaginei... — falou, mesmo que o som não lhe saísse dos lábios.

Estreitou os olhos e rangeu os dentes ao olhar para a figura à sua frente que vestida totalmente em negro confundia-se com as sombras projetadas pela noite.

Um colete de couro abrigava toda sorte de armas pontiagudas, entre elas adagas e punhais cujas lâminas haviam sido banhadas pelo sangue venenoso Assamita. A cimitarra, agora também suja de terra, era ajeitada na mão calçada por luvas, e o rosto estava encoberto por um Shemagh, um lenço preto com desenhos quadriculados em vermelho, muito usado pelo povo do Oriente Médio, que lhe deixava apenas os olhos, totalmente negros, de fora.

O caçador endireitou sua postura e puxou para baixo a parte do lenço que lhe cobria a bocarra enorme, expondo seus poderosos dentes de aparência hedionda e tom amarelado, alguns deles apodrecidos.

A pele tinha um tom cianótico forte e seus olhos negros afundavam nas cavidades arroxeadas das pronunciadas olheiras.

Era uma criatura amaldiçoada, tanto pelas eras quando pelo hábito hediondo do canibalismo.

Então, o Assamita, num movimento lento e provocativo, passou a língua enegrecida e viscosa pelos dentes pontiagudos daquela boca horrenda, enquanto abria os dois braços em paralelo.

Em uma mão segurava a cimitarra, na outra agora uma adaga moura de cabo dourado.

Sem tirar os olhos de Shaka, que o observava meio que paralisado, pois qualquer encontro fortuito com um Assamita era pressagio certo de morte, o caçador passou lentamente a lâmina da cimitarra sobre a própria língua, quase a partindo em dois, fazendo o sangue negro altamente venenoso escorrer por pelo fio em sua completa extensão.

Repetiu o ato com a lâmina da adaga, prenunciando ao sacerdote o que estaria por vir.

E foi com um salto, numa velocidade incredível, que o Assamita deu sequência a seu ataque.

Dessa vez, a lâmina silenciosa na noite acertou o braço do sumo sacerdote, que ainda sob efeito da habilidade especial do assassino, o _Quietus_ , apenas conseguiu se desvencilhar de um golpe mais certeiro, recuando com um salto para trás.

Shaka gritou, mas não ouviu o próprio grito.

O corte profundo perto do ombro, diferente de quaisquer outros ferimentos que lhe foram já infligidos, não se regenerou de imediato, uma vez que o veneno do caçador não permitia que o dom das trevas curasse o corpo injuriado, e com isso o sangue do Setita jorrava para fora da ferida em grande quantidade.

Contudo, Shaka não se ateve àquela chaga, pois não tinha tempo sequer para pensar que fora atingido, uma vez que se não matasse aquele Assamita seria morto por ele.

Por isso, não pensou duas vezes em sair da defensiva e ataca-lo.

Precisava cortar o efeito do _Quietus_ , e para isso usou seu poder para criar uma distorção de tempo e espaço, confundindo os sentidos do caçador e evitando o segundo golpe, já que, através de uma ilusão criada por si, Shaka fez o assassino acreditar que o atacava quando na verdade cravava a lâmina de sua cimitarra em uma das árvores que ficavam às margens do rio que corria ali ao lado.

O sacerdote aproveitou-se dos segundos de distração que a ilusão lhe proporcionaram para fechar os olhos e invocar as feras que habitavam aquele ecossistema.

Em segundos, como por magia, criaturas peçonhentas brotavam das entranhas da Terra, se rastejando para fora de suas tocas, ou avançando por terra e por ar, lançando-se contra o Assamita em um frenesi desvairado.

Foram tantas picadas de serpente, escorpiões, bicadas de corujas e outras aves de rápida, também mordidas de algumas feras locais, que o Assamita não mais conseguiu manter ativo seu dom de sangue, desfazendo o _Quietus_ elibertando Shaka daquele silêncio atordoante.

O Setita recuperara seus movimentos e equilíbrio, mas ainda assim o assassino estava longe de ser derrotado.

Muito mais rápido que qualquer outro vampiro, o Assamita, logo que percebeu que caíra num golpe de ilusão, e que serpentes e escorpiões lhe cobriam o corpo limitando seus movimentos, usou outra de suas habilidades de sangue, a _Ofuscação_ , e se livrou, desaparecendo completamente do alcance dos olhos de Shaka, que agora sentia seu braço inteiro e ombro formigarem pela ação do veneno, lhe causando uma dor lancinante.

Podendo estar o assassino agora em qualquer lugar, o sumo sacerdote olhava para todos os lados com uma agilidade ímpar, procurando um mínimo sinal de sua localização através do deslocamento de ar, o qual percebeu logo atrás de si segundos antes de atirar-se ao solo e dar um rolamento para frente.

A lâmina afiada da cimitarra do caçador ainda cortou algumas mechas de seu cabelo, e só não atingiu o corpo de Shaka logo em seguida, quando o Assamita se fez visível novamente e o atacou mais uma vez, porque esse, para seu próprio espanto, se teleportou para alguns metros longe dele.

— Mas o que? O que... Que foi isso?

Disse confuso ao se perceber agachado do outro lado da margem do rio, até que, absorto, tomou consciência de que os poderes de Mu, ou grande parte deles, agora também faziam parte de seus dons de sangue, pois através do elo sanguíneo não apenas as lembranças, sensações e experiências foram trocadas, mas também o poder do Nut foi passado para si.

Era óbvio que isso aconteceria, mas seu estado de desespero e agonia fora tão grande quando descobrira que Mu era Seth que nem se dera conta de que agora estava mais poderoso e que, inclusive, regredira algumas gerações.

Da décima sexta geração, o sumo sacerdote regredira até alcançar a impressionante nona geração, se tornando o único vampiro de digito único da nova era.

Esse fator lhe daria uma vantagem e tanto contra o seu algoz, não fosse pelo fato de ele estar envenenado pelo sangue doente e nocivo do Assamita, o qual já corria em suas veias tal qual uma maldição que minava rapidamente seus sentidos.

Quando o Assamita viu sua presa na margem oposta do rio, imediatamente correu para lá.

Com uma velocidade incompreensível para qualquer imortal, em segundos ele estava saltando novamente sobre o sacerdote, conseguindo derruba-lo e o atacando com adaga e cimitarra ao mesmo tempo.

Shaka segurava seus braços desviando dos golpes com agilidade, mas estava longe de ser mais rápido que o outro, e foi atingido novamente por mais dois golpes, os quais lhe resgaram o abdome e as coxas com cortes profundos que eram portas de entrada para o veneno que rapidamente entrava em sua corrente sanguínea.

O sumo sacerdote ainda conseguiu reunir forças e num ataque por sua sobrevivência cravou suas garras no braço que segurava a adaga, arrancando o membro com um puxão apenas, fazendo o Assamita soltar um urro animalesco e se jogar para trás se contorcendo no chão.

Shaka viu nessa a oportunidade perfeita para fugir dali.

Corria, o mais rápido que conseguia, pela margem do rio numa tentativa de fuga desesperada.

Sangrava muito, e o veneno lhe causava câimbras e espasmos horrorosos que o lançavam contra o chão diversas vezes.

Sua mente e visão estavam turvas, mas mesmo assim ele era rápido e em poucos segundos estava longe do caçador, cerca de alguns bons quilômetros de vantagem.

No entanto, Shaka tinha consciência de que era uma presa, e que seu predador não iria desistir fácil.

— Maldição... Deveria ter arrancado... ARHG... A cabeça dele! — resmungou enquanto, agachado na margem do rio, tentava lavar as feridas nas coxas, as quais sangravam em abundância — Se tivesse alcançado a garganta...

De súbito levantou-se e novamente se colocou em posição de defesa.

O cheiro pestilento do assassino tocou suas narinas o deixando em alerta.

— O maldito deve estar perto... — sussurrou para si mesmo fazendo uma careta de dor.

Naquele momento de apuro, seu coração clamava por Seth, seu deus, seu protetor, mas agora toda sua fé estava abalada.

Seth era Mu, e ainda não sabia como lidar com isso, nem se um dia saberia.

De repente, enquanto olhava para as águas escuras correndo por cima de seus pés, distraído ao pensar na terrível peça que o destino lhe pregara o fazendo se apaixonar pelo deus de sua devoção, uma flecha sorrateira cruzou a noite, silenciosa e implacável, e atravessou seu peito.

O sacerdote tomou o corpo para frente e caiu de joelhos ao chão, ainda sem saber ao certo o que lhe atingira, só vendo a ponta de aço envenenado da flecha ao baixar a cabeça e olhar para seu torso.

— AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Gritou, de raiva, e de dor, então olhou para trás a tempo de ver o Assamita lhe apontando uma balestra e atirando novamente, uma, duas, três vezes.

A cimitarra estava presa na cintura e o rosto não mais estava coberto pelo Shemagh, que agora servia de torniquete para o membro amputado.

Outra flecha atravessou o ombro de Shaka no momento que ele se atirava para o lado, livrando-se da anterior, e só não fora atingido por mais uma porque se teleportou novamente para o outro lado da margem do rio, buscando refugio ao se embrenhar em meio a uma plantação de trigo.

Enquanto corria, ele quebrou a ponta da flecha que lhe atravessava o peito e com um puxão a arrancou.

Ia fazer o mesmo com a outra, mas teve de apertar o passo na fuga, pois o assassino já vinha em seu encalço sem hesitar.

Shaka era sua presa, e o troféu que deveria entregar a quem contratara seus serviços por um preço bem generoso.

Mas, agora que o vira resistir tanto e por tanto tempo, começou a ver naquele sacerdote um poder além de sua compreensão, e sua chance de aumentar seu próprio poder!

Certamente quem o queria conhecia muito bem seu potencial, o qual, por sinal, seria muito bem vindo em seu próprio benefício.

Sua missão era capturar o Setita vivo, mas consumir o sangue dele seria um pagamento muito mais justo e proveitoso!

Foi pensando nisso que com um golpe muito bem arquitetado e executado, o Assamita usou novamente sua ofuscação para se aproximar de Shaka, caso contrario nunca conseguiria, e retirando a cimitarra da cintura aproveitou-se de um segundo de distração dele para num único golpe, covarde e muito ágil, cravar a lâmina maldita nas costas do sacerdote, atingindo em cheio seu coração.

Shaka arregalou os olhos e soltou um grito abafado, a única reação que conseguira após ser tomado pela paralisia fulminante resultante do golpe.

O Assamita soltou um riso sádico, então deus dois passos para trás, dobrou uma das pernas e com um chute forte nas costas do sacerdote o fez cair de bruços contra o chão. Em seguida, sentou-se sobre sua coluna e agarrou seus cabelos desgrenhados, dando um puxão violento para trás e fazendo os olhos âmbar de Shaka cruzarem com suas orbes negras como a noite.

— Meu pagamento! — disse o Assamita num sussurro debochado, e sem esperar mais abriu a bocarra horrenda e cravou todos os dentes de uma vez na garganta do sumo sacerdote.

Sugaria sua essência e se tornaria o mais poderoso de seu clã!

Momentos antes, no salão onde era celebrada as bodas do jovem casal de camponeses, agora cenário da chacina proporcionada pela ira e fome de Seth, o deus do Caos, Mu permanecia encolhido, agarrado às próprias pernas, em meio a sangue e morte.

Em sua mente, palavras há muito ditas por sua mãe eram revividas em suas lembranças.

"Você é especial Seth. Muitos não o compreenderão, e muitos o irão temer além do esperado, pois não serão capazes de enxergar além da Besta, mas... Aqueles que realmente se mostrarem dignos irão além. Esses o enxergarão além da fome, da morte. É somente a esses que deve confiar seu coração e sua amizade. Isso mesmo, meu menino, seu coração, pois nunca existiu, e nem existirá, em toda a superfície desta Terra, um coração tão puro como o seu".

Chorava baixinho, parecendo ouvir a voz de Aset falando diretamente à sua mente.

Sua mãe estava errada pelo visto.

Era um amaldiçoado entre os amaldiçoados.

Achava que Shaka tivesse o enxergado além da Besta, mas não. Nunca ninguém o enxergaria de tal forma.

Ainda mergulhado nesse transe melancólico, repentinamente o Nut arregalou os olhos fixando os globos negros de íris avermelhadas ao nada, onde uma imagem agora se formava.

Era como se estivesse em outro corpo e visse através de outros olhos.

— Sha... Shaka! — o nome escapou de sua boca em baixo tom.

O laço de sangue intenso e recém-criado com o sacerdote o estava alertando de que havia algo errado.

Via cenas desconexas de uma batalha e sentia todo o desespero e dor do Setita, pois a cada golpe sofrido por Shaka era como se tivesse sido desferido contra si mesmo, em tempo real!

Mu teve um estalo e abandonando qualquer sentimento de melancolia que ainda pudesse pesar em sua alma desapareceu daquele salão no mesmo instante, indo ao auxílio do amado.

O elo era muito intenso, mas também recente, por isso tinha dificuldades em conseguir localizar precisamente para onde deveria seguir, mas com cada vez mais cenas angustiantes lhe assolando a mente, só tinha como certo de que teria que se rápido!

Seu sacerdote precisava de si, e não deixaria nada, nem ninguém, lhe tirá-lo.

Enquanto era sugado de modo voraz, Shaka sentia aos poucos sua consciência desaparecer sem ao menos conseguir se mexer, quando, de repente, sentiu a presença dele.

— S-Seth! — sussurrou aos gemidos, antes de fechar os olhos e ser tragado pela escuridão.

O Assamita que bebia sem freios, estreitou os olhos ao ouvir aquele nome. Conhecia toda a crença poderosa que ligava as Serpentes ao poderoso deus egípcio da mitologia, mas, mesmo não desmerecendo a religião do outro nada temeu.

Seth era uma piada Setita, um deus extinto que provavelmente jamais existira.

Estava errado, e constatou isso com seus próprios olhos ao sentir uma Presença ameaçadora em seu encalço.

Imediatamente colocando-se em alerta, soltou a garganta de Shaka e retirando a cimitarra de seu peito às pressas se pôs em posição de ataque, o sangue grosso do sacerdote ainda lhe escorrendo pela boca, queixo e pescoço.

— Quem está ai? — bradou, dando uma gargalhada a seguir — Pode vir! Eu o beberei também!

O Assamita ganhara poder ao beber o sangue de Shaka, e tomado pelo frenesi da alimentação decidiu que também beberia o outro que lhe cercava.

Sentia-se tão forte e poderoso que se julgava invencível!

Nesse exato momento Mu se materializou frente ao assassino, que sem vacilar usou seu dom do sangue para invocar o _Quietus_ e atordoar o intruso _._

Em seguida, protegendo-se pela ofuscação, o Assamita saltou sobre o Nut com a cimitarra em mãos cravando novamente a lâmina agora no peito de Mu.

O que o violento caçador não sabia era que naquele momento a caçada terminara, mas a caça agora era o caçador!

Ele tinha caído em uma armadilha!

No momento em que o Assamita atravessou o coração do Nut com sua cimitarra, deixou escapar um riso grotesco, de escárnio e vitória, e então, sem mais delongas, abriu a bocarra, pronto para abocanhar a garganta de Mu e sorver todo o sangue poderoso que sentia correr dentro dele. Mas, quando estava prestes a cravar os dentes na carne ancestral do Nut, o riso deste lhe chamou a atenção.

O assassino se deteve, olhando confuso para o rosto sereno do vampiro cujo coração estava transpassado por sua lâmina envenenada, e quando pensou em ignora-lo e seguir com o ataque em sua garganta, percebeu-se ele mesmo paralisado, ao em vez do Nut.

— Mas o que? — grunhiu em espanto, agora encarando os olhos bestiais do demônio que minavam sua vontade e oprimiam sua alma, lhe causando um terror nunca antes experimentado.

O Nut liberara todo o seu poder, de uma única vez, causando a paralisia total no Assamita, então arqueou os lábios, e com um rosnado grotesco, proferiu em alto e bom tom:

— NINGUÉM TOCA EM MEU SUMO SACERDOTE!

O grito veio seguido de um ataque letal.

Com apenas uma mordida, Mu separou a cabeça do Assamita de seu corpo, a qual caiu ao solo inerte, depois, tomado em uma fúria desmedida, desmembrou o assassino com tanta facilidade que nem parecia usar força, lançando seus membros para longe para então atirar o corpo no rio, deixando que a correnteza levasse embora aquele demônio covarde.

O sangue do Assamita em sua boca era amargo, pútrido, fétido, lhe dava náuseas.

Enquanto tentava se livrar daquele visco asqueroso em sua boca com cusparadas no chão, Mu agarrou a cimitarra e a arrancou do peito, jogando a arma também no rio, então finalmente correu até onde Shaka jazia caído, de bruços, coberto por sangue, sujeira de terra e vegetação.

Em desespero, o Nut se ajoelhou a seu lado sentindo toda a dor que ele sentia.

Foi tomado por uma agonia sem precedentes que Mu cuidadosamente removeu a flecha que atravessava o flanco do Setita e depois o ergueu do chão, tomando nos braços seu corpo ferido e inerte, sentindo a pós-vida de Shaka por um fio.

— Shaka... Meu amado, por favor... Por favor, não me deixe. — sussurrava em meio a um pranto agonizante e desesperado, enquanto afastava os cabelos colados no rosto do sacerdote — Me perdoe, é minha culpa, minha culpa!... Me perdoe... Não quero existir se não estiver comigo, Shaka. Não quero!

Rapidamente se teleportou para a margem do rio onde, com cuidado e impaciência, já que tinha muita pressa, mergulhou com o sacerdote nos braços, deixando que a água corrente lavasse as feridas abertas no corpo dele na tentativa de remover o máximo daquele sangue peçonhento.

Quando julgou ser suficiente, voltou para a margem às pressas, então se sentou em um barranco com o Setita nos braços e usando as presas afiadas mordeu o próprio punho.

Na mesma hora o sangue brotou abundante da ferida, a qual agora ele colocava diretamente sobre os lábios do sumo sacerdote.

— Beba, anda! Beba! — pedia em desespero, mas sentindo que o outro não engolia o sangue, mas sim se afogava nele, adotou outra estratégia, passando a despeja-lo diretamente nas chagas espalhadas por seu corpo.

— De que me vale ser Seth, como você diz, um deus, sem meu sumo sacerdote? De que me vale possuir tanto poder? — dizia olhando para os traços do rosto inanimado do Setita — De que me vale ser Mu, se não tiver Shaka para me mostrar o novo mundo?... Nosso encontro nessa era está além de sua compreensão, meu sumo sacerdote, e também da minha. As areias do Tempo nos uniu, e nada pode nos separar... Não me deixe, por favor!... Reaja!

Mu soluçava em meio a lágrimas.

A ferida no punho se regenerou, mas o sangue não foi o suficiente, Shaka precisava de mais, e, apesar de já sentir-se fraco, daria ao amado o que ele precisava.

Mordeu novamente o punho e de novo o levou à boca do Setita, agora segurando em seu queixo e erguendo sua cabeça para faze-lo engolir o líquido quente e salvador.

— Eu o amo tanto... Entende isso? Eu o amo mais que a mim mesmo... Eu tive medo de decepciona-lo, medo de sua rejeição, porque eu o amei desde o momento que o vi pela primeira vez naquela praia, por isso não me revelei. Agora eu estou aqui, e não vou permitir que parta, Shaka, nem que seja ferido novamente. Não permitirei... Reaja, por favor, reaja!... Eu sou seu deus, está me ouvindo? EU SOU SETH! E ordeno que sobreviva e fique comigo!

Aquele clamor, ou seria a ordem, não passaram em vão dessa vez.

O sangue poderoso de Mu começava a correr por todo o corpo de Shaka que aos poucos dava sinais em resposta, ora mexendo sutilmente as pálpebras, ora tendo alguns espasmos, até que finalmente conseguiu reunir um mínimo de força e consciência para beber o sangue lhe ofertado em goladas, devolvendo a esperança a Mu, que agora até esboçava um sorriso.

Lentamente Shaka abriu os olhos, encontrando os olhos escarlates do Nut sobre si.

Não era surpresa alguma que Seth estaria ali, salvando sua vida, já que tantas e tantas vezes, nas situações mais adversas rogava a ele sua salvação, acreditando que só existia até hoje por ser abençoado.

Dessa vez não seria diferente.

A única mudança era que Seth viera a seu encalço de corpo presente!

— S-Seth... — sussurrou num fiapo de voz o sacerdote ao deixar o pulso de Mu.

Tinha ouvido as palavras do Nut, mesmo inconsciente.

Achou ter ouvido Seth dizer que eram prometidos?

Impossível!

Em nenhum papiro estava escrito que o deus do caos seria prometido a alguém.

Mas, também em nenhum papiro constava que Seth seria um imortal de aparência jovial e delicada, até mesmo frágil, ou que seria amaldiçoado pelo Consumo Conspícuo, ou até que tinha problemas em dormir sozinho, tendo Osíris, seu tão odiado irmão segundo as lendas, lhe feito companhia em seu leito durante milhares de anos, lhe garantindo conforto e proteção.

Estaria louco?

Delírio ou não, Shaka só conseguiu olhar nos olhos de Mu e sentir o tão temido aroma do orvalho que precede o amanhecer.

Sabia que sobreviveria apenas se se refugia em um porão bem escuro, ou um quarto bem fechado, mas Mu não, e era por ele que temia!

Não suportava a ideia de amar seu deus com um amor carnal.

Desejava morrer a ter que deturpar toda uma lei já redigida por sua seita, mas a ideia de perder Mu era ainda pior, ainda mais desesperadora, e foi pensando nisso que juntou as forças que lhe restavam para segurar no braço do Nut e lhe fazer um derradeiro pedido.

— O... amanhecer... Corra... Mu... Salve-se. Você não pode... morrer... Não deve... Argh!

— Shii, não fale mais nada. Eu não vou morrer, e nem você. Não agora que eu o encontrei e o tenho para mim.

Com um singelo sorriso por ver que Shaka despertara, Mu selou com um beijo sutil seu reencontro, encostando seus lábios aos dele, e então novamente o tomou nos braços e levantou-se.

Tinha pressa.

Se estivesse com sua força total conseguiria usar todo seu poder e se teleportar diretamente para a mansão do sacerdote. Era uma manobra arriscada, pois desprenderia muito poder e seria arrebatado pela fome, o que o levaria certamente a matar Afrodite e todos os carniçais que serviam a Shaka, porém valeria o risco.

Mas, somente se estivesse com sua força total, o que não era o caso.

Dera muito sangue a Shaka, sentia-se letárgico e não conseguiria nem ao menos correr a tempo de chegar antes do amanhecer.

Todavia, como sempre lhe fora ensinado "situações desesperadas requerem medidas desesperadas", palavras de seu pai, Rá, as quais lhe garantira a vida inúmeras vezes.

— Eu não vivi mais de dois mil anos apenas sendo mimado por minha família, Shaka. Eu sou Seth! Eu ergui o Egito e dizimei exércitos... O mínimo que devo saber fazer é sobreviver ao amanhecer.

Mu então se agachou e colocando uma das mãos sobre o solo emanou pulsos de energia que funcionavam como um sonar, pelo qual ele mapeava toda a geografia do local em busca de um abrigo.

Assim, detectou que ali por perto de onde estavam havia uma colina, e logo abaixo uma mata fechada, uma queda d´água e um lago.

Era tudo que precisava.

O Nut então se levantou, ajeitou Shaka em suas costas, que mesmo gemendo e gritando de dor agarrou-se a seu flanco como pode, e assim que o sentiu seguro passou a correr em direção à colina.

No caminho caçou um ou dois cervos, já que havia perdido grande quantidade de sangue e precisaria repor de algum modo, ou sua fome descontrolada o acabaria levando a matar o sacerdote.

Seu Consumo Conspícuo não o afetara muito, afinal sangue animal não supria suas necessidades, mas apenas o ajudava a se manter consciente quando preciso.

Faltando poucos minutos para o sol despontar no horizonte eles chegaram ao local.

Apressado, o Nut tirou Shaka de suas costas e o ajudou a se escorar em uma pedra em frente ao lago.

— Espere aqui. — ordenou de pronto.

Correu até a cachoeira que havia ali, mais precisamente às rochas que haviam atrás dela, e concentrando o restante de poder que lhe restava com um só golpe abriu um buraco profundo na parede de pedras criando uma pequena e improvisada caverna.

De tão pequena não era possível nem ficar em pé, mas caberia os dois deitados facilmente.

Um tanto débil e enfraquecido, correu mesmo que cambaleante até a mata que circundava a queda d´água e recolheu um bom número de folhagem, lodo, musgos e tudo que achava que pudesse isolar o calor, os teleportando um a um para dentro da caverna improvisada.

No horizonte, o céu já assumia tons corais, prenunciando o amanhecer e Mu o podia sentir nas queimaduras que começavam a surgir em sua pele.

Atirou-se à margem do lago e rolou sobre a lama lodosa, cobrindo o corpo inteiro com aquele material viscoso, formando um protetor solar primitivo, então correu em completo desespero até Shaka, o pegou no colo de qualquer jeito e se teleportou para dentro da caverna, para que a água da cachoeira não removesse a lama em seu corpo, selando a entrada com as próprias rochas que havia removido, usando telecinese.

Lá dentro, ajudou Shaka a sentar-se e rapidamente passou a recobrir toda a parede interna do local com as folhagens e musgos que havia coletado.

A rocha e a água da cachoeira deveriam mantê-los frescos e no escuro, e as plantas absorveriam alguma onda mais profunda de calor, como raios ultravioleta ou infravermelhos.

Somente depois de recobrir tudo é que Mu conseguiu, finalmente, ajoelhar-se e dar-se por esgotado.

No fundo da mini caverna, Shaka se contorcia de dor, pois o veneno Assamita ainda estava ativo em seu organismo.

Mu então virou-se de frente para ele e usou o que sobrara da vegetação recolhida para improvisar uma cobertura mais confortável sobre a pedra dura, onde o ajeitou com cuidado.

Limpando o punho com a língua para retirar a lama, Mu o mordeu novamente para despejar seu sangue sobre as feridas do sacerdote e depois oferecer para que o bebesse.

— Beba... Você precisa combater o veneno. — dizia o Nut — Por enquanto estaremos seguros aqui. Não é muito confortável e ao meio dia posso sentir dores e ter queimaduras, pois o sol é mais forte, mas eu vou sobreviver. O veneno que corre em seu corpo é muito agressivo e bem mais preocupante. Nem a ferida em meu peito, aberta por aquele demônio hediondo, se curou. — passou a outra mão sobre a chaga em seu peito causada pela cimitarra Assamita — Você foi muito atingido e eu quase o perdi... Por minha culpa.

O Nut falava com o punho aberto sobre a boca do Setita, enquanto deixava seu sangue escorrer e se deitava a seu lado.

Enquanto sorvia o sangue de Mu, protegido pelo covil improvisado que os manteria vivos naquele ermo hostil, mil pensamentos corriam pela mente de Shaka.

Além dos pensamentos íntimos que o deixava angustiado e confuso, o sacerdote também podia sentir tudo que Mu sentia, e assim pode experimentar, com nitidez, toda sua ansiedade, a concentração, a sabedoria e a perspicácia que faziam parte de seu ser.

Em meio a tudo aquilo, Shaka sentiu-se um tolo ingênuo.

Era obvio que ele daria um jeito, era obvio que ele encontraria uma saída.

Mu era Seth e Seth podia tudo!

Era um deus! Era obvio que sobreviveriam!

O sacerdote então se pegou pensando que sua fé, de certa forma, fora balançada com aquela revelação, porém não o abandonara nem assim.

Estava nos braços de Seth quando mandou que ele o deixasse ali para salvar a própria vida!

Como foi tolo!

Shaka então bebeu mais alguns goles do sangue de Mu e depois segurou em sua mão, afastando o pulso do outro de sua boca.

— Você não teve... Culpa alguma. — disse o sacerdote ao encarar os olhos do Nut, mas logo em seguida baixou o olhar os evitando.

De repente ficara muito difícil encarar os olhos de Seth.

Shaka não olhava para Seth com os olhos de um devoto, um discípulo obediente e temente, mas olhava com luxuria, com um desejo pungente e por isso sentia-se sujo, baixo, vil.

Sem saber como lidar com aquilo e para evitar abrir os braços e puxar Mu para seu peito para que dormissem juntos e abraçados como faziam desde que o encontrara, Shaka se encolheu, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e baixando a cabeça, quase em posição fetal.

— Obrigado por me salvar... Sei que, se estais comigo... Nada tenho a temer... Seth. — disse em um fiapo de voz.

Esperaria o terrível dia acabar daquele jeito, sem se mexer ou olhar para Mu, temendo muito mais o momento em que a noite caísse e eles voltariam para a casa e para a vida que, talvez, nunca seria a mesma, do que o sempre tão temível alvorecer.

Mu olhou para ele sentindo seu peito comprimir em agonia.

Não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado, pois como Seth, sempre tivera tudo que desejara, e agora desejava Shaka, e não iria desistir dele.

Além disso, apesar de toda a tristeza, embaraço e culpa que pairava sobre eles, Mu sentia o amor que vinha do outro.

Haviam finalmente consumado sua união, havia visto as estrelas explodirem em super novas quando finalmente se entregou ao sacerdote, e conseguira não mata-lo. Então, apesar da "tragédia" posterior, Mu não abriria mão de viver ao lado de Shaka.

— Sim, eu estou com você, meu sumo sacerdote. Mas, aqui, no novo mundo, eu sou apenas Mu.

Dito aquilo, o Nut venceu aquela distância detestável entre eles e abraçou o companheiro.

Como Shaka estava muito frágil, dessa vez fora o Nut a acolhê-lo entre seus braços.

Antes de fechar os olhos e se render ao esgotamento físico e mental, Mu ainda falou em pensamento, diretamente à mente de Shaka.

"Quanto tempo vai levar para perceber, e aceitar, que seu destino foi traçado a eras? Que seu lugar sempre foi, e sempre será, ao meu lado? Divino ou não, Sagrado ou Profano, eu amo e desejo você. Nossas almas estão ligadas, e eu sei que sabe disso desde o momento em que nos olhamos pela primeira vez. Mas, eu compreendo que há todo um compromisso com seu clã, e sei que está confuso, por isso eu vou esperar. Vou esperar você, Shaka, assim como você esperou milênios por mim."

Mu fez um afago nos fios loiros sujos e desgrenhados e o trouxe mais para perto, em um abraço protetor e delicado.

Shaka se deixou ser abraçado, pois como iria contestar a vontade de seu deus?

E como contestaria sua própria vontade?

Sentia-se no céu e no inferno ao mesmo tempo, e entre a angustia de não saber como lidar com aquela revelação, com a paixão que sentia por Seth e seu dever para com o clã dos Seguidores, Shaka adormeceu e só acordaria quando os últimos raios do sol fossem engolidos pela noite.


	13. Chapter 13

Faltava alguns poucos minutos para o amanhecer quando um luxuoso Jaguar negro cruzava o jardim da mansão de Shaka e era estacionado na entrada da propriedade.

Mal o motorista terminara a manobra a porta se abria e de dentro do automóvel um apressado, e até meio descomposto, vampiro de longos cabelos ruivos descia, já subindo as escadas de modo intempestivo e afoito.

Camus havia passado a última noite, e parte da atual, em Paris, trancado em seu laboratório, concentrado nos estudos que fazia a partir do material coletado de Mu poucos dias antes.

Trabalho que simplesmente poderia postergar para depois de estudos que exigiam sua prioridade, mas que diante da conduta de Mu perante Conselho, mais precisamente após o Nut ter confirmado sua união com Shaka aceitando ser seu companheiro no novo mundo, exigia-lhe certa pressa.

Camus precisava sanar sua duvida, essa que surgira na noite em que Mu lhe dera uma pequena amostra de seu poder e referindo-se a Shaka como "Seu sacerdote".

E foi com exagerada exacerbação, e um tanto de euforia, que o Cesarem passou horas manipulando pipetas, contando plaquetas, regulando centrifugas, fazendo um teste aqui e outro ali para enfim legitimar sua hipótese.

A partir das análises do material coletado de Mu, Camus averiguou que muitas das informações contidas no sangue do Nut jamais foram classificadas em quaisquer anais científicos de que se tinha conhecimento, como o alto poder de regeneração muito além das capacidades vistas nos imortais que caminhavam sobre a Terra, ou os códigos genéticos totalmente desconhecidos contidos nos tecidos, como fragmentos de pele e cabelo.

Tais evidências apontavam que a fisiologia de Mu não podia ser comparada a nada, nem a nenhum ser, vivente ou não, que um dia tivesse habitado o planeta, e como Camus imaginava que o Nut não viera de um outro corpo celeste, sua fisiologia extraordinária se devia a algo muito maior, até inexplicável...

E por que não, divino?

Mesmo não acreditando em deuses, o Cesarem tinha que admitir que sua descoberta, somada às palavras do Nut ao se referir a Shaka como seu sacerdote, e lhe pedindo que não debochasse da fé do Setita, deveria ser considerada, uma vez que, apesar de cético percebia que Mu se encaixava em muitas das descrições mais simples do deus egípcio Seth.

Fato que passara despercebido por Shaka, uma vez que nutria um sentimento muito diferente por aquele Nut desde quando o encontrara que não simplesmente adoração e temeridade.

Mu por sua vez, estaria enganando o Setita, aproveitando-se de sua cegueira e fazendo jus a seu título de deus da enganação, a Serpente mentirosa dos mitos e lendas antigas.

Camus conhecia a crença fervorosa que Shaka depositava em seu deus, assim como era ciente do desejo carnal do amigo por Mu.

Dois sentimentos completamente opostos, conflitantes, e que certamente causariam um conflito desmedido ao sacerdote.

Foi temendo justamente esse conflito e suas consequências talvez irremediáveis, tanto para Shaka, quanto para todo o clã Setita e à sociedade vampírica, que Camus fretou um voo naquela mesma noite para Londres e agora tocava a campainha da entrada principal da mansão do sumo sacerdote quase em desespero.

Da maneira em que estava em seu laboratório, simples vestes de algodão e linho em tons escuros, cabelos desgrenhados, a indefectível capa negra para proteger-se de algum jato de luz artificial mais intenso e um bolo de papeis dentro de uma pasta de papel pardo, a qual trazia debaixo do braço, Camus entrou no avião e poucas horas depois esperava ver o rosto amigo de Shaka, mas não fora o sacerdote a atender a campainha.

O francês recuou dois passos quando percebeu a maçaneta girar lentamente, então surpreendeu-se ao ver uma pequena fresta se abrir revelando a belíssima e melancólica figura do servo de Shaka, Afrodite.

Tombando a cabeça levemente para o lado, o músico olhou para o visitante, calado.

Ao cruzar seus olhos com os dele, Camus sentiu-se como fisgado por uma armadilha, esquecendo-se até do que fazia ali, o por que de estar ali.

Aquele humano só podia possuir algum tipo de magia, ou magnetismo desconhecido que o deixava desconcertado toda vez que aqueles olhos tão azuis e doces fixavam-se aos seus.

E não eram apenas os olhos!

Afrodite tinha um odor único, um perfume atraente que exalava de seus cabelos longos e reluzentes, da pele aveludada, do hálito aprazível...

Camus não estava prevenido para aquela recepção. Deixou seus olhos correrem pelo pouco que era exposto do corpo do pianista através do pequeno vão aberto e sentiu a Besta agitar-se ao ouvir a sinfonia excitante que era aquele garoto.

Os lábios rosados entreabertos puxavam e expeliam o ar lentamente, causando um frisson desvairado no Cesarem. O coração batia ruidoso dentro do peito, convidativo e instigante, e o ar que passeava dentro dos alvéolos de seus pulmões era tal qual ventos revoltos que cortam as colinas e vales rochosos.

Camus estava mais do que acostumado com a estimulante sinfonia da vida.

Seu servo Isaak era igualmente apetecível, mas Afrodite estranhamente lhe despertava um desejo que ia além de tão somente saciar a fome.

Queria mais! Mais que apenas seu sangue.

Camus desejou toma-lo de todas as formas possíveis. Corpo, alma, pensamentos!

— O senhor é o alquimista, não? — o músico quebrou o silêncio — O que deseja?

A voz suave do garoto despertou o francês do transe no qual caíra.

— Ah... _Oui_... Sou... Camus, lembra de mim? — disse meio atrapalhado.

— Sim. — respondeu encarando os olhos avelãs.

— Vim ver o Shaka.

— Mestre Shaka... não está em casa. — a voz fraca e arrastada saia com pequenas pausas.

O Cesarem arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Faltava meia hora para o amanhecer e Shaka não estava em casa.

Esse era o primeiro indício de que deveria se preocupar com o amigo.

— E Mu? Mu está ai? — preguntou apreensivo.

— Não... Mestre Mu também não está.

Esse era o segundo indício.

Somado ao fato de que nem Shaka nem Mu estavam em seu covil já próximo do temível amanhecer, o cheiro forte de álcool que vinha do hálito do músico chamou a atenção de Camus.

Além dele, Afrodite tinha os olhos ligeiramente avermelhados e inchados, uma possível evidência de que estivera chorando.

Não estava gostando nada do quadro que se pintava naquele momento.

— Eu posso entrar? — perguntou o ruivo cordialmente, e vendo que Afrodite não respondia, talvez por que estivesse ponderando se devesse permitir sua entrada ou não, foi categórico — Eu _non_ vou machucar você. Eu vim aqui porque preciso muito falar com seu mestre e _non_ irei embora até falar com Shaka. Posso espera-lo em um dos quartos da casa?

Afrodite então percorreu o rosto pálido e muito bonito do francês com os olhos.

Reparou que ele tinha lábios lindos e delicados, mas que provavelmente encobriam uma boca faminta e letal, como de todos os outros de sua espécie.

Deveria temê-lo, estava sozinho, assustado e muito machucado, mas estranhamente não o temia. Ao contrário, algo dentro de si acontecia, e não era medo.

Talvez fossem as borboletas revoando seu interior novamente!

— Pode. — respondeu o garoto, finalmente abrindo a porta e cedendo passagem a Camus.

Ao adentrar a sala, o Cesarem voltou sua atenção ao servo o vendo fechar a porta e caminhar a passos pequenos, trôpegos e muito lentos em direção ao corredor.

Parecendo muito debilitado, vestia apenas uma camisa de moletom de mangas longas e que ia até metade de suas coxas.

Quando Shaka não estava em casa, Afrodite não se obrigava a usar as túnicas egípcias que o mestre lhe exigia e por vezes colocava as roupas que comprava quando o sacerdote o permitia sair para dar uma volta na cidade, tomar sol e comprar comida.

Descalço, tinha um volumoso cachecol enrolado no pescoço e parecia trêmulo, como se sentisse muito frio.

— Venha... Vou te levar até um dos quartos. — disse a Camus, apontando o corredor.

O francês logo caminhou em sua direção.

— Você está bem? — perguntou enquanto cruzava a enorme sala iluminada apenas por um abajur estilo vitoriano que o músico acendera quando viera atender à porta — Parece meio... doente. Andou bebendo?

Afrodite olhou para o ruivo, mas logo baixou a cabeça e esfregou a testa com uma das mãos, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Acabaram os meus analgésicos... — respondeu deixando escapar um suspiro —... Não tenho permissão para sair sem a companhia de um carniçal... Mestre Shaka... saiu no início da noite... O vinho... ameniza a dor...

— Sabe onde ele foi? — Camus perguntou aproximando-se um pouco mais do garoto.

— Não... E... não sei quando volta... — concluiu cruzando os braços e juntando os pés.

— E o que dói? — o ruivo gentilmente tocou o queixo do músico o fazendo erguer a cabeça e olhar para si. Não entendia por que a dor e a tristeza daquele humano tanto o afligiam — Se eu puder ajudar...

— Eles se gostam... Eu vejo na maneira como se olham... Como se tocam... Eu percebo... Então, por que mestre Shaka ainda me... — Afrodite interrompeu-se quase em aflição, os olhos já marejados novamente — Mestre Mu é tão bom para mim... Eu não queria... Não queria.

De repente, um gesto do sueco surpreendeu o Cesarem.

Afrodite abraçou Camus com força, apertando o outro contra si, deitando a cabeça no peito frio e inerte para total desespero do francês, que sentia o hálito carregado de vinho lhe atiçar o olfato e os sentidos.

Há quanto tempo não saboreava um bom vinho francês!

Logo ele, que era amante da bebida!

Aturdido, Camus tentava a todo custo conter a ânsia descomunal de cravar suas presas na carne daquele humano e bebe-lo até seca-lo por completo, apartando-se dele apenas quando estivesse inebriando pelo álcool em seu sangue.

Já sentia suas presas lhe arranharem os lábios, mais sabia que não podia ceder à Besta, porque além de não querer Afrodite morto o jovem era propriedade de Shaka, seu melhor e talvez único amigo de verdade.

Precisava manter o foco de sua visita.

Shaka e Mu haviam desaparecido e em seu íntimo um sinal de alerta piscava o advertindo de que problemas dos grandes estariam por vir!

Temia ter chegado tarde demais e aquele Nut enganador há essa hora já teria comido, literalmente, seu amigo sacerdote. Contudo, não podia perder a sanidade, nem levantar falsas hipóteses.

Precisava manter-se racional para que se fosse preciso sair à procura de Shaka, ou pensar em algo que pudesse fazer para descobrir o paradeiro dos dois, mas com Afrodite ali colado a si é que não ia conseguir.

De modo muito gentil, Camus segurou o garoto pelos ombros esguios e delicadamente o afastou, procurando seus olhos.

— Eeei... Se acalme. — disse de forma branda — O que você _non_ queria? Me diga o que aconteceu. Pode falar para mim. Pode confiar em mim.

— Eu... Eu não queria que os mestres brigassem...

— Eles brigaram? — o Cesarem arregalou os olhos que agora cintilavam um brilho purpura — Shaka e Mu brigaram?

— S-Sim... — Afrodite fez uma careta de dor e curvou as costas, apoiando-se nos braços de Camus —... E a culpa é minha. Mestre Mu estava com ódio de mim, mas eu não pude impedir... Eu não queria que ele visse... Ele gritou... Não! Ele... Ele... Como um animal... uma... fera... Tão horrível.

— _Sacre Bleu_! — aquela era a notícia que tanto ansiava em não ouvir — _Merde_! Cheguei tarde! Ele deve ter descoberto!

Percebendo que Afrodite mal conseguia se manter de pé, e que do lado de fora os pássaros já faziam a revoada que prenunciava a aurora, Camus tomou o garoto nos braços e correu para o quarto que ele ocupava na mansão.

Fora muito fácil encontra-lo, uma vez que aquele humano era dono de um odor único e inconfundível, e também porque Shaka sempre hospedava suas bolsas vivas de sangue no mesmo cômodo da casa.

Ao entrar no recinto, Camus andou até a enorme cama de lençóis brancos de seda e almofadas grandes com suntuosos desenhos egípcios em dourado e deitou o músico gentilmente entre elas, que se retraiu todo deixando escapar um gemido de dor.

Ao lado da cama, sobre um criado mudo, havia uma garrafa de vinho tinto vazia e outra pela metade. Camus olhou para elas deduzindo que o garoto havia bebido muito, mas que não era apenas a embriagues que o acometia daquela maneira, a ponto de deixar seu corpo febril e débil.

Voltando sua atenção para ele, agarrou o lençol e lhe cobriu as coxas nuas.

— Descanse. Você _non_ me parece bem. Tem certeza que _non_ precisa de ajuda?

— Sim. Obrigado senhor, e me desculpe pelo trabalho. — Afrodite agradeceu com um sorriso tímido.

— Camus. Me chame apenas de Camus.

— Camus... — repetiu, mas logo em seguida se colocou sério novamente e encarou os olhos rubros do vampiro — Nem lhe perguntei se está com fome! Que distraído! — disse quase em sobressalto, então rapidamente puxou a manga da blusa até o cotovelo e ofereceu o pulso a Camus.

Afrodite sabia que Shaka o mandaria alimentar o visitante, e mesmo não estando ali cumpriria as ordens do mestre sem hesitar, mas o Cesarem por sua vez segurou na mão do sueco com suavidade e puxou a manga do moletom de volta para baixo.

— Não se preocupe comigo. Estou bem. — disse o ruivo enquanto colocava a mão de Afrodite sobre a cama — Você que não me parece nada bem... Disse que seus mestres brigaram. Pode me dizer por que motivo? — perguntou, mas tudo o que recebeu foi uma negativa do músico com a cabeça, afinal ele não iria expor a intimidade dos mestres, mesmo sabendo que o alquimista era muito amigo de Shaka.

— Tudo bem. — Camus observou resignado, então tocou gentilmente o rosto de Afrodite, que mantinha os enormes olhos azuis fixos aos seus — Então me diga onde dói. Se _non_ tem analgésicos imagino que apenas o vinho _non_ será suficiente para lhe dar alívio.

Vencendo a timidez, o servo então levou uma das mãos ao flanco e depois ao pescoço, indicando por cima do pesado cachecol de lã onde mais lhe doía.

— Mestre Shaka... estava muito nervoso... — baixou os olhos envergonhado — Sei que não fez por mal...

— O que ele fez? — questionou o ruivo franzindo a testa, visivelmente agoniado.

— Ele apenas não teve tempo... de curar a ferida... — Afrodite continuava a evitar os olhos avelãs sobre si —... Ele precisou correr... ir atrás do mestre Mu que... que fugiu depois de gritar daquele jeito... — não queria revelar os detalhes que levaram o Nut a fugir novamente de casa.

Camus mais uma vez ficou inquieto com aquelas meias palavras.

O que teria sido o estopim da briga afinal? E como ela teria terminado?

Mais uma vez esperava não ter chegado tarde demais.

Contudo, além da preocupação com o amigo Setita, Camus de súbito se surpreendeu sentindo muita pena daquele humano.

Sentimento raro entre sua espécie, por sinal.

Se tivesse um coração, certamente ele agora estaria apertado, aflito ao olhar para aquela figura tão frágil e assustada sobre a cama.

Era clara a dependência que Afrodite tinha de Shaka, visto que mesmo sendo o sacerdote seu algoz, o jovem ainda assim não deixava de adorá-lo como a um deus, e de lhe ser obediente.

Era muito triste ver um humano tão bonito e talentoso como ele à mercê da morte, escravo dela, e no centro de um conflito perigoso que certamente acometeria o lado mais fraco primeiro.

E Afrodite era a peça mais frágil daquela tragédia anunciada.

Por isso, munido de compaixão, Camus acercou-se do garoto na cama e como não houvera recuo ou negativa tomou a liberdade de lhe retirar o cachecol do pescoço, desenrolando a peça com movimentos circulares muito lentos e delicados, enquanto não desviava os olhos avelãs dos olhos azuis melancólicos.

Quando retirou a peça viu as mordidas, uma na lateral do pescoço, outra um pouco abaixo do queixo, ambas já muito infeccionadas.

Franziu as sobrancelhas em desassossego.

Jamais fora capaz de algo tão cruel com Isaak ou qualquer outro de seus servos, pois sabia o quanto essas feridas amaldiçoadas faziam sofrer o gado, o levando a uma morte lenta terrível, sob dores agonizantes. Estranhou, pois mesmo o sacerdote não tendo muita consideração por seus servos, nunca os feria daquela forma.

Shaka sempre fora muito elegante ao se alimentar, prova de que algo errado estava de fato acontecendo a seu amigo.

Do mesmo modo gentil, levou a mão até a gola do moletom e encontrou a terceira chaga.

— _Merde_ , por que Shaka fez isso?

Afrodite baixou os olhos para não ter de responder, e vendo seu desajeito Camus tratou de não fazer mais perguntas.

— _Bien._ Temos que cicatrizar essas feridas antes que a infecção se alastre demais. Me dê licença, vou tirar a sua blusa e prender o seu cabelo para curar primeiro a das costas, tudo bem?

Com um leve sinal afirmativo, Afrodite ergueu os braços para que Camus pudesse lhe tirar o moletom, expondo o corpo magro que também apresentava muitas marcas de unhas, dedos e outras escoriações sobre a pele muito branca sempre privada do sol.

Apesar da angustia que sentira ao se dar conta dos maus tratos que aquele garoto estava sofrendo nas mãos de Shaka, Camus não pode deixar de se surpreender ainda mais com sua beleza.

O corpo, apesar de magro e delicado, possuía formas bem masculinas, e sobretudo era quente! Demasiadamente quente!

O peito, devido à timidez de estar sendo observado com tamanha atenção, subia e descia ao ritmo da respiração acelerada, deixando sua face febril ainda mais corada, e o som do sangue viajando por suas veias atiçava Camus a um nível colossal.

Sorte o Cesarem possuir domínio total sobre a Besta que residia dentro de si.

Poderia ter apenas se inclinado e lambido a ferida para espalhar sua saliva sobre ela e dar início ao processo de regeneração. No entanto, impelido por um desejo maior e desregrado de tocar aquele humano, o francês prendeu seus cabelos prateados num coque no alto da cabeça e o fez se deitar de bruços sobre os lençóis, debruçando-se gentilmente sobre ele para aspirar o delicioso odor da vida, que lhe parecia ainda mais estimulante já que a ele se mesclava o perfume único de rosas que exalava de seus cabelos e do vinho que corria em seu sangue.

Afrodite por sua vez, permanecia calado.

Deveria apavorar-se com aquele gesto de ser virado de bruços e logo ser tocado por aquela criatura, já que tinha um histórico considerável de abusos recentes por parte de seu mestre, mas estranhamente não temia aquele vampiro, de maneira alguma.

Era diferente ser tocado por ele, era confortante, como quando Mu o tocava para curar suas feridas, e como da primeira vez em que viu Camus quando tocou o piano para ele, as insistentes borboletas revoavam frenéticas seu estômago, lhe transmitindo tranquilidade.

Camus então tocou a ferida no trapézio com os lábios. Estava muito quente. Precisaria de saliva para cura-la, mas não queria debilitar ainda mais o garoto com outra mordida.

Por isso, assumiu sua forma bestial e passando a língua pelo ferimento arranhou a pele superficialmente com suas presas e sugou o pouco do sangue que dali brotara, roçando os lábios na região como num beijo quente e caloroso, enquanto a chaga começava a cicatrizar lentamente.

Contudo, Camus fraquejara e em algum momento se perdera enquanto acariciava os ombros, braços e costas de Afrodite, que gemia baixinho, tanto pelos toques prazerosos da mão fria do Cesarem, quanto pelo leve torpor do ferimento cicatrizando. Lentamente, e ainda sob o efeito inebriante do vinho, o músico fechou os olhos sentindo a dor aos poucos se amenizar e as caricias se tornarem mais prazerosas.

O Cesarem então virou o corpo esguio do servo para cima, o deitando de costas para dar atenção às feridas no pescoço, mas sem perceber era levado a cumprir o mesmo ritual, afagando o peito desnudo com os dedos longos e delicados antes de debruçar-se novamente sobre ele e tocar o pescoço com seus lábios tintos de vermelho.

Camus novamente beijou a ferida inflamada arranhando a pele em seu entorno para sorver uma pequena quantidade de sangue e produzir saliva, a qual era depositada sobre a chaga por meio de lambidas vigorosas, repetindo o processo com o outro ferimento mais à lateral, até que ambos estivessem totalmente cicatrizados.

Livre da dor, Afrodite suspirava aliviado, e agora apenas se atinha aos toques voluptuosos do Cesarem, remexendo-se sobre os lençóis e deixando de sufocar os gemidos que escapavam de seus lábios.

O pouco que provou do sangue saboroso do músico fez com que Camus entrasse em um leve estado de frenesi, o qual o impedia de sair de cima do garoto após já realizado seu intento de curá-lo.

Deveria parar, afastar-se, mas não era capaz.

O corpo quente de Afrodite o mantinha preso a ele, quase enfeitiçado.

Desejava prova-lo, tocá-lo ainda mais intimamente, e os gemidos do músico apenas atiçavam sua sede de sangue e de luxuria.

Num gesto afoito, ergueu a cabeça e olhou dentro dos olhos azuis intensos do sueco, então encaixou-se entre suas pernas e esgueirou-se sobre ele até quase colar seus lábios, delirando com perfume do hálito quente que era soprado para fora daquela boca convidativa, onde percorreu os olhos felinos por longos minutos.

— Eu... Eu sinto tanta saudade do sabor do vinho... — lambeu o lábio inferior de Afrodite após sussurrar as palavras, sentindo as mãos quentes do humano lhe envolverem mechas do cabelo cor de fogo —... Deixe-me... prova-lo... uma única vez!

Completamente arrebatado por aquele vampiro, Afrodite tombou a cabeça para o lado lhe dando permissão, concedendo seu desejo, então Camus não ponderou nem mais um segundo, mas ao em vez de tomar seu pescoço e cravar suas presas na jugular, o francês segurou em seu rosto e lhe tomou os lábios num beijo ardente, profundo e pleno de volúpia, o qual fora correspondido de imediato pelo sueco.

Suas línguas exploravam ambas as bocas ávidas por aquele contato na mesma ânsia e carência que as mãos corriam pelos corpos, e quando Camus não pode mais conter sua febre pelo sangue daquele humano, lhe mordeu suavemente o lábio inferior, sorvendo o líquido rubro que brotava abundante em euforia, sem interromper o beijo.

Ao sentir a mordida e o sabor do próprio sangue em sua boca, Afrodite apertou as pálpebras com força, mas igualmente arrebatado tudo que queria era mais, mais beijos, mais toques, mais sangue.

Seus lábios se acariciavam mutuamente numa sincronia erótica, tintos de vermelho, sedentos um pelo outro.

Camus gemia baixinho ao sentir seu corpo vivo novamente em contato com o corpo quente do músico, e o sabor delicioso da bebida, que tanto apreciara em vida, finalmente tocar seu paladar.

Afrodite pela primeira vez experimentando como era ser tocado com ternura e delicadeza.

Após longos minutos ali, provando-se um ao outro, o Cesarem notou a claridade do dia se pronunciar pela fresta da porta aberta.

Relutante, afastou poucos centímetros a boca dos lábios do sueco e lambeu a ferida que havia aberto, a cicatrizando rapidamente.

— Preciso que feche as janelas e a porta para mim. Já é dia... Terei que dormir aqui hoje. — sussurrou enquanto fazia uma leve carícia no rosto do músico.

Afrodite olhou em seus olhos avelãs e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Já mais disposto, saltou da cama rapidamente e correu em direção à porta.

— Sim... Mas as cortinas não são suficiente. Não saia daí. Há raios de sol no corredor de dia. Eu já volto. — disse antes de deixar o quarto às pressas.

No corredor, puxou as negras cortinas de grosso tecido e encobriu as janelas envolvendo todo aquele pedaço da casa num breu soturno, então voltou correndo para o quarto tateando a parede devido a dificuldade em enxergar o caminho, e trancou a porta.

Acedeu a fraca luz de um abajur ao lado da penteadeira e então caminhou ligeiro até uma grande janela, onde puxou a cortina negra de veludo para encobri-la e depois arrastou um enorme biombo de madeira espessa e escura a vedando completamente.

— Mestre Shaka mandou fazer essa peça para quando ele passa o dia aqui no meu quarto... — disse distraído —... Com isso nenhuma claridade passará, pode ficar tranquilo. Você está seguro aqui.

Voltou à cama e engatinhou até Camus, sentando-se à sua frente cruzando as pernas.

— Obrigado por curar meus machucados, Camus... — envergonhado baixou o olhar, evitando os olhos profundos do ruivo — Mestre Shaka não é sempre assim... Ele é bom!... Só anda muito nervoso ultimamente... Espero que eles voltem logo... — disse, então burlou a timidez e atreveu-se a aproximar-se do Cesarem e se aninhar em seu corpo, pousando a cabeça sobre o peito agora quente — Posso ficar aqui com você hoje?

Camus acolheu o corpo menor num abraço ao mesmo tempo possessivo e protetor, e novamente permitiu-se perder-se no perfume daqueles cabelos tão macios.

— _Oui_.

Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de apertar o corpo jovem contra o seu.

Surpreendeu-se ao experimentar certo desconforto quando ouviu Afrodite dizer que Shaka passava, por vezes, o dia naquele quarto junto dele, e foi ai que se dera conta do tamanho do problema que estava arrumando para si deixando-se levar por um sentimento que brotava pelo servo de outro vampiro.

Sabia que jamais poderia tomar Afrodite sem a permissão de Shaka, pois o músico era sua propriedade.

Os servos de um vampiro eram seus bens pessoais e exclusivos, e toma-los sem a autorização de seu mestre, ou até mata-los, era tido como ofensa gravíssima podendo até resultar em uma catástrofe, uma vez que o vampiro que se sentisse lesado teria o direito de pedir punição à quem lhe lesou perante o Conselho. Em casos graves até resultando em pena de morte.

Camus sabia que não deveria ter beijado Afrodite daquela maneira, e se não fosse o temível amanhecer talvez até tivesse sucumbido a seus instintos e cometido falta ainda mais grave!

Não importava o quanto aquele humano conseguia mexer consigo, ele tinha dono e seu dono era seu melhor amigo, e uma amizade de séculos não valia o risco.

Um tanto quanto perturbado, já que nunca fora um vampiro dado a paixões que não fossem elas passíveis de serem explicadas pela Ciência, o alquimista curvou levemente o tronco e retirou os sapatos, depois o casaco, os deixando ao lado da cama enquanto era aguardado por Afrodite que ajeitava as almofadas.

Agora não tinha muito o pensar nem fazer.

Estava angustiado tanto com o beijo que mexera consigo de uma forma inesperada, quanto com o sumiço de Shaka, mas teria que esperar até que o véu da noite se derramasse novamente sobre si.

Quando o último raio de sol fora engolido pelo horizonte, Camus abriu os olhos despertando de seu longo descanso.

Em seus braços, Afrodite ressoava baixinho, adormecido profundamente. Estava visivelmente muito abatido ainda, debilitado, e o Cesarem achou melhor deixa-lo descansar para que se recuperasse por completo.

Sendo assim, Camus desceu lentamente da cama tendo o cuidado de não acordar o músico.

Antes de deixar o quarto, selou os lábios entreabertos de Afrodite com um beijo rápido e singelo.

Passou a mão nos sapatos e no casaco e terminou de vesti-los do lado de fora, ainda no corredor, enquanto já traçava mentalmente um plano de busca.

Estava resignado a ir atrás de Shaka, convocaria alguns Cesarens e Seguidores de Seth para acompanha-lo, mas antes passou na cozinha e se deu o trabalho de cortar algumas frutas que encontrou ali, juntar com alguns pedaços de pão e queijo e preparar uma refeição para Afrodite, para quando ele acordasse, pois o garoto estava muito frágil e precisava se alimentar corretamente.

Depositou a bandeja com os alimentos sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama e perdeu mais alguns minutos ali, observando o músico dormir, então quando olhou no relógio se deu conta de que já fazia pouco mais de uma hora que o sol se pusera no horizonte e nada de Shaka, ou Mu, aparecerem.

Deixou novamente o quarto e a passos largos e apressados cruzava a sala em direção à porta de saída decidido a pedir um carro a um dos carniçais do sacerdote e iniciar sua busca, quando de repente a mesma se abriu sozinha e por ela, para espanto do francês, Mu adentrou o cômodo trazendo Shaka consigo nos braços.

Se tivesse um coração vivo certamente ele teria falhado uma batida!

Camus arregalou os olhos, atônito e chocado com a cena que via.

Mu estava coberto de lama seca, também outras esterqueiras que pareciam terra, grama, lodo, sangue fresco e também ressecado, vísceras, folhas e toda a sorte de imundices cabíveis. Apenas seus olhos, tal qual dois faróis acesos, era possível identificar em meio a todo aquele mar de porcaria.

Em seu colo, Shaka não estava em melhor estado, no entanto, além de toda a sujeira partilhada, também era possível notar em seu peito uma enorme ferida negra, inchada, que parecia ser nutrida por pequenas veias enegrecidas e arroxeadas que saiam dela.

Outra ferida igual ele trazia em um dos flancos, e também em ambas as coxas, além de um espesso emaranhado de folhas que parecia encobrir uma quinta chaga sobre sua garganta.

Seus cabelos imundos colavam na pele surpreendentemente azul!

E não era tinta, visto que era visível pequenas escoriações sobre ela cujo único borrão perceptível era causado pelo sangue e pela sujeira.

Ambos estavam nus.

— _Sacre... Bleu!_

Camus exclamou em choque, enquanto corria os olhos pelo corpo do amigo sacerdote tentando entender o mínimo do que a cena lhe passava, mas já desconfiando do que havia acontecido.

— Você... O que você fez com ele? Seth! — encarou os olhos de Mu de modo ameaçador.


	14. Chapter 14

Foram dois os motivos que chamaram a atenção de Mu quando este adentrou a sala da mansão trazendo Shaka em seus braços.

O fato de Camus estar ali, bem à sua frente, o encarando sem o mínimo sinal de vacilo e o Cesarem tê-lo chamado por seu título, Seth!

Mu estreitou seus olhos encarando o francês de volta sem intimidar-se, então suas íris emanaram uma faísca rubra, e deixando que toda a poderosa Presença de sua ancestralidade fluísse pelo ambiente, caminhou em direção a Camus sem titubear.

— Creio que o subestimei, alquimista. — a cada passo que avançava fazia sua Presença mais forte — Vejo que teus estudos lhe proporcionaram muito mais respostas do que apenas aquelas que buscavas. E foram elas que te trouxeram aqui hoje, estou certo? — o tom de voz era calmo, porém autoritário.

— _Oui_. Está. — Camus respondeu no mesmo tom, sem dar sequer um passo para trás. Estava disposto a defender seu amigo sacerdote ou ao menos entender o que se passara, e mesmo frente à poderosa Presença de Seth não fraquejou — Eu vim para alertar Shaka de que você o estava enganando... E que Seth é uma fraude!... Mas, vi que cheguei tarde demais.

Os olhos negros fixaram os de Camus por alguns segundos, até que Mu enfim cerrou suas pálpebras e baixou a cabeça. Quando as abriu novamente olhou para o rosto marcado de Shaka. O veneno Assamita ainda agia em seu corpo fazendo o sacerdote sofrer alguns espasmos e contorcer a bela face em agonia.

— Uma fraude... Talvez sim... Talvez seja isso que sou hoje, no mundo novo, mas não para ele. — ergueu o olhar e voltou a encarar Camus, dessa vez com determinação e soberania — Não para o meu clã!... Deveria ter mais respeito pela fé, alquimista, pois um dia pode precisar dela!

— O que você fez a ele, Seth? — inquiriu o francês rangendo os dentes.

— O que eu fiz? Eu ouvi suas preces. Não é isso que se espera de um deus? Que ele ouça as preces de seus devotos? Eu ouvi o chamado de Shaka e o salvei da segunda e derradeira morte. — disse com rispidez, então voltou a olhar para o rosto do sacerdote e foi arrebatado pela tristeza que ele sentia.

Logo sua feição mudou, pois apesar da acusação e desconfiança de Camus a tristeza que vinha de Shaka, a qual podia ser partilhada consigo pelo elo, agora fortíssimo, desarmava todas suas defesas.

Estava arrasado, e sentindo que não mais podia cuidar do amado sacerdote, com todo cuidado que lhe cabia o entregou aos braços do Cesarem, que de pronto o recebeu com todo zelo e estima.

— Não são todos os seres que estão preparados para terem suas preces atendidas. — referia-se a Shaka, que tanto pedira para que Seth viesse até si — Muitas vezes os deuses são bem diferentes do que imagina a mente do homem. Muitas vezes se mostram também de maneiras inesperadas... Eu... Sinto muito. Por favor, cuide dele.

Mu não podia mais suportar a tristeza e rejeição de Shaka, e após entrega-lo a Camus lhe deu as costas e deixou o cômodo apressado.

Assustadíssimo, Camus se deixou cair de joelhos no chão apoiando o corpo de Shaka em suas coxas, enquanto o sustentava com um dos braços sob as costas e com a mão livre tateava as feridas por debaixo de toda a imundice que cobria sua pele fria.

— Por Nicolas Flamel, Shaka! — exclamou aturdido — O que diabos aconteceu com você? Você está azul! E... E _non_ é tinta! — passou a unha sobre a testa do amigo espantando-se com o tom de sua pele naquela região — Acorde! Pode me ouvir? Fale comigo!

O sacerdote mexeu levemente as pálpebras, sentindo os toques sutis que Camus lhe dava no rosto na tentativa e faze-lo recobrar a consciência.

Essa, por sinal, estava ainda entorpecida, tanto pelo veneno que nublava seus sentidos quando pela dor e aflição da recente descoberta, mas ao ouvir a voz amiga de Camus aos poucos Shaka conseguiu concentrar-se e guiar-se por ela até abrir levemente os olhos e olhar para o rosto do francês que o encarava aflito.

— Graças a Von Hohenheim! — exclamou aliviado o ruivo ao olhar para as íris douradas do Setita — Essas feridas... Esse sangue negro... O que diabos aconteceu? _Non_ me diga que...

— A... Assamita... — o tom de voz fraco denunciava o quanto estava debilitado, mas graças ao sangue de Mu não corria mais risco de morte.

— Assamita? — Camus repetiu estarrecido, então removeu algumas das folhas sobre o ferimento no peito do sacerdote e constatou que era uma chaga causada por lâmina envenenada, dada sua aparência hedionda — Claro!... Só as malditas lâminas deles são capazes de tamanho estrago!

— Camus... — chamou a atenção do ruivo em sobressalto, num fiapo de voz apenas — Mu... Mu é...

— Seth. — completou o Cesarem — Eu sei. É por isso que estou aqui... Pensei em lhe alertar antes que... Enfim... Vejo que cheguei tarde.

O Cesarem então se levantou trazendo o sacerdote consigo no colo, o qual deixava escapar alguns gemidos de dor enquanto era carregado para um dos inúmeros banheiros da mansão.

Assim que entrou, Camus delicadamente sentou Shaka em uma poltrona que ficava ao lado de uma bancada de mármore extensa enquanto corria até a banheira.

— Temos que tirar essa porcaria toda de cima de você. Conheço a formula de um elixir que combate o veneno Assamita, só vou precisar de algumas matérias primas... — lançou um olhar para o sacerdote enquanto abria as torneiras para encher a banheira, o vendo na mesma posição em que o deixara — Pode mandar um dos seus carniçais providenciar.

Com cuidado, o ruivo retirou o casaco que vestia, arregaçou as mangas da camisa e foi até Shaka, novamente o pegando no colo para leva-lo até a banheira já quase cheia até a metade.

Ajeitou o amigo para que se sentisse o mais confortável possível, então ajoelhou-se do lado e com o auxílio de uma mangueira começou a livra-lo de toda aquela imundice que cobria seu corpo.

— Como... você... — perguntou ainda mantendo a cabeça baixa.

— Como encontrei seu deus primeiro que você? — sorriu, tentando descontrair o Setita que ergueu os olhos e olhou para ele com um semblante nada amistoso — Estudei toda fisiologia de Mu através das amostras de sangue e tecido que ele me permitiu coletar quando estive aqui da primeira vez. Sabe que _non_ acredito em deuses, mas acredito na Ciência, e ela me disse que Mu é muito mais que apenas um sobrevivente do clã Nut.

— Como eu pude... ser tão cego? — o sacerdote baixou novamente a cabeça, fixando o olhar perdido na água que rapidamente tingia-se de marrom.

— _Non_ se culpe tanto, você esperava encontrar um deus e Mu é apenas um super vampiro.

Imediatamente Shaka ergueu a cabeça e encarou o francês com fúria.

— Como ousa dizer isso, Camus? Eu... eu tive acesso às memórias dele, eu o vi... Eu o vi liderando exércitos, dizimando civilizações inteiras... Eu vi os homens clamando seu nome...

— Ora, eu também estou lhe dizendo o que vi. — ergueu a mangueira e agora despejava água na cabeça de Shaka, a fim de lhe lavar a sujeira dos cabelos —... Eu vi nas lâminas do meu microscópio uma cadeia de DNA inexistente na nossa tabela genética vigente. Os resultados das análises de seus tecidos também apresentam elementos químicos que _non_ constam na tabela periódica, o que faz dele uma criatura única entre todos nós. Um super vampiro, talvez? Com todo esse poder _non_ me surpreendo que fosse cultuado como um deus no passado. Foi por isso que corri para cá. Queria alerta-lo... Esse Nut o estava enganando! Pelo modo como o encontrou, a familiaridade com a cultura egípcia e todas as outras evidências, Mu se encaixava perfeitamente nas lendas de Seth.

— Ele... não estava me enganando... Eu é que me enganei... Camus. — disse Shaka cabisbaixo.

— Por que diz isso? Você _non_ tinha como saber. — retrucou o ruivo, agora com muito cuidado passando a mão sobre o ferimento no peito do loiro — Desde que encontrou esse Nut você só pensa nele! Não está em sua perfeita razão e qualquer um nota isso. O que anda acontecendo por aqui, Shaka? Seu servo, Afrodite, foi ele quem me recebeu e estava muito ferido. Eu o conheço há séculos, Shaka. Sei muito bem que jamais deixaria um servo seu naquele estado lamentável.

Shaka de súbito ergueu o braço e agarrou o punho de Camus com certa força, o fazendo se calar imediatamente.

Os olhos dourados do sacerdote encontraram os avelãs do Cesarem, e surpreendentemente Camus os viu pela primeira vez vertendo grossas lágrimas rubras.

— Mu nunca me enganou... Simplesmente porque fui eu quem conduziu nós dois até o caos que estamos agora. — soltou o punho do ruivo e voltou a olhar para a água — Quando assumi a liderança dos Seguidores de Seth foi depositado em mim... a confiança sob o dever de encontra-lo, despertá-lo... e devolver aos Seguidores o deus a quem eles passaram milênios aguardando... Só não havia papiro ou pergaminho que dissesse que Seth seria uma criatura doce... de aparência frágil e medo de dormir sozinho... Em nenhuma das tantas escrituras sagradas que me foram confiadas dizia que Seth choraria a morte da família que o amava... Meu sentimento por Mu... pelo frágil e melancólico imortal que passou quatro mil anos dormindo sozinho em uma caverna no meio do nada e que tinha medo de... carros, luzes... avião... não me deixou enxergar o deus... O meu deus de devoção... Eu... eu o corrompi, Camus... Eu o instiguei e o provoquei até que ele não suportasse mais... E quando ele finalmente cedeu eu o tomei para mim de forma egoísta.

— Você, você, você o que? — Camus arregalou os olhos em sobressalto — _Non_ me diga que você e Mu, vocês... já...

— Sim. — levou uma das mãos ao rosto enxugando uma lágrima escarlate — Nós fizemos a troca, Camus... Nós trocamos de sangue.

— Vocês... Transaram?

— Sim.

— _Sacre bleu! —_ levou a mão ao queixo, fazendo um silêncio atônito, até que não pode mais conter sua curiosidade nata — Mas, como isso foi possível? Mu tem Consumo Conspícuo! Era para você estar morto!

— Eu sempre soube que ele conseguiria... que eu conseguiria quebrar a maldição do Consumo Conspícuo... Sempre soube... Eu... tinha... fé. — olhava para água suja na qual seu corpo estava imerso, ele mesmo mergulhado em uma profunda tristeza — Seth me provou que eu não estava enganado... — sorriu da ironia contida em suas palavras — Nosso elo agora é eterno, mas... Seth... Seth não pertence a mim... Eu não posso querer que ele seja meu companheiro... quando... Quando há um clã inteiro clamando por ele... Eu falhei com o meu clã, Camus... Falhei com os Seguidores e falhei com Mu... porque... eu o desejo tanto... mas, só de pensar nisso me sinto tão mal... Mu é sagrado. A família dele o conservou puro por milênios e eu o tornei profano...

Camus prestava atenção nas palavras do amigo, completamente estarrecido.

Jamais uma vitima do Consumo Conspícuo sobrevivera após um ataque e ele estava ali, bem à sua frente, ainda que muito ferido, porém não foram ferimentos causados por Mu e sim por um Assamita que provavelmente o abordara em um momento de distração e confusão. E como se não bastasse a ruina em que se encontrava seu corpo, Camus era capaz de sentir o pesar na alma do sacerdote.

— Shaka... Olhe para mim. — o tom de voz brando fez o pedido, enquanto uma de suas mãos procurava a do amigo para segura-la entre as suas — Em nome da nossa amizade eu vou lhe dizer exatamente o que penso depois de ponderar tudo isso que me disse. Eu nunca escondi de você minha posição quanto à Mu. Ele é um vampiro...

— Um deus... Ele é um deus, Camus.

— _Oui_ , um deus, que seja, mas ele é um deus tão poderoso quanto descontrolado, e temo por você, meu amigo... Sabe que eu lido com hipóteses, teorias e pressupostos, e foi analisando tudo isso que cheguei a uma conclusão. Sou um homem da física, da química e da magia, mas respeito sua crença. Justamente por termos visões diferentes de mundo é que vou lhe dizer essas palavras duras. Você continua cego em respeito a Mu.

— Como é? — inquiriu em surpresa.

— Parece que seus sentimentos nublaram sua mente de tal forma que o tornaram incapaz de raciocinar, meu amigo. Eu preferia _non_ ter de dizer isso. Preferia te convencer a afastar-se desse Nut o quanto antes, e preferia acreditar que minha Ciência ainda é mais exata que sua fé, mas... _Non_. _Non_ é isso que vejo aqui essa noite.

— Não... estou entendo, Camus.

— Shaka, qual sua função como sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth? Preservar a crença e encontrar Seth, _n'est_ _ce pas_?

—... Sim.

— _Oui_ , sim! E que porra foi que você fez senão exatamente isso? Você encontrou Seth. E o que vem depois nas escrituras sagradas? Que Seth, o todo poderoso deus de seu clã retornaria justamente num momento de extrema necessidade e caos para proteger e fortalecer os seus súditos. Já olhou para suas mãos? — ergueu a mão de Shaka até a altura de seus olhos e o fez olhar para as pontas dos dedos azuladas e garras pontiagudas — Você está azul! Seus olhos estão negros como os de Mu e sua íris dourada. Eu... eu sinto o grande poder que emana de você e creio que tenha regredido muitas gerações depois de ter feito a troca sanguínea total com Mu. Certamente está mais poderoso que qualquer vampiro existente na Terra, tirando seu divino Seth...

O Setita olhou para o Cesarem e só então se deu conta do quão relevante era o que ele dizia.

Na verdade, Shaka estava tão ferido e seu corpo doía tanto que sequer se ateve a esse detalhe novamente desde que Mu o salvara da selvageria Assamita.

— Eu regredi... para a nona geração.

— Fascinante! — o ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas num gesto de espanto e admiração — Percebe como as profecias estão se cumprindo, não é mesmo? O seu Seth, o mesmo que enfrentou o Conselho, também jurou perante todos os membros proteger o seu clã. E coincidências à parte, _mon ami,_ ele fez tal juramento justamente quando os Espectros das Sombras os estão perseguindo e exterminando. Shaka, será preciso um ateu cientista lhe jogar na cara o que está diante dos seus novos olhos negros?... Sem o seu envolvimento com Mu as profecias Setitas nunca se cumpririam. Está tudo perfeitamente certo! Pro inferno que os papiros _non_ lhe alertaram de que Seth seria um vampiro de meigas feições, doces olhos e apetite voraz. Nem que o deus do Egito antigo se perderia tanto de amores por seu sumo sacerdote a ponto de vencer a maldição do Consumo Conspícuo apenas para poder consumar seu amor... Essas tábuas, papiros e o restante todo foram escritos pelo gado e modificadas há milênios. Aposto que se o próprio Seth fosse escrevê-las o faria totalmente diferente. Então, sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth, e meu melhor amigo, lave esse rosto vermelho e vá se entender com seu deus. Não deixe suas dúvidas e conflitos pessoais o cegarem dessa maneira. Mu está sofrendo, Shaka. Eu _non_ posso ler mentes como vocês dois o fazem, mas eu vi o olhar dele quando me entregou você ferido em meus braços. Seth queria cuidar de você, te banhar, te vestir, te curar... Mas, ele escolheu respeitar o seu conflito.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do corredor, na parte setentrional da mansão, um vulto de longos cabelos loiros tão claros quanto os raios do luar, vestindo uma túnica egípcia branca, caminhava entre a escuridão a passos lentos e suaves.

Descalço para não fazer barulho, Afrodite seguia pelo corredor principal tateando as paredes com as pontas dos dedos para se orientar, já que não enxergava tão bem no escuro quanto os moradores principais da casa.

Vez ou outra olhava para trás como se temesse que alguém o estivesse seguindo.

Não queria que Shaka o visse fora de seu quarto, visto que deveria ter sua permissão para sair, principalmente depois da chegada de Mu na mansão.

Momentos antes, enquanto se vestia, o jovem músico ouviu a voz de Camus e, ainda que muito baixa, a voz de Mu.

Sentiu um misto de alívio e medo. Alívio pelo mestre doce e gentil ter voltado, e medo pelo mesmo motivo.

Afrodite sentia-se culpado pela briga dos mestres.

Correu até a porta e abriu uma pequena fresta para espiar. Poucos minutos depois viu quando Camus passou apressado pelo corredor carregando Shaka em seu colo, o qual estava coberto de sangue e sujeira.

Esperou alguns minutos e então deixou o quarto, seguindo pela direção oposta a qual Camus tomara.

Procurava por Mu.

Não fora difícil encontra-lo. Bastou-lhe seguir as pegadas sanguinolentas e o rastro de lama ressequida deixado no chão.

Logo viu a porta de um dos banheiros mais afastados entreaberta e ouviu o som da ducha ligada.

Enquanto ponderava do lado de fora, pensando se deveria mesmo incomodar Mu com sua presença, de súbito ouviu a voz do Nut sussurrar direto em sua mente, lhe causando um sobressalto que fez seu coração acelerar ainda mais.

— "Entre de uma vez. Seu coração está tão acelerado que o ouviria a quilômetros de distância, Afrodite."

No mesmo instante a porta se abria como por mágica revelando a figura assustada do jovem servo aos olhos negros do vampiro.

Ainda que inseguro e vacilante, Afrodite adentrou o cômodo a passos curtos sentido o forte odor de sangue golpear suas narinas à medida que avançava.

Apesar da penumbra que englobava todo o ambiente o jovem pode ver Mu sentado dentro do boxe. As pernas esticadas recebiam toda a cascata de água que descia da ducha, enquanto com as costas aderidas ao azulejo frio e a cabeça baixa ele olhava para as próprias mãos sobre o colo.

Ao deixar a sala e Shaka aos cuidados de Camus, Mu procurou um dos banheiros afastados para se limpar.

O laço sanguíneo completo que agora partilhava com o sacerdote o torturava mais que a chaga envenenada ainda aberta em seu corpo, uma vez que sentia toda a tristeza e conflito que acometiam o sacerdote.

Mu sentia-se miserável.

Em sua mente as memórias de Shaka, sua dedicação ao clã Setita e devoção a seu deus, o faziam amargurar um remorso desmedido, afinal sempre fora uma criatura amável e doce desde seu abraço.

Sua mãe, Aset, sempre lhe dissera que seu coração, mesmo após parar de bater, nunca perdera a pureza. Mesmo sendo um filho da noite e promovendo carnificinas devido a sua maldição Mu jamais se corromperia.

Por causa de seu coração bravo e gentil foi que entregara-se tão facilmente ao amor pelo sacerdote Setita, pois para Mu era perfeitamente natural amar Shaka, era simples, leve.

Sentir a rejeição do amado, todavia, o estava matando lentamente.

Ali, sozinho, amaldiçoou sua condição. Nunca havia desejado tanto e invejado tanto qualquer outro filho da noite ou humano. Queria ser qualquer um, menos quem era. Seth, uma criatura amaldiçoada fadada à destruição e solidão.

Desviou os olhos de suas mãos já parcialmente limpas, como todo seu corpo, e então olhou para o par de pés esguios de pele muito branca que pararam ao lado do boxe.

— Eu tenho mais de seis mil anos, sabia, Afrodite? — disse o Nut voltando a olhar para as próprias mãos que agora eram tingidas por pequenas gotas escarlates das lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto — Governei o Egito Antigo por dois mil anos junto de minha família. Vivi toda minha existência amaldiçoada rodeado de ouro, pedras preciosas, súditos fieis e muita riqueza. Como faraó fui respeitado e adorado por muitos... E no mundo novo eu sou um deus.

— Um... um deus? — o músico exclamou, arregalando os olhos surpreso e estupefato.

O Nut então ergueu a cabeça e encarou Afrodite com seus olhos verdes banhados em lagrimas rubras, mantendo-se pensativo por alguns instantes.

Deveria sentir raiva daquele humano, mas era incapaz. Correu os olhos por sua figura languida de beleza única e sentiu inveja, além do ciúmes que ainda lhe corroía.

Se pudesse ser como Afrodite...

Se fosse apenas gado Shaka não o rejeitaria.

— Tudo que desejei eu tive, Afrodite... Absolutamente tudo! Nada me era negado. E o que me negavam eu mesmo tomava para mim... Assim conquistei exércitos, territórios, ergui nações inteiras... Então eu dormi e quando acordei o novo mundo me tirou tudo. Minha própria história havia sido toda distorcida... Mas, quando tudo eram trevas ele estava lá... Ele foi a minha luz na escuridão... Shaka...

Afrodite dobrou os joelhos os apoiando no piso gelado para ficar mais próximo de Mu, enquanto calado ouvia o que ele dizia com uma concentração sublime, porém com muito pesar.

— Eu o amei, Afrodite... Desde o dia que o vi pela primeira vez... Amei seu mestre de uma maneira que nem sabia ser possível, mas... — Mu fechou os olhos sentindo a tristeza lhe pressionar o peito inerte.

— Senhor Mu, eu... Eu queria pedir perdão por... — ensaiou o pedido de perdão que fora buscar quando entrou naquele banheiro, ainda mais diante daquela confissão, mas ao notar a angustia vinda do outro vacilou.

Achou suas histórias parecidas, afinal outrora também tivera uma vida feliz, plena de amigos e no seio de uma família que o amava muito. Era um músico muito jovem ainda, mas já renomado em toda Suécia.

Shaka pelo visto tinha o dom maldito de trazer infortúnio aqueles a quem se aproximava, e foi considerando isso que Afrodite apenas deixou que Mu continuasse a desabafar consigo tudo que precisava.

—... Mas, ele não me quer mais. Não agora que me tornei um fardo pesado demais para ele. Meu passado glorioso agora se tornou minha ruina... — novamente o Nut ergueu os olhos e encarou o músico com vigor — Eu... Eu odiei vê-lo tocando você. Vê-lo copulando com você.

Afrodite baixou a cabeça envergonhado, fixando o olhar no piso manchado de sangue.

—... Era apenas a mim quem ele deveria tocar... — disse rangendo os dentes, num misto de raiva e tristeza — Mas, eu tinha medo.

— Medo? — o servo encorajou-se a olhar para o vampiro.

— Sim. Medo. Medo de feri-lo, mata-lo! — exasperou-se — Céus como fui idiota! Shaka me disse tantas vezes que eu não o mataria, que tinha fé... em mim. — nessa hora Mu deixou escapar uma risada sonora, misto de ironia e nervosismo — Veja só, ele tinha fé em mim! E ele estava certo!

O jovem servo franziu as sobrancelhas confuso, percebendo o nervosismo crescente que tomava o Nut.

— Quando conseguimos no unir finalmente eu achei que havia, mesmo que por alguns momentos apenas, encontrado a felicidade. E que apesar da minha maldição estávamos finalmente selando nosso pacto e passaríamos a eternidade juntos. Ledo engano o meu. Shaka considera nossa união profana, e seu amor por mim herege... E... O que faço agora? Como esquecer seus toques? Seus beijos? Seu sabor?... Como arrancar de dentro de mim esse sentimento que já faz parte de todo meu ser? Ah, Afrodite... Como eu o invejo!

— N-Não diga isso, senhor Mu. O senhor é um vampiro tão poderoso, tão... bondoso, belo e gentil, como pode invejar um ninguém como eu? E por que diz que mestre Shaka julga vossa união profana?

— Você não sabe de nada, criança...

— O que sei é que o que vejo. — Afrodite muniu-se de toda a coragem que lhe cabia naquele momento para dizer o que realmente pensava e talvez apaziguar o coração sofrido do Nut — Eu não possuo nenhum poder. Não posso curar o corpo como o senhor, tampouco a alma, e nem ler pensamentos, mas eu sou músico e posso ler o corpo, o olhar, os gestos de uma pessoa, e acredite, eles são como notas musicais.

O servo conseguiu a atenção que queria do Nut, que agora o encarava concentrado.

— O corpo tem sua linguagem própria, senhor Mu, assim como a música. Mestre Shaka o olha, o toca e lhe sorri como um apaixonado maestro conduz sua amada orquestra, e um maestro apaixonado jamais abandona sua filarmônica. Eu sou apenas alimento para o corpo, mas o senhor é para ele alimento para a alma e o coração. Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas o senhor disse a pouco que no novo mundo é um deus? Seria por isso o seu amor pelo mestre profano?... Por acaso... Não me diga que... Senhor, Mu, o senhor é o mesmo deus do mestre Shaka? O mesmo a quem ele tanto procurou por milênios? O senhor é Seth?

Ainda divagando acerca do que o jovem acabara de dizer, Mu respondeu entristecido:

— Sim.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos azuis e engoliu em seco.

— Pelo algoz ouvido de Beethoven! Não pode ser!

Nos cinco anos em que vivera ali com Shaka não teve um só dia em que o sacerdote não tivesse lhe falado de Seth, o deus do Egito e soberano absoluto de seu clã.

Afrodite aprendeu a gostar das histórias que Shaka lhe narrava acerca dos bravos feitos do deus egípcio cuja cabeça era de marsupial e o corpo forte como de um soldado moldado para a guerra.

Depois de tantos anos as ouvindo até já se considerava um devoto de Seth, ainda que principiante, já que não acreditava em deuses, mas jamais imaginaria que Mu, uma criatura tão terna fosse aquele ser monstruoso representado pelas tantas estátuas que existiam na mansão de Shaka.

— Mas... Não era para o senhor ter uma cabeça de animal?

Mu soltou um suspiro cansado.

— Não sei de onde tiraram isso... É tanta coisa errada, tantas histórias distorcidas... A única coisa que se torna legítima é a rejeição de Shaka e não posso lidar com ela, Afrodite, não posso! — novas lagrimas tingiram seu rosto — Eu a sinto tão forte quanto uma sombra nefasta sobre meus ombros. Dói demais. Não quero que Shaka me olhe como uma estátua de bronze e ouro, um ser inanimado, um ídolo, mas sim como seu companheiro. Eu não quero ter de amar todo um clã e ignorar o amor que sinto por ele.

— Senhor Mu, não diga essas coisas. Creio que tudo irá se resolver quando...

— Quando? Me diz, quando? Não deixarei de ser Seth, e ele não deixará de ser o sumo sacerdote do clã que me tem como seu salvador, assim como não deixará de classificar nossa união como profana... Shaka me foi dedicado desde seu abraço. Eu dormi por tantos anos naquela caverna no meio do nada porque era ele quem teria de me despertar. Shaka não me despertou apenas para o novo mundo, mas para o amor, aquele que completa a alma, e para o desejo! Ele sobreviveu à minha maldição. O destino uniu nossas almas e nem o tempo foi capaz de impedir nosso encontro. Então por que? Por que ele não entende e simplesmente não aceita? Por meu pai, Rá, minha mãe, Aset, e todos meus ancestrais, por que Shaka me rejeita?

— Eu não o rejeito.

A voz grave e dita em tom muito baixo veio da entrada do cômodo.

Imediatamente tanto Afrodite quanto Mu voltaram suas atenções para a porta e viram a figura altiva de Shaka parada, apoiada no batente de madeira. Vestia um roupão negro de seda, estava livre da imundice que cobria seu corpo, mas não das dores fortíssimas que os diversos ferimentos ainda lhe causavam o fazendo contorcer o rosto.

— Shaka! — Seth murmurou ao ver o sacerdote ali, surpreso e aflito.

— Nem que me fosse ordenado pelo próprio criador eu seria capaz de tal feito. Nem que me tornasse um carniçal sem vontade própria e esperança alguma. Nem que eu mesmo me obrigasse para cumprir o juramente que dediquei aos Seguidores... Jamais conseguiria rejeitá-lo. — o sacerdote confessou sem pestanejar — Afrodite, saia, por favor. Vá para seu quarto.

Deu a ordem ao servo com os olhos ainda fixos aos do Nut.


	15. Chapter 15

De dentro do boxe, o músico e o Nut olhavam surpreendidos para a figura vestida em uma túnica negra longa até os pés, curvada apoiada ao batente da porta.

Afrodite rapidamente se levantou para executar a ordem lançando um olhar melancólico para Mu, depois cruzou o banheiro e ao passar por Shaka baixou a cabeça respeitosamente, seguindo pelo corredor.

O tempo todo o Setita mantinha os olhos cravados aos do Nut.

Não havia sido decisão fácil estar ali, disposto a lhe dizer exatamente o que sentia.

\- Início do Flashback -

Momentos antes de estar ali, frente a frente com Mu, Shaka deixou apressado o banheiro para o qual Camus o havia levado.

Ainda todo molhado, correu transtornado, mesmo que trôpego e desorientado pelo veneno, pelos corredores escuros de sua morada até chegar á enorme biblioteca, deixando respingos de água e sangue negro por onde passara.

Agoniado, bateu a porta atrás de si quando se viu dentro do aposento.

Queria ficar sozinho. Precisava ficar sozinho.

Em meio a gemidos e sutis espasmos, olhou ao redor e seguiu cambaleante em meio à penumbra até o altar Setita onde guardava há milênios os papiros sagrados que continham as escrituras do culto à Seth.

Parou diante do altar.

Seus olhos dourados então buscaram em agonia a face esculpida em ouro da estátua do deus do Caos. Cabeça de marsupial, corpo de homem em sua plenitude.

Na mão direita trazia em punho um cetro, na esquerda uma cruz egípcia.

Em sua mente, as cenas que vivenciara no exato momento da troca sanguínea com Mu se repetiam, e nelas o Nut, não a estátua à sua frente, mas Mu, é quem empunhava o cetro e a cruz, enquanto caminhava imponente em meio à turba inflamada de soldados que compunham seu exército.

Shaka sentiu escorrer por seu rosto aflito uma lágrima fria, pesada, e enquanto via Mu instigar os homens a lutar em seu nome as palavras de Camus, ainda frescas em seus pensamentos confusos, ecoavam:

"Mu perdeu tudo... Família, reino, morada, milênios de pós-vida... O que pode lhe restar se até mesmo o companheiro a quem acabara de se entregar e se unir em um laço sanguíneo eterno o rejeitar? _Non_ me espantaria se ele decidisse dar capo de sua própria existência."

Estendeu o braço à frente e apanhou um manuscrito de couro entre os papiros sagrados depositado sobre o altar.

O couro envelhecido parecia lhe queimar as mãos como fogo, e foi num rompante de aflição e desconsolo que o segurou o mais firme que conseguiu e o rasgou com tamanha selvageria que reduziu o documento milenar a meros farelos, os quais se espalharam no chão em torno de seus pés.

Camus mais uma vez estava certo.

Como sempre o amigo era sua parte racional.

Mu, a seu modo, cumpria a profecia. E se porventura não quis se revelar antecipadamente essa era sua vontade, e quem era ele para contestar a vontade de Seth se não apenas seu sumo sacerdote!

— Perdoe-me... — fechou os olhos entregando-se novamente à melancolia que lhe dilacerava.

Deixou-se cair de joelhos diante do altar.

Esfregou os olhos que vertiam grossas lagrimas sanguinolentas, pois além de sua própria dor e confusão também sentia, através do laço sanguíneo, o sofrimento vindo de Mu, o medo, a desesperança, e podia até ouvi-lo desabafar com seu servo, como se estivessem próximos.

Sentiu-se mal por infligir semelhante dor a seu companheiro, a seu deus, mas como poderia amar de forma carnal um ser que considerava divino, e a quem deveria adorar com irrevogável contemplação?

Após ponderar por algum momento, levantou-se e enquanto enxugava as lagrimas com as palmas das mãos deixou a biblioteca e rumou para seu quarto, onde se vestiu rapidamente com uma longa túnica negra e dirigiu-se até o banheiro, encontrando lá sua única razão de existir por mais de dois mil anos.

\- Fim do Flashback -

— A forma como lidei com... com sua revelação, Mu... Seth... Não foi adequada. — disse Shaka em baixo tom.

O Nut encarou-o nos olhos, com tristeza, então rapidamente meteu o rosto debaixo das finas cascatas d´água que desciam da potente ducha e com o auxílio das mãos lavou o sangue que tingia seu rosto.

Apesar de não poder esconder sua dor, não deixaria mais que Shaka o visse chorar. Tinha seu orgulho.

Levantou-se a duras penas e fechou a ducha, dando fim ao banho.

"Você ainda está muito ferido. Precisa repousar." — disse diretamente à mente do sacerdote, enquanto apanhava um roupão para cobrir seu corpo — "Lhe darei um pouco mais de meu sangue. Não me agrada vê-lo tão frágil dessa maneira."

— O meu corpo não me preocupa. Essa breve debilidade logo passará... — respondeu o sacerdote verbalmente, com voz embargada —... Já minha alma, meu coração... Ah, Mu... — caminhou lentamente até o Nut e o mirou nos olhos verdes —... Sinto-me tão errado, tão... profano.

Shaka amava demais aquele imortal.

E era justamente esse o seu tormento. Desejava Seth com paixão carnal e de tal forma que queria para si até seus pensamentos e desejos mais íntimos.

A vergonha e a culpa que sentia eram tamanhas que era difícil para ele até mesmo manter os olhos na figura do Nut, pois não o via como um deus, mas como o imortal dono de seu coração sem vida e de seus pensamentos.

— Eu jamais deveria tê-lo incitado, provocado da forma que o fiz... Se soubesse...

— Se soubesse não me amaria? — Mu questionou aflito e irritado — Não entende que nossos destinos estavam ligados desde o princípio? Mesmo eu me apresentando a você como um imortal, fadado à mesma maldição da imortalidade e fome insaciável, mesmo lhe revelando minhas fraquezas e medos mais íntimos, vai ignorar tudo o que compartilhamos e me ver apenas como um deus? Um ser superior a quem deve apenas adoração e obediência?

— Você não entende... — Shaka baixou a cabeça agoniado — Mu, eu o trago em meu coração, minha vontade, meus pensamentos, por mais de dois mil anos... Fui abraçado propositalmente para ser o seu porta-voz na Terra, o arauto de Seth, líder dos Seguidores... Eu... existi por mais de dois milênios apenas por você. Estudei, viajei o mundo o todo, de Leste a Oeste, Norte a Sul, para procura-lo e no fim... Quem me encontrou foi você.

O Nut podia sentir todo o conflito que se desenhava no interior do amado.

Por mais que não entendesse os sentimentos que mergulhavam o sacerdote naquele mar de angústias, já que era um deus e não o devoto de um, Mu apenas podia partilhar de sua confusão, e esforçar-se para tentar compreende-la.

— Eu fui um instrumento da sua vontade. — Shaka continuou, agora novamente buscando os olhos verdes do vampiro com os seus — Nada poderia me por mais realizado, mas... eu... eu não sei mais como prosseguir, eu... tenho deveres para com meu clã e eu... Por tudo que é mais sagrado, eu o amo, Mu! Eu o amo tanto, e de forma tão errada que sou incapaz de sentir o júbilo dessa descoberta. Eu estou com medo! Eu não sei como vai ser... agora que...

— Agora o que, Shaka? — percebendo o descontrole e desespero do amado, Mu cuidadosamente o abraçou, tomando cuidado para não feri-lo ainda mais — Não percebe que agora a única coisa que irá mudar é a forma como você e todo o clã Setita interpretam as profecias?

— Mu...

— Eu não sou a divindade que vocês imaginaram, mas eu sou o verdadeiro Seth! Um deus em meu tempo, uma lenda no seu. Nada realmente mudou, pois eu cumprirei as profecias de seu clã da mesma forma, como prometi perante o Conselho que faria. Eu protegerei os Seguidores, e eu... protegerei você. Não deve temer a nada. Eu estou aqui! Finalmente sua busca terminou, meu sumo sacerdote! Nunca mais estará sozinho.

Shaka rendeu-se aos poucos aquele abraço, buscando o conforto e a plenitude que somente junto a Mu conseguira encontrar.

Fechou os olhos encostando seu rosto na gélida face do Nut, porém ainda usando de todo seu controle emocional para não cair em prantos.

— Eu nada temo, pois sempre esteve comigo... Em meus pensamentos, em meu coração... Minha solidão... milenar... só não me fora mais insuportável porque você sempre esteve comigo, porém de outra forma, como meu deus, meu propósito, minha missão. O amor que sentia por você era totalmente diferente... Era disciplinado, puro, era... divino!... Agora... ele me trouxe o caos.

— Existe ordem no caos, meu amado. — Seth sussurrou ao ouvido do sacerdote — Não há coincidências nas obras do destino. Tudo já estava traçado. Mesmo a extinção de meu clã. Contudo, ainda quero descobrir o que me separou de minha família. Por que dormi por dois milênios a mais do que deveria? E também tentar compreender em que momento da passagem das eras a história de minha linhagem foi deturpada e as informações se confundiram. Talvez eu não consiga elucidar nenhum desses mistérios, mas uma coisa eu tenho como certa e irrevogável. — o Nut segurou firme no rosto do Setita com uma das mãos o fazendo olhar fixo em seus olhos — Você é meu, Shaka. Eu o quero! Me entreguei a você por minha vontade e não me arrependo. Mesmo agora, eu faria novamente. Saiba que se não me entreguei antes a você foi apenas por desconhecer a possibilidade, e principalmente por medo de perdê-lo! Para mim é ainda muito difícil separar o desejo sexual da fome. Também não me revelei antes simplesmente por não saber como faze-lo. Temia decepcioná-lo, uma vez que sua fé era tão grande e tão certa que me tocou profundamente.

— Ela ainda é, Mu. Ou... penso que seja, mas não da mesma forma. — respondeu quase num chiado — Eu estou tão confuso...

— Shaka...

— Tanto que eu lutei... nesses mais de dois mil anos, para me manter existindo nesse mundo quando minha vontade sempre foi deixar de existir... — os ferimentos em suas pernas por vezes o fazia fraquejar e dobrar os joelhos, mas nessas horas Mu o sustentava, aflito com sua condição, porém atento a cada palavra, sedento por entender o que se passava na cabeça do sacerdote —... Mas, além de minha missão para com os Seguidores, a única promessa que me manteve firme até hoje era a certeza de que iria de encontra-lo... — baixou novamente o olhar, entristecido —... Porém, eu acreditava que com o seu retorno iriamos juntos fortalecer nosso clã, você passaria a comandar os Seguidores e... e não que o amaria como um...

— Como um imortal ama outro, Shaka. Não pode se culpar pelo que não pode controlar. Nada mudou. Mesmo sendo Seth, para você, meu amado, eu serei sempre Mu, o Nut que lhe entregou o coração, o corpo e a alma. O seu companheiro.

— Eu o amo tanto, Mu... — voltou a encarar os olhos verdes, enquanto lentamente aproximava seus lábios dos lábios do Nut.

Ficou alguns segundos parado a milímetros de tocar a boca do amado, vacilante, confuso, então a voz confortante de Mu abraçou novamente seus pensamentos.

"Vamos reescrever a História juntos, Shaka. Criar nossas próprias lendas e mitos. Vamos mostrar aos Seguidores que seu deus regressou e que escolheu seu sumo sacerdote para partilhar a eternidade consigo. Eu sou Seth, estou aqui, e minha vontade é absoluta. Eu o quero, e como meu sumo sacerdote é seu dever me fazer feliz. Não há sob este céu que nos cobre alguém que possa se impor à minha vontade!"

Mu tomou a boca de Shaka num beijo urgente, porém zeloso, que fora correspondido com ternura e paixão pelo Setita.

"Permita-me cuidar de você, ama-lo e protege-lo. Tem a minha palavra de que tudo ficará bem, meu amado."

Camus já havia voltado à sala.

Julgou prudente não ir atrás de Shaka quando este deixou o banheiro às pressas sem nada dizer.

Se conhecia bem o amigo, suas palavras não haviam sido ditas em vão, pois caso Shaka não as considerasse verídicas certamente os dois ainda estariam discutindo.

Todavia, mesmo que tenha deixado mais leve o fardo que o Setita carregava, se antes temia apenas que Mu matasse Shaka num rompante de descontrole, agora também temia pela segurança dos dois, afinal era mais do que óbvio que os ataques a Shaka e os Seguidores de Seth estavam cada vez mais frequentes e violentos.

Esperando que o sacerdote retornasse para lhe dar mais alguma pista acerca do vampiro que o atacara, Camus sentou-se em uma das luxuosas poltronas de veludo vermelho no aguardo.

Enquanto esperava, sentiu ao longe o cheiro delicioso e instigante de Afrodite que regressava para seu quarto. De imediato a lembrança do beijo, do corpo quente e vivo do músico lhe saltou à mente o pondo perdido em devaneios confusos.

Não deveria, e não poderia, desejar o servo do amigo. Isso era uma falta grave.

Tenso, esfregou a testa com a ponta dos dedos, como se tentasse afastar qualquer pensamento que não fosse dentro do contexto pelo qual viajara quilômetros para a Inglaterra, e deu graças aos gênios da Física por logo Shaka e Mu adentrarem o recinto, pois assim poderia direcionar sua concentração a eles e tentar abater a lembrança de Afrodite.

— Eu tentei leva-lo para o quarto. Ele precisa repousar, mas insistiu em relatar a você o ataque do demônio canibal. — disse Mu, que trazia amparado pelos ombros o sacerdote Setita.

Camus levantou-se num sobressalto.

Era a nítida a dificuldade que o sacerdote enfrentava para caminhar, então apressou-se em apanhar algumas almofadas e ajeita-las no sofá de couro para que ele se sentasse com o máximo de conforto.

— Eu imaginei. São séculos de convivência. — disse o Cesarem esboçando um sorriso — Venha, sente ele aqui.

Juntos ajeitaram Shaka num amontoado de almofadas.

Enquanto Mu ajeitava-se ao lado do amado, Camus puxava uma poltrona para ficar mais próximo a eles. A posicionou em frente ao Setita para que ele não precisasse esforçar-se tanto ao falar.

— Eu estou... bem. Obrigado. — disse o sacerdote gentilmente — E eu também sabia que... você não sairia daqui antes de... saber de tudo.

— Sim, mas se _non_ se sente bem para conversarmos agora, podemos deixar os relatos para amanhã. _Non_ quero que se esforce em demasia.

— Já disse que estou bem... É somente o veneno que ainda drena minhas forças e impede as feridas de se fecharem... mas, logo estarei completamente recuperado. — respondeu Shaka, que apesar da voz fraca tinha uma Presença tão ou mais forte quanto a de um vampiro em pleno gozo de seus poderes.

— O veneno Assamita é algo ainda fora de nossa compreensão. De fato é seu grande trunfo contra todos os outros clãs, mas... Convenhamos que um Assamita nessa região é algo bem inusitado. _Non_ acha? — disse o francês arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Exato. — Shaka estreitou os olhos, encarando as íris avermelhadas do Cesarem — Eles não costumam subir o continente. Só saem do Oriente Médio... caso... caso tenham algum propósito ou... serviço sujo encomendado.

— Exatamente! — Camus estalou os dedos de uma das mãos — Quem quer que seja que está atrás de você, Shaka, seguramente já se deu conta de que _non_ irá conseguir captura-lo ou abatê-lo sozinho.

— E se aliou a essa... corja. — completou o sacerdote num rosnado.

— _Non_. Assamitas _non_ fazem alianças. Assamitas são mercenários.

Mu, que apenas ouvia, esboçou uma carranca de nojo enquanto olhava para o tapete persa que havia no centro da sala com os olhos arregalados como se revivesse, cena a cena, o ataque cruel e violento daquele vampiro soturno.

— Eu... nunca havia presenciado algo tão grotesco. — disse, por fim, o Nut, em seguida ergueu a cabeça e mirou os olhos de Camus — Em minha época não existiam esses... canibais. — disse com o mesmo semblante enojado e em seguida segurou na mão de Shaka fazendo uma carícia.

O cuidado com que Mu lidava com o sacerdote não passou despercebido aos olhos atentos de Camus, que ainda tentou disfarçar pigarreando e desviando o olhar para as próprias mãos, cruzadas sobre os joelhos.

Não podia compreender por que subitamente um gesto de carinho como aquele de repente lhe chamara tanto a atenção, e foi quando menos esperava que seus pensamentos novamente lhe traíram, buscando a lembrança do jovem músico que servia a Shaka.

"O cheiro!" — pensou sentindo o odor de Afrodite pairar pela residência, ainda que sutil — "Nem em todos os meus catálogos que classificam os feromônios mais raros existe um odor como o dele!... É único!"

Súbito, Shaka, que mantinha os olhos semicerrados e cravados nas mãos de Mu sobre as suas, ergueu o rosto num sobressalto encarando a face de Camus.

Parecia ter tomado um susto!

O francês, em contrapartida, não olhava para si. Ao em vez disso, parecia também mirar nas mãos do Nut, o que fez Shaka franzir as sobrancelhas, consternado.

Podia jurar que Camus havia falado consigo. Ouvira claramente sua voz, mas ali, olhando para ele, pensou ter delirado, já que o francês parecia permanecer calado.

Então novamente a voz de Camus fora ouvida.

"O que eu _non_ daria para senti-lo apenas uma vez mais, Afrodite! Ah... os lábios mais doces que os meus já tocaram."

— Como disse? — a voz grave do sacerdote, modificada por seu estado de espanto, interrompeu os pensamentos do Cesarem, que imediatamente ao ouvi-la ergueu os olhos encontrando os de Shaka cravados em si.

— _Pardon_? — perguntou Camus calmamente.

— O que foi que você disse? Você?... — remexeu-se entre as almofadas, transtornado e confuso.

— Eu _non_ disse nada, Shaka!

— Sim você disse!

— _Non_. — insistia o francês.

"Hum... ele está me olhando com um semblante perturbado. Conheço essa cara, seu velhaco! Será que já sentiu o cheiro de Afrodite em mim? Possessivo como é, imagina se souber que dormi com o menino." — mais um pensamento, e dessa vez Shaka calou-se, pois ouvia a voz de Camus, porém nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca.

Estava lendo seus pensamentos.

Um poder até então que não fazia parte de seus dons das trevas, e do qual ele não tinha nenhum controle.

— Você dormiu com meu servo? Como você ousou, seu patife? — rosnou de repente Shaka, levantando-se do sofá de supetão e pegando tanto Camus quanto Mu de surpresa, esse ainda mais, pois estava totalmente fora do contexto do que discutiam segundos antes.

— Shaka! — o Nut se levantou assustado.

Assim também fez Camus, que saltou da poltrona alarmado.

" _Je ne peux pas croire!_ _Comment peut-il savoir qui..."_ (Eu não posso acreditar! Como ele pode saber que...) _—_ o Cesaremtentou abortar o próprio pensamento, já desconfiado do que acontecia.

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando Mu, ao observar os rostos exaltados de ambos, e dada a mudança repentina e drástica no rumo da conversa, segurou nos ombros de Shaka e tentou acalma-lo, o convencendo a voltar a se sentar.

O Nut já podia imaginar o que estava acontecendo ali.

— Shaka, olhe para mim! Olhe para mim! — pedia com cautela — Não pode se exaltar dessa maneira. Está muito debilitado. Sente-se, vamos! Volte a se sentar. Você também, Camus, por favor. Volte a se sentar.

— Hum... o veneno Assamita deve ter afetado os miolos dele também, _non_? — dissimulou o francês acatando a ordem do Nut, voltando a se sentar enquanto resmungava algumas palavras inaudíveis.

— Meus miolos estão intactos, senhor Camus dos Cesarem! Já os seus... Se ousou mesmo...

— Shaka! Já basta! — Mu o interrompeu, pousando a mão em seu rosto e o fazendo olhar em seus olhos verdes.

"Ouça, meu amado. Você deve estar lendo a mente e os pensamentos de Camus." — disse o Nut, diretamente à mente do sacerdote que surpreso arregalou os olhos — "Esse é um dom concedido aos membros do meu clã, e que você deve ter assimilado quando bebeu o meu sangue."

Shaka recostou as costas nas almofadas e por alguns segundos desviou os olhos, agora azuis novamente, do rosto de Mu para observar, atônito, a face apreensiva de Camus. Então a voz de Mu novamente o fez focar as íris verdes do amado.

"Não se assuste. Essa é só mais uma dádiva da qual terá que aprender a dominar. Eu te peço, portanto, que tenha calma e que não se exalte com seu amigo, pois os pensamentos de uma pessoa, imortal ou gado, lhes são seu mais secreto tesouro, e não devemos rouba-lo. Esse é um dom Nut que deve ser usado apenas em casos de extrema necessidade, justamente para evitar esse tipo de reação, como a que teve agora, uma vez que todos estamos sujeitos a pensamentos inapropriados, errôneos e até mesmo incoerentes. Não possuímos controle de nossa mente, e se Camus não se pronunciou, seja lá sobre o que for que ele tenha pensado que te deixou tão alterado, é porque seus pensamentos passaram por seu filtro moral e ele julgou inapropriado verbaliza-los. A leitura da mente de modo invasivo pode transformar bons amigos em inimigos, apenas pela faceta caótica do pensamento humano. Não se permita levar por esse caminho. Por favor acalme-se, meu companheiro. Eu lhe ensinarei a controlar o dom da telepatia assim que estiver melhor. Por enquanto, concentre-se e mantenha o foco no que estávamos discutindo."

Mu acalmava Shaka emanando suas próprias boas emoções.

Ele mesmo não lia a mente de Camus, pois após milênios sabia muito bem que tipo de confusão seus talentos causavam em suas interações sociais.

Shaka por sua vez, voltava a olhar para o francês, confuso e irritado.

— _Sacre Bleu_ , Shaka! _Non_ se exalte dessa maneira. — o ruivo tentou apaziguar os ânimos exaltados.

O sacerdote se colocava resignado a tentar bloquear tudo aquilo que ouvia, mas não poupou o amigo de um aviso.

— Fique longe do meu servo, Camus. Tem permissão para se alimentar de seu sangue somente quando eu a conceder.

— E por que eu iria querer lhe tomar o músico, Shaka? Eu tenho meus próprios servos, seu Setita turrão. — sorriu de canto de boca, pois realmente Shaka era um vampiro dos mais invocados, e de fato ele desejava tomar Afrodite do sacerdote, porém jamais o faria, tampouco confessaria — Eu creio que você está demasiadamente cansado. Podemos deixar a conversa sobre o ataque Assamita, seu autor e o possível mandante para outra ocasião.

— Sim, eu acho mesmo mais prudente. — afirmou Mu, mas de pronto o sacerdote contestou a ambos.

— Não. Já disse que estou bem, e não serei mais pego de surpresa por... por eventuais devaneios aquém do contexto discutido aqui. — encarou Camus ao dizer tais palavras — Eu tenho pressa! Meu clã corre iminente perigo... Me lembro bem da fisionomia do caçador que me atacou, e Mu também o viu. Será que poderia fazer um retrato falado?

O Nut pensou por alguns segundos recordando-se da face do Assamita, então assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

— Sim, um momento. — disse, então se levantou e caminhou até uma escrivaninha na extremidade oposta do cômodo de onde voltou portando um calhamaço de folhas em branco e uma mina de carvão.

— Isso será de muita serventia, Seth... Mu... é bem... — Camus pigarreou, deixando o Nut momentaneamente constrangido —... Eu possuo alguns contatos que poderão me dar informações precisas acerca do Assamita que os atacou e, através dele, de sua identidade, talvez descobrir quem foi o mandante! Decerto que esse não foi um ataque rotineiro.

Mu então acenou positivamente para o francês e fez uma caricia na mão de Shaka, que ouvia a tudo com atenção, agora menos disperso.

Shaka o tempo todo tentava controlar o dom das trevas que lhe permitia ler mentes, se pondo concentrado, observando Mu riscar no papel os contornos iniciais do rosto do assassino, mas era uma tarefa nada fácil para si, e vez ou outra os pensamentos de Camus lhe invadiam novamente a mente de forma involuntária.

"Pobre Shaka. Está tão alterado! Talvez eu possa fazer uma fórmula que acelere o processo de cicatrização... Ou não... Camus como você é descrente! Shaka tem um deus particular para curá-lo... Camus você _non_ presta! Bem que estranhei quando Mu aceitou tão facilmente ser o companheiro desse Setita turrão. Foi a vontade de deus! Espertinho esse Seth!"

O pensamento fora interrompido de supetão, pois Camus havia caído da poltrona que do nada virara para trás fazendo o ruivo soltar um grito de espanto por ter sido pego de surpresa.

— Eeei! _Merde_!

— Mas o que? — Mu ergueu a cabeça de supetão, surpreendido por aquela cena que já imaginava ser obra do sacerdote fazendo uso de mais um de seus dons adquiridos na troca sanguínea consigo, o da telecinese.

— Oh, Camus... sinto muito! — disse Shaka encostando a cabeça nas almofadas enquanto ria satisfeito — Eu deveria tê-lo alertado acerca dessa poltrona velha. Ela está com defeito. De vez em quando acontece isso... Ela do nada vira do avesso.

— Hum... defeito bem peculiar, _non_? — rosnou o Cesarem se pondo de pé para endireitar o móvel.

— Decerto. Preciso manda-la ao tapeceiro!... Se eu estivesse gozando de minha melhor forma e não tão debilitado como estou o ajudaria a se levantar.

— _Non_ se incomode, sumo sacerdote. — lançou um olhar frio ao amigo pondo-se novamente sentado.

Mu então olhou para Shaka notando um risinho preso no canto de seus lábios. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, ele mesmo não resistindo a rir da situação, então apressou-se a terminar o retrato antes que mais algum contratempo entre aqueles dois acontecesse.

— Pronto. Desculpem a demora... — disse entregando a folha rabiscada com o desenho para o Cesarem, que a apanhou de pronto.

— Ah, sim! Agradeço, Mu. Será de grande valia. — disse, e logo em seguida direcionou seu olhar para Shaka estreitando as pálpebras num gesto desafiador — O líder de meu clã, Degel, é um estudioso do clã de assassinos. Se esse vampiro era um caçador profissional, certamente ele o reconhecerá. Degel dissecou vários Assamitas e descobriu muito sobre sua fisiologia e suas memórias contidas nas amostras de sangue, claro, depois de inocularmos o veneno. Conseguimos descobrir muito sobre as marcas tribais de identificação também e... Ora, veja só! Vejo que você as desenhou no retrato.

— Sim. Ele as tinha na fronte e também no pescoço. — afirmou Mu.

— Hum, fascinante! — súbito, o francês ficou ainda mais sério — Pelas cicatrizes aqui, no rosto... e dada a cimitarra... pode ser um dos mercenários que trabalham pessoalmente para El Cid!

— El Cid? — Shaka proferiu em alto tom.

— Ele mesmo. Essas marcas tribais são de seu alto escalão de assassinos.

— El Cid, o Assamita que organizou os ataques aos Tremere e Toreadores séculos atrás, dizimando os mais influentes de seus membros?... Mas... El Cid não tinha sido condenado à morte por ter assassinado o antigo presidente do Conselho há muitos anos?

— Sim... Mas, ele "desapareceu" no dia de execução de sua pena. — balançou a cabeça negativamente — Agora El Cid é uma lenda. Nada é certo, mas Degel suspeita que ele seja o novo líder Assamita. Nunca ninguém encontrou seu paradeiro, e hoje há uma recompensa altíssima por quem entregar sua cabeça ao Conselho. Está vendo essas linhas em paralelo abaixo dos olhos? E os pontos na testa? — apontou para o papel e olhou para o Nut, que acompanhava atento o debate.

— Sim, lembro-me bem deles. — disse Mu.

— São as marcas que levam os assassinos treinados pessoalmente por El Cid. São como um grupo de elite. Contratados para matar ou capturar homens ou imortais de grande potencial e poder... Você, no caso, meu caro. — apontou para Shaka no sofá — Quem quer que tenha contratado esse assassino, obrigatoriamente o fez por intermédio de El Cid, e este enviou seu melhor caçador. Só não contavam que a presa da vez tivesse proteção divina!

— E terá sempre! — Mu retrucou em tom sério — Shaka é meu sumo sacerdote, meu companheiro, meu escolhido e líder de meu clã no Novo Mundo. Na tradição Nut, nós cuidamos dos nossos. Presamos pela família e protegemos tudo que nos é caro. Não se mantem um império por milênios sem dedicação e comprometimento com os seus. Eu posso não ter mais meu cargo como soberano, e meu título de poder pode ter sido confundido, mas ainda sou Seth, o vampiro mais poderoso dessa Era. Por isso, se vir que Shaka ou os Seguidores correm perigo iminente, não pensarei duas vezes em tornar minha a guerra deles.

— Estou ciente disso, Nut. — respondeu Camus — E se existem mesmo divindades que podem alterar o destino dos homens e dos imortais, torço para que elas ajam antes de isso acontecer.

— Camus... — continuou Mu —... Faça suas investigações, eu farei as minhas. Agora que meu amado já sabe a verdade sobre minha identidade, não preciso esperar mais. Investigarei o Conselho, descobrirei seu verdadeiro propósito e protegerei os meus.

— É bom ficar atento mesmo. Não há Assamitas na Europa, mas é certo que Shaka está sendo caçado, então acredito que possíveis encontros, desagradáveis como esse que tiveram, possam voltar a acontecer mesmo aqui. — disse Camus, enquanto ajeitava-se na poltrona, preocupado com o que via.

Mu parecia mudado.

Sua postura, mesmo enquanto rabiscava o papel, era forte, ereta, altiva e majestosa.

Temeu que o Nut pudesse desequilibrar a já tão frágil base da sociedade vampírica vigente.

— Não se preocupe, Cesarem. — o Nut falou sorrindo, pois sentia a inquietude vinda do ruivo — Apesar de minhas habilidades, ainda desconhecidas a vocês, lhe asseguro de que não possuo onisciência nem onipresença! Sei que não posso combater a todos, nem declarar guerra a ninguém. Além disso, desde minha época a união sempre fez a força. Não pretendo desafiar ninguém sozinho, por enquanto.

— Eu temo por vocês três, apenas isso. — o ato falho de Camus incluía Afrodite. Temia inclusive pela vida do músico. Tanto por ser o elo mais fraco caso uma guerra estourasse de repente, quanto por ter de viver ali, sob o mesmo teto de um vampiro amaldiçoado pelo Consumo Conspícuo — _Non_ quero que nada de mal aconteça ao meu amigo e ao companheiro dele.

— Deveria ser menos... cético, Camus, meu amigo... — disse Shaka, voltando a se encostar nas almofadas — Nem diante de deus você crê em seu potencial e sabedoria? Que prova mais sua Ciência pode querer? Um dia... a fé será sua última esperança... Perceberá isso quando tiver na iminência de perder algo que lhe é caro, e que sua Ciência não será capaz de lhe dar de volta.

Camus olhou para o sacerdote com um sorriso no rosto, depois novamente para Mu com o mesmo sorriso.

— Eu _non_ acredito em deuses, Seth! — falou encarando os olhos verdes que agora o miravam com atenção — O que vejo diante de mim é um vampiro ancestral, um super vampiro! Um ser incrível, poderosíssimo e admirável, mas nada além disso.

Nessa hora Shaka se remexeu no sofá soltando uma bufada de ar.

Talvez se tivesse forças daria um safanão naquele francês teimoso, mas tudo que fez foi revirar os olhos e cruzar os braços, para divertimento de Camus que sorriu ainda mais.

— Que fique claro, porém, que eu o respeito por isso, pelo seu poder, sua história e sua ancestralidade... O que _non_ me isenta, no entanto, de temer por você também, Mu. Deve manter sua identidade em segredo por mais um tempo.

— Sim... Quanto a isso eu sou obrigado a concordar com esse herege, Mu. — pontuou Shaka — O vampiro que está atrás de mim certamente me quer para regredir suas gerações através do consumo do meu sangue... Portanto, se souber que há um vampiro muito mais poderoso que eu... um deus... ele fará de tudo para conseguir captura-lo.

Mu sorriu.

— Não é tão fácil assim me capturar. — o Nut sentia verdade nos sentimentos de Camus. Ele de fato estava muito preocupado com os dois. — Entendo sua preocupação. Nós ficaremos bem! Se nos permite, Camus, tivemos uma noite agitada... Shaka precisa repousar para que seus ferimentos cicatrizem.

— Ah, _oui_! _Trés bien_! Vocês precisam se recuperar o quanto antes! Ainda mais agora. É preciso que estejam sempre em melhor forma e em alerta. Quanto a ti, Mu. Aos olhos do Novo Mundo ainda é uma criança. Todo esse poder pode não lhe valer de nada contra a corrupção e malicia que existe entre nós, meu caro. Mas, sei que tem o melhor mestre de todos quando o assunto é malícia. — encarou o sacerdote uma vez mais — Mu é um espécime raríssimo em nosso Tempo, Shaka. Zele por ele. Desejo que _non_ seja corrompido pela nossa existência degradada... Deus ou _non_ , só o fato de estar aqui, nessa Era, muda muita coisa entre todos nós.

— Eu sei disso, meu amigo. Obrigado por tudo. — o sacerdote respondeu com sincera gratidão, apesar dos contratempos que houveram durante a conversa — Sabe que pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser, Camus. É sempre bem vindo em minha casa, mas... a partir de agora, Afrodite só irá lhe alimentar quando eu o ordenar. Não quebre as regras, seu francês abusado. A biblioteca está aberta a você pelo tempo que desejar. Sei que vai devorar os meus livros o resto da noite... E espero que devore somente os livros!... Detestaria ter que abrir uma ação contra você no Conselho por querer me roubar o humano. Ele é meu, não se esqueça disso.

— Humpf... Que absurdo! _Non_ sei de onde tirou esse despropósito! É o veneno Assamita te fazendo delirar. — Camus levantou da poltrona abotoando o casaco de couro que vestia. Uma maneira que encontrou de evitar olhar nos olhos do Setita, já que estava mentindo, mas negaria a verdade até a si mesmo.

Shaka riu do desajeito do Cesarem.

Teria que se acostumar a não se importar com tudo que iria ouvir daqui para frente.

Camus, antes de ser um cientista, alquimista, curioso e imortal, era apenas um homem, e nada mais natural ter sua intimidade consigo mesmo, seu pensamentos mais secretos. Além do mais, ele era de fato um bom amigo, o melhor, por se dizer.

Mu ajudou o sumo sacerdote a se levantar do sofá e passando o braço em torno de sua cintura o auxiliou a caminhar, a passos bem lentos, até o corredor, onde seguiram sem pressa para o porão.

Na sala, Camus ainda refletiu por longos minutos sobre tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite.

Muitas coisas passaram pela mente lógica do Cesarem, e depois de muito pensar o ruivo seguiu para a biblioteca onde passaria o resto da noite entre os livros.

No porão, enquanto Shaka aguardava sentado sobre um divã, Mu ajeitava os lençóis negros do enorme leito que dividiam ali já há alguns dias.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, o Setita observava o Nut, calado.

Era a primeira noite que dormiria ao lado de Mu sabendo que ele não era apenas um vampiro antigo, mas era o deus que tanto procurara por milênios.

Nada mudara e tudo mudara!

No entanto, estava cansado demais para pensar se o que estava fazendo era herético ou não.

Tudo que queria era sua cama e os braços de seu amado Nut.

Mu caminhou até ele e o pegando no colo o levou até a cama.

— Eu vou despi-lo. — pediu em tom delicado — Preciso ver como estão os ferimentos para poder curá-los.

Pela primeira vez Shaka sentia-se levemente envergonhado, mas não impediu Mu de lhe levantar a túnica gentilmente até retirá-la por completo, o deixando nu.

Como em um minucioso ritual, o Nut começou a tocar o corpo do sacerdote com toques leves e sutis, analisando cada pequeno arranhão, corte, laceração ou hematoma com muito cuidado e atenção.

Olhar para o corpo do seu amado marcado daquela forma tão violenta feria sua alma, e foi com extremo pesar que Mu mordeu os próprios lábios fazendo o sangue escuro brotar imediatamente e tingir sua boca, então começou a beijar cada ferida com devoção, uma a uma.

O sangue ancestral e poderoso de Seth combatia o terrível veneno Assamita, impedindo que ele se alastrasse totalmente pelo organismo de Shaka.

Aos poucos, Seth vencia a batalha contra aquela maldição, gota a gota.

No entanto, enquanto curava Shaka, Mu divagava nas emoções e sensações recém descobertas.

Beijava as coxas feridas, apalpando com suavidade a pele pálida e a carne tenra.

Tocou o abdome muito bem trabalhado primeiro com os lábios, depositando seu sangue na ferida maior do peito onde a cimitarra fora cravada, degustando a textura da pele gelada do sacerdote e se lembrando do êxtase de senti-lo dentro de si.

Mu tinha tanta vontade de se unir a Shaka novamente que chegava a sentir dores pelo corpo.

Aquele calor momentâneo, a perda do auto controle, o prazer sublime, o êxtase, a entrega, o sabor do sangue...

Não!

Não era um canibal como aquela criatura nojenta que quase tirou seu amado de si.

Não gostava de se alimentar de vampiros, mas Shaka...

Shaka era diferente!

Seu desejo carnal pelo sacerdote se misturava e se confundia com a fome implacável da Besta.

Nessas horas desejava devorá-lo! Mastigar sua carne, ou se fundir a ele ao ponto de serem apenas uma só criatura.

Mu ainda teria muito o que aprender. Fome e sexo pelo jeito eram sua maior maldição!

Nem percebeu como havia chegado aquele ponto, mas quando deu por si estava mergulhado nos lábios do sacerdote em um beijo erótico, provocador e cheio de luxúria, enquanto tocava o corpo do loiro de modo atrevido e muito intimo, sendo correspondido com o mesmo entusiasmo!

Shaka, mesmo bem debilitado, sentia o sangue do Nut entrar em seu corpo e revigorar o seu ânimo.

— Ahn... Mu... — gemeu na boca do amado —... Eu me perguntei tantas vezes como alguém como eu, sempre tão frio e ponderado... Uhn... de repente me vi amando alguém que acabei de conhecer...

— Eu me fiz a mesma pergunta muitas vezes, Shaka... — o Nut respondeu deitando-se do lado do Setita e acariciando seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos —... Era para você ser meu... Foi dedicado a mim e tudo aconteceu como tinha que acontecer. Acredite! Eu o desejo tanto!... Nunca me senti assim em milênios de existência. Estou viciado em seu gosto Shaka... Venha. Vamos repousar. — puxou o sacerdote para um abraço confortante — Durante o dia de hoje, enquanto o sol estava a pino, senti muitas dores, mesmo não tendo me queimado... O sol conseguia me afetar minimamente e eu desejei muito estar novamente nessa cama com você. Agora é minha vez de vigiar seu sono, meu sacerdote, como vigiou o meu. Descanse, pois quanto antes se recuperar, mais cedo o terei novamente para mim.

Mu falava olhando nos olhos de Shaka, então estendeu os braços e o encaixou a seu corpo de forma perfeita, enterrando o rosto entre os fios dourados de seus cabelos.

Shaka não demorou a entregar-se ao sono reparador. Embalado, recolhido e guardado pelos braços protetores de Seth.


	16. Chapter 16

Ainda era madrugada quando em uma das vielas de Fez, no Marrocos, dentro de uma fábrica de tecidos abandonada, dois imortais conversavam aos sussurros. Não que os ânimos estivessem apaziguados entre ambos, mas porque a discrição se fazia necessária, já que se tratava de um acerto de contas.

— Garantiu-me que seu serviçal seria discreto e sua eficiência garantida! — rosnava trincando os dentes o ex-general alemão Radamanthys — Biltre! A incompetência do seu caçador respingou tão longe que há essa hora todo o Conselho já deve estar a par do ocorrido.

— Falhas ocorrem. — respondeu calmamente o líder do clã de mercenários canibais, El Cid, uma criatura tão hedionda e ominosa quando sua reputação — Todo plano é passível de falhas, especialmente quando informações importantes para seu sucesso são OMITIDAS!

A última palavra fora dita em tom de voz mais grave, enquanto os olhos negros selvagens e faiscantes encaravam o alemão ameaçadoramente.

A Presença forte de El Cid não era algo a ser ignorado, principalmente por um vampiro como Radamanthys que possuía respeito e autoridade, apesar do número de suas gerações possuir ainda dois dígitos, o que o classificava como um vampiro de poder mediano. Não era atoa que estava em uma busca desenfreada por poder.

Diante da presença do Assamita, sentia seu espírito oprimido e sua coragem vacilante. Porém, não esmoreceu.

— As informações que te passei eram suficientes para que o serviço fosse concluído sem falhas. — disse o ex-general nazista franzindo o nariz devido ao odor pútrido que vinha tanto do curtume que havia ao lado da fábrica, quanto do que exalava do corpo pestilento do Assamita.

El Cid enfureceu-se ao ouvir a conclusão do Espectro, e dando um passo à frente, batendo com força a sola da bota marrom no chão embolorado de madeira escura, aproximou-se do loiro já tirando sua cimitarra do cinturão que a mantinha presa ao corpo.

— Você deve saber, melhor do que eu inclusive, que informações precisas são a garantia de sucesso de uma missão, Espectro. O fracasso dessa missão não cairá sobre costas do meu rebento Shura, mas sobre a sua! — rosnou em tom elevado, franzindo os lábios finos para exibir orgulhoso os dentes pontiagudos de tom amarelado — Eu deveria cravar essa lâmina agora mesmo nesse seu peito condenado e lhe beber até a última miserável gota de salmoura que corre em suas veias, mas meu clã tem sua honra, assim como sua odiosa Sociedade tem a sua. E é por ela que eu mesmo irei atrás do maldito sacerdote Setita.

Surpreso, Radamanthys arregalou os olhos açafroados e num impulso enérgico franziu o cenho, o enfrentando.

— Você o que? — inquiriu, perplexo e aflito.

— Eu irei abater Shaka pessoalmente, e também aquele outro imortal misterioso que o acompanha. Ninguém, nem ele, nem você, cuspirão na hora do meu clã e dos meus caçadores. Shura será vingado, a menos que...

Fez uma pausa, pois esperto como era, El Cid jogava, já que sabia o quanto o Espectro da Sombra desejava por as mãos no líder dos Seguidores de Seth.

— Vamos, diga seu preço. — sibilou o alemão, fora de si.

— O dobro do combinado anteriormente e... quero parte do tributo em sangue. — deu seu veredito final.

— * _Verfluchter_! — gritou, toda a carne de seu corpo tremia em ira — Como ousa, sua escória? Não vou pagar o dobro, e muito menos ceder uma gota sequer do sangue do sacerdote à sua raça imunda! Você tem a OBRIGAÇÃO, veja bem, a OBRIGAÇÃO de terminar o serviço para o qual o contratei pelo preço já acordado e sem macular a minha presa!

A discussão ganhava caminhos perigosos e o ex-general começava a perder o controle de si mesmo.

Em contrapartida, o Assamita apenas o olhava com desprezo. O semblante impassível denunciava sua resignação.

— Muito bem, então essa conferência pode se dar por encerrada. — disse El Cid afastando-se e voltando a guardar a cimitarra no cinturão — Entre você, um vampiro novo de trigésima quarta geração e eu, quem acha que tem maior chance de abater Shaka?

Diante do silêncio do Espectro, El Cid deixou escapar um riso debochado.

— Imaginei. — disse ainda entre risos — Você é astuto e ambicioso, Radamanthys, mas não é um caçador, nem tão poderoso quanto o sacerdote Setita. Eu vou capturar Shaka, e vou comer-lhe até os ossos! Depois vou comer aquela raridade que ele esconde de todos com tanto apresso, e vou fazer com que a culpa recaia em suas costas! — deu uma cusparada no chão embolorado, quase sobre os sapatos muito bem engraxados do ex-general.

— Seu... desgraçado!

— Quem com os porcos se mistura, farelo come, seu nazista de merda! Ou me paga o dobro e divide o poder do sangue do Setita com meu clã, ou o Conselho irá caçar você até os confins da Terra, e não haverá ouro que te proteja!

Antes mesmo que Radamanthys pudesse dizer qualquer coisa que fosse, El Cid desaparecia diante de seus olhos estupefatos, então o alemão não vendo alternativa, bradou em alto e bom tom.

— ESPERE!... Temos um acordo!

Dando dois passos à frente, correu em desespero os olhos por todo o recinto à procura da figura hedionda que simplesmente parecia ter se desmaterializado, e quando checava um vulto por detrás de alguns cilindros de tecido, eis que sentiu sua Presença funesta atrás de si.

Virou-se num sobressalto, dando de cara com o Assamita à centímetros de seu corpo, o qual lhe sorria irônico.

— Eu ouvi dizer que temos um acordo? — disse o caçador.

Radamanthys franziu as grossas sobrancelhas. Detestava ser contrariado ou desafiado, mas como bom estrategista tinha que admitir que precisava daquele vampiro para concluir seus planos, depois daria um jeito nele, já que não pretendia, de forma alguma, dividir o poder de Shaka com quem quer que fosse.

— Exato. Temos um acordo. — confirmou encarando os olhos negros — Só preciso de mais tempo para conseguir levantar o montante que pede.

— Todo o tempo que precisar. Quem tem pressa aqui é você... não eu! — disse, por fim pondo-se a embrenhar-se entre os cilindros de tecido até desaparecer na escuridão.

A mente de Radamanthys agora trabalhava com pressa. Não sabia mais de onde minar renda, já que suas fontes estavam se esgotando.

Só restava recorrer a Hades, o líder do clã dos Espectros das Sombras.

Duas noites haviam se passado desde o ataque Assamita sofrido por Shaka e Mu.

O sumo sacerdote já se encontrava praticamente recuperado das chagas peçonhentas causadas pelo feroz caçador. A ligeireza de seu restabelecimento se dera graças à dedicação e amor de Mu, que todas as noites cedia uma quantia abundante de seu sangue ao amado para agilizar a cura.

Para isso o Nut precisou caçar intensivamente por duas noites seguidas, deixando um rastro de morte por toda a zona periférica londrina, mas que, devido ao zelo de Shaka, era prontamente acobertado pelos membros de seu clã, os quais sob suas ordens iam limpar os restos das chacinas sem fazer perguntas, assim o Conselho não seria notificado, e nem o frágil equilibro que a Máscara garantia à Sociedade vampírica ameaçado.

Nessas duas noites, entre caçar e curar seu sumo sacerdote e companheiro, Mu se dedicou ao estudo da atual Sociedade. Aprendeu o que pode sobre os diversos clãs do Novo Mundo, seus dons das trevas, suas gerações, filiações e também convenções.

Foi com assombro, e uma pitada de irreverência, que soube que no Novo Mundo atribuíam a si o parentesco com um tal de Malkav, o progenitor do clã dos Malkavianos, e o qual seria seu irmão juntamente com Saulot.

Riu divertido, pois tivera dois irmãos sim, mas eles eram Shion e Yuzuriha, ou simplesmente Osíris e Bastet.

Soube também que há clãs amaldiçoados como os Nosferatus, condenados a viver à margem da Sociedade devido suas escolhas e crenças, e também os Assamitas. Esse último ele teve a infelicidade de conhecer pessoalmente.

Nenhuma história, porém, lhe fora mais revoltante e indigesta que a do próprio clã que escolhera como família no Novo Mundo, os Seguidores de Seth, pois nela toda sua própria história fora completamente distorcida.

Em prol de quem? Com que propósito?

Tinha a sensação de que jamais iria descobrir.

Mesmo diante de todo seu empenho e inteligência incomum, era informação demais a ser assimilada em tão pouco tempo. Sabia que ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente, mas já conseguia compreender melhor como se comportavam os imortais da nova Era.

Na terceira noite pós o ataque os estudos de Mu tiveram que ser deixados de lado, pois Shaka, já se sentindo forte o bastante, convocou uma reunião em sua mansão com os quatro sacerdotes principais de seu clã e alguns dos membros mais influentes.

Nela iria relatar o ataque que sofrera, e também o nome do agressor, Shura.

Camus havia lhe telefonado horas antes dando a alcunha do caçador, o qual confirmara-se que pertencia ao alto escalão treinado pessoalmente pelo foragido El Cid.

Shaka deveria alertar aos demais Seguidores de Seth, pois nenhum Setita estava seguro agora que os Assamitas os estavam caçando também, além dos Espectros.

Toda essa informação, e muitos outros detalhes, seriam debatidos, mas de longe era isso que estava deixando o sumo sacerdote ansioso para a chegada dos convocados, já que ele sabia que deveria apresentar Mu, ou melhor, Seth, a seu clã.

No quarto de Shaka, enquanto o companheiro terminava de vestir os adornos ritualísticos, Mu brincava com os dois belos felinos do sacerdote que rodeavam suas pernas fazendo gracejos.

Sentado na beirada da grande cama que ficava ao centro do aposento, o Nut olhava embevecido para o vampiro que agora, todo adornado em ouro, apanhava de cima da penteadeira o pote de bronze onde guardava a tinta azul que usava para manchar a fronte e dedos das mãos.

"Agora não mais precisará tingir sua pele com essa tinta." — disse Mu, diretamente à mente de Shaka, e quando o sacerdote virou-se de frente para si lhe presenteou com um sorriso doce e afeiçoado.

"Tem razão." — respondeu o loiro lhe sorrindo de volta, então olhou para o objeto em suas mãos verificando que até as pontas de seus dedos tinham ganhado o tom azulado depois da troca sanguínea — "Ainda não me habituei totalmente a essa regressão de gerações. Sinto-me muito mais forte, mas... em contrapartida, se quiser me misturar ao gado terei de aprender a controlar esse poder todo para me parecer com ele, ou precisarei usar pintura, porém da cor da pele deles." — devolveu o pote de bronze ao lugar.

"Não vai precisar de pintura. Logo vai conseguir controlar. É apenas uma questão de tempo." — disse o Nut, então se levantou da cama e caminhando até a penteadeira apanhou outro pote, agora de prata, onde havia tinta vermelha. Mergulhou o dedo indicador na tinta e o levou à fronte do Setita, imprimindo uma pequena marca entre as sobrancelhas — "Gosto assim. Está lindo! Simplesmente adoro vê-lo com suas vestes sacerdotais, sabia?"

Shaka esboçou um sorriso.

Para ele ainda era um pouco estranho o que estava vivendo com Seth, mas antes de enxergar o deus do Caos ali, ele apenas via Mu, o Nut solitário, melancólico, de uma beleza perturbadora, e que ele mesmo trouxera ao mundo talvez não por acaso.

— Me alegra que seja do seu agrado, Mu. Apesar de que... — baixou o olhar para vislumbrar as próprias mãos adornadas em anéis e braceletes cheios de simbologia —... São vestes cerimoniais que os papiros diziam ser as usadas pelos sacerdotes de Seth, mas... como os papiros estão errados...

Percebendo sua melancolia, Mu se aproximou e sussurrou a seu ouvido:

— Nisso os papiros não se enganaram. São exatamente do agrado de Seth, sumo sacerdote. — acariciou o rosto pálido de extremidades ligeiramente azuladas e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso nos lábios finos — Comigo aqui, na sua frente, olhando para você, o que importa o que dizem os papiros? Hum?

Mu mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Shaka, em seguida traçou um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço frio até o peito coberto por um largo e ostensivo colar egípcio de ouro.

"Hum... Acho que não gosto tanto assim dessas vestes cheias de adornos. Elas não me deixam sentir sua pele." — disse sorrindo, agora encarando os olhos azuis lascivos do outro — "Se não fosse essa reunião, minha vontade era de despi-lo de todo esse ouro e deitá-lo nessa cama completamente nu."

Colando seu corpo ao do Nut num rompante voluptuoso de desejo, Shaka respondeu à provocação tomando os lábios do amado num beijo intenso e caloroso, mas que fora impiedosamente interrompido segundos depois por dois toques breves na porta.

— O que é? — bradou a contra gosto o Setita, enquanto segurava com força na cintura do Nut a fim de manter o contato entre seus corpos.

— Meu senhor, os sacerdotes e os membros do clã já chegaram. Estão na sala o aguardando.

A voz suave de Afrodite por trás da madeira espessa soava tensa.

O músico nunca gostara daquelas reuniões, pois raras eram as vezes em que não era obrigado a passar a noite acordado tocando piano para entreter os filhos da noite e alimentando sua fome voraz.

Sem tirar os olhos de Mu, e ainda acariciando seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, Shaka respondeu em tom firme:

— Diga-lhes que já estou a caminho, Afrodite. Sente-se ao piano e toque uma bela canção de boas vindas.

— Sim, meu senhor.

A voz soou baixa e abafada pela porta, e depois de um breve silêncio o sacerdote encostou seus lábios aos de Mu novamente, agora os saboreando num beijo suave.

— Sempre estive preparado para o dia em que anunciaria a volta de nosso deus a eles... — disse o Setita, ligeiramente nervoso —... Agora que esse dia chegou simplesmente não sei como fazê-lo.

Mu sorriu para ele, então roubou um último beijo antes de se afastar e seguir para a porta de saída.

— Coragem, meu sumo sacerdote, e ousadia. Sem elas nada se conquista, nada se transforma. Você vai saber como fazer. Eu vou tomar meu banho.

Shaka teve uma ínfima centelha de tempo para estudar o rosto do Nut antes de ele deixar o quarto. Mu sorria, e seu semblante nunca lhe parecera tão travesso quando agora.

Não entendeu aquela reação. Esperava mais dele, esperava que fosse consigo à sala e de algum modo o encorajasse, mas pelo visto teria que enfrentar tudo sozinho.

Como nunca fora de fugir de suas responsabilidades, tampouco acovardar-se diante de uma adversidade, Shaka deixou o quarto e seguiu pelo corredor até a sala onde quinze imortais, entre machos e fêmeas, o aguardavam.

Assim que adentrou o recinto, os membros, como num gesto ensaiado, levantaram-se de seus acentos e retiraram os capuzes que cobriam suas cabeças, permanecendo com as grossas capas negras.

No piano, Afrodite tocava uma melodia harmoniosa o bastante para não incomodar a conversação, a qual se iniciou com os cumprimentos rotineiros.

Shaka primeiro saudou Asmita, o representante do clã Seguidores de Seth junto ao Conselho. Em seguida a Shijima, um vampiro também muito antigo, de cabelos castanhos acobreados, e que há séculos havia sido o rival de Shaka pelo posto de sumo sacerdote das Serpentes, mas que perdera por ser alguns séculos mais novo e menos experiente. Depois a Fudou, um vampiro com uma aparência um tanto quanto exótica devido seus olhos heterocromáticos de tons muito claros que contrastavam com a pele muito morena. Ele era indiano, portanto o sacerdote que comandava todas as filiais daquele país.

Por fim, Shaka cumprimentou o prodígio de todo o clã, Shun, um vampiro com aspecto assustadoramente jovem. Era oriental, possuía grandes e expressivos olhos azulados e cabelo castanho na altura dos ombros. Contava com não mais de trezentos e cinquenta anos de idade, porém sua geração, diferente dos demais ali, era uma das mais baixas, assemelhando-se a de Asmita, seu criador.

Dessa forma, Shun era um vampiro muito jovem, de aparência frágil e angelical, mas que possuía vinte e uma gerações de poder, e isso fazia dele um dos sacerdotes mais poderosos do clã, não fosse seu poder e devoção à Seth certamente não estaria ali, já que era o único naquela sala a ter menos de um milênio de vida.

Enquanto Shaka saudava, com um aceno somente, agora os outros membros convocados, todos ali já haviam notado que sua Presença estava ainda mais opressora, além de assustadoramente mais poderosa que o habitual.

— Sentem-se, por favor. — disse ele por fim, indicando as cadeiras posicionadas em semicírculo no centro do aposento, porém nem todos os convocados acataram ao convite cordial.

— Sumo sacerdote Shaka. — proferiu Asmita estreitando os olhos ao encarar o rosto cianótico do anfitrião, intrigado com o ganho súbito de poder que sentia exalar de sua Presença — Sabe muito bem que não é prudente, tampouco seguro nos tempos que enfrentamos hoje, reunir os sacerdotes mais poderosos do clã em solo não protegido. A que se deve essa convocação extraordinária? Espero que seja breve.

— Caro Asmita, foi pensando justamente na vossa segurança que os trouxe aqui. Essa reunião jamais poderia ser marcada em um Templo qualquer. — Shaka replicou, devolvendo o mesmo olhar obtuso ao imortal que o encarava.

Os demais membros, agora em silêncio, olhavam para os dois apreensivos. O clima de tensão era nítido, pois, assim como Asmita, todos ali percebiam que Shaka havia ganhado um poder descomunal, contudo ninguém tinha a audácia de lhe perguntar como.

Ele era o sumo sacerdote e não poderia ser questionado de forma alguma. Era o representante de Seth na Terra, o escolhido para ser o porta voz do grande deus do Caos, e suas palavras e decisões eram leis absolutas.

No entanto, Shun, que ainda era novo no seio daquele clã, portanto trazia consigo toda a audácia pueril que não morrera com o abraço, questionou Shaka sem nenhuma sombra de vacilo:

— Sumo sacerdote, creio que não nos chamou aqui para nos relatar como se deu o aumento de seu poder, que é perfeitamente notável, assim como sua regressão nas gerações, mas como membros do clã, penso que nos deve uma explicação. Afinal, todos sabemos o que é preciso para tal façanha! — disse o garoto de cabelos castanhos se referindo claramente ao tal Nut que o sacerdote há dias apresentara ao Conselho.

O líder dos Seguidores de Seth ficou alguns segundos a encarar o jovem vampiro de modo ameaçador. Sutilmente, e sem nenhuma pressa, caminhou até ele parando à sua frente, sendo observado em silêncio pelos demais.

— Sacerdote Shun... — disse em tom grave —... Primeiramente, eu não lhe devo explicação alguma. — estreitou os olhos que agora faiscavam um brilho áureo, e então encarou os rostos dos outros membros — Estão aqui porque devo relatar que não apenas os Espectros das Sombras são nossos inimigos declarados, mas também o decadente e vil clã dos Assamitas.

— O que está dizendo? — exclamou Asmita em assombro.

— O que acabou de ouvir.

— Impossível! — agora era Shijima quem externava sua surpresa — Assamitas? Aqui na Europa? Isso é uma total afronta às leis do Conselho.

— Meu caro Shijima, isso prova que o Conselho é uma instituição há muito falida. — pontuou Shaka ao mirar as íris rubras do vampiro ruivo — Eu sofri um ataque Assamita há três noites, e só sobrevivi graças à vontade de Seth! — não pode evitar um sorriso diante da ironia contida em suas palavras — Esse ataque, porém, sanou todas as dúvidas que eu poderia ainda cultivar. Fui perseguido por Shura, treinado pessoalmente por El Cid. Para o líder Assamita envia-lo significa que algo grande está ocorrendo. Não somente o nosso clã, mas seus membros mais poderosos são os principais alvos dessa perseguição. Somos os primeiros apenas. Por isso os chamei aqui, pois todos vocês correm perigo, e se forem pegos, e nossos segredos passados ao nosso inimigo, esse poderá ser o fim dos Seguidores de Seth.

O espanto e assombro foi geral.

Os Setitas agora balbuciavam entre si, confabulando e discutindo o que acabaram de ouvir, enquanto no piano Afrodite continuava a tocar, mas com a atenção focada do tumulto que parecia se formar no centro da sala.

— Mas, isso é um absurdo! O Conselho precisa ser notificado de mais esse ataque! — Fudou exacerbava-se.

— O Conselho está aqui, meu caro Fudou. — disse Shaka ao encarar os olhos de Asmita, sem perder a serenidade — Bem diante dos nossos olhos. E não acredito que ele nos valerá de algo.

— Como ousa? — rosnou o vampiro que detinha uma das cadeiras junto ao Conselho.

— Eu já fiz uma denúncia ao Conselho, Asmita, e tudo que fizeram foi questionar minhas palavras. Não posso esperar que averiguem provas, ou busquem por evidencias, tenho que agir. É meu dever proteger o meu clã e assim o farei. O Assamita que me atacou era um mercenário, o que prova que alguém está disposto a pagar um alto preço pelo nosso sangue e nossas gerações mais poderosas. — rebateu Shaka.

— Como é a sua agora, não é mesmo? — disse Shun, novamente de forma audaciosa — Mas, felizmente agora temos um sumo sacerdote muito mais poderoso que nós, para nos proteger, além de um Nut ancestral. Diga, sumo sacerdote, foi ele, o Nut, quem lhe fortaleceu, não foi?

Shaka nem teve tempo de responder a mais aquela petulância do jovem vampiro, pois antes mesmo que pudesse formular uma resposta, Mu em pessoa a deu.

— E quem mais teria tanto poder, além de mim, para regredir as gerações do meu sumo sacerdote em tantos números, jovem filho da noite?

A atenção de todos agora era voltada para a figura parada na entrada do cômodo, cuja imponência só não era maior que a avassaladora Presença de seu espírito ancestral.

Pares de olhos estupefatos, perplexos, agora vislumbravam o vampiro vestido num típico traje faraônico, que não chamaria tanto a atenção se não fosse por alguns pequenos detalhes.

Junto da saia plissada de linho fino na cor branca, na cintura o Nut trazia um cinto largo de couro incrustrado de pedras preciosas, e sobre a fivela figurava a insígnia de Seth talhada em ouro.

No colar dourado que cobria quase todo seu peitoral, cornalinas e ametistas em forma de escaravelhos e falcões estavam engastados, e nos braços, pulsos e tornozelos brilham outras joias de inestimado valor, mas cuja simbologia remetia às peças usadas pelos deuses ancestrais.

Nos dedos das mãos muitos anéis, mas um em especial era usado no dedo indicador. Em forma de escaravelho, servia de selo oficial em todos os atos do Estado do Antigo Egito.

Nos pés usava sandálias de couro ornadas de turquesas e de rubis, e na mão direita carrega o _was,_ umcetro de origem bem antiga, símbolo de domínio mais na esfera divina do que na terrena.

Seria apenas uma veste típica como tantas que muitos dos membros do alto escalão do clã Setita usavam, se muitas das peças não fossem as mesmas que adornavam a própria estatua do deus Seth que Shaka tinha no altar de sua biblioteca, em especial o elmo em formato de cabeça de marsupial, um barrete de metal negro talhado em ouro que cobria parcialmente seu rosto, deixando a mostra a boca e olhos verdes contornados em kajal negro que apareciam por trás das orbes. As orelhas compridas se estendiam para cima, e o focinho longilíneo se pronunciava um pouco abaixo do nariz.

Mu havia estudado afinco nos últimos dias e descoberto a origem da confusão nos papiros no que dizia respeito à sua aparência.

Quando atuava como faraó, usava um determinado tipo de vestimenta, mas quando seu papel de Seth era requerido, tanto o imperador quanto sua família usavam uma espécie de acessório acima da cabeça que remetia à aparência de um animal, dai a crença de que os deuses egípcios possuíam corpo humano e cabeça de fera.

Apesar de semelhante figura ser suficiente para causar o impacto que causara naquela sala, não foram, em primeira instância, os adornos que cobriam o corpo de Mu que fizeram com que os Seguidores de Seth se calassem e até mesmo o piano de Afrodite se silenciasse, mas sua inigualável e avassaladora Presença!

Ninguém naquela sala havia sentido antes, nem em milênios de existência, um poder como aquele, nem uma Presença tão imponente e opressora.

Calados, eles observavam Mu dos pés à cabeça, enquanto Shaka fazia o mesmo, porém sem o espanto que tomava a alma de seus convidados e sim maravilhado com o que seus olhos viam.

Não pode, contudo, evitar certo desconforto em novamente estar olhando para seu deus com olhos cobiçosos, já que o desejo carnal que sentia por ele beirava à loucura.

"Você..." — disse à mente de Mu por telepatia, mas o outro foi mais rápido em lhe responder.

"Achou mesmo que o deixaria enfrentar as Serpentes sozinho? Está perdendo sua fé em mim, sumo sacerdote?" — o Nut sorriu, então avançou alguns passo adentrando a sala — "Eu vim conhecer o meu clã. No meu tempo, nós assistíamos às conferencias de longe e só depois das deliberações do gado é que tomávamos as decisões finais, como Faraós regentes. Aqui não será diferente. Estou aqui para assisti-lo tão somente. E claro... Apresentar-me à minha nova família. Já está mais que na hora."

Colocando-se ao centro do semicírculo, Mu apoiou o cetro no chão e olhou para seus rostos, que passado o susto inicial agora já sustentavam um semblante raivoso, de zanga e revolta.

— Mas o que significa isso? Que desplante é esse? — disse Shun se voltando para Mu — Quem é você que insulta o nome do nosso deus maior, Seth o Invencível, trajando suas vestes?

Mu olhou para Shaka e deixou escapar outro sorriso.

O sumo sacerdote não se espantara com aquela heresia, pois se nem mesmo ele, que detinha uma sabedoria milenar, reconhecera Seth quando o vira pela primeira vez, não poderia esperar que os vampiros que ali estavam o reconhecessem.

Súbito, Asmita puxou o garoto pelo braço na tentativa de conter sua valentia inocente, mas nessa hora Shaka já havia percebido que todo esforço que fizera para tornar aquela revelação o menos chocante possível fora por água abaixo.

— Ele é o Nut que Shaka apresentou ao Conselho. — afirmou o vampiro loiro encarando Mu nos olhos — Você... você vivificou o sumo sacerdote. Sendo companheiro dele eu já imaginava que o faria, mas... — Asmita então desviou o olhar e agora encarava o rosto de Shaka —... O fato de ser um Nut, um dos primordiais, e seu poder além de nossa compreensão, não lhe concede direito de usar as vestes de Seth, o Cruel. Shaka! O que pretende com isso? Você agora passou dos limites! Não pode fazer desse Nut o nosso deus!

— Cale-se, Asmita. — Shaka também sustentava sua superioridade diante deles agora. Pensara em mil maneiras de dizer aos membros do clã que havia encontrado o deus deles, o seu deus, porém em todas elas teria de lidar com o fato de já ter apresentado Mu como seu companheiro antes mesmo de lhe apresentar como Seth — Ouçam bem todos. Eu... finalmente findei a minha busca.

— HERESIA! — Asmita bradou, e logo depois fora tranquilizado por Shijima que lhe segurou pelo braço pedindo calma.

— Por obséquio, sumo sacerdote, explique melhor essa sua afirmação. Por que diz que findou sua busca? — pediu Fudou.

— Porque Shaka encontrou a mim. — Mu tomou a palavra, e em seguida dirigiu-se até o sumo sacerdote parando a seu lado, sem tocá-lo.

Sem mais nada dizer, Mu enfim liberou todo seu poder aumentando sua Presença propositalmente, e quando seus olhos enegreceram, suas presas salientaram das gengivas encarnadas e centenas de veios finíssimos saltaram de sua pele cianótica, todo o espaço físico da mansão mergulhou em trevas.

Sua figura tornou-se ainda mais hedionda por detrás daquela máscara de fera, e uma aura caustica e infausta tocou os corações mortos e espíritos condenados de seus Seguidores, os fazendo provar a angustiante sensação da morte vinda do Caos.

— Eu sou Mu, do clã dos Nut. — sustentou sua imponência agora adotando o tom de voz grave e gutural oriundo de sua forma bestial — Nomeado na Antiguidade e conhecido no Novo Mundo por Seth, o Imperador do Caos.

O olhar inquisidor e poderoso então pairou sobre o jovem que o havia enfrentado, e imediatamente Shun sentiu seu corpo todo sofrer uma paralisia extremamente dolorosa. Logo depois, uma força opressora o obrigou a ficar de joelhos, com testa colada ao carpete que revestia o chão e ambas as mãos espalmadas ao lado da cabeça.

Diante da plateia em choque, a voz de trovão de Mu novamente era ouvida.

— Sacerdote Shun. Me perguntou quem eu sou? Pois eu lhe direi. Eu sou seu deus, vampiro. Sou aquele a quem dedicou trezentos e cinquenta anos de sua ínfima existência, mas também de sua devoção, amor e fé inabalável. Sou aquele a quem entregou sua pós-vida e a quem louva todas as noites quando roga por seu irmão condenado.

O Nut usava seus poderes para ler a mente do jovem vampiro, e numa breve varredura descobriu que Shun amargava a morte do irmão que não fora capaz de salvar de um incêndio.

Para completo espanto do prodígio Setita, que jamais contara a ninguém sua triste história.

Já convencido de que ninguém mais ali duvidaria de que era mesmo Seth, Mu libertou o garoto de seu domínio, mas ele permaneceu prostrado, trêmulo, na posição em que fora colocado, enquanto era observado pelos outros membros igualmente em choque.

— Sei que estão confusos e que em vossas cabeças pairam dúvidas sem fim, e creio que a primeira delas seja por que seu sumo sacerdote não lhes contou antes sobre minha... volta. — disse o vampiro rodeado por seu novo clã — Bem... ele simplesmente não o fez porque não sabia.

Nessa hora, Shaka olhou para cada rosto ali, dentro daquela sala.

Em seu intimo dava graças à Seth por ele ter tomado a frente e se revelado daquela forma tão efusiva. Também não era de hoje que tinha ganas em dar uma lição naquele garoto petulante, mas como Shun fora abraçado por Asmita simplesmente ignorava a criatura.

— Eu decidi quando me revelar. — continuou o Nut — Escondi dele e de todos vocês meu verdadeiro poder e identidade, pois na guerra devemos sempre estudar o campo inimigo antes de nos atirarmos nele, e o Novo Mundo era o meu campo inimigo. O sumo sacerdote Shaka me despertou de meu longo sono como dizia a profecia. Eu então me empenhei em conhecer sua atual sociedade, e também o clã, meu clã no Novo Mundo, os Seguidores, e, por fim, escolhi Shaka para meu companheiro.

Seth desfez a Presença que mantinha em agonia os corações e espíritos dos membros voltando a sua forma normal.

Sua demonstração de poder fora tão efusiva que duvida nenhuma fora deixada para trás. Mesmo sendo um Nut, um vampiro primordial e poderoso, seu poder ia muito além de sua ancestralidade, e cada um ali o tinha experimentado até o tutano dos ossos, inclusive Afrodite, que devido sua condição humana ficou atordoado, e agora se encontrava numa espécie de transe, como se estivesse mesmo na sagrada presença divina.

O poder do Nut mexia com o gado de tal forma que agora era possível entender porque eram cultuados como deuses.

Com os olhos azuis vidrados em Mu, Afrodite permanecia estático. Seu belo rosto refletia a contemplação em que se encontrava sua alma, presa em uma experiência espiritual profunda.

— Shaka e eu temos um elo sanguíneo perpétuo. — disse o Nut caminhando para a poltrona que ficava próximo ao piano — Eu o fortaleci. Era para isso que me queriam de volta, não é?

Assim que se sentou tudo a sua volta parecia ter sido congelado pelo tempo.

Os sacerdotes e membros do clã permaneciam imóveis, em circulo, como uma bela composição artística de algum mestre escultor. Olhavam para si ainda sem reação, enquanto Shaka do outro extremo da sala o encarava taciturno, pensando nas perguntas que lhe seriam feitas com aquela revelação, até que súbito uma reação em cadeia quebrou o silêncio sepulcral.

Asmita foi o primeiro.

Num rompante correu até onde Mu havia se sentado e atirou-se de joelhos ao chão, tocando seus pés com mãos frementes.

— Oh, Seth! Lord Seth! Perdoe minha alma condenada. Não posso crer que estás aqui! Que regressastes! — beijou os pés do Nut, que em desconforto encolheu os joelhos — LOUVADO SEJA O NOSSO DEUS QUE REGRESSOU! — bradou erguendo o tronco e estendendo ambas as mãos ao ar.

Imediatamente os outros sacerdotes e membros honoráveis vieram às pressas se juntar ao representante do Conselho, dobrando os joelhos e reverenciando o deus que tanto esperaram a volta, para o total alívio de Shaka que esperava uma retaliação que não veio, pois não saberia como explicar para todos o fato de ter escolhido justamente o deus de seu clã para seu companheiro.

Já para Mu, apesar do sobressalto das Serpentes, aquela cena não era algo novo. Estava acostumado com multidões o louvando, a única diferença era que agora não era o gado que o adorava, mas outros filhos da noite.

A ele soava até cômico aqueles imortais prostrados a seus pés de maneira tão inflamada e devota, já que sempre fora um vampiro de ego e hábitos muito simples.

— Lord Seth, perdoe minha blasfêmia! — implorava Shun com a testa colada no carpete — Sou jovem e tolo.

— Senhor de tudo que existe, Seth, o Cruel! — Shijima bradava com voz embargada — O clã dos Seguidores se regozija em tê-lo novamente entre nós, meu senhor e meu deus!

— Que noite gloriosa! — exclamou Fudou — Hoje é uma noite para nunca mais ser esquecida! Nosso glorioso deus está novamente entre nós, e nosso clã está salvo! Graças a ti, Seth! Nossa fé o trouxe de volta!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Shaka deixou escapar um riso que logo apressou-se a conter. De onde estava, ao fundo da sala, olhou para Mu arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e revirando os olhos num gesto claro de fastio, então caminhou até eles e abrindo caminho entre a turba prostrada parou diante de Mu sentado à poltrona.

Lentamente dobrou os joelhos, só que diferente dos outros não baixou a cabeça, mantendo seus olhos azuis fixos aos olhos verdes do Nut.

—"A fé deles o trouxe de volta? Ou teria sido a sorte que tive em estar no lugar exato, na hora exata?" — disse Shaka através de telepatia.

— "Está atribuindo meu despertar ao acaso e não mais à sua fé, sumo sacerdote?" — perguntou Mu com um sorriso.

"De jeito nenhum, mas... Não posso negar que algo tenha mudado. Não me faça perguntas, Mu. Aqui quem deveria ter as respostas é você, não acha?... Você os está ouvindo, não está? Está vendo com o que vai ter de lidar. Boa sorte." — disse, por fim dando uma piscadinha para o Nut antes de baixar a cabeça em reverência.

"Sim, estou vendo! Mas foi você, a sua fé e não a deles, que me trouxe de volta e me fez querer caminhar mais uma vez entre os filhos da noite."

Mu sorriu, e sem nenhuma cerimonia levantou-se de súbito pegando a todos de surpresa. Curvou o tronco para frente e esticando o braço segurou no queixo de Shaka o fazendo erguer a cabeça e olhar para si.

— Levante-se, sumo sacerdote Shaka. — ordenou com propriedade, então esperou que o loiro se colocasse de pé para ficar ao lado dele — Também me alegro em estar de volta e ser tão bem recebido. Por favor, ergam suas cabeças, creio que temos algo muito importante a discutir ainda essa noite.

Imediatamente, mas ainda confusos e em estado de graça, os quinze Setitas se levantaram e fitaram a imagem gloriosa do deus e seu sumo sacerdote, lado a lado.

— Não temos tempo a perder. — continuou o Nut — Shaka comentou comigo que iria pedir a vocês um relatório de atividades estranhas ou suspeitas, já que os ataques agora serão monitorados e repelidos por nós mesmos. Não creio que possamos confiar no Conselho. — mantinha a postura firme e altiva, mesmo sabendo que ao mencionar o Conselho estaria afrontando Asmita, seu representante — Por favor, prossiga com as medidas que deverão ser tomadas, Shaka. Eu vou ajudar Afrodite, ou esse transe em que ele está, afetará sua mente permanentemente.

Muitos ficaram surpresos com aquela extraordinária, pelo menos a seus olhos, demonstração de zelo e preocupação de Seth para com um simples servo, de quem ele se aproximou tocando a fronte com o polegar.

Afrodite balançou a cabeça ainda um pouco atordoado, sentindo um bem estar que não sabia explicar de onde vinha, mas que era como se sua alma tivesse recebido o toque divino.

Mu então pediu para que ele voltasse a tocar o piano e logo voltou a se juntar aos Setitas no centro do aposento.

Assim a reunião prosseguiu noite adentro, mesmo que as pautas a serem discutidas ficassem agora em segundo plano, já que o regresso de Seth era somente o que povoava a mente dos vampiros que ali estavam em perguntas como: "O que seria daqui para frente?", "Seth iria destruir os outros clãs?", "Os Seguidores seriam um único clã dominante?", "Finalmente estavam salvos da ameaça que os perseguia?", "E Shaka? O que lhe outorgava o direito de se unir a Seth como um mortal? Aquilo chegava a ser herético!"

Porém, não havia ninguém ali que se atrevesse a contestar a vontade do deus do Caos, e ele foi muito claro quando disse que escolhera Shaka para ser seu companheiro no Novo Mundo.

Alguns, talvez os mais críticos e exaltados como Shun, estivessem motivados inclusive pelo ciúme e a inveja.

Após muita conversa e relatos de ataques, Shaka estabeleceu que nenhum sacerdote ou membro de elite poderia andar sozinho, sem que tivesse uma escolta.

Para isso, invocaria seus carniçais mais poderosos, híbridos de Bestas e humanos que vagueavam na noite e que a partir de agora fariam a guarda dos membros mais poderosos do clã.

Shaka, orientado por Mu, também pediu a Asmita que sendo membro do Conselho orientasse aos demais representantes que ficassem atentos e que por precaução organizassem uma frente defensiva em cada clã.

Mu temia que não somente os membros mais poderosos e antigos dos Seguidores de Seth fossem alvo, mas também que vampiros poderosos e de baixa geração, como a fêmea cigana que vira oculta na sombra do Presidente do Conselho, e cujo clã era poderosíssimo devido sua ancestralidade, pudessem fortalecer o inimigo caso fossem consumidos.

Tudo decidido, Mu novamente tomou a frente e dera uma notícia que deixou a todos surpresos e exaltados. Incumbiu-se de fortalecer todo o clã dos Seguidores com seu sangue poderoso, um a um, sacerdote ou mero vampiro recém-criado.

A noticia profética fez a todos regozijarem em estado de graça, e estando tudo decidido, Shaka, como era de praxe, deu a reunião por encerrada cedendo seu servo para um pequeno banquete aos convidados.

Nessa hora, o Nut silenciosamente deixou a sala, visto que era arriscado demais para ele permanecer ali quando o sangue de Afrodite saísse pelas feridas que seriam abertas em seu corpo e inundasse o ambiente com seu aroma instigante.

Assim, enquanto o jovem músico passava de colo em colo servindo aos convidados de Shaka, que permanecera na sala, Mu retornava às pressas ao quarto do porão tentando conter a todo custo a Besta que já urrava ensandecida em seu interior.

Na sala, as Serpentes questionavam o sumo sacerdote do por que Seth não banquetear com eles.

Obviamente Shaka não revelou que Mu tinha Consumo Conspícuo, e atribuiu sua ausência tão somente à sua preferência em se alimentar sozinho, a qual, por ele ser quem era, não deveria ser contestada.

Ao fim do banquete, Shaka despediu-se dos membros de seu clã, e quando todos deixaram a casa tomou Afrodite nos braços, já que o garoto estava fraco demais para seguir para seu quarto caminhando, e o carregou até o leito.

Deitou-o com cuidado sobre os lençóis de seda, retirou-lhe as joias e adornos, e com suavidade o acordou lhe fazendo uma caricia na franja.

O músico tremelicou as pálpebras e abriu os olhos, exausto. Mal conseguia se mexer devido à debilidade que se seguiu após a perda de tão generosa quantia de sangue, mas quando sentiu o cheiro do sangue do sacerdote adentrar doce em suas narinas, Afrodite sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Ofegante, abriu a boca e recebeu o pulso que já lhe era oferecido pelo Setita, sorvendo, ávido, o sangue a goladas.

Quando julgou que era suficiente, Shaka recolheu o punho e lambeu a ferida aberta por suas próprias presas, então acariciou a fronte do garoto o induzindo a um sono profundo.

— Isso, bom menino... Durma bem.

Deixou o quarto seguindo para o porão. Estava ansioso por encontrar Mu e perguntar que ideia fora aquela de aparecer na sala vestido com os adornos da sua estátua, mas quando adentrou a dependência notou que a penumbra era muito mais intensa que o de costume, tanto que tinha dificuldade em enxergar mesmo com o privilegio de sua visão adaptável à falta de luz.

Além da escuridão incomum, também a Presença do Nut estava diferente, forte, arbitrária, dominante.

Ele estava ali, mas não podia vê-lo.

Quando Shaka pensou em chamar por Mu sentiu o cheiro forte de sangue fresco invadir suas narinas.

De imediato fora arrebatado por aquele odor tão instigante, mal sabendo que era observado pelo outro, que do canto mais escuro do quarto o vigiava tal qual uma fera observa sua presa.

Há dias que Mu queria se unir ao sacerdote mais uma vez. Só não o fizera devido ao seu estado debilitado, mas agora nada o impediria.

*Amaldiçoado, em alemão.


	17. Chapter 17

Shaka adentrou o porão mergulhando de corpo inteiro na escuridão espectral que engolia todo o cômodo.

— Mu? — chamou o sacerdote, sentindo o odor do Nut misturado ao de sangue fresco, mas sem ainda poder enxerga-lo.

Este, camuflado pela treva fulgurante feito sombra em sentinela, espiava a presa sentindo agora o baixo ventre pulsar em fortes contrações ritmadas, enquanto seus olhos bestiais, negros como a mais escuda das noites, seguiam seus passos.

Logo, e como esperado, o sacerdote vinha em sua direção rasgando o véu lúgubre que pairava sobre o quarto, então pode sorrir quando os olhos azuis celeste cintilaram ao encontrar os seus na escuridão.

Antes mesmo que o Setita pudesse ter qualquer reação, o Nut se teleportou de onde estava para surgir atrás dele, já colando todo seu corpo ensanguentado, ainda vestido nas vestes divinas, às suas costas.

No mesmo instante, uma rajada de ar balançou as longas mexas do cabelo dourado do sumo sacerdote, e como num passe de mágica inúmeras velas, espalhadas pelo chão e também sobre algumas das peças que compunham aquele espaço particular se acenderam, tremelicando suas chamas vívidas, expulsando a escuridão com sua luz dourada e cálida.

Os olhos de Shaka se fecharam para que somente seu corpo experimentasse a inefável sensação de ter o Nut colado a si, seu calor aprazível, o cheiro fascinante do sangue mesclado a seu odor particular, sua ereção firme e vigorosa pressionada contra suas nádegas.

Foi nessa hora que o sumo sacerdote tencionou se afastar dando um passo à frente para quebrar aquele contato, mas Mu o impediu o puxando de volta num abraço possessivo, corpulento, de forma a mantê-lo quase imobilizado, enquanto enterrava o rosto sanguinolento na curva do pescoço alvo do Setita e, sem pudor algum, chafurdava em meio aos fios dourados de seu cabelo, aspirando seu cheiro, ouvindo a vibração de seu corpo recém-alimentado, manchando as costas e cabelos de Shaka de vermelho.

— Ahh... Estou com sede. Muita sede. — com voz gutural, Seth sussurrava no ouvido de seu sumo sacerdote, deixando que suas presas arranhassem a pele pálida — Mas, gado nenhum, nem filho da noite, podem sacia-la!

Dizia isso mesmo depois de ter abatido cinco humanos que caçara nas redondezas e ter-lhes devorado até as entranhas.

— E o que pode saciar sua sede, Mu? — Shaka sussurrou de volta em meio aquele abraço autoritário e aquele contato voluptuoso que lhe entorpecia de desejo nu e cru, entrando no jogo de sedução que o Nut lhe propunha.

— Você. — agarrou nos cabelos louros próximo à nuca, e trazendo a cabeça do Setita pra trás lambeu a lateral de seu rosto — Eu o quero para mim, meu sumo sacerdote. Quero bebe-lo... Quero consumi-lo inteiro!

Os movimentos que executava não eram sutis. O elmo com a máscara da Fera que trazia na cabeça, com o choque entre os corpos foi ao chão produzindo um tilintar que ecoou pelo recinto. Instantes depois foi o som do tecido da túnica de Shaka se partindo a reverberar pelo local no momento em que Seth lhe rasgava as vestes para cravar as garras pontiagudas em seu abdome, fazendo o sacerdote deixar escapar um gemido rouco e em reflexo agarrar fortemente os punhos das mãos que lhe maculavam.

— Você é meu, sacerdote! — Mu imprimiu ainda mais força ao abraço — Enlouqueça-me mais uma vez com a sua luxúria!

De novo as chamas das velas tiritaram frenéticas quando o deslocamento de ar provocado pelo salto que o Nut deu até a cama as atingiu em cheio.

Num gesto rápido demais para ser percebido por olhos humanos, Mu atirou-se no leito sem soltar o sacerdote, que deitado de bruços agora sentia o peso do outro todo sobre si, o qual, feito um animal faminto, apressava-se a lhe rasgar o restante das vestes para deixa-lo nu.

Shaka por sua vez, sentia seu corpo reagir prazerosamente àquela abordagem aguerrida. Estava excitado, e um sorriso de êxtase em seu rosto pálido denunciava o fim da insegurança que por dias carregou na alma desde que descobrira a verdadeira identidade de Mu.

Logicamente que o resultado da reunião de horas antes contribuíra para esse grito de liberdade. O próprio Seth ter entrado naquela sala e o clamado, na frente dos Seguidores, como seu companheiro, seu escolhido, lhe tirara um peso dos ombros.

Era a vontade de Seth, e contra ela ninguém ousaria se opor.

Seth era o deus de seu clã. O deus tão esperado e temido, a quem todos deviam devoção e obediência cegas.

Todos. Menos ele. Shaka. Ou ao menos era como o sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth agora acreditava. Talvez pela intimidade partilhada com Mu ou apenas pelo hábito, tão somente. Sempre fora o líder absoluto de seu clã, a figura mais notória e respeitada, também a mais temida.

A verdade era que milênios ocupando o topo da sólida pirâmide de poder Setita deram a Shaka uma falsa ilusão de liderança. Aquele lugar nunca fora seu, mas de Seth. Porém, quem lhe garantiu que seria fácil cair em si? Que agora não era mais senhor de si mesmo?

Por isso, ao sentir-se preso, literalmente, pelos braços fortes do Nut, deitado de bruços naquele leito sombrio, nu e subjugado, Shaka ignorou uma vez mais sua nova condição, libertou seus instintos e num gesto ligeiro inverteu as posições, ele agora teleportando-se para as costas de Mu, prendendo o Nut com o peso de seu corpo contra o colchão macio de lençóis negros.

— Ahh... Mu... Eu o quero. Como daquela vez... — sussurrava roçando os lábios frementes na orelha e pescoço do Nut, enquanto era sua vez de rasgar o saiote que ele usava.

Shaka sabia que dada à forma como Mu o abordou, não teria muito tempo mais, nem poderia dar-se a romantismos exacerbados. Mu não tinha controle sobre si mesmo quando em sua forma vampírica, e quando o Consumo Conspícuo já lhe fosse impossível refrear, sabia que tentaria devorá-lo. Por isso, assumiu sua forma demoníaca e sem mais delongas cravou as enormes presas na jugular de Mu, sorvendo o sangue quente e poderoso em goladas sedentas e vigorosas.

O Nut agarrou os lençóis os rasgando com as garras, e soltando um chiado e um gemido gutural instigou ainda mais o êxtase, e também a vaidade, do sumo sacerdote, que sentia-se soberano em subjugar uma criatura de tamanho poder.

Sem demora, e acreditando ter Mu como queria, à sua mercê, Shaka encaixou-se no meio das pernas do companheiro as afastando com ligeireza. Tinha pressa. Ardia em desejo, e não podia mais esperar para toma-lo novamente e experimentar o frenesi único oriundo daquela união.

Enquanto sugava o sangue de Mu já conduzia seu membro túrgido e rijo como rocha à intimidade do amado.

Mas não era esse o desejo de Seth naquela noite.

Quando sentiu as presas de Shaka lhe rasgarem a carne e seu sangue ser sugado de forma voraz, Mu sabia que não teria mais muito tempo para agir antes que perdesse totalmente o controle da Besta, e naquele instante sabia que havia apenas uma maneira de acalma-la, que era saciando sua fome. Contudo não iria devorar Shaka.

Assim, surpreendendo novamente o sacerdote, levou um dos braços para trás das costas e agarrou nos cabelos louros do Setita, puxando-os com muita força para lado num tranco violento, obrigando Shaka a soltar seu pescoço segundos depois de mordê-lo.

Em seguida, Mu girou novamente seus corpos e deitou-se por cima do amado, agarrando seus pulsos e erguendo seus braços para cima da cabeça, o mantendo novamente preso, porém agora o encarava nos olhos para que ele pudesse, enfim, entender sua real intenção quando o abordou daquela forma em meio à escuridão.

— Eu disse que o quero para mim. — rosnou em alto e bom tom, seus olhos negros faiscantes de luxúria e desejo — Essa noite, você será meu.

Agora era ele quem usava o próprio corpo para afastar as pernas do sumo sacerdote e encaixar-se entre elas de modo rude e nem um pouco cuidadoso.

Assustado, numa reação instintiva Shaka arregalou os olhos e encarou o Nut em espanto. Não esperava por aquilo, não daquela forma, não já tão cedo!

Mu lhe parecia descontrolado, imerso em uma espécie de transe lascivo que urgia dentro de si dada a força e a pressa com que executava os movimentos.

Shaka remexeu-se entre os lençóis, oferecendo resistência ao tentar soltar os braços das mãos que lhe prendiam. Evidentemente não conseguiu, já que o Nut era mais forte, além mais poderoso.

No fundo nem sabia por que, nem o quê, estava lhe afligindo tanto naquele momento. Estava muito excitado, seu corpo pedia pelo do Nut, sua alma clamava pela dele, mas jamais, nem quando em vida, fora tomado por outro homem. Não tinha tido tempo de maturar a ideia em sua cabeça, além do fato de que Mu não era apenas um homem, mas um vampiro primitivo, um macho agressivo e descontrolado, uma criatura vil e extremamente violenta.

Por isso não pensou duas vezes, confiante de que poderia dobrar o Nut à suas vontades, novamente usou o dom herdado pelo laço sanguíneo e teleportou-se para as costas de Mu, dessa vez passando um dos braços por seu pescoço lhe dando um mata leão, colando seu tórax definido nas costas sanguinolentas do companheiro.

— Não, Mu... Será como da outra vez. — sussurrou em tom rouco pela excitação, enquanto passava as pernas nuas pela cintura do Nut — E vai ser tão bom quanto foi da primeira!

Shaka era um vampiro orgulhoso, e não estava nem um pouco disposto a ser subjugado por ele, ou ceder aquele jogo de dominância, só que em seu devaneio romântico, em todos esses dias que passara seduzindo o Nut, esqueceu-se de quem ele realmente era.

Mu era Seth.

Nada, nem ninguém, podia dominá-lo ou negar sua vontade.

Da garganta do Nut, um rosnado enrouquecido escapou misturado ao um sutil sibilar.

Excitado com a provocação, Mu fechou os olhos e correu ambas as mãos pelas coxas fortes do Setita, arranhando a pele cianótica e delirando com o odor do sangue que minava das pequenas feridas que rapidamente se fechavam.

Shaka tinha o poder de deixa-lo em êxtase, e quase estava se deixando levar, afinal, a primeira vez havia sido mesmo uma experiência expendida!

Contudo, tinha certo na cabeça seu intento, e naquela noite tomaria o sacerdote de qualquer forma.

Abriu os olhos num rompante e com um golpe tão veloz quanto potente agarrou Shaka pelo braço que lhe prendia e o atirou para fora da cama, derrubando-o no chão. Imediatamente saltou para cima da cômoda tal qual um felino, sustentando-se nos quatro membros, derrubando tudo que havia ali em cima e rachando o móvel ao meio.

Dali ele podia ver a presa de cima, acuá-lo, então um sorriso cruel se desenhou em seus lábios e Mu sibilou, como uma fera selvagem, para o amante.

O sacerdote apressou-se a levantar do chão, e sem quebrar o contato visual com o Nut divisava seus olhos negros e a boca dentada num misto de fascínio e receio, o vendo estalar a língua em um claro sinal de provocação.

"Você hoje será meu, sumo sacerdote Shaka! Se quer brincar, iremos brincar! Vou deixar você correr!" — Mu falou à mente do companheiro enquanto ainda sibilava de cima do móvel.

"E por que eu correria de você, Mu?" — disse da mesma forma o Setita, e percebendo que agora travavam um duelo se aproximou da criatura sobre o móvel a provocando, mordendo os próprios lábios de modo sensual enquanto tocava a si mesmo, masturbando-se num ritmo lento e cadenciado.

"Mu não, Seth!" — corrigiu o Nut erguendo a cabeça de forma imponente, sem tirar os olhos da presa — "Eu sou Seth! Sou seu deus, seu soberano, sumo sacerdote. E você vai correr, como as leoas no cio correm dos leões antes da cópula."

Shaka sorriu para ele.

Aquela comparação era no mínimo esdruxula, porém completamente compreensível vinda de um vampiro tão ancestral quanto os próprios Criadores, e quando pensou em responder algo à altura, as chamas das velas se apagaram da mesma forma súbita que haviam sido acesas. Novamente uma escuridão pungente tomou conta do quarto e em meio a ela um brado de fera irrompeu pelo local.

Sem enxergar nada, Shaka só pode ouvir, em meio ao urro de Mu, o som do móvel se partindo em dois. Ele saltava na escuridão em sua direção.

Agindo por puro instinto, o sacerdote correu em direção à escadaria que levava à porta de saída. Séculos vivendo naquela mesma construção antiga lhe garantia a precisão que necessitava para saber onde ela ficava, mesmo enxergando muito pouco, já que aquele negrume todo não se dava apenas pela falta da luz, mas pelo poder avassalador do Nut.

Quando chegou à porta no topo da escada, porém, Mu surgiu à sua frente bloqueando a saída.

Shaka então teleportou-se para o lado de fora.

Levou segundos para que aquela porta fosse partida em dois pelas garras do vampiro primitivo, o qual agora a cruzava adentrando o corredor onde via Shaka na outra extremidade a encara-lo, agora um pouco mais receoso, porque a seus olhos agora Mu lhe parecia muito mais ameaçador e violento do que o costume.

Ficaram parados por alguns poucos segundos, um em cada extremidade do longo corredor, então o Nut curvou o tronco para frente e saltou, garras distendidas, bocarra aberta pronta para o abate, e nessa hora Shaka realmente correu.

O sacerdote mergulhou corredor adentro fugindo da fera numa velocidade impressionante. Atrás dele, Seth vinha com igual presteza, urrando e rosnando enquanto corria. A boca babenta sorria. Um riso ameaçador e de deleite.

Numa perseguição ferrenha, derrubaram móveis, destruíram paredes, estátuas, quadros, e tudo mais que viam pela frente, e quando Shaka tencionou fugir para o jardim Mu resolveu dar aquela "brincadeira" por encerrada. Já tinha o que queria.

Já perseguira, como gostava, sua presa, e agora se deliciaria com ela.

Havia se divertido correndo atrás de Shaka. Era como brincar com a comida, mas agora o desejo falava mais alto, e quando o sacerdote cruzava a porta de saída da casa, Mu teleportou-se uma vez mais, e surgindo nas costas de Shaka o agarrou-o pelos cabelos longos. Com um puxão violento o trouxe para dentro de volta, o empurrando com rudeza contra uma das paredes.

Usou seu corpo nu, as garras e seu poder para mantê-lo preso ali, então os dois pares de olhos negros se encararam, se analisando profundamente. Os lábios, de tão próximos que estavam, quase se tocavam, mas o tão ansiado beijo ainda não aconteceria.

Seth abriu a boca exibindo as presas enormes ao sacerdote. Com lentidão as passava pelo queixo, maxilar, pescoço e ombros do amado, o provocando.

— Cansei de brincar. — a voz gutural de fera sussurrava à sua maneira, enquanto o nariz procurava espaço entre os fios loiros capturando o odor aprazível do Setita — Esse jogo foi apenas para que aprenda que está ligado a mim e jamais poderá fugir, sumo sacerdote. Eu tenho tudo que quero. Tudo! Tampouco se atreverá a contestar minha vontade. Ela é lei! Acho que tem se esquecido disso.

— Eu já disse que... Não quero fugir de você, Mu. — sussurrou o sacerdote.

— Seth! Agora, aqui, para você é Seth! — agora o Nut arranhava a pele do pescoço do Setita com a ponta das presas, ansiando por mordê-lo — Mesmo que queira negar, mesmo que tencione fugir dessa sua nova realidade, tem que aceitar que eu sou Seth, seu deus. Foi a mim que dedicou sua imortalidade, foi o meu retorno que desejou e aguardou por milênios, e é a mim que deve obediência, ou terei de puni-lo.

A força com a qual o Nut o mantinha preso era assustadora, porém Shaka sabia, ou acreditava que sabia, bem com quem estava lidando, apesar da realidade agora lhe soar bem mais confusa.

Excitava-se com aquele duelo, mas o receio anterior ainda perdurava.

— Agora sei porque seus criadores não o iniciaram no sexo. — disse Shaka encarando os olhos negros da Besta à sua frente — Sei porque Aset e Rá o mantiveram casto... Seth... Seth!... Era isso que você queria me ouvir dizer? O seu nome? Minha punição, no enteando, se você assim desejar aplica-la, deveria ser por ter despertado o desejo no Caos e não por desobediência!

— Você é muito atrevido! — o Nut sorriu, e não suportando mais a ânsia de tomar os lábios do Setita, segurou em seu rosto com ambas as mãos e tomou sua boca num beijo voraz e desesperado.

Shaka por sua vez, retribuía ao mesmo modo, com intensidade e volúpia desmedidas, excitado como nunca ao ter o corpo do outro tão junto ao seu.

Aos poucos, Seth libertava o amado de sua opressora influencia, os toques e os movimentos de ambos se tornavam cada vez mais febris, mais intensas e nervosas as caricias mútuas, e cada vez mais forte o desejo um pelo outro.

Seth estava na fronteira de sua razão. A fome da Besta agora era tanta que estava sendo quase impossível para Mu controlar a vontade de, literalmente, comer os lábios do sacerdote.

Sentia seu lado racional anestesiado dentro de si, então percebeu que tinha que saciar o desejo da fome com outro furor tão intenso quanto antes que fosse tarde demais.

Levou ambas as mãos às nádegas do sacerdote e o suspendeu do chão, mesmo que a contragosto dele, carregando-o até o sofá sem interromper o beijo vigoroso que trocavam.

Jogou Shaka sobre o estofado, de bruços, já deitando-se sobre seu corpo para que ele não invertesse novamente as posições.

Estava farto de joguinhos.

Shaka ainda ensaiou uma reação, até instintiva, motivado pelo receio que aquela experiência nunca antes vivida lhe causava, mas Seth espalmou uma das mãos em sua cabeça o impedindo de sequer erguer os ombros, afundando seu rosto contra o couro negro que revestia a espuma do estofado.

— Fique quieto, e não tente se teleportar, não vai conseguir. — ordenou o Nut, que num gesto preciso e ligeiro usava as próprias pernas para afastar as pernas de Shaka e se colocar entre elas, mesmo sob protestos abafados.

— N-Não! — rosnava o sacerdote sentindo o couro do estofado lhe arranhar as maçãs do rosto.

Shaka forçava a cabeça para cima, mas a força de Seth era descomunal, além de que ele usava seu poder para anular os seus.

— Eu disse quieto! Você é MEU! — urrou de forma bestial, e quando se deu por satisfeito com o encaixe entre os corpos, debruçou-se sobre o Setita e esfregou sua ereção firme e pulsante no meio de suas nádegas — Ahhh... Eu o desejo tanto... Preciso prova-lo!

Aquele toque, o contato do membro rijo do amado contra seu corpo era aprazível para Shaka, isso ele não podia negar nem para si mesmo. No entanto, ter os poderes suprimidos pelo Nut e ser dominado daquela forma lhe causava uma sensação de impotência arrebatadora. E era justamente esse o ponto fraco de Shaka, seu orgulho, e também sua arrogância e petulância natas.

Ele nunca fora subjugado. Nunca tivera que obedecer a ninguém, nem mesmo aquele a quem havia jurado servidão. Era um choque de realidade violento para o sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth.

— Mu... Não... — gemeu baixinho em tom de súplica.

— Mu não. Seth! — respondeu Mu mais uma vez.

O Nut então buscou os punhos de Shaka e os agarrando com toda força puxou seus braços para trás das costas, mantendo-os presos. Depois, abriu a enorme bocarra e abocanhou, de uma só vez, a nuca do sacerdote, exatamente como fazem os felinos machos na hora da cópula. Suas presas enormes transpassaram a carne, e circundando as vértebras cervicais da coluna de Shaka o mantinham imobilizado.

Uma mordida certeira, com a precisão minuciosa de um cirurgião, e que inundava, instantaneamente, a boca do Nut com o extasiante sangue saboroso do companheiro.

— Uhh... nãooo... Mu... — Shaka gritou. Um grito de dor e surpresa, pois esperava que Mu fosse deveras violento e selvagem, era sua natureza, mas não que o fosse tomar ali, daquela forma, feito um animal.

Fechou os olhos apertando as pálpebras com força, sentindo seu sague ser drenado do corpo com fúria desmedida.

Nessas horas de desespero e terror, costumava rogar a Seth que lhe ajudasse, mas o que fazer quando era o próprio deus o seu algoz?

Por outro lado, havia o êxtase!

Um formigamento prazeroso tomava todo seu corpo, já que o ápice do prazer vampírico era o beijo. Não o beijo que se troca entre lábios ardentes, pórticos da luxúria, mas o beijo da carne, o beijo do sangue!

Sua carne vibrava a cada golada de Mu. O elo sanguíneo os permitindo compartilhar também o delírio mútuo. Sua mente se entorpecia o levando à loucura!

Shaka sabia o risco que estava correndo estando totalmente à mercê daquela fera e, diferente da outra vez, não poderia morder o Nut e sugar seu sangue de volta, já que estava subjugado imobilizado daquela forma.

Só lhe restava confiar nele, e ter fé.

Já Seth estava ainda mais selvagem. Fora de controle, enlouquecida pelo sangue do sumo sacerdote, a Besta dentro de si urrava, e sabendo que tinha total domínio sobre o companheiro, Mu soltou seus braços e tomando consciência do próprio poderio levou ambas as mãos às nádegas do sacerdote para afastá-las.

Chiando, ganindo e rosnando tresloucado, com um tranco violento penetrou o corpo do Setita com uma só estocada, forte e impiedosa, soltando um urro selvagem ao fazê-lo.

Shaka gritou uma vez mais. A dor só não era mais intensa que o prazer de ter as mandíbulas poderosas do Nut atracadas à sua nuca. Sentia um misto confuso de deleite e revolta, pois Mu o tomava à força, e de um modo bruto e severo, porém o frenesi da mordida o subjugava deliciosamente.

Agora percebia o quanto fora tolo em acreditar que teria algum domínio sobre seu deus, sobre Seth, sobre o Caos.

Se duvidou, em algum momento, que aquele Seth que de início apresentou-se a si como um vampiro frágil, triste e deslocado era o mesmo das Sagradas Escrituras, agora não lhe restava mais dúvida.

As estocadas eram cada vez mais violentas, como era de se supor vindas de uma criatura cujas paixões eram totalmente primitivas e descontroladas.

Com o rosto sendo friccionado contra o couro do sofá por causa dos trancos que Mu dava em seu corpo, Shaka gemia e também gritava.

E foram seus gritos que despertaram um lampejo de consciência em Seth, que percebendo estar secando as veias do companheiro, mas sem conseguir parar de beber seu sangue, tampouco estocar seu corpo com selvageria extrema, apenas retirou uma das mãos que seguravam as nádegas do sacerdote afastadas e a correu por suas costas até chegar ao rosto do Setita, oferecendo o próprio pulso para que ele o mordesse.

O convite foi aceito de imediato, e abrindo a boca o quanto podia Shaka rasgou a carne daquele pulso em desespero, pois já sentia seu corpo débil e anestesiado pela perda sanguínea.

Assim, entregaram-se mais uma vez ao desvairo daquele ato prodigioso. Um sugando o outro ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a tão sublime e sagrada troca!

De modo nada discreto, Seth urrava delirante de prazer, intensificando a violência daquela cópula selvagem, arremetendo-se para dentro do corpo do outro com força e velocidade sobre-humanas, grunhindo e chiando em orgásticas contrações que lhe arrebatam da cabeça aos pés.

O cheiro do sangue que os enlaçava, os grunhidos, rosnados e chiados, o barulhento contato de seus corpos se chocando com tamanha brutalidade eram provas de que eles eram animais infernais feitos um para o outro.

O sacerdote já não se importava mais em ser dominado, pois o prazer de Seth agora era seu prazer. Que importava as posições hierárquicas na cama?

Nenhum dos dois era capaz de parar, uma vez que se encontravam em uma dança hipnótica onde o sangue era o combustível do fogo que os consumia por dentro.

Era como se por alguns instantes estivessem vivos novamente. O sangue circulava rápido e quente através da mordida dupla, e eles já não sabiam mais quem era quem, pois naquele momento eram apenas um. Um todo!

Um só ser, uma só carne, uma só alma amaldiçoada.

Quanto tempo permaneceram ali? Impossível para os mortais mensurar.

Dançaram a balada dos prazeres sem medo. Mu vencendo o Consumo Conspícuo mais uma vez, fortalecido pelo amor que sentia pelo sumo sacerdote, e Shaka vencendo a morte certa ao se entregar de corpo e alma ao demônio.

Estavam plenos, fascinados, entregues.

Em determinado momento os dois foram arrebatados juntos pelo ápice do prazer vampírico, tão intenso quanto a força da natureza, violenta e destruidora.

Os corpos fremiam ainda unidos e o êxtase os fazia suar gotículas de sangue.

Agora sentiam vertigens, até seus corpos caírem débeis das nuvens direto para aquele sofá destruído.

Quando Seth, momentaneamente letárgico, finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos e soltar a nuca de Shaka daquela mordida voraz, percebeu que estavam sobre os escombros do que um dia fora um luxuoso móvel de couro que agora não passava de um amontoado de madeiras quebradas e tiras de couro e espuma, cuja maior parte fora rasgada pelas garras e dentes do sumo sacerdote.

Ainda trêmulo e anestesiado pelo orgasmo, o Nut se esgueirou para baixo, como um gatão manhoso e saciado, se esfregando todo nas costas do loiro, delirante com seu odor único, com o cheiro delicioso do cabelo dourado todo emaranhado e sujo de sangue.

Sem aquele peso todo sobre si, Shaka se permitia agora relaxar afrouxando as garras que ainda seguravam os pedaços do móvel destruído, aproveitando a letargia prazerosa pós sexo.

Sentiu então Seth lamber suas nádegas, e também as acariciar com ambas as mãos, agora de modo extremamente delicado, apalpando levemente a carne com sutis toques.

O olhar felino do Nut deitava lascívia na carne exibida. Seus dedos atestavam a textura macia e suculenta, e quando percebeu que Shaka se apressava a se levantar, abriu a bocarra e lhe deu uma mordida ali, feroz e dolorosa, arrancando um naco de carne.

O sacerdote retraiu-se e com um rosnado que ecoou pela casa levantou-se num salto ligeiro, encarando o Nut com olhos ferozes.

— Já chega! Já teve o que queria. — o repreendeu, mas apesar da dor e do susto, Shaka sabia bem que aquela era a verdadeira essência de Mu. Tinha plena consciência do esforço que o Nut fazia para não devorá-lo até os ossos e essa era a maior prova de que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros.

Com verdadeiro regozijo, Mu, ainda estirado nos restos do sofá, sentia o delicioso sabor do amado em sua boca. Normalmente a carne vampírica seria ruim, mas pelo ato ela estava quente ainda, quase fresca, e era como a ambrosia dos deuses.

— Hum... Já. — disse o Nut entre uma mastigada e outra, dando um sorriso satisfeito ao engolir a carne — Agora sabe que não adianta me dizer não.

Shaka notou o peito arder e a região da mordida formigar enquanto seu corpo tratava de regenerar rapidamente a lesão. Sentia-se ainda mais poderoso, os sentidos mais aguçados, a cicatrização quase instantânea. Ser parceiro sexual de um demônio como Seth tinha seu preço, mas também seus inegáveis benefícios.

Mu então se levantou e caminhou até Shaka, que permaneceu parado apenas divisando sua figura imponente com devoção.

Passado o furor do sexo, mesmo ainda em sua forma demoníaca, a personalidade amável de Mu voltava a dar o tom, e era com extrema delicadeza e muito carinho que agora ele abria os braços e acolhia o companheiro num abraço carinhoso e terno.

— Você é meu, Shaka. Só meu. — beijou com ternura o rosto do sacerdote, que mantinha-se calado — Não faça essa cara. Na próxima nós trocamos. Do outro jeito é bom também!

— Sim, eu sou seu. — disse em voz baixa o Setita dando uma lambida na lateral dos lábios do Nut que estavam sujos de sangue — E você é meu. É assim que será por toda a eternidade, Seth. Mesmo que a cada vez que fizermos sexo tenhamos que travar uma batalha. — riu irônico.

Súbito, ouviram um barulho vindo da direção do corredor, então, ao olharem para lá, viram a silhueta de Afrodite atrás de um dos pilares de mármore negro.

— Afrodite... Sei que está ai. — disse o sacerdote elevando o tom de voz — Por acaso estava nos espionando? Quando chegou?

O músico, que já pensava em correr de volta a seu quarto, envergonhado e amedrontado saiu do esconderijo e deu alguns passos à frente.

— Perdão, meu Senhor. — disse ele de cabeça baixa segurando o tecido da túnica com ambas as mãos — Eu... ouvi barulho de coisas se quebrando, e também de gritos e rosnados... Fiquei preocupado depois com o silêncio. Não vi nada, meu Senhor, apenas tive medo que fosse um ataque e que pudessem estar feridos ou até... mortos.

— Já estamos mortos, Afrodite. — disse Shaka rindo, enquanto olhava para Mu e lhe acariciava os cabelos embaraçados — Sim, sofri um ataque, de fato... Mas, estou bem. Volte para seus aposentos e não saia de lá até os carniçais arrumarem toda essa bagunça. Mandarei uma serva lhe servir o alimento em seu quarto.

— Sim senhor. Com licença. — disse em voz baixa o garoto, deixando a sala rapidamente.

Era obvio o que havia acontecido ali, entre os mestres. Tão óbvio quanto assustador!

A casa estava destruída, os dois sujos de sangue...

A cada dia, morar sob o mesmo teto de Shaka e Mu era ainda mais aterrorizante para o jovem músico sueco.

Shaka esperou Afrodite sair e se voltou à Mu.

— Logo vai amanhecer. Temos que voltar ao porão, mas não antes de um bom banho, ou todo esse sangue vai instiga-lo novamente. — pontuou o sacerdote.

— Está coberto de razão, como de costume. — Mu sorriu para o amado, curvando o tronco e lhe lambendo os ombros sujos de sangue — Um banho ou terei que sair para comer novamente, e ai terei que copular com você novamente, e de novo, e de novo... Hum... — a cada vez que repetia, um beijo era dado no rosto de Shaka —... Não sabe o quanto minha Besta pede por você, por sua carne, por seus ossos, Shaka! Acredite, não é nada fácil segurá-la.

— Eu sei que não. Eu assumi o risco que há em amar o Caos! — Shaka sorriu para ele e após lhe dar um longo beijo o pegou pela mão e juntos foram se banhar.

O alvorecer despontava no horizonte quando os amantes amaldiçoados desceram para o porão. Felizes e plenos deitaram-se na enorme cama de lençóis negros e entregaram-se ao sono reparador dos imortais, alheios ao fato de que um levante se erguia contra eles e a casa do sumo sacerdote Setita em breve seria o campo de uma sangrenta batalha.


	18. Chapter 18

O alarido da noite passada, somado a balburdia da cena tórrida e bestial que havia presenciado, deixaram o jovem servo de Shaka tão assustado que mesmo com os raios de sol lhe dando guarita e segurança Afrodite não se atreveu a deixar o terreno seguro de seu quarto, permanecendo recluso o dia todo, ora encolhido na cama, ora perambulando pela penumbra do cômodo lacrado, até que, vencido pela fome e pela sede, o belo músico de olhos de um azul melancólico se muniu de toda coragem que lhe cabia e correu até a cozinha decidido a apanhar rapidamente o que quer que encontrasse.

Faltava pouco para o sol se por, e se tivesse sorte conseguiria concluir sua meta antes dos mestres acordarem. Por isso mesmo desbravou os corredores imensos da mansão descalço, para não fazer barulho, e vestido num pijama negro.

Passo a passo, foi direto à cozinha onde não demorou mais que alguns poucos minutos para juntar algumas frutas, pães integrais, queijos e também uma garrafa com água fresca. O piso estava muito frio, visto que naquela época do ano na Inglaterra o clima era bem gélido, e já começava a sentir seus dedos dos pés gelados e doloridos.

Colocou tudo em uma bandeja de forma desmazelada e deixou a cozinha às pressas, mas enquanto cruzava a antessala que dava para o corredor onde ficava seu quarto, um ímpeto o fez olhar para a direção oposta.

Em meio à penumbra densa que engolia aquela ala da casa ficava a entrada para a biblioteca do sacerdote Setita, e por onde, através de uma pequena fresta aberta na porta, um brilho dourado reluzia.

Afrodite já estivera por diversas vezes ali, ouvindo as histórias do deus egípcio, Senhor de todo o Caos, que eram contadas por Shaka.

Como se uma força de atração o impelisse, o pianista mudou o passo e seguiu para a biblioteca. Empurrando a porta com a bandeja de provisões que recolhera na cozinha, adentrou lentamente o recinto sendo banhado pela luz dourada das velas acesas no altar de Seth.

A suntuosa estátua do deus egípcio ficava ao fundo, e como se possuísse um magnetismo fantástico capturou de imediato a atenção do visitante, que sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela aproximou-se parando à sua frente.

Colocando a bandeja sobra uma bancada que ficava ao lado, Afrodite se pôs a observar, vidrado, a cada detalhe entalhado no ouro e no bronze. Já tinha visto aquela imagem por diversas vezes, porém agora ela lhe parecia completamente nova.

— Seth... Mu! — o jovem sussurrou divisando os olhos da estátua, cuja cabeça pertencia a um animal, mistura de chacal com marsupial — Quem de fato será você?

Afrodite corria lentamente os olhos azuis pela figura animalesca procurando, talvez, alguma semelhança entre o que estava ali e o vampiro que agora morava na casa.

— Anjo ou... demônio? — questionou com um novo sussurro.

— Nem um, nem outro!

A voz serena e estrondosa veio da entrada da dependência e pegou o músico de surpresa, que em sobressalto deu às costas à estátua virando-se em direção à porta. Ao executar o movimento, atarantado Afrodite esbarrou no cetro que o ídolo trazia na mão, o qual foi ao chão produzindo um som estridente ao contato com a madeira rija e escura.

— M-Mestre Shaka! — disse o garoto apressando-se a apanhar o artefato do chão — Me perdoe eu... Eu fui apenas buscar algumas coisas para comer e... Eu sei que não deveria estar aqui, me perdoe, por favor.

Atrapalhado e trêmulo, o jovem tentava recolocar o cetro na mão da estátua, enquanto Shaka caminhava lentamente em sua direção o observando. Os longos cabelos dourados do sumo sacerdote bailavam em sincronia com o tecido negro do robe de seda que quase lhe cobria os calcanhares nus, enquanto os felinos Seth e Kali enroscavam-se por suas pernas, e quando se aproximou do músico esticou o braço e tomou de suas mãos trêmulas e frias o cetro, o colocando no devido lugar, na mão de Seth.

— Não peça perdão, Afrodite. — disse Shaka altivamente — Sua curiosidade é completamente compreensível.

O pianista, após uma breve pausa, desviou os olhos da figura nobre de Shaka e voltou a encarar os olhos da estátua.

— Seth ou... Mu... Ambos me fazem sentir paz, mas também medo. — disse Afrodite estreitando os olhos — Por que essa cabeça de cachorro? Não entendo. O senhor Mu não tem essa aparência, no entanto ele é Seth, não é?

— Sim, ele é. — Shaka respondeu lançando um olhar fixo e penetrante aos olhos da estátua.

— Então... a religião Setita é uma fraude?

Shaka desviou os olhos para o rosto frágil e belíssimo do servo, e se perguntou se também não pensava como Afrodite. Sua fé em Seth, apesar do ocorrido, apesar de ele ser ao mesmo tempo o deus e o companheiro que tanto esperara, parecia ser a mesma, mas as escrituras estavam erradas... ou não?

— Eu ainda não sei, Afrodite, mas acredito que não. — Shaka respondeu esticando a mão e abrindo o papiro que estava sobre o colo da estátua — Eu também me perguntei se tudo em que passei anos acreditando era uma farsa, mas hoje eu lhe digo, com toda a certeza, que não. Não era... Essa estátua representa a verdadeira essência de Seth, que um dia foi um homem como você, doce e gentil... Porém, quando se tornou um vampiro, seu lado selvagem veio à tona e o demônio agora mora no corpo do anjo... O Caos!

— Por isso o corpo de homem e a cabeça de animal. — exclamou Afrodite voltando a analisar o ídolo de ouro e bronze — O senhor Mu é o bem e o mal no mesmo ser.

— Exatamente. Uma junção perfeita dos dois. — disse Shaka.

Afrodite engoliu em seco e voltou a olhar para o sacerdote.

— Então... Não estamos seguros com ele aqui, não é mesmo? — o músico concluiu com um sussurro.

— Quem sabe? — o Setita respondeu enquanto caminhava até a escrivaninha — Depois de ontem, eu entendi que talvez eu seja o único nesse mundo que ainda possa exercer algum controle sobre Seth, mas mesmo assim não consigo impedi-lo de ter o que deseja. Por isso, eu não posso garantir sua segurança aqui, Afrodite.

O sueco encarou o sumo sacerdote com o rosto petrificado numa expressão terrível de pavor. Contudo, sabia que desde que fora trazido para aquela casa seu destino era a morte certa. Se não fosse morto por algum filho da noite, tendo o sangue sugado até sua vida se esvair, morreria devorado por Mu.

— Entendo. — disse o músico baixando a cabeça e deixando escapar um suspiro aflito.

— Por isso, eu quero que use isso. — disse Shaka surpreendendo o servo, que ergueu a cabeça curioso e ao olhar para o Mestre o viu lhe estender uma pequena caixa preta que tinha nas mãos — Venha aqui. Pegue.

Afrodite se aproximou receoso, tomou a caixa das mãos do sacerdote e ao abri-la arregalou os olhos e contorceu o rosto numa expressão de curiosidade.

— Um apito? — perguntou confuso depois de uma pausa.

— Sim, é um apito. — Shaka se aproximou novamente dele e tomou o pequeno artefato cilíndrico nas mãos, o qual estava preso a uma fina corrente de ouro — Mas, não é um simples apito.

— Parece um apito de cachorro. — concluiu o músico ainda confuso.

— Sim, mas ele é muito mais eficiente que um simples apito para cães. É usado para afastar algumas subespécies que perambulam nas sombras, algumas crianças da noite mais ingênuas, carniçais, lacaios... Deve funcionar contra Mu, ou ao menos atordoa-lo. Vire-se, vou colocar em você.

Afrodite obedeceu, então Shaka delicadamente juntou os longos cabelos claríssimos do pianista e jogou as madeixas para frente, deixando nua sua nuca e pescoço. Esticou as mãos e passou a correntinha com o apito como pingente por cima da cabeça do sueco para fechar o feixe.

— E por que eu usaria isso contra o senhor Mu? O senhor acha que... — o garoto se interrompeu baixando a cabeça para analisar o artefato que agora segurava entre os dedos finos.

— Tenha consciência de que nada nesse mundo vai impedir o Mu de alcança-lo se você correr. — disse Shaka encostando seu corpo às costas do jovem, sentindo o calor delicioso e pulsante que só os seres vivos tinham e que tanto lhe instigava os sentidos — E quando ele te alcançar, ele irá devorá-lo até não sobrar nem o tutano de seus ossos para provar que um dia você existiu na Terra. A frequência sonora desse artefato pode atordoa-lo e, talvez, você tenha alguns segundos para esperar por um milagre!... Eu farei o que puder para protegê-lo, Afrodite... Mas, não posso lhe dar minha palavra de que poderei impedir Mu de dilacerar você inteiro. — Shaka curvou o tronco para frente e lambeu o pescoço do músico, sentindo o calor e o pulsar da vida dentro dele lhe fazer um convite irrecusável.

Afrodite estava apavorado. As palavras do sacerdote, que ao mesmo tempo imprimiam preocupação com sua integridade, mas também lhe descreviam seu futuro funesto, lhe causaram verdadeiro pavor, e a reação de seu corpo não podia ser mais prazerosa ao Setita, que sem mais esperar assumiu sua forma bestial e rasgou a carne tenra do pescoço do músico para sugar seu sangue em completo deleite.

O coração do sueco batia acelerado, bombeando o sague com pressão ainda maior, que temperado pelos hormônios do medo davam a Shaka um banquete divino!

Ainda assustado, diferente das outras vezes em que sentia prazer com o beijo, Afrodite agarrou nos pulsos de Shaka apertando as unhas contra a carne fria do Mestre. Sentia dor, e seu corpo todo tremia, mas felizmente o Setita logo se deu por saciado, virou o sueco de frente para si e lhe serviu de seu próprio sangue através de um corte pequeno que fizera com a própria garra em seu pulso.

Afrodite bebeu algumas gotas preciosas, e era como se tivesse se servido de um banquete digno da realeza.

Toda fome e sede que sentia foram saciadas de imediato, mas como sempre o poder de Shaka era tão grande que o deixava em êxtase, e após beber do Mestre seu corpo era tomado por uma debilidade que demorava algum tempo a passar.

Por isso, o sacerdote o levou no colo de volta ao quarto, o colocou na cama e depois trouxe a bandeja com comida que o servo havia deixado na biblioteca.

Fechou a porta e em seu intimo desejou com fé que o presente que dera a ele funcionasse, pois sabia que se Mu perdesse o controle e matasse o músico, o amado amarguraria uma tristeza sem fim.

Enquanto isso, nos fundos da casa uma carnificina acontecia.

Quem também se deliciava em um banquete era Mu, que se deleitava com as carcaças de quatorze humanos adultos relativamente saudáveis. Para não levantar suspeitas, todos eram refugiados e imigrantes ilegais vindos de zonas de guerra, e os quais foram capturados pelos lacaios de Shaka.

O Nut tentava conter seu ímpeto procurando não desperdiçar o alimento com desmembramentos desnecessários, mas essa era uma tarefa árdua para uma criatura amaldiçoada pelo Consumo Conspícuo em grau tão elevado quanto o de Mu. O sabor das vísceras frescas, os músculos ainda sofrendo espasmos dentro de sua boca, somada a gana que sentia em chafurdar o sangue, destruir, mastigar, arrancar e engolir membros inteiros era maior.

Seguindo o mesmo ritual desde que chegara ali, naquela casa, após poucos minutos Mu abandonava os restos das carcaças no fundo da propriedade, sob as árvores, e seguia completamente ensanguentado para um dos tantos banheiros. Logo os carniçais de Shaka se incumbiam de queimar os restos mortais dos corpos ou enterra-los.

Já limpo e vestido apenas com uma toalha preta enrolada na cintura, Mu seguiu até a sala principal da mansão onde encontrou o sumo sacerdote sentado em uma das poltronas enquanto lia um livro.

— O gado estava muito saboroso, obrigado. Vai me auxiliar muito na recuperação do teleporte. — disse o Nut enquanto retirava a toalha da cintura para enxugar os cabelos.

Shaka ergueu os olhos contemplando a criatura à sua frente, então fechou o livro, descruzou as pernas e se levantou da poltrona. Erguendo o braço tocou no rosto alvo e pueril de Mu com as pontas dos dedos.

— Eu os escolhi a dedo para você. Sabia que iria gostar. — disse o sacerdote com um sorriso singelo.

— Eu sei. Você me conhece há milênios. — Mu respondeu tomando a mão de Shaka na sua e dando um beijo nos dedos unidos — Eu parto hoje, mas amanhã mesmo, assim que me alimentar, eu retornarei. Não me conforta a ideia de partir para tão longe e lhe deixar aqui sozinho. Porém, leva-lo comigo seria tão ou mais arriscado. Pretendo apenas ler as runas e hieróglifos e voltar assim que decifrar a todos. Sinto que naquela caverna no Irã é que está a chave do mistério que ronda meu passado. Por que, afinal, apenas eu sobrevivi?

— Não é tão longe assim. Viemos de lá, fracos, em dois dias. Você agora está no auge de seu poder e eu também. Não tem o que se preocupar. — disse Shaka olhando nos olhos verdes do Nut.

— Sim, você está mais poderoso do que jamais esteve, meu amado, mas ainda assim não é invencível. — Mu disse puxando o Setita para um abraço — Nenhum de nós é. Prova disso é a extinção completa do meu clã. — afastou-se e então segurou o rosto cianótico de Shaka com ambas as mãos, encarando seus olhos azuis com vigor — Quero que chame alguns dos Seguidores para reforçar a segurança dessa propriedade. Por favor, faça isso. Eu lhe dou minha palavra que volto assim que decifrar os escritos.

O corpo nu e recém-alimentado do Nut estava vivo, quente, e Shaka precisou usar de todo seu autocontrole para não sucumbir à tentação de toma-lo.

— Não se preocupe. — disse o Setita pousando ambas as mãos sobre as do amado companheiro — Eu ficarei bem. Sei do perigo que corro e não sou nenhum inconsequente. Já convoquei alguns dos Seguidores. Chegarão amanhã quando o sol se por. Eu vou ficar bem. Descubra o que houve com seus criadores, como tudo se perdeu ou se deturpou ao longo dos anos e volte para mim, Mu.

Segurando nas mãos de Mu, desceu seus braços e aproximando ainda mais seus corpos tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo cálido e apaixonado.

Foi com pesar que Seth apartou o beijo após longos minutos para estudar cada traço do rosto amado do sumo sacerdote antes de toma-lo pela mão e juntos caminharem até o quarto do Setita. Era a primeira vez que ficaria longe dele após o elo de sangue que fizeram, e estar afastado de Shaka era como perder uma parte vital de si mesmo.

No quarto, Mu vestiu um saiote egípcio de linho, prendeu os cabelos e deixou que Shaka o cobrisse com a tradicional capa preta com capuz, tão usada pelos imortais do Novo Mundo.

O sumo sacerdote então abraçou o Nut com força, e após trocarem um rápido beijo, Mu despertou a Besta dentro de si assumindo sua forma demoníaca para logo em seguir se desmaterializar diante dos olhos azuis de Shaka e aparecer milhares de quilômetros dali, em Ordu, na costa do Mar Negro, na Turquia.

Estava perto de seu objetivo, porém o teleporte a longas distâncias exigia muito de seus dons das trevas e seu poder se exauria rapidamente. Precisava se alimentar novamente para chegar até o Irã, onde estava seu mausoléu, por isso não perdeu tempo, e rastreando o odor humano pelas redondezas logo chegou a um vilarejo próximo ao cais, construído justamente para residência das pessoas que trabalhavam no porto.

Sorrateiro, preciso e letal como só as feras selvagens são, invadiu uma das casas dizimando toda a família. Poucos gritos foram ouvidos, pois Mu devorava um a um com fome voraz e impressionante rapidez, mas esses foram o suficiente para despertar as casas vizinhas.

Logo, pessoas chegavam na correria portando lanternas e faroletes diversos, assustados, mas tudo que encontraram na casa de onde vieram os gritos foram as carcaças destroçadas deixadas por Mu, que já havia se teleportado novamente e agora estava diante da entrada da caverna que por milênios fora sua tumba.

O Nut ficou parado ali, em silêncio, olhando o pequeno trinco entre as rochas que levava ao interior do covil. Sabia que sua existência teria outro sentido depois que lesse as escrituras, e isso poderia lhe ser tão bom quanto ruim, mas seguiu em frente, resignado.

Atravessou o trinco, desceu por uma longa e íngreme passagem úmida e escura e finalmente chegou ao átrio. A escuridão era densa e sufocante, mas jamais fora empecilho para os olhos de um demônio.

Assim, após analisar com minúcia cada hieróglifo que estava impresso nas rochas, os quais continham somente sua história, já tão conhecida por si, Mu entrou na câmara onde estava o sarcófago coberto por teias de aranha.

Ansioso, caminhou até ele, espanou as teias com ambas as mãos e vasculhou com cuidado dentro e fora. Estranhou o fato daquele sarcófago não ser o mesmo no qual se lembrava, nitidamente, de ter se deitado. Ainda podia ver os rostos de Osíris e Bastet se despedindo ao fechar a tampa.

Por que o sarcófago havia sido trocado? E quando aconteceu essa troca?

Nenhuma inscrição. Não havia nada naquele sepulcro que lhe elucidasse o mistério de seu sono prolongado, tampouco da extinção completa de seu clã.

Mu então caminhou em volta da tumba analisando, agora, as ossadas que jaziam ao redor dentro de túnicas de linho carcomidas pelo tempo. Os adornos e joias que envolviam os ossos escurecidos possuíam as insígnias dos altos sacerdotes egípcios que serviam diretamente à sua família, e os mesmos incumbidos de velarem o sono dos deuses.

— Por quê? — murmurou desorientado enquanto segurava um dos crânios nas mãos — Por que apenas eu?

Foi quando, ao correr os olhos novamente pelas ossadas, notou que uma delas tinha os braços abertos e uma das mãos apontava para o fundo da cripta. Mu abandonou o crânio que segurava no chão onde o encontrara e seguiu na mesma direção indicada, ficando frente à frente com uma imensa parede rochosa.

— Encontrei! — sussurrou, e na mesma hora seus olhos incandescentes faiscaram.

As escrituras estavam impressas na rocha, numa mistura de sânscrito com egípcio antigo, mas era codificada com um dialeto que apenas sua família e os altos sacerdotes usavam. Uma língua própria, criada para que apenas quem conhecia os deuses pudesse ler.

Mu correu rapidamente os olhos por aquele testamento, emocionado e ansioso, encontrando, ao pé dos desenhos e traços grafados na rocha uma assinatura.

— Zaphinat! — murmurou passando a ponta do dedo indicador por cima dos riscos que formavam o nome do sacerdote cuja ossada era uma daquelas que pertenciam aos homens velavam o sono de Seth. Provavelmente a que apontava para a parede rochosa.

Foi com ansiedade, emoção e temeridade que Mu começou a ler o testamento de Zaphinat. E assim ele dizia:

" _Não tivemos nenhuma chance! O ataque foi tão inesperado quanto terrível. O povo nômade da outra margem do Nilo aliou-se à nação inimiga, e a eles criaturas desconhecidas por nosso povo. Essas Feras conheciam o segredo dos Mestres... Juntos, esperaram pacientemente através dos anos o momento certo de atacarem: o sono._

 _Foi rápido. Quando nos demos conta, os sarcófagos de Osíris e Hórus já haviam sido profanados e os Mestres, que haviam acabado de adormecer, eliminados sem nem ao menos ter a chance de se defenderem._

 _O ataque foi covarde e simultâneo._

 _Enquanto invadiam as tumbas nas câmaras do sono, o palácio real era atacado e completamente destruído._

 _Ainda me recordo em agonia das chamas consumindo os corpos dos Mestres enquanto, em desespero, tentávamos salvar Bastet, a qual com muito esforço conseguimos despertar do sono, mas devido ao processo de mumificação ainda estava fraca e seu poder comprometido._

 _Vendo que não poderia lutar contra as Bestas e o grande contingente do gado inflamado pelo ódio, Bastet nos incumbiu de salvar a Seth._

 _Seth era o único que seria capaz de evitar aquela chacina. O único com poder suficiente para dizimar o inimigo. Mas Seth acabara de entrar no sono profundo, e seria inútil tentar trazê-lo de volta, pois exigiria grandes quantidades de sangue, muito mais do que era necessário para o outros Mestres, e mesmo se déssemos nossas vidas, não teríamos tempo para um despertar completo e seguro. Não antes dos inimigos alcançarem seu sarcófago e nos matarem no processo._

 _Seth teria sido morto juntamente com a família se Bastet, em um último ato de amor e coragem, não tivesse se atirado contra o inimigo e bloqueando o caminho para nos dar tempo de salvar o Caos._

 _Corri, em ânsia e desespero, pelos túneis subterrâneos até os salões secretos, onde os sacerdotes terminavam de envolver o corpo de Seth nos linhos dos ritos de mumificação._

 _Por sua enérgica e selvagem personalidade, a mãe Aset permitiu que Seth fosse o último a dormir, e essa escolha da família foi sua salvação._

 _Enquanto na superfície a guerra colocava um fim à dinastia de Rá e Aset, nas câmaras subterrâneas nós trocávamos os sarcófagos para despistar os invasores, e nas passagens estreitas os sacerdotes de Seth e eu preparávamos uma comitiva para tirar do Egito o corpo do Mestre._

 _Não olhamos para trás._

 _Corremos contra o tempo. Em caravana, viajávamos ao cair da noite e nos abrigávamos em cavernas ao raiar do dia, em uma fuga desesperada para salvar o corpo de Seth._

 _Muitas foram as vezes que a Lua cumpriu seu ciclo até que, finalmente, encontrássemos um covil perfeito. Essa caverna é pequena e úmida. A maresia afugenta os curiosos e sua profundidade garantiria segurança ao nosso Senhor._

 _Meses depois, um dos nossos foi mandado de volta e se infiltrou entre os novos Mestres que tomaram o Egito. Quando ele regressou, nos trouxe a informação de que Aset conseguiu fugir do massacre e que, antes de cair, ferida e sem esperanças, usou suas últimas forças para transformar em imortal o sacerdote que a protegia, e a ele incumbiu a missão de encontrar o Mestre Seth e despertá-lo._

 _Não foi fácil nossa instalação. Seth precisava de segurança, por isso fechamos a entrada da caverna e selamos nosso destino aqui dentro, junto dele, mas antes enviamos novamente ao Egito nosso porta-voz. Ele irá encontrar o sacerdote imortal criado pela senhora Aset e dará a ele nossa localização._

 _Tudo que temos a fazer é esperar e ter fé._

 _Zaphinat, sumo sacerdote de Seth."_

Os escritos acabavam ali.

Mu demorara mais do que imaginava até conseguir decifrar todos os códigos, pois muitas das palavras grafadas na rocha tinham sofrido ação do tempo e tinham sido parcialmente apagadas, mas a mensagem estava ali. Tão clara quanto nefasta.

De olhos fechados e rosto contorcido, o Nut encostou a fronte na rocha enquanto deliberava consigo mesmo, e em agonia, acerca do que acabara de ler.

Agora tudo parecia fazer sentido. Era óbvio que algo dera errado, que o sacerdote incumbindo de encontrar o vampiro criado por Aset não cumpriu a missão. Todos morreram o esperando e Mu dormira por mais de quatro mil anos.

Esse vampiro provavelmente foi o fundador do clã dos Seguidores de Seth, talvez até o criador de Shaka, já que sua missão de encontrar o deus e despertá-lo estava agora nas mãos do amado.

Súbito, uma melancolia profunda e febril tomou Mu por completo, que não conteve o choro.

Aos soluços, e enquanto cravava as garras na rocha maciça, tomado por ódio e tristeza, Mu repassava em sua mente, como num filme nefasto, as cenas do que teria acontecido no passado.

Conseguia ver nitidamente Bastet, ainda envolta em linho, tentando conter as Feras e inimigos invasores, enquanto Hórus e Osíris queimavam ao fundo em seus sarcófagos. Via o palácio que ajudou a construir sendo consumido pelas chamas da guerra, enquanto seu pai, Rá, lutava para dar tempo de sua mãe, Aset, transformar o sacerdote a quem incumbira de salvar seu amado filho.

Um ataque covarde. Sem chance de defesa. Motivado certamente por sede de poder, e o qual poderia ter evitado se estive acordado.

Em meio a um choro convulso, Mu montava as peças daquele quebra-cabeças. Ainda havia muitas perguntas sem respostas. Talvez tivesse que ir ao Egito investigar as passagens e câmaras subterrâneas por onde os sacerdotes fugiram do massacre o levando consigo, pois só assim, talvez, conseguisse entender como sua história, e de sua família, foi deturpada ao longo das Eras.

Contudo, agora já era capaz de entender como se tornara líder de todo um clã do Novo Mundo e uma figura divina aos olhos dos Seguidores.

Exaurido, tanto físico quanto emocionalmente, Mu deixou-se cair ali mesmo, ainda convulso pelo choro angustiante, imerso nas lembranças dos tempos dourados em que vivera ao lado da família e depois do tempo nefasto perdido enquanto dormia nas trevas naquela caverna.

Não deixaria a triste história de sua existência se repetir, e foi em luto que adormeceu com a promessa fortalecida em seu coração inerte de que jamais deixaria que os Seguidores de Seth tivessem o mesmo destino infausto de sua família.

No interior daquela caverna fazia um silêncio de morte.

Nada, nem morcegos, nem criaturas rastejantes, víbora ou réptil, eram capazes de sobreviver a tão densa escuridão.

O sol já havia deitado no horizonte há alguns minutos, contudo não foi o doce aroma da noite que despertou Mu de seu turbulento e sofrido descanso.

O Nut abriu os olhos de supetão logo após sofrer um espasmo.

Atordoado e agitado, levantou-se do chão enquanto esfregava o rosto com ambas as mãos num gesto aflito, então todo seu corpo era tomado subitamente por uma sensação ruim, misto de dor, adrenalina, ódio e angustia.

— Shaka! — arregalou os olhos incandescentes, e na mesma hora seu rosto assumiu uma expressão terrível, de horror e pânico.

Seu elo sanguíneo com o sumo sacerdote de Seth lhe fazia sentir o que mais temia.

Shaka estava correndo perigo!


	19. Chapter 19

Dias antes...

Logo após sair do emaranhado comercial de Fez e se acomodar em seu suntuoso quarto de hotel, gerenciado por membros de seu clã, no centro de Marrocos, Radamanthys deixou-se cair sobre os lençóis escuros da cama macia e espaçosa.

Apressado e extremamente irritado, pegou o celular de dentro do bolso do sobretudo negro que usava e ligou para sua fiel carniçal, Pandora.

"Pois não, senhor Radamanthys.", disse uma voz feminina sem nenhum entusiasmo do outro lado da linha.

— Pandora, quero que cheque as minhas contas bancárias imediatamente. Consulte todas. Retornarei a ligação em vinte minutos. — ordenou o alemão.

Dado o teor da ordem e a gravidade da voz do Mestre, a jovem de longos cabelos negros e rosto inexpressivo apressou-se a cumpri-la desligando o telefone e imediatamente voltando sua atenção para a tela do laptop, aberto à sua frente, no qual iniciou o levantamento.

Pandora era a responsável absoluta pelo controle das finanças do Espectro, além de seu braço direito em quase todas suas ações.

Vinte minutos após a primeira ligação, o alemão retornava a chamada, mas poucos segundos de conversa bastaram para seu rosto austero transfigurar-se em uma carranca terrível de raiva.

— Isso não é possível! — rosnou com um ranger de dentes — Somente isso? Você tem certeza?... Não é nem a metade do que aquele cão imundo me cobrou! — as últimas palavras saíram quase num grito carregado de ódio, mas que fora contido rapidamente enquanto o loiro fechava os olhos procurando se acalmar — Pandora, ligue para o Banco nacional de Zurik e marque uma reunião para amanhã com Níobe, o gerente da minha conta, às vinte e três horas na minha residência. Diga-lhe que meu motorista irá apanhá-lo.

Desligou o celular sem mais nada dizer.

Jogando o aparelho sobre os lençóis e já se levantando enquanto esfregava o rosto, Radamanthys caminhou lentamente até a grande janela que havia no centro do aposento e despedindo-se do manto da noite fechou as cortinas, enquanto divisava as escuras nuvens no horizonte lentamente se tingirem de coral pelos primeiros vestígios do alvorecer.

O Espectro então cruzou o quarto em silêncio, introspectivo.

Parou de frente a uma grande estante de livros e de trás de um antigo cartapácio, o qual empurrou um pouco para o lado, puxou uma pequena alavanca que lhe abriu uma passagem lateral.

Após selar a passagem depois de atravessar por um caminho íngreme, chegou até uma câmara isolada completamente por maciças paredes de concreto. Nela havia somente um candelabro com algumas velas acesas e um leito exíguo com lençóis negros.

Ali se entregou ao sono voraz que abatia os filhos da noite a cada nascer da aurora.

Radamanthys retornou à Alemanha ao cair da noite em um de seus aviões particulares, e no horário marcado, precisamente às vinte e três horas, o servo que geria suas finanças o aguardava no escritório de sua residência na Bavária.

Nióbe era um dos servos que trabalhavam para o Espectro. Um homem magro, alto, caucasiano e de ralos cabelos claros que se espalhavam pelas laterais da cabeça calva, onde já brotava minúsculas gotículas de suor devido ao nervosismo causado pela convocação extraordinária.

Quando Radamanthys entrou na sala, acompanhado de sua sempre fiel serva Pandora, o homem levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado e o cumprimentou com uma sutil reverência.

— Boa noite, senhor Radamanthys. — disse com voz trêmula, visivelmente tenso.

— Boa noite. — o alemão respondeu sem nenhum entusiasmo, depois caminhou até a escrivaninha e puxando a cadeira que a servia sentou-se, sendo acompanhado pelo gerente que voltou a se sentar.

Pandora ficou de pé ao lado do vampiro, enquanto calada encarava com seus olhos de um tom purpura bravio a face pálida do visitante.

— Como foi de viagem? — perguntou Níobe numa tentativa frustrada de informalidade, mas o olhar que Radamanthys lhe direcionava era o suficiente para deixar claro que aquele seria um encontro breve.

— Vamos direto ao ponto. — disse o Espectro em tom vigoroso, depois retirou do bolso do casaco um envelope pequeno e o entregou ao homem — Eu preciso que levante essa quantia até às 19:00 horas de amanhã e transfira para a conta que está anexada ao valor no envelope que lhe entreguei. É de um banco turco.

Níobe apanhou o envelope e ao abri-lo e retirar de dentro uma papeleta em tom azul arregalou os olhos em profundo espanto.

— Mas, isso é... — disse com exaltação, sendo interrompido por Radamanthys em sua veemente oratória.

— Isso é uma ordem, Níobe. — postulou o Espectro.

— Mas, esse valor é infindo, é... — gaguejou ao encarar os olhos ambares do vampiro que o encarava ameaçadoramente — Digo, eu não sei se consigo levantar tamanha quantia em tão pouco tempo, por causa... por causa dos tramites monetários e...

Níobe suava frio. Tentava desesperadamente expor os pormenores que o impediriam de realizar aquela transação absurda, mas já tendo consciência de que cometera um erro grave ao titubear diante de uma ordem do nefasto vampiro à sua frente, que ao elevar sua Presença de Espírito deixava clara sua postura dominante.

— Eu acho que não me fiz ser compreendido! — disse Radamanthys, e na mesma hora, como um demônio nefasto que nasce das entranhas da Terra, uma sombra densa e arbitrária soergueu-se de suas costas ganhando proporções maiores até engolir totalmente o recinto — Pandora faça uma ligação para a casa do senhor Níobe por gentileza.

— Não! — o homem, aterrorizado, intencionou levantar-se da cadeira num claro gesto instintivo, mas fora impedido por sua própria sombra que ao erguer-se enlaçou seus punhos com negros tentáculos fantasmagóricos o obrigando a permanecer sentado — NÃO! MESTRE!... Por favor! Pelo amor de Deus, não!

O terror de Níobe era tamanho que era possível ouvir seu coração bater aflito dentro do peito.

— Não fale de seu deus dentro da minha morada. — Radamanthys estreitou os olhos, que agora possuíam uma faísca dourada ao encarar a face aterrorizada do humano — O único deus que reina entre nós, Níobe, é o dinheiro!

O Espectro então desviou o olhar e divisou o semblante inexpressivo de Pandora, que segurava o celular na mão já com o viva voz ativado.

Do outro lado da linha, uma voz animada de criança atendia a chamada.

— Papai?... É você papai?

— Por favor... Mestre eu...

Níobe não conseguiu terminar a frase. Entregou-se a um choro desesperado antes, até que a voz de sua esposa ecoou na sala através do viva voz do celular.

— Alô? Querido?... Alô? Onde você está?... Tem... tem dois homens aqui esperando por você... Níobe... quem são essas pessoas?

A voz da mulher estava visivelmente tensa, e isso bastou para o gerente engolir o choro, arregalar os olhos e com a face pálida e coberta de suor encarar os olhos de Radamanthys, que fez um sinal para que Pandora desligasse o aparelho.

— Não as machuque, Mestre, por favor... Eu... eu vou levantar a quantia, eu vou! — falava em total desespero — Amanhã... amanhã no horário estipulado eu estarei com o dinheiro, mas por Deus, por nosso Senhor Todo-Poderoso, não machuque minha família!

— Perfeito! Não esperava menos de você. — disse o Espectro acentuando as ultimas palavras depois de curvar os lábios num sutil sorriso de vitória.

Na noite seguinte, na Turquia...

Faltava pouco mais de quatro horas para o amanhecer quando um homem alto, trajando uma típica vestimenta usada pelos soldados persas de eras remotas, composta por uma calça larga amarrada por grossas tiras de couro nas canelas, túnica e turbante, todos em tons escuros, esgueirava-se entre os estreitos corredores subterrâneos das ruinas da lendária fortaleza de _Alamut_ , situada na Cordilheira Elbruz, ao sul do Mar Cáspio.

Após cruzar metros e mais metros daquele labirinto de rochas escavadas solapadas por muitas camadas de terra árida, chegou a uma porta grande de bronze onde se fez anunciar dando três toques com a aldraba.

Ao ser autorizado empurrou o pesado metal e adentrou o grande salão onde El Cid, o líder do clã Assamita, se mantinha recluso há alguns dias, concentrando-se para uma batalha que sabia que exigiria tudo de si.

O local parecia com um forja rústica e ancestral. Havia uma fornalha, muitas correntes, ganchos, ferramentas de ferro e metais diversos, algumas peças para moldar o aço e inúmeras, incontáveis quantias de armas brancas, entre espadas, adagas, floretes, punhais, ginetas e machados. Havia também mais ao fundo uma estante gigantesca com toda sorte de frascos de vidro e cristais, e também um pequeno laboratório químico.

Ali El Cid inoculava as letais toxinas com as quais banhava as lâminas inclementes de suas espadas.

— Com licença, senhor. — disse o vampiro mensageiro ao bater uma bota contra a outra espalhando no chão uma boa quantidade de resíduos de terra e areia desértica, prestando uma continência — O Espectro das Sombras enviado por Radamanthys acaba de chegar. Trouxe consigo o pagamento. Conferi e o valor está correto.

Um sorriso discreto e malicioso se formou no rosto pestilento do Assamita líder, que não ergueu os olhos negros para divisar a face do subordinado, os mantendo firmes e vidrados na lâmina de sua cimitarra, a qual afiava com paixão e precisão de um ourives.

— Ótimo! — disse com sua voz áspera a gutural — Preste atenção: Quero que convoque Shiryu, Oko, Izo e Genbu. Eles já estão na sede do clã de sobreaviso apenas aguardando o meu chamado. Mande se armarem que partiremos para Inglaterra assim que o sol se por. — olhou para o vampiro à sua frente e sem desmanchar o sorriso dos lábios repletos de feridas pustulentas botou a língua para fora e nela deslizou a lâmina de sua cimitarra, a tingindo de negro com seu sangue peçonhento — Hum... Mal posso esperar para comer aquele sumo sacerdote de nariz empinado inteirinho, e a preciosidade que ele esconde também! Ah, Radamanthys! Inacreditável sua ingenuidade! Mesmo eu cuspindo na sua cara ariana de merda ainda me paga um valor tão alto!

As gargalhadas do Assamita ecoavam pelas galerias subterrâneas de _Alamut_ como um hino de guerra que precede a batalha.

Na noite seguinte à partida de Mu para o Irã, El Cid e seus quatro guerreiros mais habilidosos esgueiravam-se pela mata dos arredores da propriedade sede dos Seguidores de Seth em Londres, a mansão do sumo sacerdote Shaka.

Trajando vestimentas negras da cabeça aos pés e armados até os dentes, literalmente, usavam lama e folhagens para sublimar seu odor e se camuflarem entre as criaturas da noite.

Nas primeiras horas após a noite descer seu véu sobre o horizonte, os caçadores puseram-se a observar a movimentação no entorno da casa, sempre mantendo uma distância segura para não serem surpreendidos.

Com seus rostos bestiais encobertos por lenços árabes que deixavam à mostra apenas os olhos fantasmagóricos, os quais cintilavam na escuridão feito dois faróis num oceano de trevas, usavam seus sentidos aguçados para rastrear os odores que vinham de dentro da propriedade e constatar se a presa que buscavam estava mesmo ali.

Um sorriso infesto desenhou-se nos lábios pestilentos do líder Assamita ao capturar o odor de Shaka, mas também de mais quatro Setitas que com ele estavam na residência.

Eram os membros do clã das Serpentes que o sumo sacerdote convocara para reforçar a guarda enquanto Mu estivesse fora, mas nem de longe o fato de haver mais imortais no cenário da captura intimidava os bravos assassinos, que ao trocarem olhares em meio à escuridão apenas deixavam claro seu contentamento.

A emboscada seria ainda mais deliciosa!

A mente do líder dos mercenários já ansiava por desvendar os segredos milenares contido nas lembranças do sangue daquelas víboras traiçoeiras!

Contudo, a relíquia que o sumo sacerdote tanto escondia entre quatro paredes parecia não estar ali, já que El Cid apenas farejou Seguidores de Seth, e segundo Radamanthys lhe dissera, o tal vampiro muito poderoso pertencia a um clã ancestral, o que só aguçava o furor do líder Assamita.

Não haveria problema.

Entraria na mansão, sorveria o sangue dos Seguidores e, depois de se fartar do sangue precioso de Shaka, o manteria vivo apenas para presenciá-lo consumir a tal relíquia bem diante de seus olhos, já que uma hora ele teria que voltar, e o estaria esperando.

Com a precisão e paciência que só as Bestas de sangue frio possuem, os cinco Assamitas aguardaram até que todos os presentes na residência se acomodassem em sua ingênua e frágil segurança doméstica, e então um piado de coruja ecoou pela noite, ditando o início do ataque dos assassinos.

De forma assustadoramente eficiente os cinco vampiros mercenários brotaram da terra como vermes medonhos e vorazes, e em uma movimentação sincronizada avançaram para os perímetros da mansão.

Em um piscar de olhos, Oko e Shiryu já escalavam as paredes e se posicionavam no telhado, um em cada setor, enquanto Genbu e Izo surgiam pelos fundos já abatendo os carniçais que vagueavam por ali.

El Cid cruzava o jardim sem a menor preocupação já desembainhando uma das duas cimitarras que trazia presa à cintura, enquanto subia pela escadaria frontal.

Parou em frente à porta de entrada, e levando a mão que estava livre até seu rosto, descobriu a boca horrenda encoberta pelo lenço quadriculado em preto e branco e emitiu o segundo e derradeiro sinal.

Um novo piado de coruja ecoou pela noite, mas agora veio acompanhado do som de vidro se quebrando.

Dotados de um sincronismo que somente o clã Assamita possui, oriundo do treinamento ferrenho e de uma disciplina bélica devota, ao mesmo tempo os quatro caçadores quebraram as janelas do segundo piso e porta dos fundos do primeiro, adentrando a casa imediatamente e já ativando seu dom das trevas mais poderoso, o _Quietus_.

Imersos num silêncio de morte, dois dos Seguidores de Seth que faziam a guarda no corredor que levava aos quartos e ao porão só perceberam o ataque ao ter os rostos pálidos acariciados pela gélida brisa noturna do outono inglês, porém qualquer reação já se fazia inútil.

Shiryu, que havia estilhaçado uma das janelas, num rolamento ligeiro seguido de uma cambalhota, saltou sobre um dos vigias e com um único golpe preciso lhe cravou a gineta afiada no peito, acertando em cheio o coração com a lâmina banhada no sangue venenoso do clã canibal.

O Setita soltou um urro antes de cair paralisado no chão, mas sua voz não foi ouvida, nem por ele nem por ninguém dentro da casa.

Com os olhos arregalados e o olhar aterrorizado preso à face de seu predador, o Seguidor de Seth viu o Assamita arrancar o lenço quadriculado que cobria parte de seu rosto selvagem para revelar a bocarra enorme de dentes apodrecidos.

A mordida na garganta foi tão certeira quanto feroz.

Com apetite voraz, Shiryu sorvia o sangue da presa e com ele todos os seus segredos e gerações. Poucos minutos depois, o que sobrou foi apenas uma carcaça murcha, envenenada e enrijecida, a qual fora empurrada para o lado quando o Assamita se levantou recolhendo sua lâmina.

Ao olhar para o lado, Shiryu viu Oko se livrar da outra carcaça, a do segundo sentinela, quase no mesmo instante.

Ambos trocaram um olhar ligeiro e logo farejaram algo inesperado, o odor de um humano!

O sangue do gado não era nem um pouco instigante para os caçadores silenciosos, mas a ordem de El Cid era para não deixar ninguém vivo para trás. Por isso, enquanto Oko se dirigia para o piso inferior seguindo o rastro do odor de Afrodite, Shiryu apressava-se em vasculhar os outros cômodos.

Enquanto isso, na penumbra repousante da parte inferior da mansão, que compreendia os corredores de acesso à sala e cozinha, Genbu e Izo se dividiram.

Genbu seguiu para a cozinha acompanhando o rastro de um dos Seguidores que estava mais pronunciado ali, mas ao adentrar o amplo cômodo foi surpreendido por um enxame de vespas que parecia ter sido invocado direto dos pórticos do Inferno.

O alveário avançou sobre o intruso, que surpreendido fechou os olhos tencionando protege-los das ferroadas, porém esse foi seu grande erro.

Mesmo sob o efeito do _Quietus_ do Assamita, o Seguidor de Seth que controlava aquele colmeal de vespas mudas puxou duas adagas egípcias de seu coldre preso ao tórax e num movimento tão rápido quanto um raio que corta o céu negro as cravou no tórax do canibal.

Genbu sentiu o peso do golpe certeiro, e com as vespas vorazes a lhe penetrar por boca, ouvidos, narinas e olhos, caiu de costas no chão, em agonia.

O _Quietus_ de Genbu fora finalmente quebrado, e o guarda costas de Shaka, não tendo tempo a perder, bradou em alto e bom tom, com voz gutural e ânimo inflamado, avisando aos demais sobre o ataque:

— ASSAMITA!

No corredor mais à frente, Oko seguia o odor de Afrodite.

Não demorou muito para encontrar o quarto do músico, e ao se ver frente à grande porta maciça de madeira entalhada a colocou no chão com um chute poderoso.

Dentro do aposento, o jovem pianista, em sua doce ilusão ingênua, escondia-se debaixo do leito.

O brado de segundos antes o levara a procurar aquele esconderijo, já que o único som produzido na morada de Shaka que significava paz era aquele chorado por seu piano. Todo e qualquer outro sonido era sempre sinônimo de perigo.

O medo que tomava todo o ser daquele pobre garoto cativo podia ser sentido pelas narinas aguçadas do caçador, o qual franziu o nariz ao enojar-se com o frescor do sangue vivo, enquanto, pé ante pé, caminhava lentamente até a cama.

O demônio deu uma gargalhada ao constatar o quão ingênuo era o gado por achar que podiam se esconder de alguma forma dos imortais, mas essa não foi ouvida por Afrodite, que estava mergulhado no silêncio nefasto do _Quiétus_.

O som das garras do assassino rasgando o colchão, juntamente com o som da madeira nobre que sustentava o leito se partindo não foram ouvidos pelo pianista que, completamente aterrorizado, viu quando o invasor arremessou a cama contra a parede dos fundos, a reduzindo em meros estilhados de madeira, tecido e espuma.

Afrodite gritou, de terror, de susto.

Tentou apoiar as mãos no chão para se levantar e correr, mas se nem ao menos seus gritos era capaz de ouvir, imerso em um mar de silêncio ficava praticamente impossível se orientar o mínimo que fosse para ficar de pé, quem dirá correr.

Um fedor hediondo invadiu suas narinas, vindo do sangue amaldiçoado que corria nas veias do Assamita. Sentiu seu estômago revirar na mesma hora em que seus cabelos foram puxados com tanta violência para trás que pensou terem sido arrancados do couro cabeludo.

Foi então que viu o rosto do vampiro que o atacava.

Uma imobilidade sufocante tomou o músico por completo ao divisar o rosto grotesco do demônio. Era diferente de todos os imortais que já tinha visto e servido. A pele possuía um tom esverdeado, musgo. Inúmeras bolhas que pareciam feridas cicatrizadas, outras não, acumulavam-se em torno dos olhos e boca. Essa, por sinal, era medonha! Os dentes perfilavam-se uns sobre os outros, todos pontiagudos e de aparência apodrecida, enquanto uma língua enegrecida corria ávida pelos lábios rachados.

A respiração do músico era tão acelerada que ele sentia cada vez mais o ar lhe faltar, então, quando viu o demônio abrir a bocarra e preparar o bote para rasgar sua garganta, Afrodite fechou os olhos aceitando seu destino.

No entanto, qual foi sua surpresa ao ser lançado novamente ao chão!

Dessa vez o músico caiu de costas, e ao abrir os olhos em sobressalto pode ver o Assamita lutando com uma enorme serpente negra que se enrolava em torno de seu corpo.

O Seguidor de Seth usava um dos dons milenares de seu clã, metamorfoseando-se em uma enorme e letal víbora. Ambos então iniciaram uma luta ferrenha, dando a Afrodite a oportunidade que precisava para fugir dali.

Mesmo atordoado pelo _Quietus_ , que devido à batalha no quarto enfraquecia-se deliberadamente, Afrodite conseguiu se esgueirar pelo chão até deixar o aposento.

Fora da zona de silêncio o músico pôde finalmente correr.

Não sabia ao certo para onde, já que em sua condição humana qualquer rota de fuga era mera ilusão de liberdade.

Em desespero, Afrodite seguiu para a sala obedecendo a um ímpeto que o levava a crer que do lado de fora da casa poderia encontrar um lugar seguro para se esconder, mas ao aproximar-se da porta esta se abriu sozinha num tranco violento, revelando a figura horrenda de El Cid, que com a face grotesca contorcida por uma fúria medonha soltou um urro feroz que precedeu o ataque.

Erguendo um dos braços, o líder Assamita desferiu uma pancada, usando o cabo de sua cimitarra, contra o rosto do pianista, que nem teve tempo de ver o que lhe atingira e já caia ao chão atordoado.

— Toc toc! — disse El Cid curvando um dos cantos do lábio asqueroso num sorriso presunçoso — Não vai me convidar a entrar?

Uma gargalhada brotou na garganta do caçador que em deleite olhava para o músico remexendo-se dolorosamente no chão com o nariz sangrando.

O convite, porém, viria sim, não da boca de Afrodite, mas da sola da bota de Shaka, que materializou-se nas costas de El Cid já em sua forma vampírica, os olhos negros como o céu tempestuoso, a fronte e têmporas tintas de um índigo profundo e a boca letal aberta em fúria.

— Cabe ao dono da casa esse convite! — disse o sumo sacerdote no mesmo instante em que ergueu a perna e com um chute nas costas de El Cid o arremessou para dentro da sala com força descomunal — Queira entrar, seu canibal imundo!

O Assamita caiu por sobre uma grande estante de madeira ao fundo da sala a partindo em dois e espalhando vários objetos que foram ao chão com o golpe.

Surpreso e assustado, Afrodite ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a porta. Ao ver Shaka parado ali, o qual encarava El Cid que já se recuperava saltando do chão para armar um contra ataque, o garoto rapidamente engatinhou até seu piano sufocando um soluço.

Trêmulo e aterrorizado, colocou-se debaixo do instrumento majestoso enlaçando as pernas com os braços, enquanto via, paralisado pelo medo, o líder Assamita e o líder dos Seguidores de Seth encarando um ao outro em posição de ataque.

Shaka não podia crer no que seus olhos vampíricos lhe mostravam.

El Cid, o líder do clã Assamita em pessoa ali, diante de si.

Em meio ao pandemônio que se formava enquanto seus Seguidores e servos enfrentavam os invasores canibais, o sumo sacerdote apenas conseguia encarar os olhos negros do mercenário, que deveria, certamente, ter cobrado uns bons milhões para estar pessoalmente ali.

— El Cid!... — rosnou o Setita dando um passo à frente. De seus olhos negros uma faísca escarlate reluziu.

— Shaka! — sussurrou pausadamente o mercenário. Depois esboçou um sorriso passando a língua pustulenta pelas presas afiadas enquanto ajeitava a cimitarra na mão forte.

— Me admira que tenha vindo pessoalmente fazer o serviço sujo do qual o seu discípulo não deu conta... — disse o sumo sacerdote estreitando os olhos enquanto avançava mais um passo —... O valor dessa sua "visita" deve ter sido considerável. Quem pagaria tanto? Hum? Hades? Foi ele não foi? É o líder deles quem está por trás disso, não é?

— Para que você quer saber? Para quem deixará de existir hoje, revelações não têm a menor importância! — disse El Cid com um sorriso zombeteiro e ameaçador na bocarra animalesca — Mal posso esperar para sentir o seu gosto, sumo sacerdote!

Arfando como um animal, El Cid partiu com toda velocidade para cima de Shaka, que também já vinha de encontro saltando com garras distendidas e boca aberta.

O choque de ambos, daquelas duas Presenças de poder esmagador, produziu um deslocamento de energia que lançou móveis pelos ares, quebrou madeira e torceu o metal, e naquele cenário caótico de destruição, os dois vampiros digladiavam-se em fúria assassina.

Surpreendido, porém de modo algum assustado ou temeroso, El Cid se dera conta de que subestimara o poder do líder dos Seguidores de Seth, mas sem vacilar por um segundo sequer seu ânimo para aquela luta, num salto muito ligeiro partiu para cima do sumo sacerdote empunhando agora ambas as cimitarras que trazia afiadíssimas nas mãos.

Estava tão certo de que iria cravar as lâminas peçonhentas no coração de Shaka que uma súbita sensação de triunfo lhe tomou todo o ser, porém esta fora tão breve quanto o sopro que sai dos lábios frios e apaga a chama da vela que queima na noite.

El Cid arregalou os olhos estupefatos sem entender o que havia acontecido, pois suas lâminas amaldiçoadas cortaram apenas o vazio no lugar onde a milésimos de segundos antes estava seu alvo. Então Shaka surgiu em suas costas como uma serpente sorrateira, e lhe tomando as ginetas que trazia também presas à cintura, num ataque bruto e veloz as cravou na parte posterior das coxas do Assamita até que cada lâmina se cravasse no fêmur respectivo de cada perna.

— AHHHHHH... Mas o que... — vociferou o caçador — Isso foi... teleporte! — murmurou para si mesmo, pois pelo que se lembrava os Seguidores de Seth não possuíam esse dom.

Soltou outro urro selvagem, e de imediato seu instinto de sobrevivência lhe fez usar uma das dádivas malditas de seu clã para transformar o sangue negro que jorrava das feridas abertas em suas pernas em líquido virulento que ao mínimo contato com o inimigo provocava um torpor angustiante.

El Cid então jogou as cimitarras ao chão e contorcendo-se todo em um movimento extremamente veloz agarrou na empunhadura de ambas as ginetas para arrancá-las de si, ouvindo o som dos ossos trincarem ao se ver livres da lâmina.

Nem esperou o próximo ataque de Shaka, que já se armava elevando sua Presença e preparando um novo golpe usando as garras, então tomado por um torpor odioso e vingativo, El Cid empunhou as ginetas banhadas na Peste Sanguínea e investiu contra o Setita, que novamente se teleportou, mas dessa vez seu deslocamento de ar fora estudado pelo Assamita que forma hábil e letal arremessou as lâminas no vazio.

As ginetas dançaram pelo ar até cravarem-se nos ombros de Shaka, que surgia do teleporte no ângulo exato em que El Cid traçara.

O sumo sacerdote curvou-se para frente com o impacto do golpe, sibilando de forma gutural, em fúria e agonia, pois a dor que o sangue contaminado pela peste Assamita provocava era lancinante e enlouquecedora.

Tentando manter o raciocínio, teve poucos segundos para se livrar das ginetas as arrancando dos ombros até ser novamente atacado por El Cid, que agora o golpeava com a lâmina envenenada de suas cimitarras.

Esquivando-se como e quanto podia, Shaka sabia que El Cid muito provavelmente não o mataria, apenas o deixaria em um estado deplorável para entrega-lo de bandeja ao verdadeiro inimigo.

O verdadeiro inimigo...

O sumo sacerdote sabia que os Espectros das Sombras estavam envolvidos naquela caçada a seu clã, mas não conseguia ver uma ligação em Hades, o líder do clã, com projetos de execução em massa, derrocada, golpe e principalmente aliança com a raça suja Assamita. Aquele ataque era o limite!

Hades era membro do Conselho, um homem misterioso e cruel, porém jamais passível de iniciar um levante contra a Ordem, afinal levara séculos para ser aceito pelo Conselho e ter seu clã representado, logo não haveria lógica em dar um golpe.

E se não era Hades, quem mais seria?

Pensando nisso o sumo sacerdote tentava a todo custo ler os pensamentos de El Cid para descobrir quem contratara seus serviços sujos, quem estava por trás dos ataques sofridos por seu clã, mas quando sentiu que estava prestes a romper a barreira mental imposta pelo caçador, El Cid usou seu dom do sangue uma vez mais liberando o temido silêncio absoluto, o _Quietus_.

Imerso naquela calada fantasmagórica e cáustica, Shaka só pode sentir quando seu corpo foi puxado violentamente para trás.

Era Izo, o Assamita de longos cabelos negros e rosto marcado por grossas cicatrizes que após abater outro dos sentinelas que faziam a guarda da mansão agora vinha ao auxílio de seu líder.

Num ataque extremamente violento e certeiro, Izo agarrou Shaka pelos cabelos e com um ronco animalesco atravessou seu coração com a lâmina da cimitarra envenenada que trazia em punho.

O golpe fora tão rápido que o sumo sacerdote, desorientado pelo _Quietus_ , não teve tempo de se teleportar.

Shaka arregalou os olhos e emitiu um chiado rouco.

Ao sentir a lâmina envenenada atravessar seu coração, sua garganta ficou áspera e inflamada, e uma paralisia imediata o fez cair de joelhos no chão, crendo que aquela batalha já tinha um vencedor.

Seu corpo parecia ter agora o peso das Eras.

Seus ossos assemelhavam-se a canos de aço enferrujado.

À sua frente via o rosto bestial de El Cid, e na boca hedionda do caçador um riso debochado de vitória se desenhando.

Preso no silêncio e inerte pela paralisia, Shaka correu os olhos pelo cômodo e com a visão já meio desfocada viu Shiryu, Oko, que havia ganho a batalha contra o Setita metamorfoseado em víbora, e Izo juntarem-se ao líder Assamita.

O silêncio parecia fazer o mundo caminhar em câmera lenta, em sono profundo.

Shaka então olhou uma última vez para os rostos regozijastes em triunfo de seus algozes e fechou os olhos.

Debaixo do piano, Afrodite, aterrorizado, não acreditava no que via.

O Mestre havia sido derrotado.

Trêmulo e quase convulso de agonia, via os quatro Assamitas guardarem as cimitarras nos coldres de couro presos aos corpos enquanto riam e conversavam algo em uma língua desconhecida. O fedor deles empesteava a sala destruída e a seus pés, ajoelhado, com o corpo penso para trás, a cabeça inerte e os olhos fechados, Shaka apenas esperava sua derradeira sentença.

Foi quando El Cid, tomando a dianteira daquele banquete Assamita valioso que se pronunciava, galgou uns poucos passos e curvou-se, já com a bocarra aberta para cravar as presas afiadas na garganta do sumo sacerdote, que o jogo virou.

Shaka abriu os olhos, usando uma última cartada, traiçoeira e sorrateira como a essência de seu clã; os Olhos de Serpente, e junto dele A Majestade do Sangue!

Dentre todos os dons vampíricos concedidos às crianças da noite, o _Serpentis,_ um conjunto de dádivas agraciadas apenas ao clã dos Seguidores de Seth, era um dos mais temidos, dado seu poder de manipulação.

Os olhos de Shaka, antes negros como piche, agora reluziam um brilho dourado intenso, com íris grandes, negras e profundas.

Ao ser golpeado por aquele olhar hipnótico, El Cid congelou-se no ar interrompendo a mordida, parando com a boca aberta e salivante a centímetros no rosto do sumo sacerdote.

Ao lado, Izo, Shiryu e Oko sofriam do mesmo arrebatamento ao terem suas vontades completamente manipuladas pelas hipnóticas íris douradas do líder das Serpentes.

Era bem verdade que para usar um dom tão poderoso de manipulação, Shaka precisava de muito sangue vivo, uma vez que o poder dos vampiros reside no líquido vital escarlate que corre nas veias dos homens.

Porém, naquela hora era tudo ou nada.

Mesmo tendo se alimentado pouco naquela noite, o poder recém adquirido de Mu fora sua tábua de salvação, pois foi graças a ele que o sumo sacerdote conseguiu liberar a magia traiçoeira segredo de seu clã.

Aumentando seu aspecto sobrenatural a um nível que poucos imortais conseguiam atingir, através dos Olhos de Serpente e da Majestade do Sangue, Shaka podia fazer com que qualquer criatura na Terra o adorasse como a um rei, um deus, ou até o próprio desejo intimo de cada um.

A Majestade de Sangue era um dom que fazia com que os Seguidores de Seth fossem os imortais mais influentes da Terra, pois com ela eles conseguiam manipular mentes e alcançar seus objetivos corruptos. Os afetados por ela enxergavam o Setita como um deus, e assim seguiriam todas as suas ordens.

Foi assim que Shaka girou minimamente a cabeça para o lado e olhou para Oko, o aprisionando pela eternidade nas celas de suas vontades.

"Retire a lâmina." — ordenou Shaka ao Assamita direto em sua mente.

Ao ver Oko caminhar mecanicamente até o Setita no chão, El Cid desesperou-se.

— NÃO! — gritou em terror, mesmo que sua voz não fosse ouvida, já conhecendo bem aquele poder traiçoeiro — NÃO! NÃO OLHEM PARA ELE! NÃO OLHEM PARA ELE!

O líder dos mercenários canibais, em completa angustia e exasperação, retirou o lenço quadriculado com o qual cobria a cabeça e vendou os próprios olhos.

El Cid lutava com toda sua força de vontade para manter-se lucido, fora da manipulação.

Sem ter como se fazer ouvir, El Cid desfez o _Quietus_ e orientado pelos outros sentidos, saltou sobre Oko, o impedindo de tirar a cimitarra cravada no peito de Shaka.

— NÃO! FECHEM OS OLHOS! NÃO OLHEM PARA ELE! — gritava delirante.

Shaka então encarou os olhos de Izo e Shiryu, que divisavam os seus hipnotizados.

— Matem El Cid! — ordenou o Setita agora com voz chiada, já que o veneno Assamita corria corrosivo em suas veias.

A ordem fora de pronto atendida, e enquanto El Cid rolava com Oko pelo chão sobre os destroços da batalha, Shiryu e Izo saltavam feito duas feras predadoras contra o seu próprio líder.

— NÃOOOOO!

O grito de horror e aflição do caçador líder daquele clã de canibais ecoou pela sala rangendo os ossos, fazendo tremer a carne!

Enquanto os três guerreiros se digladiavam selvagemente, Oko, completamente em transe, rastejava pelo carpete imundo em sangue, peste e destruição para cumprir a ordem que Shaka lhe dera, e chegando por trás do sumo sacerdote segurou firme o cabo da cimitarra de Izo e a retirou com um puxão.

Shaka cambaleou e caiu de costas. Contorceu o rosto em torpor sentindo a dor do veneno que lhe escorria pela ferida no peito, ombros e também pela boca na forma de um prurido esverdeado misturado com sangue fétido escuro.

Contudo, em momento algum fechou os olhos, ou deixou vacilar a Majestade do Sangue.

— Arhg... Seth... — grunhiu o Setita rogando a seu deus, depois apoiou as mãos no chão para se levantar.

Oko permanecia ali. Parado a seu lado tal qual um navio à deriva sem comando e sem um farol que lhe guiasse à costa.

— Mate... El Cid... — um novo grunhido, agora mais baixo, porém audível o suficiente para Oko ouvir e acatar ao mando de pronto, saltando sobre os companheiros que lutavam no centro do aposento.

Shaka tinha poucos segundos para decidir aquela luta.

Mesmo manipulados, os guerreiros Assamitas lutavam com toda sua perícia e selvageria, porém não eram pareis para seu Mestre, que se defendia com primor dos golpes e ataques instigado por um ódio que só fazia crescer.

— EU VOU MATÁ-LO, SHAKA! EU VOU ARRANCAR A SUA MALDITA CABEÇA E FAZER UM TROFÉU SEU MALDITO!

Enquanto El Cid lutava com os pupilos e maldizia Shaka, o sumo sacerdote rastejava com dificuldade pelo recinto em direção ao piano de Afrodite.

Sentia seu corpo sucumbir ao veneno e ferimentos rapidamente, mas se possibilitasse que ele se regenerasse teria que interromper a Majestade de Sangue e a manipulação.

Lutando para sobreviver, Shaka chegou até onde o jovem músico estava, debaixo do piano, e agarrou um de seus pés, fazendo o sueco debater-se em terror.

— Aaah não! Me larga! — gritou instintivamente o garoto sacudindo as penas.

Aquela carnificina toda, a violência dos golpes, a ferocidade dos gritos, era tudo aterrorizante demais aos olhos mortais do músico.

— Shii... quieto! — disse Shaka olhando para ele.

— Não! Eu não quero morrer! — suplicava o servo.

— Preciso de... ajuda... Afrodite... preciso mantê-los sob minha influência... — a voz do sumo sacerdote saia fraca, enquanto ele puxava o pianista pelas pernas até trazê-lo para perto de seu rosto —... Se eu não conseguir manter... a manipulação... nós vamos morrer.

Shaka então agarrou no punho do servo e com um puxão mais forte levou o pulso do garoto até a boca onde cravou em desespero os dentes pontiagudos, sugando uma quantidade de sangue suficiente para seu corpo começar a se regenerar e manter a magia da Majestade de Sangue ativa, pelo menos até El Cid estar morto.

O que não parecia demorar muito, já que a luta entre os Assamitas era feroz, primitiva e violenta.

O experiente El Cid não estava imune à manipulação de Shaka, estava atordoado, porém lutava ferrenhamente contra ela, ao contrario de seus soldados que foram completamente arrebatados por ela.

Caído de joelhos no chão após repelir um ataque triplo em sincronia, enquanto seus guerreiros se recuperavam El Cid apertava as têmporas com ambas as mãos ensanguentadas.

— Mal... Maldito seja... Shaka... MALDITO SEJA! — rosnava feito um animal.

Ao perceber a aproximação dos três caçadores de seu clã, El Cid agiu por instinto de sobrevivência, porém com um ódio que jamais sentira igual, e movimentando-se tão rápido que nem seus companheiros puderam notar arremessou duas adagas contra o rosto de Oko, que teve ambos os olhos perfurados e foi ao chão em agonia.

Ganhando poucos segundos de vantagem, El Cid pode defender-se do ataque de Izo, o qual já vinha em sua direção com as ginetas em punho, e também do golpe de Shiryu que tentava acertá-lo por trás.

Munido de sua cimitarra, o líder dos canibais golpeou Izo no braço com força descomunal, decepando o membro com uma única manobra, depois rolou para a lateral e golpeou os tendões de Shiryu, que caiu de peito no chão.

Seus homens estavam momentaneamente contidos, até seus corpos se regenerarem minimamente para retornarem ao combate, mas agora El Cid podia concentrar-se em seu alvo principal.

Aproveitando-se da batalha que se desenrolava na sala, Shaka correu para o jardim trazendo Afrodite consigo pelo braço. O Setita precisava de mais sangue para manter ativo um poder que exigia tanto de si, por isso levava o músico consigo.

Sabia que El Cid derrotaria fácil os pupilos, mas para manter sob seu domínio um vampiro tão poderoso quanto o líder Assamita, Shaka precisava aumentar sua Presença. Para isso precisava de sangue, e não podia correr o risco de El Cid matar Afrodite.

Contudo, quando se aproximavam do centro do jardim o mundo novamente caiu em silêncio de morte.

Shaka parou onde estava, segurando o pianista pelo braço.

"Afrodite, corra! Esconda-se no arbusto. Não fique na visão dele." — disse diretamente à mente do sueco.

O jovem olhou para o Mestre, assustadíssimo.

O silêncio fantasmagórico do _Quietus_ era algo assombroso para os vampiros quem dirá para os humanos!

Shaka então pegou o servo pelos ombros e o lançou na direção do arbusto.

Atordoado, Afrodite tentava rastejar para se embrenhar entre as folhas, mas a ausência do som dificultava muito sua orientação.

Ao virar-se de costas, o sumo sacerdote então viu o líder dos assassinos descendo as escadas da entrada da casa. Estava banhado em sangue negro pestilento, ferido e com o rosto horroroso contorcido em ódio.

El Cid sabia que Shaka precisava do servo para manter seu poder ativo, e que não podia consumi-lo de uma vez ou entraria em frenesi e ficaria vulnerável, então foi justamente em Afrodite que mirou e lançou um punhal de prata que trazia preso à canela, mas o sumo sacerdote Setita foi mais rápido e lançando-se na direção da arma bloqueou o ataque usando o próprio corpo.

A lâmina silenciosa cravou-se na coxa de Shaka, que apressou-se a livrar-se dela.

El Cid agora irrompia a noite muda correndo em direção ao sumo sacerdote, que parado parecia apenas esperar pelo golpe da cimitarra já empunhada nas mãos erguidas do caçador.

Mas quando o Assamita saltou sobre a presa com fome voraz e ódio lancinante, Shaka usou toda a energia do sangue fresco que consumira de Afrodite para ativar mais um de seus dons das trevas, e quando El Cid achou que iria atingi-lo, o Setita teleportou-se para as costas do mercenário e agarrou sua cabeça, cravando os dedos com força descomunal na fronte do canibal.

Como se fossem dez ferros em brasa, os dedos flamejantes de Shaka queimaram a pele de El Cid com a Marca da Danação. Uma marca amaldiçoada que estigmatiza tanto o corpo quanto a alma do inimigo. Uma marca tão horrenda que causa repulsa imediata em quem a vê.

O _Quietus_ fora quebrado, e agora os gritos selvagens de torpor do Assamita e os sibilos carregados em fúria do sumo sacerdote Setita podiam ser ouvidos ecoando pela noite.

Eram tão grotescos que faziam a alma de Afrodite gelar e seu corpo todo arrepiar-se.

Shaka então se soltou de El Cid, mas sem desviar por um segundo sua atenção do caçador, que agonizante caiu novamente de joelhos no chão.

Não à toa aquele vampiro era o mercenário cuja reputação cruzava fronteiras do mundo todo.

Não havia um só serviço em que El Cid falhara.

Até aquela noite.

Com aquele último esforço, Shaka esgotou todo seu poder.

As magias dos Olhos de Serpente e também da Majestade do Sangue foram desfeitas, mas o líder do clã Assamita já estava derrotado e aquela batalha finalmente tinha um vencedor.

— Se ficar vivo, essa marca será sua vergonha para todo o sempre. Se morrer em definitivo, essa marca ainda será a sua vergonha para todo o sempre. — disse Shaka quase num sussurro.

Com a lentidão de um pesadelo, o sumo sacerdote andava cambaleante em círculos em torno do bravo líder dos canibais prostrado no chão.

— Quem mandou você aqui? — perguntou o Setita.

El Cid não respondeu.

Não apenas seu corpo agonizava, mas também sua alma.

Com a cabeça baixa e os olhos descobertos arregalados e vidrados, o caçador fitava o solo úmido pelo orvalho da noite.

— RESPONDE MANDITO! — num aceso de fúria, Shaka agarrou os cabelos negros ralos do moribundo puxando sua cabeça para trás, então viu os olhos vidrados do guerreiro divisarem o vazio.

— Nós somos... os filhos de... Haquim... — a boca pustulenta banhada em sangue fétido sussurrou de forma quase inaudível, os lábios mal se mexeram —... E Haquim... é... o nosso... deus.

El Cid encarava a abóboda celeste e seus astros brilhantes reluzindo no manto soturno da noite quando Shaka, tomado em cólera, apoiou o pé nas costas do canibal e levando ambas as mãos até seus maxilares cravou ali suas garras pontiagudas.

Puxou a cabeça do Assamita com força impressionante até separa-la do corpo para em seguida joga-la metros de distância.

— DESGRAÇADO! — bradou ensandecido o Setita, depois chutou o corpo inerte que caiu de costas sobre a grama — Que as Serpentes Nehebkau, Am-akhu, Khéti e Apófis o carreguem ao além vida. E que sua alma amaldiçoada por minha marca se consuma no Duat dizendo meu nome!

— É A SUA ALMA QUE IRÁ ARDER NO INFERNO, SHAKA DOS SEGUIDORS DE SETH!

A sentença vociferada na calada da noite tinha tom gutural, ânimo inflamado e veio da entrada da casa.

Shaka, surpreendido e esgotado, ergueu a cabeça pensa e viu Shiryu, Izo e Oko, perfilados um ao lado do outro com suas armas letais em punho.

Estavam muito feridos, porém a violência ingênita de seu sangue, a ancestralidade de sua essência selvagem e, principalmente, a disciplina de sua crença que fazia deles soldados de uma única causa, os impelia a sacrificar suas vidas no cumprimento da missão.

Mais que ódio e disciplina, porém, agora ambos eram impelidos pela vingança.

Shiryu tomou a frente galgando passos vacilantes devido os tendões partidos que ainda se regeneravam. Nas mãos traziam empunhadas duas ginetas envenenadas.

Izo saltou à frente, avançando numa velocidade descomunal contra o sumo sacerdote Setita já preparando o golpe quando girou sua cimitarra no ar.

Oko, por estar cego, guiava-se apenas pela audição e pelo olfato, e farejando o odor do sangue de Shaka correu até ele na mesma direção que os companheiros.

Um novo embate era certo.

Assim como certo era também que daquele combate só sairia mesmo um único vencedor.


	20. Chapter 20

— POR EL CID! MATEM SHAKA!

O brado rouco que cortou o silêncio da noite saiu da garganta tumefata de Shiryu.

Inflamados por ódio e instigados pela vingança, os três Assamitas avançavam numa velocidade impressionante. Armas em punho, dentes expostos, olhos fixos no alvo.

Quando faltava pouco mais de vinte passos para que suas lâminas banhadas em peçonha atravessassem a carne exaurida do sumo sacerdote, ao mesmo tempo Izo, Oko e Shiryu liberaram outro de seus dons das trevas, escondendo-se dos olhos atentos de Shaka por intermédio da Ofuscação, a capacidade de iludir a mente dos observadores os fazendo crer que estão invisíveis.

Aterrorizado, Shaka ergueu a cabeça procurando quebrar o golpe, mas tudo que viu acima de si foi o firmamento.

Podia ouvir o som dos passos ligeiros a castigar o gramado, o zunido do metal afiado cortando o vento prestes a atingir-lhe em algum ponto do corpo já tão ferido, mas não podia vê-los. À sua frente somente os astros em sua eterna solidão...

Então uma força súbita o empurrou para o lado e ele caiu apoiando ambas as mãos no chão.

Em euforia Shaka olhou para a direção oposta da qual fora lançado e seus olhos faiscaram ao ver Mu saltando no ar contra o inimigo invisível.

— SETH! — gritou em frenesi o sumo sacerdote.

Com o coração em brasa e em fúria assombrosa, Seth cortou o vazio diante dos olhos de Shaka com a mesma ligeireza de uma bala que busca o alvo, e tal qual uma bala seu golpe fora implacável e certeiro.

A névoa da Ofuscação Assamita não fazia efeito contra o Nut, pois seu sangue ancestral era mais poderoso, e frente a ele os dons daqueles caçadores pareciam truques infantis.

Guiado por seus instintos e sentidos mais primitivos, Seth saltou sobre Shiryu o surpreendendo ao lhe atacar diretamente a garganta com uma mordida tão feroz que separou cabeça de corpo.

Imediatamente, Izo e Oko abortaram o ataque a Shaka diante da Presença assustadora emanada pelo inimigo recém-chegado e, assustados, porém impelidos por suas essências bélicas e selvagens, avançaram contra Mu, que soltando o corpo fétido e decapitado de Shiryu, tendo o sangue venenoso ainda fresco a lhe escorrer por entre os dentes afiados, maxilares, queixo e pescoço, se colocou ereto em postura de ataque.

Um brilho intenso e selvagem, da cor do magma que vive nas entranhas da Terra, queimou dentro dos olhos do Nut, e na mesma hora a Ofuscação dos outros dois assassinos foi quebrada para que Shaka também os pudesse ver.

Caçador agora era a caça, e foi com o ânimo vacilante frente à hedionda figura que agora rosnava e sibilava exibindo os dentes que Izo ergueu ao ar a cimitarra afiada. Seus olhos fixos aos de Seth traçavam o ângulo preciso da incisão das lâminas no peito do Nut, porém, assim como a vida não é precisa, os movimentos de Seth jamais poderiam ser previstos por nenhuma criatura, viva ou morta, a caminhar sobre a terra.

Assim, a cimitarra de Izo golpeou o vazio quando o Nut se teleportou para suas costas e com uma pancada certeira lhe transpassou a carne usando a própria mão.

O guincho rouco do Assamita ao ter a coluna esmagada pela pegada forte do Nut chamou a atenção de Oko, que sem poder enxergar guiou-se pelo bramido do companheiro saltando em direção ao som e ao odor de ambos.

O grito de guerra que impulsiona a vontade daqueles que não têm mais nada a perder, rompeu mais uma vez a noite quando Oko desembainhou a gineta da cintura e a girando no ar se lançou contra o Nut.

O que se seguiu foi tão rápido quanto um relâmpago que desenha sulcos iluminados no céu.

Seth, que tinha uma das mãos transpassada no corpo de Izo, com a outra o segurou pela nuca para sustenta-lo no lugar e num puxão tão forte quanto violento arrancou a coluna vertebral do Assamita de dentro do corpo, dilacerando músculos, pele, nervos e articulações.

Com a mão que sustentava o corpo agora macilento e flácido de Izo, Seth o decapitou cravando as garras na nuca até dilacerar toda a carne pustulenta.

Enquanto jogava os restos descarnados do Assamita sobre a grama coberta por orvalho e toda a sorte de pestilências, o Nut abaixou-se, desviando da gineta de Oko, e então abriu a bocarra hedionda exibindo os dentes sujos de sangue negro, os quais brilharam na escuridão da noite antes de se fecharam numa mordida fatal.

Oko soltou um grito de dor e pavor, e ao longe Shaka via Seth derrubar o Assamita no chão enquanto lhe abocanhava a garganta.

Seth não comia o assassino, mas sua fúria selvagem era tamanha que apenas separar sua cabeça do corpo não lhe era suficiente. Assim, enquanto desmembrava o Assamita, partindo ossos, rasgando carne, rompendo tecidos com mordidas e puxões violentos, cuspindo os pedaços apodrecidos daquele corpo amaldiçoado, Shaka o observava ao longe.

A carne Assamita tinha um gosto tão horrível que mesmo tomado pela fome Mu não conseguia ingeri-la, uma vez que lhe causava náusea.

Desde que sentira o perigo rondar o sumo sacerdote quando ainda estava na caverna que lhe serviu de sepultura por milênios, no Irã, Mu iniciara uma corrida contra o tempo para chegar à tempo à Inglaterra e salvar seu amado companheiro.

Não havia se alimentado o suficiente para teleportar-se a longas distancias, por isso teve de improvisar alimentando-se de qualquer ser vivo que encontrasse pelo caminho.

Quando chegou à Londres estava tão faminto que a Besta o dominava, mas nem assim fora capaz de consumir aquele demônio canibal para saciar sua fome.

Naquela altura sua consciência já estava totalmente tomada pela Besta, e tudo que ela desejava, com vontade lancinante e primitiva, era sangue humano!

De repente, Shaka teve consciência de que tinha ganhado aquela batalha porque Seth ouvira seu chamado mais uma vez, porém um toque delicado em sua mão fez seu coração sem vida gelar dentro do peito.

— Mestre... — sussurrou Afrodite ofegando, que ao engatinhar para fora da touceira de flores onde se escondia tocou na mão de Shaka procurando algum alento, mas quando ergueu a cabeça e divisou há alguns metros de onde estavam Mu chafurdando na carcaça de um dos vampiros que os atacaram o músico empalideceu, perdendo a voz e as esperanças.

Os olhos azuis marejados do pianista se cravaram na criatura medonha que mergulhava mãos, cabelos e rosto num emaranhado de vísceras fétidas espalhadas pelo gramado. Enquanto o fazia, grunhia, roncava, rosnava... O som das garras e dentes partindo ossos chegava aos ouvidos do músico como uma sinfonia funesta que precede a morte.

Tal horror e estupefação sobrevieram de modo tão arrebatador que Afrodite ficou parado, hipnotizado por aquela visão dantesca, pálido e exausto, porém jamais incógnito aos olhos e sentidos aguçados do arauto da morte.

Súbito e ligeiro como um piscar de olhos, Seth ergueu a cabeça abandonando os restos de Oko.

Com o rosto imundo contorcido em uma carranca animalesca, projetou o queixo para frente, estreitou os olhos e girou a cabeça primeiro para um lado, depois para o outro. Suas narinas então se contraíram num rápido movimento repetido.

Ele estava farejando!

Girou todo o corpo para o lado deslizando os joelhos pelo gramado, já que estava agachado, então pelo canto do olho viu Shaka ao longe, e com ele Afrodite.

O odor do sangue vivo então golpeou os sentidos do Nut pondo a Besta em frenesi, e na mesma hora Shaka saltou do chão puxando o pianista consigo.

Por alguns segundos o sumo sacerdote simplesmente pensou em deixar Seth devorar seu servo, uma vez que a fome avassaladora de Mu também o afetava por conta do elo. Não precisaria de Afrodite, ele era descartável como todos os outros que lhe alimentaram pelos milênios, e poderia encontrar centenas de outros servos como ele mundo afora.

Porém, Shaka já conhecia o coração e a alma do Nut o suficiente para saber que se permitisse Seth devorar o músico, Mu, o vampiro sensível subjugado pela Besta, iria sofrer e condenar-se em culpa. Quando compartilharam memórias, Shaka já o havia visto sofrer dessa maneira no passado e sabia o quão terrível e doloroso era para o companheiro matar aqueles a quem amava em seus momentos de descontrole, e agora que tinham um elo sanguíneo tão poderoso seria inevitável para si ser sofrer junto dele.

Foi pensando nisso que Shaka despertou o servo do terror que o paralisava lhe dando um chacoalhão, depois o empurrou em direção à mansão.

— Corra! — gritou o sumo sacerdote lhe dando mais um empurrão — Corra Afrodite! Corra para a mansão! Corra! O apito... Use o apito! Use o apito!

Aterrorizado, o pianista passou a correr, trôpego e desorientado, concentrando o medo e a esperança fraquejante no único intento de sobreviver, enquanto de perto da touceira onde antes estava escondido Shaka dava um salto na escuridão ao mesmo tempo em que Seth executava a mesma manobra partindo em disparada atrás do músico.

— NÃO! — gritou o Setita ao lançar-se sobre o Nut e agarra-lo pelo tronco corpulento, arremessando a ambos contra o gramado.

Enquanto Shaka tentava conter o que não se podia ser contido, Afrodite corria o mais rápido que conseguia enquanto procurava o apito preso à corrente em seu pescoço, mas estava tão aterrorizado que não era capaz de encontra-lo tampouco apanha-lo.

Suas mãos tremiam em demasia, as pernas falhavam o fazendo perder o equilíbrio por diversas vezes, a boca arfante puxando o ar em desespero, mas esse parecia não querer entrar em seus pulmões paralisados devido ao terror, já que sua mente lhe dizia que não tinha para onde correr.

Não havia como fugir de Seth.

Era como tentar fugir da morte e nenhum ser vivo jamais alcançou tal façanha.

Mesmo assim, Afrodite não desistia, e enquanto corria de volta à casa, no jardim Shaka e Seth travavam uma luta feroz corpo a corpo.

O sumo sacerdote sibilava segurando o Nut pelos braços, enquanto este rosnava como uma fera tentando se libertar, e quando conseguiu com certa facilidade saltou novamente em direção à Afrodite, mas outra vez Shaka o interceptara o agarrando pelas costas.

— MU! PARE! PARE! NÃO FAÇA ISSO! — Shaka gritou.

O Nut então girou seu corpo, e usando as garras poderosas avançou contra o Setita o golpeando principalmente no rosto. Pelo elo de sangue Mu também sentia a dor dos ferimentos que infringia a Shaka. Não queria ferir o companheiro, mas a fome insana e voraz da Besta, somada ao frenesi que o odor do sangue de Afrodite lhe causava, o tornava incapaz de raciocinar.

Fazendo um esforço colossal Mu ainda conseguia ter consciência de que não queria matar o companheiro, por isso cravou as garras em seu pescoço arrancando um bom punhado de carne.

No mesmo instante Shaka cambaleou para frente e caiu de joelhos no chão, enquanto o sangue rapidamente jorrava pela ferida aberta tingindo de vermelho o gramado.

— Mu... não...

O sumo sacerdote sussurrou antes de cair inerte no chão sobre uma poça de sangue.

O Nut recuou dois passos, atordoado e confuso com o que fizera, e enquanto olhava para o companheiro se esvaindo à sua frente sentia as próprias forças minarem de seus membros junto com uma dor profunda que irradiava do peito para todo o corpo devido ao elo sanguíneo, mas logo seus olhos faiscaram num desejo insaciável por sangue vivo, e sem mais nada nem ninguém para lhe impedir, Seth se teleportou, materializando-se nas costas de Afrodite com a bocarra aberta preparada para lhe morder a nuca.

No entanto, quando seus dentes afiados já tocavam os fios loiros o pianista enfim conseguiu tocar o apito.

O som era inaudível para ouvidos humanos, porém a frequência atingiu em cheio os ouvidos do Nut, que titubeou e caiu de joelhos no chão levando as mãos aos ouvidos, em agonia, visto que a dor provocada pelo som emitido naquela frequência lhe era insuportável.

Naquele momento os ouvidos apuradíssimos do Nut eram sua fraqueza.

Já galgando os primeiros degraus das escadas que davam acesso à entrada da mansão, Afrodite agora soprava o apito sem pausa enquanto corria tropeçando nos próprios pés tamanho seu desespero.

Atrás dele vinha Seth, que mesmo desorientado devido ao desequilíbrio provocado pela vibração do som do apito não desistira de caçar sua presa.

Em ritmo mais lento, porém ainda mais selvagem já que agora além de fome sentia muita dor, o Nut rosnava e urrava acompanhando com os olhos o músico correr para dentro da casa soprando o maldito apito.

Naquela fuga desesperada, Afrodite caiu quando tropeçou nos destroços que cobriam o chão ao adentrar a sala. Imediatamente olhou para trás aterrorizado e viu Seth galgando os degraus lentamente enquanto chacoalhava a cabeça para recuperar o equilíbrio. Ele salivava e rosnava.

Seu pensamento então voltou-se para Shaka, que naquela realidade era seu salvador e seu algoz, mas ali não havia nenhum consolo, apenas terror e morte. Suas íris azuis celestes, marejadas por um pranto pleno de desespero e horror, refletiam a faísca escarlate que reluzia no oceano de trevas que eram os olhos do Nut.

Com o medo a lhe devorar lentamente a coragem e o raciocínio, Afrodite tateou com as mãos trêmulas o artefato pendente em seu peito e novamente tocou o apito, mas naquela altura seu terror era tamanho que já não conseguia mais expelir o ar pela boca.

Tentava em desespero firmar o apito entre os lábios arroxeados tintos de vermelho do sangue que lhe escorria pelo nariz, enquanto via a figura soturna embebida em sangue fétido e selvageria primitiva se aproximar lentamente.

Seth roncava e silvava, instigado pelo o medo que infringia ao pianista, o qual tornava Afrodite ainda mais apetitoso a seus sentidos.

Aos olhos do músico, naquela altura a figura de Seth era a própria personificação da morte, e sua imagem em nada lembrava o doce vampiro que sempre lhe tratara com candura, curando suas feridas ou apreciando sua música.

A música!

Afrodite então teve uma epifania.

Em meio ao caos da morte certa, naquela hora de provação o jovem servo de Shaka se lembrou da primeira noite em que Mu estivera na mansão.

Ele tocava uma canção ao piano e o Nut ficara tão encantado pela música que chorou em seu colo.

Num último e desesperado ato de esperança e coragem, Afrodite desviou o olhar da face hedionda da Besta que se aproximava e procurou o seu piano em meio à sala destruída, o encontrando um pouco avariado no lugar de costume, sob a claraboia de vidro.

Forçando as pernas machucadas num novo arranque, lançou o corpo para frente e saltou do chão já correndo em direção ao instrumento iluminado pela luz do luar que transpassava o vidro da cúpula.

Ao ver a presa fugindo Seth partiu imediatamente atrás, saltando por sobre os destroços do que antes eram suntuosos móveis de madeira elegante e peças de arte. Franzia o nariz e rosnava ameaçadoramente.

Ao ouvir o ronco medonho do vampiro centímetros atrás de si, Afrodite pulou por cima da tampa do piano deslizando até a banqueta, onde caiu sentado, e fazendo um esforço colossal tanto para organizar o pensamento em sua mente quanto para tentar conter minimamente a tremedeira que lhe tomava o corpo por inteiro, começou a dedilhar as teclas do piano em aflição, já vendo o Nut avançar sobre si sibilando, rosnando e babando pelos cantos da boca, certo de seu derradeiro fim.

Então Afrodite fechou os olhos, apertando as pálpebras com força, enquanto iniciava os primeiros acordes de Claire de Lune, a canção que tocou para Mu quando ele chegou para morar com eles naquela casa.

Ainda que executada em um tempo bem mais rápido do que pedia a melodia, Seth, que já erguia-se sobre as costas do garoto para abocanha-lo, milagrosamente parou!

A bocarra aberta e as garras distendidas se congelaram no ar.

Ao piano, Afrodite chorava de soluçar, convulso e desesperado, mas seus dedos dedilhavam agonizantes as teclas do piano sem errar uma nota sequer.

Mantendo os olhos fechados o garoto guiava-se pelos anos de prática, tanto do instrumento quanto da canção que tocava, esperando não estar tocando o réquiem de sua própria morte, enquanto medos terríveis sobrevinham em sua mente perturbada, um após o outro.

Seth por sua vez, fora golpeado em cheio pelo som do piano.

Seus olhos negros e flamejantes de súbito desviaram o foco do pescoço do servo para acompanhar os dedos finos, sujos de terra e sangue, que trêmulos acariciavam as teclas.

Naquele momento outro conflito se desenrolava, agora no interior da criatura primitiva.

A canção maravilhosa de Afrodite entrava pelos ouvidos de Seth provocando um rebuliço de sentimentos e sensações dentro de si, pois ela despertara Mu fazendo com que Bem e Mal residissem ao mesmo tempo em um só ser.

No entanto, se o doce Mu deleitava-se com a canção produzida pelo humano, o vampiro ancestral amaldiçoado pelo Consumo Conspícuo regalava-se com a sinfonia de vida que corria nas veias do pianista.

A Besta arfava voraz, faminta!

Por causa do medo o coração de Afrodite batia frenético bombeando o fluxo sanguíneo numa velocidade alucinante, e quanto mais apavorado ele ficava, mais seu odor instigava a Besta, que colocando a língua para fora lambeu a lateral do rosto do músico para seu total desespero.

Afrodite apertou ainda mais os olhos. Ofegava, entre soluços e contrações involuntárias devido ao choro convulso. Além do medo também sentia dores. Sua boca estava tão seca pelo pânico que o ar que entrava por ela castigava-lhe a garganta.

No escuro, entre uma nota e outra da canção, o jovem ouvia o ronco animalesco do demônio ao pé de seu ouvido. Sentia o cheiro fétido de morte exalar dele, e agora também sentia o peso das mãos frias a lhe pousar sobre os ombros.

Afrodite não parou de tocar.

Seth rasgou as vestes que cobriam o torso do jovem arrancando-lhe um grito fraco em meio ao choro, depois deslizando as mãos pelos ombros nus frementes a Besta deleitava-se com a pele quente, imaginando que por debaixo dela a carne viva deveria ser saborosa!

Afrodite era um banquete suculento aos olhos de Seth, que agora corria a língua molhada de saliva sanguinolenta por toda a extensão dos ombros, pescoço e nuca do pianista.

— Tão... suculento! — murmurou o demônio com voz gutural, o qual provava aquele humano como que o preparando, somente contendo-se devido a canção que lhe despertava uma fagulha de consciência.

— Por... por favor... Senhor Mu... Por... favor... — suplicou Afrodite entre um acorde e outro, já que sua vida estava presa àquelas notas, sendo a música a única garantia de que sua cabeça ainda estivesse sobre o pescoço.

Seth então cravou as garras nos ombros do músico, que gritou em desespero, mas nem assim parou de tocar.

Nessa altura Afrodite já se perguntava por que lutava tanto pela vida.

Nem mesmo ele entendia aquela ânsia por viver uma vida que nem era mais sua, já que ele pertencia a Shaka.

Foi quando sentiu Seth correr as mãos para suas costas rasgando a pele e fazendo o sangue saltar para fora que Afrodite decidiu entregar os pontos e parar de lutar, mas exatamente nessa hora um milagre aconteceu.

Seth agarrou Afrodite pelos cabelos o jogando no chão, e sem soltar as madeixas loiras puxou sua cabeça para trás expondo a garganta onde já preparava a mordida, mas nessa hora um brado forte e imponente irrompeu pelo recinto fazendo tremer tudo à sua volta.

— SETH!

Era Shaka.

Seth então girou a cabeça para a direção de onde viera o clamor e surpreendeu-se ao ver o sumo sacerdote acompanhado de mais três humanos, um homem e duas mulheres, visivelmente em transe dominados por seu poder.

Momentos antes, com muito custo Shaka rastejou pelo jardim usando seu dom das trevas para invocar pequenas feras como esquilos, corujas e outras aves noturnas. Bebeu o sangue delas até conseguir se teleportar para as imediações de sua propriedade e emboscar um homem que cruzava a estrada numa motocicleta.

Depois foi fácil para o Setita caçar mais três humanos rapidamente e os levar para Mu, torcendo para que desse tempo de fazê-lo antes do companheiro devorar Afrodite.

O Setita estava ainda muito ferido da batalha contra El Cid, mas alimentado seu corpo já conseguia se regenerar mais rapidamente.

Shaka agora encarava os olhos de Seth sem vacilar.

O homem já havia sido mordido e o sumo sacerdote deixou a ferida aberta em seu pescoço para que o odor do sangue pudesse atrair o Nut, e quando viu que conseguira capturar sua atenção, Shaka quebrou a magia que mantinha os humanos em transe.

Assim que recobraram a consciência, aterrorizados os três humanos entraram em pânico, gritando e correndo desorientados em meio aos escombros.

Shaka sabia que para a Besta a caça e o prazer de emboscar a presa lhe era o maior deleite, e que não largaria Afrodite para comer três humanos moribundos.

— Vamos, Seth! O que está esperando? — provocou o sumo sacerdote apontando para o homem que fugia pela porta em direção ao jardim — O seu jantar está fugindo!

Uma das mulheres, assustadíssima, caiu de joelhos no chão aos berros, e Afrodite viu então uma oportunidade para tentar escapar.

Ainda com os cabelos seguros pela mão forte do Nut, o sueco procurou em desespero o apito preso à corrente em seu pescoço e soprou com toda a força que lhe restava. Imediatamente Seth lhe soltou levando ambas as mãos aos ouvidos novamente, e nessa hora Afrodite correu para Shaka em completo desespero.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido em seguida.

Assim que passou a tontura provocada pelo som do apito, Mu saltou sobre a mulher que gritava no meio da sala, dilacerando sua garganta logo ao primeiro contato, enquanto Shaka corria de encontro a Afrodite e o pegava no colo.

O músico havia ficado estático ao ver o modo como Mu comia a mulher.

Era grotesco, medonho, e chegou a quase vomitar quando o viu desmembra-la.

Enquanto Mu já partia em disparada para abater a outra mulher, o Setita mergulhava nos corredores escuros e destruídos da mansão levando o servo para um dos muitos banheiros que haviam ali.

Chegaram lá ao mesmo tempo em que Seth caçava, pelos arredores do jardim, em frenesi o homem que o sacerdote lhe trouxera.

— Depressa, tire a roupa! — disse Shaka ao colocar o pianista no chão, que paralisado pelo horror de há pouco sequer se moveu — VOCÊ ME OUVIU? TIRE A ROUPA!

Com um tapa forte no rosto do garoto o sumo sacerdote o despertou daquele estado de catatonia, e enquanto Afrodite se despia em aflição, Shaka correu até o boxe e abriu a ducha, voltando ao servo em seguida para agarra-lo pelo braço e o arrastar até a água.

— Tem que lavar esse sangue, tirar o cheiro de você, ou nem mesmo eu poderei te livrar da fome dele. — disse Shaka enfiando o músico dentro do boxe, depois pegou um frasco de shampoo e despejou o conteúdo às pressas sobre seus cabelos, ombros, costas e onde mais houvesse sangue.

— Aaah! Está doendo! Está doendo! — o músico contraiu os ombros ao contato do shampoo, devido aos arranhões que Mu lhe infringira, mas Shaka ignorava seus queixumes e esfregava afoito sua pele, só pensando em livra-lo do sangue.

— Cala a boca e esfrega se não quiser morrer. — disse o sumo sacerdote.

Afrodite chorava muito, não apenas pela dor, mas pelo horror que vivera e presenciara. Em sua mente a cena de Mu devorando a mulher daquela forma tão animalesca e medonha se repetia, então agarrou o sabão e em aflição começou a se esfregar também.

— Era... era para ser eu ali... Era para ser eu... — dizia o músico aos soluços — Ele comeu ela inteira!... Ele... Não bebeu Mestre Shaka... Ele... Era para ele ser bom! Era para ele ser bom!

— Já mandei você calar a boca! Anda, lava esse rosto! — Shaka empurrou a cabeça dele para debaixo da água ao mesmo tempo em que puxou seu punho para cima lambendo a ferida que deixara aberta para cicatriza-la.

Nesse momento a porta do banheiro fora aberta com um chute, sendo estraçalhada.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Afrodite gritou aterrorizado ao ver Seth ali, completamente banhado em sangue e vísceras humanas. Instintivamente segurou no braço de Shaka como quem pede proteção, mas na mesma hora Seth correu para dentro do cômodo e agarrou o sumo sacerdote pelos cabelos o trazendo para junto de si.

Frente a frente o Setita e o Nut se encararam.

Shaka nada disse. Apenas divisava a face contorcida do companheiro analisando cautelosamente seu estado de consciência.

Seth tinha seus olhos negros cravados nos de Shaka.

Estavam tão próximos que seus narizes de tocavam.

O Nut então abriu a boca e sibilou furiosamente diante da face muda do sumo sacerdote.

Era um aviso, onde deixava claro que Shaka jamais deveria se atrever a lhe roubar uma presa outra vez.

Ameaça feita, recado dado, Seth virou seu rosto para o lado, agora encarando Afrodite que estava acocorado dentro do boxe, debaixo da cascata de água corrente. Seu olhar gelou a alma do pianista, até que simplesmente o Nut se virou, soltou os cabelos do sumo sacerdote e dando as costas aos dois deixou o banheiro.

Mu estava no controle novamente.

A Besta havia se saciado com os três humanos que Shaka lhe trouxera. Tinha os devorado por completo, mal deixando restos para trás, não lhes poupando nem o tutano dos ossos.

Mu agora caminhava lentamente até outro dos banheiros para livrar-se de toda aquela imundice. Lutava para voltar à sua forma normal, pois fora dela Afrodite ainda lhe era tentador demais.

No banheiro onde Shaka estava com o servo, este precisou de ajuda para terminar o banho.

O músico estava em choque, e mal conseguia andar após deixar o banheiro, por isso o Setita o pegou novamente no colo e o levou para um dos quartos de hospedes, o que estava menos destruído.

Quando saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentindo que Mu ainda estava se banhando, Shaka foi analisar as dimensões daquela emboscada.

Com cuidado, e tomado por um ódio sem precedentes, avançava galgando passos lentos entre os destroços pelos corredores e cômodos, constatando que praticamente tudo havia sido de certo modo avariado. Nem os quadros haviam sido poupados da fúria Assamita e estavam estilhaçados no chão ou resgados presos à parede.

Na cozinha encontrou o corpo fétido de Gembu com a cabeça decapitada, e no quarto de Afrodite e corredores paralelos os corpos ressequidos e descarnados dos Setitas que vieram reforçar a guarda da sede.

Ao ver a porta da biblioteca destruída Shaka caminhou até lá e conteve um grito ao adentrar o local, então lançou-se de joelhos ao chão quando viu seus dois felinos de estimação estirados sobre o tapete persa, transpassados por dardos envenenados.

— Não! Kali! — disse o sumo sacerdote curvando-se sobre o corpo agonizante do animal, que era um pouco maior do que um gato domestico comum, o puxando para seu colo — Por isso vocês não apareceram... Por isso não atenderam ao meu chamado!... Malditos sejam! Eu vou caça-los até os confins do mundo!

Transtornado, Shaka arrancou o dardo envenenado que transpassava Kali e depois também o de Seth, caído ao lado em agonia, e nessa hora uma mão trazendo conforto e consolo lhe pousou sobre o ombro.

— Somente retirar o dardo não vai impedir que o veneno os consuma. — disse Mu, que vestido num roupão negro de seda ajoelhou-se ao lado de Shaka puxando o outro felino para seu colo.

O sumo sacerdote olhou para o Nut que puxava a manga do roupão expondo o pulso, no qual abriu uma ferida com uma mordida para depois deixar gotejar algumas gotas de seu sangue poderoso sobre a ferida do felino.

Mu fez o mesmo procedimento com Kali, depositando seu sangue na ferida envenenada, depois lambeu seu próprio pulso e se levantou.

— Deixe-os descansar ai mesmo. Em algumas horas estarão bem... Venha. — disse estendendo a mão para Shaka — Falta pouco para o amanhecer. Vá se lavar. Eu o encontro no porão.

O Setita pegou na mão do Nut levantando-se, mas quando ficaram frente a frente Mu encarou o rosto do companheiro com semblante severo.

— Shaka, Afrodite não pode ficar aqui. — disse resoluto — Precisa manda-lo embora... por favor.

Mu não era um vampiro de implorar, mas aquela suplica saiu do fundo de sua alma.

Dito isso, o Nut deu as costas ao sumo sacerdote e deixou a biblioteca.

Shaka sabia que ele tinha razão, mas de forma alguma aceitaria desfazer-se do músico.

No quarto de hospedes para onde Afrodite tinha sido levado, o pianista vivia um pesadelo revendo as cenas terríveis que vivera e presenciara pouco antes.

O fedor que pairava sobre a casa ainda era forte e sufocante, e o medo ainda era assustadoramente real.

Ingenuamente tinha arrastado a penteadeira de madeira até a porta fazendo uma barricada, numa falsa ilusão de proteção, depois enrolara-se no lençol que cobria a cama, já que estava nu, e abraçado aos joelhos enquanto chorava e tremia, encolheu-se no chão no fundo do aposento, segurando com força o apito que Shaka lhe dera.

Em choque, o garoto ouvia o som dos ossos da mulher que Mu devorara se partindo e ele era tão alto e real em sua mente que ele fechava os olhos, apertando as pálpebras na tentativa de deixar de ouvi-lo, mas no escuro a imagem de Mu lhe arranhando os ombros e lambendo seu pescoço lhe vinha à mente e Afrodite soluçava em pavor abrindo novamente os olhos para fugir daquela lembrança.

Como seria agora? Como poderia continuar vivendo ali depois daquilo?

Em seu delírio via a si mesmo esquartejado, mutilado, sendo devorado vivo no lugar da mulher, quando de repente tudo, som, cheiro e devaneios desaparecem por completo ao perceber que não estava sozinho no quarto.

Num impulso de assombro e terror Afrodite soltou um grito rouco ao ver Mu ali, diante de si, então em desespero intencionou levar o apito à boca, mas no meio do percurso fora impedido por uma súbita paralisia que o fez ficar com a mão e o artefato congelados no ar.

Os olhos azuis muito claros do pianista divisavam aflitos a figura à sua frente, que agora em nada lembrava o demônio que tentara devora-lo pouco antes, mas que não deixava de ser a personificação de seu pior pesadelo.

Mu por sua vez, olhava para o humano compadecido de seu pavor.

Não era a primeira vez, aliás, que via o medo estampado nos olhos de alguém que lhe era querido.

Quantas foram as vezes em que havia matado seus servos mais leais.

Quantas foram as vezes em que via seus próprios entes queridos e amigos se afastarem de si aterrorizados.

Contudo, o olhar que o jovem músico lhe lançava era ainda mais duro, já que ele havia experimentado sua selvageria e sobrevivido!

Mu sentia-se extremamente envergonhado.

Odiava profundamente seu descontrole, uma vez que este era uma vergonha para qualquer vampiro. Já lhe era extremamente penoso aceitar que Shaka o via descontrolado, agora Afrodite também o tinha visto.

De forma muito lenta para não assustar ainda mais o servo, Mu ajoelhou diante dele usando seu poder para tirar-lhe o apito das mãos, o fazendo levitar até as suas.

— Eu vou me aproximar de você, não grite. Eu não vou feri-lo. — disse o Nut num sussurro manso — Não queria que tivesse visto aquilo... Eu sei que as imagens do que fiz não saem da sua mente. Acredite em mim quando digo que o que ocorreu na sala é extremamente embaraçoso e constrangedor para mim. — disse sem olhar para o sueco, com os olhos verdes presos ao apito agora em suas mãos.

Porém, nem toda a brandura do Nut era capaz de confortar o coração aflito do jovem, tampouco apagar de sua mente as imagens que vira.

Afrodite tentava engolir o choro, mas tudo que conseguia fazer era sofrer pequenos espasmos involuntários na tentativa, até que o instinto humano que em tudo procura uma logica falou mais alto e antes mesmo que raciocinasse questionou o outro com voz embargada.

— Por quê?... Por que fez aquilo daquele... daquele jeito? — franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir novamente em sua mente o som dos ossos da mulher sendo partidos pela mandíbula de Mu — Eu... Eu sei que vou morrer, eu sei, mas não quero morrer daquele jeito, senhor Mu, não daquele jeito! Por favor, não quero que seja daquele jeito! — dizia de olhos fechados chacoalhando a cabeça negativamente e se entregando ao choro sem mais se conter.

Para Afrodite que era músico, acostumado com a beleza das notas e composições, familiarizado com uma beleza que poucos sabiam apreciar, era angustiante pensar que morreria de forma tão medonha.

Mu sentia toda a angustia que vinha dele. Havia ido ali com a intenção de desculpar-se, mas só conseguira deixar o pobre garoto ainda mais aterrorizado, por isso não viu outra alternativa a não ser usar seu poder para acalma-lo, elevando sua Presença e dominando as vontades do jovem.

Não queria que Afrodite se tornasse um zumbi, por isso apenas o fez parar de chorar induzindo sua mente.

— Você não vai morrer daquele jeito, eu lhe prometo. — disse o Nut com voz branda, em seguida tocou gentilmente o braço do pianista e o puxou para um abraço onde o acalentou emanando seu poder para controlar suas emoções — Eu não faço aquilo por que quero, Afrodite. Sou um amaldiçoado e uma vergonha... Não é atoa que escondo isso de todos. Queria muito ser como os outros, poder controlar a Besta que habita em mim, mas quando fui transformado minha maldição foi maior.

O Nut falava com pesar na voz, enquanto balançava o próprio corpo buscando desesperadamente confortar o jovem o embalando em seus braços como sua mãe fazia consigo quando queria conforta-lo.

— Não imagina o horror que eu já semeei nesse mundo... Mas, acredite em mim... Eu não gosto, e eu não quero, fazer aquilo com você. — afastou-se apenas para segurar o rosto do sueco com ambas as mãos para olhá-lo nos olhos marejados — Não quero que aquilo aconteça com você... É por isso que precisa ir embora desta casa.

Afrodite piscou algumas vezes.

— Ir... embora? — murmurou baixinho, surpreendendo-se ao ver os olhos de Mu úmidos por lágrimas de sangue.

— Sim, você precisa ir embora daqui. Eu gosto muito de você, Afrodite. Sua música é linda e seu coração e sua alma são mais belos ainda... Você jamais deveria ter sido trazido para esse lugar amaldiçoado. Eu sou um monstro... Agora talvez entenda porque fui representado sob a forma de um homem com cabeça de Fera, e porque Seth é um deus tão temido no Mundo Novo... Falarei com Shaka. Exigirei dele que o mande para algum lugar seguro... Infelizmente não posso fazer com que volte a ter uma vida normal, mas eu lhe prometo que será bem tratado e... e que esteja longe o suficiente de mim.

— Mas... para onde devo ir?

— Eu ainda não sei. — disse Mu, depois pegou na mão do pianista e lhe devolveu o apito, colocando o artefato em sua palma para em seguida fechá-la a segurando com força.

A manipulação do Nut aos poucos acalmava o sueco que se deixava embalar varrendo para longe o som perturbador dos ossos se partindo. Afrodite segurava o apito com força, mas não sabia o que dizer.

Era bem verdade que o pianista não se sentia feliz ali, mas aquele era seu mundo há cinco anos e Shaka era seu único elo naquela existência. Mesmo rígido e violento, o sumo sacerdote exercia sobre o músico um fascínio intenso, fruto dos anos de manipulação, e só de pensar em se separar de Shaka o coração do garoto agonizava dentro do peito.

— Não... Não... Eu não quero ir embora. — disse melancólico, em seguida olhou suplicante para o Nut.

Pensando em não estender mais aquela dolorosa despedida, Mu induziu Afrodite ao sono.

O corpo do pianista tombou para frente deixando cair ao chão o apito, sendo amparado pelo vampiro que o tomou nos braços e o conduziu até a cama.

No leito, Mu descobriu o corpo frágil sobre o colchão sentindo o coração apertado ao ver os arranhões nas costas e ombros do garoto, então mordeu novamente o próprio pulso e gotejou o sangue nas feridas. Terminado, o cobriu com o lençol e ficou velando seu sono por alguns minutos.

Afastou a franja longa que ocultava parte do belo rosto do jovem e lhe depositou um beijo sobre a fronte, marcando sua despedida daquele humano por quem tinha sentido uma rara afeição.

Aquela seria a última noite de Afrodite na mansão de Shaka.

No horizonte o alvorecer se anunciava tingindo as brumas da noite de um leve dourado desbotado. As janelas estavam quebradas e pela primeira vez em séculos as dependências internas daquela morada aos poucos se iluminaram com os primeiros raios do sol.

Logo os carniçais de Shaka chegariam para queimar os corpos dos abatidos em combate e começar a limpar aquela bagunça toda.

Todavia, no porão da imponente sede dos Seguidores de Seth, a escuridão reinava absoluta.

Ao entrar no recinto iluminado minimamente por algumas poucas velas, Mu fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até Shaka, que sentado na beirada da grande cama de lenções negros, já livre de toda a sujeira que cobria seu corpo minutos antes, o esperava.

Em silêncio, o Nut cruzou o ambiente e sentou-se ao lado do Setita deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Como você está? Está muito ferido? — perguntou Mu em voz baixa.

— Estou bem... Meu corpo está combatendo o veneno como deveria... — Shaka respondeu pegando na mão do companheiro. De fato seu corpo se regenerava rapidamente, porém sua alma nutria um ódio sem precedentes —... E você? Com tudo isso nem pude te perguntar como foi no Irã...

Sem dizer nada, e visivelmente abatido, Mu fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, então todas as memórias de sua visita à caverna no Irã passaram a ser compartilhadas com Shaka através do elo sanguíneo que dividiam.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o Nut dividia suas lembranças com o Setita ele também conversava com o amado por telepatia.

"Foram todos exterminados... Os Seguidores de Seth são tudo o que sobrou da minha família."

Shaka via em sua mente as inscrições talhadas no mausoléu improvisado e também o testamento de Zaphinat escrito na rocha, enquanto as palavras de Mu ganhavam forma.

Saber a verdade sobre a extinção do clã de Seth era como tomar uma apunhalada pelas costas, já que passara milênios acreditando em uma história falsa, de traição entre irmãos que na verdade eram unidos e se sacrificaram para salva-lo.

De fato a religião era algo criado pelos homens e nunca pelos deuses.

Surpreendido e abalado, mais pela constatação de uma hipótese há dias levantada por si quando relia, em sua biblioteca, alguns de seus livros sobre História da Humanidade, do que pela revelação da verdade trazida por Mu, Shaka levantou-se da cama e deu uns poucos passos à frente. Em seguida, ficou um tempo imóvel, no centro do aposento, olhando para o vazio.

Mu o observava calado, porém sentia todo o agito que se dava na mente do Setita. Sabia que para Shaka aqueles escritos na caverna eram tão reveladores para a história dos Seguidores de Seth e para o sumo sacerdote quanto foram para si.

De repente Shaka virou-se de frente para Mu, então seus olhos se encontraram em meio à penumbra que engolia o aposento, reluzindo um brilho dourado ainda que fraco como os raios do crepúsculo cinzento que cai sobre os polos da Terra.

Com um semblante melancólico e afadigado no rosto cianótico que ainda exibia marcas da batalha da noite passada, Shaka encarou o rosto de Mu e após uma breve pausa disse com voz fraca e empedernida:

— Isso explica toda a confusão acerca dos registros históricos não baterem com os Escritos dos papiros antigos... Eles estavam errados. — fez outra pausa breve — Ambos estavam errados... Eu imaginei, logo que... Que havia um erro cronológico que...

Atribulado Mu também se levantou da cama e caminhou até o companheiro, parando a poucos centímetros de tocá-lo.

— Por meu pai Rá, me diga logo, Shaka!

O sumo sacerdote ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto do Nut num gesto terno, porém ambos dividiam uma aflição incontida que lhes oprimia o peito.

— Sua história, e a de sua família, foi alterada pelos povos que chacinaram seu clã. Uma prática muito comum em tomadas de território, pois apagando ou distorcendo a história de uma civilização dominante se tornava mais fácil impor outra lei, outro governo e outra cultura... A começar pelos deuses adorados por um determinado povo. — Shaka baixou a cabeça e pegou na mão de Mu, depois voltou a encara-lo nos olhos — Desde que despertei você e soube que era um Nut, depois que era... Seth... passei a reler antigos pergaminhos, livros e papiros. Tive pouco tempo para analisar e pensar no que quer que fosse, mas... jamais tive paz em saber que por milênios os Escritos Sagrados estavam errados... Não era possível que nós estivéssemos tão cegos.

— Não estavam. — disse Mu entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Shaka.

— Sim e não. — respondeu o sumo sacerdote — Eu sou arqueólogo e corri o mundo em busca da verdade sendo guiado apenas pelos papiros, que eram os únicos documentos que possuíamos... Nosso verdadeiro tesouro, aliás, e a chave de todo esse mistério... Esses papiros são tão frágeis e Sagrados que não estão nem em minha posse. O curioso é que nunca encontrei neles uma informação de fato relevante que me levasse ao seu paradeiro... Passei milênios tentando decifrar alguma pista, ou enigma que pudesse conter algo a mais, mas tudo que consegui descobrir foi um erro de cronologia.

— Um... erro de cronologia? — Mu franziu a testa.

— Sim... Uma falha de 700 anos para ser mais exato, a qual mantida em segredo nos papiros mais Sagrados do nosso clã. — disse Shaka — Contudo, tanto nas Escrituras Sagradas Setitas quanto nos registros históricos, essa falha aparentemente não possuía grande relevância, já que elas são um processo comum dentro da arqueologia, mas que agora... diante do testamento desse sumo sacerdote, Zaphinat, ganha outro sentido e se torna a luz que dissipa as trevas da dúvida!... Esse erro de datação mantido em segredo pelos nossos ancestrais se refere às primeiras dinastias egípcias que governaram o Antigo Egito!... Por que meu antecessor, e os que vieram antes dele, me deixaram o papiro que continha esse erro de datação como o Santo Graal de nossa religião?

O elo sanguíneo que os vampiros partilhavam ali também funcionava como uma ponte por onde trocavam vivências, fazendo as informações que ambos carregavam consigo fluir.

"Porque ele era a resposta, a chave, para os escritos em meu mausoléu no Irã. O erro histórico que você descobriu foi proposital, e somente meus Seguidores sabiam dele." — disse o Nut diretamente à mente do sumo sacerdote.

"Exato. Mas, com a extinção dos primeiros membros de nosso clã a verdade foi sepultada juntamente com os antigos sacerdotes que se entregaram ao sono da morte e se sepultaram naquela caverna junto com você, Mu... Nesse papiro estava escrito que Akenaton, o governante louco do Egito, e adorador do deus Aton, o Sol, não governou de 1.352 a.C até 1.336 a.C, mas sim que ele atacou o Egito 700 anos antes, por volta de 2.000 a.C. Essa lacuna bate exatamente com a data em que seu clã foi exterminado. E mais, o papiro aponta que a dinastia de Akenaton reinou por 700 anos, e que durante todo esse tempo a adoração aos deuses foi proibida. A imposição cultural da dinastia de Akenaton pregava a pena de morte a todos que insistissem adorar os deuses antigos, e aqueles que não aceitaram foram caçados e exterminados. Aquela foi uma Era negra ao Egito. Todos os templos sagrados da antiguidade foram destruídos, também as inscrições, estatuas, pinturas, e toda cultura egípcia que pudesse fazer menção aos antigos governantes foram... alteradas." — disse Shaka.

Mu arregalou os olhos diante das revelações que sobrevinham a ambos, apertando a mão de Shaka contra a sua em aflição.

"Por 700 anos apenas Aton pode ser adorado como verdadeiro deus..." — Shaka continuou usando telepatia — "Mas, finalmente em 1.336 a.C, os Seguidores de Seth, que cresceram lentamente em número às margens da sociedade, ocultos em cavernas ou ruinas subterrâneas do antigo continente africano, conseguiram erguer um contingente numeroso de membros, e aliados ao gado revoltado devido à tirania de Akenaton, deram um novo golpe e destituíram o tirano do poder."

Shaka fez uma pausa e baixando os olhos para as mãos de Mu, que seguravam a sua, sorriu.

"É ai que está a chave de todo o engano, Mu." — disse o Setita visivelmente emocionado, então ergueu o rosto e novamente encarou as íris verdes do companheiro. O seu olhar firme e implacável sustentava o do Nut.

— Quando uma dinastia cai os usurpadores destroem sua história. — disse Shaka — Akenaton destruiu ou modificou tudo que foi postulado por sua família, feitos, conquistas, leis... 700 anos são mais do que o suficiente para se acabar com todo um credo ou... modificar seus dogmas. — agora Shaka seguravam ambas as mãos de Mu nas suas, apertando-as com força desmedida — Mas, Akenaton não conseguiu apagar totalmente sua existência desse planeta... A fé... A fé na dinastia de Rá e seus filhos ainda permaneceu forte na mente e nos corações dos homens através do sacerdote que sua mãe transformou... Esse vampiro que Aset escolhera e confiara seu filho outrora foi um homem, o gado, portanto ele tinha uma visão diferente da família real, e foi essa perspectiva que ele transmitiu aos primeiros Seguidores... Alguns papiros registram que o primeiro sumo sacerdote Setita a caminhar sobre a Terra morreu de forma prematura em uma emboscada à luz do Sol. Tudo me leva a crer que ele era o escolhido de Aset, e que morreu sem ter conseguido transmitir todos os registros aos que viriam depois dele... Os registros que hoje são a pedra fundamental da nossa crença.

— Shaka, então... — Mu murmurou com os lábios trêmulos.

— Então agora eu finalmente entendi, Mu. — disse o sumo sacerdote com firmeza — Fomos nós, os Seguidores, os que vieram antes de mim, quem mudamos a datação da dinastia de Akenaton... Nossos ancestrais encontraram uma forma de se vingar pela chacina da sua família e proibição do culto aos deuses apagando da História 700 anos de reinado de Akenaton, e o transformando em um governante louco cujo reinado durou apenas poucas décadas... Mas, era tarde demais. Toda a história da dinastia Rá já havia sido deturpada para persuadir o gado... Séculos depois da queda de Akenaton a crença nos deuses antigos foi restaurada, porém nada permaneceu como era antes. O reinado de Rá, Aset, Osíris, Bastet e de Seth foi narrado oralmente e difundido pelo gado, mas pouco havia sobrevivido da história original após 700 anos de lacuna.

— Por Rá! — Mu sussurrou — Por isso tudo que me contou quando cheguei aqui estava diferente!

— Sim, mas a chave para a revelação da verdade foi dada a mim... Quem mudou a datação nos primeiros papiros sabia que faltava uma peça para a solução do enigma das Eras, e essa peça era você! — o sumo sacerdote esboçou um tímido sorriso — Por séculos a missão dos sacerdotes de Seth foi esconder os papiros que continham esse erro, mas a mim foi dada outra missão além da ocultação dos papiros, a de procurar Seth e despertá-lo!... Só você, Mu, poderia revelar a verdade a nós, Seguidores... Mesmo com esses papiros em meu poder eu não tinha como decifrar o enigma do erro cronológico, uma vez que não sabia o que aquela informação significava... Até agora!

Mu divisava o rosto emocionado do sumo sacerdote quase que paralisado. Shaka, que sempre fora uma criatura endurecida pelos milênios, deixava lágrimas escapar de seus olhos e essas não passavam despercebidas pelo coração sensível do Nut, que sentiu seus olhos marejarem.

— Eu não podia estar tão enganado, Mu. — disse o Setita levando uma das mãos aos cabelos lavanda do companheiro onde fez uma caricia delicada, depois usou os dedos longos para lhe colher uma lagrima que lhe saltava dos olhos — Minha fé nunca fora em vão. Nós, Seguidores, não fomos criados por Seth, mas para Seth. Sua mãe nos criou, Mu. E ela o fez para que vingássemos sua família e para que quando despertasse não estivesse só. Nós somos o elo deixado por Aset a você, a sua família no Novo Mundo... Nós somos sangue do seu sangue, somos o seu clã, seu legado, seus adoradores e guardiões da verdadeira história da dinastia dos deuses do Egito. Estamos aqui por você, Seth. O amor de sua família sobreviveu às Eras e o alcança hoje através das minhas palavras e da herança sanguínea em minhas veias... Eu sou seu servo, e você é meu Senhor e meu deus.

Com um novo senso de responsabilidade, Shaka lentamente dobrou os joelhos e prostrou-se diante do Nut ainda segurando firme em suas mãos, as quais levou até seu rosto e beijou ternamente os dedos. Após uma pausa ergueu o rosto e olhou para a face serena de Mu.

Finalmente o sumo sacerdote tinha encontrado a paz para amar aquele vampiro, a qual havia perdido no momento em que descobriu que Mu era o deus de sua devoção.

— A razão de minha existência sempre foi você, Seth. — disse encarando os olhos verdes do companheiro — Agora eu sei que minha fé nunca foi em vão e que meu amor por você é sagrado como ela. Perdoe-me por ter duvidado de ti, meu adorado Senhor. Estava certo quando disse que fomos prometidos um ao outro e que retornou para salvar nosso clã. Eu o amo tanto, Mu, e agora estou em paz para viver esse amor em toda sua plenitude.


	21. Chapter 21

No meio dos escombros do que por pouco mais de cinco anos foi seu quarto, e que agora estava completamente destruído, Afrodite chafurdava à procura de algo que pudesse aproveitar para levar na viagem.

Havia sido comunicado ao entardecer por um dos carniçais de Shaka e orientado a fazer suas malas, as quais deveriam estar prontas logo nas primeiras horas do anoitecer.

Não teve chance de perguntar nada, e era com o coração apertado dentro do peito e o espírito inquieto e melancólico que recolhia algumas peças de roupa do chão imundo que estavam ligeiramente íntegras.

As cenas de terror que testemunhara na noite passada ainda estavam perturbadoramente vivas em sua mente, e mais viva ainda estava a face demoníaca de Mu a lhe espreitar feito fera faminta.

Suspirou deprimido, depois se agachou ao lado da cômoda destruída. Um fedor calcinante dos corpos ressequidos que jaziam entre os destroços do móvel o fez levantar a gola da túnica egípcia até o rosto para cobrir nariz e boca.

Esticou o braço e apanhou duas peças de roupa de dentro de uma gaveta partida ao meio. As únicas que não estavam maculadas com o sangue fedorento Assamita.

Levantou-se e rapidamente caminhou até a porta onde estava sua pequena mala. Jogou as peças dentro junto com mais três ou quatro mudas de roupa, algumas joias e duas partituras que conseguira resgatar da penteadeira em ruínas.

Afrodite então respirou fundo, fechou a mala e deixou o quarto. Não antes de virar para trás para olhar uma última vez para aquele pequeno reduto imerso em penumbra e medo que outrora fora todo seu universo.

Uma lágrima quente e solitária escorreu de um dos olhos do pianista quando ele se deu conta de que teria que abandonar seu Mestre. O fascínio que Shaka exercia sobre ele através do laço sanguíneo que o mantinha cativo de suas vontades ainda era forte, e Afrodite temia não sobreviver à ausência do Setita, à falta do sangue inebriante do sumo sacerdote.

Porém não tinha escolha.

Era um servo apenas e deveria obedecer à vontade de seus senhores.

Sendo assim, enxugou a lágrima que delineava o contorno delicado de seu rosto belíssimo, pegou a mala e seguiu pelo corredor até a sala. O coração aos pulos, num misto de medo e agonia.

A mansão sede dos Seguidores de Seth estava caótica. Muito haveria de ser feito, dentro e fora da casa, porém Shaka tinha dado ordens expressas para que nada fosse ainda mexido. Nem mesmo os corpos pútridos dos Setitas e Assamitas que caíram em combate deveriam ser removidos do lugar.

Assim, Afrodite galgou entre os destroços levantando a mala nos braços e sujando os dedos dos pés de sangue e restos de carcaças, já que usava uma sandália egípcia aberta, até chegar a seu piano, então levantou a banqueta do chão e sentou-se para esperar a derradeira sentença.

Para onde iria? Voltaria um dia?

A noite já havia estendido seu manto bordado de estrelas sobre o horizonte há algum tempo quando no quarto erguido no porão, o único aposento completamente intocado pela batalha, Shaka arrancava o telefone das mãos de Mu num gesto agressivo e intempestivo.

— Shaka... Já está decidido! — disse o Nut encarando os olhos ferinos do sumo sacerdote que dardejavam os seus em fúria — Sabe bem que eu nem preciso desse aparelho para falar com ele.

— Não! Não está decidido! — retrucou o Setita com um semblante severo na face cianótica — Afrodite é MEU servo, e não compete a você tomar qualquer decisão sobre ele, sobre o que é meu!

— Ah não? — Mu franziu a testa, irritado.

— Não! Eu já lhe disse que não abro mão do meu servo! Principalmente para aquele...

Shaka teve a fala interrompida quando Mu de súbito agarrou em seu pulso e o puxou para mais perto.

— Que intransigência é essa, sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth? — disse o Nut com assombrosa seriedade, farto daquela discussão — Eu só vejo uma pessoa aqui que não tem poder algum de decisão ou escolha, e essa pessoa não sou eu. Eu disse que Afrodite vai embora desta casa hoje mesmo e não cabe a você decidir se abre ou não mão dele... Eu o quero longe daqui. É uma ordem.

Shaka estreitou os olhos faiscantes encarando a face de Mu sem temeridade alguma.

— Afrodite é meu por direito! — postulou trincando os dentes, quase num rosnado — Você não pode tomá-lo de mim dessa forma.

— Sim, eu posso! — O Nut rebateu com um ar brusco, então se aproximou ainda mais de Shaka até que seus narizes quase se encostassem — Eu achei que tivesse entendido, ontem quando se ajoelhou diante de mim, qual é o seu lugar nessa nossa hierarquia, mas vejo que ainda reside em você a chama do orgulho! Sendo assim, creio que seja necessário lhe refrescar a memória. — apertou com mais força o punho do sumo sacerdote — Eu sou Seth! O seu deus. E você, sumo sacerdote Shaka, é meu. O seu corpo é meu, sua alma é minha, sua existência amaldiçoada, seus desejos e temores... E, consequentemente, o seu servo também me pertence. Agora, me dê esse telefone.

Shaka entregou o aparelho a Mu a muito contra gosto, ainda o encarando firme nos olhos, e finalmente quando sua lucidez se sobressaiu ao orgulho baixou a cabeça e o olhar ligeiramente.

— Que seja feita a sua vontade, Seth. — disse em voz baixa, depois ergueu a cabeça e deu as costas ao Nut indo até o closet onde apanhou sua longa capa negra com capuz. Antes de deixar o aposento parou ao lado de Mu e murmurou em voz baixa — Mandarei um dos carniçais levá-lo até o hangar. Avise a ele que Afrodite deve chegar lá em três horas.

Sem mais nada dizer, porém frustrado, Shaka deixou o porão batendo a porta atrás de si. Cruzou o corredor destruído franzindo o nariz e a testa devido ao mau cheiro que subia dos corpos pútridos e ressequidos dos Setitas abatidos ali e também do Assamita morto na cozinha.

Quando chegou à sala viu Afrodite sentado ao piano. Ombros curvados, olhar assustado e a pequena mala no colo.

— Levante-se. Venha até aqui. — ordenou com voz firme e severa, pegando o músico de surpresa que girou a cabeça rapidamente na direção da voz imponente já executando o mando.

— Mestre Shaka, para onde...

— Não faça perguntas. — Shaka o interrompeu fazendo um gesto com a mão, depois desenrolou no ar a capa preta que trazia consigo — Não estou nem um pouco disposto a ouvir seus queixumes. Não hoje. Anda, apresse-se.

Sentido as pernas trêmulas e a vontade vacilante, Afrodite deu a volta em torno do piano e parou diante da figura imponente de Shaka.

— Coloque a mala no chão. — uma nova ordem do vampiro que fora executada de pronto.

O sumo sacerdote então girou a capa no ar e a pousou sobre os ombros do garoto, o vestindo com ela.

Afrodite encarava os olhos do imortal que por tantos anos fora sua razão de existir com os seus marejados, não podendo evitar o choro diante de todo aquele cuidado que tinha tom de despedida.

— Mestre... Não quero ir embora. — sussurrou suplicante — Não quero ficar longe do senhor.

Shaka ergueu ambos os braços e segurando no capuz cobriu a cabeça do jovem, depois, em silêncio, correu os olhos azuis selvagens pelo contorno delicado da face de Afrodite como que gravando cada detalhe, cada traço daquela beleza única em sua memória.

— É para o seu bem. — disse o Setita num sussurro enquanto levava a mão ao rosto do músico e lhe fazia uma carícia — Não pode mais ficar aqui. É a vontade de Seth que você viva e encante a todos com sua bela música, Afrodite.

— Mas... Se ficar longe do senhor eu morrerei! — murmurou o músico com a voz entrecortada pelo choro, pois tinha plena consciência da dor e agonia que a falta do sangue do sumo sacerdote lhe traria, e só de pensar no tormento de privar-se dele desejava a morte ao exílio.

— Talvez sim... Mas... — disse Shaka inclinando-se para apanhar a mala do servo que estava no chão —... Talvez tenha uma chance de viver, e Seth quer que você viva. Se ficar, morrerá.

O sumo sacerdote então conduziu o músico pelo braço até a saída do aposento. Desceram as escadas a passos lentos e mudos e caminharam até um Rolls Royce preto estacionado na entrada da mansão.

Um carniçal logo desceu do banco do motorista e veio apanhar a mala de Afrodite das mãos de Shaka para depositá-la no porta malas do carro, enquanto o músico sueco ensaiava uma última súplica.

— Por favor, Mestre. — segurou na mão de Shaka com força, buscando os olhos azuis com os seus marejados.

— Afrodite, entre no carro. — Shaka o repreendeu sutilmente.

— Não... Não suportarei... Por favor... — suplicou, então levou a mão do sumo sacerdote a seu próprio rosto e esfregou a palma fria em seus lábios, lambendo a pele gélida e cianótica com certa timidez — Me dê um pouco, mestre. Só um pouco.

Shaka fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes, mas nem foi preciso repreender o jovem novamente, que por vontade própria se afastou lentamente soltando a mão do Setita e dando alguns passos para trás.

O que fez o músico recuar foi a presença de Mu ali, parado ao pé da escadaria.

O Nut olhava para o garoto com um semblante sereno e amistoso. Não estava ali para intimidá-lo ou amedrontá-lo, mas apenas para lhe fazer recordar o motivo pelo qual deveria ir embora, e foi exatamente sua presença que fez Afrodite deixar as súplicas de lado e lentamente entrar no carro.

Shaka abriu os olhos e bateu a porta do automóvel, encarando o rosto triste do pianista dentro do veículo.

— Você terá um novo Mestre... Um bom Mestre. Seja você também bom para ele e ficará bem. Adeus, Afrodite. — disse Shaka, depois se afastou ligeiramente.

O pianista nada disse. O choro lhe sufocava a garganta.

Apesar de cativo, Shaka, e de certa forma também Mu, eram as únicas referências de afeto e companhia que o jovem sueco tivera nos últimos anos, e perdê-los para o inesperado era aterrador.

Olhou uma última vez para o sumo sacerdote e depois para Mu.

Seu coração batia frenético, doído dentro do peito.

Sentia um afeto inexplicável pelo Nut, porém agora também sentia medo, pavor, horror!

Quisera pudesse despedir-se do vampiro que tantas vezes tinha curado suas feridas e acalentado seu coração aflito, com um abraço, mas jamais seria capaz de se aproximar dele novamente.

Não depois da noite passada.

Contudo, não foi preciso.

Como se tivesse lendo os pensamentos do jovem, Mu se aproximou do automóvel a passos lentos e cuidadosos para que o pianista não se assustasse. Queria muito poder dizer algumas palavras de alento, abraçá-lo e se despedir corretamente, mas não o fez.

Calado, Mu parou ao lado de Shaka e segurou a mão do sacerdote. Ambos olhavam para Afrodite quando de súbito uma pulseira de ouro se materializou no pulso do garoto, que se surpreendeu de imediato olhando para o artefato com os olhos arregalados.

Mu estava lhe dando um presente. Uma joia de sua família, a qual trouxera consigo do Irã e que pertencera a um de seus sacerdotes mais leais.

Afrodite ergueu os olhos e olhou para eles uma vez mais. Entendeu que aquilo era um presente de despedida, mas também um pedido de desculpas de Mu.

Resignado, o jovem músico levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, enxugou as lágrimas, ajeitou o capuz sobre a cabeça e depois sorriu.

Sorriu para Shaka e para Mu, olhando para os dois imortais lado a lado, com os olhos fixos naquela imagem que poderia ser a última que veria deles, desejando intimamente que fossem felizes juntos e pudessem ter paz um dia, até que o vidro se fechou e o carro deu partida, então se entregou a um choro sofrido e silencioso enquanto tocava a joia milenar em seu pulso aguardando seu destino.

No jardim, Shaka e Mu acompanhavam com os olhos o carro cruzar as imediações do jardim até deixar a mansão.

O Nut trouxe a mão do sumo sacerdote até seu rosto e depositou um beijo terno nos dedos frios.

— Obrigado. — disse em voz baixa — Isso significa muito para mim.

— Eu sei. — Shaka respondeu resignado.

— De hoje em diante não quero mais servos íntimos nessa casa. Alimente-se fora ou mantenha um servo cativo em outra moradia. Não quero criar vínculos com servos. Não posso criar vínculos com o gado, sabe disso. — disse Mu.

— Sim eu sei. — o sacerdote respondeu virando-se de frente para o Nut para abraçar sua cintura e trazê-lo para junto de si, unindo seus corpos — Daqui para frente seremos só você e eu, meu amado Mu, meu adorado Seth!

Shaka beijou com ternura e sensualidade os lábios do Nut, mas não aprofundou o ato, pois tinha pressa!

— Mas, antes de usufruir do júbilo de vossa companhia, e deleitar-me finalmente a seu lado da benção da eternidade, eu preciso começar uma guerra... E preciso vencê-la! — olhou com seriedade para Mu.

— Nós a venceremos! — o Nut respondeu — Faça o que tem que ser feito.

Shaka então recuou três passos.

Seus olhos azuis mergulharam em trevas densas tingindo-se totalmente de negro, enquanto uma névoa cerrada, escura e opressora erguia-se do solo e envolvia seu corpo numa espécie de casulo, fazendo murchar e morrer a grama abaixo de seus pés.

Romênia

Na mansão sede do Conselho Vampírico, mais precisamente no auditório de reuniões, com o recinto escuro iluminado apenas pela enorme projeção em uma tela presa à parede, Saga analisava atento o relatório apresentado por sua fiel e eficiente carniçal Saori Kido, o qual trazia todos os principais acontecimentos ocorridos na última semana dentro do submundo vampírico que exigiam a atenção do Presidente do Conselho.

Acomodado em uma das confortáveis poltronas, o Patricii corria a mão pesada e grande de forma carinhosa pelos longos fios negros de sua companheira, Geisty, a qual estava sentada em seu colo desfrutando dos afagos, porém atenta aos dados apresentados na tela, como gráficos, imagens e áudios que relatavam as descobertas feitas pelos espiões do Conselho infiltrados em cada clã.

Era com preocupação e atenção desmedida que o casal ouvia a resenha da pródiga carniçal, quando de repente tiveram a atenção roubada de forma abrupta por uma Presença arbitrária que invadiu a mente de Saga sem sobreaviso.

Aturdido, o Presidente do Conselho arregalou os olhos heterocrômicos e curvou o corpo para frente, tenso, indignado.

Desencostou do acento da poltrona e encarou um ponto qualquer no piso de madeira escura.

— Shaka! — balbuciou o Patricii ao reconhecer aquela Presença nefasta, porém surpreso ao notar o quão mais poderosa ela lhe parecia.

Ao lado de Saga, Geisty já se colocava atenta. Tinha sido da mesma forma surpreendida, já que possuía um laço de sangue com o companheiro que os unia de forma indelével e eterna, e após alguns segundos subjugados pela Presença perniciosa do Setita essa, da mesma força abrupta que se anunciara, se desfez, porém deixado seu recado.

O Patricii e a Pietone trocaram um olhar surpreso e apreensivo.

— Eu não posso acreditar que aquele pulha traiçoeiro teve a petulância de invadir a minha mente! — Saga quebrou o silêncio, irritado e surpreso — E... Ele está exigindo minha presença na sede Setita da Inglaterra! Isso é um absurdo! Me diz que estou louco!

— Não, meu amado. Você não está louco. — disse a cigana com voz branda e carregada em preocupação, depois se levantou do colo do Presidente e se pôs de pé, pensativa — Mas... O que me espantou não foi nem a petulância, mas o poder oriundo da Presença de Shaka... Ele me pareceu mais poderoso que nunca!

— Sim, eu também o senti. — Saga constatou esfregando os dedos contra a testa franzida — Aquela Serpente deve estar articulando alguma manobra perniciosa... Se ele pensa que eu irei atender ao chamado imediatista e presunçoso dele está muito equivocado. Quem ele pensa que é?

— Você não, mas eu sim. — disse Geisty, chamando a atenção de Saga.

— O que?

Enquanto os mestres conversavam em voz baixa, Saori os observava calada.

— Saga, esse poder avassalador que sentimos através da Presença de Shaka certamente está ligado ao aparecimento daquele Nut. — disse a cigana — Além do mais, sabemos que Shaka é um homem discreto e recluso, apesar de ser uma víbora traiçoeira, e se ele pessoalmente solicitou sua presença imediata na sede Setita da Inglaterra o motivo deve ser verdadeiramente grave. Não é sensato da nossa parte, da parte do Conselho, não verificar. Depois... Eu quero ver esse Nut mais de perto e essa é uma oportunidade de ouro! — ela sorriu.

— Geisty, minha amada... Sabe bem que não pode ir, que não pode se revelar. Deve se manter incógnita como sempre fez, ou as estruturas deste Conselho ruirão assim que sua existência for revelada. — disse Saga enquanto pegava na mão delicada da cigana e beijava a aliança de ouro no dedo anelar.

— Sim, meu amado, tenho plena consciência do nosso pacto, mas esqueceu-se de um detalhe.

— Qual detalhe?

— O Nut.

— O... Nut?

— Sim. Ele me viu. Ele sabe da minha existência, e ele é companheiro de Shaka. — ela abraçou o Patricii com ternura, afagando seus cabelos carinhosamente — Logo, minha influência velada no Conselho não mais será um segredo para o sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth. Então, o mais sábio seria esboçar uma aliança, mesmo que mínima, somente para garantir o silêncio deles e tentar me manter desconhecida para o restante do Conselho.

Nada de resposta. Apenas Saga ficou a observar o rosto belo e determinado da cigana. Sabia que ela tinha razão.

— Você sim, não deve ir. — Geisty continuou — Não deve quebrar os protocolos, tampouco atender aos caprichos daquele sacerdote prepotente. Eu vou. Precisamos saber o que de tão grave aconteceu na Inglaterra que fez a víbora do Shaka solicitar a presença do Presidente do Conselho... E eu quero ver se descubro algo mais sobre aquele Nut.

— Ainda acho uma péssima ideia. — disse o Patricii.

— Péssima ou não é a única que temos. — disse Geisty, então se afastou e ajeitando o nó da gravata do companheiro o convenceu finalmente — O Presidente precisa se manter na sede do Conselho, como seu pilar. A primeira dama atenderá ao chamado dos Seguidores de Seth. E confio que a minha ancestralidade sanguínea irá me proteger.

Com um beijo apaixonado ambos selaram o acordo.

Saga permaneceria na sede da Romênia e Geisty partiria imediatamente para Londres.

Ao final do beijo, a cigana afastou-se do companheiro e utilizando um de seus dons do sangue preparou-se para a longa viagem.

Diante dos olhos atentos de Saga, o corpo de Geisty condensou-se lentamente, até sua bela figura transforma-se em uma névoa negra e consistente.

Com a forma física dispersa em uma nuvem vaga, Geisty flutuou pelo aposento numa velocidade impressionante até deslizar para fora através das frestas e dobradiças das janelas, então os fortes ventos auxiliariam sua jornada até a Inglaterra.

Na sala, um tanto apreensivo Saga se recostou na poltrona e com voz calma, porém poderosa, ordenou à Saori que seguisse com os relatos, mesmo que agora fosse impossível para ele focar a atenção em quaisquer dados e imagens mostrados na tela. Toda sua concentração era voltara para Geisty e seu encontro com o sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth.

Pouco mais de uma hora havia se passado quando sobre o jardim da mansão Setita em Londres uma nuvem negra se dissipou no ar revelando as formas femininas da vampira cigana, que se materializou diante da entrada da moradia.

Antes mesmo de tocar os pés descalços na grama imunda, Geisty correu os olhos púrpuras assombrados pelas imediações, chocando-se com o que via!

Membros mutilados e uma carcaça humana que já juntava um tanto de insetos. Um pouco mais ao longe três corpos ressequidos decapitados. Um deles totalmente dilacerado. As cabeças jaziam entre as folhagens e o fedor Assamita logo fora por ela reconhecido.

Quando tocou a grama com sola dos pés delicados, a cigana usou um longo lenço vermelho vivo que trazia sobre os ombros para cobrir parcialmente o nariz e a boca, depois caminhou lentamente até outro corpo caído mais ao centro do vergel.

Estreitou os olhos e analisou transtornada cada detalhe, reconhecendo as armas Assamitas que ainda estavam presas nas vestes do cadáver. Então curvou ligeiramente o tronco para frente para examinar um amontoado de terra abaixo de um arbusto, mas na mesma hora fora surpreendida pela voz grave e vigorosa do sumo sacerdote que surgia atrás de si.

— Procura por isto?

Ao se virar de supetão, Geisty surpreendeu-se ao ver a cabeça decapitada de El Cid diante de si. Shaka a erguia na altura dos olhos da vampira, a segurando pelos cabelos ralos.

Geisty contorceu o rosto numa expressão terrível, misto de asco, assombro e incredulidade, então Shaka lançou para ela um olhar alucinado e duro, e imediatamente o corpo todo da cigana foi acometido por uma paralisia opressora, como se mãos invisíveis revolvessem a terra e brotassem do solo agarrando-lhe com força a espinha.

— Quem é você e o que faz aqui? — rosnou o sumo sacerdote, os olhos completamente negros a encarar a alma amaldiçoada da Pietone — Veio atrás disto? — chacoalhou a cabeça de El Cid no ar.

Geisty encarou as trevas nos olhos de Shaka com serenidade e pacatez.

A metamorfose e a viagem exigiram muito de si e fora de seu pleno poder a cigana tinha consciência de que não poderia, nem deveria, enfrentar o Setita, ainda mais agora que ele se mostrava tão mais poderoso. Por isso, apenas analisou aquele olhar selvagem de forma invasiva e se anunciou, sem nada temer.

— Eu sou Geisty, do clã Pietone, e o que faço aqui é você quem precisa me dizer, sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth. Afinal, não fui eu quem rogou por uma audiência presencial e de caráter urgente.

Shaka estreitou os olhos, surpreso, e de repente a figura de Geisty lhe soou vagamente familiar, porém não se recordava de jamais tê-la visto.

— Como disse? — inquiriu confuso.

— Eu venho a mando do Conselho. — disse a cigana — Sou representante direta do Presidente. E é apropriado que saiba, Setita, que tudo o que for dito aqui, a partir do momento que meus pés tocaram esse solo amaldiçoado, concomitantemente será do conhecimento de Saga, pois estamos ligados pelo sangue! — revelou sem titubear, mesmo diante daquela imobilidade sufocante.

— O... que? — Shaka trincou os dentes — Eu não posso acreditar que Saga me mandou uma... uma mulher para...

— Uma mulher não, sumo sacerdote. — Geisty o interrompeu abruptamente, elevando o tom de voz — A mulher! Eu sou a esposa, a companheira de Saga, e a Primeira Dama!... E se tiver o mínimo de juízo e sensatez irá remover a magia que colocou sobre mim para que possamos tratar do que o fez solicitar a presença do Presidente à esta sede. Caso contrário, terá apenas mais um problema sob sua alçada.

Shaka sentiu toda a tensão daquele momento, e lançou com fúria a cabeça de El Cid contra o chão.

Estava surpreso, já que nunca vira a tal mulher junto de Saga mesmo ela lhe parecendo tão familiar, mas mesmo sendo ela a companheira do Patricii, a atitude do Presidente ainda assim lhe era vista como desmerecimento e pouco caso.

Não estava nada satisfeito com o declínio de Saga diante do seu chamado, e como se pudesse olhar para seu rosto através dos olhos da cigana aproximou-se dela até ficar cara a cara, com os narizes quase se tocando.

— Então vocês possuem um laço sanguíneo. Sendo assim você deve estar me ouvindo, não é mesmo, Saga? — vociferou em voz baixa, soltando as palavras por entre os dentes serrados — O que essa escumalha cigana faz aqui? Até quando você negligenciará aos meus alertas e tratará um possível levante contra os clãs de membros ancestrais como um simples assunto de divisão territorial?

— Retire a magia, sumo sacerdote, ou estará declarando guerra diretamente ao Conselho! — Geisty o encarava de volta, mas Shaka estava alucinado, pela fúria e pela revolta.

— Estou começando a achar que meu apoio à sua candidatura foi um grande erro! — disse o Setita olhando dentro das íris violetas da vampira que permanecia com o semblante sereno — Um erro, aliás, que terei prazer em reparar a qualquer momento!

— Ora sumo sacerdote, não nos insulte com suas ameaças vazias. — a voz de Geisty tomou um tom mais ríspido e potente, ao passo que seus olhos faiscavam um lampejo púrpura — Vocês, Seguidores de Seth, podem ser muito aptos a articular manobras políticas sujas e mesquinhas, mas estão longe de abalar as sólidas estruturas milenares do Conselho. Assim sendo, sumo sacerdote Shaka, eu recomendo que se acalme e retire a magia que colocou em mim, ou terá que lidar sozinho com o seu predador, pois o Conselho está sob nossas mãos. Minha e de Saga!... Creio que não vai querer que todos os clãs lhes virem as costas, não é mesmo? Mas... se preferir, Shaka, se tratar de assuntos ligados ao Conselho com uma mulher ainda for desmerecimento para você, eu posso gentilmente retornar à Romênia e deixá-lo lidar sozinho com seus canibais ferozes e famintos.

— Não diria desmerecimento, mulher, mas sim um insulto! — rebateu o Setita entre perdigotos — O seu clã é uma escória! Foi banido do Conselho há milênios! Parte dessa sua petulância nada mais é que reflexo dos Pietone! Você diz que não posso tirar Saga do cargo da presidência? Cigana tola! Você já fez isso no momento que ligou seu sangue rudimentar ao dele. Ou acha que os membros do Conselho o manterão no cargo quando souberem de sua existência?

— Você não me revelará! O Conselho está do seu lado, Shaka. Será possível que perdeu a razão? — Geisty quase gritou, começando a ficar deveras preocupada com o rumo da conversa — Eu vim até aqui atender a seu chamado! Como tem o desplante de nos ameaçar?

— E você, Saga? Como ousa me mandar uma mulher, uma cigana, uma escória Pietone para tratar de um problema que já havia reportado a você e do qual não foi dada a devida atenção?

Shaka sabia que Saga o ouvia, assim como o Patricii era ciente de que o Setita poderia perfeitamente retirá-lo do cargo a qualquer momento, revelar a existência de Geisty e abalar as estruturas de poder da sociedade vampírica, instaurando um verdadeiro caos generalizado.

Na Romênia, Saga se levantava da poltrona apreensivo. Tanto pela ameaça contra sua amada quanto pelas ameaças a seu cargo na presidência, mas antes que os ânimos se exaltassem ainda mais na Inglaterra, Mu finalmente interveio, materializando-se no jardim diante de Geisty, Shaka, e indiretamente Saga.

— Calados, os dois! — bradou o Nut em tom gutural, e na mesma hora elevou sua Presença de modo a causar medo em ambos os vampiros — Essa é a razão da sociedade atual dos imortais estar tão falha. Estamos à beira de uma guerra e tudo que sabem fazer é cuspir ameaças infundadas um contra o outro feito tolos.

Imponente, Mu caminhou até eles e se colocou entre ambos, encarando ora os olhos negros de Shaka, ora os púrpuras de Geisty.

— Parem de ralhar feito filhotes nervosos e desorientados. — continuou o vampiro ancestral, depois cravou seus olhos verdes aos de Geisty e utilizando-se do laço sanguíneo da vampira com o Patricii falou diretamente com ele — Saga! Esse é o seu nome, não é mesmo? Vocês não tem a mínima ideia do perigo que os cercam. Passei os últimos dias estudando a ordem atual dos vampiros e vi que este Conselho decadente está à beira da ruína. O frágil equilíbrio que tanto lutaram para manter já foi rompido há tempos... A guerra não está às nossas portas, como imaginam, mas já foi declarada. Não apenas os Seguidores de Seth estão no olho do furacão, mas todos os clãs, e a única decisão que precisam tomar de hoje em diante é de que lado vocês estarão.

Mu então desviou o olhar de Geisty e encarou as orbes negras do sumo sacerdote, mas cerrou os lábios e dirigiu-se a ele com telepatia.

"Quanto a você, meu amado, aquiete-se! A sua repulsa à figura feminina me é uma ofensa sem precedentes, mas eu tenho consciência de que não é sua culpa esse modo de pensar. Pelo pouco tempo que estive no Mundo Novo pude perceber que essa postura é adotada por todos os imortais da Nova Era, e infelizmente também pelo gado... Vê-se que o Mundo não seguiu os moldes da divisão de poder que os Nuts criaram..." — balançou a cabeça negativamente — "Saiba, meu amado Shaka, que não vejo ofensa, tampouco desrespeito algum em uma fêmea vir até nós representando o Conselho. Pelo contrário. A mim é uma honra!... A vida vem da mãe. E da mãe também veio a pós-vida... Tanto a minha quanto a sua." — encarava vigorosamente o rosto de Shaka, que nada dizia — "Aset nos criou. Criou os Seguidores, e foi a fêmea mais poderosa e corajosa que já caminhou sobre essa Terra. A energia criadora de todo o Universo é feminina, e nós devemos honrar o Sagrado feminino... Portanto, meu amado companheiro, acalme seu coração e desconstrua seus preconceitos, pois tudo o que não precisamos agora é de mais inimigos. Esta mulher e o presidente do Conselho são um só. Ela estava presente em todas as reuniões. Não se deixe levar pelo destempero... Sinto que eles correm tanto risco quanto nós, e o destino deles está ligado ao nosso."

Shaka reconhecia legitimidade nas palavras de Mu e não as contestou. Ao em vez disso, por segundos se questionou quando fora que tinha se deixado contaminar tanto pela passagem das Eras e esquecido do verdadeiro valor do feminino em sua vida.

Em vida amou uma mulher, teve filhos com ela, foi devoto de Kali, uma divindade feminina do panteão hindu, e sempre soube o importante papel desempenhado pelas divindades egípcias. Envergonhou-se, mas não podia descontruir em segundos os moldes patriarcais que a sociedade moldara em si, por isso ainda encarava o rosto de Geisty com severidade e repulsa, mas não mais com ameaça.

Shaka agora também se recordava de onde havia visto aquela mulher.

Tinha partilhado das memórias de Mu quando fizeram a troca sanguínea, e agora Geisty lhe aparecia na mente como uma lembrança vaga, fantasmagórica, porém não mais aleatória.

Mu então voltou a face para a cigana e a libertou da magia de Shaka com um simples aceno de cabeça, depois abrandou sua Presença imponente e deu seguimento à reunião.

— Geisty dos Pietone, eu sei que como mulher na atual sociedade vampírica você não tem valor algum, e não passa de uma sombra escondida atrás de seu companheiro. Aliás, essa sua estratégia é sublime! A melhor maneira de subir ao poder. Você é uma fêmea sábia e ardilosa. — sorriu ligeiramente.

Livre das amarras invisíveis que a oprimiam, Geisty arregalou os olhos surpresa e admirada, tanto com a postura quando com as palavras do Nut, as quais jamais havia experimentado tanto em sua vida quanto na pós-vida.

Contudo, mesmo com a aparente generosidade de Mu, a cigana não abriu mão de seguir com cautela, uma vez que no mundo vampírico inimigos se disfarçavam de aliados facilmente, e sem deixar transparecer as suas reservas, deu um passo em direção ao Nut, analítica e compenetrada, mas não encontrou tempo nem oportunidade para questiona-lo no que quer que fosse, uma vez que Shaka já tomava a frente novamente se colocando diante dela, cortando o contato visual entre eles, já que queria que Saga ouvisse claramente a decisão que havia tomado.

— Bem, já que é tão sábia assim, cigana, e já que sua influência sobre o Conselho é um fato irrevogável, julgo que o que tenho a lhe dizer seja de fácil compreensão. — disse o sumo sacerdote — Eu, Shaka, sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth, assim como todo o meu clã, estou declarando guerra aos Espectros das Sombras.

Geisty sentiu o corpo estremecer e a vontade vacilar.

— O... o que disse? — a cigana murmurou incrédula.

— O motivo de ter chamado o Presidente do Conselho até aqui foi para lhe dizer pessoalmente que eu não vou mais pedir providências legais, sequer me reportar, porque não há mais tempo para isso e nem me resta paciência para suas burocracias infundadas. Agora, a caça será o caçador, e eu vou derrubar um por um daquele clã amaldiçoado!

Na Romênia, Saga se levantou da poltrona num gesto abrupto e intempestivo, num claro sinal de apreensão e surpresa.

Ao mesmo tempo em que via e ouvia tudo que se passava na Inglaterra, o Patricii corria os olhos heterocrômicos pelos dados mostrados na tela da projeção.

Seu coração inerte parecia bater novamente exasperado dentro do peito quando viu os números levantados no dossiê de Saori Kido, os quais mostravam o crescimento descontrolado do clã Espectro das Sombras, dados estes que lhe pareceram à primeira instância inacreditáveis.

Em menos de um ano os Espectros das Sombras se multiplicaram em número e dominância territorial de forma sufocante, alcançando um contingente gigantesco de novos membros que abrangia todo o território global.

— Não pode ser! — murmurou o Patricii, perguntando-se como havia deixado que aquilo acontecesse diante de seu comando — Isso é...

Na sociedade atual era estritamente proibido, pelas leis vampíricas que regem o equilíbrio, um clã elevar seu contingente daquela forma. O Conselho monitorava o crescimento dos clãs os mantendo sob seu controle, e aqueles números era um claro sinal de levante!

O slide que se seguiu aos números trazia uma fotografia.

Um homem alto, rosto austero, semblante severo, cabelos loiros revoltosos, sobrancelhas unidas no centro da fronte, olhos num tom de mel.

Na Inglaterra, Shaka encarava o rosto de Geisty, que lhe parecia estreitar o olhar em uma fúria contida.

— Eu anuncio aqui, Saga, que Hades, líder dos Espectros das Sombras, é meu inimigo declarado, e eu vou atrás dele. E sendo Hades um dos membros do Conselho, considerarei que também o Conselho estará contra mim se não tomar medidas quanto à permanência desse traidor entre vocês. Enquanto lidam com estatísticas e dossiês, Hades lida com números e aliados. — apontou para a cabeça de El Cid que lançara contra o gramado — Não vou mais esperar por seu aval ou suas resoluções políticas. Os Seguidores de Seth agora irão para a guerra, e Hades é meu primeiro alvo!

— Pois eu creio que o seu alvo seja outro, sumo sacerdote. — Geisty adiantou-se, capturando a atenção de todos, Mu, Shaka e mesmo Saga na Romênia, que olhava circunspecto para o retrato projetado na tela — Hades é apenas uma distração. O verdadeiro inimigo tem outro nome!

Na Romênia, Saga aproximou-se da tela e cravou seus olhos, que agora possuíam uma faísca fantasmagoria, na figura projetada.

— Radamanthys! — disse o Patricii, e na mesma hora Geisty repetiu o nome do líder do levante Espectro no jardim da sede Setita, na Inglaterra.


	22. Chapter 22

Londres, Inglaterra.

— Você disse... Radamanthys? — falou Shaka surpreso, depois percebeu uma mudança súbita no semblante da vampira. Ela parecia alarmada, e tudo levava a crer que sua perturbação repentina estava ligada a esse nome.

Com os olhos arregalados cravados ao vazio da noite, Geisty via, através da visão de Saga, a foto do Espectro projetada na tela, e em sua mente recordações nefastas do passado agora se misturavam aos dados levantados por Saori Kido e às acusações do sumo sacerdote Setita.

— Sim... Radamanthys! — murmurou a cigana com os lábios trêmulos, seus dentes rangiam de ódio — O braço direito de Hades, o líder dos Espectros das Sombras...

— Eu sei quem é Radamanthys, mulher, mas por que cita o nome desse pulha? — questionou Shaka em tom grave e firme.

— Porque é ele o seu inimigo, sumo sacerdote, não Hades. — afirmou a vampira com uma faísca escarlate nos olhos selvagens.

Shaka estreitou os olhos e galgou alguns passos em direção a ela, sempre sendo observado de forma prudente por Mu, que ao menor sinal de destempero por parte dos dois estava pronto a intervir novamente.

— E por que está fazendo essa afirmação com tanta veemência, cigana? — disse num ranger de dentes o Setita, encarando os olhos da vampira de forma ameaçadora enquanto se aproximava — O que vocês do Conselho sabem que eu não sei? O que estão escondendo?

— Não se aproxime mais, sumo sacerdote, ou... — determinou Geisty mantendo a postura firme de antes, pois mesmo estando momentaneamente enfraquecida não se deixaria intimidar ou subjugar pelo Setita.

— Ou o quê? — interrompeu Shaka — Então eu fui até a Romênia, perdi meu tempo expondo relatórios, pleiteando uma posição do Conselho quanto aos ataques sofridos pelo meu clã e agora você me diz que sabia o nome do meu inimigo desde o começo? — rosnou Shaka, parando a centímetros de distância da Pietone ao sentir a mão de Mu sobre seu ombro.

— Shaka, deixa-a falar. — disse o Nut com voz grave, enquanto divisava o rosto de Geisty, percebendo que ela avaliava as peças de um quebra-cabeças que acabara de decifrar — Sei que ela tem algo importante a nos dizer a respeito desse Radamanthys e eu quero ouvir. Vamos, Geisty, nos diga o que sabe. Basta de mistérios e informações veladas.

Silêncio.

Na Romênia Saga sentia toda a tensão vivida pela companheira, e quando percebeu que Geisty estava disposta a colocar todas as cartas na mesa dispensou Saori Kido e ficou sozinho na sala, conectado à esposa mentalmente, atento a tudo que ela diria no jardim daquela mansão em ruínas.

— Radamanthys foi o vampiro quem perseguiu, capturou e matou muitos dos membros do meu clã... exterminando a todos os que foram pegos. — disse num tom tão vigoroso quanto aflito — Os ataques nazistas às comunidades ciganas do Leste europeu eram apenas uma fachada para sua caçada... Capturado, meu povo foi submetido a todo tipo de experimentos científicos, usados como cobaias em laboratórios do Partido Nazista e mortos aos montes com requintes de crueldade... Eu sei que foi Radamanthys quem engendrou essa perseguição, porque eu segui seu rastro e ele me levou até um desses laboratórios... — Geisty fez uma breve pausa, então seus olhos carmins passaram a nadar em uma piscina de sangue escarlate —... Eu invadi o local e quando entrei em uma das saletas o peguei dissecando uma Pietone que outrora fora uma das mais belas dançarinas do meu clã... jovem... poderosa... — súbito o rosto melancólico da vampira se transfigurou em ódio terrível — Eles eram a minha família, todos eles, tanto os mortais como os imortais... Eu tinha o dever de protegê-los, jurei guarda-los... mas, não fui capaz... Naquela noite, houve uma luta ferrenha e consegui libertar poucos, bem poucos mortais, porém não consegui juntar provas, além do ataque covarde ao meu clã, e que fossem suficientes para apresentar ao Conselho vampírico... suficientes para acusar Radamanthys e... — encarou o rosto atônito de Shaka, sem titubear —... E sabe muito bem, sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth, que o clã Pietone não faz parte do Conselho e que também não somos bem vindos nele. Somente o ataque ao meu clã não valia como acusação. Mesmo que fossemos canibalizados até o último membro, o Conselho jamais se manifestaria a nosso favor, muito menos nos acudiria... Estamos sozinhos nesse mundo, e só podemos contar uns com os outros para nos protegermos. Foi exatamente por estarmos desamparados desde sempre que convenci Saga, meu companheiro há séculos, a se candidatar à Presidência, para que assim, talvez, eu conseguisse salvaguardar os Pietone das incertezas do destino, mesmo que fosse de forma velada e sob os olhos vigilantes de todos os membros do Conselho... Era uma manobra arriscada, estávamos pondo nossas pós-vidas em risco, mas era tudo o que tínhamos ao nosso alcance... Mesmo que por debaixo dos panos, eu conseguiria dar apoio e proteção aos meus. Nas últimas décadas pusemos todos os nossos olhos e ouvidos voltados a Radamanthys de forma discreta, sem o consentimento do Conselho, mas aquele nazista é esperto como uma raposa velha, nunca deixa rastros... E ouso dizer, Setita, que ele é um inimigo muito pior que Hades jamais foi. Ele é maquiavélico em sua mais pura essência. Capaz de articular planos de uma ambição inacreditavelmente opulenta e conseguindo seguidores fiéis e devotos à sua causa de uma forma inexplicável. — enquanto falava, o rosto da cigana se transfigurava exibindo sutilmente os traços da Besta por conta do ódio que brotava de dentro de si.

Nesse momento o indescritível abraçou todo o ser do sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth, que tomado por uma raiva insana contorceu seu rosto numa expressão pavorosa, junção de tudo que sentia, desde incredulidade frente ao que acabara de ouvir da cigana à sensação de ter sido enganado por Saga, e num rompante de ira avançou contra Geisty tencionando agarrar-lhe o pescoço, mas fora impedido no ato por Mu, que ao lançar-se à sua frente o agarrou com extrema força o puxando para uma distância segura da vampira.

— Shaka! Contenha sua ira... — bradou o Nut na tentativa de chamar o companheiro à razão — Ou ao menos a use de maneira correta!

— Como pode me pedir conivência quando essa escumalha cigana e aquele pulha Patricii esse tempo todo tinham a resposta que eu procurava e nada disseram, Mu? Eu vou... — rosnou esbravejando enquanto se debatia nos braços do Nut.

— Você vai represar sua raiva para usá-la no momento propício. — disse Mu apertando mais os dedos contra os braços inquietos do sumo sacerdote, chamando sua atenção — "Shaka, ouça! Ouça!... Olhe para mim!" — falava com o Setita agora por telepatia — "Não desperdice sua ira contra ela, contra Saga ou o Conselho... Não são eles nossos inimigos. Nosso alvo é outro."

Finalmente, quando Shaka voltou seus olhos azuis para encarar a face de Mu, o Nut continuou.

"Eu sinto sua raiva, sua revolta... Sinto tudo que sente, meu companheiro. Meu peito queima com a mesma indignação que consome o seu, mas uma batalha contra essa mulher aqui é um erro. Ela não é nossa inimiga... Na iminência da guerra o destempero é o caminho mais curto à derrota. Se não for capaz de controlar o seu ímpeto e pensar com estratégia não venceremos... O destino da cigana, e também o do Conselho, está traçado, e não está em nossas mãos."

Após segundos encarando os olhos verdes do amado, Shaka meneou levemente a cabeça num gesto de concordância, então Mu lhe soltou os braços confiante, e passado um momento o Setita voltou a encarar a face firme de Geisty.

"Você está certo, como sempre esteve, Mu." — disse o sumo sacerdote diretamente à mente do Nut, depois lhe pousou a mão sobre o peito por um instante e sem desviar os olhos da face da Pietone caminhou de volta até ela.

— Essa omissão, cigana, é só mais uma prova de que eu nada devo ao Conselho daqui para frente. Nenhum passo meu nessa guerra será reportado a vocês... Mesmo que sobrevivam ao que está por vir. — disse severo — Saga não deveria ter escondido essa informação de mim. Não quando acusei diretamente o clã dos Espectros. Eu disse a vocês que eles estavam nos caçando, e vocês preferiram nos usar como meras iscas.

— Não usamos o seu clã como iscas. Não! Precisávamos de uma prova cabal dos planos traiçoeiros dos Espectros das Sombras! — pontuou em voz baixa a cigana, que encarava o sumo sacerdote sem reservas.

— Tolos ingênuos... Quando meu clã for totalmente exterminado o de vocês será o próximo, e depois outros, até criarem sua própria raça e leis. Você diz que Radamanthys é nosso principal inimigo? Pois, saiba que não descarto a participação de Hades nesse golpe. Portanto, cigana, e você também, Saga, sua revelação apenas me serviu para colocar um alvo a mais na minha lista. Eu irei atrás de Hades e Radamanthys, e não ousem tentar me impedir.

Na mansão da Romênia Saga olhava enquanto apertava os dedos contra as palmas das mãos, sentido as unhas macularem a pele tamanha a força que imprimia ao ato. Estava tenso e apreensivo, por tudo que ouvira, pelas ameaças de Shaka, pela iminência de uma guerra entre clãs, porém principalmente pela segurança de sua amada esposa.

"Geisty, volte. Volte imediatamente. Não há mais o que negar ou investigar. A conduta de Radamanthys e Hades, e esse ataque Assamita à sede Setita são provas suficientes da traição dos Espectros das Sombras. Agora precisamos articular nossa defesa, fazer uma convocação extraordinária e de urgência com todos os membros do Conselho. Nós pegamos Radamanthys!"

— NÃO! Eu o peguei! — bradou Shaka quebrando o silêncio enquanto apontava o dedo indicador para a face assustada de Geisty, que arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

— Você... você está lendo a minha mente, Setita? — exclamou ela em tom surpreso e irado — Como se atreve?

— Ouça bem, Saga. Radamanthys e Hades são meus! — continuou o sumo sacerdote com os olhos flamejantes cravados aos de Geisty, trêmulo de ódio e inquietação — Alertei o Conselho sobre uma possível conduta traiçoeira dos Espectros e vocês nada fizeram a não ser colocar espiões e juntar números. Pois bem, enquanto juntavam números eles abraçavam um exército. Agora eles são meus!

— Pois bem, revide, sacerdote. Vá atrás de sua vingança. — disse a Pietone — Arranque a cabeça de Radamanthys, de Hades e de cada Espectro das Sombras que atravessar o seu caminho. Quanto aos Assamitas... Nunca foi preciso uma autorização direta para abatê-los, portanto se quiser caça-los também fique a vontade. O Concelho se armará e irá para o fronte. Depois dessa noite qualquer Espectro das Sombras agora é oficialmente declarado como nosso inimigo, e a ordem geral é abater e caçar a todos eles... Até não restar nenhum.

A cigana então desviou seus olhos púrpuras para fixa-los agora em Mu, que observava a tudo calado, e foi com pesar em sua voz de veludo que disse em tom de melancolia:

— Sinto muito você chegar em tempos tão difíceis.

Mu devolveu um olhar firme à Pietone.

"Não sinta. Os tempos são sempre difíceis para nós. No entanto, não pretendo deixar que o passado se repita. Desta vez eu lutarei em nome do futuro." — disse o Nut usando telepatia, sabendo que Shaka também o ouvia através do elo de sangue que partilhavam — "Irei fortalecer o meu clã, os Setitas, para a batalha, e aconselho que tracem uma estratégia para que não sejam pegos novamente de surpresa."

Ainda abalada, Geisty assumiu sua forma vampírica e encarando os dois imortais à sua frente invocou seu dom do sangue para iniciar a metamorfose.

O Nut ainda lhe era uma incógnita. Fora até ali buscar respostas, mas não havia mais tempo sequer para lhe fazer as perguntas.

— Com você ao lado deles, talvez tenham alguma esperança. — disse a cigana ao olhar para Mu, e logo em seguida sua figura se dissipou no ar em forma de uma nuvem vaga que alçou aos céus e desapareceu diante dos olhos fúlgidos dos dois vampiros.

Visivelmente irritado, Shaka baixou a cabeça e esfregou a testa algumas vezes.

— Desgraçados. — resmungou entredentes — Esse tempo todo eles esconderam essa informação de mim... Dissimulados! Sabia que não podia confiar em Saga!... E... Radamanthys? Duvido que Radamanthys esteja engendrando sozinho esse golpe.

Acercando-se do Setita, Mu lhe passou um braço por cima dos ombros o puxando para um abraço.

— Eu não conheço a ambos, tenho apenas as informações que vejo em suas memórias, mas um golpe como esse jamais é orquestrado por um único cérebro pensante... No entanto, agora que nosso inimigo tem um nome é chegada a hora de nos preparamos.

Shaka levantou o rosto e cravou seus olhos aos de Mu, com um semblante sério e resoluto.

— Eu e todo o meu clã esperamos obstinadamente por esse dia, mas agora que ele chegou eu... — franziu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas finas, fazendo uma pausa breve —... Eu temo por ti, Mu.

— Teme por mim? — disse o Nut surpreso.

— O _Sanguinem Mitto_ , ritual dos deuses, é audaz e jamais foi feito antes... Tudo que sei dele é baseado apenas nos papiros mais antigos... Depois... somos muitos!

— Ora, sumo sacerdote, será que está perdendo a sua fé?

— Não! De forma alguma!

— Você sabe, mais que qualquer outro ser, que meu despertar não é obra do acaso. Não existe acaso, Shaka. — disse Mu fazendo uma carícia na lateral do rosto do amado — Confie em mim. Confie em seu deus!... Eu farei cumprir as profecias!

Muito distante dali, na região da Baviera, sul da Alemanha, vestido em um roupão negro de veludo Radamanthys andava em círculos, agitado, pelo amplo quarto mergulhado em penumbra, até que o toque fortuito do celular o fez galgar apressado em linha reta pela primeira vez naquela noite até a escrivaninha que ficava no fundo do aposento.

Apanhou o aparelho ruidoso de cima do móvel dando uma rápida verificada na tela, então deslizou o dedo sobre a película e atendeu.

— Já passou uma noite, Valentine! — reprendeu com voz rouca e tom austero — Por que me retorna só agora? O que houve?

Do outro lado da linha, a voz incerta e timorata do subordinado deu a notícia a qual o vampiro tanto temia ouvir.

"Senhor Radamanthys... Sinto informa-lo que... os mercenários do grupo de El Cid... e o próprio El Cid... caíram!"

Um segundo de um silêncio sepulcral se fez no quarto do castelo.

— O... que? — rosnou o Espectro liberando a Besta que residia dentro de si, então seus olhos como num passe de mágica tingiram-se de um dourado vivo e reluzente, as presas afiadas projetaram-se da boca selvagem e em torno de si as sombras se adensaram — El Cid caiu? EL CID FOI DERROTADO?... Tem certeza do que está me dizendo?

"Sim, senhor. Absoluta. Eu mesmo estava lá junto dos outros dois que mandou para espionar o "serviço"." — respondeu Valentine, que através das experiências genéticas feitas por Radamanthys, possuía o dom de ver e ouvir à distância através das sombras, além de possuir uma geração tão fraca que camuflava sua presença como se não existisse.

— MALDIÇÃO! — urrou o nazista em fúria desmedida, as sombras engolindo todo o quarto — Como isso é possível? Eu não posso acreditar!... Maldito Shaka! Verme imundo!... Como El Cid foi derrotado? Como?... Não podia haver falhas, eu avisei! Eu paguei uma fábula em dinheiro para o pulha capturar aquela víbora... Era só captura-lo e nada mais!

"Havia mais Seguidores de Seth na mansão, meu senhor."

— E o que isso importa? Para El Cid e seus soldados degenerados os Seguidores de Seth são presa fácil! Eu mesmo já abati vários! Por mil demônios, era só trazer Shaka para mim!

Enquanto Radamanthys vociferava alucinado, a voz trêmula do outro lado da linha pedia atenção de forma tímida:

— O que, maldição? Fale! — berrou o Espectro.

"Senhor, eles abateram todos os Seguidores que estavam fazendo a guarda de Shaka na mansão, mas quando pensamos que enfim conseguiriam capturar o sumo sacerdote, um outro vampiro apareceu."

— Um outro vampiro? Que vampiro?

"O convidado do sumo sacerdote. O que apareceu há pouco e a quem o Setita parece que vem mantendo a identidade em segredo."

— Prossiga.

"Esse vampiro chegou em meio ao combate e deu cabo de três Assamitas sozinho... em poucos segundos."

O ex-general nazista, atônito e alarmado, sentou-se em uma poltrona suntuosa que estava próximo a uma das grandes janelas do aposento.

— E você conseguiu ver como ele era?

"Não muito bem, mas senti sua poderosa Presença... E posso dizer com toda a propriedade que me cabe, senhor, que sua Presença é algo que jamais senti em nenhum de nossa espécie antes."

Novamente o silêncio tomou forma entre eles.

Radamanthys tinha os olhos dourados presos a um ponto qualquer no pequeno espaço que separava um Caravaggio de um Rembrandt na parede, e quando pensou em articular uma pergunta o espião prosseguiu com o relato.

"O pior ainda está por vir, senhor... Há pouco Shaka me pareceu invocar alguém."

Radamanthys franziu as sobrancelhas unidas num gesto de apreensão e curiosidade.

— Invocar alguém? Quem?

"Uma mulher... Uma mulher do Conselho."

Num rompante de aflição e surpresa, o Espectro levantou-se da poltrona exacerbado.

— O que disse?

"Eu me aproximei o quanto pude. Não consegui ouvir a conversa toda, mas ouvi claramente o Conselho ser mencionado... e também o nome de Saga e de... Hades."

As mãos do ex-general nazista tremeram, quase deixando o celular cair.

Ao mesmo tempo Radamanthys sentiu os pelos da nuca se eriçarem, e com uma ação involuntária devido à fúria que o tomava, esmagou o celular com a própria mão encerrando a ligação. Arremessou os restos do aparelho contra a parede enquanto vociferava de forma quase incompreensível.

— Malditos! Porcos malditos! Vermes podres!

Descontrolado, com um brado que quebrou o silêncio da noite agarrou a poltrona de veludo e a atirou contra a enorme janela de vidro.

— Não passam de bestas inferiores! Miseráveis! Eu vou matar todos eles, eu vou consumir a todos! Vermes imundos! — com as garras distendidas, retalhou as telas na parede, os lençóis da cama, a madeira dos móveis num ataque de fúria insana — Era para eu mesmo ter feito o serviço! Ou ter mandado gente melhor, gente competente! Era para ter mandado a minha gente! Bando de abutres filhos de uma puta! Incompetentes!... Agora vou ter que me acertar com o imbecil do Hades!... Maldição!

Quase no mesmo instante em que Radamanthys entregava-se a um ataque de fúria na Alemanha, outra criatura das sombras, a quilômetros de distância dali, no interior da Áustria, escondido no covil que servia de sede para seu clã, sentia o sangue morto em suas veias entrar em ebulição tamanho o ódio que tomara conta de todo seu ser quando seus olhos verdes correram pelas linhas impressas do comunicado oficial que o Conselho vampírico lhe enviara ainda naquela noite.

"Caros membros do Conselho.

Um levante contra esta instituição foi descoberto e provado nesta noite, cuja autoria parte do clã dos Espectros das Sombras.

Dentre as leis transgredidas configuram: o abraço de novos membros de forma desordenada e em dimensões de números nunca antes registrados, formando, assim, um contingente gigantesco perante aos outros clãs; ataques repetidos ao clã dos Seguidores de Seth; canibalismo criminoso praticado com o intuito de elevar sua força consanguínea, o que é tido como abominável por esta instituição.

Por terem quebrado regras e descumprido normas de conduta para a manutenção da nossa ordem e proteção da Máscara, o Conselho declara, através dos poderes a ele concedidos, que o clã dos Espectros das Sombras está oficialmente desligado dessa instituição, sendo considerado, a partir de hoje, renegados e declaradamente nossos inimigos.

Assim sendo, todo e qualquer membro deste clã abominável poderá ser caçado e exterminado pelos participantes desta instituição sem perigo de punição.

Saga, dos Patricii.

Presidente do Conselho"

— MALDIÇÃO!

O brado do líder dos Espectros das Sombras fez tremer os alicerces das galerias subterrâneas que sustentavam a suntuosa mansão e também os corações mortos dos vampiros que ali estavam reunidos com ele.

Hades amassou o papel com as mãos trêmulas, de cujas palmas soerguiam-se labaredas de uma chama negra como a noite.

— SÉCULOS PARA CONSEGUIR COM QUE NOS ACEITASSEM NO CONSELHO E AQUELE IMBECIL JOGOU TODO MEU ESFORÇO AO VENTO!

O papel que trazia o comunicado fora consumido pelas chamas em segundos, e dos dedos longos de Hades cinzas agora escorriam como areia que passa pelo veio estreito de uma ampulheta.

— E agora, senhor Hades, o que faremos? — perguntou Zelos, um vampiro recém-criado de estatura baixa, cabeça calva e rosto mal diagramado.

Tomado em ira Hades encarou o jovem membro. No instante seguinte, feito tentáculos longuíssimos e poderosos, as sombras projetadas de seu corpo esgueiraram-se pelo chão da câmara, e tão rápido quanto um bote certeiro de uma fera consumiram Zelos por inteiro, na frente de todos os outros membros que ouviam passivos os gritos agonizantes do jovem vampiro.

— Eu deveria fazer isso com aquele biltre do Radamanthys! — rosnou o líder dos Espectros enquanto estreitava os olhos diante das sombras que tragavam Zelos — Maldito seja! Séculos para nos fortalecermos, séculos para nos organizarmos, jogados fora...

Quando os tentáculos negros se retraíram, uma carcaça ressequida caiu inerte sobre o solo.

Hades ainda matou mais dois novatos. Precisava descontar a raiva e a revolta nos mais fracos para não dar cabo da existência de Radamanthys assim que o visse, e quando sua sombra funesta voltou a jazer abaixo de seus pés ele encarou as faces amedrontadas dos que ali restavam enquanto invocava seu poder.

— Vocês não farão nada até que eu retorne. — disse com voz gutural e autoritária — Deem um alerta de guerra a todas as outras sedes e aguardem o meu comando.

Após ter dado a ordem, Hades invocou a Escuridão usando um dos dons das trevas dos quais tinha domínio, então todas as sombras projetadas naquele recinto, salvo as dos membros de seu clã, fora drenadas para si o envolvendo completamente e fazendo sua forma física adquirir a mesma mateira etérea da qual era formada.

Assim, como um vulto fantasmagórico que paira pelos ares, o líder do clã dos Espectros se fundia com as sombras da noite locomovendo-se em velocidade alucinante até cruzar a fronteira alemã e chegar à região da Baviera em poucos minutos, e assim que entrou na área que compreendia o castelo ocupado por Radamanthys toda a antiga construção foi engolida por uma única sombra funesta, tão densa e opressora quanto o ódio que crescia no coração morto de Hades.

Dentro do palacete, o ex-general nazista fora pego de surpresa.

Foi com os olhos dourados estupefatos e a vontade oprimida e temerosa que Radamanthys divisou a sombra infausta de Hades adentrar seu quarto através do vidro quebrado da janela que havia destruído há pouco.

— Senhor Hades! — murmurou o alemão com os lábios trêmulos, sentindo a poderosa presença do vampiro se elevar assustadoramente.

— RADAMANTHYS! — o retumbar da voz troante do líder dos Espectros ecoou no recinto açoitando as paredes do quarto e fazendo toda a estrutura tremer — Amaldiçoada seja a noite do seu abraço, seu incompetente!

Assim que as sombras se dissiparam e a figura de Hades se mostrou em toda sua imponência e ira para os olhos alarmados do ex-general nazista, este deu um curto passo para trás, temeroso. No ato esbarrou em um dos vários castiçais que guardavam velas acesas quase o levando ao chão.

— Senhor Hades, o que... faz aqui? — questionou em baixo tom, observando a figura imponente à sua frente de Presença incômoda e exalando uma fúria tão intensa que lhe parecia quase palpável.

— O que faço aqui? — rosnou o vampiro de longos e rebeldes cabelos negros — Pelo visto você ainda não está a par das boas novas. — estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente.

Radamanthys então consertou sua postura se pondo firme e ereto diante do líder, o encarando diretamente nos olhos inquisidores disse:

— Não. Creio que ainda não esteja integrado de novidades, mas... Para o senhor vir pessoalmente à minha morada sem prévio aviso imagino que as boas novas não sejam tão boas. — tentava se mostrar controlado, mas não convencia nem a si mesmo. Não depois do telefonema de Valentine lhe avisando da derrota dos Assamitas e da morte de El Cid.

— CÍNICO! — urrou Hades, e seus olhos brilharam malignamente quando se projetou para frente em velocidade espantosa avançando sobre Radamanthys, que foi empurrado contra a parede.

A escuridão no quarto se intensificou a mando do Espectro que a controlava a seu bel prazer, e apagando as chamas de todas as velas Hades permitiu que apenas uma, pequena e insegura em meio todo aquele mar de trevas restasse para poder usar a fraca luz que emanava dela como sombra projetada, a qual manipulou para prender o general, imobilizando-o.

Inclinando-se sobre o corpo de Radamanthys, Hades o agarrou pelos cabelos dourados dando um forte puxão para trás expondo sua garganta, depois abriu a boca e roçou as presas enormes na pele fria e alva.

— Nós fomos banidos do Conselho. — rosnou encarando a face apreensiva do alemão — Dados como renegados e declarados oficialmente inimigos.

— O... o que? — sussurrou Radamanthys, depois grunhiu ao sentir o cabelo puxado com ainda mais força pelas mãos poderosas de Hades.

— É isso mesmo que você ouviu, seu general de merda! Você e essa sua ânsia imprudente jogaram todo meu trabalho de séculos na lama! Séculos!... Nossos contingentes foram descobertos e eu sei que tem dedo seu nisso, Radamanthys!

Em fúria, Hades arremessou o subordinado contra o chão, que rolou alguns metros e bateu com as costas contra a parede do lado oposto tal qual um boneco velho de pano.

— FALE, RADAMANTHYS! O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ? — gritou o líder a plenos pulmões, enquanto já lançava tentáculos de sombras contra o alemão no chão os fazendo se transformar e chamas negras a consumir vorazmente a carne morta.

— Aaaaaahh, não mestre! Eu... Aaaah... — gritava o Espectro trincando os dentes ao sentir as chamas lhe consumindo. Sabia que Hades pretendia tortura-lo, porém não mata-lo, mas seu poder era tão grande e suas sombras tão vorazes que a dor que elas causavam fazia qualquer criatura, sã ou não, desejar a morte.

— Você o que, Radamanthys? — grunhiu Hades — Eu dei ordens expressas para que fosse com calma, com parcimônia, principalmente contra os Seguidores de Seth e Shaka, que é uma víbora perigosa. Avisei para não subestimá-lo, especialmente depois que soube que o maldito nos colocou sob suspeita direta frente ao Conselho devido à emboscada no Irã, a qual, diga-se de passagem, você fracassou em captura-lo e trazê-lo para mim!

— M-mestreeee... — rogou o general agonizando em dores, com o corpo parcialmente coberto por chagas horrendas.

— Shaka nos denunciou, não era hora para nos movimentarmos! Tínhamos que nos livrar dos olhos do Conselho antes, seu imbecil, incompetente! — Hades berrava enquanto a escuridão dançava ao seu redor feito um balé fúnebre.

Finamente sublimando as chamas que torturavam Radamanthys, o líder dos Espectros caminhou até o general se agachando a seu lado, então segurou em seu queixo o fazendo olhar para seu rosto ameaçador, enquanto observava as feridas no corpo do alemão cicatrizarem lentamente.

— Vai falar ou terei de consumir esse seu sangue ralo, essa salmoura indigesta que corre dentro de você para saber? Se ainda está nessa existência insignificante é apenas porque prezo por seus serviços como regente dos meus exércitos, mas já me causou tantos problemas que se me criar mais um empecilho não pensarei duas vezes em acabar com você.

— Eu... falo... — gemeu o Espectro contorcendo-se.

Hades então agarrou novamente em seus cabelos e o arrastou pelo quarto até atirá-lo contra uma das poltronas, depois colocou-se de pé à sua frente e reacendeu as chamas de algumas velas, permitindo que a luz sufocasse momentaneamente as trevas.

— Sou todo ouvidos.

Se o coração de Radamanthys ainda estivesse vivo estaria saltando ruidoso dentro do peito tamanha sua apreensão.

Com os olhos arregalados que exibiam as íris em tom amarelo intenso, o general alemão se ajeitou com cuidado na poltrona, e após pigarrear encarou o rosto de Hades.

Tentaria usar toda sua lábia e habilidade para manipular os fatos a seu favor como sempre fizera.

— Mestre Hades... — fez uma breve pausa —... Eu realmente não estou a par dessa decisão arbitrária do Conselho, mas devo assumir que fiz uma manobra audaciosa na tentativa de cumprir sua ordem de capturar o sumo sacerdote Setita... e deve ser a essa manobra que o Conselho se reportou.

— Que manobra foi essa, Radamanthys?

— Na ocasião do ataque ao templo dos Seguidores de Seth no Irã, aquela víbora escorregadia me escapou pelos dedos... Desde então eu nunca me conformei em ter de conviver com esse fracasso, e capturar Shaka passou a ser minha principal meta, por isso... contratei um caçador profissional.

— Está falando da nossa aliança com os Assamitas? Isso não me é novidade.

Hades arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Porém, mais uma vez o pulha escapou da emboscada e o assassino foi abatido. — continuou Radamanthys. Sua mente trabalhava alucinada, pois sabia que precisava ser convincente para se livrar de uma situação desastrosa como aquela — Então desconfiei de um fato: Como um Setita que não possui força bruta, tampouco maestria nas artes bélicas, foi capaz de se livrar de um habilidoso Assamita treinado pessoalmente por El Cid?

Hades ouvia a tudo atento, com seus olhos vampíricos faiscando uma chama vermelha, enquanto Radamanthys lhe encarava firmemente, convicto do que dizia.

— Desde então eu enviei espiões à Londres. Todos os passos daquela maldita Serpente passaram a ser vigiados incessantemente.

— Como é? Estava espionando Shaka? E por que não fui comunicado?

— Senhor, eu não o comuniquei dessa manobra, uma vez que não achei relevante.

Hades rangeu os dentes, colérico.

— Radamanthys...

— Senhor, eu tinha uma suspeita rasa que queria provar antes de lhe comunicar...

— Que suspeita?

— Em poucos dias de investigação descobri que Shaka está dando abrigo a um... hospede.

— E o que isso tem demais, Radamanthys?

— O fato é que não se trata de um hospede qualquer, senhor, mas de um vampiro cujo poder e Presença jamais foram sentidos por nenhum de nós. E quando digo nós, isso inclui o senhor também, mestre. — Radamanthys falava de forma sedutora e envolvente, atraindo a atenção de Hades, o colocando exatamente onde e na posição que queria.

— Um vampiro extremamente poderoso? — questionou Hades curioso.

— Exato. Muito mais poderoso que o senhor, que Saga, que o próprio Shaka, que inclusive deve ter sido fortalecido por esse vampiro, já que está muito mais poderoso que o dia em que o embosquei no Irã! O maldito conseguiu regredir várias gerações em poucos dias. Nunca vi algo parecido antes... Isso me fez deduzir que aquela Serpente velhaca consumiu o sangue desse "hospede" para se fortalecer, o que para nós é um bom e um mau sinal... Somente isso explica o fato de Shaka ter conseguido matar El Cid.

Hades levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, esfregando a pele fria num sinal claro de destempero.

— O... o que disse? Você mandou o próprio El Cid para capturar o miserável do sumo sacerdote, Radamanthys?

— Sim senhor.

— Pelos infernos! E Shaka matou El Cid?

— Exatamente, senhor.

— O que mais eu não estou sabendo, Radamanthys? — perguntou pausadamente, chocado com tudo que ouvia.

Aquele era o momento propício que o alemão aguardava para tentar recuperar a confiança perdida junto ao líder dos Espectros das Sombras.

Radamanthys então se levantou da poltrona aproximando-se de Hades com ânimo eufórico e oratória impecável, como quando fazia seus discursos inflamados ao melhor estilo terceiro Reich.

— Meu senhor, não podíamos perder mais tempo! Shaka se fortaleceu e precisávamos do sangue dele o quanto antes para conseguirmos derrubar o Conselho como queríamos! Porém, só Shaka não bastava! Precisávamos da fonte de seu poder! O vampiro que ele hospeda em sua mansão londrina!... Eu não pude esperar pelo seu aval, uma vez que não poderia permitir com que Shaka compartilhasse tal poder com os membros do Conselho, os fortalecendo. Então, eu arrecadei verbas de todas as minhas fontes e dei um passo ousado... Os vencedores, meu grande mestre Hades, precisam ser corajosos! É a coragem que diferencia vencedores de perdedores, e eu fui corajoso e arrisquei. Contratei o líder Assamita dito como o melhor dentre os melhores mercenários para minha intenta... Porém, acabei de receber a notícia de um de meus informantes que El Cid... caiu. — gesticulava vigorosamente as mãos até fecha-las em fúria no ar — Shaka matou um dos vampiros mais poderosos e perspicazes da nossa Era e esse feito não é mérito dele, mas do vampiro que ele hospeda naquele covil de serpentes que ele mora.

— Eu não estou acreditando nisso... — Hades esfregou novamente o rosto num gesto enfastiado.

— Senhor, essa criatura é detentora de um poder incomensurável que vai muito além de nosso conhecimento, e que se cair em nossas mãos...

— Será o nosso trunfo e nossa vitória certa! — murmurou Hades encarando o general.

Hades sabia que Radamanthys era envolvente em seus discursos, habilidosíssimo, capaz de fazer o sangue dos mais sóbrios vampiros ferver de emoção e as grandes massas manipuláveis se erguerem e marcharem sob suas ordens, por mais absurdas que estas parecessem.

Tanto era o carisma e liderança do ex-general nazista que até mesmo o milenar líder dos Espectros das Sombras se via encantado por sua determinação, e era nesses momentos que Hades tinha a certeza de que escolhera certo o seu braço direito, mas jamais se deixaria seduzir de maneira leviana.

Em um único movimento, rápido demais para a percepção de Radamanthys, Hades o agarrou pelo pescoço com firmeza, imprimindo tamanha força à manobra ao ponto de provocar um estalo nas vértebras do alemão quando o ergueu a alguns centímetros do chão.

— Urhh... mestreee! — grunhiu o loiro.

— Acha que me seduz com esses argumentos? Tolo! Você foi imprudente! Eu disse que toda manobra tem de passar pelo meu crivo, Radamanthys!

— Me perdoe, mestre!... Perdemos essa batalha, mas ainda podemos vencer a guerra! — guinchou com voz exprimida, agarrando no punho do líder — Esse é o momento de nos erguermos contra o Conselho! É agora ou nunca!... Argh!... Mestre... Os Seguidores de Seth estão abalados, acuados e fracos... é a hora de atacarmos, antes que... antes que Shaka e esse vampiro misterioso os fortaleça! Mestre, não sou eu seu inimigo! Só agindo juntos poderemos capturar o sumo sacerdote e sua fonte de poder para alcançarmos a glória que tanto merecemos! Aaaaahh!

Enquanto fitava, pensativo e analítico, a face de seu subordinado, Hades podia sentir entre seus dedos a pele fria do alemão a exalar o instigante odor do medo. Era exatamente esse sentimento que o líder espectro queria provocar no general.

Com potência na voz de trovão que ecoava soturna no recinto e invadia os tímpanos do subordinado, Hades sentenciou:

— Radamanthys, seu miserável insubordinado, pela segunda vez você enfiou os pés pelas mãos! Eu já havia lhe avisado que o Conselho estava a esquadrinhar você, e por conseguinte a todos nós, em cada passo que dávamos. Só lhe dei uma ordem expressa, e muito simples: SEJA CAUTELOSO! O maldito Conselho está há séculos apenas esperando um único deslize nosso para nos chutar para fora e você nos entregou em uma bandeja de prata a eles, seu infeliz. Deu a eles as provas que tanto queriam para nos desligar e nos declarar inimigos. — vociferou atirando o general ao chão — Agora está feito! Eu te exterminar aqui não me valerá de nada.

O líder Espectro então fez uma pausa e usou de toda sua frieza de espírito para pensar racionalmente.

Os membros do clã admiravam Radamanthys, e apesar do alemão ser um vampiro considerado fraco devido ao número elevado de sua geração, ele conseguia inspirar lealdade, inflamar multidões e comandar seus exércitos como ninguém.

Definitivamente não seria nada inteligente elimina-lo. Ao menos não agora, pois logo estariam sendo caçados, e sabia que os Setitas, assim como todos os clãs ligados ao Conselho, viriam com força total.

Agora era hora de união, e até um verme como Radamanthys tinha seu valor.

Além disso, Hades ficou extremamente interessado no tal vampiro misterioso que residia com Shaka.

Se era mesmo tão poderoso quanto o ex-general nazista mencionara, bastava captura-lo e consumi-lo e a guerra estaria ganha. Tornar-se-ia invencível, tomaria o Conselho para si e depois poderia eliminar Radamanthys com um estalar de dedos.

Com isso em mente Hades deu uma última ordem.

— Pois bem, Radamanthys. Eu lhe darei uma segunda chance. — olhou imponente para o vampiro de joelhos no chão — Prepare nossos exércitos para a batalha! Erga nossos contingentes e trace uma manobra. Quero seu relatório de guerra com uma estratégia decente amanhã na minha mesa. Estarei na Áustria reunindo as tropas que defenderão nossa sede. Não ouse falhar novamente.

Dada a sentença o líder Espectro foi envolvido completamente pelas sombras que se erguiam no quarto e desapareceu diante dos olhos odiosos do general, que irritado, e agora furioso, deixou livre um rugido de puro ódio.

— Aaaaaaaaaah maldito seja, Hades! Você também vai me pagar, miserável! Todos vocês vão me pagar! Todos vocês! Ainda irão se arrastar aos meus pés me pedindo clemência! — socou o chão com tanta ira que feriu a própria mão.


	23. Chapter 23

Faltavam algumas horas para o amanhecer quando um Bugatti negro cruzou os grandes portões de madeira e ferro que guardavam a propriedade.

O lugar era enorme, e por ser rodeado de muito verde, dando a impressão de um bosque, também era bem escuro. Fato esse que levou o passageiro a descer o vidro fumê do automóvel para tentar enxergar algo que fosse em meio aquela escuridão toda.

Afrodite corria os olhos curiosos e receosos pelos tantos vultos que compunham aquele cenário desconhecido na tentativa de distinguir o que quer que fosse durante o percurso, mas as trevas do local abraçavam a tudo com tanto afinco que só era capaz de ver até onde os alquebrados faróis do Bugatti podiam iluminar. E o percurso dentro daquela selva de sombras disformes parecia interminável!

A viagem ao todo, porém, fora tranquila.

De um hangar particular em Londres o jato, cujo proprietário era Shaka, decolou tendo apenas o músico sueco, piloto e copiloto de tripulação. Em menos de duas horas este já pousava em seu destino, o qual era totalmente desconhecido do pianista, já que não teve autorização sequer para olhar pela janela.

Em terra firme, Afrodite desceu da aeronave e já fora conduzido até o Bugatti, que agora cruzava aquele bosque sombrio.

Durante todo o percurso se perguntava para onde estaria sendo levado.

O coração inquieto do pianista pulava dentro do peito, de medo, apreensão, tristeza...

Deixar o sumo sacerdote Setita, e também o vínculo que criara com ele, fosse este consciente ou não, era tarefa difícil para o jovem músico, mas ele não tinha escolha.

Nunca tivera escolha.

Pensando nisso, Afrodite deixou escapar um suspiro melancólico e recostou-se ao banco do carro esperando que seu destino se cumprisse.

Seguiu calado por todo o resto do percurso, mas quando seus olhos aflitos e ansiosos enfim capturaram uma pequena e tímida luz no fim da trilha escura o jovem quebrou o silêncio.

— Chegamos? — deixou as palavras escaparem de sua boca quando a silhueta de uma grande construção se desenhou no escuro — É... uma casa?

Como esperado não houve resposta.

Com a cabeça quase projetada para o lado de fora do veículo, Afrodite divisava fixamente o caminho pelo qual percorriam, e à medida que se aproximavam mais nítidas se tornavam as imagens.

Viu que passavam por uma trilha de pedras e terra batida até chegarem a um amplo jardim. O bosque havia ficado para trás e à sua frente a casa ganhava proporções maiores até mostrar-se, na verdade, um pequeno castelo.

A iluminação fraca era mantida a meio tom, detalhe que o músico já conhecia bem dados os tantos anos vivendo na casa de Shaka sob as mesmas condições, então, a essa altura, já tinha certo em sua cabeça que ali era a morada de um imortal.

Em seu íntimo, porém, não conseguia discernir se esse fato era bom ou ruim para si.

Só confiava em Shaka, e quando achou que poderia confiar em mais alguém quase fora devorado vivo por ele.

Sentiu um frio na espinha ao se lembrar de Mu, da língua áspera a lhe lamber o rosto machucado, das garras a lhe rasgarem a carne...

Súbito, o carro freou e o trouxe de volta de seus devaneios a tempo.

Levou ambas as mãos ao rosto e esfregou os olhos deixando escapar um suspiro. Agradeceu aos céus ter aquela lembrança nefasta interrompida, porém agora o dilema era outro.

Afrodite tinha medo do que ia encontrar ali. Talvez por isso a demora em descer do carro.

O carniçal já havia descido do veículo, apanhado a mala do pianista e agora lhe abria a porta, mas o coração de Afrodite batia tão frenético dentro do peito que o punha paralisado, e tal qual um bichinho acuado no fundo de uma jaula o músico se encolhia no canto oposto à porta aberta, sentindo a vontade vacilar e a alma congelar, até que uma mão muito branca, acompanhada de um sorriso simpático e amigável lhe fizera o convite.

— Olá! — disse o jovem loiro que estendia a mão ao sueco. Falava em inglês para facilitar a conversação — Venha! Estávamos te esperando!

Afrodite olhou para ele o analisando com receio e curiosidade.

Era um rapaz bem jovem, alto, porte magro, cabelos revoltos aos ombros, olhos azuis e um lindo sorriso, pueril e amistoso, apesar da expressão séria em seu olhar.

— Você entende o que eu falo? Digo... Você fala inglês, não fala? — perguntou o loiro, ainda com a mão estendida ao músico.

Afrodite meneou a cabeça sutilmente num gesto afirmativo, sem tirar os olhos do par de íris azuis que o observavam curiosas.

— Ótimo! O mestre disse que irá morar conosco. — falou o jovem sorridente — Nossa, como você é bonito! Parece uma fada!

O pianista franziu levemente a fronte, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Anda, venha! Não tenha medo!... Você está seguro aqui. — insistia o anfitrião balançando a mão no ar.

Afrodite o analisou por mais alguns segundos, atento.

Era uma criatura da noite, um vampiro, dada a pele cianótica, as minúsculas veias arroxeadas em torno das têmporas, as unhas longas e pontiagudas e os olhos mais brilhantes que o normal.

Nessa hora a imagem de Shaka lhe veio à lembrança, e a adoração que nutria pelo Setita lhe fez esticar o braço e pegar na mão do vampiro à sua frente, já que acreditava que Shaka certamente não lhe enviaria a um matadouro, uma vez que o expulsara de casa justamente por ter um abatedor morando nela!

Auxiliado pelo outro o músico desceu do carro lentamente, depois o vampiro girou o corpo para o lado e apanhou com o motorista a mala que trouxera consigo.

— Obrigado, Jacob. Está dispensado por hoje. — disse o loiro puxando Afrodite pela mão enquanto caminhavam em direção à entrada da mansão — O mestre preparou um jantar de boas vindas para você. Eu o ajudei. Espero que seja do seu agrado e agrade ao seu paladar. Deve estar com fome, não?

— N-não... Quem é seu mestre? — o pianista atreveu-se a perguntar, quase se arrependendo em seguida, quando de repente o vampiro que o conduzia pela mão abriu a porta e adentrou o recinto o trazendo consigo.

— Ali está ele! — respondeu soltando enfim a mão do músico, que ainda mantinha o capuz negro cobrindo-lhe parcialmente a cabeça.

Afrodite se viu no meio de uma grande sala decorada em tons sóbrios, móveis de mogno escuro em estilo vitoriano e algumas peças de arte que remetiam ao período renascentista. Algumas das quais reconheceu, entre telas e maquetes, serem de autoria do gênio Leonardo Da Vinci.

Corria ainda os olhos azuis muito claros por algumas delas quando ouviu uma voz grave, forte e conhecida projetada atrás de si.

— _Bonne nuit, Aphrodite_!

O músico girou o corpo em sobressalto, colocando-se de frente ao anfitrião, e mais uma vez seus olhos azuis cruzaram com os olhos em tom de âmbar abrasado do imortal que outrora despertara algo em si há muito adormecido.

Encantamento!

— Camus! — sussurrou o pianista, que tinha os olhos arregalados e os lábios entreabertos tamanha sua surpresa.

— Fez boa viagem? — perguntou o Cesarem em tom cordial e amistoso.

Contudo, o choque de Afrodite era tamanho que o jovem nada conseguiu responder. Novamente estava à deriva, perdido no olhar de fogo daquele imortal, que vestido em um elegante terno todo negro tinha os longuíssimos cabelos ruivos a lhe cair pelos ombros e torso feito veios incandescentes de lava majestosa. A boca de lábios finos de tom encarnado forte lhe sorria de forma singela, e aquele sorriso, somado a toda composição de sua figura bela e exótica, estranhamente fazia o coração do músico bater ainda mais acelerado.

Vendo que o garoto não respondia, Camus levou ambas as mãos ao capuz que cobria parcialmente sua cabeça e delicadamente o puxou para trás, revelando toda a beleza única daquele humano que a si também lhe causava extraordinário frenesi.

— Seja bem vindo à minha morada. — disse o ruivo — _Non_ há motivo algum para temer. Aqui você está seguro.

— Realmente, mestre Camus, o senhor não exagerou quando exaltou a beleza dele. Ele é mesmo belíssimo! — falou o vampiro jovem e loiro que havia ido buscar o músico no carro, e que agora se colocava ao lado dos dois.

— _Oui_ , Hyoga. Eu _non_ usei de exageros. — disse o cientista sem desviar o olhar dos olhos cristalinos do sueco. Logo curvou ligeiramente o tronco para frente e pegou na mão de Afrodite a trazendo até seu rosto para lhe depositar um beijo terno sobre os dedos longos e delicados — Eu sou o seu mestre agora, Afrodite. Shaka o deu para mim.

— O... que? — murmurou o pianista, e surpreendeu-se ao sentir um leve arrepio lhe subir pela nuca ao contado dos lábios frios do vampiro com sua pele.

— Você agora me pertence. — disse Camus.

— Então é mesmo definitivo? Mestre Shaka... ele... ele quer que eu viva aqui agora? Com o senhor? — experimentava um misto de alívio e preocupação, já que não podia esconder de si mesmo que aquele vampiro ruivo mexia consigo, aliás, desde a primeira vez em que o vira na casa de Shaka, mas já temia que seu sentimento confuso por ele lhe causasse algum problema em sua nova condição de servo.

Envergonhado, pois era como se Camus pudesse ler em seus olhos todo o conflito interno pelo qual passava, Afrodite baixou a cabeça tentando esconder seu rubor e desconforto.

— Sim, é em definitivo. Agora seu lar é aqui. — confirmou o Cesarem, que vendo que o garoto parecia aflito ou desconfortável lhe segurou pelo queixo e o fez erguer novamente o rosto para encará-lo — _Non_ está contente? Me parece frustrado.

Afrodite piscou algumas vezes tentando conter o ímpeto de deixar livre um sorriso que se formara em seu coração e rogava desesperadamente por liberdade. Não que estivesse feliz por deixar seu antigo mestre, mas estar perto daquele vampiro francês de cabelos cor de fogo inexplicavelmente enxia seu espírito de alegria e paz, sentimentos estes que jamais experimentara com Shaka.

— Não! De modo algum. — disse inalando o ar profundamente enquanto olhava para Camus sem titubear — Perdoe-me pela indelicadeza, e também por causar todo esse transtorno, tanto a mestre Shaka quando ao senhor.

— _Non_ me chame de senhor... E nem a Shaka de mestre. Agora eu sou o seu mestre, mas eu sou bem menos turrão que aquela serpente velhaca. — disse Camus com um sutil e amigável sorriso no rosto pálido.

— Obrigado, senh... mestre Camus. — o sueco respondeu ainda um tanto tímido — Obrigado por me acolher em sua casa. Prometo que serei invisível, obediente e não darei trabalho. — estava todo enrolado com as palavras, pois sentia-se estranhamente nervoso na presença do Cesarem.

— Oh _non_! _Non_! — Camus soltou a mão do servo para levar ambas aos cabelos loiros claríssimos dele e ajeitar algumas madeixas embaraçadas por conta do capuz — _Non_ peça desculpas. _Non_ foi um transtorno. E também _non_ terá que se fazer invisível. Verá que sou muito diferente daquele Setita fanático, e que em minha casa os servos seguem outro código de conduta.

Camus se permitiu rir daquela situação.

Enquanto alinhava os cabelos de Afrodite, o francês pensava no quão satisfatório foi para si receber o telefonema de Mu lhe pedindo para que acolhesse o pianista em sua casa, e para que ficasse com ele em definitivo.

Afrodite lhe foi entregue em uma bandeja de prata, e agora poderia saboreá-lo de todas as formas possíveis sem peso algum na consciência por estar tomando algo que não lhe pertencia. Pior, que pertencia a seu melhor amigo.

Os pensamentos que povoavam a mente do Cesarem pareciam ser captados no ar pelo músico, que simplesmente não conseguia deixar de olhar para o rosto do vampiro enquanto este agora lhe tirava a capa preta que lhe cobria o corpo.

Deliciando-se com aqueles olhos tão azuis quanto febris a lhe encarar, Camus entregou a capa do músico para o vampiro mais jovem e lhe passou uma ordem:

— Vá, Hyoga. Deixe os pertences de Afrodite em meus aposentos. — imprimiu uma nota de sedução na voz — Depois pode se retirar para se alimentar. Isaac já o aguarda em seu quarto.

Hyoga achou um tanto quanto ousada e estranha a ordem de levar os pertences de Afrodite para o quarto do mestre, mas Camus era seu superior, seu criador, e jamais iria contestá-lo.

— Sim, mestre Camus. Com sua licença.

Assim que Hyoga deixou a sala, o vampiro ruivo estendeu o braço insinuando a Afrodite para que o tomasse em suas mãos.

— Venha. Deve estar faminto da viagem. Aquele fanático com toda certeza _non_ deve ter se lembrado de alimentá-lo. — disse o cortês vampiro — Por isso preparei-lhe um _FleurBurger_! Gosta da culinária francesa?

— Ah... eu... eu acho que sim! — sorriu ainda acanhado o sueco.

De braços dados ao músico o Cesarem o conduziu pela propriedade até uma enorme e luxuosa cozinha, que não por acaso era o ambiente mais iluminado do lugar.

Ao aproximarem-se da mesa central, que já estava posta, Afrodite correu os olhos por cada detalhe, surpreendido e admirado, tanto pelo requinte da prataria e da porcelana que compunham o aparelho de jantar, quanto pelo cardápio, o qual lhe parecia muito apetitoso.

— Venha sente-se! — disse Camus ao soltar o braço do garoto pra lhe puxar uma das cadeiras — O _FleurBurger_ é um delicioso hambúrguer feito de carne suculenta de Kobe e fígado de ganso coberta com molho de trufas negras e _foie gras_. É servido no pão de brioche. Tenho certeza que irá gostar.

— Obrigado. — disse o músico ao sentar-se — Parece delicioso.

— E é! As fritas são também à moda francesa. Melhor acompanhamento que elas só mesmo esse _Chateau Petrus_! — o vampiro agora apanhava uma garrafa de vinho, já a posicionando sobre a mesa para abri-la com o saca rolhas que jazia ali estrategicamente ao lado — Apesar de _non_ mais comer comida humana jamais deixei de apreciar a arte da gastronomia. Tampouco o sabor de um bom vinho!... Especialmente quando este corre nas veias de um belo e jovem rapaz.

As palavras do Cesarem, somadas ao modo como Camus lhe encarava, de forma voluptuosa e maliciosa, fizeram Afrodite enrubescer de imediato, por isso baixou os olhos sentindo a face arder levemente, enquanto pela visão periférica via o ruivo colocar uma taça ao lado de seu prato para enchê-la até a metade com o vinho.

— Vamos, _non_ se acanhe. Coma. — disse o francês que agora puxava uma cadeira para se sentar à mesa com o sueco.

O pianista assim o fez, partindo um pedaço do suculento hambúrguer com o auxilio do garfo e da faca para levar à boca.

Afrodite pouco havia conversado com Camus nas raras vezes em que este fora até a casa de Shaka, e mesmo que o francês estivesse executando ali um ritual tão comum aos de sua espécie, alimentar e seduzir a presa para em seguida se fartar de seu sangue, isso pouco importava para o músico.

Sentia-se bem ao lado do Cesarem, tanto que saciar a fome de Camus talvez lhe pudesse ser tão ou mais excitante como quando servia a Shaka.

— Hum... É de fato delicioso! — disse o sueco após provar o prato — Há anos não comia carne. Mestre Shaka preferia o sabor das frutas, castanhas e especiarias. — completou com um sorriso tímido.

— _Sacre Bleu_! Então Shaka é um vampiro vegano? — o ruivo deu uma gargalhada em alto tom — Oh! _Dieu_! _Non_ me surpreende! — mais risos — Depois eu que sou fresco! Aquela serpente patife!

— O senhor cozinha divinamente, mestre Camus. — disse o pianista, que agora provava as fritas — Uma pena ser amaldiçoado e não poder saborear o que faz com tanto primor! — apanhou a taça de vinho que Camus acabara de lhe servir e deu um gole farto, só então notara que o outro lhe encarava fixamente — Oh... perdoe-me. Não deveria ter dito isso.

Desculpou-se o sueco retirando a taça de entre os lábios tingidos suavemente de purpura pela bebida, em seguida baixou os olhos para o prato envergonhado.

O Cesarem por sua vez, desobedecendo às regras da etiqueta apoiava ambos os cotovelos à mesa, e descontraído observava divertido cada gesto do músico.

— E quem lhe disse que _non_ vou saborear? — disse estendendo uma das mãos com a qual tocou os longos fios platinados do músico, que corou novamente — Um servo bem alimentado e satisfeito é um banquete ainda mais delicioso!

O jovem sueco ergueu os olhos e encarou a face do vampiro, que agora delineava seu rosto com a ponta da unha.

— E eu quero prova-lo por inteiro, _Aphrodite_! — continuou Camus, agora deixando escapar um sorriso sensual que exibia ligeiramente suas presas de tom extraordinariamente branco — Por isso, coma a vontade, e beba também. Essa safra é deliciosa.

Afrodite deu um leve sorriso.

Não podia negar a si mesmo que estava completamente envolvido no jogo de sedução daquele imortal, afinal que ser humano era capaz de resistir à libido e sensualidade extraordinárias de um vampiro?

— Tem razão. — disse o músico retornando a taça aos lábios para dar outro gole generoso no vinho — É suave, e ao mesmo tempo marcante... Deixa um leve adocicado na boca, e a língua dormente! O senhor tem muito bom gosto, mestre Camus. Agora sei por que escolheu esse vinho! — outro gole, e dessa vez passou a língua entre os lábios tintos ao afastar a taça da boa sem quebrar o contato visual com o Cesarem.

Camus estava completamente fisgado por aquele humano.

Quanto mais olhava para Afrodite mais se dava conta de que algo definitivamente estava errado consigo, uma vez que nunca desejara tanto beber o sangue de um humano como desejava naquele momento.

Contudo, não lhe parecia ser o suficiente apenas beber Afrodite.

Não!

O jovem músico era como um dos seus amados vinhos. Precisava degusta-lo lentamente, sentir cada aroma, cada nota de seu elixir vital, experimentar o contraste da pele fria com sua pele quente, mergulhar no perfume de rosas que os cabelos dele exalava...

O frenesi que Afrodite despertava em Camus não era nada comum, já que possuía vários servos, e nem mesmo com Isaac, seu preferido, o francês nem de longe era arrebatado por tais desejos.

Afrodite definitivamente mexia com algo dentro de si do qual não tinha controle.

Sentia ganas em não apenas alimentar-se dele, mas tocá-lo, protege-lo...

Por isso, quando Degel, o líder de seu clã, lhe enviou o comunicado do Conselho acerca da expulsão dos Espectros das Sombras e da declaração de guerra, Camus tomara a decisão de ficar em sua mansão, onde também estava instalado um dos tantos laboratórios de pesquisa Cesarem, tanto para proteger as pesquisas cientificas, assim como dados e amostras que estavam sob sua tutela, quanto para proteger Afrodite.

Essa necessidade de salvaguardar aquele humano por si só deveria ter algum significado que ainda desconhecia, já que como cientista procurava lógica em quase todos os âmbitos de sua pós vida.

Mas o que Camus sentia por Afrodite parecia não ter nenhuma lógica.

Após algumas palavras trocadas e mais duas ou três traças de vinho, Afrodite terminou a refeição e agradeceu ao Cesarem, que se levantou da cadeira e estendeu a mão para si.

— Que bom que gostou. — disse o francês pegando na mão do sueco — Venha, vou te mostrar toda a casa, assim, quando eu estiver ausente durante o dia, ou nas noites em que viajo a negócios, você _non_ precisará de guias. Poderá ir à parte que desejar sozinho.

— Sozinho? — perguntou surpreso o garoto.

— _Oui_. Sozinho. — respondeu o ruivo conduzindo o pianista para fora da cozinha.

Camus era nobre, por isso gostava de dar a doce ilusão a seus servos de que eram livres, quando na verdade os mantinha presos em jogos de sedução, até que, cativos de sua presença imponente e misteriosa, não desejassem mais ir embora.

— Eu sei que aquela serpente velha do Shaka _non_ o deixava circular a vontade pela casa... — continuou o francês — Ah _bon_ , de fato, se eu tivesse em minha casa uma joia rara como você também iria querer escondê-la dos olhos traiçoeiros e cobiçosos... Sabe como são as crianças da noite, _non_ sabe?

— Sim... eu sei. — o sueco sorria, e tinha de novo a face levemente corada.

— Nunca se deve confiar em vampiros! — Camus também ria, já que a ironia servia para ele, uma vez que chegou a quase tomar Afrodite de Shaka debaixo do teto do Setita. Aproveitou a deixa para jogar com as palavras — Mas, quero que saiba que aqui, em minha casa, você _non_ é um prisioneiro. Aqui a porta do quarto de cada servo está sempre aberta. Inclusive, eles podem sair da mansão quando quiserem... Com você _non_ será diferente. Se desejar pode sair para passear sempre que quiser.

Nessa hora o pianista olhou para o ruivo e ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso.

Aquilo era de fato novo para si, que nos anos em que vivera com Shaka jamais pôde transitar livremente pela casa, muito menos sair sozinho. Nas raras vezes em que o sumo sacerdote lhe permitia sair, sempre era escoltado por um ou mais carniçais. Sendo assim, a "liberdade" que seu novo mestre lhe oferecia lhe era ao mesmo tempo nova, estranha e tentadora!

E Camus sabia disso. Sabia que Shaka era rigoroso, então jogava justamente com isso. O ruivo era mestre em influenciar e encantar o gado até que se tornassem prisioneiros sem ao menos perceberem, presos na ilusão de que estavam ali por escolha própria.

— É sério isso? — perguntou, ainda não muito convicto.

— Certamente! Todavia, se _non_ for apreciador dos solitários passeios ao ar livre podemos dá-los juntos. Seria muito agradável caminharmos pelos belos jardins parisienses a luz do luar, _non_? Mas, quero que saia de dia, que pegue Sol... Temo que esteja um tanto anêmico. Amanhã lhe apresentarei Isaac. Ele será uma boa companhia para você. Isaac costuma caminhar e se exercitar no parque a poucos quilómetros do bosque todas as manhãs. Poderá ir com ele se desejar.

— Não tenho o costume de sair. Não me importo. Se tiver livros e algum instrumento já me basta. — disse Afrodite.

— Ora! Então você está no lugar certo! — Camus lhe sorriu, e após mais alguns passos em direção a uma grande porta a abriu revelando uma enorme e luxuosa biblioteca.

— Minha... nossa! — exclamou o músico ao divisar estantes de livros a perder de vista.

Ali também haviam muitos divãs, poltronas confortáveis, escrivaninhas e prateleiras intermináveis abastadas com o que parecia ser material de pesquisa ou estudos analíticos. Mas, de imediato o que mais chamou a atenção do sueco foi o que havia mais fundo do recinto.

Negro como a noite sem luar, reinando imperioso e absoluto sobre um tapete vermelho havia um grande piano de calda.

Parecendo hipnotizado pelo instrumento Afrodite caminhou lentamente até ele, deslumbrado com sua beleza e imponência. Seus olhos brilhavam refletindo a luz quente e tímida das velas que se acenderam em torno do piano assim que Camus bateu duas palmas.

— E então? O que achou? — perguntou o ruivo sabendo que havia impressionado o jovem.

— Incrível! — Afrodite respondeu com voz alegre e deslumbrada — É muito maior que a biblioteca da casa do mestre Shaka! E... esse piano! — deslizava as mãos pela madeira negra envernizada como um amante que acaricia de maneira devota o corpo da pessoa amada — Nunca vi mais magnifico!

— Sabia que iria gostar dele. Quanto ao tamanho da biblioteca... Bem, eu sou cientista, leio muito. — disse Camus, enquanto observava cada detalhe de Afrodite com olhos felinos. Estava atento, uma vez que toda sua relação de mestre e servo dependia daquele primeiro contato, e de como Afrodite responderia a sua influência sobre ele.

Mas, mesmo concentrado em seu trabalho de dominar e cativar seu futuro servo, Camus também era cativado por ele.

Os cabelos prateados do sueco eram como uma entidade viva que bailava ao entorno de si conforme ele andava.

Aliás, tudo em Afrodite era uma explosão de vida com intensidade suficiente para abalar as estruturas daquele francês sisudo, e Camus capturava cada gesto sentindo o frenesi que ardia em seu peito tornar-se cada vez mais intenso, beirando o insuportável.

Afrodite então puxou a banqueta junto do instrumento e abriu a tampa escura revelando as teclas, as quais tocou com delicadeza produzindo notas suaves de uma melodia singela e agradável aos ouvidos.

Vagarosamente, o Cesarem caminhou até ele e se colocou de pé atrás da banqueta, então, enquanto Afrodite dedilhava as teclas de olhos fechados, analisado a afinação do piano, Camus enterrava seus dedos nas longas mechas louríssimas de seu cabelo, ora acariciando com as pontas das unhas o couro cabeludo do pianista, ora levando algumas mechas até seu próprio rosto para aspirar o perfume único e delicioso que elas exalavam.

Entregue àquela carícia Afrodite tombou a cabeça para trás, e ainda dedilhando as teclas do piano de olhos fechados a encostou no peito forte do francês, deixando escapar em seguida um languido gemido que aos ouvidos de Camus soara mais encantador que a melodia tirada do piano.

O Cesarem então correu ambas as mãos pelo rosto do músico até seus dedos frios delinearem o pescoço.

Agora era Camus quem gemia sensualmente ao sentir, por debaixo da pele fina e alva do pescoço do garoto, o pulsar frenético da vida que corria em suas veias.

Parecia até que os papeis haviam se invertido ali.

Era Afrodite quem agora hipnotizava e seduzia Camus com seu corpo vivo, seu odor único, sua doçura cativante e sua música belíssima.

— Aaaaah... Aphrodite! — sussurrou o vampiro ao curvar o corpo para frente e mergulhar o rosto nos cabelos do músico, enquanto ainda mantinha as mãos em torno de seu pescoço.

— Hum... você me quer? Mestre Camus! — o pianista gemeu em resposta, e logo em seguida sentiu o Cesarem correr uma das mãos até sua nuca e agarrar com força seus cabelos.

Com um movimento tão brusco quanto ligeiro, Camus puxou a cabeça de Afrodite para trás e o fez se levantar da banqueta.

Estava no limite do controle da Besta.

Não era capaz de esperar nem mais um segundo para saciar sua fome do sangue de seu novo servo.

Assim, de pé, corpos colados um ao outro, as costas do sueco tão pregadas ao peito do francês que mal o ar passava por entre eles, ainda tendo os cabelos segurados com força por Camus, Afrodite tinha a cabeça inclinada sobre seu ombro, e de olhos abertos agora divisava os olhos bestiais do Cesarem a lhe analisarem em frisson.

E por todos os deuses, como eram lindos os olhos de Camus!

As íris incandescentes e hipnóticas do francês eram tudo em que o pianista conseguia pensar naquele momento, e diante daquele olhar predatório não sentiu medo nem hesitação. Seu corpo todo formigava, estremecido de excitação e volúpia.

— _Oui!_ Eu te quero! Muito! — sussurrou o Cesarem com voz rouca e gravíssima, antes de abrir a boca e mergulhar naquele pescoço como se sua existência dependesse do sangue daquele garoto.

A mordida foi lenta, suave e comedida.

As presas enormes de Camus rasgaram lentamente a carne de Afrodite em uma profundidade suficiente para fazer o sangue pulsar para fora da ferida em jatos vigorosos a serem de pronto sugados com avidez pelo francês.

Levando ambas as mãos para trás, Afrodite agarrou nas vestes do vampiro e fechou os olhos. Gemia em delírio, remexendo suavemente o corpo e contraindo os dedos dos pés e das mãos, uma vez que o prazer de sentir os lábios frios do imortal a massagearem seu pescoço a cada nova golada lhe era sublime.

O verdadeiro beijo de um vampiro.

— Aaaah... Camus! — outro gemido languido, e a cada segundo que passava o Cesarem sentia seu corpo mais vivo, sua libido mais latente.

O sabor marcante do vinho era um detalhe a parte que tornava Afrodite um banquete ainda mais delicioso, e caso Camus não tivesse controle absoluto de sua Besta interior certamente consumiria aquele garoto até sua última gota de sangue.

Sendo assim, quando sentiu o corpo de Afrodite dar sinais de debilidade, desceu os braços até sua cintura, sustentou seu peso e com cuidado afastou as presas de seu pescoço, lambendo a ferida em seguida para que cicatrizasse.

— Aaaaaaah! Tão delicioso! — sentiu o corpo vivo novamente estremecer ao sussurrar ao pé da orelha do sueco.

Camus então tomou o músico nos braços e o carregou no colo até sua suíte.

A decoração era minimalista, porém não faltava requinte e bom gosto, fosse nos poucos móveis em estilo vitoriano, nas cortinas de tecido escuro e espesso, ou na enorme cama de lençóis negros bordados em arabescos.

Ao sentir-se ser deitado sobre o colchão macio e ter as sandálias egípcias retiradas, Afrodite despertou do transe no qual havia se perdido. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e remexeu-se entre os lençóis, capturando a atenção de Camus que terminava de lhe ajeitar a túnica.

— _Pardon_! Eu acho que me excedi. — disse o Cesarem ao cruzar seus olhos ambares com os azuis muito claros — Você desmaiou. _Non_ deveria ter bebido tanto... Ainda está fraco. Melhor descansar um pouco. — sentou-se na beirada da cama.

— Tudo bem. — o músico sussurrou macilento.

— Sente-se bem?

— Me sinto... ótimo! — disse o sueco, que olhava fixamente para um ponto qualquer no lustre de cristais vermelhos que havia no centro do quarto, depois, após uma breve pausa em que ficou em silêncio absoluto, apoiou as mãos no colchão e ergueu o tronco, observando Camus massagear seus pés — Que está fazendo?

— Ora, uma massagem. — o ruivo respondeu simplesmente. Sentia que Afrodite já havia sido preso em sua teia de sedução, mas continuava em seu empenho movido por algo que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era.

— Por que?

— Por que?... Ora, porque essas sandálias que aquele maluco Setita te obrigava a usar devem ser muito desconfortáveis. A sola é de madeira! Onde já se viu.

Afrodite não pôde conter o riso.

— Sim... de fato. Elas são terríveis, mas não me importo. E também não precisa fazer isso. — disse o músico de forma gentil, que não se lembrava de ter tratamento igual vindo de Shaka, tampouco ter sentido semelhante arrebatamento quando o sumo sacerdote se alimentava de si.

No entanto, havia algo que Shaka lhe proporcionava que Camus não havia lhe dado, e era justamente disso que agora sentia necessidade visceral.

Pegando Camus de surpresa, Afrodite encolheu as pernas e num gesto brusco ajoelhou-se sobre a cama para em seguida esticar os braços e agarrar com força a gola do colete que o Cesarem usava por cima da camisa de seda.

Sem nenhum decoro o músico puxou o vampiro para junto de si até que ficassem cara a cara, nariz com nariz, olhos vidrados um ao outro e lábios, agora ambos quentes e cálidos, quase a se tocavam.

Ao sentir o hálito quente e doce do pianista Camus estremeceu.

Teve ímpetos em tomar aquela boca arfante e voluptuosa ali, mas Afrodite foi mais rápido e mergulhou nos lábios do vampiro os provando com um beijo intenso e pleno de paixão e euforia.

Camus até tentou conter sua libido, mas o corpo do pianista era tão quente e sua pele tão macia que julgava capaz de enlouquecer se não o pudesse tocar.

Assim sendo, enquanto beijavam-se de forma afoita o Cesarem corria ambas as mãos pelos ombros e braços nus do sueco até alcançar as costas esguias e arranhar de leve a pele ligeiramente eriçada.

Afrodite gemeu extasiado na boca de Camus, que assim como o músico julgava que aquele beijo e aqueles toques beiravam o sublime!

Em séculos de maldição o alquimista, cuja pós vida era exageradamente regrada e cercada por lógica, agora admitia em pensamento que o sentia pelo músico sueco cartilha ou receita alquímica nenhuma podia decifrar.

Camus finalmente se permitia entregar a um sentimento que há muito guardava dentro de si, adormecido e incólume.

O garoto de cabelos cor de prata fora o único que conseguira aquecer coração gélido e morto do Cesarem, e o fez através de sua inocência e suavidade, mostrando a Camus o quanto é bela a vida humana justamente por ser efêmera, como as notas musicais que ganham vida enquanto alguém manuseia o piano e logo depois se calam.

Os lábios sedentos, agora de volúpia, do vampiro desceram pelo pescoço do pianista até os ombros, traçando um caminho de beijos e sutis lambidas.

Afrodite soltou um suspiro extasiado quando sentiu as unhas do francês roçarem de leve sua pele no momento em que ele puxou para baixo as alças da túnica que vestia o deixando nu até a cintura.

Esgueiraram-se pelo leito entre beijos e carícias mútuas. Camus hipnotizado pelo movimento de sobe e desce do peito alvo do pianista, que arfava sôfrego de desejo, já que tudo naquele vampiro parecia mexer com seus sentidos. Os cabelos cor de fogo, os olhos abrasadores, as mãos hábeis e delicadas...

Contudo, não era apenas os beijos, o corpo, a essência imortal de Camus que Afrodite desejava.

Ele desejava mais!

O pianista desejava sentir o sabor de seu novo mestre, e com ele o frenesi que só o sangue imortal é capaz de proporcionar.

Foi exatamente guiado por esse desejo maior que Afrodite, enquanto Camus lhe beijava o peito alvo e os mamilos rosados, segurou no punho do francês e o puxou até seu rosto, beijando o pulso enquanto direcionava um olhar suplicante ao Cesarem.

— Me dê um pouco, mestre... — sussurrou em doce angustia.

Imediatamente, os beijos que Camus distribuía sobre o torso do sueco cessaram.

Aquele pedido quebrara completamente o encantamento do momento, devido ao seu real significado.

Aturdido, o Cesarem ergueu a cabeça e encarou os olhos azuis do jovem músico com vigor.

— O que disse?

— Me dê um pouco. — Afrodite repetiu. A respiração arfante, a face corada e pequeninas gotículas de suor na fronte denotavam seu estado alterado de euforia e ansiedade — Só um pouco. Só preciso de um pouco.

Ficaram a se encarar calados por algum tempo, até que, decepcionado, Camus levou a outra mão ao rosto de Afrodite e lhe fez uma carícia singela, assumindo um semblante triste.

Por isso tinha sido tão fácil para Camus persuadi-lo...

Por isso aquela criança humana caíra de maneira tão rápida em suas armadilhas de sedução...

Afrodite era um servo viciado.

— _Non_ posso acreditar. — disse o Cesarem em tom pesaroso, pois era como se parte do encanto tivesse se perdido — Aquela víbora o tornou dependente... "Maldito seja, Shaka!" — completou em pensamento o ruivo.

— Não! Não! Eu só preciso mesmo de bem pouco! Mestre Shaka dava-me apenas o necessário... Só algumas gotas... Por favor! Só preciso de umas poucas gotas, mestre. — suplicou o músico.

— Shii! _Non_ o chame de mestre. — Camus disse sério — E pare com isso. _Non_ quero que suplique por nada! Venha cá.

Camus então rolou seu corpo para o lado e encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama puxou Afrodite para um abraço. Estava irritado e bravo com aquela descoberta, mas buscou forças para se acalmar e dar um beijo terno na fronte suada do músico.

Shaka havia induzido o pianista a depender, físico e psicologicamente, de sangue vampírico para torna-lo obediente, servil, e constatar aquilo entristeceu e irritou deveras ao Cesarem.

Servos poderiam ser mantidos cativos através de pequenas doses de sangue do vampiro mestre. Inclusive, essa era uma forma muito comum e prática de se conseguir servos fiéis de maneira rápida e duradoura.

Contudo, como cientista Camus sabia o quanto esse método era nocivo ao corpo humano, pois além de perigoso o sangue vampírico altera o metabolismo humano deixando os servos dependentes, uma vez que o sangue passa a agir como uma droga das mais agressivas e viciantes.

Camus julgava que era muito mais nobre que os imortais prendessem seus servos em teias de sedução a torna-los cativos pelo sangue, a um passo de se tornarem zumbis, nem vampiros nem humanos, apenas seres débeis sem vontade própria que existiam somente para servirem de alimento, dedicando sua existência a mendigar uma gota de sangue imortal que fosse...

Era nisso que Shaka estava transformando aquele jovem. Mas, nobreza era uma virtude que jamais se deveria esperar de um Seguidor de Seth.

— O que Shaka fez a você é uma atrocidade. Eu _non_ vou seguir com isso, portanto _non_ insista. — sussurrou o Cesarem, que resignado segurou em ambos os braços de Afrodite e o afastou de si. — _Non_ possuo servos viciados. A _non_ ser que queira se tornar um carniçal sem vontade própria _non_ consumirá sangue vampírico em minha morada.

— Mas... mestre... Eu sinto tanta dor! Só um pouco é suficiente. Por favor! Eu te imploro. Um pouco apenas não fará de mim um zumbi. — choramingou o pianista, partindo o coração do francês.

— Afrodite... Você está doente. Está doente justamente por isso. Você _non_ pode consumir sangue morto. — disse o francês pesaroso, encarando os olhos azuis marejados.

— Se estou doente... o senhor tem a cura! Não tem? — insistiu o sueco inclinando o corpo para frente quase tocando seus lábios aos de Camus — Por favor, só um pouquinho... Como mestre Shaka fazia... Eu sinto dor...

— Já disse que _non_! _Non_ insista! — o francês novamente o puxou para um abraço — Eu sou seu novo mestre. Aqui será diferente, _mon petit_. Estará livre desse mal.

Inconscientemente irritado Afrodite espalmou as mãos no peito de Camus e apartou o abraço, se afastando de supetão com um gesto rude.

— Eu não quero ser livre! — gritou tomado em ira, perturbado e emocionalmente confuso — Não entende? Eu quero sentir! Preciso sentir o... êxtase... Só assim não sinto dor!... De que adianta portas destrancadas se você não me dá o que eu mais quero, o que eu preciso? Por favor, eu te imploro mestre. Só um pouco!

Em desespero, Afrodite esticou o braço e novamente agarrou no colete de Camus, mas esse logo se desvencilhou, e apressado desceu da cama apontando para o músico com o dedo indicador.

— Você fique ai. _Non_ se aproxime! — ordenou para o jovem ajoelhado entre os lençóis que olhava para si com semblante irado.

O Cesarem em contrapartida encarava o músico com um olhar decepcionado, sentindo seu coração morto partido.

A súplica do outro lhe era instigante demais, já que o ato de dar seu sangue à um servo era por demais excitante, mas ele não iria tornar Afrodite dependente de seu sangue. Não como fizera Shaka.

O que sentia pelo músico sueco era legítimo e esperava que ele também o desejasse da mesma maneira, sem dominância através do sangue.

— Mestre... — sussurrava o pianista descendo lentamente da cama.

— Já disse para não se aproximar.

— Está bem. Me perdoe. — disse Afrodite de pé ao lado do leito — Não vá embora... Eu só queria um pouco, porque dói aqui dentro... — espalmou uma das mãos sobre o peito —... Mas, eu estou em sua casa e seguirei as suas regras, mestre Camus. Perdoe minha insolência.

Camus pensou em caminhar até ele e abraça-lo, mas na mesma hora dois toques na porta foram ouvidos e a voz de Hyoga se projetou do outro lado.

— Mestre... Sinto importuná-lo, mas os Cesarens chegaram. Degel lhe enviou uma mensagem através de seu porta-voz e este precisa regressar à sede Cesarem assim que transmiti-la.

Camus correu os olhos aflitos pelo rosto úmido de lágrimas e suor de Afrodite e manteve sua postura firme.

— Diga-lhes que estou indo, Hyoga. Obrigado. — Camus respondeu em voz alta para que o jovem vampiro o ouvisse, depois baixou novamente o tom para falar somente à Afrodite enquanto caminhava lentamente até ele — _Non_ chore, confie em mim. Essa dor vai passar. Como cientista alquímico eu lhe dou a minha palavra de que vai passar. Você está em abstinência, e curar essa dependência _non_ será fácil, mas _non_ está sozinho.

Chegando até o pianista Camus o abraçou com ternura e devoção, apertando o corpo menor contra o seu num gesto protetor, depois conduziu o músico até o banheiro da suíte onde havia uma enorme banheira.

— Tenho negócios urgentes a resolver com os membros do meu clã. Enquanto isso quero que tome um banho e tente relaxar. Providenciei roupas confortáveis para você. Estão no closet, na terceira prateleira. Aqui _non_ terá que se vestir como um escriba ou escravo do Egito Antigo. — falava enquanto colocava a banheira para encher, irritado com aquela situação como um todo — Há toalhas no armário... Fique à vontade. Logo regressarei. Nada de ruim vai lhe acontecer _mon cher_.

— Eu vou dormir aqui na sua suíte... com o senhor? — Afrodite perguntou em voz baixa, e surpreendido Camus parou o que fazia e olhou para ele.

— A menos que _non_ queira... mando preparar um quarto só para você. — Camus respondeu com um sorriso sedutor no rosto.

— Eu... Eu quero. — disse o músico corando levemente.

— Ótimo! — sorriu novamente.

Sem falar mais nada o vampiro deixou o quarto e seguiu até a sala onde os membros de seu clã, trinta e cinco Cesarens, o aguardavam ansiosos. Entre eles estavam Hyoga e o porta voz de Degel, um vampiro magro de olhar penetrante conhecido como Cristal.

Camus cumprimentou um a um com um aperto de mãos cordial, e quando colocou-se frente à frente com Cristal foi direto ao ponto.

— Qual a mensagem de Degel, Cristal?

— Mestre Degel deseja informar-lhe que os Cesarens entrarão na guerra declarada pelo Conselho contra o clã dos Espectros das Sombras.

— Hum... _Non_ esperava menos dele. Alguma aliança foi feita? — disse Camus arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Sim. Os Cesarens firmaram aliança com o clã dos Filhos da Cacofonia, tanto pela proximidade de suas sedes quanto pelos interesses mútuos que movem a ambos os clãs. — informou Cristal.

— Isso me parece perfeito! Além de aumentar consideravelmente nosso contingente, Ábafica, o líder dos Filhos da Cacofonia, é um excelente estrategista! — analisou Camus.

— Mestre Degel informa que o seu pedido para permanecer nessa sede durante os confrontos foi aceito. Seu dever, Camus, é proteger o laboratório, as pesquisas e amostras, e para isso mestre Degel mandou reforços. — Cristal apontou para os vampiros que chegaram ali consigo — Nosso contingente ainda é pequeno, mas assim que possível Albáfica enviará para cá alguns dos Filhos da Cacofonia para sua segurança. Outras sedes também necessitam de reforços. Há muitos segredos contidos nas nossas pesquisas, e todos os laboratórios precisam ser protegidos.

— Eu compreendo e agradeço. — Camus respondeu em tom vigoroso — Diga a mestre Degel que protegerei esta sede com todo meu afinco. Está dispensado, Cristal.

O vampiro de olhar penetrante fez uma reverência a Camus e deixou a sala em silêncio acompanhado por Hyoga.

Um automóvel já o esperava do lado de fora da mansão para conduzi-lo até o hangar que o levaria de volta à sede Cesarem na Bulgária onde Degel residia.

Quando Hyoga regressou Camus lhe pediu para que providenciasse acomodações a todos os Cesarens que haviam sido enviados para reforçar as defesas da sede parisiense, além de lhes fornecer um generoso jantar de boas vindas.

Assim, enquanto Camus pedia licença para se recolher, já que o alvorecer logo se anunciaria no horizonte, Hyoga seguia até os fundos da propriedade onde em um porão cinco jovens eram mantidas em cativeiro desde a noite passada, quando foram capturadas.

Camus sabia que Degel adotaria a estratégia de reforçar a sede de Paris, logo achou de bom tom agradecer aos imortais que se colocaram a sua disposição com uma boa refeição, depois eles que providenciassem sua própria caça.

Os soldados Cesarens ficaram de fato muito satisfeitos com a cortesia, e após sorverem o sangue das jovens até a ultima gota recolheram-se nos quartos aguardando a noite e inicio dos combates.

Na suíte principal, poucos minutos antes do amanhecer Camus caminhava a passos curtos e lentos em direção a seu leito, delineando com os olhos âmbares flamejantes cada detalhe do corpo perfeito deitado sobre os lençóis negros.

De bruços, Afrodite ressoava baixinho enquanto dormia. Vestia uma das túnicas egípcias que havia trazido em sua bagagem.

Camus teve muita pena dele. Sabia que tão cedo não perderia antigos e tão enraizados hábitos.

Com certo pesar sentou-se na beirada da cama e passou a velar o sono do pianista, hipnotizado pelas curvas daquele corpo, pelo perfume dos cabelos, pela sinfonia de vida que ardia dentro dele.

Após alguns momentos de pura contemplação, o Cesarem retirou o colete, depois a camisa, e em seguida os sapatos e a calça. Apenas de roupa de baixo subiu na cama e arrastou-se até o centro onde Afrodite estava deitado, então encaixou perfeitamente seu corpo ao dele e puxou o lençol para cobrir a ambos.

Abraçado ao pianista, Camus mergulhou seu rosto nos cabelos prateados de perfume inigualável. Uma mistura suave de rosas com o doce aroma da vida.

Sonolento e cansado, Afrodite apenas se remexeu para encaixar-se no corpo frio do vampiro e voltar a dormir.

O sol despontava no horizonte, e enquanto Camus pensava na iminência da guerra que aconteceria logo mais, tocava com as pontas dos dedos a pulseira que Afrodite trazia junto ao punho, e a qual não tirara desde que chegara.

Com o pensamento longe o francês analisava os desenhos de hieróglifos, escaravelhos e símbolos egípcios, até que notou outro adereço, uma correntinha dourada em torno do pescoço de Afrodite.

De certo o músico a havia colocado após o banho, já que não a usava quando se beijaram momentos antes.

Curioso o Cesarem enfiou a mão dentro da túnica do servo e de lá apanhou o pingente o erguendo até que seus olhos pudessem analisar do que se tratava.

— Um apito de ondas altas? — perguntou a si mesmo, surpreso e curioso.

Desviou os olhos do artefato e olhou para o belo rosto de Afrodite que dormia tranquilamente.

— _Dieu_! Shaka só podia estar brincando! Que miserável! — resmungou, depois devolveu o pingente ao lugar de onde o tirara, o peito do pianista — Nunca mais vai precisar disso, _mon ange_. Vai ficar tudo bem! — sussurrou no ouvido do sueco.

Com carinho Camus beijou a lateral do rosto de Afrodite e fechou os olhos.

Enquanto esperava o sono chegar o Cesarem divagava acerca de tudo que havia acontecido desde o despertar de Seth, no bem, e principalmente no mal que a presença de Mu entre eles, vampiros e gado, poderia acarretar.

Mu era um demônio primitivo e incontrolável, e mesmo Shaka lhe afirmando ter controle sobre ele, Camus sabia que isso não era possível.

O amor que o sumo sacerdote sentia pelo Nut o cegava e lhe dava uma falsa ideia de controle.

O Cesarem temia por seu amigo Setita, mas nada poderia fazer. Shaka acreditava em destino, ele não.

Camus era lógica pura e para ele um demônio ancestral amaldiçoado pelo Consumo Conspícuo jamais poderia ser controlado.

Com essas inquietações lhe perturbando a mente, o francês pegou no sono acolhendo o pianista em seus braços.

Se a Ciência não podia explicar os desejos da alma, não podia explicar por que ele, um vampiro sábio e erudito de repente se viu arrebatado por um simples humano, então talvez Shaka tivesse uma chance de sobreviver ao lado de Seth.

Camus queria acreditar que sim, mesmo sendo descrente.


	24. Chapter 24

Na mesma noite em que Afrodite chegava à França, Shaka e Mu desembarcavam na cidade do Cairo, a poucas horas do amanhecer.

Haviam aberto mão do uso do teleporte, uma vez que este consumia muito de seus dons das trevas e do sangue armazenado em si mesmos, e na iminência da guerra todo desperdício deveria ser evitado.

Sendo assim, enquanto Afrodite pegava um voo para Paris, os dois vampiros pegavam outro para o Egito, onde estava concentrada a maior parte dos Seguidores de Seth.

O clã Setita se espalhara pelo mundo desde tempos remotos, há milênios difundindo sua corrupção e influência em âmbito global, embora ainda concentrassem seu maior contingente de membros em torno do berço de sua origem, o Egito.

Logo após Geisty dos Pietone deixar a mansão de Shaka regressando à Romênia, o sumo sacerdote já se encarregara de enviar um comunicado a seu clã fazendo uma convocação geral.

A sede dos Seguidores de Seth não poderia se localizar em outro lugar que não fosse na própria Necrópole de Gizé, nos arredores do Cairo, onde recôndito aos olhos humanos havia um gigantesco templo Setita coberto em ouro, o qual fora erguido no subsolo da área que compreende as três grandes pirâmides, cuja entrada ficava em uma passagem secreta localizada na base de Quéops, a maior e mais antiga pirâmide do complexo.

O caminho desde a entrada de Quéops até o interior do majestoso Templo era estreito, úmido e escuro. A parca iluminação se dava apenas por algumas tochas dispostas em postos estratégicos.

Era por essa passagem que Shaka e Mu seguiam em fila acompanhados por cinco Seguidores de Seth que os foram buscar no hangar e os conduziram em um carro até ali.

O sumo sacerdote vestia a já tradicional capa negra com capuz por cima das vestes ritualísticas, joias e adereços. Não precisava mais da pintura azul, visto que o tom de sua pele nas extremidades do rosto agora exibia essa cor sempre que em sua forma Bestial.

Mu vestia o mesmo manto com capuz sobre as vestes egípcias, mas trazia o rosto oculto por uma máscara; uma carranca com a face de um chacal.

Durante o percurso, o qual parecia bem mais longo que o imaginado, Mu não disse uma só palavra, mas, apesar da postura estranhamente quieta, Shaka podia sentir a agitação que consumia o Nut por dentro dado o laço sanguíneo que partilhavam.

Atento a tudo a seu redor desde que chegaram ao Cairo, Mu analisava admirado os inúmeros planos da arquitetura majestosa que outrora ele e sua família haviam projetado, mas que não tiveram tempo de executar, afinal as pirâmides datavam de séculos depois do desaparecimento de sua família. No entanto, naquelas paredes úmidas estavam grafados os escritos que contavam parcialmente, ainda que cheio de lacunas, a história de sua família. Ali os antigos e mais atuais sacerdotes Setitas narraram como haviam mantido o legado dos deuses egípcios, fosse difundindo a adoração aos membros da família real, erguendo os Templos por eles projetados ou criando uma legião de adoradores, os Seguidores de Seth.

Nada passava despercebido pelos olhos fúlgidos de Mu, que apesar da penumbra densa podia ler com clareza cada hieróglifo ou código mais antigo.

A necrópole havia sido projetada junto de Aset, Osíris e Rá, e seria seus novos mausoléus sempre que tivessem que dormir por séculos na transição entre governos. Seria guardada por exércitos de imortais e também de homens, e marcaria a hegemonia de sua dinastia.

Nada disso aconteceu, mas Mu precisava admitir que apesar das modificações em sua execução a necrópole construída pelos Seguidores de Seth era igualmente extraordinária, visto que resistira a milênios de história e escondera dos homens com exímia eficácia seu verdadeiro propósito.

Seth não podia negar a si mesmo que caminhar por aquelas galerias subterrâneas o enchia de nostalgia, mas também de orgulho. E Shaka podia sentir todo esse deslumbre que vinha do amado como se fosse o seu próprio.

Próximo a chegar ao final do túnel, já na entrada do Templo Setita, o sumo sacerdote parou, deu um passo para o lado e cedeu passagem aos membros do clã que os acompanhavam. Os vampiros seguirem até um grande arco dourado que demarcava o limite do caminho pelo qual vieram e após cruza-lo Shaka então se voltou a Mu, retirou a máscara de seu rosto e olhou em seus olhos verdes de pupilas dilatadas devido à penumbra local.

Com um gesto delicado, o Setita pegou na mão do Nut e inclinando-se ligeiramente para frente encostou sua testa na dele, sem quebrar o contado visual.

— O que vai encontrar quando passar por aquele portal é a mais pura demonstração de que sua família conseguiu, mesmo que a duras penas, difundir o legado de sua existência. — disse o vampiro loiro com voz grave e firme — Todas as crianças da noite que aqui estão hoje o adoram acima de todas as coisas, acima até de si mesmas, e estão dispostas a entregar sua existência a ti sem a mínima sombra de incerteza. Muitas delas irão deixar de existir sim, pois é esse o maior propósito da guerra, porém muitas podemos poupar desse fim. Mu... sua decisão é audaciosa e plena de coragem, mas quero que me prometa que no mínimo sinal de que não deve prosseguir com o ritual não me impedirá de pará-lo. Somos muitos, Mu... Até mesmo para um vampiro com o seu nível de poder.

O Nut esboçou um sorriso de canto de boca.

— Quando deixei de ser o seu deus para ser apenas um vampiro muito poderoso, sumo sacerdote Shaka? Não deixe o seu coração falar mais alto que sua fé.

— Eu não perdi a minha fé. Eu só temo por você e quero ter certeza de que não me impedirá de zelar por sua segurança, que não me afastará. — disse Shaka com calma.

— Eu sei do risco que corro, meu amado. Eu tenho consciência do que estou fazendo e o faço por eles, mas também por mim e por você. — apertou a mão do sumo sacerdote que segurava a sua — Se isso te deixa mais tranquilo, sim eu prometo. Confio minha pós-vida a ti, Shaka, se sozinho eu não for capaz de interromper o ritual caso haja qualquer contratempo. Irei me manter conectado a você mentalmente, isso o ajudará a perceber quando eu estiver perto da exaustão ou do descontrole, então reabasteça-me de sangue vivo para que continuemos o ritual... Estou ciente de que não conseguirei fortalecer a todos os membros hoje, mas quanto maior o número que conseguirmos mais vantagem teremos contra nossos inimigos. Isso é uma guerra, e certos sacrifícios são necessários. — Mu respondeu com seriedade e convicção.

No entanto, Shaka ainda sentia o coração aflito e a vontade vacilante. Estreitou os olhos azuis selvagens apertando ainda mais a mão de Mu contra a sua.

— Sabe que meu temor não reside no perigo real de eles canibalizarem você. O _Sanguinem Mitto_ é um ritual profano e proibido justamente porque nas Escrituras é dito que o vampiro doador dificilmente sai vivo, já que o frenesi dos demais acaba por descontrola-los e leva-los ao canibalismo... — insistiu Shaka com voz rouca e preocupada — Esse não será o seu caso, já que eles jamais conseguiriam cometer tal ato contra você, mas... Há o prazer do beijo vampírico!... Esse sim é o meu temor... Eu presenciei o quão perigoso o seu desejo sexual pode se tornar... Eu temo que...

— Eu estou ciente disso! — Mu interrompeu o sumo sacerdote — Desde que eu não prove o sabor do sangue, com a sua ajuda conseguirei adiar o frenesi e o descontrole do Consumo Conspícuo. Porém, não resta dúvida de que ele virá!... O desejo... o furor... É nessa hora que nosso amor será provado, Shaka. Neste momento somente você e o sangue fresco do gado poderão me deter, e você já sabe o que fazer.

Shaka meneou a cabeça em silêncio, depois fechou os olhos por alguns poucos instantes preparando-se para a loucura que estavam prestes a fazer.

Beijaram-se rapidamente. O Setita devolveu a máscara ao companheiro e quando enfim passaram pelo portal o Nut pode então entender o motivo da preocupação e de todo o zelo do sumo sacerdote para consigo.

Parado no imenso pórtico, com Shaka a seu lado, Mu tinha os olhos arregalados e o espírito em chamas. Recordava-se de ter visto apenas uma vez em toda sua existência uma imagem como a que seus olhos soturnos agora vislumbravam atônitos.

Ali, diante de si, estavam milhares de Seguidores de Seth. Contingentes inteiros de imortais a perder de vista, e que o aclamavam entoando hinos de louvor à Seth ajoelhados sobre o solo de mármore com suas capas negras reluzindo o tom dourado do ouro a cobrir as paredes do templo, o qual era refletido pelas chamas das centenas de velas e tochas distribuídas pelo local.

Nas paredes e gigantescas colunas, hieróglifos e ilustrações diversas narravam as façanhas dos deuses egípcios, então Mu pode reconhecer claramente as figuras de Rá, seu pai, ao lado de Aset, sua mãe.

Em destaque nas colunas mais ao fundo, Osíris era transpassado por uma lança, enquanto Ísis e Bastet abatiam centenas de bigas inimigas combatendo, sozinhas, um mar de soldados.

À frente, no majestoso altar, como não poderia deixar de ser havia uma gigantesca estátua de Seth em toda sua glória e imponência, ornada com a típica carranca grotesca em forma de animal e cetro na mão.

Aos pés da estátua achava-se um grande e suntuoso trono de ouro, e a seu lado quatro sacerdotes o aguardavam ajoelhados. Apesar da distância em que estavam Mu os reconheceu como sendo Shijima, Fudou, Shun e Asmita.

Ainda com o rosto protegido pela máscara e o capuz, o Nut olhava para tudo sem conseguir negar para si mesmo que havia ficado absurdamente impressionado com tudo que via ali, não apenas com o fato de agora ter consciência de que sua família, mais precisamente sua mãe, criou todo um clã poderoso de vampiros que não apenas resistiu e se fortaleceu no Mundo Novo, mas que também o adorava como uma divindade acima de tudo, até de si mesmos.

Não que a adoração em si fosse algo novo para Seth, o poderoso general de Eras ancestrais estava mais que habituado a ela, afinal quando governara o Egito, rituais e cultos em seu louvor eram comuns, mas era a devoção daquelas crianças da noite que mais tocava sua alma condenada. Seth podia sentir a vibração única e em sincronia daqueles milhares de vampiros. Era a fé deles, irresoluta e cega, que mais lhe chocava.

Diante daquela chusma inflamada foi também que teve certeza de que não daria conta de fortalecer a todos, não conseguiria levar o ritual até o final, pois eles eram muitos e seu tempo escasso. A inquietação de Shaka quanto ao ritual tinha fundamento, então estabeleceu para si mesmo que iria começar pelos membros mais poderosos, de gerações mais baixas, e iria até onde conseguisse.

Estava decidido a retribuir toda aquela devoção. Era Seth, o Caos, o deus daqueles milhares de imortais que tanto o aguardaram por milênios, sua única esperança, e não iria decepciona-los.

— Chegou a hora. — sussurrou o sumo sacerdote para o Nut.

Diante daquele oceano de almas amaldiçoadas, Mu deixou de sublimar sua Presença ancestral fazendo com que todos ali pudessem senti-la em sua mais pura essência, e imediatamente o coro de vozes que entoavam hinos em perfeita sincronia se calou.

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do Templo Setita, e na mesma hora, como em um movimento exaustivamente ensaiado, a turba de Serpentes voltou seus olhos fantasmagóricos para o fundo da edificação, na ala oposta ao grande altar, e quando viram seu sumo sacerdote ali, já sem o capuz, acompanhado da figura que emanava aquela poder avassalador, imediatamente se dividiram em dois nichos abrindo uma passagem estreita por onde Shaka caminhou altivo sendo seguido de perto pelo Nut, que mantinha o rosto coberto pela máscara com carranca de chacal.

A Presença dominante e opressora de Mu fazia com que todos ali sentissem tremer os ossos.

Como insetos hipnotizados pelo brilho intenso do lampião aceso na noite, os Seguidores de Seth acompanhavam com olhos extasiados e espíritos siderados as duas figuras que caminhavam entre eles. Conforme seguiam no meio da chusma eram reverenciados, e mesmo que Mu ainda escondesse sua face, a Presença de Shaka, agora ainda mais poderosa, lhes fazia manter as convenções sem nada questionar.

Ao fim do corredor aberto e meio à multidão, Shaka seguiu para o altar fazendo sinal para que Mu viesse consigo e se colocasse a seu lado, e enquanto o Nut executava o movimento, às suas costas a turba de Serpentes voltava a ocupar todo o saguão, mantendo agora suas atenções completamente voltadas às duas figuras ao pé da gigante estátua.

Shaka retirou a capa negra a entregando a Fudou, e sem perder mais tempo deu um passo à frente para se pronunciar a seu clã.

— Seguidores de Seth. — disse o sumo sacerdote com imponência na voz grave e determinada.

Todos ali já estavam bem acostumados com a figura imponente do líder Setita. Os acessórios ritualísticos que ornavam seu corpo por inteiro, como colares, braceletes, anéis e tatuagens, não eram novidade aos seus súditos, porém a pele em tom naturalmente azul nas extremidades do rosto e dos dedos das mãos, somado aos olhos incrivelmente negros de orbes âmbar faiscantes, eram claros indícios de que Shaka elevara seu poder a níveis inimagináveis, e que este fato estava de alguma forma ligado ao vampiro que estava com ele, a quem alguns ali já haviam reconhecido pela Presença poderosa como sendo o novo membro ancestral apresentado em um pequeno culto ocorrido na Inglaterra. Todavia, seu poder e imponência agora pareciam completamente diferentes, mais fortes, mais intimidadores.

Esse era um dos motivos que mantinha as Serpentes caladas, sem questionarem sequer por um segundo o motivo de terem viajado de longas distâncias para estarem ali.

— Essa noite eu os convoquei para finalmente lhes dizer que nossa espera se findou! — continuou o sumo sacerdote.

Na mesma hora um alarido ecoou pelo salão. Gritos, urros, expressões de surpresa e dúvida se misturavam em um único retumbar de vozes exasperadas, então Shaka os fez se calar aumentando sua Presença vampírica.

— Ouçam com atenção! Quero que me ouçam com atenção. — pediu o sumo sacerdote, e sua voz retumbou entre as paredes de ouro do Templo das Serpentes — Estamos em guerra!

Novamente os ânimos se exaltaram, mas Shaka prosseguiu elevando a voz.

— Hoje, nós, Seguidores de Seth, oficialmente somos inimigos declarados do clã dos Espectros das Sombras, e de todo aquele que com eles fizerem qualquer tipo de aliança. Durante séculos, e mais acirradamente de algumas décadas para cá, nosso clã vem sendo caçado e seus membros exterminados um a um por essas almas sórdidas, mas agora basta! Hoje é o dia em que nós, Seguidores de Seth, passaremos a caçar e a exterminar cada membro dos Espectros das Sombras, um a um, até que não reste um único exemplar de sua laia podre e decrépita que registre sua passagem por esse planeta!

As palavras do sumo sacerdote eram inflamadas, incentivadoras, porém cada vampiro que ali estava conhecia bem suas limitações, e por isso permaneciam calados, chocados, surpresos.

Era certo para eles que não podiam enfrentar uma batalha contra os Espectros das Sombras de igual para igual, se não com poder tampouco com contingente, já que era sabido que os Espectros eram o clã com maior número de membros na atualidade.

Foi quando um deles, um vampiro mais novo e de espírito audacioso, tomou a frente e teve coragem de dizer o que todos ali não tiveram.

— LOUCURA! — ele gritou — Isto é um disparate! Uma loucura!

— SIM LOUCURA! — um coro de vozes, agora encorajadas, apoiou o manifestante.

— Vejo que o Reverendíssimo sumo sacerdote tem um aliado poderoso, que seu poder está elevado, mas é sabido que nenhum clã irá se unir a nós em um estado de guerra, meu sumo sacerdote. — continuou o vampiro — Isso é loucura! Por conseguinte, deveria saber muito bem que jamais venceremos os Espectros sozinhos! Eles são muitos! Perdoe-me, meu senhor, mas deve ter perdido a sanidade!

Shaka buscou o rosto de quem proferia aquelas palavras em meio a multidão, e o encontrando encarou seus olhos com firmeza, sem titubear.

— E quem disse que estamos sozinhos? — falou o Setita arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto erguia ainda mais o rosto numa posição altiva — Seth está conosco! Ou será que perderam a fé em nosso deus?

— HERESIA! — outra voz em meio à turba gritou exaltada — Eu reconheço este que vôs acompanha! Eu o vi no culto da Inglaterra! Não ouse nos enganar com sua mentira herética, sumo sacerdote Shaka!

Antes mesmo que mais membros pudessem se juntar ao arco de incrédulos e acovardados, Shaka deu as costas à multidão incauta e olhou para Mu, radiante e aliviado, pois sabia que ele resolveria o problema da mesma maneira que fez anteriormente. O Nut não deixaria dúvidas de quem era, e não esperou mais para revelar-se.

Dando alguns passos à frente Mu se colocou em posição alinhada a estatua de ouro do deus que levava seu nome, então, de frente para os membros do clã, livrou-se do manto com capuz o deixando cair a seus pés revelando seu corpo. Manteve a máscara de chacal ocultando sua face, porém nem mais era preciso revela-la naquele momento, uma vez que sua Presença de poder avassalador e inimaginável falava por si só.

Seu poder era agressivo, e não apenas agia contra os imortais, mas contra tudo ali, fazendo o fogo nas tochas tremer, o solo sacudir e as estruturas maciças do Templo de ouro se trincar.

Súbito, um o forte deslocamento de ar levou todos os membros ao chão, golpeados por algo que não se podia ver, mas se podia sentir.

O poder de Seth era tão arrebatador que era como se a glória divina tocasse os corações sem vida de cada um presente naquele salão, adentrando os corpos mortos, os fazendo sentirem vivos em espírito e vontade.

Como em um balé ensaiado, todos os imortais que ali estavam tiveram ao mesmo tempo suas Bestas internas liberadas, assumindo sua forma vampírica involuntariamente por intermédio do poder liberado pelo Nut, pois esta era a vontade de Seth, esta era a vontade da Besta, que dentro de Mu vibrava junto à Presença de seu clã e os subjugava.

De maneira proposital Mu também havia liberado sua forma bestial a fim de tornar sua aparência mais imponente e assustadora.

Aterrorizados, e em uma espécie de histeria provocada pelo êxtase sublime do toque de deus em seus corpos e espíritos, todas as Serpentes, sem exceção, prostraram-se ajoelhados em um movimento sincronizado, mantendo apenas as cabeças erguidas para que pudessem olhar com os olhos injetados em graça a figura altiva no altar em toda sua majestade.

 _Seth_!

Ouviu-se o retumbar das vozes em uníssono.

 _Seth_!

 _Seth_!

Acostumado aquele clamor, o Nut deu um passo à frente e finalmente retirou a máscara revelando seu rosto. As feições doces de Mu não mais dominavam seu semblante, o qual agora refletia todo o primitivismo e selvageria do general bélico que regeu o Antigo Egito por séculos nos primórdios das civilizações.

Seth lançou um olhar flamejante para a turba à seus pés, e como quem anuncia a chegada do Caos abriu a bocarra de presas imensas e emitiu um rugido estrondoso, pleno de dominância e poder, o qual ecoou pelo saguão fazendo tremer cada coluna de ouro.

Quando a voz de Mu se calou, as vozes graves e em coro dos Seguidores de Seth se elevaram, e em estado de graça juntos proferiam seu nome, numa comoção coletiva que finalmente deixava explodir o grito de emoção há tantos milênios preso em suas gargantas.

 _Seth! Seth! Seth! Seth!_

Ali não mais havia uma criatura sequer que contestasse a legitimidade de seu deus.

E foi em meio a esse coro de milhares de vozes que ainda de joelhos Shaka olhou para Mu e lhe sorriu.

O Nut lhe fez um gesto singelo para que se levantasse, então o sumo sacerdote assim o fez, e em seguida se colocou de frente para à chusma inflamada que gritava o nome de seu deus e ergueu o braço direito.

Na mesma hora as vozes se calaram, mas os olhos faiscantes permaneciam fixos em Mu, o adorando.

— Ouçam, Serpentes. — disse Shaka em voz alta e firme — Seth, nosso deus, retornou! Está diante de nós, no meio de nós! E retornou para lutar ao nosso lado! Foi a nossa fé que o trouxe até aqui, no momento em que mais precisávamos.

— Glorioso seja nosso deus! Seth retornou! — gritou uma das vozes em êxtase.

— Glória! — respondeu um coro de vozes.

— Louvado seja Seth, o Caos, que retornou!

— Sim! Sua emoção e comoção é justificada, meu clã, mas o momento pede pressa! — continuou Shaka ao acalmar os ânimos — E, como nosso deus, um deus que ama seus fiéis com o mesmo amor que a ele é desprendido, Seth irá fortalecer o nosso clã com o _Sanguinem Mitto_! O ritual dos deuses!

Uma pequena balburdia teve início ao Shaka anunciar o ritual ancestral do _Sanguinem Mitto_ , o qual consistia em um vampiro mais poderoso doar seu sangue aos menos poderosos para declinar suas gerações e assim aumentar o poder de um clã inteiro.

Na mitologia egípcia constava-se que apenas Rá havia realizado com sucesso o ritual do _Sanguinem Mitto_ , uma vez que ele tinha um grau de alto risco para o vampiro doador, uma vez que este ficava muito enfraquecido no processo, podendo até morrer em sacrifício, e que por isso fora banido dos cultos religiosos pelo sumo sacerdote que antecedeu Shaka.

Quando este assumiu o cargo manteve a proibição, ou ele mesmo, sendo o mais antigo dentre os Seguidores de Seth, já teria fortalecido o clã com seu poder, porém não o fez pelo risco de morrer pelas mãos do próprio clã, já que não eram confiáveis nem entre eles próprios.

Shaka só permitira a Mu realizar o _Sanguinem Mitto_ porque ele mesmo iria monitorar a tudo de perto.

De outra forma jamais permitiria.

— Serpentes, ouçam! Ouçam! — pediu novamente silêncio o sumo sacerdote Setita — Sei que querem louvar, adorar, e aclamar a volta de nosso senhor Seth, mas o momento pede urgência! Uma guerra violenta e impetuosa bate à nossa porta! Portanto, temos que nos movimentar, e temos que fazê-lo rápido! Ouçam bem, quero que se dividam em hierarquia de gerações. Seth irá fortalecer aos vampiros mais velhos e mais poderosos primeiro. Os principais sacerdotes ficarão encarregados de dividi-los em grupos de seis. Os de gerações mais baixas encabeçando os grupos. Atenção! Vocês apenas poderão beber três goles do sangue divino do nosso senhor Seth. Apenas três goles! Bebam mais que isso e terão suas cabeças separadas do corpo por minhas próprias garras... Agora, levantem-se e organizem-se conforme dito.

Shaka via os olhares ansiosos de cada um ali.

Não podia esconder seu temor e aflição. Confiava em Mu e em seu potencial, mas confiava ainda mais em si mesmo e em suas garras. Ao mínimo sinal de descontrole estaria preparado para abortar o ritual sem titubear.

Enquanto Shijima, Shun, Fudou e Asmita se prontificavam a organizar os grupos de Serpentes da forma como Shaka ordenara, este caminhou até Mu e tomando sua mão o conduziu até o grande trono de ouro, ao pé da estátua de majestosa de Seth.

Diante do trono retirou as joias que adornavam o corpo do Nut com cuidado, as depositando sobre uma mesa de mármore negro disposta ao lado, enquanto Mu sentava-se concentrado.

Quando terminou por deixar o companheiro livre de qualquer adereço, Shaka se aproximou e parou de pé à sua frente. Desejava tocá-lo, beijá-lo, abraça-lo, numa demonstração de amor e gratidão, mas achou mais prudente guardar essas demonstrações de afeto para quando estivessem a sós.

Assim sendo, apenas se inclinou e acariciou ligeiramente o rosto do Nut.

— Eu estarei bem aqui, meu amado Mu. Quando sentir que precisa se alimentar eu sentirei também e irei interromper o ritual. Está preparado?

Mu não respondeu.

Jamais estaria preparado para algo como aquilo.

O risco era enorme, não apenas o seu, mas o de todos ali, já que por qualquer motivo podia perder o controle da Besta e exterminar todo o clã. Porém, sua confiança em Shaka era cega.

Mesmo descrente Mu sabia que Shaka podia trazê-lo de volta caso se descontrola-se.

Sendo assim, ajeitou-se no trono dedicado a si, elevou ainda mais seu poder concentrando a energia vital em suas veias a fim de tornar seu sangue mais denso e poderoso, e acenou para Shaka, para que ele desse início aos ritos.

Resignado o sumo sacerdote recuou alguns poucos passos e sem desviar os olhos negros dos igualmente imersos em trevas de Mu fez um sinal para Asmita e Shijima, que estavam a seu lado, trouxessem os primeiros seis Setitas.

Os vampiros subiram ao altar e se posicionaram em semicírculo ao redor do trono de ouro de seu deus.

Os olhos vidrados em adoração daquelas crianças da noite, as bocas sedentas e os corações em frenesi dentro do peito denotava o êxtase daquele momento único tão esperado.

No trono, Seth recostou as costas no encosto mantendo a cabeça bem erguida para que o pescoço ficasse livre. Os braços ele esticou sobre o descanso do trono com ambos os punhos virados para cima, e as pernas nuas manteve ligeiramente abertas, com um tecido fino de linho apenas a cobrir sua intimidade.

Foi somente quando Shaka deu o aval, sem quebrar por um só segundo o contato visual com o Nut, que os vampiros avançaram juntos, três de cada lado do trono, para dar início ao ritual, mas nada nesse mundo havia preparado tanto Mu quando Shaka para o que se seguiria a partir dali.

Como um exército a marchar em sincronia perfeita sob o comando de seu general, os seis vampiros abriram a boca ao mesmo tempo e rasgaram a carne de Seth com suas presas em seis mordidas certeiras e sincronizadas.

Dois lhe sugavam o pescoço, enquanto outros dois lhe sugavam ambos os pulsos e, por fim, os que se posicionaram agachados entre as pernas abertas do Nut lhe sugavam a parte interna da coxa, sorvendo o sangue ancestral que corria intenso na veia femoral.

Súbito, Mu deixou escapar um gemido rouco, e de forma inesperada quebrou o contato visual com Shaka ao fechar os olhos apertando com força as pálpebras.

O Nut estava ciente de que as mordidas lhe causariam algum tipo de prazer, no entanto ter seis vampiros lhe mordendo simultaneamente e sugando seu sangue de forma tão ávida o fez experimentar uma sensação de êxtase que beirava o frenesi do ato sexual.

Definitivamente não estava preparado para a intensidade do que sentia, e do modo como sentia.

A Fera dentro de si urrava, sedenta por sangue e por sexo, tornando extremamente penosa para o Nut a árdua batalha que travava consigo mesmo na tentativa de retardar ao máximo o descontrole que o amaldiçoava.

Assim como Seth, Shaka também se surpreendeu ao ser tomado de forma tão arrebatadora pelo frenesi de prazer que permeava aquele rito.

A ligação entre ambos era tão forte que para o sumo sacerdote era como ter o próprio corpo mordido, o fazendo comprimir os lábios e contrair os músculos involuntariamente em resposta.

De pé em frente ao trono, concentrado, semblante sério, olhos semicerrados que denunciam o prazer pelo qual seu corpo era tomado a cada mililitro de sangue que era drenado do corpo do Nut, Shaka lutava para conter a Besta, tanto a que urrava dentro de si quanto a que bradava tresloucada dentro de Seth, que sentado no trono também retribuía o olhar cheio de luxúria que o Setita lhe lançava. Ao fazê-lo o Nut abria a boca e expunha as presas, numa demonstração nítida de delírio e desejo. Sentia-se tomado completamente por um frenesi extasiante, o qual era proporcionado pelas bocas a drenarem ávidas seu sangue.

Súbito, um sentimento inapropriado e inesperado tomou conta do coração de Shaka. Um recente dilema já sanado agora parecia querer voltar para atormentar seu juízo.

Shaka era o líder das Serpentes, o sumo sacerdote incumbido de encontrar Seth e trazê-lo de volta ao seio de seus seguidores, portanto estava em júbilo pelo seu clã naquela noite gloriosa enquanto presenciava Seth, seu deus, cumprindo a profecia. Porém, o que restava de sua alma e paixões humanas o fazia experimentar um mar de sentimentos confusos, controversos, entre eles o ciúme.

Ver seu companheiro sendo tocado por outros vampiros e sentindo prazer mexeu consigo mais do que imaginara, e Mu podia sentir todo esse conflito. Por isso, no intento de amenizar o ciúme de Shaka, o Nut buscava manter o contato visual entre eles em tempo integral.

Com seus olhos negros de íris sanguinolentas, o deus procurava deixar todo seu desejo pelo sumo sacerdote explicito e focado, mesmo porque nem se quisesse ser diferente não conseguiria.

Seth sentia ganas em copular, ali, naquele instante, naquele lugar, porém não com os vampiros que o mordiam, mas com seu sumo sacerdote, com aquele que despertara o desejo sexual em si.

Como um leão que fareja a leoa no cio, era o odor inebriante de Shaka que enlouquecia, descontrolava Seth.

Logo os seis primeiros membros cederam lugar a outros seis, e depois outros, e a cada vez que os Setitas se revezavam e novas bocas dilaceravam a carne de Seth, ambos, deus e sumo sacerdote, iam ao delírio.

O desejo do Nut pelo Setita era tão intenso que afetava a todos os presentes naquele lugar, preenchendo o templo de ouro com uma aura sexual tão forte que instigava as Serpentes as excitando, em especial aquelas que já haviam bebido de Seth.

Shaka por sua vez, já não era mais capaz de esconder ou dissimular o que estava sentindo, e diante dos membros de seu clã havia se entregado ao prazer voyeurista. Qualquer um ali podia notar a volúpia nos olhos do sumo sacerdote, que fixos aos olhos de Seth deixava visível o desejo carnal que ambos partilhavam, tornando ainda mais erótico e blasfemo aquele rito amaldiçoado.

Seth rosnava alucinado, e em êxtase desmedido arranhava com as garras o trono de ouro. Estava à beira do descontrole, por isso instigava Shaka o provocando com olhares, gestos, e também deixando com que seus pensamentos libidinosos tomassem conta da mente do amado.

Havia um tormento que beirava o desespero no coração de Shaka. O Setita começava a encontrar dificuldade para se concentrar em sua missão de conter as Bestas de ambos, mas mesmo assim não desistia, jamais desistiria, ainda que diante de todo o clã não fosse capaz de controlar o frenesi ao qual seu corpo era acometido. Ondas de prazer lhe causavam tremores involuntários, tornando seus movimentos lascivos e provocantes, e em sua mente a voz de Seth lhe chamava, plena de luxúria.

Sem que pudessem impedir, o deus e seu sumo sacerdote haviam transformado o _Sanguinem Mitto_ em um ritual profano e blasfemo, e que agora chegava ao seu auge, uma vez que Seth tinha acabado de atingir seu limite!

O Consumo Conspícuo havia cobrado seu preço e a Fera agora encontrava-se no limiar do descontrole.

Encarando fixamente a figura de Shaka, Seth soltou um rosnado alto e potente. Com os dentes à mostra, a boca salivando e as garras cravadas do ouro maciço dos braços do trono, o vampiro primitivo estreitou os negros olhos febris raiados de vermelho e sibilou de forma feroz.

Todas aquelas mordidas e o prazer que lhe proporcionaram não foram, nem jamais seriam, suficientes para saciar a Besta.

Seth era o Caos, e o Caos queria tudo. Estava prestes a chacinar um por um naquele lugar, mas mantinha sua mente focada em Shaka, seus olhos fixos em sua figura imponente, então ansiava por matar sua sede de sangue e sua fome de sexo com o sumo sacerdote.

Seth queria Shaka, e o teria agora!

Assim que percebeu que Mu havia perdido o controle da Besta, Shaka mais que depressa procurou acalmar sua própria mente para seguir com o planejado, mas já era tarde.

Quando pensou em correr até o trono para afastar do Nut os vampiros que o mordiam em seu turno, este já o fizera os lançando para longe com uso de telecinese, depois, com um novo urro feral que fez estremecer as bases do templo, saltou do trono em direção ao sumo sacerdote.

Aquele era o maior temor de Shaka. O momento de maior perigo. Se não estivesse pronto para contornar aquela situação nada impediria Seth de mata-lo ali mesmo, já que devido à falta de sangue em seu corpo o Nut não teria uma ereção, logo não seria capaz de consumar o ato sexual e, portanto, ficaria frustrado, tornando sua sede ainda maior e sua fome ainda mais voraz. Seth o morderia e não satisfeito acabaria por canibaliza-lo. Ou ainda pior, se não se saciasse apenas consigo poderia atacar os outros membros e causar um extermínio.

Aquela era a faceta do Caos. Da glória à perdição em segundos! Contudo Shaka estava preparado para combatê-la.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Quando Seth saltou do trono, Shaka correu para o fundo do altar, mas logo a Fera o alcançou e pulando em suas costas o derrubou no chão já se colocando em cima de seu corpo.

Amedrontados e assustadíssimos, os sacerdotes e alguns vampiros que ali estavam chegaram a correr até eles, mesmo sem saber ao certo o que acontecia, mas obedecendo ao instinto de salvar seu líder, o sumo sacerdote Setita, porém este foi categórico ao gritar com voz gutural.

— NÃO SE APROXIMEM! — e fez um sinal aos sacerdotes para que segurassem a horda vampírica, que alvoroçada e instigada pelo frenesi daqueles que já haviam bebido de Seth, e que agora se contorciam espalhados pelo chão ou arrastando-se pelas paredes, queria a todo custo provar do sangue poderoso do deus.

Os sacerdotes ficaram onde estavam, estáticos, vendo o deus do Caos puxar os cabelos loiros do sumo sacerdote para o lado para lamber com a língua áspera e de forma ávida o pescoço do líder daquele clã, depois, como despertos de um transe, correram de volta ao saguão para cumprir a ordem.

— "Mate meu desejo. Copule comigo, agora." — ordenou Seth diretamente à mente do sumo sacerdote, completamente fora de si e pronto para morde-lo — "Enlouqueça-me mais uma vez."

Nesse mesmo instante, enquanto ainda ouvia a ordem do Nut em sua mente, Shaka se teleportou para a parte de trás da estátua gigante de ouro, onde oculta por esta havia uma passagem secreta.

Shaka apelaria para um instinto muito mais primordial e primitivo que o sexual: a fome!

— "Urhg! Não fuja, sumo sacerdote! Você é meu!" — gritou Seth também se teleportando logo em seguida para surgir diante de Shaka, em frente à passagem secreta — "Eu ordeno que sacie meu desejo!"

— "Saciarei seu desejo, meu amado, mas não com sexo, e sim com sangue!" — o Setita respondeu ao deus do Caos antes de novamente se teleportar, agora para dentro da passagem, a alguns metros à frente, surgindo em um corredor estreito e escuro — "Venha! Deleite-se em júbilo com o banquete que eu preparei para ti."

Ao ver que Seth mergulhara na escuridão do corredor já correndo feroz em sua direção, Shaka também correu afundando-se naquela passagem.

Logo o Setita chegou ao fim do caminho, onde havia uma porta de bronze, mas nem tivera tempo para abri-la, pois Seth já tinha lhe alcançado e agora o encurralava contra o metal frio pressionando seu corpo contra a porta com força.

— Não pode fugir de mim. — rosnou o Nut enquanto tocava o corpo do loiro instigado — É pior se tentar fugir.

— Estou começando a me arrepender dessa loucura! — murmurou Shaka sentindo ganas em tomar os lábios do companheiro com um beijo sedento, mas em vez disso espalmou uma das mãos em seu peito e o empurrou com força na tentativa de afastá-lo, já que para si também era penoso conter os próprios instintos, enquanto escorregando a outra mão pelo metal tentava abrir a porta — Sei que me deseja, Seth, eu também te desejo, mas precisa se concentrar na fome! Está faminto, não está?

— Você é meu banquete, sumo sacerdote atrevido! — rosnou baixo o Nut próximo a orelha de Shaka, enquanto arranhava a pele pálida dos ombros nus com as garras pontiagudas.

— Não. O seu banquete está atrás desta porta. — disse o Setita ao finalmente conseguir abrir a porta, mas nessa hora o Nut o agarrou com extrema força já puxando sua túnica para cima para desnudá-lo, então Shaka, mesmo preso por aquele abraço possessivo da Fera, recuou alguns passos descendo uns poucos degraus que mergulhavam em uma escuridão ainda mais densa, trazendo Seth consigo — Sinta... Seth!... O cheiro de sangue vivo!

Olhando para o rosto aflito do sumo sacerdote, Seth franziu o nariz e sibilou ferozmente.

Finalmente conseguira farejar o odor do sangue fresco!

Shaka então segurou no rosto do amado com ambas as mãos para olhar fixamente em seus olhos negros fantasmagóricos.

— Vá, Seth! São todos seus. E de onde veio estes há muitos mais!

— Esperto! — rosnou o Nut já salivando, então inclinou-se para frente e passou a língua ávida sobre os lábios do sumo sacerdote — Saia e feche a porta. Não quero que veja.

Shaka apenas assentiu com a cabeça dando um passo para o lado, e na mesma hora em que Mu mergulhava na escuridão, o sumo sacerdote subia os degraus passando pela porta e a fechando em seguida.

Do lado de fora, encostado no bronze frio do pórtico, Shaka buscou se acalmar enquanto esperou até que o som dos gritos de horror, choro, ossos sendo dilacerados, urros selvagens e pancadas cessassem, o que não levou mais que cinco minutos, então voltou a abrir a porta e descer os degraus.

Seth finalmente tinha conseguido acalmar a fúria do Consumo Conspícuo devorando vinte humanos adultos, os quais foram colocados ali momentos antes do ritual ter início, e ingerido grandes quantidades de carne, sangue, ossos e entranhas, que o fortaleceram de imediato.

Quando o Nut deixou o porão, o Setita o conduziu a uma saleta ao lado, onde, munido de um longo pedaço de tecido de algodão cru e uma tina de ouro cheia com água limpa agora preparava-se para limpá-lo de todo o sangue humano que maculava seu corpo.

Enquanto Shaka lhe limpava, Mu permanecia calado, concentrado, mas admirando com o amor e dedicação do companheiro para consigo.

Quando a água da tina já se tingia completamente de vermelho, e os tecidos de algodão já estavam ensopados de água e sangue, Shaka deu seu serviço por suficiente e voltou a segurar no rosto de Mu com ambas as mãos.

— Por um segundo eu achei que não conseguiria. — o Setita confessou parando por um instante o que fazia para encarar, um tanto assustado e amedrontado, os olhos do amado — Eu vi a minha morte e a de todo o clã em seus olhos... Eu presenciei o Caos.

— Mas você conseguiu. — Mu respondeu sério — Novamente você conseguiu controlar o Caos. Eu jamais seria capaz de realizar o _Sanguinem Mitto_ sem você, Shaka. Irei me descontrolar toda vez que o prazer e a fome nublarem minha mente e meu Consumo Conspícuo tomar conta de meus atos... Porém, é por isso que você está aqui, que é meu sumo sacerdote e meu companheiro. Somente você consegue enganar e manipular a Besta dentro de mim. — o Nut então tocou o rosto do sumo sacerdote com carinho e trouxe para perto para que finalmente pudesse lhe beijar com toda a paixão que possuía — "Quando eu me tornar uma fera irracional, use meu desejo contra mim, faça-me cativo de você, como um macho preso ao rito de acasalamento... então, no momento certo, me dê o gado como fez agora."

— Há muitos mais nas celas subterrâneas desse Templo. Mas, sei que não serão o suficiente. — disse Shaka se referindo aos humanos que mandara seus carniçais caçarem para lotar as masmorras para o ritual — Quando acabarem teremos que parar.

— Sim, pararemos após a última remessa de humanos, então alimentarei apenas aos sacerdotes que nos ajudaram. — disse Mu dando um sorriso satisfeito enquanto puxava o loiro para outro beijo — Irei tentar doar ao maior número possível de membros, mas sei que ainda faltarão muitos. No entanto, não quero por sua vida ainda mais em risco... Será cada vez mais difícil controlar o meu desejo de tomá-lo para mim e copular com você. Temos que parar antes ou...

Seth pegou na mão de Shaka e a levou até seu membro, agora extremamente rijo e desperto devido todo o sangue consumido há pouco.

— Ou não serei capaz de parar até que o tenha tomado para mim, e não quero machuca-lo.

Shaka fechou os olhos apertando a carne firme com força entre seus dedos, sentindo a vontade quase lhe falhar.

— Escute, Mu. — disse o Setita, numa tentativa alucinada de desviar o foco, já retirando a mão que bolinava o membro do Nut — Estão louvando seu nome!

No saguão do Templo de ouro os Setitas gritavam o nome de Seth numa espécie de transe coletivo, enquanto na saleta Shaka abria os olhos voltando a encarar a face do Nut.

— Vá. Dê a eles o que querem. — sorriu o sumo sacerdote em êxtase, apartando-se do Nut — Vá! Estarei a seu lado e o trarei de volta sempre que sua Besta chamar por mim. Essa noite será lembrada para a posteridade!

Quando Seth retornou ao altar, ainda com o corpo manchado de sangue, fora recebido com um coro de vozes efusivas a clamar seu nome.

Essas não cessaram por um só momento durante todo o ritual, mas tornavam-se cada vez mais intensas e alucinadas, clamando pelo deus que voltara para trazer o Caos e a Salvação ao mesmo tempo.

Com a vontade renovada, entre os cânticos fervorosos, e instigado pelo frenesi dos que já haviam sido glorificados com o sangue e que agora extasiados também o louvavam prostrados ao chão, Seth seguiu doando seu elixir poderoso por horas a fio.

A cada ataque da Besta contra Shaka, este procedia como o Nut o instruíra, enganando-a e a atraindo para que saciasse sua luxúria com sangue vivo ao em vez de sexo. Exatamente como a família de Mu havia feito por milênios sem que ele sequer se desse conta.

Quando os quinhentos humanos que Shaka havia mandado capturar já haviam sido devorados por Seth e o amanhecer já não estava tão distante, o sumo sacerdote, atento como estava desde o início, ordenou o fim do ritual.

Ainda faltavam centenas de membros a serem fortalecidos pelo Nut, mas Shaka já notava indícios de cansaço e exaustão vindos de Mu e não iria arriscar mais, pois não haveria mais como deter um novo descontrole da Besta.

A decisão do sumo sacerdote fez com que um levante, engendrado por todos aqueles que não haviam bebido de Seth, se formasse diante do altar.

Revoltadas as Serpentes de gerações menores tentaram invadir o altar para, ingênuas como eram, tomar o sangue de Seth à força, mas Shaka, em todo seu poder e dominância os impediu no ato decapitando os mais inflamados de forma violenta, arrancando-lhes a cabeça com as próprias garras e jogando-as aos companheiros de clã para dar o exemplo ao resto do bando, que acuados recuaram.

Assustados e subjugados, os vampiros que iniciaram o levante logo se acovardaram, e mesmo a contra gosto se calaram.

Do trono, Seth assistia a tudo aquilo sem se pronunciar. Estava esgotado. Mesmo tento se alimentado há pouco sentia-se cansado, faminto, excitado e exausto.

O seu esforço havia sido enorme, mas tinha consciência de que seu dever ainda não se findara totalmente.

Não havia mais humanos ali para lhe abastecer, pouco autocontrole e sangue lhe restavam, mas este ele tinha reservado aos sacerdotes mais poderosos que o ajudaram durante todo o ritual e que ainda não haviam bebido.

Sendo assim, enquanto Shaka continha a turma, Mu fazia um sinal para que os quatro sacerdotes Setitas se aproximassem.

— Venham, meus sacerdotes. Bebam. Por sua devoção e obediência lhes reservei um gole a mais. — murmurou o Nut com voz grave e fatigada.

Assim, Asmita, Shijima, Fudou e Shun se acercaram de Seth no trono.

Shun de longe era o mais ansioso, afinal era o único mais fraco ali e desejava desesperadamente o sangue de Seth, pois havia testemunhado de perto as gerações regredirem bem diante de seus olhos. Por isso, quando Seth deu seu aval, o jovem vampiro de cabelos esverdeados e olhos dourados avançou logo no pescoço, cravando as presas direto na jugular do Nut, de onde bebeu cinco goles generosos antes de ser agarrado pelos cabelos e afastado por Shaka.

Ao ser arremessado contra o chão de mármore, Shun sentiu todo seu corpo formigar sofrendo espasmos alucinados. A sensação era incrível e indescritível! Era como ter fogo correndo nas veias, o vento transitando livremente por cada poro de sua pele, o som dos oceanos do mundo a retumbar em seus ouvidos e sentidos; o cheiro, o som de todas as coisas... Era como ter o Universo dentro de si em plena expansão!

Quando conseguiu finalmente abrir os olhos, nada mais era como tinha sido um dia.

Shun regredira da 34° geração para a 22° geração, graças ao furto de um quinto gole de sangue.

A maior regressão dentre todos ali. Nada menos que 12 gerações com apenas cinco goles. Um verdadeiro milagre.

Todos sentiram o fato e ficaram admirados, afinal tinham regredido duas, três, quatro gerações, mas nada tão radical quanto Shun.

Quando conseguiu se reestabelecer o jovem vampiro levantou-se e correu até o altar jogando-se de joelhos aos pés de Seth, numa demonstração de gratidão, fé e adoração.

Até mesmo os vampiros que não haviam bebido do sangue do Nut se prostraram de joelhos diante de tal demonstração de ascendência e supremacia, mas também porque agora estavam certos de que um dia chegaria sua vez.

Ansiando terminar aquilo antes do alvorecer, e também no limite do que podia suportar, Shaka novamente tomou a frente para falar a seu clã com voz inflamada e incitante.

— Seguidores de Seth, agora estamos prontos para a guerra! Como não foram todos que puderam ser agraciados com o toque divino de Seth nesta noite, a esses ordeno que fiquem aqui e protejam este Templo, o berço de nosso clã. Aos demais, eu os convoco à luta!

Um urro coletivo retumbou pelos salões milenares do templo Setita.

— Nesse momento os Espectros das Sombras estão rumando para nossas principais cedes. Se esconderão nas sombras até que a noite caia para nos atacar logo nas primeiras horas do crepúsculo, mas serão eles quem serão pegos de surpresa dessa vez! — esbravejou o sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth com os olhos faiscantes de ira — Ergam-se Serpentes! A noite que seguirá o próximo amanhecer será a noite que irá marcar a ascensão de nosso clã e a queda dos Espectros das Sombras! Arranquem as cabeças dos nossos inimigos! Perfurem seus corações com suas garras! Queimem sua carne pútrida e herege! Quando amanhã o Sol se deitar no horizonte a noite será tingida de vermelho! Lutem em nome de Seth!

Outro urro coletivo fez tremer as estruturas maciças dos salões milenares do Templo subterrâneo.

Shaka sabia como inflamar os espíritos de cada imortal que ali estava, e um a um, em meio a um clamor em uníssono que denotava toda sua vontade eles deixavam o salão para seguirem resignados às catacumbas que ficavam nas partes periféricas do templo de ouro.

Na noite seguinte, fortalecidos e determinados, eles lutariam por seu deus com unhas e dentes, dispostos a entregar sua pós-vida sem pestanejar.

Quando restaram no salão apenas os que não beberam do sangue de Mu, Shaka ordenou aos sacerdotes que os conduzissem às portas laterais e frontais dos tuneis.

Ninguém que não fosse membro do clã Setita conhecia a localização daquele templo, logo ele estaria protegido. Porém, os Seguidores de Seth eram um clã famoso por sua índole corrupta e traiçoeira, e proteger sua principal cede não era uma manobra obsoleta de todo.

Assim que se viu sozinho no altar com Mu, Shaka então retirou o adorno de ouro que tinha na cabeça e se livrou também de algumas joias as colocando sobre a mesma bancada onde havia deixado os adornos do companheiro.

Caminhou silenciosamente até o Nut, que parecia finalmente quieto e adormecido no trono de ouro. Aproveitando que agora estavam finalmente a sós ajoelhou-se a seus pés colocando-se entre suas pernas entreabertas. Olhou por algum momento para o rosto pálido e plácido do amando, depois deitou a cabeça em seu colo e abraçou sua cintura num gesto tão protetor quanto possessivo.

Testemunhar aquela horda de vampiros em êxtase se alimentando do sangue de seu amado tinha sido para Shaka uma experiência ao mesmo tempo sublime e perturbadora. As imagens que vira ainda se repetiam em sua mente, e somado a elas o arrebatamento experimentado pelo Nut e vivido através do laço sanguíneo que partilhava com ele ainda incitava seus sentidos e entorpecia sua mente.

Sem se dar conta, Shaka esfregava o rosto no tórax de Mu numa espécie de transe libidinoso, lambendo a pele maculada de sangue humano com tamanha avidez que fez o Nut abrir os olhos e deixar escapar um gemido rouco.

Foi quando sentiu que Shaka escorregou o corpo mais para baixo e sem sobreaviso meteu a cabeça no meio de suas pernas que Mu abriu os olhos, surpreso e estranhamente ansioso...

Então veio a mordida!

— Aaaaaaaaaah... Shaka! — o Nut gemeu em êxtase.

O sumo sacerdote Setita tinha as presas cravadas na parte interna da coxa do Nut e com desejo latente e fome voraz sugava o sangue que corria em sua veia femoral.

Mu baixou a cabeça e olhou para Shaka com um olhar alucinado e selvagem, então levou ambas as mãos às madeixas douradas do sacerdote e puxou com força seus cabelos, o fazendo soltar a ferida aberta na coxa e olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

— Aaah... o que pensa que está fazendo? Sabe que estou a ponto de perder o controle em definitivo. _—_ o Nutsussurrou num ronco animalesco, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu corpo todo estremecer de prazer _—_ Não... não se aproveite de minha fraqueza e cansaço, sumo sacerdote... Aaah... Shaka...

Afundando os dedos longos nos cabelos loiros do Setita, Mu voltou a fechar os olhos sentindo as orbes negras revirarem por debaixo das pálpebras.

— Não pude me conter... O fiz a noite toda... A cada mordida... A cada descontrole seu... Agora é minha vez! — sussurrou Shaka em resposta enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios tintos de vermelho —... Não suportava mais o desejo de beber de você, toca-lo... Eu o quero.

Abrindo os olhos Mu voltou a encarar o rosto do companheiro, agora com paixão aflorada.

— Sou eu quem quer devorá-lo por inteiro, meu sumo sacerdote... Matar minha sede de ti... — proferiu entre arquejos, experimentando um frenesi tresloucado, como se uma corrente elétrica de potencial colossal corresse por todo seu corpo, pois nenhuma mordida na face da Terra lhe era tão prazerosa e sublime quanto a de seu amado companheiro.

Contudo, Mu estava esgotado. Corpo, mente e espírito.

Apesar da fome e de todo o desejo sexual contido dentro de si, estava exausto pela perda sanguínea e pelo esforço que fizera o tempo todo para manter-se concentrado para que, com a ajuda de Shaka, conseguisse controlar sua Besta interior. Sendo assim, o aperto nos cabelos do sumo sacerdote logo se desfez e seus braços penderam ao lado do corpo, inertes sobre o trono.

Shaka então se ergueu e inclinando-se ligeiramente para frente beijou com suavidade os lábios do Nut.

— Eu teria o maior prazer em alimentá-lo, meu amado, para que pudesses se reestabelecer... Mas, como não o posso fazer... — sussurrou o Setita, então, como um lampejo intenso em meio a trevas profundas, seus olhos faiscaram um brilho dourado e atrás de si uma névoa densa, escura como a noite, se formou. Quando esta se dissipou, poucos segundos após ter surgido, três humanos na flor da idade ali estavam, de pé no altar. Tinham sido trazidos por ela.

Shaka os havia deixado nos calabouços para aquele momento.

Quando o lampejo dourado nos olhos do sumo sacerdote se apagou o gado ali presente foi liberto de seu domínio. Imediatamente os gritos de pavor tomaram o salão, e eles passaram a correr nus, sem rumo, em busca de uma salvação que não viria.

Shaka então escorregou seu corpo esguio e lânguido pelo tronco de Mu e em meio aos gritos de horror do gado tomou sua boca num beijo feroz e pleno de desejo.

— "Ouça!" — o sumo sacerdote disse diretamente à mente do companheiro enquanto o beijava — "Que bela música de medo e agonia eles compõem!"

A fadiga e exaustão do Nut pareciam ter sumido como num passe de mágica.

O bater frenético dos corações apavorados do gado, o odor do medo exalado por seus poros logo acordaram a Besta, e Seth estava pronto para ir à caça!

Seus olhos selvagens brilharam na penumbra, e como quem recebe uma injeção de adrenalina direto no coração ele rosnou, alto e forte, de satisfação e excitação.

Com um movimento brusco e ligeiro Mu segurou na cintura de Shaka e o puxou para seu colo o colocado sentando de frente para si com as pernas abertas em paralelo, então foi a vez do Nut tomar a boca do Setita com um beijo lascivo e quente.

A urgência do vampiro ancestral era tamanha que suas presas enormes feriam os lábios ávidos do sumo sacerdote os fazendo sangrar enquanto se beijavam, mas isso para ambos só tornava aquele ato ainda mais prazeroso.

Apesar de extremamente intenso, o beijo não foi longo, uma vez que Seth sentia a Besta dentro de si urrar de fome fazendo todo seu ser vibrar, cada músculo se contrair, cada pelo do corpo se eriçar.

Tomado por um frenesi animalesco, Seth lambia o pescoço de Shaka em meio a roncos e urros, então quando não pode mais conter o demônio levantou-se trazendo consigo o Setita em seu colo, para só depois coloca-lo no chão e posicionar-se aos quatro membros para iniciar sua caçada.

Os rugidos de Seth ecoaram alto por todo o templo de ouro fazendo as rochas milenares vibrarem e prenunciando a alvorada.

As Serpentes já recolhidas nas catacumbas não somente o ouviam, mas também sentiam seu poder ecoar em ressonância com tudo ali, inclusive com elas, já que agora também tinham seu sangue correndo dentro de si, e vibravam em êxtase.

Os gritos dos humanos, porém, apenas Seth pode ouvir.

Seu ataque fora tão certeiro que logo as vozes em terror foram caladas, quase que simultaneamente, quando Seth lhes abocanhou as gargantas.

Poucos minutos depois, banhado em sangue e vísceras, Mu regressava ao altar caminhando em silêncio. Tinha os olhos fixos, cravados no rosto afogueado e lúbrico do sumo sacerdote, que sentado no trono o encarava com um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

Agora, com o corpo revivido e revigorado pelo sangue humano, Seth podia novamente senti-lo reagir a toda aquela provocação que Shaka lhe fazia.

Estava excitado, sentia o membro firme pulsar em repetidas contrações e os músculos fremirem de desejo.

Ao chegar no trono, sempre com os olhos cravados aos do sumo sacerdote, Seth inclinou-se para frente e tornou a agarra-lo pela cintura para trazê-lo para junto de si.

— Não tem ideia do quanto foi difícil conter a ânsia de tomá-lo para mim, Shaka. — grunhiu o Nut mergulhando o rosto na curva do pescoço do Setita, aspirando seu odor instigante — Agora não irá mais fugir, sumo sacerdote. — lambeu enlouquecido a pele fria — Você é meu! Eu vou copular com você agora, aqui mesmo nesse altar, e sobre este trono. — com um puxão violento rasgou a túnica do Setita o deixando nu.

— Aah... Acredite, eu tenho ideia sim! — Shaka respondeu após um gemido, depois levou ambas as mãos às costas de Mu arranhando a pele quente enquanto pressionava seu quadril contra o dele sentindo o sexo rijo do companheiro por debaixo do tecido fino do saiote — Eu sinto sua volúpia... Ela arde dentro de mim também.

— Uhmm... Shaka... Sabe bem que em meu tempo fazia parte dos ritos que prenunciam a guerra o rei se deitar com sua rainha na véspera da batalha, não sabe? — sussurrou o Nut roçando os lábios aos do Setita e contraindo os músculos da pelve para imprimir ainda mais contado entre os corpos já colados.

— Sim, eu sei... Mu... — Shaka gemeu em resposta, ao passo que mordiscava o queixo do vampiro ancestral e descia as mãos até suas nádegas para apertá-las com força — Os Oráculos diziam se tratar, na verdade, de um rito de despedida, no caso do rei cair no campo de batalha... Todavia, também se acreditava que trazia sorte, uma vez que reavivar os laços de amor na iminência da guerra fortalecia o monarca e vivificava seu desejo por voltar aos braços da amada!

— O que não é o nosso caso, já que marcharemos juntos ao campo de batalha! — grunhiu o Nut agora beijando o rosto sujo de sangue do sumo sacerdote — Também me foi ensinado que era mais uma crendice dos vivos, portanto uma prática não aplicada aos imortais.

— Hum... mas nós dois sabemos o motivo que levou sua família a ensiná-lo dessa maneira, não? — o Setita brincou, tirando uma risada do Nut.

— Sim, digamos que eu fui um rei meio fora dos padrões... No entanto... pode não ser auspicioso quebrarmos ritos tão antigos, não acha, meu amado? — disse Mu antes de tomar a boca de Shaka com um beijo arrebatador, e enquanto o fazia avançava uns passos à frente obrigando o Setita a recuar andando de costas, até que seus calcanhares batessem na base do trono de ouro e ele caísse sentado.

Imediatamente em seguida, em toda sua forma gloriosa e bestial Seth subiu no trono e sentou-se no colo da Shaka, segurando em seu rosto com ambas as mãos para olhar em seus olhos.

— "Copule comigo, meu sumo sacerdote. Quero seu corpo vivo, quero-o firme e enlouquecido unido a mim, aqui, em meu trono! Preciso sentir nossas almas amaldiçoadas unidas mais uma vez. Beba-me enquanto eu o devoro!" — disse através de telepatia, já que sua boca mergulhava novamente nos lábios frementes do companheiro.

Rosnados, gemidos e urros ensurdecedores de ambos os vampiros mais poderosos daquela Era ecoaram pelos corredores e galerias subterrâneas amedrontando e instigando as criaturas que ali dormiam.

Já havia amanhecido há algumas horas quando deus e sumo sacerdote se deram por satisfeitos e aninhados um ao corpo do outro adormeceram ali mesmo, sobre o trono de ouro, prontos para a batalha que os aguardava na superfície.

Quando a lua acordasse no céu, sangue amaldiçoado seria derramado na Terra, e até a mais vil das criaturas temeria por sua existência.


	25. Chapter 25

Após a noite no Egito, onde Shaka e Mu fortaleceram alguns dos membros do clã Setita com o ritual milenar do _Sanguienem Mitto_ , e Afrodite se instalara na mansão de Camus na França, ao meio dia do dia seguinte na Romênia, um caminhão frigorífico estacionava na área dos fundos da mansão presidencial, sede do Conselho vampírico.

Dentro dele, além das peças de frios que eram entregues rotineiramente para a alimentação dos mortais que ali viviam, entre servos, carniçais e humanos que serviam de bolsas de sangue apenas, cerca de vinte e cinco membros do clã Espectro das Sombras, que compreendiam a elite em matéria de hierarquia de poder, colocavam em ação o plano traçado na noite anterior pelo general Radamanthys.

Entre eles, Minos, Lune, Flégias e o próprio líder do clã das Sombras, Hades, infiltravam-se com facilidade nas dependências da morada de Saga e boa parte do clã Patricii, escondidos no caminhão.

A estratégia traçada por Radamanthys era ousada. Consistia em invadir o Conselho à luz do dia para pegar desprevenidos tanto os Patricii que compunham a guarda pessoal do Presidente, quanto vampiros de outros clãs que ali estavam a serviço do Conselho. Uma tocaia, por isso a manobra exigia ser executada por um grupo tático altamente treinado e poderoso.

Apesar de arriscado, o plano de Radamanthys foi muito bem aceito por Hades, que já havia infiltrado espiões há algum tempo naquela sede e, por isso, conhecia a rotina de Saga e seu clã.

Era uma prática usual dos Espectros das Sombras manter espiões humanos nos clãs mais influentes e poderosos do mundo vampírico para constante vigia.

A medida era genial. Os Espectros conseguiam informações valiosas dos inimigos ao mesmo tempo em que recrutavam servos leais e obstinados que no futuro engrossariam o contingente do clã que já era o mais populoso daquela Era.

Esse sistema de recrutamento baseado na recompensa foi implantado por Radamanthys há algumas décadas, e consistia em uma postura de acordos baseados na fidelidade entre os participantes. Para Hades e todo o clã, era a forma mais fácil de conseguir informações cruciais para lhes colocar à frente dos demais clãs, mas para Radamanthys era muito mais que isso. O experiente ex-general nazista aos poucos ganhava a admiração e o respeito dos novos membros do clã das Sombras, já que lhes atingia em seu ponto mais vaidoso e primitivo, a ambição!

Radamanthys recrutava cada vez mais mortais os seduzindo com o sonho partilhado por todo e qualquer ser humano, a imortalidade. Através de acordos e trocas simples o pagamento era feito, então mais um servo fiel a seu senhor nascia, disposto a entregar a própria vida para segui-lo onde quer que ele fosse, sem saber que a paga que o nazista lhes oferecia era uma existência imortal de geração medíocre.

Mas isso não importava a Radamanthys e principalmente a Hades, já que o que eles precisavam de imediato era um grande contingente de vampiros obedientes para poderem dar início ao golpe que há séculos traçavam. Precisavam de números e não de poder.

O poder viria depois. Assim que tomassem o Conselho derrubando Saga dos Patricii e desvendassem o segredo do _Serpentis,_ um extraordinário poder contido no sangue de Shaka dos Seguidores de Seth.

Hades e Radamanthys acreditavam que com o _Serpentis_ seriam capazes de dominar o mundo, tanto dos homens quanto dos vampiros, uma vez que esse dom, um legado do próprio Seth segundo as Escrituras Setitas, concedia a seu detentor a capacidade de despertar um medo primordial em qualquer criatura, vivente ou não, permitindo, assim, sua submissão e controle total.

E o domínio através do medo era tudo que Hades mais desejava, e esse desejo tão vaidoso quanto insano foi o que levou o líder dos Espectros a estar ali, naquele caminhão, entre peças de carnes e caixas resfriadas de enlatados, prestes a por em prática uma estratégia de ataque tão genial quanto suicida.

Através das informações levantadas pelos espiões Espectros, souberam que os Patricii nutriam apreço pelo refino e conforto, e que esse se estendia também a sua dieta. Ali, Saga e os membros mais poderosos mantinham um rebanho de humanos cativos com o qual se alimentavam diariamente. Era cerca de cinquenta pessoas, todos jovens, muito belos, saudáveis, e que foram escolhidos a dedo para a missão de servir a todos os moradores da sede.

Sabendo da rotina da população que vivia ali, na noite que precedia a invasão um enviado dos Espectros, treinado para ser silencioso e invisível tal qual uma sombra sorrateira em noite sem luar, invadiu a sede do conselho e envenenou a água dos humanos com um elixir inodoro de ação imediata. O veneno de curto prazo não era nocivo ao gado, mas aos imortais agia como um entorpecente.

Uma vez ingerido por vampiros o veneno agia de forma rápida causando sonolência, mas o seu poder destrutivo se mostrava de fato no momento em que a vítima tentasse usar seus dons do sangue, ou mesmo quando assumisse sua forma vampírica, provocando um dano devastador em sua fisiologia, uma vez que alterava a composição do sangue afetando sua capacidade de coagulação. Assim, a forte hemorragia atingiria desde as fibras musculares, causando paralisia flácida, até o coração, dificultando a oxigenação cerebral e capacidade cognitiva.

Radamanthys tinha pensado em tudo.

Não existia na Terra um antídoto que agisse de imediato contra esse veneno, dada a dificuldade de sua fabricação pela raridade dos ingredientes e condições ideais de preparo. No entanto, repouso absoluto e sangue fresco em abundância bastaria para que a vítima se restabelecesse em poucas horas, mas era justamente para impedir esse fato que Hades estava pessoalmente naquele caminhão, na linha de frente da batalha e em plena luz do dia. Aproveitariam da fraqueza do inimigo não lhes dando a possibilidade de se recuperarem.

Foi quando o Sol atingiu o ponto mais alto no céu que o passo mais arriscado do plano suicida dos Espectros das Sombras teve início. A invasão propriamente dita.

Armados até os dentes com balestras carregadas com finas estacas de madeira, espadas e adagas com lâminas enfeitiçadas e toda a sorte de armas de fogo que traziam no pente balas banhadas à prata, os vinte e cinco vampiros, mais seu poderoso líder, desceram do caminhão frigorífico assim que este estacionou estrategicamente nos fundos da mansão, dentro da garagem blindada contra luz solar.

Os vampiros e carniçais que montavam a guarda ali foram rapidamente abatidos sem que nenhum ruído fosse produzido.

Igualmente silenciosos os Espectros adentraram a propriedade por um corredor que levava à cozinha, atravessando, em seguida, todo o pátio da dispensa até alcançarem o lugar onde, naquela hora, havia uma grande movimentação de funcionários que preparavam o almoço para o gado. Os que portavam armas com silenciadores assumiram a frente e abateram cerca de dez carniçais, outros usaram seus dons contra vampiros menores que por ali perambulavam supervisionando o serviço dos humanos, os dizimando em segundos.

Hades vinha por último, observando com seus olhos fantasmagóricos a sede do Conselho ruir aos poucos sob seus pés.

Antes de prosseguirem para o corredor que dava acesso à parte principal da construção, onde estava concentrado o maior número de inimigos, a formação parou, esperando as orientações de seu líder.

Após a declaração de guerra na noite anterior, era de se esperar que a segurança da sede do Conselho, que por si só já era pesada em tempos de "paz", fosse reforçada em primeira instância, portanto não foi surpresa alguma para os Espectros encontrar tantos vampiros naquele local. A surpresa de fato ficaria para os Patricii, já que nem em sua mais delirante imaginação poderiam prever que o clã de Hades lhes armaria uma emboscada tão imediata, e em plena luz do dia.

Assim que Hades lhes inclinou a cabeça dando o aval para que prosseguissem, os vinte e cinco vampiros seguiram pelo corredor que levava ao amplo espaço que compreendia a sala de jantar e uma enorme biblioteca, ambas no primeiro andar da mansão. Pararam em frente à porta, esperando a ordem de seu líder para invadir.

Usando seu dom de sangue, Hades fechou os olhos e através das sombras das velas que se projetavam do outro lado do recinto pode ver o que os aguardava. Quarenta homens, carniçais treinados e armados, faziam a vigília. Alguns se punham ao pé da escadaria que levava ao segundo andar da morada, mas a grande maioria se amontoava em outro setor do cômodo. O pórtico que dava acesso ao porão.

Os Espectros não se intimidaram nem um pouco com o número de sentinelas, e quando Hades lhes deu uma ordem muda arrombaram a porta e invadiram o recinto, limpando rapidamente o local sem dar chance aos serviçais do Presidente do Conselho de disparar um só tiro.

Hades então separou o grupo em dois, e mandou que o primeiro subisse pelas escadas, enquanto o segundo rumasse para o porão, onde acreditava estar os vampiros mais poderosos do clã Patricii, incluindo Saga.

Quando o primeiro grupo chegou ao topo da escadaria, sua ação furtiva foi denunciada por um dos oito carniçais que fazia a guarda do primeiro corredor do segundo andar. Todo o grupo invasor era rápido e eficaz, mas não o suficiente para impedir que um dos últimos homens daquela ala acionasse o alarme de emergência, o qual disparou ruidoso acordando toda a mansão.

Em segundos, sobressaltados os moradores mortais, e também alguns vampiros, deixavam os quartos aos gritos e urros guturais para em seguida caírem mortos abatidos por tiros direto em suas frontes ou por estacas de madeira atravessadas em seus peitos.

Humanos que residiam ali fazendo companhia a seus senhores, imortais de clãs aliados e também do clã Patricii, todos, um a um, iam sendo abatidos como moscas.

O elemento surpresa já havia caído por terra naquela hora, e a ordem agora era eliminar todo e qualquer morador daquela sede, não deixariam testemunhas. Uma verdadeira chacina.

Em poucos segundos o corredor amplo de decoração requintada e luxuosa se tornava um cenário dantesco, de morte e horror desmedido.

Em uma euforia caótica, humanos corriam sem rumo tentando se salvar, vampiros tentavam lutar, mas, envenenados como estavam, quando conseguiam desviar das estacas e tentavam fugir fatidicamente eram pegos pelos Espectros que utilizavam de seus poderes das sombras para executa-los em segundos.

O chão logo se tornou um grande tapete de corpos fétidos mutilados e ensanguentados, e nele agora os Espectros caminhavam com suas pesadas botas de sola de borracha dura, avançando, matando, eliminando.

Contudo, o massacre no segundo andar da mansão estava longe de atingir um só dos lados.

Mesmo que com muita dificuldade os Patricii que protegiam o presidente, tanto os que dormiam no segundo andar, quanto os que, mais fortes, repousavam no porão, partiram para a reação tão logo ouviam gritos de horror ecoarem pela morada. Mesmo em clara desvantagem armaram sua defesa, e o plano de Hades e dos Espectros começava a não ser tão eficiente como ele e Radamanthys imaginaram.

Ao que o grupo de invasores alcançou a passagem que dava para um segundo corredor onde ficavam outros quartos, um contingente significativo de Patriciis e vampiros de clãs aliados leais ao Presidente já os aguardava em guarda. Eram em torno de cinquenta membros, a maioria de gerações altas a ponto de serem percebidas e temidas pelos Espectros, apesar da debilidade que o veneno lhes impunha. Abatidos, sonolentos, vertendo sangue pelos olhos, boca e nariz, eles bravamente se perfilaram e em uma ação ensaiada avançaram sobre os invasores, os inimigos declarados do Conselho.

Concomitantemente, na galeria subterrânea que dava acesso ao porão da mansão, a mesma carnificina ocorria.

Vampiros ferozes, movidos por um ódio e fúria primitiva, lutavam com tudo que tinham. Armados com o que encontrassem às pressas em seus aposentos ou câmaras de descanso, como pistolas, escopetas, espadas de diversos tipos, adagas e até mesmo tacos, Patriciis avançavam contra os Espectros usando também seus dons de sangue quando conseguiam.

Mesmo envenenados e com suas habilidades severamente comprometidas, os Patricii não eram oponentes fáceis. Em combate eram extremamente temerários, autoconfiantes, fortes e rápidos. Todos muito bem treinados e peritos em combate corpo a corpo e manejo de armas de todas as espécies, de fogo ou brancas, formando uma poderosa defesa que não era facilmente atravessada.

Os Espectros das Sombras se esforçavam ao máximo para derrubar a defesa dos Patricii, tanto usando de armamento bélico quanto do controle das sombras, mas eles eram muitos, e tinham a vantagem de estar lutando em território conhecido, usando as galerias e câmaras a seu favor para se esquivarem dos golpes dos invasores. A vantagem numérica dos Patricii logo fez a diferença e Hades percebeu que teria que colocar em prática seu Plano B.

Enquanto assistia a seus soldados caindo em combate, um a um, mas ainda assim resistindo com bravura e eficácia ao contra-ataque do Conselho, o líder dos Espectros das Sombras decidiu partir para o objetivo principal daquela batalha: executar o Presidente.

Hades então usou o dom do sangue que lhe conferia a capacidade de se movimentar incauto pelas sombras para fugir daquele combate inútil entre vampiros menores e seguir corredor adentro em busca de Saga.

Com ele foram Minos e Lune, dois de seus soldados mais poderosos, que usaram da mesma técnica para escapar da turba de vampiros que se digladiavam em fúria insana. Logo chegaram a uma grande porta de madeira maciça entalhada com figuras luxuosas que representavam anjos e demônios.

— É aqui. — sussurrou o líder dos Espectros estreitando os olhos faiscantes — Já posso sentir o cheiro pútrido daquele miserável Patricii...

\- Início do Flashback -

Momentos antes, assim que ouviram os primeiros gritos e alertas ecoarem pelas galerias, Saga se ergueu de seu caixão na companhia da esposa, ambos alarmados até o último fio de seus cabelos, já sentindo os devastadores efeitos do veneno agirem em seus corpos mortos.

Mesmo que suas gerações fossem das mais baixas de seus clãs, sendo os mais poderosos dentre os seus, e ambos compartilhando do mesmo dom vampírico da Fortitude, o qual lhes conferia maior força, vigor e resistência física, ainda assim não puderam se manter ilesos ao poderoso veneno que aos poucos consumia seus corpos.

Na noite que precedeu o ataque, assim como em todas as anteriores, o casal presidenciável banqueteara-se do gado que residia na sede. Dentre todos os imortais que dividiam aquela morada, o Presidente era o que mais se fartava todas as noites. Um hábito antigo que agora selaria seu destino. Seu e de sua consorte, uma vez que Geisty dividia o banquete consigo todas as noites, fartando-se do gado em igual proporção.

O primeiro golpe cruel daquela emboscada se deu quando, despertos pelo barulho do outro lado da porta, ainda zonzos e confusos, Saga e Geisty ativaram seus poderes vampíricos. O agressivo veneno imediatamente acometeu seus corpos os fazendo sofrer espasmos violentos e experimentarem uma dor excruciante.

Em agonia apoiaram-se um ao outro para se manterem de pé. Apesar do dom da Fortitude, nada podiam fazer contra a falta de coagulação e o enfraquecimento muscular. Suas mentes também sofriam com o efeito nefasto daquela poção amaldiçoada. Estavam confusos, sonolentos, enquanto sangue começava a escorrer de seus olhos, narizes e bocas de forma incontrolável.

Geisty, em estado mais débil que Saga, sofreu um espasmo súbito levando a mão à boca na tentativa de conter o sangue viscoso e fétido que dela vertia. Segundos depois afastou a mão e olhou para os dedos sujos.

— É... é veneno! — murmurou em voz entrecortada a cigana, que apoiada nos ombros do companheiro tinha o semblante em assombro — Mas... como? — ergueu os olhos e encarou a face contorcida do amado.

— Como... Ainda não sei, mas... quem... — grunhiu o Patricii, que tentava manter-se equilibrado sobre as próprias pernas. Uma violenta vertigem teimando em atirar-lhe ao solo —... Posso presumir.

— Hades. — Geisty exclamou em espanto.

— O quê? — Saga interrogou alarmado.

— Hades está aqui... eu posso... senti-lo! — sussurrou a cigana segurando com firmeza nos braços do amado enquanto direcionava o olhar para a porta maciça de madeira. Do outro lado, os gritos, sons de pancadas e tiros pareciam ficar cada vez mais nítidos — Os Espectros... posso sentir o ódio deles... Hades veio tomar o Conselho! — fixou seus olhos de brilho violáceo nos heterocrômicos do companheiro de tantos séculos e pronunciou o que mais temiam.

— Então o miserável veio até aqui pessoalmente para tomar o Conselho e nos eliminar... — o Presidente sussurrou, então de súbito seu semblante em agonia se transfigurou numa expressão de puro ódio e fúria desmedida —... Tolo! Este Conselho jamais pertencerá a uma escória como ele e seu clã decadente, e nós... nós jamais nos renderemos!

Geisty ergueu a cabeça procurando equilibrar-se por si própria. Apesar da dor, dos espasmos e da debilidade, a cigana iria cumprir o papel para o qual escolheu estar ali, ao lado do homem que amara através das Eras.

— Jamais... meu amado. Estou com você. — ela sussurrou.

— Mesmo que todas as nossas defesas caiam... Mesmo que o Conselho sucumba a essa guerra maldita... Mesmo que esse seja o nosso último ato, Geisty, minha amada, levaremos Hades conosco. — o Presidente esticou o braço e trouxe para junto de si a companheira. Beijou-lhe a fronte ternamente, sendo abraçado pela vampira que agora descansava a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Juntos até o fim. — disse Geisty.

— Juntos até o fim. — ele repetiu e momentos depois soltou-se dos braços da cigana e caminhou trôpego até uma parede de pedras lisas que ficava no fundo do cômodo onde, presa a um suporte de ouro, estava sua antiga espada, legado de quando foi um cavaleiro templário.

Saga tentava, mesmo que de forma pouco eficiente, contornar os efeitos do veneno em seu corpo usando gradualmente seus dons vampíricos, mas isso cobrava um alto valor de si, pois sua sede em breve seria voraz, dolorosa, principalmente para seu estado debilitado.

Já Geisty tentava se concentrar para controlar o cansaço físico que lhe atingia cada fibra muscular. Cambaleante caminhou até o lado oposto da mesma parede ao fundo da câmara até alcançar um baú de mogno com detalhes em cobre, que ao ser aberto revelou um arsenal de armas brancas.

Com agilidade a cigana amarrou junto à sua cintura um coldre de couro, e nele prendeu dois punhais mouros na parte traseira e um do lado esquerdo. Nos coldres dos antebraços prendeu adagas médias, e em cada coxa fixou um coldre que continha mais quatro pequenos punhais. No tornozelo prendeu uma faca curta.

De dentro do baú também apanhou uma cinta grossa de couro munida com um punhal longo à esquerda e uma adaga à direita. A prendeu na cintura de Saga, e enquanto o fazia aproveitava para divisar, atenta e apaixonada, seu rosto severo uma última vez antes partirem para a luta.

\- Fim do flashback –

Saga tomou a frente partindo em disparada em direção à porta, com a espada templária em punho, pronto para se juntar à batalha que acontecia fora da frágil segurança de seu aposento, mas antes mesmo que conseguisse chegar à porta uma sombra, densa e soturna como a mais negra das noites, esgueirou-se pelo vão entre a madeira e o piso escuro do quarto, ganhando forma de tentáculos longos e vorazes que serpentearam alucinados em busca do alvo.

Era Hades invadindo o aposento em sua forma sombria.

O Presidente do Conselho recuou com um salto ligeiro para trás, enquanto Geisty apressadamente fez uso da Ofuscação, sua habilidade de se manter incólume, para poder correr até uma das pilastras de mármore que sustentavam o aposento, escondendo-se ali dos tentáculos negros que varriam o chão.

Tanto a cigana quanto o Patricii sabiam que Hades, mesmo sendo o vampiro mais poderoso de seu clã, não seria capaz de sustentar por um período longo uma batalha em sua forma tenebrosa, por isso Saga avançou contra os tentáculos com todo o potencial que era capaz.

Entre um golpe e outro da afiada espada do Patricii, o líder os Espectros das Sombras enfim retornou à sua forma original, partindo também para o ataque com fúria desmedida.

O que Hades não esperava era que Saga ainda possuísse uma incrível resiliência contra seus golpes mesmo sob o efeito poderoso do veneno.

A cada ataque brutal do Espectro, o Patricii revidava com um ainda mais feroz, fazendo uso de toda sua experiência de ex-comandante Templário, atingindo Hades em cheio com golpes de espada em diversas partes do corpo.

Logo ficou claro para o líder Espectro que sozinho não conseguiria derrubar aquele vampiro, mas felizmente seus dois fieis soldados haviam vindo consigo.

Lune e Minos se juntaram ao combate dentro da alcova do Presidente do Conselho também passando pela fresta inferior da porta ao assumirem suas formas tenebrosas. Duas sombras odientas que rastejaram pelo solo entre os moveis até reassumirem suas formas originais e se colocarem em posição de ataque, de frente para Saga.

Na iminência do ataque, o Patricii, ágil e habilidoso, agiu primeiro surpreendendo a ambos, os atacando primeiro com sua espada.

Minos esgueirou-se para a esquerda a fim de fugir do golpe e pegar Saga em um contra-ataque, enquanto Lune partiu para a direita, mas com um giro no ar tão veloz quanto um raio que corta o céu tempestuoso, Saga surpreendeu o Espectro em seu curso e com um golpe certeiro lhe decapitou.

O ruído seco da cabeça de Lune a rolar pelo assoalho escuro do aposento chocou, e ao mesmo tempo chamou a atenção de Hades e Minos.

Ambos agora olhavam atônitos para a sombra do Espectro, antes espalhada pelo cômodo, se recolher ao perímetro de seu corpo destruído no chão.

Um urro encolerizado trovejou pelo cômodo. Hades, tomado em fúria insana, avançou novamente contra o Presidente retomando a batalha ferrenha, agora com o reforço de Minos.

Para o assombro de ambos os Espectros, mesmo débil e ferido o Presidente parecia ainda mais ágil em seus movimentos. Sua esquiva mais parecia um bailar ensaiado, e suas mãos lépidas agora faziam zunir no ar as lâminas de dois punhais mouros implacáveis.

Além da extrema agilidade, força e poder de ataque, outro fator também surpreendia a dupla de Espectros. Eles não eram capazes de manipular a sombra do Presidente do Conselho, o que os colocava em uma situação de desvantagem, dada a perícia na luta corpo a corpo que o Patricii possuía.

— Pelos infernos! — rosnou o líder Espectro — O que está acontecendo?

Definitivamente aquilo não estava nos planos de Hades.

Era certo de que conseguiria manipular a sombra de Saga e usa-la contra ele, até que algo surpreendente aconteceu bem diante de seus olhos alucinados.

No mesmo instante em que Hades erguia sua adaga junto a Minos, para golpear o Presidente, sua visão periférica avistou um vulto que em segundos ganhou forma e avançou sobre si com as ganas de uma besta sedenta.

Ágil, Hades girou o corpo para o lado e não pode acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostraram.

Ali estava Saga. Idêntico ao que lutava concomitantemente contra si e contra Minos, e na perplexidade daquela visão absurda que por milésimos de segundos lhe distraiu teve o peito atravessado pela espada afiada empunhada pelo Patricii, que por muito pouco não acertou seu coração.

— Argh!... Não... pode ser! — urrou o líder dos Espectros encarando os olhos flamejantes de Saga sobre si — Como pode... haver dois de... você?

Nenhum dos espiões que mandara aquela sede havia lhe informado acerca da duplicidade do Presidente.

Agora chegava a pensar que era devido à ela os banquetes sempre tão opulentos que Saga exigia para si todas as noites. Precisava alimentar duas bocas, e durante décadas o Conselho era enganado.

Hades havia engendrado uma tocaia, mas era ele quem havia caído nela.

No entendo, nem tivera tempo para refletir no que acontecia.

Com uma ferida profunda na lateral do tórax e a lâmina da espada de Saga ainda cravada em si, Hades agora lutava para desviar de um segundo golpe, agora de punhal longo, contra seu pescoço.

— Maldita escória! — bradava o Presidente ao desferir um golpe atrás do outro.

— Meu senhor! — gritou Minos, que mesmo ainda lutando contra o outro Saga mantinha-se atento ao mestre.

Com dificuldade Hades consegui arremessar um móvel contra Saga e usar os poucos segundos de vantagem para remover a espada cravada em seu torso. Livre dela fez uma nova tentativa de usar seu dom das trevas contra o Patricii, e dessa vez teve sucesso, finalmente aprisionando Saga em seus tentáculos de sombras.

Oportunista como era, o líder dos Espectros partiu em direção ao Patricii desenrolando uma luta corpo a corpo desleal, já que mantinha Saga preso pela sombra, limitando seus movimentos já prejudicados tanto pelo veneno em sua corrente sanguínea como também pela fome.

Rolavam por cima da mobília e pelo chão, e em meio a essa luta violenta o Presidente conseguiu sacar de seu coldre preso à cintura uma adaga, a qual tentava cravar a lâmina no coração do Espectro abaixo de si, que a todo custo segurava suas mãos o impedindo de realizar o golpe.

Enquanto Saga e Hades se digladiavam, no outro canto do aposento Minos enfrentava o outro Saga.

O que o soldado Espectro não sabia era que aquele era uma mera ilusão. Seus olhos viam a figura imponente e poderosa do Presidente do Conselho, sem se darem conta de que era com Geisty, a bela e letal Pietone, com quem lutava na verdade.

Esse era um dos dons das trevas da cigana. A ilusão. E era com ele que ela enganava e manipulava o Espectro.

Minos tentava, inutilmente, manipular a sombra da Pietone, mas esta o impedia apenas utilizando seu dom de sangue, uma vez que sua geração era muito menor e mais poderosa, deixando a luta em clara desvantagem para o Espectro.

Ágil e fatal, a cigana golpeava o invasor com múltiplos golpes, mal lhe dando chances de revidar ou mesmo se defender. Foi quando ouviu o tilintar estridente de metal raspando contra o solo de pedra escura. Levantou o olhar para conferir a luta do companheiro com o líder Espectro e com perplexidade e pavor viu quando Hades cravou a própria espada de Saga contra o peito do Patricii, sentindo imediatamente a mesma dor, já que partilhavam do elo de sangue.

— NÃO!

O grito de terror da cigana retumbou pelo ambiente, chamando imediatamente a atenção de Hades, que desviou os olhos da figura moribunda do Presidente a agonizar sob si e então viu a cigana, agora em sua plena forma, livre de ilusões.

— Mas o que... — balbuciou o vampiro de longos cabelos negros e olhos de magma.

O líder dos Espectros das Sombras ainda tentava entender quem era, e o que fazia ali, aquela mulher, quando a viu girar ambos os punhais mouros no ar e cravá-los, num só golpe, nos olhos de Minos, atravessando seu crânio com extrema facilidade.

No instante seguinte a vampira retirou do coldre do antebraço esquerdo uma adaga média e num golpe fulminante decapitou o Espectro, separando cabeça de corpo. Somente quando ela saltou, feito fera que dá o bote na presa, sobre si foi que Hades, num momento rápido recuou, abandonando o corpo do Presidente.

— Saga! — ela gritou em desespero, então segurou na empunhadura da espada e com um tranco livrou o amado dela — Saga!

— Geisty... — balbuciou o Patricii levando uma das mãos à ferida e cuspindo para o lado o sangue enegrecido que lhe vertia pela boca.

Enfurecida, a cigana virou-se para Hades. Seus olhos soltavam faíscas púrpuras.

— Maldito! Eu vou acabar com a sua existência! — ela gritou antes de avançar contra o Espetro.

Hades sustentou o olhar fixo e colérico da Pietone contra si, ainda se perguntando quem era ela e o que fazia ali, mas sem deixar a concentração na luta lhe distrair, e a poucos centímetros da lâmina da adaga de Geisty lhe atingir ativou seu dom das trevas e usou as sombras para se defender.

Seus tentáculos enrolaram-se nos pés da cigana a arremessando contra uma enorme estante de madeira.

Em choque ele olhou para a vampira sem acreditar no que via, e pela primeira vez desde que invadiu aquela sede temeu por sua situação.

— Não pode ser! Uma... Pietone! — sussurrou com a voz trêmula ao reconhecer a que clã aquela vampira pertencia devido suas características físicas, tais como a pele morena, os olhos violetas, que em sua forma vampírica faiscavam um brilho púrpura, e alguns dentes encapados com ouro. Além disso, ela usava joias características do clã cigano, o que facilitou seu reconhecimento imediato pelo Espectro.

Desesperou-se, pois se deu conta de que estava trancado em um aposento, sozinho, com um dos mais fortes membros dos Patricii e agora também com uma Pietone, cuja Presença nem mesmo fora capaz de sentir, o que já era um claro sinal de que era bem mais poderosa do que podia imaginar.

Estava definitivamente encurralado.

Contudo ele era Hades, o poderoso líder e criador do clã que regeria uma nova Ordem na sociedade vampírica, e não se deixaria intimidar, tampouco ser derrotado.

— Então você estava manipulando o Patricii e liderando o Conselho!... Ardilosa!... — caminhou lentamente em direção a ela, que agora estava estirada no chão em meio aos livros que caíram da estante com o impacto —... Como todos os de sua raça... Seria uma excelente aliada na minha gestão, mas eu prefiro descarta-la. MORRA!

As sombras que permeavam todos os objetos daquela sala, como em um passe de mágica transfiguraram-se em lanças negras, afiadas como a morte certa, que pairaram momentaneamente no ar até apontarem para Geisty, ao pé da estante, e para Saga, caído no meio do aposento.

Então com o comando de Hades elas foram lançadas contra os alvos, feito balas disparadas por arma de fogo... Mas de súbito pararam. Congeladas no ar.

— O QUÊ? — bradou o Espectro, alucinado.

Como um pesadelo lento e desesperador, as sombras sólidas de Hades aos poucos se dissipavam, e em meio à bruma escura que se formava em torno de seus pés surgiu a figura de Geisty, em posição de guarda e olhos injetados em fúria que vertiam sangue.

— Quem vai morrer aqui, hoje, é você! — rosnou a vampira, que na mesma hora sacou dos coldres presos em suas coxas dois punhais e os arremessou em direção a Hades, na altura dos olhos, repetindo o golpe com o qual tinha executado Minos.

Mas o líder Espectro não era o mais poderoso de seu clã à toa.

Ainda mais rápido que as armas que cortavam o ar em sua direção, Hades assumiu sua forma tenebrosa transformando-se em sombra e rastejou pelo piso, passando entre as pernas da cigana para depois materializar-se atrás dela.

Os punhais cravaram-se na parede na mesma hora em que o Espectro armava seu contra ataque, porém esse foi impedido por Saga, que mesmo debilitado como estava juntava-se à luta em defesa da amada.

Em uma estratégia desesperada, Hades novamente criou lâminas feitas de sombras e as atirou mais uma vez contra os dois vampiros, que agora avançavam sobre si coléricos, mas de novo elas foram congeladas no ar e se desfizeram como areia que escorre pelos dedos.

— Quimerismo! — o Espectro rosnou, depois saltou para trás desviando dos ataques diretos de Saga e Geisty.

Não podia mais usar suas sombras como armas, uma vez que o Quimerismo conjurado pela cigana agia diretamente em sua mente criando ilusões das quais ele não tinha como se defender, já que a vampira que as criava era bem mais poderosa que si.

Acuado, ferido e desesperado, ele viu quando a Pietone avançou com a adaga em mãos e o Patricii com a espada em punho. Seria abatido ali pelos dois e provavelmente canibalizado para sua completa humilhação.

Foi quando uma última, e tão ousada quando suicida, estratégia se desenhou na mente do Espectro.

Fixando febrilmente os olhos raiados de vermelho nas faces bestiais de Saga e Geisty, Hades assumiu sua forma tenebrosa transfigurando-se em sombra e deslizou com absurda rapidez pelo aposento até alcançar a fresta inferior da porta.

O Patricii e a cigana Pietone correram atrás dele, abrindo a porta com um tranco ligeiro a tempo de ver a sombra espectral deslizar pelo corredor, deparando-se com um ambiente completamente caótico.

Todo o carpete que recobria o espaço estava ensopado em sangue, assim como paredes, portas, teto e tudo que os cercava. Pelo chão, corpos mutilados, de Espectros das Sombras e Patriciis misturavam-se aos de humanos que moravam da mansão.

Mas não havia tempo para contarem seus mortos. A sombra de Hades logo ganhou as escadas.

— Não deixe que fuja! — gritou Saga saltando por entre os corpos. Geisty vinha logo a seu lado.

Conforme subiam para o primeiro piso da construção, o Presidente e sua companheira se deparavam com os últimos focos daquela luta sangrenta.

Os poucos Patriciis que ainda resistiam eram abatidos pelos moribundos Espectros restantes e a batalha na sede do Conselho encaminhava-se para seu trágico fim.

Fracos, debilitados e feridos, o casal sabia que sua chance de sobrevivência agora era quase nula, porém, se iriam deixar de existir levariam consigo o líder dos Espectros da Sombra.

A perseguição se deu ferrenha até que Hades, em sua forma de sombra, atingiu o segundo piso da casa correndo para a ala que compreendia os fundos da construção. Em seu encalço vinham, ferozes, Saga e Geisty.

O Patricii vinha mais à frente, quase alcançando seu inimigo, enquanto a cigana vinha mais atrás, bem mais atrasada, pois suas feridas e a intensa hemorragia a faziam tropeçar e fraquejar, a tornando lenta.

Quando Saga já estava no meio do enorme salão, quase alcançado Hades, o líder Espectro deslizou por entre os corpos no chão até uma das enormes janelas de vitral colorido que havia ali, as quais eram cobertas por grossas cortinas de couro marrom e veludo, e para completo assombro do Presidente do Conselho, ergueu seus tentáculos tenebrosos e golpeou a janela com força, estilhaçando vidro e rasgando o tecido da cortina, em uma manobra tão covarde quanto desesperada.

Como um demônio sedento, o Sol, em seu calor mais intenso, invadiu o ambiente lambendo com suas labaredas sagazes tudo que tocava, incluindo Hades, mas este se aproveitou de sua forma sombria e misturando-se à sombra dos móveis do ambiente arrastou-se até o corredor escuro mais próximo, extremamente ferido, fugindo dos raios mortais.

Surpreendido por aquela ação kamikaze, Saga, que estava muito próximo à janela quando esta foi quebrada, não teve tempo de se esquivar e foi atingido em cheio pela luz mortal do dia.

Seu grito de dor, choque e desespero ecoou por toda a sede do Conselho.

Seus joelhos se dobraram e ele foi ao chão enquanto o fogo consumia com uma velocidade incrível suas vestes, pele, cabelo, alma.

Geisty, que mais lenta ainda subia as escadas, teve tempo se proteger recuando escada abaixo quando viu a luz do dia inundar o recinto.

— NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO! — o grito da cigana era de dor, não apenas a compartilhada pelo elo com Saga, mas seu coração estava se consumindo junto ao do Patricii, seu companheiro através dos milênios, e seu único amor.

Um amor milenar, cultivado sob adversidades, pactos e juras amaldiçoadas, e que agora se extinguia tão rápido quanto o passar dos séculos para os imortais. Eram tão unidos que se transformaram em apenas um, e seria para ela impossível viver pela metade, sem Saga a seu lado.

Por isso, num último ato de desespero, Geisty soltou as adagas que trazia em ambas as mãos deixando que o aço produzisse um tilintar estridente ao se chocar com o chão.

Hades não importava mais.

O Conselho não importava mais.

Sua existência não possuía mais sentido.

Enquanto o Sol consumia o corpo robusto de seu amado, seu coração, já morto, experimentava uma dor ainda maior.

Não via sentido em manter sua existência sem que pudesse partilha-la com ele, então decidia galgou os últimos degraus da escada.

A cigana sentiu o corpo queimar assim que a luz do sol entrou em contato com sua pele. Mesmo em extrema agonia, e já sentindo as chamas a consumirem, Geisty caminhou trôpega na direção de Saga.

Com o olhar fixo na fogueira ardente a qual ele se tornara, a cigana prosseguiu cambaleante, já com o corpo completamente em chamas, até que caiu de joelhos diante dele e com um esforço hercúleo estendeu o braço para tocá-lo.

Mesmo ardendo pelo fogo voraz, Saga também estendeu o seu, segurando na mão da companheira com seus dedos de ossos carbonizados já prestes a virar cinzas.

De mãos dadas, Saga e Geisty ficaram pelos segundos finais que se seguiram, soltando um último suspiro guardado em seus pulmões mortos até que o Sol consumisse seus corpos completamente e restassem apenas pó.

Nos andares de baixo da mansão, ainda sofrendo os danos extremos da exposição ao Sol, Hades rastejava entre os corpos dos caídos em batalha até o caminhão frigorifico que ainda estava estacionado na garagem a espera dos sobreviventes.

O líder Espectro foi o único a retornar daquela chacina, mas, ainda assim, pagara um terrível preço.

Com mais da metade do corpo queimado estava na iminência da morte, por isso precisava ir imediatamente até o pequeno abrigo improvisado por seu clã para a operação, ali na Romênia, o qual ficava nas proximidades, já que sua única esperança de sobreviver era beber o sangue dos Espectros que em sua fé cega se voluntariaram em sacrifício caso seu líder estivesse em perigo.

Com gritos de dor e angústia desmedida Hades entrou no baú do caminhão com a ajuda do motorista humano, um servo dedicado, finalmente se jogando exausto em meio às carcaças dos animais abatidos.

— DEPRESSA!... TIRE-ME DAQUI! — ele gritou para o carniçal — Vá para a guarita do clã nas colinas. DEPRESSA!

Imediatamente o caminhão partiu, cruzando a erma estrada em torno de uma floresta densa que rodeava a sede do Conselho até, minutos depois, adentrar um galpão escuro entre as montanhas.

Assim que sentiu o veículo parar e desligar os motores Hades arrastou-se até a porta do baú, e quando ela se abriu deixou-se cair para o lado de fora, soltando um gemido de dor devido o impacto de seu corpo ferido contra o chão de terra.

— Me... ajudem... depressa... preciso de sangue, meus leais... — sussurrou, quase sem forças, e de súbito calou-se, mas seu silêncio abrupto não se dera devido seu estado lamentável, mas ao que viu quando abriu seus olhos.

Hades esperava ser recebido por seus leais soldados, mas no lugar deles um amontoado de corpos ressequidos e sangue fétido a encharcar o chão o recepcionaram.

— Mas... o que significa... isso? — o líder Espectro murmurou estarrecido. Os olhos feridos arregalados corriam agitados pelos corpos sem vida procurando entender aquele cenário imprevisto, enquanto os dedos em carne viva fechavam-se na terra úmida sob si.

Súbito o som de passos se aproximando fez Hades erguer o olhar e com certa dificuldade divisar a figura que agora se colocava de pé à sua frente.

— Radamanthys! — balbuciou sôfrego — O que...

Novamente as palavras morreram em sua boca e houve silêncio por alguns minutos, então, de repente, o ex-general nazista gargalhou horrendamente.

— Ora, não me diga que em séculos de existência, na posição em que você se encontra agora, e na que eu me encontro, não sabe o que isso significa? — disse o vampiro, depois avançou um passo e com a sola pesada de madeira dos sapatos que calçava pisou em uma das mãos que o líder Espectro tinha espalmadas no solo, sentindo os ossos trincarem conforme imprimia força.

— Argh! — Hades grunhiu de dor.

— Oh, sim! Você sabe! — repetiu Radamanthys.

— Aaah... Um gol-golpe! — Hades gemeu as palavras em extrema agonia, tentando reagir, mas ferido como estava era praticamente impossível enfrentar Radamanthys.

— Bingo! — sorriu o Espectro.

— Está cometendo um erro... — gemeu, atônito, enfurecido, indignado — Desgraçado!... O que pensa que... está fazendo ARHG! — gritou conforme tinha a mão esmagada pelo general — Sua ambição sem limite vai levar os Espectros à ruína... Miserável!... — ergueu os olhos novamente e encarou a face de Radamanthys — Você sabia... Sabia da Pietone!

Radamanthys ergueu as sobrancelhas com simplicidade e ironia, deixando escapar um riso de escárnio.

— Mas é claro que sim. — respondeu com a voz mansa — E a julgar pelo seu estado deplorável ela lhe foi uma adversária e tanto! No entanto, eu sabia que você daria um jeito de dar cabo da existência dela, e também do Presidente, e deixaria o caminho livre para mim...

— Como pode... Aaaah... seu...

— Ardiloso? Maquiavélico? Hum... Devo admitir que jamais subestimei o seu poder. Oh, não! Tanto que o quero para mim!... Precisarei dele para cumprir a segunda fase do meu plano.

— Plano?... TOLO... Você é um tolo, Radamanthys!... Se acha que me eliminar e... tornar-se líder dos Espectros será suficiente para obter o poder que almeja... — grunhiu Hades, que tentava chutá-lo na esperança de conseguir ao menos fugir dali —... Saiba que nem se consumir todo o sangue do meu corpo conseguirá potencializar esse seu sangue ralo e fraco, seu miserável traidor!... Vai apenas nos destruir... Sua fome insana por poder será o fim dos Espectros... das Sombras!

— Eu devo, humildemente, discordar. — disse calmamente o ex-general nazista, que fazendo uso de seu dom racial projetou dois tentáculos a partir das sombras projetadas pelo farol traseiro do caminhão com as quais imobilizou Hades.

— Arhg! Não!... Não faça isso!... Radamanthys! — gemeu Hades, que agora era erguido do chão pelos tentáculos até ficar no mesmo nível do rosto do alemão, que tinha os olhos dourados faiscantes cravados nos seus.

— É a minha fome insana por poder que será a glória do nosso clã! — disse o general, que sem titubear esticou o braço e agarrou nos cabelos negros de Hades puxando com força sua cabeça para trás, deixando sua garganta exposta — E tem razão... Apenas o seu sangue não me será suficiente para me tornar capaz de matar Shaka e aquele Nut que anda com ele, mas ele me tornará apto para executar a segunda fase do meu plano! O seu sangue, Hades, me dará poder suficiente para consumir a minha mais ousada e estimada experiência!

Dito isso, Radamanthys cravou suas presas na garganta de Hades, bebendo o sangue do líder de seu clã até que sua vida fosse completamente extinta e ele tomasse seu lugar, selando o destino dos Espectros das Sombras para sempre.


	26. Chapter 26

As gélidas planícies austríacas já haviam saltado para dentro da escuridão quando a comitiva de carros negros que trazia Radamanthys adentrou as imediações da sede do clã dos Espectros das Sombras.

O novo líder dos Espectros tinha executado uma manobra arriscada, mesmo para um vampiro com seu poder, já que qualquer viagem feita à luz do dia tinha seus incontáveis riscos, ainda mais quando optara por colocar em prática em pleno voo a segunda parte de seu ousado e brilhante plano, o qual consistia em fortalecer seu sangue de forma artificial para regredir suas gerações por meio de uma experiência na qual Hades vinha trabalhando há séculos, mas que nunca fora capaz de concluir. Em segredo Radamanthys não só foi capaz de concluir o ousado experimento como decidiu usar a si próprio como cobaia, uma vez que em tempos de guerra o risco maior era mesmo não se arriscar.

Quando o automóvel que trazia o caixão de Radamanthys estacionou em frente à mansão sede do clã dos Espectros das Sombras, já havia um contingente de Espectros aguardando a chegada de Hades e também do ex-general nazista, e foi com enorme espanto que perceberam apenas uma única Presença, poderosa como nunca visto antes entre eles, que vinha de dentro do veículo.

O espanto estampado em seus rostos cresceu ainda mais quando da parte traseira do carro fúnebre Radamanthys se levantou do caixão deixando o veículo, então puderam notar que aquela Presença extremamente poderosa era dele, cujo sangue parecia absurdamente fortalecido, além das gerações terem regredido consideravelmente e seu aspecto ganhado um tom muito mais agressivo.

— Mas o que significa isso?

O general foi imediatamente questionado por um dos membros do clã que ali estava.

— Onde está nosso líder Hades?

Inquiriu outro.

— O que aconteceu com você?

Mais um perguntava, alarmado e confuso como todos ali.

Radamanthys ajeitou a capa preta que cobria seu corpo e subitamente assumiu um ar pesaroso, melancólico.

— Infelizmente, nosso estimado líder sucumbiu... — disse o ex-general nazista em uma atuação digna de um Oscar, sabendo que seria questionado e que esse era o grande momento de sua virada.

Imediatamente houve um alarme de vozes em choque, um buchicho troante que ecoou pelos ares.

— Hades lutou bravamente contra o Conselho!... — súbito a voz potente de Radamanthys se sobressaiu às dos demais Espectros os fazendo se calar —... Meus queridos Espectros... Eu mesmo aguardava seu retorno da dura batalha, mas... Quando nosso nobre e venerado líder voltou até mim, ele infelizmente estava amargando os últimos momentos de sua sublime existência! — baixou a cabeça fingindo extremo pesar, mas logo depois a ergueu e assumiu um ar imponente, voltando a encarar os vampiros que o ouviam calados — Hades se sacrificou como um verdadeiro herói de guerra! Por nós! — fechou os dedos e bateu a mão potente contra o próprio peito elevando ainda mais o tom de voz — Nosso bravo líder não só destruiu o Conselho como nos entregou a VITÓRIA! Agora cabe a nós honrar seu legado... Momentos antes de sua alma amaldiçoada sucumbir ele confiou a mim, Radamanthys, o papel de liderar-vos à glória! E assim eu o farei!

— Foi isso que o fez tão forte da noite para o dia? — questionou outro membro — Tua Presença é opressora e poderosa como nunca, Radamanthys. Mesmo Hades não possuía tal Presença, portanto não poderia tê-lo fortalecido de maneira tão grandiosa.

Radamanthys lhe direcionou um olhar severo.

— Está pondo em dúvida a minha palavra e minha capacidade? — disse em tom grave e vigoroso — Saiba que meu sangue não era tão fraco quanto muitos de vocês pensam. Muito de meu potencial eu mantinha adormecido em respeito ao nosso venerado ex-líder. — agora discursava eloquentemente — Quando Hades sucumbiu entregou a mim o seu sangue ciente de minha capacidade. Ele confiou a mim seus poderes e também seus conhecimentos, dando-me a chave para a melhoria e triunfo de nosso clã. Em meu sangue corre o futuro glorioso dos Espectros, futuro este que com demasiado prazer dividirei com todos assim que a ameaça Setita for eliminada... Hades agora é passado, mas honraremos sua memória quando eu cumprir o que lhe prometi no momento de sua morte, levando os Espectros das Sombras a um novo patamar de poder e dominação, posto que merecemos por direito. — elevava a voz e impunha sua Presença, agora poderosa, estimulando e cativando os presentes — Agora não é hora para questionamentos ou hesitação. Temos de tomar o que é nosso!... O sacrifício de nossos irmãos e nosso devoto líder não há de ser em vão! Por isso, preparem nossos contingentes! Coloquem-se a postos! Esta noite será o marco de nossa virada!

Completamente eufóricos e envolvidos pelo discurso do novo líder, os Espectros enfim foram convencidos, e enquanto Radamanthys, ainda sentindo os efeitos colaterais de sua transformação, entrou na casa à procura dos aposentos particulares que antes pertenciam a Hades para que pudesse descansar por alguns instantes, um a um os soldados Espectros foram reassumindo seus postos na formação dos batalhões.

Dentro da mansão, cinco carniçais conduziram o alemão para dentro até uma ala de acesso restrito no subsolo. Lá o deixaram a sós sob sua ordem, enquanto voltavam para a superfície para ocupar seus postos e dar seguimento à estratégia traçada pelo ex-general nazista.

Esta consistia em ataques simultâneos dos Espectros às sedes dos outros clãs, em todas as partes do mundo. Uma forma de impedir que estes se unissem fazendo alianças e fortalecendo-se, uma vez que tendo que defender a si mesmos não teriam tempo de unir forças para atacar.

A encargo de Radamanthys estava o ataque direto à sede dos Seguidores de Seth, na Inglaterra, e era para isso que agora o ex-general se preparava quando um imprevisto se deu.

Três toques foram ouvidos na porta de ferro que selava aquela ala restrita dos agora aposentos exclusivos do ex-general, chamando sua atenção.

— Eu disse que não queria ser incomodado. — rosnou o alemão que ainda sentia a mente um tanto atordoada e o corpo trêmulo, porém de forma bem mais amena. Sua transformação estava, enfim, quase completa.

Do outro lado da maciça porta a voz ansiosa de Valentine respondeu:

— Meu senhor... Nossos contingentes já estão a postos no campo para seguir caminho, como ordenou, mas... — fez uma pausa, confuso e vacilante.

— Mas o quê? — perguntou o vampiro de olhos dourados, agora voltando-se para a porta a encarando como se encarasse a criatura através dela.

— Mas, diante do que se figura lá fora, creio que sua presença seja necessária imediatamente. — Valentine respondeu.

— Eu disse que aguardassem um instante. — disse Radamanthys com voz firme, embora sua curiosidade já tivesse sido capturada.

— Eu compreendo, meu senhor, e ninguém está desobedecendo sua ordem, porém eu insisto... É melhor que o senhor venha testemunhar com seus próprios olhos.

Vencido Radamanthys abriu a porta, mesmo que a contra gosto, e sem nem olhar para Valentine cruzou o corredor a passos largos até a escadaria que levava à superfície da construção.

Seguido pelo fiel subordinado o alemão atravessou a ampla sala e finalmente chegou à porta de entrada que dava acesso à parte de fora, a qual abriu com um solavanco, mas nada o prepararia para o que viu, bem ali, diante de seus olhos.

No amplo campo que compreendia as imediações da mansão, junto dos inúmeros agrupamentos de Espectros das Sombras prontos para a guerra, um contingente enorme de Assamitas armados até os afiados dentes se apresentava.

Estavam por toda a parte.

Apinhados na borda da trilha que delimitava o espaço entre a mansão e uma densa floresta, esquadrinhando todos os pontos, à frente, ao fundo, nas laterais... Ao longe era possível vê-los à margem do rio que corria ali. Eram tantos que os olhos de Radamanthys não conseguiam calcular, centenas, e que com suas vestes negras a deixar à mostra apenas os olhos faiscantes se fundiam com a escuridão da noite.

O luar fazia refletir as lâminas amaldiçoadas de suas espadas, adagas, cimitarras e tantas outras armas que traziam presas a si mesmos.

O fedor de seus corpos pútridos e envenenados se erguia, amedrontando todo Espectro que ali também estava em maior número.

Foi quando Radamanthys sentiu a vontade vacilar e o medo querer tomar-lhe conta, já que tinha plena consciência de que, mesmo numeroso, seu clã não venceria um embate contra aquele contingente de Assamitas, que uma das fileiras dos soldados visitantes se dividiu em dois e do meio delas uma figura tomou a frente, caminhando até onde estava o ex-general nazista.

Sua Presença era fria e cruel como a morte. Tinha o corpo todo coberto por vestes militares de tons escuros, mas na cabeça usava um Keffiyeh* branco com o desenho de um dragão, deixando somente os olhos escarlates à mostra.

— Eu sou Hakuryu, General de Divisão dos exércitos Assamitas. Vim à procura de Hades, mas acabei de ser informado de que é você o novo líder Espectro. — disse o vampiro, e sua voz soava como trovão — Fui treinado por El Cid, e é pela honra e memória de nosso líder que marchamos até aqui para fazer uma aliança!... Buscamos vingança! Contra aquele que matou El Cid, contra seu clã! Se aceitar, Radamanthys dos Espectros das Sombras, tenho membros a postos em cada sede de clã, apenas esperando minha ordem de ataque.

Radamanthys estreitou os olhos, tão desconfiado quanto aliviado.

Aquela manobra lhe parecia obvia e genial. Os Assamitas eram um clã violento, sim, extremamente poderoso, perigoso, temido, mas eram pouco numerosos. A aliança com os Espectros das Sombras era uma jogada de mestre, pois através dela aumentariam seu contingente, seu poder e também garantiriam proteção.

— Está com sorte, general Hakuryu. — disse o ex-general esboçando um sorriso sarcástico, então estendeu o braço e ofereceu à mão ao mais novo aliado.

O cumprimento selou o acordo, e a partir daquela noite Assamitas e Espectros das Sombras marchariam juntos, ávidos a exterminar da Terra os Seguidores de Seth.

***  
 _Horas antes, durante o dia, na casa de Camus, simultaneamente ao ataque ao Conselho._

Totalmente alheio ao perigo da guerra iminente que se desenhava em tons cruéis, pela segunda vez em muitos anos Afrodite se permitiu caminhar pela casa livremente, sem que para isso tivesse sido autorizado.

Tinha pegado no sono deitado em um dos vários divãs da biblioteca ao ler as páginas de um antigo livro de histórias fantásticas, e despertou ao sentir o delicioso aroma do salmão marinado que Isaak preparava na cozinha, o qual também já perfumava toda a casa.

Sentia-se ainda fraco, devido aos anos de privações, além de cansado da viagem e das emoções da noite passada.

Quando adormeceu na noite passada, pouco antes do amanhecer, ainda sentia os ombros doloridos, a cabeça levemente pesada, os joelhos e pernas fracas, mas tudo pareceu ficar em segundo plano no momento em que despertou para tomar o dejejum e sentiu o corpo frio e volumoso de Camus colado ao seu. Com cuidado se virou para o lado e ainda sonolento ficou logos minutos a olhar para o rosto do vampiro ruivo que dormia seu sono de morte, sem fazer qualquer ruído.

Afrodite não estava acostumado a ver os imortais tão relaxados em seu momento de sono. Nas tantas vezes em que dividira o leito com Shaka, este jamais baixou sua guarda, mesmo que o músico não lhe oferecesse qualquer perigo. É que o momento do sono era a ocasião em que as criaturas da noite ficavam vulneráveis.

Deu um sorriso ao se dar conta do quanto Camus confiava em si, e subitamente se sentiu feliz.

Estranhou o fato, pois seu coração bater mais forte por um imortal não fazia dele uma pessoa de sorte.

Definitivamente não.

Com um suspiro resignado se arrastou até os pés da cama e se levantou. O quarto todo negro, mergulhado em trevas profundas devido às grossas cortinas de couro a tapumes a cobrir as janelas, não permitiam que nenhuma luminosidade passasse, por isso tateou o chão, móveis e paredes até chegar à porta. Abriu uma fresta minúscula e saiu do quarto, adentrando em um corredor não menos escuro até chegar à outra porta, de onde ouvia parcos ruídos.

Ao entrar na cozinha encontrou Isaak, e juntos tomaram o dejejum. Depois de uma breve conversa o servo de Camus o conduziu até o banheiro onde tomou um banho, vestiu-se com as mesmas roupas e foi conhecer o restante da propriedade, até ir parar na biblioteca onde havia cochilado até àquela hora.

Novamente adentrava a cozinha onde mais cedo tinha desfrutado de um delicioso dejejum com o garoto de cabelos esverdeados e sorriso gentil, que agora retirava do forno o que parecia ser um pão caseiro.

Ficou parado no batente da porta olhando para ele, até ser notado.

— Olá! Eu já ia lhe procurar. — disse Isaak ao caminhar até um grande balcão de mármore onde pousou a assadeira com o pão — Os outros servos estão ocupados e detesto comer sozinho! Está com fome?

— Sim. — Afrodite respondeu, meio sem jeito. Não que fosse tímido ou retraído, mas porque passara anos vivendo em um lugar onde suas palavras não tinha a menor importância, tendo valor apenas o líquido rubro que lhe era tirado diariamente dos pulsos, pescoço ou interior das coxas. A relação vassalar que tinha com Shaka era toda a interação que conhecia, e tudo que vivera antes dela parecia simplesmente lhe ter sido apagado da memória.

Somente a música sobrara para lhe fazer companhia.

— Então venha! — disse Isaak terminando de colocar a mesa — Espero que goste de culinária Finlandesa. Fiz um salmão com espinafres, timbale de parca defumada com molho de cerefólio e flor de abóbora. Tem vinho branco para acompanhar. Ah! E pão de centeio! — apontou o pão sobre o balcão.

A leveza de Isaak era algo mágico, parecia contagiar quem estivesse à volta.

Com um sorriso no rosto Afrodite olhou para a mesa já posta com dois lugares e caminhou até lá puxando uma cadeira.

— Parece tudo delicioso! — disse ao se sentar, depois ficou novamente sério — Têm pessoas lá fora. Vi vultos através das cortinas da sala quando caminhava até aqui.

— Sim. São os carniçais do mestre. Há muitos deles lá fora. A mansão está cercada. — o finlandês respondeu enquanto buscava o pão para trazê-lo até a mesa — Estamos em guerra, não sabia não?

Afrodite deu de ombros, meneando a cabeça levemente.

— O mestre já solicitou reforços. Noite passada alguns Cesarens já chegaram e repousam nos porões, e essa noite chegarão mais. — tudo posto na mesa Isaak agora se sentava para juntar-se ao sueco — Mas tudo indica que ela não chega até a gente, por isso não tem o que temer. — sorriu.

— Como pode ter certeza? — perguntou Afrodite.

— Porque estamos seguros aqui. — o finlandês sorriu gentil — Me dê seu prato... Mestre Camus é muito poderoso e nossas defesas são eficientes. Depois, o clã Cesarem possui poderosas alianças. — enquanto falava servia uma porção do peixe e do pão para o músico — Coma, precisa ficar forte.

— Obrigado. — disse o sueco ao apanhar o prato — Eu torço para que esteja certo de fato.

Issak sorriu também se servindo.

— Você é mesmo muito bonito, sabia? Parece uma tela, uma pintura. — disse o garoto de cabelos verdes, enquanto com os olhos cravados no rosto do músico saboreava o peixe — O mestre tinha dito que você era bonito, mas não imaginava que era tanto!

Afrodite sorriu sem graça.

— Por que usa essas roupas engraçadas? — perguntou o finlandês fazendo menção à túnica egípcia que o sueco usava.

— Eu... Na verdade, eu não sei... Acho que é porque só tenho essas. — respondeu o músico baixando a cabeça para correr os olhos pela túnica, depois ergueu o rosto e olhou para Isaak dando uma risada descontraída — São ridículas, eu sei!

— Sim, são! — respondeu o finlandês aos risos.

Ficaram ali até quase o final da tarde.

Depois de muita conversa, vinho e risadas, Afrodite retornou ao quarto e Isaak foi cumprir seus afazeres diários. Teria que reunir os servos que alimentariam os vampiros que dormiam nos porões e logo iriam despertar.

Quando Afrodite entrou no quarto, tateou os móveis até encontrar uma poltrona e ali se sentou. Ficou a pensar na conversa que tivera com Isaak sobre a guerra. Pensou muito em Shaka e em como ele deveria estar. Pensou também em Mu e nessa hora seu coração acelerou.

O rosto selvagem e demoníaco do Nut ainda lhe era terrivelmente presente em sua lembrança, mas apesar do medo e do terror que a simples lembrança de Mu lhe infringia estava preocupado com ele. Não queria que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse.

Suspirou.

Em suas divagações procurava um fio de esperança, que sabia não existir.

Afinal, tinha esperança de quê?

Estava condenado a viver do lado de um imortal, porém, pela primeira vez, não achou a ideia ruim.

Camus mexia consigo, isso era fato. E de uma maneira que nunca pensou que aconteceria em sua vida, pelo menos não nessa vida que tinha agora, como servo de um imortal.

Camus lhe despertava o desejo de sonhar, de fazer planos, mesmo que tivesse consciência de que ele iria viver para sempre enquanto sua vida era efêmera.

Puxou pela memória o desenho do cômodo quando o Cesarem o trouxe na noite passada, e lembrando-se que ao lado da cama havia um criado-mudo onde jazia um castiçal com velas, tateou as paredes até chegar nele, apanhou um acendedor posto ao lado e as acendeu.

A parca luz iluminou sutilmente o leito, revelando a figura de Camus que ainda dormia, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Afrodite então se ajoelhou sobre os colchões e engatinhou até o ruivo, inclinando seu tronco para baixo até quase colar seu nariz ao dele.

— Se a minha vida é efêmera... Se logo tudo isso vai acabar... Se eu vou embora e você vai continuar aqui... Quero viver com você todo o tempo que me resta. — disse num sussurro, e fechando os olhos azuis beijou ternamente os lábios frios do vampiro.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao sentir os lábios de Camus acolhendo os seus num beijo intenso, forte, apaixonado.

Afrodite abriu os olhos e encontrou as íris incandescentes do Cesarem a divisarem sua alma, de uma forma tão arrebatadora que sentiu o ar lhe faltar.

As mãos de Camus logo correram ávidas por suas costas até enlaça-lo pela cintura e puxá-lo para o lado para que pudesse inverter as posições.

Agora era Camus quem se debruçava sobre Afrodite provando seus lábios doces num beijo cúmplice.

Naquele momento ambos tinham se dado conta de que já pertenciam um ao outro, durasse o tempo que durasse.

— Eu também, Afrodite. — sussurrou o Cesarem — Eu quero viver junto a você todo o tempo que lhe resta!

Confessou o francês imortal.

Camus não sabia a razão, mas ouvir aquela confissão do jovem humano só fez aumentar seu desejo de toma-lo para si. Desejo esse que não sabia explicar, não sabia quando nascera. Afrodite era um mistério para sua mente racional, uma força maior que impelia, pela primeira vez, a colocar a emoção à frente da razão.

Agora mesmo deveria estar instruindo os Cesarens recém-chegados na noite passada, mas tudo que conseguia fazer era beijar os lábios quentes e absurdamente macios daquele humano, como se fosse ele a criatura poderosa e hipnótica a subjugar sua vontade.

Diferente da noite anterior, em que sentia-se ainda inebriado e eufórico devido ao vício do sangue de Shaka, Afrodite agora apenas desejava a boca de Camus, o corpo, a alma amaldiçoada. Queria ser tomado, pela primeira vez por amor, por desejo consciente. Que Camus lhe bebesse até a última gota de seu sangue, contanto que morresse de amor em seus braços frios.

E como quem tem seus mais íntimos desejos atendidos, foi com um suspiro de volúpia e satisfação que sentiu as presas do Cesarem sendo enterradas na carne de seu pescoço.

— Aaaaaaah... Camus... — murmurou baixinho, apertando os dedos das mãos contra os lençóis negros.

Em êxtase, o vampiro de longos cabelos cor de magma sorvia, gole a gole, o sangue quente e ferroso do músico, sentindo todo seu corpo estremecer à medida que aquele elixir de vida corria dentro de si reavivando cada tecido e órgão.

Foram apenas alguns goles. O suficiente para trazer vida novamente a seu corpo morto. Não queria Afrodite fraco ou inconsciente, muito pelo contrário, o desejava no auge de suas forças físicas e faculdades mentais, pois, diferente da noite passada, agora estava disposto a ir até o fim e toma-lo para si.

Lambeu a ferida aberta por suas presas no pescoço do músico assim que sentiu o primeiro latejar de seu membro, vivo outra vez, então, com os lábios ainda sujos de sangue tornou a beijar Afrodite, agora com lascívia e paixão ímpares.

O gosto ferroso em sua boca, o beijo intenso, o corpo agora quente sobre o seu, o membro desperto a lhe indicar o quanto era desejado por aquele imortal punham o músico em delírio. Afrodite saboreava os lábios de Camus em completo êxtase.

— Finalmente... meu! — sussurrou o Cesarem ao afastar os lábios da boca arfante do músico apenas para poder contemplar sua belíssima face corada de desejo. Afrodite era seu, de corpo, de alma, de sangue!

Camus sentia o coração do jovem bater freneticamente, mais que isso, ele podia ouvi-lo retumbar dentro do peito languido, e a vida dentro de Afrodite o envolvia de forma tão arrebatadora que não foi mais capaz de esperar.

Com a pressa de um predador, porém somada à da delicadeza de um amante, o Cesarem despiu o corpo jovem abaixo do seu e depois ajudou Afrodite, que afoito, passou a despi-lo também.

O sueco igualmente tinha pressa. Não sabia o motivo, mas em seu peito havia uma ânsia, um certo desespero em entregar-se ao ruivo, talvez culpa da guerra iminente que os cercava, ou por conta desse sentimento novo e arrebatador que agora o impregnava. Seria ele, Amor?

Talvez estivesse mesmo amando aquele imortal, já que sexo parecia não lhe ser o bastante. E dessa vez seria por vontade própria.

Queria, desejava e precisava fazer amor com Camus.

Sendo assim, logo que as roupas não foram mais um empecilho, o jovem músico enlaçou o pescoço do imortal com um dos braços para beijá-lo com devoção, enquanto se erguia do leito obrigando o ruivo a se sentar para que pudesse sentar em seu colo.

— Sim... Mestre. — Afrodite sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que se posicionava sobre o ruivo de modo que a ereção de Camus lhe tocava entre as nádegas, quase o penetrando — Me faça seu.

Sem mais conseguir esperar, o jovem forçou o quadril para baixo sentindo o membro rijo e vivo do vampiro entrando vagarosamente em seu corpo até tê-lo todo dentro de si.

— Hmm _A-Aphrodite!_ — Camus gemeu.

Ao sentir o membro envolto pela carne quente do jovem pianista, o vampiro se viu arrebatado de prazer e luxúria. Buscou mais uma vez os lábios de Afrodite a medida em que movia-se dentro dele, arrancando-lhe suspiros languidos de deleite.

Em seu colo o sueco rebolava, completamente inebriado e devoto. Pela primeira vez sentia-se pleno, e ansiava por mais, como nunca havia ansiado antes.

— Ohh Mes... — as palavras do músico morriam em sua boca dando lugar apenas a gemidos lúbricos na medida em que se entregava, a cada vez que subia e descia sentindo o vampiro dentro de si — Aaah C-Camus... Camus...

Ouvir seu nome sendo recitado daquela forma apenas instigava ainda mais o ruivo, que aumentando o vigor se suas estocadas segurava firme o pianista pela cintura o ajudando a subir e a descer, enquanto erguia e abaixava o quadril em uma velocidade delirante.

— Isso, clame meu nome, pois eu também sou seu. — o imortal confessou sem saber de onde havia surgido a necessidade para tal.

Logo uma dança erótica envolveu a ambos, entregues ao prazer e ao êxtase do sexo.

O vampiro queria sentir mais, possuir mais, e sem conseguir controlar a Besta dentro de si, ao beijar Afrodite com paixão lhe mordeu os lábios, fazendo deles brotar o sangue tão almejado.

Não sugaria o jovem uma vez mais, pois sabia que ele já estava fraco, mas pela ferida o saboreou mais uma vez.

Com os lábios colados aos do sueco, Camus aumentou ainda mais a força e a velocidade de seus movimentos. Excitado e estimulado pelo sangue, o vampiro segurou com força o loiro em seus braços para estoca-lo firmemente, levando ambos ao delírio.

— C-Camus... Aaah... Eu... — Afrodite deixou escapar o nome do ser amado entre um gemido e outro, já próximo de seu limite.

Ao notar o estado do sueco, o som forte e potente que vinha do sangue bombeando em seu baixo ventre, Camus inclinou-se para frente deitando Afrodite na cama para debruçar-se sobre ele, sem interromper seus movimentos.

Na nova posição o ruivo era capaz de mover-se mais rápido e com maior força, fazendo com que o corpo frágil embaixo de si se contorcesse e chacoalhasse freneticamente.

Olhando-se nos olhos, ambos se entregaram de vez aos sentimentos que sentiam um pelo outro. Algo novo, arrebatador e intenso nascia entre eles, criando um vínculo perpétuo em seus corações.

Não tardou para que Afrodite soltasse um uivo baixo, sentindo todo o corpo estremecer quando atingiu o ápice do prazer. Com um sorriso e completamente relaxado, agora ele lambia os próprios lábios ensanguentados enquanto sentia Camus investir ainda mais fundo dentro de seu corpo, até que o ruivo atingisse o orgasmo lhe preenchendo com seu prazer sanguinolento.

Completamente extasiado, feliz e exausto, Afrodite se acomodou no peito do vampiro assim que ele se deitou ao seu lado, e agora, em estado de graça, procurava palavras para que pudesse expressar o amor que havia experimentado.

Camus por sua vez, nunca havia sentido tamanho arrebatamento. Estava pleno, aquecido, e por instantes parecia até que seu coração estava novamente vivo a bater em seu peito.

Porém o casal não teve tempo para apreciar aquele momento único.

O ruivo ainda sentia a respiração ofegante do jovem deitado sobre seu peito enquanto lhe acariciava com as mãos ainda trêmulas quando sua atenção foi abruptamente capturada pelo som de vidro sendo estilhaçado.

Como a criatura da noite experiente que era, imediatamente aguçou os sentidos e sentiu o cheiro peculiar dos Assamitas no ar: estavam sendo atacados!

Reagindo imediatamente, Camus separou-se de Afrodite dando um salto para fora da cama, já a procura das roupas que estavam caídas no chão.

— Camus? O que foi? — o músico perguntou, assustado e confuso, enquanto se colocava senta-lo sobre o colchão.

— _Non_ temos tempo! Levante-se, vista-se e _non_ fique nas sombras! Eles estão aqui! — respondeu o francês em aflição enquanto vestia as calças.

— Eles quem? — perguntou o sueco, que apesar de assustado já descia da cama para acatar a ordem do vampiro, recolhendo suas roupas do chão pra vesti-las apressado — Ah meu deus, é a tal guerra? — perguntou, com os olhos arregalados de pavor.

O ruivo ignorou a pergunta e apenas correu até ele para segurá-lo firme em seus braços, num abraço possessivo, depois segurou em seu rosto com ambas as mãos e olhou firme em seus olhos azuis.

— _Non_ me interrompa, e preste atenção: em hipótese alguma se afaste de mim. Entendeu?

— S-sim, mas...

— Nenhum local nesta casa é seguro para você, está me ouvindo?

Afrodite piscou os olhos e acenou a cabeça com um gesto afirmativo, aflito, em terror.

— Eu irei protegê-lo.

Dito isso Camus voltou a abraçar o músico, desta vez mais forte.

Não saberia explicar o motivo pelo qual disse aquela frase com tamanha ênfase e desespero. Muito estava em risco para Camus, sua casa, suas pesquisas, o futuro de seu clã e da própria organização vampírica, mas nada, em absoluto, lhe causava mais terror que a ideia de perder Afrodite.

— Camus eu... — sussurrou o músico. Sua voz era trêmula e falha.

— Shii! Silêncio! — murmurou o ruivo, e nessa hora deu as costas ao jovem para se por em alerta distendendo as presa enquanto encarava a porta de madeira — Fique atrás de mim. E _non_ se afaste.

Camus então colou seu corpo ao do pianista, e levando uma mão para trás agarrou a dele e a apertou com força.

Iria protegê-lo nem que isso custasse sua própria vida.

Usando seu dom de sangue Camus ergueu o braço que estava livre e das pontas de seus dedos uma faísca azul gélida fez cair a temperatura do quarto bruscamente.

Já sentia o perigo os espreitando, e quando apertou a mão de Afrodite com mais força as janelas do quarto se estilhaçaram e três Espectros das Sombras saltaram para dentro, ávidos em devorar o que encontrassem pela frente.

No mesmo instante, a muitos quilômetros dali, em várias partes do planeta outras casas também eram invadidas na calada da noite.

Radamanthys engendrara muito bem suas estratégias de ataque não deixando chance para que nenhum clã unisse forças contra seus exércitos, já que estariam ocupados em proteger suas próprias sedes, assim podia manter o foco em seu objetivo principal, Shaka e os Seguidores de Seth.

No entanto, Radamanthys desconhecia um detalhe. Um detalhe que poderia mudar tudo.

Se o líder Espectro era um exímio perito na arte da guerra, seu inimigo principal era a própria guerra. Seth, o vampiro que sozinho dizimou exércitos infindos em seus tempos de glória e poder.

Alheio a esse fato, e confiante em sua vitória, Radamanthys dava as últimas ordens a seus soldados e aliados, que do lado de fora já aguardavam agrupados para marchar até o inimigo.

A cena era de se fazer inveja à alma mais belicosa que já andou sobre a Terra.

Um contingente gigantesco de crianças da noite, vestidas em negro e com seus olhos animalescos faiscantes a reluzir na escuridão noturna, aclamava seu líder, que com um discurso inflamado os impelia à luta sobre a promessa de uma Nova Ordem para a sociedade vampírica onde o seu clã, os Espectros das Sombras, e seus aliados, os Assamitas, seriam a raça dominante. Estes últimos, porém, eram motivados mais pela vingança que pela promessa de Radamanthys, embora a chance de finalmente viver em uma Ordem na qual não seriam obrigados a se esconderem em guetos lhes eram demasiadamente tentadora.

Ao final de seu discurso bélico, e enquanto ainda era ovacionado pela multidão inflamada de imortais sedentos por violência e morte, Radamanthys finalmente deu a ordem de ataque, pronto para liderar seu exército a embarcar para um embate direto contra a sede dos Seguidores de Seth na Inglaterra.

Porém, no exato momento em que erguia o braço para ordenar a partida de suas tropas, um uivo gutural, longo e pavoroso rasgou a noite fazendo se calar cada uma das centenas de vozes que ali aclamavam o ex-general nazista.

Por segundos houve um silêncio profundo. Não se ouvia nenhum sussurro, ordem de batalha ou troar das letais lâminas Assamitas.

Então, estupefato, porém seguro de si, Radamanthys estreitou os olhos, e devido sua larga experiência soube que naquele momento não mais iria para a guerra, mas ela tinha vindo até ele!

Como insetos confusos pela intensidade da luz que os cega, os Espectros das Sombras, e também os Assamitas, abandonaram sua postura ofensiva para assumir uma de defesa, enquanto ainda surpresos e desnorteados corriam seus olhos fantasmagóricos pelas sombras da noite escura à procura do autor daquele ronco dantesco que mais parecia um prenúncio funesto do caos.

— Não saiam de suas posições! — a ordem veio de Radamanthys — O desgraçado está aqui. — disse para si mesmo num sussurro.

Num gesto rápido o alemão livrou-se da capa negra enquanto já atento analisava cada centímetro do perímetro, percorrendo seus olhos animalescos pelo horizonte escuro.

Ainda se fazia silêncio. Assamitas desembainhavam suas espadas e cimitarras dos coldres. Espectros das Sombras se colocavam em guarda, armados de toda sorte de poderio bélico e com seus dons de sangue já ativos.

Na frente da mansão sede do clã, Radamanthys já podia sentir a devastadora Presença de Shaka, e junto dela outra Presença, ainda mais incrível e poderosa, porém não os via.

Então, de repente, sob seus pés pousados na terra nua do vale sentiu uma vibração que aumentava de intensidade a cada milésimo de segundo, ficado cada vez mais forte, como se algo de proporções gigantescas se aproximasse em uma velocidade alucinante.

Sem poder entender olhou para baixo e só teve tempo de ver o solo se partindo em dois abaixo de seus pés, de onde saíram, medonhas e vorazes, centenas de víboras e serpentes.

O mesmo acontecia em todo o campo.

Através das habilidades novas que receberam após beberem o sangue de Seth, os Setitas adquiriram o dom de conjurar serpentes e criaturas mais poderosas, as quais agora usavam a terra para armar uma emboscada contra os exércitos de Radamanthys.

Submersas no solo, e em um ataque sincronizado, as criaturas avançaram até a última fileira das tropas inimigas, e ao emergirem, tal qual bestas apocalípticas, se enrolavam nas pernas e troncos dos vampiros inimigos os puxando para dentro da terra pare serem engolidos e devorados justamente onde não podiam reagir, já que dominavam as sombras.

Os gritos dos que foram engolidos pelo solo despertou a legião inimiga, e também Radamanthys, que só não havia sido atingido pelas víboras por ter sido muito mais rápido e astuto, saltando para perto da escadaria da mansão onde o solo estava íntegro.

Diante daquele cenário caótico, o líder Espectro finalmente pode ver, ao horizonte, se erguer seu inimigo.

— Shaka! — rosnou o alemão.

Aquele tinha sido apenas o primeiro ataque.

As centenas de soldados Assamitas e Espectros das Sombras que não foram tragados pelo solo agora voltavam seus rostos para o horizonte, vendo surgir do fundo da escuridão um contingente considerado de Seguidores de Seth que marchavam ligeiro, todos cobertos por vestes negras e douradas, liderados por Shaka e pelo próprio Senhor da Guerra.

A Presença de luta exalada pelos Setitas era assustadora. Bem diferente do que esperavam tanto Espectros quanto Assamitas, já que os Seguidores eram um clã considerado fraco belicamente.

Radamanthys também percebeu essa mudança de espírito e poder assim que os sentiu e os viu ali, em suas terras, ziguezagueando através da escuridão indômita a passos firmes.

Contudo, o que mais chamou a atenção de Radamanthys não foi o novo poder dos Setitas, nem a surpresa causada pela audácia brilhante de Shaka em levar seus exércitos para a Áustria para pegar os seus de assalto, tampouco o poder avassalador que sentia vindo do sumo sacerdote, o qual era capaz de perceber muito maior que em seu último encontro no Irã quando tentou abatê-lo, mas a figura que marchava ao lado de Shaka, ornamentada em vestes tradicionais egípcias, e que possuía uma Presença vampírica nunca antes sentida por ele.

Aquele deveria ser o tal artefato. O vampiro misterioso de sangue ancestral que acompanhava o líder Setita há algum tempo e que vinha atrapalhando seus planos.

Porém, Radamanthys era uma criatura de orgulho e confiança ímpares.

— Ora, ora! Hoje é meu dia de sorte! — murmurou para si mesmo ao estreitar os olhos, cuja mirada era cravada nas duas figuras que vinham à frente do exército Setita, e passar a língua pelas pontas afiadas de suas presas – De muita sorte! Como diriam nossos estimados aliados: A montanha veio até Maomé!

Ávido pelo sangue do sumo sacerdote, e também de seu misterioso aliado, Radamanthys soltou um urro feroz que dava a ordem de ataque aos seus exércitos de Espectros e Assamitas.

No mesmo momento, do lado oposto, Seth assumiu postura de ataque distendendo suas garras e rosnando de forma bestial para incitar suas Serpentes, que em uma resposta imediata partiram ao ataque correndo e saltando em direção à horda inimiga, que também já vinha inflamada para o choque.

Shaka, que vinha escoltado de perto por dois felinos selvagens semelhantes a panteras negras, porém muito mais primitivos e bestiais, também lhes deu a ordem de ataque as livrando das coleiras que traziam o brasão de Seth. Eles eram na verdade seus dois gatos domésticos, Seth e Kali, duas criaturas místicas que há séculos o acompanhavam como guardiões pessoais, e que agora em sua forma plena, maiores e muito mais selvagens, transformaram-se em máquinas de guerra que obedeciam às ordens de seu mestre.

O sumo sacerdote incumbiu as feras de abater os Assamitas, uma vez que elas não podiam ser afetadas pelo _Quietus_ , a principal habilidade de luta dos temidos canibais.

Sangue imortal seria derramado naquela noite, de ambos os lados, Seth tinha consciência disso. Não poderia proteger todo seu clã, mas faria valer cada sacrifício de suas crianças da noite para aniquilar de vez os Espectros das Sombras.

Mu agora tinha novamente uma família, e um companheiro, e como nos escritos proféticos lutaria ao lado deles para sua preservação.

O ruído do entrechoque entre os exércitos ecoou pelas planícies escuras da mansão, acompanhado pelo som grotesco e selvagem dos gritos e rosnados dos soldados.

Unhas e dentes rasgavam a carne morta com extrema facilidade, lâminas partiam músculos, tecidos, ossos e envenenavam os corpos numa dança hedionda de morte, violência e horror orquestrada com sangue amaldiçoado que espalhava seu odor pelo ar e escorria pela terra a tingindo de negro.

Muito mais fortes, ágeis e agressivos, os Seguidores de Seth agora não eram abatidos com a facilidade de antes. Dominavam a mente dos mais fracos os fazendo lutar entre si, e usando seus dons de conjuração invocavam criaturas da noite para lutar a seu lado, além de estarem muito mais resistentes.

Assim, do céu surgiam aves de rapina que usavam suas garras contra o inimigo, e da terra lobos ferozes rasgavam as garantas dos que se impunham contra seus mestres.

Shaka então lançou um último olhar para Mu, e ao mesmo tempo os dois vampiros partiram ao ataque. O Nut se lançando contra a horda de milhares de Espectros das Sombras e Assamitas armados até os dentes afiados, e o sumo sacerdote numa carreira ensandecida de encontro a Radamanthys.

Este, porém, permanecia imóvel. Mesmo vendo o líder dos Seguidores de Seth avançar colérico em sua direção.

Já a poucos metros do alvo, Shaka saltou do chão, garras distendidas, dentes expostos, olhos cravados no rosto concentrado do alemão, decidido a abatê-lo num só golpe, mas o inesperado aconteceu.

* Keffiyeh – lenço árabe.


	27. Chapter 27

Ao cruzar, em velocidade assombrosa, os campos ressequidos daquelas planícies, saltando entre os corpos contorcidos no chão e aqueles que em indizível ligeireza eram tragados pela terra, Shaka logo chegou ao alvo, mas antes que conseguisse avançar sobre ele percebeu a presença de um Espectro poderoso que tentou intercepta-lo na curta distância que agora o separava de Radamanthys. Era ele Valentine, fiel escudeiro do ex-general nazista.

O sumo sacerdote nem esperou pelo ataque. Não podia vê-lo, uma vez que este estava em sua forma de sombra, mas, sendo o único Seguidor de Seth a possuir o segredo supremo do _Serpentis_ em seu nível máximo de aperfeiçoamento, salvo o próprio Seth, ativou um de seus dons, os Olhos da Serpente, então a figura nefasta de Valentine tornou-se tão clara para si como o saudoso alvorecer era em sua lembrança.

Os olhos negros de Shaka transfiguraram-se em olhos de víbora, e estes ao capturarem as retinas do Espectro o colocaram em transe imediato, paralisando todo seu corpo. O sumo sacerdote agora tinha total controle sobre o corpo e sobre a alma de Valentine, que permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar tal qual uma estátua de mármore, até ser ferozmente tragado por dezenas de serpentes que brotaram do solo feito tentáculos famintos, o levando consigo para as profundezas do escuro e do silêncio eterno da terra.

Alto e profundo foi o brado de agonia que o Espectro soltou do fundo da garganta, e esse ainda ecoava pelo ar quando Shaka seguiu seu curso saltando, agora, em fúria assassina para cima do líder dos Espectros das Sombras.

— Radamanthyyys!

O sumo sacerdote rosnou, os olhos ferais cravados no rosto estranhamente congelado do inimigo, as veias ardendo dentro de si como fogo vivo, as garras e os letais dentes pontudos prontos para retalhar.

Já tinha a vitória como certa. Mas, eis que, de repente, quando esticou os braços para cravar as garras na garganta de Radamanthys, surpreendentemente este foi mais ligeiro agarrando a sua.

— ARGH! — Shaka gritou, de espanto, surpresa, perplexidade.

Em um terror alucinado o sumo sacerdote sentiu as garras do Espectro das Sombras lhe rasgar a pele e seus dedos apertarem-se em torno de seu pescoço, depois foi ligeiramente erguido no ar e trazido para mais perto de seu algoz.

Foi nessa hora que a transformação se deu por completa.

Diante dos olhos atônitos de Shaka, o rosto de Radamanthys se transfigurou em uma horrenda figura demoníaca de caos e ódio primitivo. Sulcos elevaram-se de sua fronte e têmporas, os ossos da face e do crânio se sobressaltaram à pele que agora apresentava uma textura decrépita. Os dentes hediondos dobraram de tamanho, e os olhos... Esses Shaka conhecia bem. Tornaram-se negros como a noite mais escura.

A mudança, no entanto, não era apenas física. O sumo sacerdote podia sentir no corpo, totalmente paralisado, e na alma, completamente em agonia, a Presença poderosíssima e opressora exalada por ele.

— C-Como... pode... ser! — sussurrou Shaka ao agarrar com ambas as mãos o pulso forte daquela criatura que o esganava com ira sanguinária.

Radamanthys então soltou uma gargalhada.

— Finalmente! — rosnou trincando os dentes enquanto encarava o rosto imerso em choque e agonia do sumo sacerdote — A última peça que faltava! O último degrau a ser galgado na minha ascensão à Glória absoluta. Shaka! Finalmente você é meu!

O líder dos Seguidores de Seth de súbito sentiu que a vitória lhe escapava pelos dedos feito areia, na mesma hora em que os fechava para tentar agarra-la. Mas, ele era duro. Não se entregaria facilmente.

— Argh... Eu vou... te matar... Radamanthys!

— Pobre tolo. — retrucou o Espectro e em seguida fechou os olhos. Aos poucos as extremidades de seus dedos foram se tingindo de negro — Achou que vindo até mim com uma tropa insignificante formada por meia dúzia dos seus Seguidores, igualmente tolos, e um Nut fantasiado de Faraó iria me derrotar? Você é patético, sumo sacerdote.

— Tolo é você se pensa que pode me... — Shaka interrompeu-se na mesma hora em que tentou se teleportar para longe do Espectro e percebeu que não conseguia.

Radamanthys então soltou outra risada vitoriosa.

Ele agora controlava totalmente a sombra de Shaka e o impedia de se teleportar.

Novamente surpreso Shaka tentou outras vezes o teleporte, mas era nítida a superioridade do Espectro perante si. Inclusive, era de seu conhecimento que Radamanthys, um vampiro ainda jovem e inexperiente, pudesse manipular as sombras de objetos inanimados, mas nunca a sombra de outras criaturas, principalmente de vampiros poderosos como ele. Aquele era o dom de Hades.

— Você... matou... Hades! Desgraçado!... — disse o Setita num fio de voz, estupefato, enquanto cravava as garras no pulso do ex-general numa tentativa vã de se libertar — Mesmo assim... Argh!... Apenas o poder e as gerações de Hades... não seriam o suficiente para... Aahh... te deixar mais poderoso que eu.

— Oh, sim! Tem toda razão, sumo sacerdote de Seth! Apenas Hades não me bastaria para chegar até você... Por isso eu fui além!

Shaka estreitou os olhos, confuso. Seu corpo tremia, os músculos enrijecidos lhe faziam experimentar uma dor cruciante, e o coração era tomado por um profundo assombro.

— Eu teria o maior prazer em lhe narrar com detalhes e minúcias todos os passos que me trouxeram até aqui e me puseram vitorioso diante de você e de seu clã neste campo de batalha, mas eu lhe serei breve para não prolongar sua agonia, mesmo essa sendo tão deliciosa de se apreciar. Mas também... também porque me trouxe um Nut e anseio fervorosamente por me banquetear com seu sangue. — disse debochado — Eu sou um cientista, sumo sacerdote Shaka, e, como bem sabe, o que não se conquista por meios naturais se conquista pela Ciência! Foi assim nos laboratório nazistas. Produzimos milhares de espécimes com sangue genuinamente alemão... Infelizmente o gado não estava preparado para aceitar sua posição inferior a nós, imortais, e eu não pude concluir minha experiência. Mas, agora não! Ah! Agora não! Agora somos numerosos, e agora também temos as alianças perfeitas! Os Assamitas me assegurarão poder e domínio sobre os imortais, e você me garantirá o domínio sobre os humanos. Através do seu sangue eu dominarei o _Serpentis_ , e com ele o dom da Dominação, então todas as nações, o mundo inteiro, se curvará diante das minhas vontades!

— Você é... louco! — Shaka grunhiu.

— Por séculos Hades inoculou sangue Nut junto ao sangue de outros clãs primitivos poderosos, como os Pietones, os Assamitas, Nosferatus, entre tantos outros, na busca por uma fórmula para a regressão das gerações de forma artificial. Infelizmente as experiências não tiveram o sucesso inicial que esperávamos, foi preciso repeti-las incansáveis vezes usando outras fórmulas e, devido a esse fato, o clã Nut acabou sendo extinto completamente. Já não existiam muitos exemplares, como bem sabe. Não importava o que tentássemos, as cobaias sempre sucumbiam ao poder ancestral do sangue Nut, mesmo quando misturado ao sangue dos outros clãs. Hades então decidiu encerrar as pesquisas, mas eu não podia simplesmente jogar fora séculos de empenho dos nossos cientistas, não acha? Eu decidi eu mesmo retomar os estudos sozinho e descobri uma nova fórmula. Só que eu dispunha de uma única amostra... E, é óbvio que não a entregaria a Hades podendo testá-la em mim mesmo.

Shaka arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. Gemeu de dor ao sentir o Espectro manipular sua sombra a ponto de lhe fazer sentir os ossos trincarem devido à pressão exercida contra seu corpo.

— Eu guardei a amostra a sete chaves. — continuou Radamanthys — Então dei início ao meu plano. Para injetar a amostra em mim mesmo eu precisava regredir algumas gerações, ou certamente sucumbiria ao poder do sangue Nut contido nela. Foi então que escolhi você, um dos vampiros mais poderosos do Novo Mundo, cuja geração é uma das menores. Com seu poder eu poderia resistir ao processo de transformação provocada pelo sangue Nut... Mas, toda maldita vez que chegava perto você me escapava pelos dedos feito a serpente escorregadia que é... As tantas tentativas que empreendi em captura-lo e consumi-lo, Shaka, provocaram o banimento dos Espectros das Sombras do Conselho Vampírico e iniciaram essa guerra. Eu não podia esperar mais. Sendo assim, consumi Hades, regredi algumas gerações, fiquei mais poderoso e então injetei a amostra em mim mesmo... E, cá estamos, meu caro! Como pode ver, eu não sucumbi! Minha aposta foi ousada, porém certa como sua queda será hoje, Shaka dos Seguidores de Seth.

O sumo sacerdote sibilou ferozmente feito fera, alto, ameaçador. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Ainda assombrado por aquelas palavras, soltando um grito de ódio puro tentou se libertar de Radamanthys usando outro de seus dons, a Pele de Víbora.

Imediatamente a pele de seus braços, mãos, pescoço e rosto transfiguraram-se em um couro mosqueado e escamoso, tornando-se mais flexível e resistente aos danos causados pelas garras do Espectro, porém este já esperava por aquilo.

— Não adianta lutar, Shaka! — bradou Radamanthys imprimindo mais força à mão que esganava o sumo sacerdote e aumentando sua Presença vampírica — Eu venci! Sua existência termina aqui pelas minhas mãos! E enquanto eu consumo seu sangue quero que veja seus Seguidores de Seth, e também seu bibelô ancestral, sucumbirem feito moscas bem diante dos seus olhos, esmagados pelas minhas tropas!

Pairando sobre Shaka como uma nuvem nefasta, os olhos inteiramente negros e a bocarra salivante a exibir um sorriso de vitória, Radamanthys soltou seu pescoço apenas para que ele pudesse apoiar os pés no chão, em seguida o agarrou novamente, agora pelos cabelos da nuca, e girou seu corpo de modo que ficasse de frente para o campo de batalha.

— VEJA, SHAKA! — vociferou o Espectro em júbilo — Contemple a sua derrota e a extinção do seu clã! — gargalhou enlouquecido.

Agora, de frente para o campo, e ainda empenhado bravamente em se libertar do domínio do poderoso líder Espectro, Shaka corria seus olhos negros de íris douradas por todo aquele cenário hediondo. Seus Seguidores avançavam contra os inimigos bravamente, e liderados por Mu eles resistiam e atacavam ferozmente, tornando o embate até aquele ponto de certo modo equilibrado, até Radamanthys dar seu xeque-mate!

Reunindo toda a essência de seu recém-adquirido poder o ex-general ergueu ao ar a mão que tinha livre, já que com a outra mantinha Shaka sob seu domínio, então de seus longos dedos negros centenas de filamentos escuros se projetaram ricocheteando o ar para em seguida tombarem ao solo e correr feito vermes famintos rente a terra até tocarem cada pé dos soldados Assamitas e Espectros que lutavam naquele campo. Ao fazê-lo, uma sombra amaldiçoada era projetada ao lado, idêntica ao seu dono, porém detentora de vontade própria, e assim Radamanthys duplicava seu contingente criando um exército inteiro de sombras nefastas sedentas por sangue e destruição que agora também partiam para cima dos Setitas como bestas vorazes.

Diante dos olhos incrédulos e atônitos do sumo sacerdote, o exército dos Seguidores de Seth de repente parecia ser engolido pelas sombras. Era como se o escuro manto da noite se desprendesse do firmamento e deitasse sobre suas Serpentes.

O campo de batalha agora jazia num escuro de morte. Para cada Setita que lutava sozinho havia quatro inimigos, sendo Assamita ou Espectro, mais suas sombras, que juntos dilaceravam a carne, partiam ossos e assombravam o espírito com uma facilidade ridícula, já que o poder de Radamanthys impunha às sombras determinação e força em dobro.

Os Seguidores de Seth estavam em clara desvantagem, e Shaka assistia a tudo sem nada poder fazer, com o rosto transfigurado em medo e angustia. Tinham sido pegos desprevenidos e na ânsia do desespero se dispersavam feito brasa ao vento, tornando-se presas ainda mais fáceis.

Tudo aquilo acontecia tão rápido quanto um raio que corta o céu em noite de tempestade, mas aos olhos do sumo sacerdote aquele fracasso e aquele suplício tinham a lentidão de um pesadelo.

Um a um via seu clã ser dizimado facilmente, ainda que resistissem bravamente. Viu também seus leais e amados felinos, Seth e Kali, que por séculos foram seus guardiões zelosos, sucumbirem em meio às sombras famintas, decapitados enquanto lutavam em seu nome defendendo sua causa.

Contudo, foi quando viu mais ao sul os cabelos cor de lavanda de Mu a se destacaram na escuridão que seu coração mirrado mergulhou ainda mais nas trevas nefastas do desespero. O Nut estava praticamente soterrado por um número incontável de imortais e sombras nefastas que se acotovelavam para lhe golpear.

No campo de batalha, lutando para proteger seu clã e também para se manter de pé embaixo daquele bolo de almas sedentas que se chocavam contra seu corpo rasgando sua carne, fosse com garras, lâminas, dentes, ou o que mais pudessem usar para lhe causar danos, Mu era o único ali para quem a fúria do inimigo era dobrada, já que ele era o principal alvo, e todos podiam perceber sua poderosa Presença.

Shaka podia sentir através do elo que partilhavam que seu amado Nut era o único a não ter a mente dominada pelo medo. Diferente de todo soldado Setita naquele campo Mu não sentia medo, mas sim ódio. Muito ódio.

Mesmo no auge de sua fúria, e usando o máximo de seu poder, o Nut também acompanhava, impotente, os membros de seu clã de Seguidores sendo dizimados um após o outro.

Sem nada poder fazer para impedir viu quando as cabeças dos felinos Seth e Kali foram erguidas ao ar como troféus pelas mãos de Assamitas, e seu ódio cresceu ainda mais. Com um rugido estrondoso ainda tentou saltar até os assassinos dos animais, mas a cada Espectro ou Assamita que derrubava uma sombra surgia em seu lugar, ainda mais violenta e poderosa, e já avançava sedenta sobre si.

Mu já tinha o corpo praticamente todo rasgado, as feridas hediondas não cicatrizavam mais com a mesma ligeireza de antes, uma vez que as lâminas Assamitas já haviam envenenado demasiadamente seu sangue. Podia ser um Nut ancestral, poderoso, um deus para os Seguidores de Seth, mas a verdade é que era apenas um vampiro, o mais poderoso do Mundo Novo, detentor de segredos ancestrais e dons ocultos, mas ainda sim, apenas um vampiro.

Sem conseguir sair de onde estava, Mu se via engolido por uma horda de sombras, e a fúria da luta crescia a cada segundo.

Distante metros dali, ao sentir a aflição do companheiro através do elo sanguíneo, num esforço tremendo e desesperado Shaka concentrou seu poder e fez surgir um nevoeiro negro em torno de Mu no campo de batalha, espantando as sombras e soldados na intenção de teleportá-lo dali para longe através do dom da Convocação, mas Radamanthys rapidamente interrompeu sua ação.

O líder Espectro já esperava que o sumo sacerdote fosse tentar proteger o Nut, então, num movimento tão rápido quando um piscar de olhos sacou de sua cintura uma adaga de prata envenenada e a cravou nas costas de Shaka atravessando o coração com a lâmina num golpe preciso e cruel. Só assim poderia impedi-lo de usar os dons do _Serpentis_.

— Aaaaaaaaaaarghh! — Shaka gritou cerrando os olhos, e na mesma hora toda dor que sua Forma de Serpente suprimia veio à tona quando sua pele reassumiu a aparência humana habitual.

Na mesma hora, no campo de batalha, Mu também cerrava os olhos com força.

Seus joelhos fraquejaram e ele se deixou ir ao chão, prostrado. Sendo golpeado nas costas e cabeça, espalmou ambas as mãos na terra emporcalhada sufocado por uma dor excruciante que lhe tomava o peito. A mesma que Shaka sentia.

Então, pela primeira vez naquela noite, Seth sentiu medo.

Apertando seus dedos contra o solo úmido de sangue e vísceras, sentiu todos os músculos de seu corpo se contraírem subitamente, o impossibilitando de se mover.

— S-Shaka... — sussurrou aflito.

Sabia que o sumo sacerdote tinha sido ferido gravemente. Podia sentir sua dor e agonia em cada fibra de seu ser, por isso, elevando sua Presença a um nível extraordinário, Mu tentou levantar-se na intenção de saltar para fora daquele apinhado de demônios sedentos que lhe golpeavam sem misericórdia e correr até seu sumo sacerdote, mas a cada passo que tentava dar a horda de sombras e vampiros facilmente o derrubava novamente, e mais uma vez era engolido pelas sombras.

— Shakaaa!

Rosnava em desespero enquanto se atirava contra os inimigos, cego de ódio, insano de medo, pois sabendo o que acontecia ao companheiro temia não conseguir sair dali a tempo de chegar até ele.

Numa tentativa desesperada de avançar usou o teleporte, mas conseguiu saltar apenas alguns metros à frente, uma vez que já havia perdido quantidade significativa de seu sangue na batalha, portanto seus poderes rapidamente limitavam-se, e quando achou que finalmente conseguiria encontrar Shaka em meio aquela escuridão total, o _Quietus_ , dom Assamita, confundia sua orientação novamente o tornado presa fácil, e em segundos era mais uma vez soterrado por uma horda de imortais e sombras nefastas.

Longe alguns metros dali, pelo elo sanguíneo Shaka também podia sentir todo o torpor angustiante que tomava Mu por completo, e a tristeza e o desespero desabaram sobre si diante do sentimento de impotência.

Aquela seria uma derrota sem precedentes, para ele, para o Conselho, para o futuro da sociedade vampírica e principalmente para Seth, o deus da guerra, e ele se culpava por tudo aquilo.

Teria subestimado tanto o inimigo a ponto de entregar Mu e seu clã de bandeja a ele?

Súbito, sentiu quando Radamanthys ainda segurando com força absurda em seus cabelos girou seu corpo até ficarem de frente um para o outro, cara a cara, olhos nos olhos.

— Aceite sua derrota, sumo sacerdote. — disse o Espectro com imponência e um sorriso sádico vitorioso.

— N-Não... AAARGH! — gritou quando um tentáculo de sombra enrolou-se no cabo da adaga a empurrando ainda mais para dentro de seu corpo.

— Seu clã será extinto. — disse Radamanthys — E também o seu Nut. Depois de beber você irei consumir a sua relíquia ancestral gota a gota. Sei que minhas sombras não são capazes de extermina-lo. Ele se regenera muito rápido, mas, o seu sangue, Shaka, irá regredir as minhas gerações até quase o nível de um primordial, e então ele estará fraco, ferido e sozinho. Uma presa perfeita! — disse com ganância na voz.

— Não... Desgraçado... você vai... morrer... — Shaka rosnou trincando os dentes.

— Ah, sumo sacerdote... Nem na iminência da morte abre mão desse seu orgulho. — debochou o Espectro — Não. Você é quem irá morrer, Shaka.

Fechando os dedos com ainda mais força nos cabelos loiros do Setita, Radamanthys puxou sua cabeça para trás num golpe seco e violento, então sem esperar mais abriu a boca medonha e cravou todos os dentes na garganta de Shaka, que soltou um rugido rouco de ódio e desespero.

Imediatamente ao ter a boca preenchida pelo sangue ancestral do sumo sacerdote o líder Espectro foi tomado por um frenesi extasiante, um tipo de transe arrebatador, que crescia em proporções inimagináveis ao passo que o líquido escarlate descia por sua garganta. Sentia como se estivesse sorvendo em essência milênios de conhecimento, segredos ancestrais e um poder que jamais pudera imaginar.

Imediatamente, também, no campo de batalha Mu mergulhava em uma espécie de transe, porém bem diferente daquele experimentado por Radamanthys.

No lugar do êxtase a agonia e o terror gritavam em uma só voz terrível na mente do Nut.

Mu sentia toda a dor e desespero de Shaka, ciente de que o sumo sacerdote aos poucos estava morrendo diante de seus olhos e que nada que tentasse fazer para chegar até ele surtiria efeito. Rosnava alucinado enquanto era soterrado pelo exército inimigo, ferido pelas centenas de lâminas envenenadas, dentes e garras que transpassavam e rasgavam sua carne, cego, surdo e desorientado pelo _Quietus_.

Porém, não havia ali lâmina, bala, dentes ou garras que pudessem lhe infringir dor maior que a dor que Radamanthys lhe provocava ao lhe tirar Shaka.

Foi exatamente nesse ponto, quando o ódio pelo líder Espectro se tornou maior que a desesperança, que um novo grito ecoou dentro da mente do Nut.

Não podia permitir que Shaka morresse.

Nunca foi capaz de se perdoar por não ter lutado pela família no passado, mesmo não tendo culpa de sua aniquilação, mas agora podia lutar. Agora tinha a chance de salvar um ente querido, seu companheiro... Mas, o preço era alto!

Contudo, Mu estava disposto a pagá-lo. Não permitiria que o passado se repetisse, mesmo que para isso precisasse sacrificar a si mesmo e ao seu futuro ao lado do sumo sacerdote.

— Meu... pai... Rá... Minha mãe... Aset... me... perdoem... — em egípcio antigo sussurrou para si mesmo, até porque em meio ao som caótico dos gritos inflamados da guerra e do entrechoque das armas ninguém ali seria capaz de ouvi-lo a não ser ele mesmo e, quem sabe, seus ancestrais —... Eu... não posso deixar... que... ele morra.

O desespero, aliado à determinação em salvar aquele que mais amava, levaram Mu a tomar uma decisão tão difícil quanto perigosa.

Aquela era de fato a maior de todas as loucuras, porém a única saída que encontrara para dar cabo de vez com aquela batalha estúpida e salvar seu amado.

Com o rosto ferido colado ao solo imundo, Mu fechou os olhos e apoiou ambas as mãos neste. Vísceras, sangue e terra engoliram seus dedos trêmulos, até que munido de uma força descomunal ele se apoiou nos braços e com um solavanco ergueu o tronco esticando o pescoço e levantando a cabeça para o ar. No movimento dezenas de sombras e soldados foram lançados para longe, e quando outras dezenas já se preparavam para saltar sobre ele novamente eis que todos naquele campo de batalha, sem exceção alguma, foram tomados por uma paralisia súbita, então, atônitos viram Mu abrir a boca e tal qual uma fera primitiva urrou para a noite.

O som que saiu da garganta do Nut era medonho e fez tremer até a mais ínfima criatura, viva ou morta, e este se propagou em ondas poderosíssimas que em segundos varreram tudo que havia à sua volta lançando para longe de si sombras, inimigos e também aliados.

Elevando sua Presença ao nível máximo, Mu usou todo seu sangue para conjurar um poder ancestral que de tão terrível era temido até pelos vampiros mais poderosos, os primordiais.

A Dominação da Carne!

No campo de batalha os exércitos Espectro, Assamita e também os Seguidores de Seth divisavam paralisados a visão do terror, a personificação do horror primitivo, imersos em um silêncio de morte.

Diante de olhos assombrados que tinham acabado de perder toda e qualquer esperança, a figura conhecida de Mu sofria uma espécie de metamorfose.

O silêncio que se fazia ali agora tornava possível ouvir o trincar dos ossos do Nut por debaixo dos músculos que pareciam também se estirar de forma surpreendente, ambos dobrando de tamanho.

Em meio a gritos horripilantes Mu se contorcia curvado com as mãos apoiadas na terra e a cabeça baixa. A noite era demasiada escura, mas mesmo assim era possível ver através de um fino véu de luar quando da pele muita alva, maculada por sangue, feridas e sujidades diversas, pelos negros com um brilho arroxeado cresceram cobrindo quase toda a extensão de seu corpo.

A coluna vertebral, os membros superiores, inferiores e as clavículas dobraram de tamanho e ganharam a estrutura de uma fera selvagem, com os braços e mãos bem maiores em cujos dedos cresciam garras escuras enormes e em forma de arco que pareciam feitas de metal chumbado. Os pés também ostentavam garras hediondas, menores.

No entanto, a maior e mais significativa transfiguração se dava na cabeça e no rosto do Nut. Aos poucos o pescoço e maxilares se alongavam e o que antes apresentava feições humanas agora adquiria as estruturas de um animal, com focinho reto e muito alongado, dentes enormes pontiagudos, orelhas grandes e quadradas que apontavam para o céu e uma espécie de crina curta em tom lavanda que descia pela nuca até parte das omoplatas proeminentes.

Nos olhos negros as íris arredondadas deram lugar a duas finas linhas verticais de um tom escarlate vivo, e seu olhar ganhara um ar tão demoníaco que gelava a alma de quem os divisasse.

Quando Mu desapareceu completamente engolido pela fera que tinha acabado de se tornar, essa se colocou de pé, ainda que sua nova estrutura corporal lhe obrigasse naturalmente a ficar ligeiramente curvada, olhou para o céu escuro com poucas estrelas e abrindo a bocarra horrenda soltou um rosnado grotesco.

Mu havia se tornado Seth. O Caos.


	28. Chapter 28

Do alto da colina, igual a cada alma condenada ainda de pé naquele campo de batalha, Radamanthys tinha sido tomado por uma paralisia atroz.

Ainda tinha os dentes medonhos cravados na garganta de Shaka de onde o sangue denso escorria para fora das feridas abertas inundando sua boca, porém não conseguia degluti-lo, uma vez que não era mais dono de suas próprias funções motoras, e este lhe escorria pelos cantos da boca e queixo.

Com os olhos negros arregalados divisava vidrado e atônito o cenário inacreditável à sua frente, e então entendeu, quase entrando em choque, que havia perdido aquela guerra.

Tinha chegado tão perto... Mas, ainda assim se negava a aceitar aquela realidade.

Naquele mar de silêncio até o ar parecia morto.

De pé ocupando todo o campo, estáticos feito peças de um tabuleiro de xadrez esculpidas em pedra, seus exércitos agora estavam à mercê da criatura que se erguia no meio deles e que era a única que se movia livremente.

Subjugado, e ainda em poder do Espectro, Shaka, que já tinha o corpo paralisado pela ação da adaga cravada em seu coração, agora sentia aterrorizado cada fibra de seus músculos tremerem involuntária e desordenadamente. Estava de costas para o campo, não podia ver o que acontecia, mas o elo sanguíneo com Mu lhe avisava que algo estava errado, muito errado, pois a mente e a razão do Nut haviam desaparecido, e tudo o que conseguia sentir vindo dele era uma raiva animalesca e uma sede de sangue desvairada.

— Mu! Muuuuuuuuuuu!

O sumo sacerdote reunia toda a força que lhe restava para gritar, em torpor angustiante e com a voz saindo rouca, o nome do companheiro, tomado subitamente por uma fúria tão primitiva que confundia sua razão. Queria dilacerar cada pedaço, cada membro daquele Espectro, mas logo entendeu, tão surpreso quanto aterrorizado, que não apenas a adaga limitava seus movimentos, mas seu corpo todo era controlado por uma força maior.

— N-não... pode... ser... — murmurou olhando para baixo e encontrando os olhos arregalados de Radamanthys, em completo terror, voltados para o campo de batalha — MUUUUUU!

Em meio aos gritos roucos de Shaka, o único som que se ouvia ecoar naquele momento cortando o véu silencioso daquela noite odiosa, a criatura avançou alguns poucos passos.

As joias e adornos que trazia no corpo ficaram espalhados pelo chão, estilhaçados, e apenas um fino tecido de linho rasgado que se manteve preso à sua cintura cobria sua nudez.

Mu havia infringido a regra primária imposta por sua família ancestral e feito uso de um dom que de tão poderoso e terrível era considerado lendário por muitos imortais, visto que havia relatos de que apenas os primordiais, os que vieram antes de Mu, o haviam usado e depois nunca mais foram vistos para confirmar tal teoria.

A Dominação da Carne, como era conhecida no Mundo Novo, era um dom amaldiçoado, uma vez que exigia o consumo total do próprio sangue de seu possuidor para liberá-lo, e sendo o sangue a conexão do vampiro com o mundo vivo, era ele quem também mantinha sua parte racional, então, ao consumir todo o sangue para liberar tal poder o imortal acabava por se entregar totalmente à Besta que o habita, podendo jamais retornar à sua forma pacífica, ficando permanentemente na forma bestial. É o dom mais temido por todos os vampiros, o que coloca seu detentor no topo da cadeia alimentar acima até dos próprios imortais, pois lhe permite ter controle absoluto sobre tudo que é constituído de matéria orgânica, seja ela viva ou morta.

Portanto, se alguns vampiros são capazes de dominar com excelência elementos, sombras, pensamentos e feras, Seth era capaz de dominar a matéria que compõe todos os seres os induzindo a fazer suas vontades ou simplesmente os aniquilando num piscar de olhos.

Mas, a que preço...

Mu não era um simples vampiro. Ele era amaldiçoado pelo mais grave tipo de Consumo Conspícuo, e ao abrir mão de sua racionalidade e entregar-se totalmente à Besta não apenas havia condenado a si mesmo, mas talvez toda a humanidade. Todos os cuidados e esforços de Aset e Rá para manter o Caos adormecido agora caiam por terra e o futuro da Máscara de Seth e da sociedade humana e vampírica era incerto.

Um novo grito de agonia e desespero de Shaka pareceu, enfim, despertar a atenção de Seth, que ainda um tanto atordoado e desorientado pela metamorfose virou a cabeça para direção do alto da colina e estreitou os olhos selvagens.

Atenta, a criatura franziu o nariz alongado farejando algo no ar, o cheiro do sumo sacerdote, que lhe soou familiar, então um ronco animalesco brotou de sua garganta. De repente partiu correndo em direção ao líder Espectro e o sumo sacerdote cruzando o campo de batalha agora sem nenhuma dificuldade, pois nem era preciso mais tocar nos inimigos para derrota-los. Todos ali estavam sob seu domínio, até mesmo as sombras, que não eram constituídas de matéria orgânica, mas eram controladas por Radamanthys, e este estava à sua mercê.

Quando chegou ao topo da colina a criatura saltou cruzando o vazio como um vulto negro na noite, e com um pouso ruidoso caiu sobre os quatro membros bem à frente do líder Espectro, que olhava para ela num misto de fascínio e terror.

Como cientista e estudioso dos clãs vampíricos, Radamanthys conhecia a lenda do avassalador poder do Domínio da Carne. Ambicioso que era, por diversas vezes sonhara em possui-lo, porém jamais tinha imaginado presencia-lo daquela forma, assim como nunca imaginou ver concretizada à sua frente a crença do clã Setita.

Uma lágrima de sangue escorreu dos olhos vidrados do Espectro, enquanto com os dentes ainda enterrados na carne da garganta de Shaka passou a urrar de pavor e embevecimento ao ver a criatura enorme erguer o tronco e caminhar lentamente em sua direção encarando seus olhos.

Os urros abafados do líder Espectro e o choro alucinado atiçavam ainda mais a curiosidade de Shaka, que num esforço tremendo tombou mais ainda a cabeça para trás e então finalmente conseguiu ver a criatura.

Trêmulo, o sumo sacerdote sentiu a alma gelar. Mesmo totalmente transfigurado reconheceu de imediato Mu naquela Besta medonha, e seu coração se encheu de temor e aflição.

— Mu... — sussurrou sôfrego, mas em nenhum momento o demônio olhou para seu rosto, pois este tinha os olhos ferais cravados aos do vampiro grudado em seu pescoço.

Foi então que Seth abriu a boca imensa, franziu o focinho e soltando um urro gutural avançou sobre Radamanthys numa velocidade ímpar lhe abocanhando de uma só vez toda a cabeça. Com um único tranco o Nut decapitou o Espectro bem diante dos olhos atônitos de Shaka, que caiu de joelhos no chão quando finalmente foi separado do Espectro, enquanto ouvia os ossos do crânio do alemão serem triturados pelos dentes da criatura.

Pouco antes de engolir a cabeça, Seth meteu as garras no centro do peito de Radamanthys e dominando a matéria orgânica da carcaça em segundos reduziu aquele corpo a uma nuvem vermelho escuro de vísceras, ossos, tecidos e nervos pulverizados.

Uma nevoa fina de sangue envolveu a criatura e o sumo sacerdote no chão tingindo tudo de vermelho, então quando ela se dissipou Seth se curvou para baixo e finalmente olhou para Shaka.

— M-Mu... — sussurrou o Setita deixando escapar uma lágrima de um de seus olhos ao ver no que seu companheiro tão amado havia se tornado.

Contudo, não era a aparência de Mu que mais alarmava o sumo sacerdote naquele momento, mas o que o elo sanguíneo lhe dizia sobre ele. Aquela criatura diante de si não possuía um traço sequer de racionalidade, sua essência era puro instinto primitivo.

— Então esse é... Seth... Esse é... você... O que foi que você fez! O que...

Shaka teve a fala interrompida quando foi agarrado pelos cabelos e puxado com violência de encontro à fera. Esta agora cheirava toda a extensão de seu rosto, sibilando e rosnando enquanto o fazia.

Com extrema rudeza Seth empurrou o sumo sacerdote contra o chão e colocando-se sobre ele passou a farejar todo seu corpo até encontrar o que queria, o ferimento em seu peito onde estava cravada a adaga de prata.

Com um safanão virou Shaka de bruços, abriu a boca sangrenta e salivante e abocanhou o cabo da arma a puxando de uma vez para fora, para depois cuspi-la ao longe. Sem nenhum cuidado rasgou as vestes que cobriam o torso do Setita e lambeu a ferida, primeiro nas costas, depois no peito ao vira-lo novamente de frente. Fez o mesmo com a ferida na garganta, pois o elo de sangue lhe dizia que deveria curar aquele ser inferior que de alguma forma sentia estar ligado a si, portanto o sofrimento dele também era o seu.

Feito isso, Seth se ergueu abandonando Shaka ali no chão, então lhe deu as costas e avançou alguns poucos passos em direção ao campo de batalha.

Agora esse teria toda sua atenção, e o que se seguiu foi uma carnificina sem precedentes.

Rosnou alto e ameaçador antes de saltar para o meio daquela horda de vampiros paralisados por seu dom e, fosse correndo tão rápido que chegava a se tornar invisível, ou se teleportando, um a um os exterminava sem ao menos tocá-los, usando apenas a força de seu pensamento, ora liquefazendo seus corpos e depois os fazendo explodir no ar, ora os transformando num bolo de carne disforme que ele desintegrava tão fácil quanto estourar bolhas de sabão.

O exército de sombras já tinha sido dizimado no momento da queda de Radamanthys, e ali agora só restavam Assamitas, Espectros e poucos Seguidores de Seth, que em meio a todo aquele horror observavam imóveis, imersos num transe que era uma mistura de estado de graça e terror, a criatura exterminar sozinha o exército inimigo.

Os Setitas só não foram também aniquilados porque Seth os reconhecia através do odor de seu próprio sangue contido neles. Não fosse o ritual realizado no Egito certamente seriam igualmente exterminados.

A cada existência poupada um louvor silencioso era entoado na mente e no coração das Serpentes, que reconheceram naquela criatura a verdadeira essência de seu deus tão adorado e aguardado. Sua desgraça e sua salvação.

Asmita, Shijima e também Shun e Fudou estavam entre os sobreviventes e regozijavam-se ao vivenciar aquele milagre tão terrível.

Em poucos segundos aquelas planícies da Baviera pareciam ter sido varridas por um furacão furioso e a batalha havia se findado.

O solo estava tinto de vermelho, encharcado pelo sangue dos soldados que junto às vestes imundas destruídas e as armas caídas no chão se tornaram os únicos vestígios de sua existência.

Quando não restou mais nenhum inimigo de pé, Seth liberou os Seguidores de seu domínio, e estes na mesma hora dobraram seus joelhos se prostrando diante de seu deus, amedrontados e em estado de graça.

Não ousavam nem olhar para a criatura. De cabeça baixa e mãos unidas entoavam louvores e súplicas.

Seth então lhes deu as costas e saltou até onde estavam os corpos dos felinos de Shaka que foram mortos na batalha, depois, tal qual um animal furioso chafurdou seu focinho nas carcaças decapitadas.

Em alguma parte da mente perdida do Nut ele se recordou de Seth e Kali, e como se tivesse perdido elementos de seu próprio bando soltou um sibilo baixo carregado de dor e ressentimento.

Furioso abocanhou uma das carcaças e com uma das enormes mãos agarrou a outra, então teleportou-se levando a ambas consigo para o telhado da mansão de Radamanthys onde procurou refúgio de todas aquelas criaturas e de toda aquela balburdia para poder lamentar sua perda. Não que fosse capaz de chorar, já que tinha deixado de ser uma criatura racional, mas procurava se isolar como fazem as feras que perdem membros do seu bando, e enquanto chafurdava as carcaças no telhado mantinha seus olhos fixos à figura de Shaka no chão, logo ali perto.

A única coisa que ainda impedia Seth de correr para longe dali para saciar sua sede de sangue e sua fúria primitiva era Shaka.

Seu elo com o sumo sacerdote era como uma corrente invisível que o mantinha perto dele, mesmo que a essa altura não tivesse mais consciência do que Shaka representava para si.

Aos pés da mansão de Radamanthys o sumo sacerdote agora se levantava do chão com certo custo. Havia perdido uma boa quantidade de sangue, mas a saliva da fera já tinha regenerado boa parte de seus ferimentos. Contudo, as injúrias físicas que sofrera em nada se comparavam ao choque que dominava sua alma naquele momento. Tinha testemunhado o extermínio de um exército inteiro pelas mãos de um único ser, seu companheiro, seu deus, Seth, exatamente como previram as profecias... Mas, e Mu?

Apoiando um dos joelhos no chão para se levantar logo foi cercado pelos membros de seu clã que sobreviveram, e estes agora olhavam para si com os olhos cheios de terror, mas que ao mesmo tempo brilhavam numa espécie de encantamento.

Seth estava entre eles finalmente, mas e agora?

Quando conseguiu ficar de pé Shaka correu os olhos pelos rostos amedrontados de cada um ali, entendendo que buscavam em si uma resposta que ele não tinha para dar-lhes no momento.

— Sumo sacerdote...

Shun quebrou o silêncio, mas nada mais foi capaz de dizer além daquelas palavras.

Angustiado, Shaka olhou para cima, para o telhado da mansão, e viu a silhueta de Seth no que parecia uma fusão perfeita com a noite. Somente seus olhos escarlates faiscavam fixos aos seus, então olhou uma vez mais para os rostos dos Setitas a sua volta e se teleportou para o telhado.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver as carcaças dos felinos aos pés do Nut e este as protegendo como se fossem partes de si mesmo, mas seu choque foi ainda maior quando ali, cara a cara com a criatura, pôde observa-la de forma mais analítica.

Em sua mente as Escrituras e papiros antigos faziam todo sentido agora.

Diante de si estava Seth, não um deus, mas um vampiro que dominava a carne, talvez o único desde milênios antigos, um ser que detinha o dom da criação e da destruição em sua mais plena forma, por isso aqueles que sobreviviam à sua fúria eram considerados abençoados e o nomeavam de deus por ter-lhes sido misericordioso.

— Mu... — Shaka sussurrou.

Não sabia como, nem se era possível, reverter a transformação, mas sua fé inabalável lhe dizia que em algum lugar dentro da mente daquela Besta, Mu ainda vivia, e se vivia ele o traria de volta, como fez da primeira vez quando o encontrou sozinho naquela tumba no Irã.

Nada impediria Shaka de tentar despertar Mu novamente.

— Mu... Sou eu... Shaka! — disse, agora elevando ligeiramente o tom de voz.

A criatura inclinou a cabeça para o lado e olhou desconfiada bem fundo nos olhos do sumo sacerdote.

Na mente de Seth muitas informações corriam rápidas, mas ele não era mais capaz de processa-las com coerência, não conseguia delinear uma linha de raciocínio, nem entender o que lhe era dito e, por isso, havia perdido a habilidade da fala, comunicando-se apenas através de alguns sons e rugidos parecidos com os produzidos pelos felinos de grande porte.

— Mu... sou eu. — insistia o sumo sacerdote.

A figura que lhe falava despertava a curiosidade de Seth, que avançou um passo à frente aproximando-se dela. Seu instinto animal lhe dizia que aquela pequena criatura diante de si lhe pertencia, afinal estava impregnada com seu cheiro, sentia seu sangue correndo dentro dela, e esse sentimento de posse de repente despertou em si o dever de cuidar daquele ser, protegê-lo, mas ainda estava muito confuso.

Encostou o focinho no peito de Shaka e deu um leve empurrão seguido de um sibilo. Suas orelhas muito compridas mexiam frenéticas, pois estava atento também aos seres no pé da mansão.

— Mu... — Shaka chamou mais uma vez, entristecido pelo que via, pois parecia mesmo que Mu não era capaz de reconhecê-lo — Sou eu, Shaka! Você me entende?

O tom extremamente triste e angustiado da voz do sumo sacerdote espantosamente mexeu com a criatura, que não era capaz de raciocinar, mas através do elo sanguíneo podia sentir o que o outro sentia.

— Como eu faço para trazê-lo de volta? — a voz do loiro saiu trêmula, e agora ele estava tão próximo do demônio que se atreveu a erguer o braço para tocá-lo, ainda que receoso.

Era apavorante tê-lo assim tão perto, e quanto achou que Seth permitiria o contato este subitamente mudou seu semblante e sua postura.

A carranca selvagem se contorceu numa expressão de fúria, e ele ficou de pé sustentado apenas pelos membros inferiores, dobrando de tamanho. Soltou um ronco grotesco, e quando viu que Shaka fez menção em correr para longe de si o agarrou pela cintura usando apenas uma das mãos enormes, então saltou para o chão trazendo o sumo sacerdote consigo o carregando com a facilidade e desmazelo de uma criança que carrega uma boneca de pano na mão.

Seth se colocou bem no meio do círculo disforme constituído pelos sobreviventes Setitas, que imediatamente se prostraram dobrando seus joelhos e encostando suas testas no solo em sinal de reverência e submissão. Sem lhes direcionar o olhar ou sequer lhes dar atenção, o Nut passou a cavar um buraco na terra com a mão que tinha livre, mantendo Shaka firmemente seguro na outra.

Enquanto ouvia o ronco animalesco da fera, Shun ergueu a cabeça e assustadíssimo seu olhar encontrou o de Shaka.

— Sumo sacerdote... o que...

A pergunta do jovem vampiro de cabelos verdes não fora concluída, pois assim que ouviu sua voz Seth imediatamente virou-se em sua direção e rosnou ameaçadoramente, depois soltou um rugido alto e pavoroso respingando saliva sanguinolenta em todo o rosto do jovem Setita, fazendo com que todo seu corpo tremesse em verdadeiro pavor.

— Shun, fique quieto! — Shaka gritou de súbito — Ninguém fale nada! Fiquem todos quietos e não se aproxi... Argh!

O sumo sacerdote Setita também foi interrompido enquanto falava quando o Nut, furioso e incomodado com aquela falação toda, o chacoalhou no ar apertando ainda mais os dedos poderosos em torno de sua cintura, sibilando e rosnando ferozmente.

O aviso tinha sido claro.

Todos se calaram e baixaram novamente as cabeças em obediência, e então a criatura voltou a cavar. Quando achou que era suficiente teleportou as duas carcaças dos felinos de Shaka para aquela cova improvisada e depois jogou terra por cima usando os pés imensos até cobria-la bem, então com um gesto brusco jogou Shaka contra o solo e sibilou ruidosamente.

Sem saber o que a Besta faria consigo, e temendo pelo futuro de seu clã, o sumo sacerdote gritou em alto e bom tom enquanto encarava os olhos selvagens do Nut:

— Voltem para a sede no Egito e aguardem por um pronunciamento do Conselho. Asmita será o líder de vocês até que eu consiga trazer Seth de volta à sua forma racional, e se eu não conseguir... ARGHHHHHHHH NÃO!

O grito de Shaka foi um misto de dor, surpresa e pavor, pois agora Seth tinha aberto a boca imensa e abocanhado sua cintura o levantando no ar.

— Sumo sacerdote! — gritou Shun em aflição ao erguer a cabeça juntamente de todos os outros.

— VÃO! DEVEM PARTIR AGORA! — bradou Shaka apoiando ambas as mãos nos maxilares da criatura.

Foi a última coisa que o líder dos Seguidores de Seth disse antes que fosse carregado para longe de seu clã por aquela criatura que com um salto fundiu-se com a noite desaparecendo diante dos olhares perplexos de todos. Deixando para trás muitas perguntas sem respostas.

Não apenas os Seguidores de Seth saíram vitoriosos da sangrenta guerra vampírica.

Em outras partes do mundo, apesar das eficientes articulações estratégicas de Radamanthys, o que acarretou de fato muitas baixas a todos os clãs envolvidos, a batalha também se findava e os Espectros das Sombras saíam derrotados.

Devido aos ataques simultâneos engendrados pelos Assamitas e Espectros a ajuda demorou a aparecer em muitas das sedes, porém as alianças vampíricas entre os clãs eram tão fortes e antigas quanto a Máscara, e mesmo chegando atrasados os aliados chegaram a tempo de obter a vitória. Até mesmo os Pietones, clã nômade poderosíssimo, cumpriu sua aliança comparecendo à sede dos Patricii.

Na mansão de Camus, na França, não tinha sido diferente. Ao fim da batalha o cenário era de pura destruição.

Os Cesarens eram alquimistas e seus principais dons constituíam em manipular os elementos para usá-los como armas poderosas, por isso terra, fogo, água e ar contiveram o ataque dos exércitos de Radamanthys até à chegada dos aliados, os Filhos da Cacofonia, um clã de vampiros extremamente poderosos e muito temidos por dominarem o dom do _Melpominee_ , uma dádiva das trevas que os permite usar a voz como arma mortal, podendo projetá-la para confundir os sentidos do ouvinte, para encantá-los e coloca-los numa espécie de transe, e até mesmo para induzi-los à loucura e lhes infringir dano físico rompendo seus tímpanos e órgãos internos mortos.

Não havia no Mundo Novo clã que não temesse os Filhos da Cacofonia, pois vampiro nenhum, nem humano, estava livre de ouvir seus cantos de morte e destruição, uma vez que suas vozes também atingiam a mente.

No entanto, mesmo com tamanho poder a batalha na sede francesa dos Cesarens foi dura e sangrenta, e ao seu final o cenário era de morte e desolação.

Espectros, Cesarens, Filhos da Cacofonia, Assamitas, e também servos e carniçais... Todos agora eram carcaças retorcidas e arruinadas estendidas num chão imundo e destruído.

Da elegante e imponente mansão de Camus apenas destroços restaram, como se um furação tivesse varrido tudo levando partes inteiras consigo e deixando para trás apenas entulho. E era por cima deste que aparentemente um único sobrevivente caminhava cambaleante e ferido.

Como o dom de manipular o ar e a água, Camus usava o gelo para lutar. Por isso uma grossa camada de neve cobria os destroços que haviam restado de seu lar. Das poucas paredes que restaram de pé, e também do chão e de um pedaço do telhado, gigantescos cristais de gelo formavam estalactites e estalagmites onde muitos corpos de Espectros e Assamitas ainda pendiam empalados. Sangue negro e fétido cobria aquele cenário branco e desolador.

— _A-Aphrodite_... — Camus chamou, quase num sussurro, pois reunia a força que lhe restava para caminhar e tentar regenerar minimamente seus ferimentos —... Hyoga... Isaak...

Caiu de joelhos, mas continuou sua busca por sobreviventes rastejando sobre os destroços congelados, quando de repente viu um corpo debaixo de uma viga grossa de madeira que havia sido derrubada na batalha.

— Oh _non... non_... — disse rastejando apressado até ele —... _Non_... Isaak... — lamentou pesadamente ao olhar para o rosto do servo morto, que ainda tinha os olhos abertos numa expressão de pavor e uma ferida enorme no pescoço. O haviam bebido até a última gota de sangue —... Desgraçados... _Pardon, mon_ _cher... Pardon.._. — rogou angustiado enquanto levava os dedos aos olhos do servo para fecha-los pela derradeira vez.

Camus lamentou muito perder Isaak. Sendo vampiro tinha seu jeito peculiar e frio de lidar com a morte, já que conviva com ela diariamente, mas nada o havia preparado para aquilo. Filhos da noite e humanos, todos haviam sucumbido de maneira violenta vítimas de uma luta desnecessária e estúpida.

Revoltado e ainda mais temeroso Camus continuou sua busca. Um ferimento grave nas costas e outro na coxa o fazia perder sangue e prejudicava sua regeneração, mas ele não ia desistir de buscar por Afrodite.

Em desespero repassava na mente o exato momento em que se perdeu do jovem músico no calor da batalha, e agora o medo assolava sua alma.

— _Aphrodite! Aphroditeee_! — chamou o mais alto que conseguia, enquanto rastejava agora chafurdando aflito na neve desviando dos cristais pontiagudos.

— Aqui...

Súbito Camus arregalou os olhos faiscantes e ergueu a cabeça.

A voz soara tão baixa e fraca que pensou ter alucinado.

Correu os olhos pelo local, atento, em silêncio, então, quando conseguiu controlar minimamente a euforia e o desespero que lhe cegavam pode, enfim, sentir o cheiro de sangue.

— _Non_... — seus lábios proferiram trêmulos, depois não conteve o brado de desespero que brotou de sua garganta — _NON, NON NOOON! DIEU, NON!_

No ar gélido viu uma tênue fumaça de vapor subir de detrás de uma estante de livros caída no chão. De lá também vinha o odor intenso do sangue vivo, e foi com a alma em agonia que correu o mais depressa que pode para lá.

Com as mãos feridas quebrou algumas estalagmites que impediam sua passagem e saltou a estante para o outro lado, então o que viu lhe causou mais dor, medo e horror que toda aquela batalha violenta de momentos antes.

No chão, Afrodite jazia sentado sobre um montículo de escombros e gelo. Curvado, tinha a cabeça pensa para baixo e os longos cabelos claríssimos lhe cobriam parcialmente as pernas nuas dobradas de joelhos unidos. Estas estavam encharcadas de sangue vivo. Tremia. Muito.

— _Dieu... Aphrodite!_ — Camus gritou ao se lançar de joelhos ao lado dele, então segurou delicadamente em seu queixo e o fez levantar a cabeça. Estava tão pálido que parecia um fantasma, e sangue lhe vertia abundante pelos cantos da boca de lábios arroxeados — _Non, Dieu, non_! Você _non!_

A voz do francês veio acompanhada do choro eminente. O primeiro choro em séculos de existência desde que fora abraçado pela morte.

Ao descer os olhos para o torso do jovem pianista viu uma grossa estaca de gelo atravessada neste pouco abaixo do coração. No calor da batalha acidentalmente seu poder tinha ferido de morte aquele que mais amava.

— _Non_... — chorou contorcendo o rosto e meneando a cabeça —... _Non_... O que foi que eu fiz a você...

Em completo desespero, Camus afastou os braços do músico que se apoiavam no enorme cristal de gelo atravessado em seu corpo e verificou a ferida. Como cientista sabia que não poderia removê-lo, pois Afrodite morreria assim que o fizesse, uma vez que era ele quem estava estancando a hemorragia.

— Camus...

Ao ouvir o sussurro quase inaudível do músico, Camus levantou o olhar e divisou seu rosto pálido. Seu coração naquela hora estava imerso em uma tristeza jamais experimentada antes, nem em séculos enfadonhos de pós-vida.

Afrodite respirava com extrema dificuldade. O ar gelado se condensando em contato com seu hálito quente a cada nova tentativa. Aliás, era a atmosfera extremamente fria dali que havia mantido o sueco vivo até aquele momento, pois esta diminuía seu metabolismo.

Entretanto, para o jovem era sua fé que o mantinha vivo, pois em uma das mãos trêmulas segurava firme entre os dedos a pulseira de ouro que Mu havia lhe dado, e era a ele, Seth, o deus de seu antigo mestre que rogava em silêncio para que tivesse forças para se manter vivo a tempo de ver Camus uma ultima vez.

— Shiii... _Non_ fale, _mon amour_... _Non_ diga nada, poupe suas energias até que eu... eu... eu vou... _Dieu_ , por favor!

Transtornado, Camus rogava a um deus que ele nunca acreditou existir.

Sua Ciência, afinal, não era capaz de salvar aquele jovem humano que agora tinha certeza que amava com todas as forças de seu ser, tampouco seu poder vampírico podia, pois debilitado e ferido como estava não teria sangue o suficiente para transforma-lo.

Soltou um grito de desespero, pois simplesmente era incapaz de lidar com a ideia de perder Afrodite para a morte.

Já o pianista parecia ter aceitado seu destino, finalmente. Fora Seth que o enviara a Camus, e foi ali que havia encontrado o amor.

No fim de todas as coisas Afrodite estava grato ao destino que o deus egípcio e seu antigo mestre haviam lhe dado: morrer nos braços de seu grande amor ao invés de destroçado pela besta faminta que habitava o interior de Mu.

— Eu... estou morrendo... Camus... — disse o belo sueco encarando os olhos úmidos de sangue do vampiro, e de repente foi acometido por uma crise de tosse que o fez quase sufocar no próprio sangue que lhe vertia da boca e vias aéreas e lhe afogava aos poucos.

— _Non_... eu _non_ vou permitir que morra... — o francês dizia em agonia desmedida, enquanto segurava fortemente o rosto do músico lhe amparando — _Dieu_ , o que eu faço?

— O... piano... — sussurrou o sueco entreabrindo os olhos azuis belíssimos e encarando os do francês.

— O piano? — Camus franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso. Seu coração de tão angustiado parecia até bater frenético dentro do peito hirto — O que tem o piano?

— Eu... estou ouvindo... o piano.

Camus sabia que Afrodite delirava.

Era isso que acontecia quando a morte já tocava os vivos com seus longos dedos gélidos.

Apertou os lábios, mas não conseguiu conter o choro convulso.

— _Non_ , _mon amour_... Fica comigo, por favor. _Non_ ouça a música, _non_ ouça!

Em desespero Camus debruçou-se sobre Afrodite e o abraçou o mais forte que conseguia, como se assim pudesse roubá-lo dos braços da morte para mantê-lo nos seus.

— É tão... linda... — outro sussurro, então o jovem pianista levantou os olhos e através do telhado em ruinas divisou o firmamento, iniciando um suave e sussurrado cantarolar que repetia os acordes de Claire de Lune, uma de suas composições preferidas.

No céu estrelado a Lua cheia banhava a Terra com seu véu de prata.

Na Terra Camus encostava a testa no peito de Afrodite e chorava copiosamente ouvindo seu coração bater cada vez mais fraco. Um pranto sofrido, doloroso, e que vinha de dentro de sua alma amaldiçoada.

— _Non_ cante, Afrodite... _Dieu! Non_ leve ele de mim, por favor... por favor... _non_ leve ele de mim. — rogava novamente a um deus que nunca acreditou existir, mas que agora tudo que mais desejava era que ele se manifestasse ali, diante de si, e colocasse por terra todas suas teorias científicas.

Camus tentava desesperadamente não ouvir o cantarolar de Afrodite, este cada vez mais fraco e arrastado.

Em angústia dolorosa e exasperação ergueu o tronco para analisar mais uma vez a situação. Correu os olhos pela ferida medonha no torso do jovem, depois para seu rosto pálido, para o sangue a escorrer incessante e para os olhos hirtos voltados ao céu.

Poderia tentar abraça-lo e transforma-lo em vampiro, mas teria que desfazer a alquimia que mantinha a água em seu estado sólido e isso acabaria por matar Afrodite imediatamente. Se o fizesse ainda teria que ter sangue o suficiente em seu corpo para ser capaz de transferi-lo e transformar o músico, mas não o tinha.

Estava fraco, ferido e de mãos atadas.

Entregando-se novamente ao choro, inconformado em ter de ver Afrodite morrer em seus braços sem nada poder fazer para impedir, de repente fora surpreendido por um novo sussurro do jovem.

— Eu acho que... amo você... Camus... Desde a primeira vez que... o vi... na sala do mestre Shaka...

Camus olhou para ele e acariciou seu rosto. Aquela declaração lhe encheria o espírito amaldiçoado de alegria não fosse a atual situação na qual fora dita.

— _Mon petit_ , eu também amei você, Afrodite... Hoje eu sei! Sei que o que senti ao te ver pela primeira vez foi amor, um amor que _non_ conhecia. Eu o quis para mim, _non_ para tê-lo, _non_ como posse, mas porque eu queria amá-lo... — as palavras do vampiro eram soluçadas, engasgadas, sinceras.

— Camus... — súbito Afrodite foi calado por uma nova crise de tosse e outro volume intenso de sangue que lhe vertia pelo nariz e boca, mas ainda assim insistiu — Camus... me dê seu derradeiro beijo... — pediu como numa súplica.

— O quê? — o vampiro inquiriu surpreso, pois sabia que o jovem não se referia ao beijo de lábios e sim ao de sangue.

— Não me deixe morrer... sem senti-lo... uma última vez.

— _Non... non_ posso, Afrodite... Já teria o feito há muito se pudesse, mas _non_ posso. — Camus chorou acariciando o rosto do sueco — Se eu mordê-lo agora você vai morrer, porque _non_ tenho sangue o suficiente para transformá-lo.

— Não estou pedindo... que me transforme... — disse num fio de voz, em meio a muita tosse e sangue expelido.

— _Non_... — o vampiro o olhou nos olhos deixando todo seu amor transbordar naquela troca de olhares silenciosa.

— Eu estou morrendo... quero apenas... um último... beijo seu. Carregue-me para dentro de você... Assim morrerei... feliz. — "Afinal existe ordem no Caos, meu amor." — o sueco completou mentalmente, já sem forças para verbalizar.

Sem conseguir respirar mais, pois o sangue agora tomava completamente suas vias respiratórias o fazendo sufocar aos poucos, Afrodite sofreu uma convulsão, e Camus simplesmente não conseguia acreditar, tampouco aceitar, o que estava acontecendo ali.

Estático ele olhava para o músico sofrendo os espasmos da morte por choque e antes que essa o abraçasse de vez decidiu ele tomar a frente, como havia lhe pedido seu amado pianista em seu último sopro de vida.

Segurou no rosto contorcido de Afrodite, e com o seu próprio banhado em lágrimas de sangue lentamente aproximou seus lábios aos dele e selou seu amor com um beijo terno. Em seguida, delicadamente tombou a cabeça do pianista para o lado e escorregou seus lábios frios para o pescoço exposto, onde cravou as presas com lentidão e cuidado.

Camus chorava copiosamente enquanto lhe dava o derradeiro beijo do vampiro, certo de que aquela seria a última vez que sentia o pulsar daquela vida que para ele tinha sido tão preciosa.


	29. Chapter 29

Na noite negra Seth cortava fronteiras em uma velocidade alucinante.

Sombras e névoa densa deitavam-se sobre as planícies do Leste europeu feito um cobertor gigantesco, e em poucos minutos a criatura já havia deixado o solo austríaco, passado pela Polônia, Ucrânia, Romênia, e antes de chegar à Bulgária se teleportou para a Turquia, sem parar de correr por um só minuto.

Em sua bocarra animalesca trazia Shaka, que encaixado entre seus dentes pela cintura procurava se apoiar como podia na tentativa de amenizar aquele sacolejo frenético, ao mesmo tempo em que gritava, inutilmente, tentando chamar Mu à razão.

Pela ligação sanguínea partilhada com o Nut, o sumo sacerdote sentia que ele corria sem rumo, movido apenas pela fúria bestial e irracional de seu instinto; e era justamente esse que agora o fazia executar uma manobra primordial à sua sobrevivência: Seth estava caçando!

O Nut havia perdido quase toda sua energia, primeiro na batalha, depois devido à terrível metamorfose que sofrera, e agora a fome assolava sua alma condenada e colocava seu corpo em um estado de torpor excruciante, pois sendo maior e mais selvagem esse agora exigia quantidades muito maiores de sangue vivo.

Shaka por sua vez, ainda ferido e enfraquecido pela batalha, além de faminto, sabia que contra Seth seus poderes de nada serviriam, então usava o elo sanguíneo que o ligava a Mu para induzir a criatura a seguir por caminhos menos visados, o afastando dos grandes centros populacionais. Precisava evitar o pior, caso contrário tanto a sociedade vampírica quanto Mu estariam condenados, uma vez que se Seth chegasse às grandes cidades haveria um extermínio sem precedentes, e aos olhos do mundo todo. Assim, com muito custo o Setita o guiou através das áreas desérticas da Síria, passando pela fronteira com o Iraque, Irã e Paquistão até chegarem ao extremo norte da Índia.

Ali Shaka sabia que Seth estava em seu limite, também que o amanhecer não estava longe, então o fez correr até Oeste do país, e na região de Bengala o induziu a embrenhar-se na floresta de Dow Hill, a qual já era por si só cercada de mistérios, lendas e ritos macabros os quais justificariam bem uma possível chacina atribuída a uma entidade desconhecida.

Nos arredores da floresta haviam alguns pequenos povoados, e estes logo foram rastreados por Shaka, que em uma manobra audaciosa usou a escassa energia que ainda lhe sobrava e se teleportou da boca da criatura surgindo a poucos metros de distância no chão.

Shaka sabia que Seth havia rastreado o vilarejo, como ele, mas a fome do Nut era muito maior e mais voraz, e era para a cidade mais próxima que ele rumava, no entanto, o Setita não podia permitir que Mu expusesse sua figura de tal maneira a chamar a atenção da mídia local. Mesmo assustado, Shaka tinha consciência de que ele era a única parte racional que cabia aos dois, por isso tinha que atraí-lo e fazê-lo saciar-se com o gado que residia na periferia da floresta, então ele correu, o mais rápido que pode, para dentro da trilha que conduzia a uma clareira onde estava instalada a vila.

Como esperado, Seth havia parado de correr na mesma hora em que Shaka fugira de sua boca, então cravando as garras no solo úmido coberto por folhas e raízes, virou-se para a direção na qual o sumo sacerdote se teleportara, franziu o nariz rangendo os dentes e soltou um alto e furioso sibilo. A criatura sentia uma ligação muito forte com Shaka, não conseguia compreender o que era, mas em sua racionalidade primitiva sentia-se responsável por ele, como se o loiro fosse parte de seu ser, de modo que não o queria longe.

Todavia, Seth estava cansado e fraco demais para impedir a fuga com seus poderes, por isso teria que reaver o sumo sacerdote de modo mais primitivo.

Apoiando-se nos quatro membros, o Nut saltou na direção de Shaka, que só não foi pego novamente porque também saltou para o lado rolando entre os arbustos e esgueirando-se entre as árvores.

O Setita sabia que apenas o elo sanguíneo partilhado com Seth não seria suficiente para convencê-lo a rumar para o vilarejo, uma vez que a cidade oferecia muito mais presas, então teria que fazê-lo chegar até a clareira... Além de ter que sobreviver àquela perseguição.

A cada salto e investida do Nut, Shaka sofria um arranhão grave nas costas ou nos braços, mas seguia correndo e embrenhando-se na mata sem olhar para trás, até que finalmente chegou ao grande círculo de árvores que formavam a clareira que se abria para o sombrio firmamento.

Nela havia cinco casas simples erguidas com distâncias relativas umas das outras, e mais três estruturas que pareciam servir de celeiro e galpão. Foi para a construção mais próxima que Shaka correu assim que adentrou a clareira, e de onde rastreou três humanos.

Ao todo o sumo sacerdote farejou no vilarejo treze pessoas. Era o suficiente para alimentar Seth e a si mesmo naquela noite, só torcia para que a fome do Nut fosse maior que a fúria direcionada a si devido sua fuga.

E de fato Seth estava furioso!

Sim, a fuga de Shaka era o principal motivo, porém a fome e seu instinto lhe alertando acerca da proximidade do alvorecer o tornavam ainda mais feroz e descontrolado.

Viu quando o loiro correu para dentro de uma das casas e imediatamente seguiu para lá a invadindo de forma violenta ao chocar seu corpo contra uma das paredes, abrindo um enorme buraco.

Quando encontrou o sumo sacerdote cravou seus olhos bestiais aos dele e se ergueu, se pondo de pé, então rosnou feito uma fera enquanto avançava alguns passos na direção de Shaka o obrigando a recuar até que batesse as costas contra a parede. Encurralado, o sumo sacerdote temeu por sua pós-vida, enquanto Seth encarava a pequena criatura à sua frente tentando entender por que não a matava, mesmo ela sendo tão desobediente.

Sem poder compreender o que o amarrava a um ser tão insignificante, o Nut agarrou Shaka com ambas as mãos, o ergueu do chão e o trouxe para bem perto de sua bocarra, salivando raivoso enquanto lhe lançava um olhar dardejante.

Shaka por sua vez, encarava os olhos da Besta, hipnotizado. Então aquele era o verdadeiro monstro que habitava o interior de seu doce Mu.

Assim eles ficaram por alguns segundos, até que Seth soltou um urro hediondo e pavoroso que fez o sumo sacerdote fechar os olhos e contrair todos os músculos da face, esperando pelo pior.

Logo o rugido troante de Seth se misturou a outros gritos na noite.

As pessoas da casa, que haviam acordado e saltado da cama com o estrondo, agora bradavam aterrorizadas na sala diante do demônio, que assim que as percebeu ali arremessou Shaka ao fundo do aposento e saltou sobre elas, trancando as portas com uso de telecinese para evitar que fugissem e arrastando um móvel até o buraco aberto na parede. Deleitava-se com o bater acelerado dos corações e o terror impregnado em seus corpos.

Do chão simples de cimento batido o sumo sacerdote ergueu a cabeça e olhou, estupefato, para a Besta devorando as presas. Não que já não tivesse visto Mu se alimentando, mesmo sob todos os protestos do Nut que se envergonhava por ser amaldiçoado pelo Consumo Conspícuo, mas nada se comparava à atual selvageria de Seth.

No mesmo tempo em que segurava o homem mais velho pela cintura, provavelmente o pai daquela família, e abocanhava sua cabeça para devora-la toda de uma vez, Seth comprimia com as mãos o corpo para liquefazer os órgãos e ossos internos e assim poder beber os fluidos corporais. Tendo bebido a maior parte do sangue, em seguida engoliu a carcaça com duas bocadas, como quem come um petisco.

O rapaz mais jovem foi o próximo, e enquanto Seth o devorava em uma velocidade impressionante, triturando ossos com os dentes com a facilidade de quem mastiga uma fruta macia, mantinha os olhos infernais cravados na mulher parada rente ao batente da porta. Esta tinha a boca aberta de espanto, os olhos escuros encharcados, os músculos paralisados trêmulos e o rosto contorcido em completo horror.

Segundos após devorar rapidamente as vísceras do jovem, o Nut lançou a carcaça desguarnecida para um dos cantos, e ainda encarando a mulher franziu o nariz repetidas vezes. Havia algo diferente nela.

Seth a estava farejando.

O demônio então caminhou lentamente em direção à mulher. Hábito bem incomum, visto que a fome incessante e voraz que sempre consumia seu corpo lhe induzia a devorar suas presas sem nem ao menos olhá-las na face, quanto muito encara-las e prestar atenção desmedida a seu odor, o que chamou a atenção do sumo sacerdote.

Aflito e curioso, Shaka se levantou do chão bem devagar para não chamar a atenção de Seth, e o que viu em seguida o fez ficar hirto, preso ao solo, incrédulo e paralisado pelo choque. Choque esse que traduzia o óbvio, mas que Shaka, movido pela paixão cega que nutrira por Mu desde o seu despertar, se negou a aceitar.

" _Não pode ser!",_ pensou ele observando a cena, descrente.

Diante dos olhos arregalados de seu sumo sacerdote, Seth havia decapitado a mulher, e enquanto sorvia o sangue quente direto do pescoço estuprava seu corpo de uma forma tão horrenda, bruta e selvagem que o destruía e desmembrava a cada nova investida. Nem com o corpo quase todo destruído a criatura parava com o ato da cópula.

A cena era demasiado repulsiva e grotesca até mesmo para um vampiro violento como Shaka, que tinha o rosto contorcido em completo terror.

Os urros da Besta enquanto saciava o instinto sexual naquela carcaça disforme deixaram o sumo sacerdote nauseado e perturbado. Por isso, aterrorizado Shaka fugiu dali saltando por cima do móvel que bloqueava a abertura na parede. Não queria presenciar aquela cena perturbadora. Aquele não era Mu, era um monstro irracional movido apenas pela necessidade de satisfazer seus instintos.

Em choque, acometido por um torpor horrendo, fruto da repulsa que a cena e o medo lhe causavam, do lado de fora Shaka se deparou com os outros moradores do vilarejo, que também despertos pelo barulho deixaram suas casas munidos de armas rudimentares para correr ao socorro da família em perigo.

Houve gritaria quando viram Shaka ali, então o sumo sacerdote deixou os sentimentos pessoais de lado e agiu o mais rápido que pode, saltando sobre um dos homens e o arrastando em uma velocidade alucinante para dentro da floresta. Precisava se alimentar.

Quando os moradores cogitaram ir atrás do Setita na mata, Seth surgiu na frente deles como num passe de mágica, rugindo ferozmente e ainda mais alucinado devido ao prazer da caça e ainda instigado pelo sexo.

Em poucos minutos o vilarejo inteiro tinha sido completamente dizimado pelo demônio do mundo antigo, que não sabendo mais distinguir a fome do desejo sexual primitivo, para o qual fora desperto recentemente, estuprou mais algumas mulheres que estavam ou em seu período fértil, ou em pleno ciclo menstrual. O odor delas dizia diretamente a seu instinto que deveria procriar, mas sua fúria primitiva o levava a devora-las ainda antes ou durante a consumação do ato, transformando Seth em uma Besta ainda mais cruel e hedionda.

Deixando a nefasta marca da morte naquela clareira, o Nut sentiu falta da pequena criatura que o acompanhava e mergulhou na floresta ao encalço de Shaka, guiado pelo elo sanguíneo e também pelo odor do sumo sacerdote, o encontrando entre alguns arbustos, atracado ao pescoço do homem que arrastara consigo.

Enfurecida por Shaka ter se afastado, a criatura o agarrou pelos cabelos loiros e o lançou para longe, depois fez levitar o corpo quase sem vida da presa até que pairasse acima de sua cabeça, então abriu a boca e usando a Dominação da Carne liquefez o corpo para beber tudo a goladas.

Há alguns poucos metros dali, Shaka se punha novamente de pé sobre o solo úmido da mata. Felizmente tinha bebido quase a presa toda antes da chegada do Nut e aquilo era suficiente para si até o próximo anoitecer. Isso se conseguisse sobreviver à presença de Seth até lá.

Ainda perturbado pelo que tinha presenciado na casa do vilarejo, o Setita agora podia compreender claramente o motivo da família de Mu tê-lo privado dos instintos sexuais, além de perceber o quão leviano fora ao desperta-los no Nut.

Sexo e violência sempre estiveram interligados, assim sendo, o verdadeiro demônio dentro de Mu se tornou ainda mais cruel e perigoso agora que era guiado pelo instinto da cópula, tornando ainda mais difícil reverter a transformação e agravando a situação atual de Shaka, que tinha consciência de que, como prisioneiro, se a Besta descobrisse que havia sido o parceiro sexual de Mu certamente iria querer copular e o mataria no ato.

Momentaneamente saciado, e sentindo que o alvorecer se aproximava, Seth aproximou-se de Shaka mostrando os dentes imundos de sangue, e com um movimento tão rápido que pegou de surpresa o sumo sacerdote, tornou a abocanhar sua cintura para em seguida voltar a correr em disparada floresta adentro.

Diferente de momentos antes, quando caçava, Seth agora procurava por um abrigo, e com seus instintos muito mais aguçados e primitivos logo rastreou uma caverna jamais explorada pelo homem, pois situava-se em uma parte extremamente fechada da mata. O Nut só foi capaz de encontrar aquele covil devido a seus ouvidos que agora funcionavam como sonares, tal qual os dos morcegos, e produzindo um som agudo que saia do fundo de sua garganta logo encontrou a passagem, mas esta era tão estreita que para entrar foi preciso teleportar a si mesmo e a Shaka para o interior.

Já dentro, a passagem continuava afunilada, então Seth seguiu avançado até que chegou a um espaço um pouco mais amplo. Naquele ponto estavam embrenhados tão profundamente nas rochas que claridade, ar fresco, nem coisa alguma entrava ali, porém havia ainda muito a desbravar, mas quando julgou ser o suficiente para que estivessem protegidos do Sol e do calor, Seth parou. Inclinou ligeiramente o pescoço para baixo e soltou Shaka, sentando-se à sua frente enquanto o encarava com seus olhos infernais.

Agora mais calmo, longe de batalhas, sem fome ou outros instintos a lhe dominar, a Besta tentava entender melhor o que era aquela criatura que tanto significava para si.

Apesar da escuridão esmagadora, tanto o Nut quanto o sumo sacerdote eram capazes de enxergar claramente um ao outro, e enquanto Seth examinava Shaka com curiosidade este tinha os olhos em completo terror cravados na figura nefasta do demônio.

Temendo aquela proximidade angustiante e o olhar da Besta que parecia lhe congelar a alma, Shaka recuou alguns passos até que suas costas se chocaram com o paredão de rochas. Soltou um baixo gemido e fez uma careta ao sentir como se algo o houvesse espetado, então virou-se para ver com o que havia se chocado.

O Setita não tinha se dado conta, uma vez que no percurso todo, desde a fronteira austríaca até ali, a velocidade com que Seth corria era tamanha que se tornava impossível qualquer percepção de espaço, mas agora notava que estavam há algumas centenas de metros da superfície, embrenhados no seio da Terra, pois nas paredes rochosas e também no solo haviam milhares de cristais, alguns gigantescos, outros nem tanto. Um inclusive lhe machucara também o pé quando pisou em sua ponta proeminente.

Shaka então olhou em volta e percebeu parcas luzes cintilando tímidas em uma camada mais abaixo de onde estavam. Inclinou o corpo para o lado e viu ali um pequeno rio subterrâneo que formava um lago de águas cristalinas, onde nadavam algumas criaturas bioluminescentes produzindo um gracioso balé de luzes frias que se refletiam nos cristais rochosos, próximo a água.

Admirado, o sumo sacerdote não pode negar que Seth escolhera um covil tão exótico quanto bonito, mesmo que ao acaso, porém não se sentia nada confortável, tampouco seguro, em ter de dividi-lo com ele, principalmente depois das cenas horríveis que presenciara no vilarejo e que agora lhe atormentavam a mente.

Temeroso, e voltando os olhos para a criatura que o divisava fixo e insistente, enquanto franzia o focinho parecendo farejá-lo, Shaka procurou um espaço livre dos cristais e se sentou abraçado aos joelhos. Ele também olhava insistentemente para a fera, para ver se conseguia enxergar além daqueles olhos primitivos algum traço remanescente de Mu, seu companheiro, o vampiro doce e gentil com quem firmara um laço eterno de amor, mas tudo que via, e também o que sentia através do elo sanguíneo, era ferocidade, instinto e primitivismo. Nenhuma razão. Nada naquela Besta ancestral lhe dizia que Mu pudesse ainda estar ali.

Essa constatação causou no loiro extremo sofrimento. Em agonia sentiu vontade de chorar, pois de que valia ganhar a guerra se havia perdido Mu?

Mesmo assim, na hora em que sua esperança parecia morrer, diante do medo e da incerteza, uma nova força cresceu dentro de si, pois mesmo de frente para o Caos Shaka nunca perdeu a sua fé.

— Mu. — disse o Setita em tom baixo, porém firme, em mais uma tentativa de comunicação.

A resposta do demônio veio imediata.

Seth lhe mostrou os dentes e sibilou de uma maneira nada amigável.

A voz do sumo sacerdote incomodava a fera, já que não conseguia entender os sons que ele fazia.

Shaka apenas estreitou os olhos e não desistiu. Em vez disso, levantou-se lentamente e avançou um passo em direção à criatura.

— Eu sei que está aí, Mu... Não o sinto, não o vejo, mas eu sei que está aí. — disse, depois esticou um dos braços na intenção de tocar o enorme focinho — Será que pode me ouvir?

O tom de voz e a proximidade do sumo sacerdote causavam confusão à criatura, uma vez que o elo sanguíneo que partilhavam lhe transmitia sentimentos intensos, e sem o raciocínio para lhe orientar tudo o que a presença de Shaka lhe causava era interpretado como algo nocivo a si, perigoso, por isso Seth rosnou e tornou a sibilar ferozmente, mas apesar na negativa o sumo sacerdote não desistiu.

Olhar para aquela Besta hedionda e realizar que seu companheiro pudesse estar preso em algum lugar dentro da consciência primitiva dela corroía o coração morto de Shaka. Não podia permitir que seu amado Nut fosse condenado a tão terrível maldição, por isso, numa manobra ousada e desesperada, o sumo sacerdote ativou o dom do _Serpenthis_ , e fazendo uso do Domínio das Feras encarou os olhos de Seth na esperança de domá-lo para assim tentar despertar a consciência de Mu.

Os olhos de Shaka agora eram Olhos de Serpente, e através do poder concedido por eles tentou contato mais uma fez com o Nut.

— Mu! Eu sei que está aí! Eu não vou desistir de você! — disse, agora em tom mais alto e autoritário, depois deu mais um passo à frente determinado em domar a Besta — Fale comigo, Mu! Sou eu, Shaka! Me obedeça! Fale comigo! — gritou, quase num rosnado.

Por alguns segundos, que pareceram anos devido à tensão do momento, Seth ficou parado apenas olhando para os olhos hipnóticos de Shaka, enquanto a voz do sumo sacerdote lhe punha em uma espécie de transe, já que lhe soava familiar. Por segundos também a Besta se perdeu admirando o vampiro à sua frente, o tom azul da pele nas extremidades do rosto e mãos, os cabelos muito claros... Quando de repente balançou a cabeça num gesto efusivo, ergueu a enorme mão munida de garras letais e atacou Shaka com um safanão tão violento que o atirou contra a parede rochosa como se fosse uma boneca de pano.

Ao se chocar com a parede o sumo sacerdote veio ao chão, e mal tinha se dado conta do que havia acontecido quando um peso brutal pressionou sua cabeça contra o solo rochoso. Então ouviu o pavoroso ronco da criatura.

Furioso, com a mão sobre a cabeça de Shaka, Seth o mantinha ali de bruços em posição submissa, mostrando claramente quem mandava, e que jamais poderia ser dominado.

De fato a Besta que habitava Mu era poderosa demais para se deixar dominar tão facilmente, e o sumo sacerdote sabia disso, no entanto não podia deixar de tentar. Tinha que fazer algo para libertar seu companheiro daquela prisão sem muros, e se Seth era extremamente poderoso, Shaka era insistentemente persistente.

— Mu! — dessa vez gritou em desespero, apoiando ambas as mãos na rocha e forçando o corpo para cima em uma tentativa vã de libertar-se da fera — Ouça minha voz! Não é possível que essa maldição não possa ser revertida! Fale comigo! Fale, Mu! Por favor, me de um sinal!

Shaka sentia medo de enfrentar o demônio daquela forma.

Ainda mais depois de saber do que ela era capaz, mas nenhum medo iminente era maior do que a constatação provável de que talvez Mu jamais voltasse a sua forma humana.

Sem poder compreender o que Shaka dizia, Seth ficou ainda mais furioso. A criatura não gostava que gritassem consigo, e já teria matado o sumo sacerdote se não fosse o elo sanguíneo partilhado com ele, visto que esse lhe fazia sentir que aquela criatura irritante que gritava era importante, uma vez que sentia tudo que ela sentia, a tristeza, angústia e o medo.

Por isso, dentro de sua percepção limitada Seth se preocupava com Shaka, com seu bem estar, tal qual as feras selvagens se preocupam com suas crias teimosas e abusadas.

Sibilando ferozmente soltou a cabeça de Shaka, o agarrou pela cintura e o levantou do chão para trazê-lo junto a si, bem perto de seu focinho, então cheirou seu corpo inteiro, esfregando o nariz escamoso e enorme contra a pele fria do Setita, que naquela hora temeu pelo pior e instintivamente começou a se debater tentando se livrar da criatura.

Com um chacoalhão forte e um ronco gutural, Seth jogou Shaka no chão e prontamente se colocou por cima dele, para completo desespero e terror do líder do clã dos Seguidores, que em pânico interpretou os sentimentos e sensações que vinham da fera como desejo sexual.

— NÃO! NÃO, FAÇA ISSO! MU! POR FAVOR! — o sumo sacerdote gritou a plenos pulmões, aterrorizado.

Temendo ter o mesmo destino das mulheres do vilarejo Shaka tentou fugir dali se teleportando, mas já era tarde. Seth agora o mantinha paralisado com a Dominação da Carne.

O sumo sacerdote nunca havia sentido tanto pavor em milênios de existência. Tentou gritar novamente, mas suas cordas vocais estavam sob domínio de Seth, que agora voltava a cheirar seu corpo de maneira frenética até encontrar o que procurava.

Uma ferida no pé de Shaka sangrava ligeiramente. Os cristais que existiam no solo da caverna possuíam pontas tão afiadas que pareciam lâminas. Nenhuma injúria causavam para os pés de Seth, grandes e poderosos, mas machucavam os do sumo sacerdote.

Com calma e até certa delicadeza, o demônio botou a língua para fora lambendo a ferida para que se regenerasse. Não era capaz de entender a razão, mas se aquela pequena criatura que sentia a necessidade de manter junto de si emanava tristeza e agonia, isso deveria ser pelo fato de estar ferida.

Assim era o raciocínio primitivo do Nut. Se acabasse com a dor de Shaka acabaria com os sentimentos e sensações horríveis que vinham dele.

Alheio ao terror que suas ações haviam causado no Setita, além de exausto, Seth então saiu de cima dele, o libertou da paralisia e se deitou, já se ajeitando para dormir. Instintivamente puxou Shaka para junto de seu corpo, e este, ainda em choque devido ao susto, mas aliviado por não ter sido violentamente estuprado e desmembrado, não se opôs. A criatura estava preocupada com outra possível fuga, por isso usou parte do seu peso para prendê-lo abaixo de si.

Seth iria finalmente entregar-se ao sono, mas se Shaka sumisse de seu abraço sentiria na mesma hora e o buscaria de volta. Ele era seu.

Preso nos braços do demônio, e ainda tentando se reestabelecer do choque, Shaka procurava entender tudo que aconteceu até ali.

A postura agressiva, porém protetora da fera para consigo o intrigava. Não imaginava qual era a intenção da Besta em mantê-lo ali, se estava em um cativeiro ou se era uma futura presa, a única certeza que tinha era de que precisava despertar a consciência de Mu e trazê-lo de volta, ou o futuro de tudo que existia estaria condenado. Inclusive o seu.

Mu havia se tornado uma criatura cujo único objetivo era matar, comer e copular, e esse último desejo primitivo tinha sido desperto por sua culpa.

Atormentado, o sumo sacerdote se perdia em meio a pensamentos conturbados e punitivos: " _Como eu fui leviano! Como pude me contrapor aos designíos dos deuses_? _Deveria ter imaginado que... É muito pior do que eu julguei..._ ", pensou angustiado. " _Se não conseguir trazer Mu de volta o Caos vai reinar absoluto na Terra_."

Igualmente exausto, não que ambos sentissem cansaço físico, uma vez que seus corpos estavam mortos, mas porque suas mentes estavam dilaceradas, Shaka sentiu-se esgotado emocionalmente, então desistiu de pensar e se ajeitou como pôde em meio aos braços longos da Besta, que o enlaçou possessivamente, e melancólico logo caiu no sono.

Um dia se passou, e quando o negro manto da noite se estendeu sobre as terras indianas Seth despertou como esperado: faminto.

Sem pestanejar se levantou, chacoalhou os pelos e a longa crina para ajeita-los, cheirou Shaka algumas vezes e sem aviso algum correu para a saída da caverna.

O sumo sacerdote havia despertado junto da criatura, e quando fez menção em ir atrás dela esta, furiosa, sibilou o repreendendo.

A cada tentativa que Shaka fazia de segui-lo, Seth lhe punia dando diversas patadas em meio a rosnados e rugidos, indicando-lhe que voltasse ao covil, e somente quando o sumo sacerdote pareceu entender seu desejo e ficou quieto no lugar onde haviam descansado foi que a Besta teleportou-se dali o deixando sozinho.

Mas, Shaka não ficaria ali parado. Temia que Mu atacasse um grande centro urbano e fosse descoberto pelo gado, ou até pelos próprios vampiros locais, por isso esperou apenas alguns minutos e mais uma vez se arriscou, desobedecendo as ordens do demônio e deixando a caverna logo em seguida.

Sua estratégia seria a mesma da noite anterior. Usaria o elo sanguíneo para atraí-lo para outros vilarejos em locais mais ermos evitando as cidades, enquanto continuaria tentado despertar a consciência de Mu quando a Besta estivesse saciada.

Foi uma manobra muito arriscada, pois Seth interpretou a saída de Shaka do covil como uma nova tentativa de fuga, não entendendo que na verdade o sumo sacerdote o estava protegendo de si mesmo. Isso causou intensa fúria na criatura que perseguiu e puniu o sumo sacerdote com ainda mais violência.

Foi em meio a essa dinâmica de fugas e caçadas que se passaram mais três noites.

Seth saia do covil assim que o Sol se punha no horizonte, Shaka fugia, era recapturado e punido brutalmente com muitas patadas, chacoalhões e rosnados grotescos.

Uma das vezes a fúria da Besta fora tamanha que ela arremessou o sumo sacerdote no lago que havia mais abaixo do covil.

As tentativas Shaka em tentar despertar a consciência de Mu nunca cessaram.

Todas as noites, entre saídas e caçadas, entre rosnados e olhares curiosos, Shaka tentava tocar a consciência de Mu dentro da fera, sempre usando o dom do _Serpenthis_ , mas nada surtira efeito.

O sumo sacerdote também tomava alguns cuidados especiais.

As propriedades rurais daquela região atacadas por Seth e Shaka eram queimadas no dia seguinte pelos moradores dos vilarejos próximos, que acreditavam estar sofrendo um castigo atribuído à ira da deusa hindu Kali, uma vez que Shaka, sendo conhecedor das lendas locais, sempre tinha o cuidado de deixar uma marca feita com sangue de sua mão direta na porta ou parede das casas atacadas, junto de uma língua decepada e um par de olhos, marcas da deusa.

Também evitava presenciar as cenas de bestialidade, estupros e necrofilia cometidos por Seth, tanto para se poupar de tamanho horror, quanto para que a Besta não o viesse e por algum motivo viesse a deseja-lo como parceiro sexual.

Como uma ironia do destino, Shaka agora se comportava exatamente com a mesma conduta estabelecida pela família de Mu há milênios, evitando sempre qualquer tipo de situação ou insinuação sexual, reprimindo até mesmo lembranças ou sentimentos românticos direcionados ao companheiro, em nome de sua segurança.

As ironias do destino... Agora lhe acertavam em cheio, como um tapa dado direto em sua face.

Na quarta noite, porém, a Besta mudou seu jeito de agir.

Seth associou as constantes fugas de Shaka às suas saídas para caçar e copular. Sendo assim, cansado de tanto perseguir aquela criaturinha teimosa e desobediente, antes de deixar a caverna usou o dom da Dominação da Carne contra o Setita o mantendo paralisado no covil até sua volta.

Aquele fora um golpe cruel.

Desesperado e impotente, Shaka sentiu suas esperanças se abalarem, vendo o quão pequeno era diante do poder de seu deus, e o quão inútil foram seus esforços. Em extremo sofrimento constatou que nada podia fazer a não ser esperar pelo regresso de Seth, e sua angústia naquela hora era tamanha que se entregou ao choro. Uma fraqueza que em milênios poucas vezes sucumbira.

Aos prantos Shaka monitorava através do elo cada passo de Seth, pois mesmo sendo um vampiro poderosíssimo nada o impedia de cair em uma emboscada armada pelos vampiros que dominavam aquele território, ou pior, poderia ser descoberto pelo governo dos homens e então a Máscara cairia por terra.

Uma coisa era certa. Seth não poderia continuar existindo na Terra. Ele era uma ameaça direta aos homens e aos vampiros. Se a sociedade humana descobrisse a existência dos filhos da noite uma guerra sem precedentes se daria e ambos os lados sairiam completamente lesados. Com Seth existindo daquela forma bestial o único futuro possível para a civilização humana e vampírica era o Caos.

Com o coração morto oprimido dentro do peito inerte, Shaka chorava copiosamente.

Nunca sentiu sua fé ser abalada antes, como agora, mas como buscar forças, como orar para um deus que era justamente a razão de todas as suas angústias e medos, de toda sua falta de esperança?

O choro do líder dos Seguidores de Seth ainda ecoava alto e aflito através das paredes rochosas daquela furna quando o demônio regressou, imundo de sangue e de terra, trazendo na boca uma carcaça do que um dia fora um homem de meia idade.

O Consumo Conspícuo não permitia a Seth parar de comer até matar a vítima, no entanto, depois de morta esta já não lhe interessava mais, por isso, em algum lugar de sua mente primitiva a criatura sabia que Shaka precisava se alimentar e o resto de sua caça era para ele.

Aproximou-se lentamente do sumo sacerdote, que estava sentado no chão já livre da paralisia, e encarando seu rosto coberto de sangue deixou cair a carcaça à sua frente, a empurrando com o focinho para perto dele. Em seus olhos infernais havia uma ordem explícita: coma.

Porém, o que a mente irracional da fera não levava em conta era que os filhos da noite não podiam beber sangue de humanos mortos, visto que este se tornava venenoso para eles. Shaka nem ao menos comia carne viva, apenas bebia sangue, então aqueles restos mortais despedaçados eram simplesmente intragáveis para o sumo sacerdote.

Todavia, para a Besta a única coisa que lhe importava era que a criaturinha irritante comesse. Ele precisava se alimentar, ali estava a comida, e era bom que obedecesse!

Com um sibilo feroz a criatura indicou que Shaka se movesse, pois este mantinha a cabeça abaixada enquanto encarava aqueles restos mortais fétidos, sujos e repugnantes com nojo.

Irritado, pois não estava nem um pouco disposto a ter sua oferta negada, Seth ergueu a pata, agarrou os cabelos de Shaka e com violência desmedida forçou sua cabeça para baixo, metendo o rosto do sumo sacerdote naquela carne morta repulsiva. O segurou ainda por alguns segundos nessa posição, mesmo sobre protestos e gritos abafados, depois soltou seus cabelos e recuou alguns passos, sem desviar os olhos dele.

Shaka ainda tentou levantar a cabeça e encarar a fera, mas esta novamente lhe deu um safanão metendo seu rosto no cadáver hirto no solo.

Sem alternativa, o sumo sacerdote passou a fingir que comia, deixando que seus cabelos longos caíssem por seu rosto tinto de vermelho devido as lágrimas que o ajudavam na farsa.

A criatura o observou por mais alguns instantes, até que satisfeita deu meia volta e saltou dentro do lago. Sentia-se imunda e precisava se livrar de todo aquele sangue e terra em seus pelos.

Do alto da rocha onde ficava a toca, Shaka finalmente pode se livrar daquela carcaça nauseabunda arrastando-se para o lado e a teleportando para longe dali, depois passou a observar Seth no lago enquanto sua mente divagava melancólica.

Passaria o resto da eternidade daquela maneira?

Ainda amaria Mu se ele nunca mais voltasse a sua forma humana?

" _Queria tanto lhe mostrar o Mundo Novo, meu amado... Mas, temo que as paredes de rochas dessa caverna sejam tudo que verei pelos próximos anos, até que tenhas instaurado o Caos na Terra e então... Quando não houver mais nada, o nada o consumirá para sempre_.", pensou imerso em angústia. Estava ainda se recuperando das punições que sofrera pela última "fuga", mas a tristeza era o que na verdade o debilitava mais.

No lago, bastante satisfeito com a refeição farta de momentos antes, Seth sentia-se mais calmo. Rolava na água e brincava distraído com os peixes bioluminescentes que viviam ali.

Saltou para fora quando sentiu os pelos limpos, então balançou o enorme corpo para tirar o excesso de água e escalou de volta o paredão de rocha para regressar à toca, onde estava seu prisioneiro.

A primeira coisa que fez foi conferir se ele tinha comido a carcaça, e não a vendo ali ficou satisfeito.

Encarou o rosto de Shaka, o vendo todo sujo de sangue seco, então sentindo a tristeza que vinha dele o puxou para junto de si e passou a lambê-lo com demasiado zelo.

Seu instinto lhe dizia que deveria limpa-lo e cura-lo de possíveis feridas que o faziam sofrer, sem sequer passar por sua mente limitada que o sofrimento daquela pequena criatura não era físico e sim emocional.

Quando não deixou mais nenhum vestígio de sangue sobre a pele pálida do sumo sacerdote, Seth o aninhou em seus braços para que dormissem, mas, diferente das noites anteriores não colocou seu peso sobre ele, o deixando livre, então encostou sua cabeça próximo ao rosto de Shaka para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

Seth não tinha consciência, mas algo naquele vampiro, sua beleza extraordinária, seu odor instigante, sua presença familiar, mexia demasiadamente consigo, como o gotejar insistente de uma goteira que lhe perturbava. Sentia uma necessidade visceral de o manter próximo a si e seguro. Queria poder de algum modo acabar com o medo e a tristeza que via quando olhava diretamente nos olhos dele.

Assim como Seth, Shaka também não conseguia tirar os olhos da mirada hipnótica da Besta, pois esta, apesar de toda a metamorfose que sofrera, ainda parecia guardar no fundo das pupilas fendidas a essência de seu companheiro Nut.

Bem que tentou evitar e reprimir suas emoções, porém depois do dia todo aguardando angustiado o retorno de Seth, era com alívio, amor e saudades que Shaka olhava para ele. Saudades de Mu, do pouco tempo que estivera com ele, mas que valera muito mais que milênios infindos de existência...

Num rompante inconsciente Shaka ergueu o braço e tocou o focinho de Seth com delicadeza fazendo uma carícia. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que, diferente das outras vezes, a criatura não ofereceu reação, permanecendo dócil e imóvel, enquanto ainda lhe encarava com vigor, o que era surpreendente, pois desta vez não o estava hipnotizando através do _Serpentis_. Então, rendido pela falta que sentia do amado, e dominado pela saudade, Shaka deixou-se levar e esticou-se todo para acariciar a pelagem arroxeada sem relutância ou medo, com toques suaves e ternos.

"Ainda não acredito em como o destino foi cruel conosco. Eu o amo... Mesmo que esse amor agora custe a minha existência e todo o destino do mundo.", disse usando telepatia, sem esperar resposta e sabendo que a Besta não o compreendia, mas precisava desabafar todo aquele sofrimento e angústia que assolavam sua alma condenada.

"Sinto tanto a sua falta, Mu, que sua ausência me causa dor física. Meu peito dói, meu corpo definha... A Besta sabe, ela sente, mas não há nada que ela possa fazer para me curar... Eu preciso de você."

Triste o sumo sacerdote se aninhou na curva do pescoço do Nut e pousou a cabeça sobre sua garganta o abraçando com força, então fechou os olhos.

Seth era tão grande que seus braços mal conseguiam lhe rodear o pescoço.

Abria seu coração tanto para seu companheiro, quanto para o demônio que o habitava, em um perigoso momento de fraqueza.

"Eu o amo tanto... Te amei quando ainda apenas acreditava em sua existência, depois te amei quando o vi pela primeira vez sem saber quem de fato era, e ainda o amo agora. Sempre te amarei através dos milênios até o fim de todas as coisas, Mu... Volta para mim... Será que pode me ouvir? Será que consegue sentir o meu amor? Se isso não for possível, então por favor, Seth, eu lhe rogo que não me condene a uma eternidade de tristeza. Acabe de uma vez com meu sofrimento."

Como imaginado não houve nenhuma resposta. Ao contrário, a criatura parecia ignora-lo completamente.

Imerso em um sentimento terrível de derrota, o sumo sacerdote então se deixou consumir pela tristeza. Embrenhou-se ainda mais entre os pelos da fera, buscando algum conforto, pelo menos agora ela se deixava abraçar, e quando Shaka não esperava mais resposta alguma, eis que o inesperado aconteceu.

Do fundo da garganta de Seth um som grave e repetitivo soou tão forte que fez vibrar toda a carne que envolvia sua garganta. Assemelhava-se ao barulho de um fraco motor e pode ser claramente ouvido e sentido por Shaka, que arregalou os olhos na mesma hora, assustado.

Poderia parecer loucura, ou quem sabe fruto de sua imaginação devido ao desespero, mas a Besta parecia estar ronronando. O que era completamente absurdo, já que o ronronar é produzido automaticamente pela passagem de ar pelas cordas vocais de um felino no ato da respiração, quando este está em momentos de relaxamento ou alerta, porém os mortos não respiram.

Shaka não somente sabia disso como conhecia o significado implícito do ronronar para os felinos, que era: continue o que está fazendo!

O sumo sacerdote quase recomeçou a chorar tamanha a emoção que o tomou ao sentir aquela vibração constante. Sem pensar duas vezes, continuou a acariciar os pelos em torno do pescoço da Besta, em completo espanto e assombro, pois podia estar naquele simples gesto a chave de toda a questão.

Se Seth não respirava, mas estava ronronando, significava que movia seu tórax de maneira voluntária e proposital para atrair o ar para dentro dos pulmões e depois expeli-lo produzindo o som. Ou seja, era claramente um ato racional, pensado e muito bem intencionado.

Shaka não conseguiu mais conter a emoção e deixou escapar um sorriso que veio junto de uma lágrima, a qual tinha o tom e o sabor de uma esperança renovada, já que para um vampiro sangue significa vida.

Aquele ronronar só podia ter um significado. Mu estava tentando se comunicar, uma vez que a Besta não falava, e o ronronar foi a linguagem que o Nut encontrou para avisar a Shaka que estava ali, que mesmo aprisionado naquele corpo feral e hediondo sua consciência ainda estava viva em algum canto da mente primitiva daquela criatura, e que o estava ouvindo.

Tentando controlar a euforia, pois para Shaka estava claro que era Mu quem estava por trás daquele sinal, o Setita enxugou a lágrima com as pontas dos dedos, voltou a abraçar o amplo pescoço de Seth e lhe depositou um beijo sobre o pelo espesso.

"Eu entendi seu recado, Mu. Eu vou te trazer de volta, meu amado. Nós vamos conseguir.", falou por telepatia, e sua voz ecoou na mente na fera que deu um fraco sibilo sem nem abrir os olhos, já quase entregue ao sono, apenas se remexendo no lugar para aninhar o corpo do sumo sacerdote ao seu, e quando estavam bem juntinhos e encaixados, e a Besta encontrava-se vulnerável, e com a mente entorpecida pelos instantes antes do adormecer, o som do ronronar se intensificou ainda mais.

O corpo todo da Besta agora ressoava abraçado pelo sumo sacerdote, e ali Mu e Shaka finalmente se reencontraram depois de dias separados um do outro.

Com a alegria da descoberta Shaka adormeceu nos braços de Mu e de Seth, decidido com aquele sinal a mudar sua postura frente à fera.

Todas as tentativas anteriores falharam, ou resultaram apenas em mais violência por parte da Besta. Seu momento de fraqueza e entrega é que fora a chave do seu pequeno sucesso. Por isso, se antes procurava domá-la numa disputa de força e influência, agora aceitaria sua condição submissa.

Não era com força e dominância que ia trazer Mu de volta, mas com paciência, estratégia e amor.


	30. Chapter 30

O dia que passaram dormindo juntos após aquele primeiro contato com a consciência de Mu pareceu ter mudado a relação entre a Fera e o Setita.

Decidido a mudar sua abordagem perante a criatura, quando a noite tingiu de escuro o horizonte e Seth deixou a caverna para caçar, Shaka não o seguiu. Diferente de como fizera nas outras vezes permaneceu no covil, imóvel e em silêncio. Contudo, diferente também foi o comportamento de Seth naquela noite, que ao ver que o sumo sacerdote não deixou o abrigo o aguardou do lado de fora.

Ciente de que não havia sido paralisado Shaka entendeu que o Nut havia permitido que o seguisse, então teleportou-se para fora e comprovou sua teoria.

Ao dar de cara com a Besta a lhe encarar fixamente com seus olhos infernais a reluzir no escuro da noite, e sabendo agora como deveria se comportar perante ela para que conseguisse atingir seu objetivo, Shaka baixou a cabeça cravando seus olhos no solo coberto por folhas em sinal de submissão, e evitando o olhar do demônio esperou que ele avançasse para segui-lo, mas Seth novamente o surpreendeu.

Muito lentamente o Nut aproximou-se do sumo sacerdote, encostou o focinho em seu peito e deu uma ou duas cutucadas, o forçando a recuar alguns passos. De início o loiro cogitou que ele o estava mandando retornar à caverna, mas depois Seth torceu ligeiramente o pescoço para trás tocando os próprios ombros com a ponta do queixo, enquanto emitia um ruído baixo, então Shaka, que era exímio em compreender a linguagem das feras, arregalou os olhos surpreso, pois entendeu que ele queria que o montasse nas costas.

Aquele gesto encheu o coração morto do Setita de esperanças, que sem mais esperar e com muita cautela aproximou-se lentamente da criatura, segurou em seu pescoço para tomar impulso e subiu em suas costas, agarrando-se ao pelo longo da crina que lhe cobria as espaldas. Mal teve tempo de se ajeitar e Seth já partiu em disparada embrenhando-se na mata densa e escura.

As caçadas que se seguiram nas noites após aquele primeiro contato foram muito mais violentas, e não porque a selvageria de Seth tinha aumentado, mas porque Shaka, agora sabendo que Mu precisaria de muita energia, portanto muito sangue, para tentar reverter a metamorfose, passou a induzir a criatura a seguir para propriedades rurais mais povoadas, quase perto dos grandes centros urbanos, deixando os pequenos vilarejos onde a oferta de gado era menor.

Como fez das outras vezes, enquanto Seth dizimava por completo a área atacada, Shaka saciava sua fome com apenas um ou dois humanos, e no fim de tudo ateava fogo nas casas e carcaças restantes.

O sumo sacerdote nessa hora dava graças à índole corrompida dos seres humanos, que sozinhos eram extremamente competentes em dizimar sua própria espécie, fosse por motivos mesquinhos como intolerância religiosa ou simplesmente disputa de poder. Assim, se tornava fácil manter a Máscara em um mundo onde o homem era o maior predador de si mesmo, principalmente por estarem na Índia, um país ainda mais impregnado de superstições e crendices.

E Shaka estava certo.

Alguns ataques de Seth foram confundidos com atos terroristas, outros com rixas tribais antigas, alguns com rituais macabros entre povos que disputavam aquele território há séculos, no entanto, o sumo sacerdote tinha consciência de que não seria capaz de sustentar aquela farsa dos vampiros que habitavam as regiões próximas aquela área.

Ciente do perigo que corriam Shaka pensava, dia e noite, em como traria Mu de volta, pois seu tempo estava se esgotando, não restavam quase mais vilarejos e logo seria impossível impedir Seth de ir para os centros urbanos. Precisava tomar medidas mais desesperadas.

Assim, ao retornarem para a caverna no fim de mais uma noite em que espalharam morte, violência e destruição naquela região de Bengala, o loiro decidiu que faria mais uma tentativa de despertar a consciência de Mu, mas agora adotaria outra abordagem frente à Fera. Bem mais arriscada.

Na caverna, poucas horas antes do alvorecer, saciados depois de terem dizimado um dos últimos povoados que restavam ainda naquela área, Seth e Shaka embrenhavam-se entre as rochas até alcançarem o covil. O sumo sacerdote ainda estava montado nas costas do Nut quando este, sentindo-se imundo, incomodado com o sangue, terra e toda a sorte de detritos que se aderiam a seu pelo, arrastou-se pela passagem íngreme entre a rocha na qual dormiam e a parte de baixo da gruta e saltou para o lago subterrâneo que ficava logo abaixo.

Na água eles se separaram, e enquanto Seth despreocupadamente, e feito um gatão manhoso, mergulhava nadando em círculos ou se chacoalhando para lavar os pelos, Shaka o observava atento.

A Besta estava finalmente distraída e vulnerável. Era sua chance!

O Setita já tinha se dado conta de que era nos momentos em que a criatura estava ensimesmada e saciada que deveria agir, e não o contrário, quanto estava em alerta, uma vez que Mu só conseguiria ter forças para enfrentar o demônio que habitava em si se este estivesse de guarda baixa.

Depois de alguns breves minutos analisando cada gesto de Seth, concentrado, procurando manter a calma e com extremo cuidado, já que a Besta podia interceptar seus pensamentos a qualquer momento pelo elo que partilhavam, Shaka passou a nadar lentamente em torno do Nut, acompanhando seus movimentos, imitando alguns até, como se estivesse brincando com ele.

Seth percebeu a aproximação e a interação de imediato. Ergueu a cabeça e chacoalhou os pelos para livrar-se do excesso de água e abrir os olhos, pois sem que esperasse nasceu em si um desejo súbito de olhar para aquele vampiro que nadava graciosamente em torno de si.

Sem se abalar o Setita continuou em seu intento, e agora enquanto nadava, em movimentos tão suaves quanto os de uma bailarina, esticou um dos braços e tocou com suavidade o pelo ainda sujo do peito de Seth. Fingindo descontração, sorriu, sempre evitando olhar diretamente nos olhos da Besta, tanto para mostrar que aceitava sua posição de submisso a ela, quanto para evitar que ela percebesse sua real intenção, então esfregou a palma contra o pelo para facilitar a limpeza.

Seth entendeu aquele gesto como uma ajuda, e até facilitou o trabalho do sumo sacerdote afundando um pouco mais na água. Foi então que Shaka com muito cuidado ativou o _Serpenthys_ e usou o Domínio das Feras, seu dom de sangue, para ordenar aos peixes bioluminescentes habitantes do lago que viessem até eles e nadassem em torno do Nut formando um círculo perfeito de graciosas luzes bailarinas.

Aos poucos aquele balé resplandecente tinha a total atenção da Besta, que parecia hipnotizada pelas luzes e tentava a todo custo apanha-las dando patadas em suas caudas frenéticas, enquanto Shaka, fingindo estar tão encantado quando ela, também a distraia nadando em meio as luzes, sorrindo e acariciando seu pelo.

Sem que Seth percebesse, Shaka já havia direcionado seu poder de Dominação das Feras também a ele, e agora empenhava-se a subjugar aos poucos a criatura para tentar contatar a consciência de Mu sem que fosse interceptado novamente pelo demônio.

"Mu."

Tentou uma primeira vez chamando o amado com telepatia, enquanto sorria e nadava lentamente entre os peixes acompanhando os mesmos movimentos que eles faziam em torno da criatura.

"Mu... Pode me ouvir?"

Com um gesto súbito, Seth desviou a atenção dos peixes e passou a acompanhar com olhos atentos cada gesto do sumo sacerdote, que a princípio ficou tenso, mas permaneceu firme. Não iria desistir.

"Mu. Sou eu, Shaka!"

Em um instante vertiginoso, Shaka viu a criatura parar de mover-se na água e ficar hirta, os olhos fixos aos seus como se estivesse em transe.

"Mu... Por favor."

Implorou, enquanto Seth, envolto pelas luzes bailarinas tudo que ouvia era o som da água misturado ao do riso do vampiro à sua frente, e esse lhe soava como música. Aos poucos a visão belíssima dos cabelos loiros a flutuar entre as luzes na água e dos olhos encantadores a divisarem os seus com tanto ardor, somada ao som daquele riso hipnótico encantaram Seth de forma tão arrebatadora que ele sentia como se uma chama fosse acessa dentro de seu peito. Um calor súbito e intenso, que com a velocidade de um raio que cruza os céus em noite de tempestade se espalhou rapidamente por todo seu poderoso corpo.

Uma sensação nova até então, e que Seth tentava entender o seu significado enquanto, inerte, permanecia preso à figura do Setita.

"Mu, esse é o momento! Ela está distraída. Reaja!"

Disse Shaka ainda na tentativa de acionar a consciência de Mu, e sem ainda obter qualquer resposta do amado, e olhando para a Fera imóvel de olhos cravados em si, submerso até a altura do peito balançava os braços na água para se manter no lugar enquanto aumentava ainda mais sua Presença vampírica. A luz que vinha dos peixes iluminava seu rosto, que apesar da tentativa ferrenha em manter-se sereno não escondia o medo e a apreensão.

Na verdade, se seu coração estivesse vivo este certamente agora estaria batendo tão rápido e forte que o sentiria querer sair pela boca.

"Mu, ouça minha voz, meu amado, reaja! Por favor! O meu sangue... ele circula dentro de você assim como o seu circula em mim. Use o dom Setita do nosso clã. Domine a Fera, Mu! Lute! Volte para mim. Volte para mim, por favor!"

Em pensamento Shaka gritava em agonia, mas por fora tentava a duras penas manter no rosto o sorriso descontraído e a feição bela e tranquila, enquanto encarando os olhos infernais da Besta julgou que finalmente havia conseguido domá-la.

Seth por sua vez, parecia olhar para o sumo sacerdote com encanto e admiração, porém o calor que lhe queimava por dentro de forma voraz nada tinha a ver com encantamento, mas com outros sentimentos que começavam a brotar dentro de si, enleio, êxtase, desejo.

Desejo... Um sentimento extremamente perigoso quando vivenciado por uma fera irracional movida apenas por seus instintos.

Sem imaginar o que de fato estava despertando na Besta, e acreditando que de alguma forma tinha conseguido subjuga-la, Shaka aproximou-se mais, e de forma extremamente cautelosa e lenta segurou em ambas as poderosas patas as trazendo para perto de seu rosto. Eram pesadas, lhe custou algum esforço, e o contado da palma imensa com sua face, assim como das garras letais a se emaranharem em seus cabelos, lhe causou um princípio de pânico, mas se manteve firme.

Tombou ligeiramente o rosto para um dos lados e beijou com delicadeza uma das enormes palmas, procurando, através desse gesto arriscado, do toque, despertar os sentimentos de Mu adormecidos dentro da criatura.

"Precisa voltar para mim, Mu. Preciso de você."

Falou diretamente à mente do Nut, e deixando-se levar pela saudade fechou os olhos e esfregou seu rosto na palma da mão da Besta, a beijando novamente com suavidade.

Percebendo as imensas garras de Seth sujas ainda, como fizera tantas vezes com Mu, Shaka mergulhou uma de suas mãos no lago, apanhou um pouco de água e a despejou sobre as garras da criatura, esfregando-as em seguida com seus dedos.

Seth não o impediu, ao contrário, facilitou seu trabalho relaxando os membros e distendendo ainda mais as unhas.

Em algum lugar da mente primitiva da Besta a imagem daquele vampiro de beleza avassaladora a lhe limpar as garras emporcalhadas de sangue com tanto zelo e carinho lhe soou familiar. Como um dejavú desavisado que estranhamente lhe trazia conforto ao mesmo tempo em que lhe despertava prazer.

Prazer. Outro sentimento perigoso a se experimentar quando não se é capaz de raciocinar.

De repente, um ruído escapou do fundo da garganta do demônio, baixo, porém grave, gutural e com extremo esforço.

— Grrrr... Shaa...

Surpreso e enérgico, Shaka olhou para cima, para a face da Besta, e a encontrou encarando a sua. O focinho franzido, os enormes dentes à mostra, os olhos infernais faiscando um brilho rubro e intenso.

— Mu? — disse o Setita, e em seus olhos a chama da esperança brilhou novamente. Ele acreditou que estava perto, muito perto agora — MU! MUU!

Em desespero, Shaka esticou os braços até o focinho da Fera e agarrou sua mandíbula poderosa cravando seus olhos aos dela.

— Mu! Mu sou eu! — disse eufórico. Seu poder, agora Os Olhos da Serpente, totalmente voltado para Seth, para dominá-lo — Sou eu, Shaka! O seu Shaka. Seu companheiro. Fale comigo, Mu! Reaja! — praticamente gritava — Domine-a Mu, domine a Besta! Lute, meu amado! Você consegue, você é mais forte! ... Me responda por favor!

Mas a resposta que o sumo sacerdote tanto esperava não veio de Mu, mas de Seth, do demônio, da Besta, que excitada cedeu a seus instintos, pois na tentativa de despertar Mu, Shaka havia levianamente seduzido o demônio, que agora conseguia, enfim, entender o que representava aquela criatura a quem tanto sentia necessidade de ter perto de si, de proteger.

Os toques do sumo sacerdote, seu sorriso, seu odor familiar, sua submissão, despertaram um gatilho de lembranças na mente primitiva da Besta. Essas remetiam a um passado compartilhado com aquele vampiro, memórias que por força do elo de sangue que dividiam eram vívidas e tão reais como se as tivesse vivenciando no presente. Seth reviveu em segundos as vezes em que fizera sexo com Shaka, e agora era capaz de compreender que aquela pequena criatura não era um filhote, um bem, mas seu parceiro sexual e o único capaz de saciar o desejo que o consumia por dentro feito fogo, e que nenhuma outra criatura havia conseguido aplacar.

Com um solavanco, Seth ergueu o queixo e chacoalhou a cabeça, livrando-se das mãos do sumo sacerdote, e antes mesmo que este pudesse retorná-las à água lhe tomou os punhos usando apenas uma de suas patas imensas e com um puxão trouxe Shaka para mais perto. Roncando e sibilando baixo esfregou o focinho no peito do vampiro à medida que avançava sobre ele na água ainda o segurando pelos punhos.

O gesto inesperado da Besta causou pânico imediato ao líder dos Seguidores de Seth, que tentou se soltar batendo as pernas na água e fazendo força com os braços.

— N-Não... Não... Me solte! — disse Shaka com voz perdida e trêmula, pois no instante anterior acreditava ter a criatura sob seu domínio, e no seguinte via seu pior pesadelo ganhar forma — Me... me solte! ... ME SOLTE! ME OBEDEÇA! EU ORDENO QUE ME SOLTE! — lutava debatendo-se na água, entregando-se ao desespero assim que percebeu as reais intenções do Nut.

Com seu corpo agora colado ao corpo enorme e feral da criatura Shaka se deu conta do quão excitada ela estava, pois como havia se alimentado recentemente podia sentir o desejo dela vívido a latejar entre eles, então o pânico o fez ter um rompante de lucidez em meio ao horror que lhe tomava o espírito. Teleportou-se, livrando-se das garras do demônio, porém a poderosa Presença de Seth não permitiu que fosse para muito longe, e antes mesmo de surgir ali, na margem que permeava o lago, eis que o Nut surgiu primeiro e tornou a agarra-lo, agora pela cintura, uma vez que através do elo de sangue era capaz de prever seus movimentos.

— NÃOOOOOO! ME SOLTE! ME SONTEEE! — Shaka gritou, debatendo-se, lutando, esmurrando e chutando a criatura, aterrorizado com a ideia de que seria não apenas violentado, mas despedaçado, dilacerado e devorado até que de si não restasse nem a carcaça, então a Besta, excitada e irritada com todos aqueles gritos e também a resistência, usou a Dominação da Carne para paralisa-lo.

Impossibilitado de se mover Shaka foi facilmente empurrado contra uma rocha, e com os olhos saltados das orbitas olhou aterrorizado para a face do demônio que sedento vinha cobrir seu corpo.

"Mu... Me perdoe! Você tentou me abrir os olhos tantas vezes... Por favor... Só você pode evitar isso... Não me abandone!"

Uma última súplica, feita diretamente à mente adormecida de Mu, então fechou os olhos com força, preparando-se para o que viria a seguir, e em meio a lágrimas de sangue pareceu aceitar que tudo estava perdido, para ele, para o amado companheiro Nut, para a sociedade vampírica e humana, afinal Seth derrubaria a Máscara.

Foi leviano quando julgou que poderia exercer qualquer domínio sobre o Caos, já que não há no mundo, nem no Universo, força maior que ele... Ou haveria?

Quando Shaka sentiu as mãos da criatura pesarem sobre seus ombros de forma brusca e indelicada, apertou ainda mais as pálpebras em terror e expectativa, mas eis que de repente a pressão que o esmagava contra a rocha desapareceu como névoa que se dissipa diante de uma forte rajada de vento.

Abriu os olhos em surpresa e olhou para cima, então viu a Besta diante de si que ereta sobre os dois membros rosnava e sibilava feroz chacoalhando a cabeça e mexendo as orelhas pontudas. As orbes de íris infernais escarlates corriam de um extremo ao outro dos olhos, como se procurasse por algo que não estava ao seu alcance, frenéticas, e o corpo recém alimentado e vivo tremia convulso.

Devagar, parecendo confusa e desorientada, a Besta recuou alguns passos retornando para o lago, então o sumo sacerdote sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo seu corpo provocando um espasmo involuntário. Ele estava livre da paralisia.

Apoiou os cotovelos na rocha e ergueu ligeiramente o tronco para olhar para Seth, que agora lhe dava as costas parecendo arranhar o próprio rosto com as poderosas garras. Nessa hora o Setita também sentiu-se confuso e procurava entender a enxurrada de emoções, sensações e informações conflitantes que compartilhava com a criatura e que o inundavam de uma só vez.

— Não pode ser... Será que... sim... — Shaka murmurou antes de dar um riso nervoso de esperança e se levantar gritando a plenos pulmões — MU! MUUU.

Ao ouvir o grito do sumo sacerdote a Besta imediatamente voltou-se para ele e rosnou feroz, porém na mesma hora uma dor excruciante martelou em sua fronte, e ela fechou os olhos em resposta, rugindo e sibilando para si mesma.

O elo de sangue era uma via de mão dupla, e as emoções de Shaka no instante de sua súplica final, o medo, a tristeza e o pavor, haviam tocado o subconsciente da criatura, ativando o gatilho que permitiu com que Mu finalmente conseguisse despertar sua consciência. Agora o Nut travava uma luta ferrenha e violenta contra a Besta.

Notando a luta interna que se desenrolava à sua frente, Shaka se encheu de coragem e nova esperança, pois mais uma vez havia depositado toda sua fé no Nut e mais uma vez Mu escutara sua súplica.

"MU! Lute! Domine a Besta, você é mais forte que ela! Volte para mim, meu amado! Volte para mim!" — suplicava por telepatia assistindo a batalha a sua frente.

O descontrole da Besta era o que colocava em risco a existência de Shaka, portanto era o que alimentava a força de vontade de Mu. Pelo Setita havia se tornado o Caos, Seth, em sua pura essência de ódio, destruição, fome e instintos, e novamente por ele era que agora lutava consigo mesmo.

O amor que sentia pelo sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth era uma força muito maior que o Caos que residia em sua alma.

Porém, subjugar a Besta que o habitava não era tarefa fácil. Libertá-la era infinitamente mais simples. Agora, no entanto, além de sobrepujar a seus instintos precisaria conseguir regredir a seu estado anterior de forma antinatural, mas Mu jamais iria desistir. Não agora que a existência de Shaka era o que estava em jogo.

— SHAAA...KAAA AHHHRROOOOAARRR

O chamado se transmutou em um rugido de agonia que escapou da garganta seca da criatura enquanto essa se contorcia e se debatia dentro da água. Sons desconexos, gritos, ossos se partindo... A cena era dantesca.

Vez ou outra a criatura levantava a cabeça e olhava para o sumo sacerdote de pé sobre a rocha, na margem, então rosnava feroz e tencionava avançar até ele, mas na mesma hora uma força invisível a segurava no lugar torcendo-lhe os membros.

— AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR

Aflito, Shaka não suportou apenas assistir, e em desespero se atirou no lago, nadou até a Besta e com o espírito em chamas e esperança renovava ativou novamente seu poder, o Domínio das Feras. Precisava ajudar o amado a vencer aquela batalha.

— MU! — gritou tentando tocá-lo, mas a Fera o repeliu o atirando para longe com o poder de sua Presença.

"Mu. Lute! Use o elo do nosso sangue! Use o _Serpenthys_ e domina a Besta! Luteeee!"

Shaka não desistia. O tempo todo, mesmo de longe, manteve sua influência forte e ativa sobre o demônio junto de Mu, lutando junto dele. Seu poder sozinho não era capaz de domar um Nut poderoso como Seth, mas tinha certeza de que podia ajudar Mu a conseguir se tornando uma ponte e um farol para que a consciência do amado não se perdesse.

"Mu, meu amado, volte para mim."

E a ajuda, a persistência, a fé, e principalmente o amor de Shaka fizera toda a diferença.

Mesmo preso naquele pesadelo horrendo Mu sentia a Presença do sumo sacerdote Setita ali, e encorajado por ela foi que conseguiu sobrepujar sua razão ao primitivismo de Seth e finalmente usar a Dominação da Carne contra si mesmo, obrigando músculos, ossos, cartilagens, tendões, dentes e praticamente cada molécula de seu corpo a obedecer seus comandos.

A metamorfose aos poucos regredia, porém a dor experimentada pelo Nut era alucinante. Em meio a gritos, rosnados e urros ensurdecedores, que chegavam a fazer tremer e trincar os cristais que compunham a caverna, a criatura se debatia na água. Mu lutava ferrenhamente contra a Besta que o habitava, e essa, mesmo sendo parte de sua consciência, era irracional e se sentia atacada e agredida. Com muita dor e assustada, os instintos de auto preservação causavam reações violentas. Por vezes a Fera submergia para em seguida saltar para fora da água em torpor agonizante. Agora não mais chamava por Shaka, apenas gritava de dor e sofrimento enquanto seus membros disformes reduziam a figura imponente de Seth à uma criatura amorfa de aparência ainda mais hedionda e deformada.

Muito sangue tingia a água cristalina da gruta de vermelho vivo e a dor excruciante por diversas vezes fizera Mu desejar desistir daquele suplício, mas quando a vontade de deixar de lutar parecia ganhar força eis que a voz de Shaka em sua mente o enchia de um novo ânimo.

O sumo sacerdote sofria junto com o Nut, partilhando da dor vivenciada por ele, gemendo e gritando em coro enquanto seu corpo trêmulo sofria as consequências de se ter um elo de sangue com um vampiro tão poderoso.

"Mu... lute... eu estou... com você... Eu estou... te esperando... Aaaaah... Volte para mim... Aaagh... Fique comigo... O Caos... não é, e jamais será, mais forte... que o meu amor... por você."

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras sussurradas em sua mente Mu conseguiu, em um último lampejo de coragem e decisão racional, liberar todo seu poder ancestral, usando a reserva de sangue que há dias acumulava em seu corpo. Uma quantidade absurda de poder e energia, e toda usada contra si mesmo.

Em dado momento tremeu, rosnou, se debateu e afundou na água, desaparecendo diante dos olhos estupefatos de Shaka e deixando um rastro de sangue escuro na superfície onde agora estouravam bolhas de ar. O som grotesco dos gritos e rosnados de Seth ainda podiam ser ouvidos, mesmo que agora abafados pela água, e então, após massacrantes minutos de agonia tudo cessou... os sons dos gritos, a agitação na água e até a Presença do Nut, que não fora mais sentida.

Um silêncio sepulcral se fez na caverna enquanto Shaka, temeroso e aflito, corria os olhos para o sangue na água que era levado embora aos poucos pela corrente da parte mais profunda daquele lago, por onde corria um rio subterrâneo.

Quando toda a superfície tornou-se límpida novamente o líder do clã Setita nadou eufórico e temeroso até o local onde Seth havia submergido, mergulhou à sua procura, uma, duas vezes, vasculhando aquele perímetro, mas não encontrou nada, até que a poucos metros da margem viu os peixes bioluminescentes se aglomerarem e nadarem em círculo diante de uma sombra submersa na água.

Shaka voltou-se para aquela direção e eis que mais uma vez o deus de sua devoção havia lhe escutado.

De volta à sua forma humana, como uma aparição fantasmagórica de beleza ímpar lentamente Mu emergia para a superfície do lago, vindo direto das profundezas. A pele muito branca e cianótica, ganhava tons de azul espectral que vinham da luz dos peixes a nadar em sua volta. Os cabelos lavanda espalhavam-se em cascatas que cobriam seus ombros.

De olhos fechados o Nut levitou até estar totalmente fora da água, pairando alguns centímetros acima da superfície. Ficou assim por um breve momento, até que seus incríveis olhos de um verde único e exuberante pudessem ser vistos através de um levantar de pálpebras lânguido.

Divino.

Essa era a única descrição que Shaka era capaz de empregar àquela visão. Seu companheiro, um amor de milênios de devoção e espera, pairando sobre águas cristalinas enquanto parecia emitir luz própria.

Finalmente Mu havia vencido a Besta que o habitava.

O Nut levitou lentamente até a parte do lago onde estava Shaka. Este, absorto, emocionado e em estado de graça, nada conseguiu dizer enquanto acompanhava o amado com os olhos arregalados.

Submergindo novamente na água até ficar frente à frente com Shaka, Mu levou uma das mãos até seu rosto e o tocou com carinho.

— Meu amado. — disse o Nut com um sorriso singelo e quase num sussurro, então exausto permitiu-se tombar para frente e ser amparado pelo loiro, que de pronto o tomou nos braços com um abraço forte e possessivo.

A regressão à forma humana havia cobrado um alto preço. Consumira muito do sangue de Mu, e também grande parte de sua energia, por isso o Nut estava tão fraco como jamais esteve.

Shaka, que só despertou de seu estado de encantamento quando sentiu o companheiro perder as forças e tombar sobre si, enfim abriu um largo sorriso enquanto corria os olhos por cada detalhe saudoso do rosto do Nut.

— Mu! Eu sabia que conseguiria! Eu sabia! — disse, e eufórico distribuiu beijos afoitos e plenos de alegria por todo o rosto pálido do amado enquanto chorava de emoção.

— Me perdoe... — disse Mu num fio de voz — Era o único jeito... de vencermos a guerra.

— Não peça perdão, meu amado. — disse Shaka, e sem mais esperar sustentou o corpo do Nut passando um de seus braços por seus ombros, depois nadou para a margem o trazendo consigo, onde acomodou-se sobre uma das rochas ainda abraçado a ele — Você conseguiu! Nós conseguimos... Mu... Ah! Como eu senti sua falta, meu amor... meu companheiro. — ainda sem acreditar que aquele pesadelo havia se encerrado, apertava o corpo do Nut contra o seu matando as saudades do corpo macio, do odor da pele, da textura sedosa dos cabelos lavanda, ao mesmo tempo em que encostava seu rosto ao dele e lhe beijava a face repetidas vezes com amor e ternura.

— Eu também senti sua falta... — sussurrou Mu — Sha... Shaka... Eu ouvia você, o tempo todo... — as mãos trêmulas buscaram o rosto do sumo sacerdote tocando-lhe os lábios, então sua face doce e serena se transfigurou em melancolia — Eu o feri tantas vezes... A minha alma sangrava a cada vez que era obrigado a presenciar a Besta ferindo seu corpo, o maltratando de forma tão vil... e eu nada conseguia fazer para impedi-la.

— Você estava preso em um pesadelo terrível. Era tão vitima dela quanto eu fui, meu amor, mas agora estamos juntos novamente. Eu sabia que conseguiríamos, Mu. — disse Shaka, beijando suavemente a fronte do Nut.

— Eu tive tanto medo... De não conseguir regredir a metamorfose. — disse Mu também entregue à lagrimas de emoção enquanto envolvia Shaka com seus braços ainda um tanto débeis. Naquele momento sentia uma necessidade visceral de tocar o Setita, senti-lo, e essa era tão urgente que ultrapassava até a fome.

— Mas você conseguiu. Você voltou para mim. — disse Shaka afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço do Nut.

— Nós conseguimos. — Mu o corrigiu acariciando seus cabelos dourados — Sem você para me guiar eu ainda estaria preso naquele pesadelo.

— O que importa é que agora estamos livres. Ninguém mais vai atravessar nosso caminho. — disse Shaka — A Máscara está segura. Podemos voltar para casa.

— Sim, mas antes... — Mu afastou-se ligeiramente apenas poder olhar nos olhos azuis do Setita, então desviou a mirada para os lábios entreabertos dele e se perdeu por um tempo ali a admira-los antes de continuar — Antes eu preciso senti-lo. Eu preciso de você, e preciso agora! Quero que me ame aqui. — a voz saiu sôfrega e suplicante, enquanto levantava a mirada para os olhos de Shaka intensificando o contato entre seus corpos ao passar um dos braços às costas do loiro para puxa-lo para mais junto de si — Meu corpo e minha alma queimam, Shaka! A fera foi suprimida, mas o desejo latente que despertou nela e consequentemente em mim ainda estão vivos. A ânsia que me toma é maior até que meu instinto de sobrevivência e minha fraqueza... Me ame Shaka! Me ame aqui mesmo... agora!

O Setita olhou surpreso para o Nut. O estado de exaustão em que ele se encontrava era visivelmente claro, porém algo nele estava diferente. Seus olhos verdes faiscavam, o corpo lânguido contorcia-se sutilmente buscando o toque, o contato com o seu, e através do elo sanguíneo experimentava da mesma luxuria e tesão que despertara momentos antes na Fera.

O desejo de Mu era também o seu. Partilhavam de um só anseio de unirem-se de corpo e alma até se tornarem novamente um.

Sem questionar e sem ponderar nada, até porque não sentia-se capaz de se guiar pela razão naquele momento, Shaka tomou os lábios de Mu num beijo intenso, ardente, pleno de volúpia e paixão. Um beijo que trazia impresso em si toda a saudade que sentiram um do outro e o medo de perderem-se para sempre.

O Nut por sua vez, retribuía com igual paixão e delírio, enroscando-se no corpo do companheiro como podia, como suas forças lhe permitiam.

— Aaaah... Shaka... — Mu deixou escapar um gemido languido quando o Setita apartou o beijo para esfregar o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, então o sentiu aspirar profundamente o ar. Ele estava capturando seu odor, e isso o excitava profundamente.

— Hmmm... Mu... Mesmo estando certo de que conseguiria trazê-lo de volta, de algum modo a ideia de que pudesse, talvez, passar séculos, milênios, sem tocar o seu corpo, sem sentir o seu cheiro, sem divisar suas íris de verde único e hipnotizante me aterrorizava. — sussurrou Shaka enquanto beijava os ombros de Mu e corria ambas as mãos por suas costas, apertando os dedos finos na carne macia — Eu desejaria mil vezes a morte definitiva do que passar uma eternidade sem poder saborear os teus lábios.

— E eu pensei que enlouqueceria em tê-lo tão perto de mim e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, meu sumo sacerdote. — disse Mu tombando a cabeça para trás para que Shaka pudesse lhe beijar o queijo e a linha do maxilar.

Tomando novamente os lábios do Nut com um beijo cálido, o Setita inclinou-se sobre ele até que ambos estivessem deitados sobre a rocha. Estava muito fraco, mas era justamente sua debilidade que amenizava suas reações sempre tão eufóricas. Pela primeira vez podia experimentar e explorar o corpo de Mu com calma, e o fazia prendendo-se aos mínimos detalhes, como os mamilos rosados por onde passou a língua em movimentos circulares repetidas vezes, deliciando-se com cada gemido que arrancava do amado. Mordiscou de leve o torso forte, a cintura esguia, as coxas grossas e torneadas, enquanto sentia sua própria carne tremer e seu pênis enrijecer graças ao o sangue da última refeição.

Por conta da perda sanguínea e debilidade Mu não era capaz de manter uma ereção, mas nem por isso sua excitação era menor. Ao contrario, sua pele estava tão sensível que cada toque, cada beijo do loiro parecia queima-lo como ferro quente, lhe arrancando gemidos sôfregos de arrebatamento e ânsia por mais.

— Shakaaa... Hmmmm

O gemido longo e rouco do Nut se dera em resposta ao contato extasiante da língua frenética do sumo sacerdote com sua virilha, que com a cabeça metida entre suas pernas parecia provar sedento sua intimidade pela primeira vez, tamanho o empenho e voracidade com que sua boca ávida o degustava.

Naquele momento a excitação de Shaka era tanta que podia sentir sua Besta interior gritar em delírio, sequiosa daquele corpo que para si tornara-se uma necessidade tão vital quanto o sangue vivo.

Afoito o Setita subiu até o rosto do Nut e enquanto encaixava-se entre suas pernas beijou com ainda mais volúpia seus lábios, até que os abandonou para tombar a cabeça para o lado e lamber o pescoço de Mu com certa cisma. Passava a língua e roçava a pele fria com os dentes, instigado pela Besta que implorava por bebê-lo.

No entanto, diferente de Mu que era amaldiçoado pelo Consumo Conspícuo, Shaka tinha total controle de seu demônio interno. Por isso, por mais que este lhe instigasse ele se continha, uma vez que desejava arrebatar o Nut com seu amor, seu êxtase. Tinha receio. Mu estava muito fraco, e além disso sabia que a mordida era o gatilho que despertava o amado para o terrível do Consumo Conspícuo. Não queria copular com o companheiro, como costumeiramente faziam quanto se entregavam ou ao outro, mas fazer amor com ele, e talvez aquela fosse a única oportunidade que teria, já que enfraquecido e tendo gasto grande parte do sangue que corria em seu corpo para desfazer a metamorfose, talvez Mu não agisse com a brutalidade e violência com que habitualmente agia todas as vezes que faziam sexo.

Porém o elo sanguíneo entregara o sumo sacerdote.

— Faça. — Mu sussurrou enquanto beijava o ombro de Shaka e apertava sua cintura com as coxas.

— Hum? — o loiro apenas gemeu, sentindo seu corpo estremecer em resposta à pressão que o corpo do Nut exercia em seu pênis.

— Faça. Beije-me, meu vampiro. — disse o Nut tombando a cabeça para o lado oposto, expondo ainda mais seu pescoço ao bel prazer do sumo sacerdote.

Mu não estava apenas fraco, sua energia mental e física estavam no limite. Necessitava não apenas de alimento, mas também de repouso, por isso contava justamente com sua debilidade para tentar suplantar o Consumo Conspícuo.

Seria muito difícil, mas aquela era talvez a única oportunidade que teria de fazer amor de fato com seu sumo sacerdote, de partilhar com ele sensações muito mais profundas que apenas o coito desesperado, já que nunca conseguia controlar seus instintos. Porém, para ser capaz de tal feito não poderia morder Shaka, mas poderia permitir que o companheiro o mordesse. Subjugaria a fome com sua fraqueza, mas ainda poderia dividir o êxtase da comunhão sanguínea com ele pelo elo, então o frenesi de Shaka seria também o seu.

— Morda. — o Nut repetiu, percebendo que o sumo sacerdote ponderava — Me trouxe de volta à vida duas vezes, Shaka... Eu sou seu.

Ouvir aquelas palavras sendo ditas por uma criatura de poder imensurável, e sabendo o quanto a amava e era amado por ela, mexeu com os brios de Shaka, que arrebatado por um desejo latente assumiu sua forma vampírica e cravou as presas no pescoço pálido que se oferecia.

Na mesma hora em que a carne fria era rasgada o sangue negro saltou para fora preenchendo a boca ávida do sumo sacerdote, que o sorveu de imediato, enquanto no mesmo instante Mu revirava os olhos e se contorcia em arroubamento debaixo do corpo forte do vampiro.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Shakaaaa... — gemeu alto, sentindo a Besta urrar dentro de si. Seus olhos tingiram-se de negro e seus dentes despontaram letais, mas nessa hora abraçou Shaka com força, como se buscasse nele o apoio que era preciso para conseguir suprimir a fome e seus instintos primitivos.

Mu podia pensar que tinha perdido de fato totalmente a razão, pois a cada gole do Setita não conseguia conter um gemido de prazer e satisfação. Era como se ele mesmo bebesse também, e o ato não poderia ser mais excitante para ambos.

Quando o sangue de Mu tomou conta de todo o corpo de Shaka, este com cuidado abandonou a ferida aberta em seu pescoço e imediatamente em seguida buscou a boca do Nut para toma-la com um beijo urgente, não se importando se o sabor do próprio sangue pudesse despertar a Besta novamente em Mu. Tudo que queria era beijá-lo desesperadamente da maneira mais intensa e apaixonada que podia.

Ao sentir gosto ferroso que preenchia toda a boca do amado Mu rosnou baixinho, depois sibilou encarando os olhos de Shaka, sedento, mas sua estratégia havia funcionado.

Sem forças para atacar o loiro, conteve seus instintos e retribuiu ao beijo com igual lascívia, porém sem poder evitar que suas presas poderosíssimas ferissem os lábios do sumo sacerdote.

Shaka não se importou com aquilo. Era demasiado instigante e excitante aquele beijo sanguinolento, e enquanto saboreava a boca tão deliciosa quanto perigosa de Mu usou as mãos para afastar ainda mais suas pernas e posicionar seu pênis rijo e pulsante, já forçando um contato, empurrando-se contra o corpo do outro, porém sem pressa, sem o afobamento tão característico de ambos.

— Huummmmm... — Mu gemeu lânguido quando sentiu-se totalmente preenchido pelo sexo de Shaka, que febril e delirante começou a se mover de forma lenta e cadenciada, detendo as investidas mais vigorosas toda vez que sentia o corpo do Nut lhe oferecer resistência, experimentando uma sensação sublime que era totalmente partilhada com o amante.

De olhos fechados Mu se concentrava nas emoções e sensações que vinham de Shaka, misturando a percepção dos sentidos de ambos e duplicando-os, tornando o prazer dele o seu próprio, sentindo o êxtase de ser possuído e possuir.

Logo ambos moviam-se juntos, com maior entrega e desenvoltura, e ainda que tentasse refrear seus instintos e penetrar o companheiro com cautela não demorou muito para que Shaka imprimisse mais vigor e velocidade ao ato, porém ainda assim sendo arrebatado pelo ato de amor, sublime e apaixonado.

— Aaaaaaaaah... Mu... meu amado... Urrmmmhh. — o sumo sacerdote gemia a cada nova estocada firme, enterrando-se dentro do corpo do Nut enquanto se deleitava com os gemidos que arrancava dele.

Delirante Mu buscava apoio levando ambas as mãos às costas de Shaka, cravando as unhas longas na pele cianótica enquanto seu corpo era sacudido pelas estocadas cada vez mais vigorosas. Essas vinham acompanhadas de mordidas que o Setita distribuía pelos ombros do amado, porém sem lhe cravar as presas, mas puramente pelo prazer de prova-lo com todas suas percepções sensoriais. Sentia que podia passar horas a fio investindo contra aquele corpo febril e luxurioso, pois nada lhe parecia mais sublime que possuir Mu daquela forma, sem o terror de precisar se manter vivo enquanto era mordido por ele.

E o enleio de Shaka espantosamente parecia saciar por completo a fome e alma condenada de Mu, que sentia que podia permitir que o sumo sacerdote o amasse daquela forma sem sentir ganas em devorá-lo, ou até que ambos caíssem exaustos.

Assim, entregavam-se aquele ato de corpo e alma, e permitiam-se experimentar cada sentido que não fosse apenas fome e frenesi. O odor dos cabelos e das peles, o sabor das bocas ardentes, a visão delirante dos rostos contorcidos de prazer, o som excitante dos corpos se chocando e dos sussurros apaixonados.

Dessa forma ficaram até perder a noção do tempo. Sem pressa. Até que o corpo debilitado de Mu começasse a dar sinais de nova exaustão e Shaka não conseguisse mais retardar o orgasmo. O sumo sacerdote então imprimiu mais força às estocadas, e enquanto o Nut gritava em êxtase delirante o inundou com seu prazer.

Ambos naquele momento vivenciaram uma experiência única e nova. Os dois corpos se contraíram ao mesmo tempo, em movimentos que pareciam ensaiados, enquanto eram arrebatados por espasmos deliciosos de prazer. Mu apertou fortemente a cintura esguia de Shaka com suas pernas, e este tomou a boca do amante com um beijo arrebatado, sentindo seu sexo deliciosamente pressionado a latejar dentro do corpo febril debaixo do seu. Um só prazer sentido igualmente por dois corpos. Tinham compartilhado um único orgasmo tão sublime que instantaneamente lhes minou a força.

Exaustos e elevados, passaram um tempo imóveis, conectados, usufruindo daquele momento singular. Shaka sentia que poderia passar o resto da eternidade ali, dentro de Mu, enlaçado a seu corpo e sua alma.

— Eu o amo tanto, Mu... — o Setita disse baixinho, com o rosto agora colado ao do companheiro.

— E eu o amo também, Shaka. — sussurrou o Nut, que olhava para os cristais que compunham a abóboda daquela caverna sem reprimir o sorriso que formava-se em seu rosto. Nem podia acreditar que havia conseguido fazer amor com o sumo sacerdote.

— Vamos para casa. — disse Shaka, que apesar daquele momento sublime tudo que mais queria era regressar ao lar, na Inglaterra, ou no que havia sobrado dele.

— O meu lar é você, Shaka. — disse Mu, que sonolento sentia a fadiga tomar conta de si, por isso com algum esforço girou o rosto para o lado para olhar nos olhos do líder de seu clã, sua nova família no Mundo Novo — Eu já estou em casa.


	31. Chapter 31

Romênia, duas semanas após os conflitos.

Nas primeiras horas do cair da noite automóveis negros já começavam a despontar nas longínquas colinas que circundavam a mansão que servia de sede do Conselho Vampírico.

A carreata soturna logo formou uma fila em frente aos grandes portões de ferro que guardavam a propriedade, mas esses agora não passavam de sucata, reduzindo-se a um amontoado de entulho disforme no que antes fora uma elegante peça de antiguidade com séculos de história.

Como em todas as sedes dos clãs dominantes, a mansão da Romênia também não fora poupada e a guerra lhe deixara cicatrizes visíveis mesmo depois de dias de trabalho árduo, sob sol e sob lua, dos carniçais e servos designados para a função de recupera-la.

Os corpos dos Espectros das Sombras que atacaram o núcleo principal da sociedade vampírica foram arrastados para fora e largados ao relento pelos Patriciis sobreviventes, que incumbiram ao amanhecer do dia seguinte ao conflito a tarefa de reduzi-los à cinzas para que essas se fundissem à terra, não deixando nenhum vestígio para trás além de funesta memória.

Memória esta que se perpetuaria através dos milênios como a noite mais sangrenta e triste na lembrança do clã Patricii e também Pietone, pois os primeiros perderam um de seus membros mais fortes, Saga, além de o Conselho ter perdido seu presidente, e os segundos perderam uma influente e poderosa aliada, Geisty.

O Conselho agora precisava eleger um novo presidente, e era para escolher o nome daquele que regeria tanto as normas de conduta, quanto as soluções para o pós guerra da restrita sociedade vampírica pelos séculos seguintes, que os representantes de cada clã ligado a ele foram convocados.

Quando os carros que os traziam estacionaram em frente à sede formando um círculo perfeito, esses desceram de forma sincronizada e seguiram para dentro da mansão. Logo na entrada carniçais os instruíam a seguir pelo caminho menos atingido pelo conflito até o local onde seria realizada a assembleia.

Como era de costume todos vestiam longas e volumosas capas pretas com capuzes que ocultavam seus rostos, e um a um foram tomando seus lugares no semicírculo composto por elegantes cadeiras de madeira entalhada e acento de veludo vermelho para darem início às deliberações, porém uma delas estava vaga, a que correspondia ao líder dos Espectros das Sombras, Hades, a qual fora mantida ali justamente para lembrar que esse clã havia sido banido para sempre do Conselho.

Aspros, antigo líder e atual representante dos Patricii, fora escolhido para presidir aquela eleição em respeito ao clã do antigo presidente, e ao final dela elaborar um balanço dos estragos que a guerra causara em cada clã, e quando julgou que todos já estavam acomodados tomou seu lugar na cadeira que fechava o semicírculo e tomou a palavra.

— Sejam todos bem vindos ao Conselho. — disse ele puxando o capuz negro para trás, liberando uma longa e abundante cabeleira ondulada — Me entristece o motivo verdadeiro desta convocação, porém fico grato pela presença de cada um aqui. Esta noite será eleito um novo presidente e discutidos os novos rumos adotados para a proteção da Máscara, mas antes gostaria de começar com um breve balanço de nossas baixas. Que se iniciem os relatórios de cada clã. Alguém quer tomar à frente?

— _Io_. — disse sem pestanejar o representante do clã Giovanni, Máscara da Morte, que em seguida já se levantou e puxou também o capuz negro para trás, descobrindo seu rosto severo de feições taciturnas — A família Giovanni abateu todos os noventa _sporchi_ Assamitas que nos atacaram, mais duzentos e quinze _maledetti_ Espectros que se atreveram a tentar invadir _la nostra_ casa. — esbravejou cheio de propriedade, esnobando um carregado sotaque italiano já que a língua comum adotada pelo Conselho sempre fora o inglês antigo — Tivemos _solo una_ baixa, mas que agora repousa no cemitério de nossa família a espera de nosso chamado. — sorriu orgulhoso.

O clã Giovanni era conhecido por ser poderoso, a despeito do número de membros que possuía. Eram poucos, porém muito unidos e sua força provinha justamente dessa união peculiar que existia entre os membros. E essa aliança consanguínea, estruturada aos moldes da máfia italiana, os tornava praticamente imbatíveis. Os Giovanni compunham um clã de não mais que quatrocentos membros que viviam todos juntos em uma mesma sede localizada na Sicília, na capital Palermo, onde também se dava seu lar eterno, já que os que perdiam sua pós vida eram enterrados ali mesmo desde a fundação do clã, há centenas de séculos, e em casos de guerra seus espíritos eram invocados através de seu dom vampírico da necromancia.

Aspros, assim como todos ali, não esperavam ouvir o contrário do líder dos Giovanni, por isso ninguém se manifestou, apenas fizeram uma saudação com as cabeças num gesto bem conhecido entre eles que significava alívio, e Máscara da Morte então voltou a se sentar chacoalhando a capa no processo, depois cruzando as pernas.

Em seguida, ao se pôr de pé e jogar a capa para trás dos ombros, Milo, líder do clã dos Capadócios e também representante deste no Conselho, tomou a palavra assumindo um olhar altivo.

— Nós, Capadócios, também rechaçamos o ataque à nossa sede principal e derrubamos os sujos, porém... — fez uma pausa e olhou no rosto de Máscara da Morte antes de continuar, com extremo pesar na voz — Não conseguimos evitar um considerável número de baixas entre os nossos. — outra pausa e então Milo olhou nos olhos de Aspros — Para ser mais exato foram quinhentos e quarenta e seis.

Nessa hora era possível ouvir os sussurros de lamento, revolta e espanto dos membros do Conselho.

— Nossas quatro outras sedes Capadócias, no Chipre, Kossovo, Brasil e Dubai também foram atacadas simultaneamente, o que dificultou a mobilização de nossos contingentes de suporte, motivo pelo qual contamos tantas perdas... Entre os caídos está Kardia, meu antecessor, antigo líder e membro representante do nosso clã neste Conselho. — lamentou Milo, de cabeça baixa e expressão pesarosa, então voltou a se sentar sem nada mais dizer.

— Todos deste Conselho lamentam profundamente a queda de Kardia. — disse Aspros — Ele certamente estaria entre os mais cotados para ocupar o cargo de Saga na presidência.

— Nós dos Capadócios também lamentamos. — disse Milo levantando o olhar para o Patricii — Por isso não admitimos que sejam dadas penas brandas aos Espectros das Sombras remanescentes.

— Asseguro-lhe que não serão nada brandas as penas dadas aos traidores, Milo. — disse Aspros com firmeza na voz — Com a queda de Hades e de Radamanthys o clã dos Espectros está sem liderança. Perdidos eles serão facilmente caçados e capturados, assim como os Assamitas. Mas, como isso se dará, e quais serão as penas, são pautas para a próxima reunião desse Conselho. Nossa prioridade agora é contar nossas baixas e eleger um novo presidente, e ele é quem nos guiará ao que deve ser feito aos traidores. Portanto, peço que continuem com os relatos.

Ao dizer isso Aspros ergueu ligeiramente o braço direito, virou a palma da mão para cima e apontou para um vampiro sentado na cadeira posta ao centro do semicírculo, a qual ficava de frente para si.

— Albafica, representante dos Filhos da Cacofonia. — disse Aspros encarando os olhos azuis fantasmagóricos do vampiro há poucos metros à sua frente — Relate as baixas e feitos de seu clã para esse Conselho.

— Nós, Filhos da Cacofonia, vencemos a batalha em nossa sede contando seis baixas. — disse o vampiro, e sua voz entoada em tom grave e extraordinariamente harmonioso entrou pelos ouvidos dos vampiros presentes naquela assembleia parecendo entorpecer seus sentidos. Era uma espécie de encanto que experimentavam, oriundo do Dom natural daquele vampiro tão poderoso que era capaz de encantar e matar usando apenas a voz — Como estabelecido pelas alianças entre clãs e acordado pelo protocolo deste Conselho, depois de limparmos nosso perímetro partimos para o suporte das sedes mais próximas. Rugonis, nosso líder, comandou um contingente dos nossos até a sede Cesarem em Paris. Juntos vencemos os inimigos contando oitenta e três baixas Cesarem e onze dos nossos.

O clã seleto e elitista dos Filhos da Cacofonia possuía poucos membros. Ao todo não chegavam a noventa, então ainda que contassem com uma perda menor em quantitativo se comparado aos outros clãs era um desfalque grandioso para eles.

Nessa hora Degel, líder dos Cesarens, se levantou e todos os olhares então se dirigiram a ele. Sentado a seu lado estava Camus, visivelmente abatido, desgastado. Nem se dera ao trabalho de puxar o capuz negro para descobrir seu rosto.

— Confirmo que mais uma vez os Filhos da Cacofonia cumpriram com maestria e nobreza nossa antiga aliança. Com a força deles abatemos todos os Espectros das Sombras e Assamitas que invadiram as sedes Cesarem. — disse Degel com sua voz troante — No entanto, embora nossos esforços tenham sido extremos uma de nossas sedes, justamente a de Paris, onde estava estabelecido nosso maior laboratório de pesquisas e nossa mais completa biblioteca, foi completamente destruído.

Houve uma comoção geral no salão. Alguns vampiros ergueram os rostos pálidos e abriram a boca em assombro, outros lamentaram a incalculável perda baixando a cabeça e acenando negativamente.

— A casa de Camus foi uma perda muito além de material para nós, Cesarens, e também para nossa Sociedade, uma vez que em seus laboratórios e bibliotecas estavam guardados séculos de pesquisa científica, além de relíquias e outros artefatos de extrema importância. — continuou Degel com seu olhar duro que carregava um imenso pesar e revolta — Levaremos décadas, séculos, para chegar ao ponto onde estávamos. Realmente um retrocesso incalculável... A casa Cesarem contou trezentas e quarenta e cinco baixas, mas a perda maior mesmo é a da Ciência!

Camus em nenhum momento se manifestou. Seu luto era visível e foi compreendido por todos ali.

— Eu lamento muito, Degel, Camus... — disse Aspros nitidamente abalado, pois as pesquisas científicas dos Cesarens tinham tanto valor para a sociedade vampírica quanto a dos homens para a humana — Começaremos do zero com a mesma perspicácia. Parece que Radamanthys almejava muito mais do que somente se tornar o mais poderoso dentre nós. Ele queria apagar nossa história! Está claro que ao ordenar a destruição de um laboratório tão importante quanto o Cesarem ele pretendia redefinir nosso conceito de sociedade e de existência. Arrisco dizer até que ele tencionava criar uma nova ordem. Uma, claro, que começasse com ele, onde ele fosse o Criador absoluto. Insanidade! — Aspros franziu as sobrancelhas fazendo uma cara de zanga e rangeu os dentes odiosamente — Por falar no maldito Radamanthys, eu soube que fora morto pelas mãos de Shaka dos Seguidores de Seth. — houve uma pausa, então o Patricii direcionou sua face e seu olhar soturno para o membro representante do clã por ele citado — Asmita, dos Seguidores de Seth, pode confirmar essa informação para o Conselho?

Ao lado de Albafica, que já havia voltado a se sentar, Asmita agora se levantava já descobrindo a cabeça do capuz negro, porém de imediato nada disse. Ficou parado, cabeça baixa e olhos cravados ao chão marmóreo, imóvel como uma estátua de pedra. Então, após essa breve pausa levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de cada membro presente ali.

— Eu não confirmo. — disse o Setita com voz obstinada, surpreendendo a todos e criando uma nova onda de burburinhos e reações acaloradas — Shaka, sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth, nosso líder, não foi quem dera cabo da existência de Radamanthys.

— Não foi? — inquiriu Aspros surpreendido — A fonte que me trouxe essa informação é segura e confiável... Se não foi Shaka então quem o fez?

Asmita encarou os olhos cerúleos do Patricii. Sabia que o que iria dizer chocaria a muitos, mas não tinha mais como esconder aquela realidade.

— Seth. — disse enérgico.

Uma confusão de sons se deu a seguir. Vozes, grunhidos, em diversas línguas diferentes e com inúmeras entonações, umas mais acaloradas, outras menos, ranger de cadeiras, solas de sapatos a bater contra o chão... Um quase princípio de tumulto que obrigou Aspros a se levantar de sua cadeira e pedir silêncio.

— Por favor, senhores, por favor! Vamos manter a ordem! — disse o Patricii encarando um a um, depois direcionou novamente seu olhar questionador para Asmita de pé no semicírculo — Asmita... Está dizendo que... que Seth, o seu messias, foi quem exterminou Radamanthys?

— Exato. Seth, o que cria e o que destrói. Nosso deus retornou para redesenhar a Ordem e plantar o Caos. Nada, nem ninguém, está acima dele.

Camus, que chocado encarava o sacerdote Setita com olhos arregalados sentiu o coração morto pesar dentro do peito, e atormentado por uma inquietação que lhe tomou o espírito, a qual vinha de longa data, desde que descobrira a verdadeira identidade de Mu, não pode evitar levantar-se da cadeira num movimento brusco e questionar Asmita, passando por cima da autoridade de Aspros.

— E Shaka? — disse com voz enérgica — O que houve com ele? Por que _non_ compareceu a essa assembleia? Por que...

Camus interrompeu-se de súbito, já temendo a resposta, pois nas duas semanas que se passaram desde o final dos conflitos havia tentado contato com os Seguidores de Seth em busca de notícias de Shaka e de Mu, mas as Serpentes estavam totalmente fechadas, incomunicáveis, e os danos causados pela guerra exigiam atenção total de si para com os Cesarens.

Asmita olhou desolado para Camus, depois correu os olhos azuis pelos lideres dos demais clãs que compunham o semicírculo os pousando enfim na face apreensiva de Aspros.

— Shaka está desaparecido. — deu a sentença.

Houve comoção geral de imediato. Um coro de vozes surpresas se ergueu, e não demorou muito para que os espíritos mais exaltados se manifestassem.

— Engodo! Charlatanismo! — esbravejou o líder dos Gangrel. — Todos aqui conhecem a índole embusteira de vocês, Serpentes.

— Esse Seth não é criador, isso é uma blasfêmia! — rosnou o líder dos Nosferatus, um vampiro de aparência horrenda e decrépita, mas presença poderosa e opressora — Vocês Setitas além de fanáticos, são heréticos, não merecem ocupar uma cadeira nesse Conselho!

— _Ma_ _é_ _vero!_ O que nos garante que esse desaparecimento providencial de Shaka não é mais uma de suas artimanhas para manipular esse Conselho? — bradou Máscara da Morte.

— Senhores, ordem! Por favor! — pediu Aspros elevando a voz e a presença, mas ele mesmo estava deveras incomodado com a revelação de Asmita, por isso agora era ele quem o questionava encarando seus olhos — Essa afirmação, Setita, é no mínimo contestável, afinal, nem seu sumo sacerdote, tampouco seu dito... deus... estão aqui para confirma-la.

— No entanto Radamanthys está morto. — retrucou Asmita — Não apenas ele, mas o grandioso exército Espectro e Assamita que ele ergueu para exterminar a todos nós e reinar absoluto sobre uma nova ordem imposta por ele.

— Exército grandioso? Que exército? Eu mesmo fui até a Áustria e tudo que encontrei foram vestígios de sangue, cinzas e terra revirada. — disse Aspros.

Asmita então, sob os olhares julgadores e nada amistosos dos outros membros, a não ser Camus, que aterrorizado já imaginava o que havia acontecido, deu dois passos à frente e encarou Aspros o confrontando.

— Eu não vim até aqui para inventar uma história fantasiosa, mas para coloca-los a par da verdade. Na noite em que a guerra chegava às suas sedes, nós, os Seguidores de Seth, liderados por nosso bravo sumo sacerdote e por nosso poderoso deus, o Senhor do Caos que retornou para cumprir a profecia, marchamos até a Áustria para emboscar os Espectros das Sombras em seu próprio território. No calor da batalha Shaka enfrentou Radamanthys sozinho, cara a cara, enquanto nós e nosso senhor Seth tombávamos um exército violento e poderoso de vampiros, e também de sombras que empunhavam armas letais e possuíam um espírito bélico digno de causar inveja aos exércitos de Xerxes I e Alexandre o Grande. Vocês não teriam a menor chance contra os soldados de carne e os de sombra de Radamanthys.

— _Ma_ além de herético está agora subestimando o poder dos outros clãs? — rosnou Máscara da Morte.

— Em absoluto. — negou Asmita direcionando seu olhar duro para o Giovanni — Eu apenas os estou pondo a par de algo que desconhecem. Falo de milhões de Assamitas e Espectros das Sombras inflamados pela ira e novo poder de Radamanthys, que através de uma manobra traiçoeira, e usando seu conhecimento científico, chegou a uma fórmula capaz de regredir artificialmente suas gerações.

— Mas... isso é impossível! — gritou Milo de súbito.

— Não, não é impossível, e Degel e Camus que estão aqui presentes podem provar. Os Cesarens chegaram a cogitar no passado iniciar uma pesquisa parecida, mas para tal o uso de cobaias vivas era imprescindível. — disse Asmita.

— O que nos fez abortar a pesquisa. — disse Degel, ainda que a contragosto, pois ele mesmo não se retinha a usar tais cobaias, mas a ética imposta pelo Conselho o obrigou abrir mão daquela que fora sua maior ambição como cientista.

— Pois bem. Todos agora sabem aqui que ética não era o lema de Radamanthys. Ele não só matou Hades e o consumiu como usou a fórmula em si mesmo. Os Espectros das Sombras exterminaram os Nuts e muitos outros vampiros poderosos, e no fim Radamanthys sintetizou o sangue de todos eles e os consumiu sozinho. Ele se tornou uma Besta poderosa e letal, e estava prestes a comandar seus exércitos para dizimar nossas sedes como gafanhotos famintos nos milharais. Milhões deles, vampiros e sombras que não temiam a nada, e reforçados pelo novo poder de um líder inabalável... Nossas baixas no campo de batalha foram tão grandes que ainda não fomos capazes de calcular com precisão quantos dos nossos caíram. — concluiu o Setita.

Os rostos de todos ali estavam estáticos.

Tanto pelo relato trágico de Asmita quanto por perceber que de fato não teriam chance alguma contra aquele número de inimigos e os poderes de Radamanthys. E quando acharam que não podiam mais se surpreender, Asmita lhes mandou a cartada final.

— Nenhum de nós, nem nossas alianças e suportes mais poderosos, teríamos chance contra eles... Quando Radamanthys e seus exércitos batessem em nossas portas a nossa queda seria rápida. Não estaríamos aqui hoje, nessa assembleia deliberando o futuro da Máscara se não fosse por Seth!

Camus deu um passo a frente, mas não disse nada. Seu espanto era tamanho que sua voz lhe deixara. Apenas olhou para os olhos de Asmita que agora olhavam para os seus em retorno, e este, como se falasse diretamente a Camus, lhe deu a notícia que o francês implorava para não ouvir.

— Seth salvou a todos nós. — disse o sacerdote Setita — Ele dizimou sozinho o nefasto exército de carne e sombras, em seguida matou Radamanthys com um só golpe, mas... — fez uma pausa contraindo os lábios e assumindo um semblante melancólico — Depois disso nosso senhor Seth fundiu-se com a noite e... Ele deixou o campo de batalha levando Shaka consigo.

— _Sacre Bleu_! — Camus exclamou aflito. — E para onde ele foi?

— Não sabemos. — disse Asmita — Por todos os cantos do planeta temos procurado, mas é como se tivessem sido engolidos pelas entranhas da Terra.

— _Ma_ cada vez mais isso está me cheirando a uma bela de uma invencionice! — ralhou Máscara da Morte coçando ligeiramente o queixo com as longas unhas num claro gesto de desdém — Se Radamanthys ergueu um exército tão numeroso e poderoso, como um vampiro sozinho deu cabo dele?

— A Dominação da Carne. — disse Asmita em tom baixo, mas o suficiente para que todos ali ouvissem e de imediato se exaltassem.

Os que ainda permaneciam sentados se levantaram num salto, em choque e incrédulos, visto que Dominação da Carne era um dom das trevas tão poderoso que duvidava-se até mesmo de sua veracidade.

Camus por sua vez, estava estático. Desde que pedira para analisar amostras do sangue e alguns tecidos de Mu soube o quão extraordinário e poderoso ele era, porém jamais imaginou que seria capaz de conjurar uma maldição como a Dominação da Carne. Jamais imaginou sequer que ela fosse verdade. Será, então, que de fato, como Shaka tantas vezes afirmara com afinco, Mu era muito mais que apenas um vampiro muito poderoso? Seria mesmo ele um deus? E se fosse, o que então poderia ser chamado de deus?

Perplexo, Camus deu mais um passo à frente parando ao lado de Degel, depois encarou novamente os olhos azuis escuros de Asmita.

— Então ela existe de fato? A Dominação da Carne? — disse o vampiro ruivo, e sua voz agora tinha um tom apreensivo — Asmita, você disse que Mu fez uso dessa terrível dádiva amaldiçoada, e que depois de ter dizimado um exército inteiro sozinho ele desapareceu levando Shaka consigo, mas... por que ele faria isso? Digo, por que Mu deixaria o campo de batalha após a glória da vitória?

— Eu creio que ninguém possa responder a esse seu questionamento, Camus, a não ser o próprio Seth. — disse Asmita — Tudo que sei é o que vi naquela noite. Nosso senhor se livrou da Máscara e se tornou o deus das nossas escrituras, tal qual ilustram as figuras hieroglíficas nos templos egípcios.

Camus franziu as sobrancelhas, consternado.

— Um momento... Está dizendo que Mu... sofreu algum tipo de metamorfose? — perguntou o Cesarem assustado, enquanto todos os outros encaram Asmita, alarmados e confusos.

— Sim, e não. Seth apenas assumiu sua verdadeira forma. — disse o Setita.

— _Mon... Dieu_! — exclamou Camus levando ambas as mãos ao rosto, "Mu deve ter se tornado uma criatura irracional, como quando o Consumo Conspícuo atinge seu grau máximo!", pensou, retirando as mãos para depois pousa-las sobre o peito — Shaka corre perigo nas mãos daquele Nut, Asmita! Eu compreendo que o tenha como seu deus, que o adore e aceite seus desígnios, mas tem que acreditar em mim, na condição em que está agora Mu não hesitaria nem por um segundo em dar cabo da existência de Shaka.

— Eu sei disso, Camus. Ele é o Caos, nos deu a vitória, mas também nos privou de Shaka. — disse Asmita com pesar — Por isso mesmo coloquei todas as Serpentes em uma busca frenética ao paradeiro de nosso sumo sacerdote, mesmo Shaka tendo nos ordenado a não procurar por eles. Já tivemos algumas baixas durante essa busca, mas não podemos desistir dela.

Nessa hora Aspros tomou a palavra, intrigado, e Asmita viu em seus olhos uma faísca incandescente de zanga.

— Sacerdote Setita, eu devo concordar com os membros desse Conselho. — disse o Patricii — Suas palavras têm tom de engodo e engenhosidade. Então está nos dizendo que aquele Nut que Shaka outrora apresentou a esse Conselho como seu companheiro é na verdade seu deus messiânico, Seth, e que sozinho ele venceu um exército extraordinário usando o lendário dom da Dominação da Carne? Começo a desconfiar da legitimidade dos propósitos dos Seguidores de Seth diante do absurdo que relatas.

— Desconfiar? — inquiriu Asmita.

— Sim. Afinal, quem começou o conflito que culminou nessa guerra estúpida? Shaka! — disse Aspros — O seu sumo sacerdote veio a este Conselho denunciar perseguições feitas pelos Espectros a seu clã. O que me garante que não tenha sido uma rixa pessoal entre o seu clã e o de Radamanthys que culminou nesta guerra?

— Isso sim é um completo absurdo! — disse Asmita enfrentando Aspros — Mas, se não acredita em minhas palavras, Patricii, não tem como pôr em dúvida a verdade do meu sangue! — lançou a capa para trás descobrindo os braços, puxou a manga do casaco negro até a altura dos cotovelos e revelando o pulso o ofereceu a Aspros — Beba. O meu sangue lhe mostrará que Shaka nunca tramou contra a Máscara, tampouco contra o Conselho, que Seth agora caminha entre nós, e que a Dominação da Carne não é uma lenda... Eu mesmo a senti... Em cada fibra do meu ser. E seu poder é aterrador!... Seth, O Caos, nosso deus existe, e seu poder é imensurável. E digo a cada membro desse Conselho que não é nada inteligente questionar sua existência, muito menos fazer qualquer tipo de oposição a ele. Seth varreu milhares de vampiros poderosos da face da Terra em segundos apenas. Ele engoliu a cabeça de Radamanthys e reduziu seu corpo a simples matéria disforme. A vontade de Seth é absoluta e jamais deve ser contestada!

Enquanto todos olhavam em choque para Asmita, absortos com suas palavras, Aspros novamente ergueu a voz o contestando.

— Muito bem, Asmita... O seu sangue pode carregar uma verdade incontestável, mas... E se eu lhe disser que conheço Shaka o suficiente para crer que ele esconderia verdades essenciais até mesmo dos sacerdotes de seu clã? Se eu lhe disser que Shaka pode ter encontrado um Nut poderoso e junto dele estar tramando algo contra a Sociedade? Afinal, que sumo sacerdote, ao descobrir seu deus messiânico, o esconde do próprio clã e o apresenta como companheiro para poder se deitar com ele de forma mundana, como os homens se deitam uns com os outros?... E se eu lhe disser que não acredito em deuses?

— Então eu lhe direi que é um tolo, Aspros dos Patricii.

A voz troante e magnífica veio do nada. E junto dela uma lufada forte de ar sacudiu as capas negras dos vampiros presentes na assembleia. E não havia nenhuma janela aberta.

O solo sob os pés de todos tremeu. As paredes gemeram como se toda a construção fosse ruir.

Houve um princípio de pânico. Desequilibrados alguns dos líderes membros do Conselho apoiaram-se nas cadeiras ou no vampiro que estava ao lado. Alguns pensaram em sair dali, mas subitamente uma luz forte, como a produzida pela manhã mais clara de primavera, os cegou por alguns segundos os obrigando a proteger os rostos com as mãos e permanecer no lugar, até que tudo virasse novamente calmaria e silêncio.

Quando voltaram a abrir seus olhos o espanto estampou as faces pálidas de cada um ali.

No centro do plenário de frente para Aspros surgiram, lado a lado, Shaka e Mu.

Após finalmente o Nut recobrar sua consciência racional e com a ajuda do Setita ter conseguido vencer a Besta e regredir à sua forma humana, ambos ainda passaram uma noite na caverna de Down Fall que lhes servira de covil. Mu estava muito fraco, e foi preciso que Shaka saísse para caçar para fortalece-lo, pois só assim poderiam pensar em sair dali.

Depois de comer algumas dezenas de humanos, com seu corpo e seus poderes revigorados o Nut, junto do sumo sacerdote, iniciaram a viagem de volta para casa. Usaram o teleporte na maioria das vezes, sempre abatendo vítimas pelo caminho para manterem seus dons em pleno vigor, e quase perto do amanhecer finalmente chegaram à Inglaterra, onde ficava a residência de Shaka.

Como esperavam encontraram o lugar bem destruído, porém servos e carniçais já trabalhavam com afinco na restauração.

Rumaram direto para o pequeno Templo subterrâneo localizado nos fundos da construção, onde limparam-se e dormiram até os últimos raios do Sol se esconderem no horizonte, então ao despertar Shaka bebeu um de seus servos mais influentes e através de seu sangue soube de toda a movimentação do clã Setita em sua busca, e também da reunião convocada pelo Conselho vampírico para aquela noite.

Assim eles foram parar ali, na Romênia, usando teleporte, e agora estavam frente a frente a todos os líderes dos clãs mais poderosos daquela sociedade que os encaravam absortos, estarrecidos e cheios de questionamentos.

— SHAKA! — exclamou surpreso Aspros, fitando a figura imponente de um vampiro cuja Presença exalava um poder grandioso e magnífico, e que trajava, diferente de todos ali, vestes cerimoniais comuns aos antigos altos sacerdotes do Egito antigo, compostas por linho fino branco e adornos em Ouro. Além delas usava muitas joias, nos pulsos, dedos, ombros e pescoço. Na cabeça trazia uma coroa faraônica em formato de uma serpente Naja.

— Frente os seus questionamentos, eu só tenho a lhe dizer que está repetindo os erros do antigo Presidente, julgando sem considerar as provas e crendo no que apenas os seus olhos podem ver. — disse o sumo sacerdote, altivo e solene, mantendo os olhos azuis contornados em kajal negro fixos no Patricii, que com os olhos saltados das órbitas fitava estupefato a figura imponente ao lado do líder Setita que usando vestes parecidas, porém trazendo o peito nu apenas adornado por joias, tinha o rosto coberto por uma máscara de marsupial esculpida em ouro.

Imediatamente, ao ver seu líder e seu deus ali Asmita ajoelhou-se diante deles, mas não se prostrou, em vez disso juntou as mãos e sorriu, não conseguindo conter a surpresa e a emoção, enquanto Camus dava um passo para trás, perdido entre alegria e espanto, mas imensamente aliviado em ver que ambos estavam bem e em suas formas normais, o que significava que Mu de algum modo havia conseguido reverter a tal metamorfose.

— Shaka! — disse Asmita erguendo a cabeça logo em seguida – Seth! Louvado seja meu Senhor. Pensamos que... cheguei a perder as esperanças de...

— Ora, Asmita, se perdeu as esperanças significa que também perdeu sua fé, sacerdote. — disse Shaka fazendo um sinal para que ele se levantasse.

— Não! Nunca! — respondeu o Setita se levantando.

— Assim espero, pois eu nunca perdi a minha fé, nem minha esperança, e isso é o que faz de mim um Seguidor de Seth. — disse Shaka, depois voltou-se novamente para Aspros, que olhava para ele e para Mu sem desviar um só segundo — Foi ela, minha fé, que me conduziu até o local onde nosso deus dormia seu sono eterno. E foi ela que também me fez ter certeza de que havia finalmente encontrado meu companheiro, mesmo frente a tantas adversidades... E foi minha fé que me impeliu a bater de frente com Radamanthys mesmo sem a autorização e o apoio deste Conselho de merda, pois eu sabia que estava no caminho certo, e que sairia vitorioso.

— Tripudia do Conselho que você mesmo ajudou a alavancar, Shaka? — vociferou Aspros em tom severo.

— Sim. — o sumo sacerdote respondeu convicto.

— Como ousa? Insolente! — gritou o Patricii.

— Há muito esse Conselho está ultrapassado. — retrucou Shaka elevando o tom de voz, enfrentando Aspros diretamente — Eu procurei vocês para fazer uma denúncia de levante e traição, munido de inúmeros relatórios, provas concretas, lhes transmiti informações sigilosas e precisas e ainda assim vocês não me deram ouvidos. Insistiram em levantar números, depoimentos ao em vez de tomaram uma providência. Até uma Pietone poderosa vocês tiveram o desplante de enviar à minha casa para me espionar, quando o inimigo era outro! Essa guerra, todas as baixas que tivemos, poderiam ter sido evitadas se não fosse sua postura apática, autoritária e retrógrada!

Aspros ergueu o queixo e arqueou as sobrancelhas grossas, lançando um olhar altivo ao Setita, mas foi Milo dos Capadócios quem respondeu.

— Convenhamos, sumo sacerdote Shaka, vocês Setitas não são o que podemos chamar de confiáveis.

— E quem o é, Milo? — Shaka questionou o líder Capadócio — Eu não tiro sua razão, porém a verdade que a boca não pode provar, o sangue pode. Eu ofereci meu sangue a Saga, e mesmo assim este Conselho escolheu investigar a mim primeiro antes do verdadeiro inimigo. Talvez, se sua conduta fosse diferente, teriam evitado tudo isso.

— Agora nos culpa pelos erros do insano do Radamanthys? — disse Aspros.

— Não totalmente, mas você tem sim sua parcela de culpa. — disse o sumo sacerdote.

— Ora seu...

— Aspros! — Shaka o interrompeu — A verdade é que se eu quisesse tomar o Conselho para mim eu já o teria feito. Com o poder que possuo me bastaria dominar suas mentes e os obrigar a satisfazer minhas vontades, mas... A verdade é que esta instituição e suas convenções estão ultrapassadas e de nada me valem. O Conselho vampírico não pode mais lidar sozinho com as decisões dos clãs. Ele precisa ser mudado, refeito e repensado. Ou acha que não sei que nesse exato momento estão olhando para Mu e pensando em como dar cabo dele, já que sendo tão poderoso, infinitamente mais do que todos aqui reunidos, a seus olhos ele é uma constante ameaça. Essa é a norma principal deste Conselho. Tudo o que não pode ser controlado deve ser exterminado. Pois bem... tentem!

Todos se silenciaram, encarando Shaka com fúria.

Era bem verdade que tinham um grande problema pela frente, pois Mu aos olhos do Conselho era uma ameaça de fato, e quem poderia lhes garantir que ele não era um inimigo em potencial?

— Está nos ameaçando, sumo sacerdote? — Aspros quebrou o silêncio, e quando Shaka pensou em responder, Mu deu um passo à frente e segurou em seu ombro, indicando que deveria permanecer calado.

Agora a conversa era entre ele e o Conselho.

Lentamente o Nut se aproximou de Aspros no centro do semicírculo, então levou as mãos até a máscara de marsupial e a removeu revelando um rosto de aparência jovem, serena e belíssima, que nada era condizente com os relatos apresentados por Asmita, tampouco com as violentas e funestas lendas egípcias, porém seus olhos desumanos, assim que fitaram as faces curiosas de cada um ali, lhes fez sentir como se a própria morte os abraçava. Seus espíritos gritaram oprimidos, e seus corpos estremeceram fraquejando diante da Presença singular daquela criatura.

— Não encare as palavras de meu sumo sacerdote como uma ameaça, Patricii. — disse Mu, e o tom de sua voz tinha um ar de nobreza e autoridade ímpares — Mas como um aviso. Um alerta. Essa guerra poderia ter sido evitada, ou suas proporções amenizadas, se a vossa postura perante as denúncias de Shaka tivesse sido diferente. Nós não somos seus inimigos. Apenas não repitam o erro.

Aspros contraiu os lábios, inquieto e perturbado, enquanto nas bocas dos outros membros reinava o silêncio e em seus rostos o medo.

— E para isso devemos prostrar-nos diante de você e adorá-lo? — disse Aspros — Devemos nos submeter aos seus mandos, temer seu poder, e entregar o comando da Sociedade e o segredo da Máscara a você, Seth? — ironizou.

A resposta de Mu foi um riso descontraído, quase travesso.

— É isso que pensam que almejo? — disse Mu correndo os olhos pelas faces temerosas dos vampiros presentes ali, depois parando nos olhos raivosos de Aspros — Poder? Dominância?... Tolos. Vocês não passam de crianças tolas. — recuou alguns passos e passou a caminhar pelo semicírculo vagarosamente enquanto segurava a máscara de marsupial nas mãos, e olhando para ela prosseguiu — Minhas caras crianças da noite, se eu desejasse reinar sobre vocês no Novo Mundo eu já o teria feito... Mas, não. Em absoluto não é isso que almejo. Me apresentei para esse Conselho como Mu, um Nut que foi acordado depois de um sono de quatro mil anos pelo sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth, Shaka, meu companheiro. É assim que devem me tratar... Para meus súditos Setitas eu sou Seth, seu messias e protetor, contudo nem a eles eu irei governar. Eu já governei impérios por milhares de anos e não almejo mais isso. O tempo dos imperadores, reis, deuses se findou. Tudo que desejo agora é conhecer o Novo Mundo, aprender com ele... A vocês, membros desse Conselho, eu reitero o que disse no dia em que me apresentei: Não me envolverei com a política de vocês, tampouco com a sociedade que edificaram.

Mu então parou de caminhar e encarou mais uma vez a face de Aspros, e dessa vez seus olhos faiscaram um brilho rubro.

— Desde que não me incomodem e não ofereçam perigo a Shaka nem aos Seguidores de Seth, eu irei ignorar completamente a existência de vocês. — disse ameaçador — Não sou seu inimigo, mas os Assamitas e os Espectros das Sombras são. Eu matei Radamanthys, destruí seu exército, mas seu ideal ainda vive nos corações vingativos dos sobreviventes que agora estão exilados e entocados nas entranhas da Terra, apenas esperando pelo momento certo de se reerguerem.

Aspros reconheceu verdade nas palavras do Nut e não mais o contestou. Era certo mesmo que, vingativos e violentos como eram, os Assamitas viriam atrás de retaliação, mas isso demoraria um bom par de séculos. Até lá a Sociedade estaria reorganizada e reestruturada, quiçá pronta para combatê-los uma vez mais.

Como o Patricii todos ali também se calaram aceitando uma verdade incontestável, pois diante da Presença esmagadora do poder de Mu nada existia mais para ser refutado. Assim, cada um, se mantendo ocupado com seus próprios pensamentos, recuou de volta a seus assentos em silêncio.

— Muito bem, Mu dos Nuts... Ou devo chama-lo de Seth? — disse Aspros quebrando a quietude do recinto.

Mu baixou a cabeça de deixou escapar um riso debochado.

— Chame-me como desejar, criança. — o Nut respondeu tranquilamente — Embora tenhas dito que não acreditava em deuses... — concluiu irônico.

— Pois bem, Nut. — continuou Aspros — Imagino que então sua presença nessa assembleia hoje, juntamente com Shaka, se dê pelo fato de que os Seguidores de Seth almejam a presidência deste Conselho.

— Está errado. — quem respondeu foi o sumo sacerdote Setita tomando a frente — Nós, Seguidores de Seth, almejamos sim fazer parte desse Conselho, por direito, mas não queremos a presidência. Shijima agora ocupará uma cadeira aqui como representante do nosso clã, e não mais Asmita, — Shaka desviou a mirada para Asmita que o indagava com os olhos, afinal o estava destituindo de um cargo de valor — Tenho outros planos para você. — disse, depois voltou a encarar Aspros — Já eu faço questão de participar pessoalmente das reformas que precisam ser feitas... No mais, peço licença a todos. Devemos retornar à Inglaterra ainda antes do amanhecer. Aos demais, escolham com sabedoria o seu novo presidente.

Dito isso, Shaka voltou-se para Mu que recolocou a máscara de pontudas orelhas quadradas e focinho alongado em seu rosto já se preparando para deixar o salão. Todos ali olhavam para o Nut desconfiados e temerosos, uns até intimidados. Era bem verdade que nada poderiam fazer a não ser aceita-lo em sua restrita sociedade e confiar nele, o que não seria uma tarefa fácil, já que vampiros são por natureza criaturas extremamente desconfiados. No entanto, um gesto simples e singular de um dos membros, cuja índole sempre fora respeitada e admirada por todos os outros clãs, acalmou os ânimos mais exacerbados.

Camus caminhou até o centro do parlamento e estendeu a mão a Mu num gesto cortês de boas-vindas.

— É bom tê-los de volta. — disse o francês com um sorriso genuíno no rosto — Cheguei a duvidar de quem era e do quão poderoso realmente fosse, Mu. Que bom que eu estava enganado.

Mu lhe sorriu de volta por baixo da Máscara, aceitando o cumprimento e envolvendo a mão de Camus com a sua.

— E é bom estar de volta, Camus. — disse o Nut.

Ao fim do amistoso aperto de mãos, o Cesarem enfim direcionou seu olhar para Shaka. Fitou por alguns breves segundos os olhos azuis febris em silêncio, então abriu um largo sorriso, balançou a cabeça negativamente e convicto disse:

— Quando eu era menino meu pai me falava da importância dos estudos. Do quão essenciais eles eram para o bem tanto do individual quanto do coletivo. Porém, ele também dizia que nem todas as respostas que procuramos estão nos livros ou nas equações matemáticas.

Shaka ergueu o queixo, altivo, vitorioso, mantendo os olhos cravados aos de Camus.

— Ora, vê-se que seu pai era uma pessoa muito mais sábia que você, Camus. — disse o Setita — O que houve? O enfadonho passar dos séculos o fez perder a crença no intangível? No extraordinário? Você deveria ter trazido os ensinamentos do seu genitor para sua vida imortal.

— Sua Serpente velhaca! — concluiu o francês aos risos.

— Seu cientista pirrônico! — respondeu Shaka também aos risos.

Sem mais delongas os dois amigos abraçaram-se na frente de todos, para alegria de Mu e desdém da maioria.

— Sabe que tem meu voto para a presidência desse Conselho, Camus. — disse o sumo sacerdote ao final do caloroso cumprimento — Não vejo ninguém aqui mais preparado que você para executar as mudanças que são necessárias.

— Eu sei, Shaka, mas sinto muito por decepcioná-lo. — respondeu Camus olhando nos olhos do Setita — Eu tenho outros planos, e presidir o Conselho não está incluso em nenhum deles... Inclusive... — virou-se para Aspros o fitando nos olhos — Eu também peço licença para me retirar. Degel, por decisão unanime do nosso clã, continuará sendo nosso representante neste Conselho, e é ele quem vai votar em nome de todos nós, Cesarens, no novo presidente.

Com uma leve reverência, depois do aceno afirmativo de cabeça que Degel lhe dirigiu, juntamente com Shaka e Mu, Camus deixou o salão.

Seguiram por um estreito corredor escuro todo destruído até o hall de entrada e finalmente deixaram a sede, juntando-se a alguns carniçais, servos e outros vampiros que aguardavam o fim da assembleia no jardim, ali na frente da propriedade, em meio aos carros que os trouxeram e toda uma parafernália de construção.

Conversaram algumas amenidades no curto percurso até ali. Camus logicamente quis saber com os mínimos detalhes o que acontecera na noite em que o exército Setita enfrentou o de Radamanthys, e posteriormente a ele enquanto Mu e Shaka estiveram desaparecidos. O Nut lhe prometeu relatar tudo com calma, pois sabia da curiosidade científica do Cesarem, mas em outra ocasião, agora uma outra questão lhe perturbava a mente e o espírito, e tudo que desejava era sana-la, mesmo temendo a resposta.

— Camus. — disse Mu ao parar em frente a um dos carros negros estacionados no jardim, retirar a Máscara e fitar os olhos do francês — Perdoe minha intromissão, mas... Eu preciso saber sobre Afrodite. — seu semblante era visivelmente apreensivo — Seu lar foi atacado, e pelos relatos quase nada sobrou de pé. Afrodite estava com você no momento do conflito?

Camus fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça.

— Sim. Afrodite estava comigo. — fez uma longa pausa, o que deixou Mu ainda mais angustiado e Shaka curioso — Mas...

— O que, em nome de Rá, aconteceu com ele, Camus. Diga-me! — disse o Nut exaltado. A seu lado Shaka aguardava também pela resposta.

Foi quando, ainda esperando pela resposta de Camus, Mu sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro. Um toque gentil, frio, que exercia uma pressão suave em contato com sua pele.

Rapidamente o Nut olhou para trás e se deparou com uma figura um pouco mais baixa que trazia a cabeça e o corpo totalmente cobertos por manto e capuz negros. Ficou um momento olhando para ela, curioso, até que esta retirou a mão que tocava seu ombro e agora munido das duas segurou a borda do capuz e lentamente o puxou para trás revelando sua face, então os olhos verdes do Nut saltaram das orbitas, incrédulos e estupefatos.

— Afrodite! — Mu exclamou surpreso.

— Não pode ser! — murmurou Shaka.

À frente deles estava Afrodite. Não o garoto sofrido, maltratado e amedrontado de antes, mas um imortal cuja beleza magnânima era própria personificação da Natureza.

Tal qual uma criatura que parecia ter saído direto dos livros de fantasia e contos de fadas ele se assemelhava a um delírio onírico de rosto pálido e feições delicadas. Os olhos, que exibiam um incrível tom rosado, como o quartzo mais polido e cristalino, exalavam paz e reluziam o brilho das estrelas mais brilhantes do firmamento. Toda dor, todo medo e sofrimento que haviam neles tinham ido embora por completo. Os cabelos longuíssimos e volumosos agora possuíam um tom azulado, emolduravam seu rosto com uma farta franja e caiam em cascatas pelo peito esguio feito brumas etéreas que se formam no cume das montanhas e escorrem entre as rochas num balé gracioso.

Mu tinha os olhos verdes vidrados cravados naquela criatura, que de tão bela parecia até mexer com seus sentidos, pois sentia o peito arder em um calor repentino, porém isso se dava mais pelo fator da surpresa em ver o mortal que tanto estimara transformado em um vampiro.

— Mas... por quê? — inquiriu o Nut desviando o olhar agora para Camus — Por que o abraçou? Eu pensei que...

Camus então acercou-se de Afrodite, lhe tomou uma das mãos e beijou delicadamente seus dedos longos e delicados, depois, ainda segurando na mão do músico olhou para o Nut e para o Setita.

— Eu _non_ o abracei. — disse o ruivo.

*Início do Flashback*

Em angústia dolorosa e exasperação ergueu o tronco para analisar mais uma vez a situação, então correu os olhos pela ferida medonha no torso do jovem, depois para seu rosto pálido, o sangue viscoso a escorrer incessantemente e, por fim, para os olhos hirtos que fitavam o céu estrelado.

Poderia tentar abraça-lo e transforma-lo em vampiro, mas para isso teria que desfazer a alquimia que mantinha a água em seu estado sólido e isso acabaria por matar Afrodite imediatamente, já que era a estalagmite que atravessava seu torso que estava estancando o sangue. Se o fizesse ainda teria que ter sangue o suficiente em seu corpo para ser capaz de transferi-lo ao músico, mas não o tinha.

Estava fraco, ferido e de mãos atadas.

Entregando-se novamente ao choro, inconformado em ter de ver Afrodite morrer em seus braços sem nada poder fazer para impedir, de repente fora surpreendido por um novo sussurro do jovem.

— Eu acho que... amo você... Camus... Desde a primeira vez que... o vi... na sala do mestre Shaka...

Camus olhou para ele e acariciou seu rosto.

Aquela declaração lhe encheria o espírito amaldiçoado de alegria não fosse a atual situação na qual fora dita.

— _Mon petit_... eu também amo você, Afrodite... Hoje eu sei! Sei que o que senti ao te ver pela primeira vez foi amor, um amor que _non_ conhecia, _non_ compreendia. Eu o quis para mim, _non_ para tê-lo, _non_ como posse, mas porque eu queria amá-lo... — as palavras do vampiro saiam soluçadas de sua garganta.

— Camus... — súbito Afrodite foi calado por uma nova crise de tosse e outro volume intenso de sangue que lhe vertia pelo nariz e boca, mas ainda assim insistiu — Camus... me dê seu derradeiro beijo... — pediu como numa súplica.

— O quê? — o vampiro inquiriu surpreso, pois sabia que o jovem não se referia ao beijo de lábios e sim ao de sangue.

— Não me deixe morrer... sem senti-lo... uma última vez.

— _Non... non_ posso, Afrodite... Já teria o feito há muito se pudesse, mas _non_ posso. — Camus chorou acariciando o rosto do sueco — Se eu mordê-lo agora você vai morrer, porque _non_ tenho sangue o suficiente para transformá-lo.

— Não estou pedindo... que me transforme... — disse num fio de voz, em meio a muita tosse e sangue expelido.

— _Non_...

— Eu estou morrendo... quero apenas... um último... beijo seu. Carregue-me para dentro de você... Assim morrerei... feliz.

Sem conseguir respirar mais, pois o sangue agora tomava completamente suas vias respiratórias o fazendo sufocar aos poucos, Afrodite sofreu uma convulsão, e Camus simplesmente não conseguia acreditar, tampouco aceitar, o que estava acontecendo ali.

Estático o Cesarem olhava para o garoto sofrendo os espasmos da morte, então com o coração partido segurou em seu rosto contorcido e lentamente aproximou seus lábios aos dele selando seu amor com um beijo terno que não se prolongou por muito tempo, visto que logo, e com muito cuidado, tombou a cabeça do pianista para o lado e escorregou seus lábios frios para o pescoço exposto, onde cravou as presas pela derradeira vez. E então, no momento em que o sangue quente tocou sua língua e seu pensamento voava angustiado para o nada, eis que uma Presença extraordinariamente poderosa inundou aquele salão congelado.

Imediatamente Camus largou o pescoço de Afrodite e levantou a cabeça, então viu diante de si sua esperança ser renovada, e esta pairava sobre aquele caos de gelo e melancolia vestindo uma armadura feita em couro e malha de metal em tons de prata e branco que contrastavam majestosamente com as longas madeixas de um cabelo ruivo esplendoroso, carmesim. Seu rosto era de uma beleza perturbadora, pele extremamente branca como neve, lábios excessivamente sensuais e um olhar quase obsceno. Tinha intacta a constituição forte e máscula que a natureza lhe agraciara quando ainda em vida.

— Rugonis! — sussurrou o Cesarem aos prantos.

A milenar aliança entre Cesarens e Filhos da Cacofonia jamais lhe fora tão oportuna. Por causa dela o líder do clã dos filhos da noite que usavam a voz e a música como sua maior arma de batalha e sobrevivência estava ali, em pessoa, vindo em seu auxílio. Ele era um poderosíssimo vampiro de baixa geração, tão poderoso que era temido até pelos próprios imortais.

— Lamento não ter podido chegar antes. — disse Rugonis enquanto levitada entre os escombros até Camus, então com a leveza de uma pluma e a sutileza de uma bailarina pousou seus pés na grossa camada de gelo que recobria o chão e se agachou ao lado de Camus. Olhou impassível e indiferente para Afrodite que sufocava com o próprio sangue entre espasmos — Os meus soldados estão fazendo uma varredura nas imediações de sua propriedade... Lhe asseguro que nenhum Assamita ou Espectro sairá daqui ileso... Ele é importante para você, imagino. — disse, referindo-se ao pianista.

— Sim... ele é. — o Cesarem respondeu com a voz embargada pelo choro incessante.

Rugonis então olhou para Camus, vendo seu rosto tinto de vermelho das lágrimas que derramava.

— A certeza da morte é justamente o que os faz tão especiais. — disse em tom baixo e solene — A impermanência do ciclo humano ainda é uma das poucas coisas que nos faz sentir vivos.

— Eu _non_ quero que ele vá. — disse Camus, e suas palavras saíram em tom de desespero — Por _Dieu_ , eu _non_ quero perde-lo! Eu _non_ aceito perde-lo!... Eu... eu orei para todos os deuses que existem para ter uma chance de ficar com ele, entende isso, Rugonis? Eu fiz preces... por ele.

Ao ouvi-las Rugonis se pôs sério.

— Não. Você fez preces para você, meu amigo. — disse o vampiro calmamente.

— Que seja!... Para a _merde_ o ciclo humano, o princípio da impermanência, o curso natural da vida mortal... Eu passei séculos obedecendo à ordem natural e lógica das coisas para no fim surgir um garoto, fraco e sem ambição alguma, e me mostrar que existe uma força muito maior que rege a vontade dos homens, sejam eles mortais ou não... — continuou o Cesarem, agora encarando os olhos dourados do vampiro que o fitava parecendo analisar minuciosamente cada traço de seu rosto aflito — O amor _non_ é impermanente, Rugonis... O amor é a única força do Universo que _non_ é inconstante... a única força que vence a morte, que permanece mesmo depois dela. E _non_ foram os livros científicos, as equações, tampouco os séculos de pesquisas que me levaram à essa resposta... foi Afrodite.

— Eu compreendo, Camus. — disse Rugonis, novamente fitando o músico já quase sem vida.

— Por favor. — rogou o Cesarem — Eu te suplico. Em nome de nossa aliança eu te peço... Abrace Afrodite. Eu _non_ tenho poder nesse momento para isso ou eu mesmo já o teria feito.

Rugonis então olhou para ele surpreendido.

— Camus...

— Eu te suplico, Rugonis!

— Camus, receio que não há mais tempo, e mesmo que conseguisse ele seria um Filho da Cacofonia e não um Cesarem. — disse com pesar.

— Estou ciente disso. — Camus respondeu convicto.

— Mas ele não. E talvez ser um demônio amaldiçoado de alma condenada não seja a vontade dele. Sabe que não devemos...

— Por favor... — o Cesarem o interrompeu — _Non_ é hora para discutirmos ética e moral... Eu o amo, Rugonis... como nunca pensei que fosse capaz de amar alguém.

Rugonis baixou a cabeça e pensou por um breve instante, então assumiu sua forma vampírica e elevou sua Presença.

— Está certo. — disse ele, em seguida retirou as luvas e descobriu um dos pulsos — Desfaça a alquimia que mantem a água em estado sólido... e afaste-se.

— Obrigado, Rugonis. — disse Camus, que rapidamente se levantou deixando que o outro vampiro assumisse seu lugar, então recuou para o fundo da sala e desfez a alquimia.

Quando todo o gelo que recobria o recinto virou água, Rugonis tomou Afrodite em seus braços e levitou para a parte de fora da construção.

Lá o deitou sobre a grama molhada pelo orvalho e o abraçou.

*Fim do Flashback*

— E foi dessa maneira que tudo se deu. — disse Camus, que agora olhava para Afrodite trocando sorrisos.

— Sim. E agora eu terei que aguentar esse francês turrão por toda a eternidade! — disse Afrodite, que sem esperar mais beijou a mão de Camus antes de solta-la e se dirigir a Mu — É muito bom poder vê-lo novamente, Mu.

O Nut tinha as feições ainda surpresas, mas ainda mais encantado ficou ao ouvir a voz de Afrodite, que agora soava como música, pura e encantadora como água cristalina correndo de uma nascente, hipnótica e extraordinária como nada que ouvira antes.

Sem conter a emoção e alegria abriu os braços e puxou o pianista para um abraço acalorado. A Presença vampírica dele era incrivelmente forte, intensa, e completamente pacífica. Todo o medo, o pesar, o sofrimento e o fardo que sentira da primeira vez que o encontrou na casa de Shaka tinham ido embora. Ainda que fosse agora um imortal Afrodite finalmente estava livre.

— Que alegria em revê-lo! — disse Mu apertando o músico e recebendo um abraço com a mesma vontade — Está incrivelmente belo, meu amigo.

Ao lado Shaka, ainda chocado, já que nem em seus devaneios mais absurdos imaginou que veria seu antigo servo como um imortal, ainda mais como um Filho da Cacofonia, só conseguia pensar em como a vida, ou no caso deles a morte, era por vezes irônica. Afrodite não apenas se tornara um vampiro de geração bem baixa, portanto muito poderoso, como tinha a música como a maior fonte de seu poder vampírico.

— Eu também me alegro em revê-lo, Afrodite. — disse Shaka ao se aproximar do músico no momento em que ele apartara o abraço que trocava com Mu, mas, diferente dos cumprimentos acalorados e cheios de entusiasmo e emoção dos outros dois o sumo sacerdote apenas lhe direcionou um sorriso singelo. Sabia que tinha sido um mestre tirano e violento para o sueco, e que, se Afrodite hoje era um imortal de alma condenada isso se devia a ele, pois fora ele quem o capturara e o mantivera em cativeiro por anos — Que bom que está aqui e que está com Camus.

Afrodite nada disse, apenas devolveu o sorriso brando e novamente pegou na mão de Camus. Agora, livre da dependência que o sangue de Shaka exercia sobre si levaria um tempo para apagar todo o ressentimento que ainda sentia pelo Setita.

Percebendo o desconforto do músico, e sabendo que ele iria precisar de um tempo até que conseguisse perdoa-lo por completo, Shaka decidiu abrandar o clima daquele reencontro.

— Então quer dizer, senhor cientista, que no seu momento de aflição você orou? — disse o Setita com um risinho debochado no rosto.

Camus pigarreou.

— Ora... bem... _Oui..._ eu... eu fiz umas orações sim. — disse Camus sem graça — Mas eu estava desesperado.

— Então você admite que tem fé em algo além de sua ciência. — disse Shaka.

— Veja bem... sim e _non_. — disse Camus — Ainda _non_ acredito em deus, ou deuses, porque se fosse para adorar a um ser eu adoraria a Rugonis, afinal foi ele quem me apareceu no meu momento de aflição. Sendo assim, Shaka, digamos que admito sim, que há, uma força maior pairando sobre nossas vontades. De onde ela vem, e de que forma ela se manifesta ainda me é um mistério. Essa força pode tanto estar fora ou dentro de nós. Ela pode ser um deus, a quem você adora e venera, ou ela pode se manifestar em forma de um sentimento. Amor. Esse sim é capaz de operar milagres.

— E por que não as duas coisas? — disse Shaka, e nesse momento ele olhou para Mu. Ambos trocaram um olhar cúmplice e também seguraram as mãos um do outro.

Camus então olhou para eles e pela primeira vez desde que tudo começara sentiu-se feliz em vê-los juntos, sentiu-se em paz.

Para Shaka, Mu era um deus, e para Mu tinha sido o amor inabalável de Shaka que tornara tudo possível, desde seu complexo despertar até a vitória sobre si mesmo, sobre a Besta primitiva e voraz que o habitava.

Alheio aos pensamentos de Camus, Shaka continuou, agora fitando seu rosto com uma expressão alegre e terna.

— A fé e o amor são uma única instituição, Camus. Não se pode abraçar um sem o outro. — disse, depois olhou para Afrodite novamente — Eu sei que vai ensinar isso a esse francês teimoso.

Afrodite meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, então Mu, mais descontraído, fez a pergunta que tanto queria fazer desde o princípio.

— E agora você vão morar juntos, não vão? Serão companheiros. Afrodite, assim como eu, precisa de alguém para guia-lo no Novo Mundo, Camus.

— Oh sim! Sem dúvida! Nós iremos morar juntos, apesar de pertencermos a clãs diferentes isso nada influenciará no nosso relacionamento, afinal nossos clãs são aliados de longa data. Rugonis e Albafica irão treiná-lo, ensina-lo a dominar seus dons, e eu sempre estarei junto dele para o que for preciso. — disse Camus.

— Sim, nós já até estamos namorando. — disse um tímido Afrodite, arrancando risadas de todos.

— _Non, mon amour_. — Camus o corrigiu lhe fazendo uma carícia no belo rosto — Entre nós, imortais, _non_ se usa esse termo.

— Ah, não? — o sueco arregalou os olhos — Então como vocês dizem? Estão ficando? Estão se pegando? Estão colocando suas escovas de dentes no mesmo pote? As cuecas na mesma gaveta?

— Não. — quem respondeu foi Shaka, e Afrodite então olhou para ele curioso o vendo continuar o que dizia agora olhando nos olhos verdes de Mu — A ligação sublime que existe entre dois imortais é eterna e jamais pode ser desfeita. Ela é muito mais forte que qualquer sentimento humano, uma vez que ultrapassa as barreiras da morte e das maldições do tempo. Por isso, chamamos de companheiro aquele que escolhemos para amar e passar a eternidade ao nosso lado. — voltou a olhar para Afrodite antes de concluir o que dizia — Eu fico feliz em saber que conquistou o amor do Camus e ele o seu. Você, Afrodite, era um pássaro preso em uma gaiola. Camus era uma alma solitária que depositava na Ciência sua única razão de existir... Agora ambos podem voar juntos e desbravar novos horizontes. Como um Filho da Cacofonia eu sei que vai conquistar tudo que deseja através de sua música e de sua voz magnífica. Vejo um futuro brilhante no caminho de vocês dois.

Afrodite sorriu para ele.

— Tudo que quero eu já tenho aqui, Shaka. — disse o músico novamente beijando a mão do Cesarem — Meu companheiro, meu amado cientista maluco. Mas... Como nunca é ruim querer demais, tudo que quero agora é matar minha fome com o doce e quente sangue do leste europeu!

Camus arregalou os olhos admirado e sorriu olhando para os rostos do Nut e do Setita.

— _Pardon_. Ele está naquela fase de euforia descontrolada dos recém criados. Até aprender a controlar a fome levará um certo tempo. — disse sorrindo.

— Pois é. O papo chato dos matusaléns desse Conselho Jurássico ainda vai longe, e a alegria de rever vocês me deixou faminto! — falou o músico rindo — Vamos, meu companheiro? Me leve para jantar! — deu uma piscadinha para Mu e Shaka e logo enlaçou Camus pelo pescoço lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

O Cesarem apenas fez um sinal para os amigos de que depois ligaria para eles para poderem conversar melhor, e passando o braço pela cintura de Afrodite o conduziu até o carro negro que os trouxera até ali.

Sozinhos ali novamente Mu e Shaka se entreolharam, felizes pelos amigos, em paz consigo mesmos, e enquanto dentro da sede do Conselho Milo dos Capadócios era eleito o novo presidente, por ser jovem e possuir ideias inovadoras, ali fora Seth e seu sumo sacerdote se fundiam com a noite iniciando a viagem de volta à Inglaterra.

Estavam indo para casa.


	32. Epílogo

O outono estava no fim.

Muitas coisas aconteceram na Sociedade vampírica desde a reunião do Conselho que elegera um novo presidente há cerca de dois meses, mas as maiores mudanças se deram no clã dos Seguidores de Seth.

Desde o retorno de Seth e Shaka ao seio das Serpentes estas se mostravam agora mais fiéis que nunca, ainda mais depois de Mu ter cumprido a promessa de fortalecer todos os membros que ainda não tinham bebido de seu sangue, um a um, através de um novo ritual do _Sanguinem Mitto_ realizado do templo Egípcio erguido entre as ruínas do que outrora fora o lar da família de Mu.

Com sua fé e seus corpos revigorados por Seth agora os Seguidores se encontravam novamente neste Templo, porém para uma cerimônia diferente.

No trono de ouro ao centro do majestoso altar egípcio iluminado por centenas de velas e tochas fumegantes estava Seth, também conhecido através das Eras por Atum-Rá, Tem, Temu, Tum, Atem, o Mestre dos trovões, o Senhor da guerra e do Caos... Mu. Aquele cujo poder desordenado e sem controle ao fim contribuiu para o equilíbrio de uma sociedade de imortais que estava fadada à extinção.

Trajava vestes de linho e adornos que cabiam somente a sua exclusiva patente na Terra, o último Nut de sua linhagem, e o deus das Serpentes, mesmo que ainda fosse o deus de apenas uma ínfima parcela das criaturas que habitam o planeta azul. Na cabeça trazia uma máscara de ouro representada por um animal fantástico, semelhante a um marsupial, focinho pontudo, orelhas altas e retangulares. Em uma das mãos segurava um ankh, conhecida também como cruz ansata, o símbolo da vida, e na outra um báculo com a cabeça de uma serpente esculpida em ouro na parte superior.

Ali, no alto de toda sua imponência, Seth era a imagem e representação pura de soberania.

O vampiro mais poderoso da Terra.

Acima dele, somente o Universo, seus mistérios e segredos.

Mas Seth nada daquilo desejava. Nem poder, nem dominância. Depois de milênios dormindo, em um mausoléu úmido, escuro e esquecido no tempo, tudo que desejava era reaprender a ser feliz e dividir sua existência infinita ao lado de Shaka.

E era quase que em transe que o Nut olhava para seu companheiro naquela noite enquanto o via cumprir os ritos e pensava em tudo que fariam quando saíssem dali. Shaka estava deslumbrante!

De pé em frente ao trono, o líder dos Seguidores de Seth trajava uma simples túnica branca de tecido transparente. Esse era tão fino que se tornava capaz enxergar as tatuagens que tinha impressas nas costas e ombros, asas de águia. Adornada de asas esculpidas em puro ouro também era a coroa egípcia que ele tinha na cabeça.

Shaka queria voar para bem longe dali, desbravar o mundo e seus segredos, e ter Mu a seu lado nessa nova jornada.

Sua missão de encontrar Seth e trazê-lo de volta ao seio de seu clã havia sido cumprida, e após cruzar céu e terra por milênios nessa busca agora enfim tinha encontrado a paz.

Aquele rito tinha um tom de despedida.

Não que Shaka, tampouco Mu, fossem abandonar o clã dos Seguidores, muito pelo contrário, todos ali estavam cientes de que agora, além de terem seu deus como guia e protetor também tinham Shaka, o escolhido de Seth, um semideus aos olhos das Serpentes, já que o consideravam tão divino e poderoso quanto o próprio deus do Caos.

Foi quando Shaka passou seu cetro para as mãos de Asmita e despiu-se do elmo maravilhoso adornado de asas de ouro o colocando na cabeça do sacerdote que todos ali se deram conta de que na vida dos imortais tudo também tem um começo, um meio e um fim.

A Era e o reinado de Shaka como sumo sacerdote dos Seguidores de Seth havia chegado ao fim. Ele deixava o posto para Asmita para se tornar apenas o companheiro de Seth... E por que não um deus também?

Enquanto os Seitas exaltavam a Seth e a Shaka com cânticos e demonstrações de júbilo, na plateia dois convidados especiais assistiam à cerimônia com olhos esgazeados, brilhantes de alegria.

— Será que agora quando eu estiver em um momento de aflição terei que orar a Shaka? — sussurrou Camus no ouvido de Afrodite, que deu uma risadinha — Ou quando não estiver conseguindo resolver uma equação química terei que dizer: Oh, grande Shaka, meu senhor e meu deus, me ajude a resolver essa _merde_! — caiu na risada imaginando tamanho absurdo.

— Como você é tonto, meu amor. — disse Afrodite aos risos — Shaka não é um deus. É só um vampiro muito poderoso. O mais dentre todos nós.

— Ah, muito bom ouvir isso de você! Ainda resta uma esperança para nós dois — brincou Camus.

— Mu que é. — sentenciou o Filho da Cacofonia, para surpresa e desalento do Cesarem.

— O que? _Non_ pode estar falando sério. — disse Camus — Nós já discutimos tantas vezes sobre isso, _mon amour_. — de fato sempre se pegavam discutindo os conflitos que existiam entre fé e ciências, e ambos possuíam opiniões muito distintas — Mu _non_ é um deus.

— Ora, claro que é! Mu é Seth, o Lambedor de pianistas indefesos. — disse Afrodite caindo na risada — Olha como ele está bonito. Está feliz! — quando percebeu que Mu olhava para eles ergueu o braço e acenou, recebendo uma piscadinha do Nut em resposta — Eu vi de perto as coisas que ele fez, Camus. Em todas as vezes que a morte me cercou foi Mu quem me trouxe de volta. Ele curou meus ferimentos, ele sanou minhas dores... E na noite em que achei que ia de fato morrer não lamentei por minha morte, mas por minha vida, por não ter tido a chance de ter mais tempo com você, de ter vivido o amor que sinto por você... então eu orei para Mu.

— Você nunca me disse isso. — disse Camus.

— Estou dizendo agora... Foi Mu quem impediu que eu morresse de imediato. Como acha que um jovem humano anêmico sobreviveu por tanto tempo com feridas tão profundas? O sangue dele corria dentro de mim, vivo como nunca, e tornou possível o abraço de Rugonis. Eu resisti graças a ele. — baixou os olhos e olhou para a pulseira que o Nut lhe presenteara na noite em que fora mandado para a casa de Camus, a qual nunca tirava do pulso — Foi Mu quem tornou tudo possível.

Camus baixou a cabeça e deu um risinho.

Eram mesmo novos tempos! Quando imaginou que deuses ficariam no passado, que o mundo e a evolução do homem iria se dar mais ligeira que o próprio tempo, Mu surgia para lhes provar que a fé é atemporal.

Ao fim do ritual, Seth e Shaka se despediram de todos. Alguns lhes fizeram reverências e até lhes trouxeram oferendas, como foi o caso de Shun, e quando todos já seguiam para os pórticos de saída que davam para as galerias subterrâneas, ainda no altar Mu aproximou-se de Shaka e o tomando pela cintura num gesto brusco o puxou para a parte de trás do grande trono.

Ali, naquele pequeno cubículo, o Nut rapidamente retirou a máscara, empurrou o Setita contra a parede fria de pedra e tomou sua boca num beijo afoito e apaixonado.

— Eu não suportava mais o desejo de te tocar... — Mu sussurrou entre arquejos enquanto corria as mãos pelas coxas de Shaka para agarrar o tecido da túnica e com pressa puxa-lo para cima — Quase perdi o controle por diversas vezes. — voltou a tomar-lhe a boca ardorosamente.

— Então o perca de vez, meu amado. — disse Shaka metendo os dedos entre os cabelos lavanda do companheiro para tombar sua cabeça para o lado e lamber de maneira lasciva e alucinada seu pescoço — Percamos os dois todo o controle!

Depois de se amarem no altar de Seth, ainda sujos de sangue Shaka e Mu se teleportaram para a parte de fora da Necrópole de Gizé, no cume de Quéops, a Grande Pirâmide. Faltava poucas horas para o amanhecer e ambos queriam desfrutar um pouco daquela incrível paisagem que unia passado e presente em um só cenário.

— E pensar que quando governei essas terras esse solo era fértil, o Nilo era abundante e havia muito verde. — disse Mu, que abraçado a Shaka fitava a imensidão herma do deserto em contraste com as luzes coloridas e brilhantes que da Cidade do Cairo — Minha família já havia feito o projeto dessas pirâmides, mas sua construção foi adiada por inúmeras vezes. Tudo mudou tanto com o passar dos anos... — fez uma pausa e olhou para céu. Acima deles, majestoso no firmamento estava o Cinturão de Órion, então Mu sorriu — Delta Orionis, Epsilon Orionis e Zeta Orionis.

— Mintaka, Alnilan e Alnitak. — disse Shaka que contemplativo também olhava para os astros — Nem tudo é tocado pelo tempo.

— Tem razão. — Mu concordou, então baixou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto de Shaka, e por alguns segundos perdeu-se na imensidão daqueles olhos azuis — O nosso encontro estava profetizado. Nem o tempo foi capaz de impedi-lo.

— O meu amor por você, Mu, venceu o tempo. E assim será, cada vez mais forte e por toda a eternidade. — disse Shaka, selando suas palavras com um beijo terno nos lábios do Nut.

— Assim será! — Mu repetiu — Agora eu sinto que estou no lugar certo e no tempo certo, porque você está comigo. Meu eterno amor.

*Fim

Finalmente...  
Não fazem a ideia da emoção minha e da Rosenrot de terminarmos essa fic que deu tanto trabalho mas que tbm mora no nosso coração.

Esse é o ultimo capítulo da fic, a história de Seth e seu Sumo sacerdote, do amor imortal e transcendental dos dois e da forma como se encontraram chegou ao fim.

Fico muito feliz com quem acompanhou essa saga..são 3 anos publicando essa fic *-* e finalmente chegou ao fim.

Aqui no FF. net não é possível postar as fanarts dos capítulos. Então se quiserem ver um pouco mais da fic, as artes e tal, acessem nossos grupos no face e o Tumbler da Rosenrot:

Tumblr da Rosenrot  
rosenrotstuff. tumblr. com

Nosso grupo no face " Fics trio ternura" :

Grupo do "mushakismo", pra quem gosta de Mu e Shaka

Link no nyah :

fanfiction. com. br/ historia/682263/A_Mascara_de_Seth/

beijoooos


End file.
